The Way In: New Defiance
by SuperNatural1985
Summary: Max is a 15 year old mutt with a mysterious past. The pack, with the help of the Council, investigate an illegal supernatural weapons ring which Max seems to be in the middle of. They need Max to talk to figure out what is going on but they are not sure they can trust a mutt who might be a spy in the middle of the pack.
1. Ch 1 Criminal Intent

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank SheWolf13 for her excellent editing skills and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**.

**This is sneak preview for the story I intend to write. I'd love feedback and comments as it's quite different that my usual writing style.**

Ch 1 Criminal Intent

"Nick, I really don't think you're taking this as seriously as you should be," Elena sighed. Nick, Nicholas Sorrentino, was a flirt. Nick would flirt with the wall if it has a pulse and big enough breasts. Currently his 6'1 stature was lying on top of the Alpha elect, kissing down her jaw line with his soft lips and rubbing the exposed skin on her stomach with his tanned and baby soft hands. Hands that rarely saw hard work. Elena growled as his hand inched up her stomach and exposed more of her flesh, pulling the shirt up to just under her breasts.

"You know you love it," he grinned playfully. His chocolate brown eyes flecked with gold looked into her deep blue eyes and he wiggled his eyebrows. Elena rolled her eyes and pushed him off of her hard. He landed on the edge of the bed and rolled to the floor with a thump and a muttered curse.

"I do not love it, I tolerate it because you are you and you're also Clay's best friend. Somehow I am not quite sure Clay would forgive me if I decided to kill you. Antonio might grumble about it too," Elena mused and sat up. She pulled her shirt back down just in time as they both heard a key card sliding into the lock on the other side of the door. As it opened, Nick looked up with only his eyes and hair visible over the bed and Elena tensed. As Alpha elect she was still getting used to not being on alert at every noise and every smell. Jeremy said that would go away with time but it hadn't yet. Of course, it was always worse when her children were around. Luckily, they were safely at home with Jeremy, Jaime and Noah.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Clay's voice floated in from the doorway. She looked over in time to see him prop open the door with his foot, giving a tall blonde haired young man and his mentor's father time to enter.

"No, but I had to check," Reese's voice answered and he grinned a cheeky grin. By this time Nick had risen from his position on the floor and sat on the edge of the bed looking defeated. The smell of fresh coffee perked him up instantly and he was on Reese like a starving wolf leapt on prey and almost knocked the Aussie off his feet. Antonio, said mentor's father, was quick to grab Reese's shoulder and hold him in place with a roll of his eyes.

"Really, Nick, you could have waited two seconds, it's not like I starve you," Antonio mock growled. Nick only grinned and gulped down his coffee, still piping hot, and came back to the bed to sit beside Elena.

"Elena, they didn't have the usual so I got you this new thing instead, I hope that's alright," Reese said, looking at his leader. The look on his face said please don't send me out again. It's freezing out there. Elena laughed and grabbed her coffee with a shrug. It was only early fall and just beginning to cool down, but Reese was already complaining about freezing his ass off.

"We'll have to invest in a parka for you. I am sure Noah will still be wearing t-shirts in the dead of winter," Nick joked. Reese sighed and sat on top of the small desk in the corner with his legs dangling. Reese, being from Australia, liked it hot or warm and nothing else, whereas Noah, the other young pack member, could stand being in sub zero temperatures and he would only shrug when you told him to put on a coat. Both boys were as different as night and day but as close as brothers now. It took a while for them to both get used to one another and settle in with the Sorrentinos, that is Nick and his father Antonio, but once they did it was as if they had been there all along.

"This is fine, thank you," Elena said. She smiled at him and he nodded and looked down at his own cup. Reese was still a bit nervous about being in a pack and answering to a leader. He was coming around to it, of course, but sometimes it seemed as if he was walking on eggshells. Thank goodness they also had Noah to focus on which helped. Reese, being an only child, should have done well being the center of attention, but when a whole pack was paying attention to him he would rather go and hide than be the object of their inquiry. It could have something to do with him and his family hiding for most of their lives but who knew.

Elena made a face as soon as she took a gulp and he had looked away. She turned her head to the other side so he wouldn't see how awful this new coffee was. Clay chuckled and sat beside his lover. Not caring what the rest of the world thought, as normal, he leaned over and pecked her on the lips. Not that they were comfortable with public affection, but this was the pack so it was different. It was a quick kiss that turned into a tongue war while the pack looked on. Nick rolled his eyes and set his coffee to the side, ready to pounce on them, but Antonio held up his hand and cleared his throat.

Clay chuckled again and pulled away from Elena, giving Antonio a look. "He's just never seen kissing like that," he drawled and grinned at Elena who took a sip of his coffee.

"Boy, I was kissing women before you were even a thought," Antonio growled and sat down on the bed opposite his son. Nick laughed and grinned when he caught Antonio's wink. Reese scoffed and took a gulp of his coffee so he didn't get himself into trouble. Judging by the look Nick threw Reese's way, it was a good move.

"So, when is everyone else getting here?" Clay asked, settling back and looking over at his wife. Elena was in charge in the field which was a decision they came to when Elena realized she would become Alpha. She also soon realized that just because she would be Alpha did not mean that she could order Clay to do the laundry or help the kids with their homework. Apparently, her privileges only applied to field work.

"They texted right before you got back. We're going to meet them where we are stashing the vehicles," Elena answered. Everyone nodded to this and started to prepare themselves for the take down. The pack members were like family but they lived in a hierarchy. When the time came for them to be a pack, they needed to re-establish who was in charge and whose orders they needed to follow.

"Let's go over what's happening again," Elena said, throwing a glance to the young man sitting on the desk. Reese was strong, reliable and he knew how to fight. He also knew how to take orders and had more common sense than most people his age. He was still a new member, however, and it was always best to make sure everyone knew what they were doing. This was also his first official mission since Alaska and they could all tell he was a bit nervous.

"Antonio," Elena said, asking for him to begin. He nodded and set his empty coffee cup on the side table before folding his hands in front of him and beginning.

"Over the past few months we've been helping the Interracial Council track a supposed weapons ring. After investigation on all sides took place, we learned that one of their smaller sites of operation is right outside of New York State in Trenton, New Jersey. In order to find out who is running the operation and shut the others ones down, we are joining some of the Council members to stop operation in this location and interrogate the members there," Antonio finished. Nick laughed and every eye in the room looked at him.

"Sorry, you just sound so clinical," he scoffed. Antonio shrugged and looked over at Reese to see how he was digesting this. He had heard it before and likely committed it to memory, but they had to make sure. It was never a good idea to send in a young werewolf, who wasn't totally in control of his abilities, to a potentially dangerous and high stress situation.

"Reese, do you remember the dossier on the members we've learned about so far?" Elena asked now, pushing him to think. He nodded as fire sparked in his eyes and he rattled off the list of known members.

"We're dealing with two sorcerers, three witches, five half demons and one werewolf," Reese informed and rattled off some of their names. Since this wasn't the main base of operations there wouldn't be as many people there, but there would be enough to gather information to help bring down the whole thing, they hoped.

"Two werewolves," Elena corrected and Reese looked up. She then remembered she had forgotten to give them the last of the information Paige had texted her about. She reached to the bedside table and picked up her phone, unlocking it and scrolling through the conversation before nodding and looking at them again.

"The first one is Alexander Lake, related to now deceased Patrick Lake, and the main one we will be interrogating, but there's a new one. He's very young, we don't know how old yet, but a teenager and Paige was fairly certain his name is Max Logan," she informed. Antonio looked up sharply then with a curious expression.

"Related to Bruce Logan?" he asked in an annoyed voice. Elena nodded and he growled, looking at the floor. "I had a run in with him a few years back. He's a nasty piece of work," he informed. Elena nodded as she remembered the story. The man had pulled a knife on Antonio who had been quick to leave. He might be an amazing fighter but weapons took the fight to a whole new level. While he knew he could have taken the mutt down he knew Jeremy would forbid it.

"So be careful in case the son is the same way?" Reese asked and looked at them. Nick nodded and then looked at Elena and Clay to make sure, but they both had the same reaction. Elena stood then and her pack stood as well, waiting for the order to go.

The taste of smoke and nicotine filled Max's and throat as he took a drag of the cigarette and let it warm him a bit. He was sitting up against the wall of a dilapidated warehouse gazing at the woods around him as if lost in day dreams. The change in season was a welcoming relief for all the supernaturals in the vicinity. The warehouse was blazing hot no matter what time of year it was and the overwhelming smell of chemicals and metal, filling Max's nose and making it impossible for him to smell anything but the aforementioned items.

"God damned boiling in there," Alex grumbled. The teenager looked over at him to see him take a drag of the cigarette he was smoking, but he didn't answer. The only thing the two werewolves had in common was their animal instincts and their smoking habit.

"I'll talk to Jessie again," the sorcerer standing a few feet from them both answered. The boy couldn't remember his name but he didn't care much. As social instincts went he thought that maybe he had been born without them. With his gaze still on the woods Max stood and dropped the cigarette butt on the ground, grounding it into the dirt before taking a gulp from his water bottle.

The two men kept talking but he again ignored them still and wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans, starting to walk forward. Finding silence and a little peace should have been easy being in the middle of the American wilderness, but there never seemed to be a quiet moment and wolves like solitude, especially when they were not aligned with a pack.

"Hey," Alex growled as Max wiped the dust from his old and holey shirt. All of his clothes had holes and rips and he was starting to think it wasn't such a fashion statement. He started to walk forward, dismissing the other man who suddenly grabbed his shoulder hard. Max growled and tried to turn in his grip to fight him off. When dealing with werewolves it was an 'eat or be eaten' world and everyone had to fight for themselves. This was a lesson werewolves learned from a young age or they would not survive long.

"Let me go," the teenager growled. Alex was bigger than the boy, almost everyone was, at 15 he hadn't hit a growth spurt yet and was smaller than most his age. Despite this, Max pulled his fist back, ramming it into the other man's stomach. Alex winced for a moment before his barking laughter could be heard throughout the forest.

"Don't go far, little man," Alex said patronizingly and then pushed the boy away from him. Max stumbled but stayed upright and scowled at him. He went red as Alex and the sorcerer laughed at him and clenched his fist angrily. Just as quickly he regained his composure and then turned on his heel, grumbling under his breath as he stalked off. Sometimes he felt as if it was a terrible injustice to be born a werewolf but to be so much smaller than everyone else and while his spirit and determination made up for this, he still would rather have been tall and had muscle.

Max shoved his hands in his pocket as he ignored the two men and wished suddenly for a coat. The job he was hired to do would provide him with food and shelter, but what he was waiting for was the payment at the end. With the money he could be independent for a while and not have to rely on anyone. This was one thing he hated. Relying of people for the things he wanted or needed. He was determined that he wasn't a bad person, but he did what he needed to survive.

He didn't walk far; being late was punishable by having their pay docked. He was only able to get far enough away to smell the forest again but it was enough. He relaxed visibly and dragged in a deep breath of forest air. A rare smile lit his face at finally finding a bit of peace. Looking up at the bright blue sky, he walked and seemed to get lost in daydreams, not paying attention to his surroundings. His eyes glazed over and the anxiety coming off of him in waves died down.

Unbeknownst to him, he was being watched not far from where he stood. Reese studied the boy's small stature and odd sea blue and green eyes. He felt a twang of pain when he looked at the boy who was obviously in need of aid. He had found that with finding the pack he was a much happier wolf. He was determined to help if he could.

Lost in his own thoughts Reese stepped forward onto a branch and snapped it in half. A loud crack rang throughout the forest and Max's head snapped up on instant alert. Immediately, he crouched and spread his arms in front of him in attack mode. He squinted through the trees but saw nothing. His sight wasn't yet good enough to see beyond what a normal human would and his nose and ears weren't yet refined enough to smell or hear anything out of sorts. This came with the change and with growth.

After a few moments of not seeing or hearing anything, he relaxed and stood straight, still peering into the trees with a concentrated look. "Logan, get your ass back here," someone yelled from where he stood at the warehouse door. Max jumped but calmed immediately and with a last reluctant expression he turned and headed back.

"He's scared of that man," Nick said close to Reese's ear and Reese nodded. He knew what it was like to be scared of the people who you were supposed to be relying upon and it angered him like nothing else he had seen that day.

Reese nodded and then looked at Elena. "Sorry," he said, feeling bad for breaking their cover. Elena gestured that it didn't matter. He breathed a sigh of relief and took another step forward, avoiding branches now. He was determined to prove himself to his new pack and family and to make his mentor, Nick, look good. Making Nick look good wasn't always an easy task.

The groups had been split into two with Nick, Elena, Clay and Reese coming from one side and Antonio, Lucas, Paige, Savannah and Adam coming from the other. As a sorcerer Lucas Cortez-Winterbourne would be able to help process and interrogate the sorcerer members while Paige, his wife and a witch, and Savannah Levine, also a witch, would do the same with any witch members. Adam Vasic was a young half demon type Exustio which made him a good friend with fire. His father was a powerful demon called Asmondai who had helped the Council with cases before. Reese moved forward with the pack and glanced at the dirty metal warehouse that rose up before them, looking very out of place in the middle of the woods. His first thought was that it should have been near a dock yard but not like this, in the middle of nowhere. It stopped him in his tracks for a moment before Nick's voice brought him back to the moment. Reese looked up seeing Clay and Elena move forward before he turned to Nick. Nick hunched over and ran forward before telling Reese what he wanted and Reese did the same. The camera had been broken with some well placed spells beforehand and any other security seemed to be nonexistent. Reese looked down at the dirty wall he was now plastered against and looked over to see Nick doing the same. Nick said Reese's name again and he shook his head slightly and concentrated.

"Sorry," he apologized, looking over at him. Nick's wide brown eyes were all serious now and he saw almost none of the Nick he was used to. That was fine because that Nick would not survive here, he knew. Nick nodded and hissed for him to pay more attention. Reese nodded to this and looked past him to see Elena and Clay gesturing to one another and figuring out a plan. That is beyond the plan they already knew.

"Get the kid, don't let him get away," Nick instructed his young charge. Reese knew this and nodded as Elena gestured for them to go forward after looking at her cell phone again. "Be careful," Nick whispered to Reese before he turned and followed the rest. Reese smirked and he followed. For a guy who wasn't interested in having kids he sure did worry a lot which was probably an inherited trait from his father. The Sorrentinos were natural worriers.

Reese looked ahead to see that Elena and Clay had already disappeared inside the building. Nick walked forward and finally I ducked through the doorway. The first thing Reese saw upon going through the door was a hallway. He turned and propped the door open as he had been told to do and then hurried to catch up with his pack. The walls and floors were just as dirty and decomposed looking as the outside of the building. It was a wonder that this place hadn't fallen to ruin yet. Thinking he was following 'his pack' was still odd for Reese, but it was a feeling he was quickly becoming comfortable with and even liking lately.

Reese sniffed instinctively and immediately had to cover his mouth with his hand. All he could smell was metal and chemicals. It totally took over his nose, making it useless. Come to think of it, most of the area around smelled like this as well. He guessed he wasn't using his nose anytime soon. His father had been very good about teaching him how to use his nose as soon as he changed and the pack made both Noah and Reese use their noses as much as possible, so he was better than most young werewolves but that didn't seem to help here.

Reese followed the hallway to a small room where Elena, Clay and Nick waited. As soon as he entered, Elena started to give them directions. There was a doorway on the other side of the room and this part looked to be the equivalent of a locker room for the workers here. They made quick work of searching the lockers while Nick kept watch at the workroom door. Finally, Reese snapped the lock on the locker he knew to be the Max's. Through the metal he caught a whiff of him and when he opened it he could see a few articles of clothing haphazardly shoved in it and a huge stack of books on top. Most were old and grease stained, but that's not what caught his attention. A few classics were stacked at the bottom, but closer to the top he could see _The Origin of Species_ and one call _Clinical Anatomy_. This kid was either very smart or just liked the pictures. He was guessing the former. He rifled through the books and clothes, all holey and dirty, but found nothing else of interest until he started to shut the locker.

A picture hung on the locker door of a boy; he thought maybe the kid, and two men. Both men looked like they would be happy eating nails for breakfast while the boy looked scared but fierce. He took the photo and handed it to Elena when she looked my way. "I've never seen any of these people before, but if it's from the kid's locker and this is Bruce Logan, like Antonio mentioned, he will recognize him," she said. Reese shut the locker as she shoved the photo in her pocket and checked her phone once more.

"Anything?" Clay asked as he peeked out the door, going onto the work floor. Elena didn't answer for a moment as she read the message and then nodded, putting her phone away again. Nick and Clay both turned to look and Reese moved forward so he could hear. They were speaking in much lower voices so no one would figure out they were here, they hoped. So far the security had been nonexistent and it had been easy to sneak up on them. Reese was assuming they didn't expect the Council to come, but still they were not very bright in his opinion.

"They're ready," Elena said. Nick and Clay immediately positioned themselves ahead of Elena and she gestured for Reese to go behind her. The others were on the other side of the warehouse waiting. They were surprised to learn that the warehouse floor was in the middle of the building and two doors led to the floor on either side of the working floor. This made it easy for them to attack from both sides.

Reese waited to go in, watching intently ahead of him. He wanted to make sure he did his job as well as possible. This was his first mission and he felt he had a lot to prove. He didn't know a lot about this boy, but he knew he was a werewolf and he needed help. Reese liked helping Noah out, finding that helping him gave me a sense of purpose in the pack, and he was confident he could help this kid out too. He knew he was getting ahead of himself with this because they might not be keeping him, but he had a feeling we would be. Not that he was a dog but he was a young werewolf with no one to help him and usually they went to the pack. Whether they stayed when they were old enough to leave was their own choice in the end.

Elena suddenly moved in front of Reese as Clay pulled the door open and they raced inside, shouting the same instruction as the other part of our team was. As soon as he walked in, he zeroed in on his target. The boy, Max, was watching in stunned silence as they came in. He was standing at a wooden working table and had smeared grease all over his hands and a streak on his face. In front of him was a half assembled gun. It took a half second for the members of this group to break into chaos and meet their attackers. The Council had wanted to take everyone they could peacefully and without blood, but it was clear the group would not make this possible.

Most of the weapons were stored in crates or half assembled, but a few of them picked up fully assembled guns with ammo and started shooting. Reese hit the floor and so did Max. They looked at one another under the table and Reese saw the younger boy's fear. Reese thought he would be scared too. Hell, he knew he was scared too.

"Max," he called over the shouting and the noise. The boy watched him wide eyed for a moment and then turned, taking off and making sure to keep hunched over. Reese swore and stood half hunched as well, going after him. He knew he was bigger and stronger than Max, so if he could just catch him he was sure he could complete his assignment.

"Reese, watch out," the young man heard shouted behind him. Immediately, he ducked as a bullet went whizzing by his head. He looked to the side to see Nick had leapt on the guy with the gun and Clay was coming to help. Looking to the other side, he saw that Lucas and Paige were having a spell battle with a sorcerer and Savannah had just hit someone with a lightning bolt while Adam had wrestled another one to the ground and he screamed as the smell of smoke and burning flesh filled the room. Reese was immediately thankful that Noah had been kept home. He wouldn't be able to handle this, not for quite some time. He then wondered how much younger Max was than Noah and repressed a shutter, angry at the bastards here.

He wasn't sure where Antonio and Elena were but he didn't have time to think. He needed to catch Max before he completely fled. His nose was useless, but he could easily tell what he was thinking. Max had obviously headed for the big red door on the other side of the room. As quickly as possible he stood and raced to the door, leaping through it and landing in a perfect crouch. Max was nowhere in sight but that wasn't really a surprise.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I want to help," Reese called to the empty room. This room, unlike the one they first entered on the opposite side, held only a cement floor and a wooden table with chairs. A leaning and loud refrigerator was humming in the corner with the smell of rotting food coming from it. Well, at least one smell permeated the chemically metal smell, he thought.

He shook his head and headed for the door on the opposite side of the room. Opening it, he saw it led to a hallway going in both directions. He made a split second decision and went to his left. Reese really wished he had his sense of smell to help him out, but again, the chemicals obscured it. He never realized how much he missed it until it was gone, like most things in life. Fleetingly, thoughts of his parents entered his mind and he heard their laughing voices as they encouraged him with doing something or other. Reese never realized how much he would miss them until they were ripped from his life either. Quickly, he pushed them aside so he could concentrate and continued down the grimy hall.

The first door he opened was a closet with broken mops and expired cleaning liquid stacked on broken shelves. The next two doors were locked but when he broke the lock he only saw office like areas. Turning, he ran back the way he came, only stopping to listen for noises every few seconds. He heard nothing. Either the kid was quiet or he was gone. If Max was gone, he would be cursing himself. He refused to fail his first assignment with the pack.

Reese continued down the hallway, breaking locks and opening doors and finding more closets and offices. He growled to himself and made himself stop to take a breath and relax a bit. If he was gone then he was gone. It wasn't Reese's fault and he knew this. After he had taken a moment he refocused on the grimy wall surfaces and opened the next to last door. Sleeping quarters. Dirty mattresses littered the floor with blankets and pillows and the smell here was almost worse than the work room.

Something moved on the other side of the room and it surprised him to see Max leaping at him in a half change. The boy must have panicked. Max snarled and bared his teeth as he flew at Reese and Reese turned just in time so that Max sailed past and only struck his left shoulder with his claw. Reese growled as it bit into his flesh, but he fell to the ground in a crouch and turned before he could do much about it. "I won't hurt you," he said, holding out his hands hoping to calm Max down. The key was to not be afraid and cower but to try and not dominate him either. Either could get him killed or anger him enough to accomplish the rest of the change.

Max opened his mouth as he glared at Reese, but his ability to speak seemed to be lost with his change and he roared when he realized this. Reese watched, but he didn't seem to be going either way with the change. Reese fleetingly wondered if he was stuck before he spoke again "I'm not going to hurt you," he said again in as calm a voice as he could manage.

The half wolf boy just stared at him for a moment before cocking his head and leaping for Reese's throat. He backed up and raised his hands, not knowing what else to do, when suddenly the door swung open and Max smashed into it. He yelped and then fell to the ground dazed. With a grin Antonio walked by Reese and went straight to the dazed boy. He swiftly grabbed his wrist that were started to grow bigger and less hairy and tied him with rope he had in his pockets in front of his stomach. In less than a minute there was no trace of the wolf left but in Max's eyes.

"Up you get," Antonio said, lifting him to his feet. He swayed for a moment then shook his head as if to clear it. Looking at him, Reese judged he wasn't any older than 15 but that was just because of his size. The fierce determination and the spark of intelligence in his eyes told him a different story, though. He might be small but he wasn't a weakling. He could tell that already.

"Let me go," Max snarled and then began to struggle. Some more choice, and forbidden at least in the Sorrentino house, words were spoken, but Antonio didn't pay attention as he easily took him by the back of the shirt and led him through the door and down the hallway. Reese followed after glancing once more at the mess of a room. What a miserable life. He allowed himself a moment to feel bad before he followed them down the hallway.

As soon as Tonio got Max through the door, not easy when the person you're holding is intent on struggling out of your grip, he lifted him off his feet by the back of his shirt again and brought him to the group the pack and the Council had tied up on the floor. Reese could easily picture himself in the same position before the pack rescued him. Thankfully, he had avoided such a fate. Unfortunately, some hadn't.

Reese walked over to his pack and looked at the group of people tied up and then at Max again. He sat on the cement looking up at the group, glaring with his odd sea like eyes. Reese looked over at Elena and then back to the kid. Compared to the others he looked like a puppy caught in the dog pound. His glare told the older boy he wasn't a weakling, but the smell of fear and uncertainty coming off of him told him the other things he needed to know. He might be acting brave, but he was a bit scared. Who could blame him, Reese thought, he knew he would be too.

"Interrogation time," Clay smiled and cracked his knuckles. Max continued to glare while the werewolf beside him, the one Clay would gleefully dismember, was suddenly encompassed with the stink of fear. He should be afraid. Even Reese was still afraid of Clay from time to time.

The way they had planned to do this was to let each supernatural take care of their own race and get as much info as possible from them. They knew this was bigger than just this small place so they were hopeful that one of them could get information from one of the group. They would see.


	2. Ch 2 Organized Chaos

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank SheWolf13 for her excellent editing skills and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**.

**This is sneak preview for the story I intend to write. I'd love feedback and comments as it's quite different that my usual writing style.**

Ch 2 Organized Chaos

Elena sighed as she looked around at the scene around her. Organized chaos was how she would describe it. The mutts and the rest of the supernaturals were tied up on the floor. They all, except for Max, had a variety of cuts, bruises and blood gushing from their various wounds. Two of them had bullet wounds that they would not let the Council bind or treat.

The Council had about the same degree of wounds with Adam having sustained a gunshot wound to the arm and Nick one in his shoulder. Both wounds were clean and went straight through so they had been bound and given pain killers. Paige also sustained a broken hand having panicked and hit one of the men in the jaw who Clay took down before he did anymore damage.

She gazed over at the two mutts knowing Clay wanted to get down to business. He was already cracking his knuckles and looking at the older mutt hungrily. She wasn't sure how old the younger boy was but he was certainly too young for the kind of interrogation they had in mind. No, she knew the key to getting him to speak would be to earn his trust, especially when she intended to bring him back to Jeremy and the pack. "Antonio," she called, turning away from Lucas and Savannah then to address the situation.

The muscled man looked over from tending to his son who sat on the floor and nodded when she gestured. He spoke softly to Nick for a moment before patting him on the arm and getting up to go to his Alpha elect. The worry he had for his son had distracted him and he couldn't stop going over the moment in his mind. He had turned, just for a moment, but in that moment he had heard the gunshot ring out simultaneous with Nick's yell. Turning, he was horrified to see blood running down his shoulder and shirt and front and his deathly pale skin. Nick, of course, would be fine, but seeing his son hurt had shaken him a bit. So much so that Elena sent him from the room and after Reese to make sure he was ok.

Max continued to glare at the blonde guy and everyone else. Moments before, he had been watching the large muscled man, Antonio, with the guy who looked a lot like him sitting on the floor, but he wasn't sure of his name. Someone had shot him and Max could not help but think that it was his own fault. They had known, he assumed, going in that they had weapons. His eyes followed as the man went to the blonde woman and for a moment he was caught off guard. The woman seemed to be telling him what to do and that couldn't be right. Was she even a werewolf, he wondered? He couldn't help but remember the hours and hours of lessons he had learned from his father that included how superior men were to women and how only men could be werewolves. He knew if he could smell her he would know but smelling anything but the weapons and the room itself was impossible in here.

He looked up sharply when he heard footsteps coming towards him and scowled as the man came to stand over him. Antonio, and Reese, Max knew his name from hearing someone speak to him, joined him. "Your name is Max, right?" Antonio asked. Max glared at him not answering and he sighed and crouched before he spoke again. "Look, we don't want to hurt you and we won't. We'd like to help you. You're obviously a young werewolf who got caught up in something you don't understand," he said gently.

"I understand perfectly," Max growled and his eyes lit with fire. "I'm not stupid just because I'm not pack," he said viciously and with all the bitterness of a much older werewolf. Antonio blinked at him and then rubbed a hand through his hair. Where had he learned to be so hateful, the older man wondered and then pushed the thought aside. He would deal with that later.

"No, of course not...," he started to say, but the boy spoke again. Anger seemed to run through his veins as he addressed the much older werewolf. Reese was surprised he didn't spark as he spoke, but then again, he was always surprised Adam didn't spark from speaking either.

"You think I'm just some stupid mutt who you can torture into telling you anything. I don't know anything, so fuck off," Max growled. So much for him being a scared little kid like Elena had hoped, Antonio thought as he stood. Reese stood with his arms crossed watching the exchange. He crocked an eyebrow at Antonio, asking silently what they should do.

"I guess he doesn't know anything, Reese," Antonio said, winking at him now. Reese nodded and looked down at Max with a disappointed expression. "What do you think we should do with him?" Tonio asked now. Max looked from one to the other with an expression of anger and hate.

"I don't know, but I'm sure Noah will be disappointed. When he heard we found another werewolf that was his age he was excited to meet him," Reese answered. Max looked surprised at this and curiosity sparked in his eyes. He opened his mouth for a moment but then closed it, refusing to speak. He would not be fooled that easy or, at least, that he would let them see. He wanted to ask who Noah was and why the hell they thought he would like to meet him. He also wanted to ask if they were crazy, but he reframed from both questions.

Around them, the rest of the supernaturals were taking their charges elsewhere as the werewolves would do. It would turn into real chaos if they interrogated them all here. Once the last of the other races had left, Elena ordered Clay to get Alex ready and Antonio to search Max and then take him outside. Max glared at the man as he walked forward and easily took the boy's upper arm and pulled him a standing position. "I won't hurt you," he assured as he began searching the boy's pockets. Max growled but said nothing as the man searched him.

"Pack of cigarettes, a lighter and a piece of paper," Tonio said for Reese's benefit. The other young man was standing tense and ready in case the boy tried something, but he seemed to be smarter than that, or so Reese thought. Max looked over as Tonio unfolded the note and looked at it before looking at Reese and then Max again. Reese cocked an eyebrow and then accepted the piece of paper in Antonio's outstretched hand.

"What language is this?" he asked, glancing down at it and then at Max. Max's stony look told him all he needed to know. He wasn't giving them any information. Reese shrugged and shoved the paper in his pocket, accepting the fact that this kid was telling them nothing willingly. He could hardly blame him. Had he himself been that defensive and fearful once? At least the kid hadn't lost any limbs due to his ordeal, Reese thought, and knew Max had noticed his missing fingers. The boy was staring at his hand as if Reese's fingers had just fallen off in front of him. The older boy didn't hide his old wounds like he used to. They were the mark of what he went through and a reminder of his past and he refused to be ashamed of that. The pack had taught him not be to be ashamed.

"We'll take it to Karl and see if he can decipher it," Antonio said, looking at Max. The boy's expression didn't change one way or the other about this, so there was no way to tell where his thoughts were. "In the meantime, Reese, take him outside and I'll be there in a moment," Antonio ordered the young man. Reese nodded and took Max's arm from the older werewolf, gently leading him away as Tonio turned towards Elena. He saw that Clay had tied Alex to a chair to begin their questions and had gotten the cold faraway look in his eyes he adapted for these kinds of things.

"They really aren't so bad you know," Reese said as he led Max across the room to the door. Max said nothing as usual and Reese settled in for a long session where only he spoke. He didn't mind because he could always find something to talk about but having another voice to contribute was always nice. These are the times when he wished for Noah the most. Reese was trying to figure this kid out and had just started to say something else when a scream rang out through the warehouse floor.

Max jumped and even Reese startled a little, loosening his grip. Max, being a resourceful kid, took the opportunity to yank his arm from Reese and take off. The outer doors were still propped open and Reese cursed as he realized what was happening and took off after him. He called for the others before he disappeared through the door at full speed. "Max, come on mate," he roared as he raced out of the warehouse and looked around. He just caught sight of Max's blue shirt disappearing into the trees. Reese swore again and took off, hoping the others could follow his scent, even through the chemical smells.

"We just want to help," Reese called as he crashed through the bushes and trees, not bothering to be careful. The boy, a good 30 feet head of him, was making no effort to silence his own footsteps. The older boy ran as fast as possible, hearing the others behind him, but he didn't pay attention. This was his fault, he felt, and he needed to make it right.

Max ran blindly, not quite sure where he was going, but knowing he had to go. He had heard the other werewolf scream and he had no intention in becoming the next person they tortured. He stumbled as he caught branches and roots on the ground and looked around frantically for the easiest way to go. Just as he thought he saw an area where the trees thinned a bit, he was tackled from behind. Max yelled as he went down and twisted in the air so he landed on his back with an angry werewolf crouching over him.

"Stop," Reese growled when the other boy struggled against him and tried to hit him with his bound wrists. Max, beyond hearing, kicked out and caught Reese in the stomach and for a moment Reese was winded and Max managed to wiggle up a bit. Before he could get any further Reese grabbed his arms and pushed them above his head looking down at the boy and straddling him. "Stop," Reese ordered now, breathing hard. Behind him they both heard two others come into their outcropping of trees.

Max, breathing hard, could only glare at Reese but he no longer struggled. The older boy took a deeper breath and got off of Max still holding his hands. Max's shirt had pulled up and been ripped through and before Antonio could say a word he stared at the boy's stomach with wide eyes. Elena beside him stared as well. Reese, being too busy with trying to breathe, only looked at them and then down before he joined them in staring.

The boy's stomach and chest were covered in bruises but the older wounds were the ones the older wolves were looking at. Multiple burns and scars layered his chest and stomach and disappeared below the waist line of his jeans. Max saw them looking at him and growled, turning to the side a bit. Antonio swore as his shirt fell to the side and they saw deeper and longer scars all up and down his back as if he'd been whipped. Stunned silence filled the forest as they floundered for what to say or do.

"Please," Max begged, showing the first sign of vulnerability and refusing to look at them now. Elena crouched and touched Max's arm lightly. He jerked back with a hiss and glared at her.

"I know you're scared, but no one is going to hurt you. I give you my word and the Alpha's word," she said. He looked at her levelly and narrowed his eyes at her. He glanced from Antonio to Reese and then scowled.

"I'm not scared of you," he growled and struggled to get up on his own. Elena sighed and took his arm gently, helping him up. As soon as he was on his feet he jerked away from her. His shirt hung in stripes off his chest and back, barely there. The scuffle with Reese and its previous condition didn't do anything to help at all.

Antonio had to wonder where all the boy's hate and bitterness came from, but he'd had time to ask those questions later. Right now they needed to focus on getting him to a place where he couldn't run and to where they could question him. They couldn't treat him like an adult, but he wasn't a young child either. He was, however, a boy, who, in Antonio's mind, deserved what little childhood he might have left. It was obvious to him he hadn't had a very good one so far. Maybe, he thought, he was a bit too soft hearted, but who wouldn't be, looking at the situation? He felt the same way when it came to Noah and Reese as well.

"Antonio, take the boys back to the hotel and Nick as well. You know what to do," Elena said, placing complete trust in the older man. He nodded and gently, so Max could see, he walked forward and took his arm again. Max looked away from him to glare at the ground now and the oldest pack member shook his head. He had no idea how he would get through to such a bitter kid but he would try.

Max didn't pay attention to much until they got to the hotel. He knew what he wanted to ask and to say but he didn't. He thought longingly of the books he left behind because no matter where he went or what he did he could always count on his books. He could always get lost in their words and feel better because of them. If they sensed his unease they said nothing and didn't demand anything more of him until they were settled inside.

The boy sat on the bed uneasily, looking at his tied hands as Antonio murmured with Nick. Reese was sitting on top of the desk opposite Max's bed and typing on his laptop, ignoring him as well. Slowly, Max's glance went to the small window in the bathroom as his thoughts raced on how to get through it before being caught. Reese seemed to laugh at something across from him and then, looking up, seeing where Max's gaze was. He sighed and clicked the send button on an email he was working on before closing the computer and standing. Casually, he walked to the door and shut it, looking at the boy who flushed and looked away.

"How do you feel about a shower and some food?" Antonio suddenly asked, looking up and seeing Reese's gaze. He leaned in front of the bathroom door with his arms crossed, looking protective and, Tonio assumed, overcompensating for what he thought was previous failures. Tonio gave Reese a reassuring look before turning to Max, but the older boy spoke first.

"I can't smell that bad, can I?" Reese joked. Tonio chuckled and looked over at his son who smirked. He was lying on the bed resting with his eyes closed but listening closely. Antonio patted his leg lightly before turning back to the boys. Reese had a goofy grin on his face and Max was looking at him as if he was crazy. Hell, maybe he was, but that meant all of them were.

"Max," Antonio said gently, rolling his eyes at Reese. The boy turned and looked at Antonio before shaking his head lightly. "Why?" he asked him curiously. Max turned and gave him a withering look but quickly looked back at Reese to make sure he wasn't trying something.

"You'll make me talk, right? If I talk I get food or get to have a shower and I'm not talking," he said stubbornly. Reese chuckled and Antonio smiled, shaking his head. Max, still confused, looked at both of them curiously.

"Yup, we starve everyone in this pack. Can't you see Reese over there is withering away," Nick said sarcastically. Max looked over at the man lying down and swallowed, flushing again and glaring at the floor.

"I think you can see my ribs," Reese said, playing along. Max glanced up as he lifted his shirt to show his six pack and then looked quizzically at the rest of the room. Max's eyes went a bit wider at the show of muscle and he didn't move his gaze until Reese dropped his shirt.

"No," Antonio said, ignoring them both, "We will give you food and let you take a shower whether you talk to us or not," he informed. Surprised, Max looked up at the man with an unreadable expression and a million emotions crossing through his eyes. Finally, he settled his emotions and nodded. Max thought he knew what the man would want in return and, although he was amenable, he wasn't exactly happy.

They left the bathroom door open as he showered and Reese gave him some clothes he bought on the way to get food so he could change. The clothes were big but in much better shape than anything else he had. Max sat on the end of the bed he had been told he would sleep in, finishing the last of his food and still looking stunned that he had gotten to eat so well. Antonio watched the boy closely. He had just gotten a text saying that the mutt, Alex, was dead and they were on their way over. He assumed that meant they had some answers now and he knew it was time to see if he could get something from the boy. He had calmed visibly and didn't act as if everyone was going to beat him every second so maybe he would be willing.

Reese looked over from his spot near Nick and watched Antonio for a moment. The man was completely caught up in watching Max who was less nervous now. He could tell something was going to happen so, throwing a glance at the sleeping Nick, he set aside his book and sat up, waiting.

Max looked from his hands to the man looking at him across the room, instantly nervous again and itching for a cigarette. "I want my smokes back," the boy demanded. Maybe in his old life he would have asked, but he had learned that asking got you nothing. You had to be ruthless and demanding if you wanted things in life and, he thought, especially with the pack.

"I'll tell you what, you answer some of my questions and you can have a cigarette," Antonio said craftily. Reese gave his mentor an appreciative nod, but Max didn't seem to appreciate it as much. He glared at Antonio under his lashes and then stopped to think for a bit. He didn't want to give into what he considered an unreasonable demand, but he could feel the headache he was getting from not having what he craved in hours and decided he would have to give in.

"Fine," he growled, not looking happy. Antonio nodded and gestured to Reese who opened the side door of the nightstand and pulled out the pack. He set the lighter on top and in view of Max who glanced at it with a hungry look in his eyes and then looked back at Antonio with an unwillingly look.

"How old are you?" Antonio started. Max looked surprised at him, assuming he would want to know everything he knew about the operation and what was going on. Max looked as if he was thinking for a moment before he finally answered him.

"I'm 15," he said, looking at the floor. Antonio nodded, knowing he had pin pointed the right age. Reese looked at Max sympathetically and shook his head at the boy when he wasn't looking. Noah was only 17 and he couldn't picture him in the same situation at all. He was too young, but this kid was even younger. He wanted to clench his fist and hit something but he remained in control as the pack had taught him.

"Is your father Bruce Logan? And what's your full name?" Antonio asked now. Max's head shot up sharply when he heard his father's name, giving Tonio his answer. His eyes filled with dread and fear for a moment before he was able to clear them and nod. Reese swallowed across the room, looking from Max to Antonio and back. The tension in the room had shot up tenfold. Imperceptibly, Tonio gestured to Reese to be ready. Reese pulled forward on the bed just in case and ready to spring.

"He's my father and my full name is Maximus Elyah Brewster Logan," Max said, saying his name with a European accent Antonio thought was probably Russian or Polish. No one said anything for a moment, but slowly Max pulled forward on the bed and stood. It was clear he was done with the questions as he reached over and scooped up the cigarettes and lighter, eyeing Reese. Reese didn't move as he did this and then turned and went towards the balcony. Immediately, without Tonio telling him to, he followed Max to the balcony, sliding the glass door open Max had just shut. Antonio could see Max leaning against the rail and the bright light of the small flame as he lit up. Reese pulled himself onto the balcony and sat there chatting.

Antonio sighed and was just thinking about what to do when he heard the key card in the door and it opened to reveal two of his favorite blond haired pack members. Elena smiled at him as she came in and dumped a stack of books on the side table. Clay looked exhausted and immediately he went to the mini bar to mix a drink.

"Did you find out anything?" Elena asked, sitting heavily on the end of Nick's bed. Nick muttered something in his drugged induced sleep and fell silent again. Elena glanced from him to Antonio again as Clay sat down and took a gulp of his drink, almost draining the whole glass. Antonio nodded and told them what he knew which wasn't much.

"15?" Elena said and then swore. Antonio nodded and glanced at the window where he could see a trail of smoke from the boy's cigarette fly into the night. He looked a bit more relaxed now, at least, which meant that maybe someone would not have to stay up all night and keep watch.

"You didn't get anything else?" she asked, looking to the balcony as well. Tonio shook his head and watched Clay for a moment. The faraway look in his eyes was receding and he was coming back to earth. It took a lot to torture someone, Antonio knew from experience, but he knew Clay would be back with them fully soon enough.

"No, he shut down after he told me who his father is," the older werewolf answered and then told him his suspicions of him being of Russian or Polish origins. Elena nodded and said she would look into it. She was just about to say something else when the balcony door opened and both boys walked in. Max looked up and tensed when he smelled more people. Reese looked up as well and smiled at his pack members before locking the door behind them and staying put just in case. Max wasn't exactly trustworthy and hearing his age didn't help matters.

"Max, I took the opportunity to bring you some of your things," Elena smiled kindly. Max stayed put and watched her, and Clay took the opportunity to watch him and not care who knew it. Clay rarely cared who watched him do what he wanted. Elena stood then and walked to the table to pick up the boy's books. As soon as she turned, Max's eyes shot up in surprise and he couldn't suppress a smile and a sigh of relief. Forgetting himself for a moment, he strode forward until he was in front of her. Clay stood suddenly, watching them just in case, but, Elena thought, if she could take a werewolf twice her size and strength she could take a boy who barely reached her chest.

Max said nothing as she handed over the books and he backed up until he was against a wall. Once he was there he sunk down until he was sitting, still clutching his books. It suddenly struck Antonio that these pages with words were all he had in the world and he was holding them so tightly because his world was falling apart. No matter how hard or tough he pretended to be, he was just a kid and Antonio was again struck with the want to help him and be there for him.

The pack left him there to read and be comforted by his books. Reese went back to reading and watching Max every once in a while. He didn't open the book but paid attention to everyone around him, studying them intently. Reese remembered being nervous around the pack at first. He too studied everyone around him, not being able to relax, and for days on end he didn't let himself be happy, couldn't let himself be happy. Not until just before Noah came that was.

Elena, after seeing everything was under control, led Clay out and to their own room. Clay was only too happy to follow his wife and enjoy some much needed alone time. Clay loved his children and his pack, but privacy was so rare now he had to enjoy every moment of it and he intended to tonight as well.

Antonio shook his head as he watched the door close and his Alpha elect and beta went to their own room, no doubt to act very un-leader like. "Alright, I think it's bed time," Tonio announced. glancing at the clock. It was already past midnight and it had been a very long, exhausting day. Max tensed once again at this pronouncement and seemed to sigh in resignation. He finally stood, clutching the books protectively, which he finally realized he needed to release to set on the table.

Reese directed him to the washroom and gave him pyjamas as well. Max took the clothes, clutching them tightly, and glared at Reese before turning towards the washroom. Reese's heart sank as he watched him go. They had gone a few hours without him glaring or cursing them and he was hoping it meant he realized they wouldn't hurt him, but, apparently not. "He'll come around," Antonio said, patting Reese's shoulder. The young man nodded and turned to get ready for bed as well.

Max lay in bed after getting ready and stared at the shadows dancing on the ceiling. He was tense and had been clutching the covers tightly ever since he had lied down beside Antonio. Tonio himself was wide awake as well and would be until the boy fell asleep. On the other side, Reese was already dreaming and Tonio let him. One of them had to be rested and wakeful the next day.

They lay for a little while longer with Tonio blinking away sleep and looking at Max every once in a while. His wide and strange eyes still looked at the ceiling. "Would you like some help sleeping?" Antonio asked him. He took in a deep breath and then turned his head to look at him.

He blinked and then pulled himself into a sitting position. Antonio pulled himself up a bit too, putting his weight on his elbows to watch him. The boy blinked and then moved towards the older man. Antonio stayed completely still as he did so. This was out of character, but he hadn't known Max long, so who knew? Maybe he realized that they wouldn't hurt him or maybe he was seeking comfort.

"What do you want me to do?" Max asked in a low and husky voice. Antonio was immediately on alert, but he could only watch as Max set his hand on the man's chest and then moved down. Max smiled when his hand reached the area where the blanket met his waist and his boxers. "I'll do anything," he said now and Antonio felt the boy touch his crotch.

In a swift move, Antonio grabbed the younger boy and pushed him off of him, pinning him to the bed. Max looked up at him unafraid until he saw Antonio's look and began to struggle in earnest. "Max, stop," Antonio ordered as he panicked. When Max realized he wasn't getting away he screamed, starling Antonio and bringing Reese out of a dead sleep. Thankfully, the drugs kept Nick under.

"Antonio?" Reese asked, standing now beside the bed and looking wide eyed at them. He tried to adjust to the low light and finally he cursed and turned on the bed side lamp. Reese narrowed his eyes when he saw Antonio on top of Max, pinning the boy by straddling him and holding his wrists above his head. His other hand covered Max's mouth, but Max didn't seem to notice as he kept wriggling and struggling. His shirt was half off again and Reese noticed his scars at the same time as the door flew open and Elena and Clay were by his side.

"What happened?" Elena asked, observing the struggle and putting a knee on the bed. Antonio explained and Elena sighed as Clay sat on the edge of the bed, watching with no emotions. "Let him go," Elena ordered at the same time as she gestured for Reese to stand by the balcony door. Reese went immediately, seeing his own muscled shadow in the light of the windowed door before turning towards the room.

Antonio slowly got off of Max and then removed his hands, but before he could get his hand far enough away, Max bit Antonio's lingering fingers. Antonio hissed in pain as Max glared at him and sat up. "Fuck you," he growled loud enough to wake the inhabitants around them.

"I don't think you've been bitten since Nicky was a boy," Clay observed dryly. No one said anything as Elena took Antonio's fingers and looked at them. Tonio shook his head and gave the boy a look which he returned with a deathly glare. Elena took Antonio's bitten fingers and fished out the antibiotic cream in the first aid kit beside the bed and some bandages.

"Do that again and you might have a nice bite mark of your own," Elena warned. Max's gaze went from Antonio to Elena, looking at her with hatred. She returned the look with interest and didn't look away with the challenge. Finally, Max looked away and she growled. "I am not sure what you think you were doing, but it is forbidden here. No one here expects sex, Max. It saddens me to learn you think we do, but we don't," she said, but her voice got softer as she spoke. Thinking about it, she realized why he may be like this and she stood, looking down at him.

Max said nothing but he looked at her with less hatred and more curiosity now. Elena's blue eyes filled with understanding and she moved forward, reaching for him, for a moment only seeing a boy needing help. In seconds Max was off the bed and backed up to the wall and Elena stood there frozen. "Elena?" Clay said, setting a hand on her shoulder in confusion. Elena shook her head and pulled back. Clay stood as well, giving her a questioning look.

"Antonio, can you handle this?" she asked and Tonio nodded, looking at Elena worriedly. The Alpha elect nodded and then turned, moving to the door. Clay followed her, still looking confused but not willing to let her out of his sight. When they were gone, Antonio looked at the boy, trying to look calm now.

"Max, I am sorry if you're scared, but none of us really understand what's going on. I don't, expect anything like that and neither does anyone else here. We won't touch you and we don't want to be touched like that, understood?" Tonio asked, trying to keep a calm voice. Max looked at him with loathing and with clenched fists. Max's mind seemed to be thinking a million miles a minute and Antonio could almost see his mind working like clockwork.

"You think I want to do that?" he asked contemptuously and with a snort. Antonio closed his mouth and looked from Reese to him, not quite sure what to say. Finally, he settled on what he wanted to say, figuring he wouldn't be scaring him or angering him anymore than he was already.

"Then why?" the man asked, standing now by the side of his bed. He could hear the low and rhythmic breathing of his son behind him and was thankful he was such a deep sleeper at times. Max filled with dread as the older man asked this, but he only swallowed and didn't answer him. Antonio saw a moment of pain and fear flash in his eyes that made his chest tighten. Let him keep his secrets, Antonio thought, because he knew he couldn't keep them forever.

When Reese and Antonio finally convinced the boy to come back to bed, he again lay staring at the ceiling. Antonio sighed inwardly and knew this would be a very long night. He definitely thought he was much too old for this kind of thing anymore, but he felt no one had told Max that.


	3. Ch 3 Broken Anger

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank SheWolf13 for her excellent editing skills and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**.

Ch 3 Broken Anger

Max lay awake until 5 am staring at the ceiling as he knew Antonio was doing beside him. Any hope he had of escape was short lived when he realized he was being monitored 24/7. He wondered what these people actually wanted from him. He couldn't be that valuable of a source of information for them, could he? He knew he was young, but did they also consider him a dangerous mutt? Max groaned inwardly as he lay sweating with waves of fear and anxiety rolling through him. He wanted to be sick but he didn't dare move even when a headache threatened. He wanted so badly to have one of his cigarettes to calm his nerves, but they didn't seem to like this habit so he said nothing.

Antonio fought sleep, wishing he could just give the kid beside him some sleeping pills or maybe a good whack in the head. It' a good thing he wasn't Clay as he would have actually done that too. Finally, when dawn's light started to penetrate the room and Antonio was about to give up and go grab a coffee, Max drifted off. The older man was incredibly surprised he was able to fight it so long given how tired he seemed. For a kid he seemed to have the worries of a thousand years on his shoulders.

Antonio very carefully sat up a bit and looked over at him, almost wincing. In sleep he looked even younger and seemed even more venerable. He longed to reach over and brush the hair from his eyes or give him some small comfort but he didn't dare. Instead he rolled off the bed very carefully and crouched by Reese, shaking the younger man. Reese woke with a start, seeing Antonio bring a finger to his lips warning him to be quiet. "He just drifted off, can you take watch for a bit?" he whispered. The blonde haired young man nodded immediately and sat up, trying to wake himself up a bit. Antonio smiled and patted his arm, standing, and then went back to bed being careful not to wake the boy.

Reese finally got up and strode to the other side of the room, quickly dressing and making coffee with what was available in the room. Once upon a time he had been used to only coffee from the big named brands like _Starbucks _and _Coffeehouse, _but when he went on the run he quickly got used to whatever swill that was available. He was coming to understand that even if the pack could afford the best hotels; those hotels did not understand the meaning of a good coffee. From the lowest inn to the biggest five star resort. They all sold the same crap.

He finally settled at the table and pulled his laptop close. He figured he may as well check his emails and send a quick one to Noah to tell him what was going on. He promised he would provide regular updates since he wasn't allowed to go on the mission, a fact Noah was still a bit sore about. Noah did not like being treated like a kid and they tried not to, but he was one of the younger members and he still had a lot of problems to work through before he was ready for field work. Reese was working hard with him, as were Nick and Antonio, knowing eventually he would be a great asset to them, but right now he was a good friend and brother and Reese knew he was lucky to have him.

As the room filled with light and everyone slept on, Reese was just finally getting into writing an essay he had due in a few weeks when he heard a cry. He jerked in surprised, forgetting the others around him for a bit, and looked towards the beds. For a moment he couldn't discern who had been in distress and was just about to go back to work when he saw Max jerk and then scream. He started thrashing and hitting things blindly, missing Antonio by inches. Reese shot up and rushed to the side of Max's bed while Antonio bolted awake on the other side. Max screamed again and Antonio immediately reached for him.

Like déjà vu, the door burst open and Elena and Clay stumbled in still half asleep but ready for battle. "Max," Antonio said as Reese sat beside the boy and took his arm. Antonio said his name once again and shook him lightly on the other arm. Elena and Clay watched what was happening and then moved forward just as a knock sounded on the door.

"What's going on?" Nick asked in a confused voice in the midst of the chaos around them. Elena cursed and went to the door, shoving Clay out of the way of sight. He wasn't the best person to deal with at the best of time and especially not first thing in the morning. As she answered the door Max came awake with a gasp and looked at them wide eyed. The greens and blues of his eyes seemed to grow light and then dark as he tried to figure out what was going on around him, but for once he didn't look angry, just upset.

"My son had a nightmare," Elena could be heard saying at the front door and apologizing. Max took a deep breath, finally understanding, and went scarlet as Elena shut the door and turned, walking into the room with crossed arms. He jerked his arms quickly from both Reese and Antonio's grip and backed up to the head board, hugging his knees to his chest, refusing to look at them.

"Are you ok?" Antonio asked gently. Max nodded looking at the blankets on the bed and studying the patterns on the quilt. The older man looked from Max to Elena with a question in his eyes, but Elena was studying the boy intently now.

"Seriously, what the hell is going on?" Nick asked, sitting up now. All eyes went to him for a moment. Clay rolled his eyes and sat down beside his friend, explaining in short clipped words what was happening. Nick, still stunned, absorbed it all and shook off the last vestiges of the drug induced sleep, wincing when his shoulder gave a sharp throb of pain.

Max finally looked up at the unmoved group but had a hard time keeping their gazes. Again, he looked away, flushing scarlet. He felt he was a freak, even among freaks. He might be special and have different abilities, but he always even stood out among the special like a blow torch. Well, he thought, he was determined not to stand out anymore because they would never have to know about his half demon powers. They would never know just how dangerous he could be. For the first time in his life he was thankful for the ability to control them, even when he was angry, at least half the time reliably. It was better than nothing, he knew.

"Let's get some breakfast and get home," Elena finally said. No one said a word as they started to do what they needed to do without instruction. Reese stood and went to his bag, shoving clothes in, while Nick stood with Clay's help and made his way to the washroom. Antonio cast a last glance towards the boy before he stood and met Elena's look. They silently communicated for a moment before she turned and walked from the room. Clay quickly followed as soon as Nicky was taken care of and Antonio turned back to Max, wondering what he should say to him.

As the boy looked up, his eyes flashed for a moment but in the next moment they were a calm sea green and blue again. He had calmed down quite a bit from his nightmare and seemed to be much more comfortable with no one being close to him. Antonio could hardly blame him. He appreciated how hard it might be for him to be around complete strangers. "It's not," Max suddenly murmured. Antonio looked at him surprised, but he glared down at the quilt, refusing to look at him again.

"What did you say?" the older man asked. He didn't think he had said anything out loud but he couldn't be sure. Reese looked over at the two curiously and zipped his bag the rest of the way. In his hand he had an extra book bag he planned to give to Max for his books. He wasn't sure why he felt so protective towards a boy who obviously didn't want to be here and who seemed to hate him, but he was.

Max cocked his head and regarded Antonio in a very wolf like way but didn't answer him. Antonio sighed and shook his head, pushing a hand through his hair. Maybe he was getting old and had been hearing things, but he would ask Jeremy about it just in case. "I brought this along if you want to use it," Reese said kindly addressing Max. The boy continued to look at Antonio like this until Nick cleared his throat. Max looked over quickly and then looked at the bed, glaring and crossing his arms.

"I'd love to get home, old man," Nick said, watching Max as the rest were doing. As suddenly as Max seemed to become angry, he was up and had pushed past Reese, who had been striding towards him to deliver the backpack, to get to the washroom. He slammed the door and they could hear the shower inside going full tilt in seconds. "What is going on around here?" Nick asked, walking to the bed and sitting on the edge of it.

"I'm not sure," Tonio said, answering Nick before he turned to Reese, "Can you take the bags out to the car and keep an eye on the window?" he said, emphasizing the last part. Reese nodded, understanding, and picked up a few of their bags, taking off. "Are you ok?" Tonio asked, turning to his son. Nick nodded but let his father pull his shirt back and look at his bound shoulder.

"Yeah, dad, I'm fine," Nick said and rolled his eyes at his father. Antonio pulled Nick's shirt back up and then one hand went under his son's scruffy chin, pulling his gaze up a bit. Nick's brown eyes met his father's that were the exact same heart stopping brown. "Antonio," Nick said after a few moments. Antonio chuckled and bent down to plant a quick kiss on his son's hair. He may be a grown man now but he would always be the man's son.

Max turned the shower on as soon as he got into the washroom and then looked around the room. It wasn't a small bathroom, but the window above the toilet was not the biggest space. He had to try, though. He knew they were taking off today and who knows where they would take him and in how many ways they would torture the information from him they wanted. _Watch the window_ he suddenly heard floated through his head. Max gasped and grabbed his head for a moment, closing his eyes and grinding his teeth together. His head was already pounding from lack of smoking, but he wasn't sure he would have a head soon if he went with them. One of Max's weird abilities seemed to be that he could hear things people said or thought but only intermittingly. Sometimes he would hear a lot in a number of days and sometimes he could go for weeks or months without hearing anything.

He took a deep breath and stood, stepped onto the toilet and then onto the back of the flush and reached for the window, easing it open as fast as possible but so it wouldn't make noise. Once this was accomplished he wasted no time in pulling himself onto the window ledge. Max looked down and went wide eyed. The drop was three stories and he wasn't sure he could make it, even being a newly changed werewolf. Still, a little pain was better than a lot, he thought and took a deep breath before he closed his eye and jumped. He tried to position himself so he landed on the grass and as soon as he knew he was near enough he tucked and rolled but hit the ground wrong and cried out when he hit his shoulder hard. He hadn't used that move in years so he knew he was out of practice.

Tears sprang to his eyes, but he pushed them back as he sat up and hissed through the pain, grabbing his throbbing shoulder. He knew he had to get out of here and soon. He refused to cry, he hadn't cried since he was a small child and he wouldn't now. He pulled himself up onto his knees and swore when he saw Reese stride into the parking lot. He was in full view and would be seen any moment if he didn't move. The small patch of green strip he landed on was five feet wide and wound around the hotel. The parking lot spread out before him in a large square and the SUV they had come in was only about 20 feet away. Max scrambled up and took off to the right on instinct.

Reese whistled as he walked across the parking lot carrying the bags. He was fairly certain they would get back to Stonehaven with no more incidents or at least he hoped so. He took the keys to the vehicle from his pocket and found the button that unlocked everything, setting the bags inside. Absently, he looked into the woods beyond the parking, feeling his limbs itch and stretch. He was desperate for a run but he knew he could hold off. In the good old days he sometimes held off for a week but that was for an entirely different reason.

Sighing, he shut the door of the SUV and then looked towards the window he knew was the room Antonio has rented. He noticed the window was open and wondered who had done that when he suddenly realized and swore. Rushing forward, he looked both ways and just saw the boy disappear around the right side of the building. How had he messed up again? Reese thought as he ran after him.

Max had just rounded the side of the building, thinking he might be safe. Breathing hard, he looked around for a place to go. The woods that surrounded the back of the property seemed like the safest place, but a little further down a small hill was a lake where he could obscure his scent. It would take him too long to get to the lake and he assumed Reese would be here soon, so he ran forward going towards the woods. He hissed in pain as he ran and held his shoulder and then yelled out when Clay came around the opposite corner. There was no time to escape; he knew the blonde haired man was much to close.

Reese rounded the corner just as Max gave a strangle cry of pain and swore. He stopped in his tracks as he saw Clay grab Max's shoulder hard. Max yelled and tried to wrench away at the same time as a dull crack rang out. Clay looked surprised and let him go. Max stumbled back white faced and looking like he was in pain and Reese rushed forward and caught him before he could fall. Max was holding onto his left shoulder with his right hand and had his eyes squeezed tightly against the pain.

"Hey, you're ok," Reese said softly as he helped him to the ground. Max sat on his knees, still holding his shoulder and biting his lip so hard it was bleeding. Max felt the pain through his shoulder but knew that there was much worse to come since he had failed to escape. His father was right. He was a weakling and he'd pay for it soon enough. As much as his shoulder pained him, what he really wanted was a cigarette more than anything, but, then again, he thought, maybe his headache was a nice distraction from his shoulder, feeling as if it would fall off his body soon.

"What happened?" Elena's voice asked, penetrating Max's hazy head. He didn't pay attention to the answer and was only aware of someone gently touching his back, trying not to hurt his shoulder, or so it seemed to him. It seemed odd to him that they were trying so hard to be nice and convince him they were trying to help when they were intending on torturing him later on. He had to get away, but he knew he couldn't think straight with so much pain coursing through his body.

Reese held Max and watched Elena. As soon as Antonio saw what was happening he took off to get a first aid kit. Nick rounded the corner just as Antonio took off and leaned against the corner of the building. "You weren't supposed to kill him, Clay," he said, looking down at the boy on the ground. He thought life would definitely get interesting now that they would have an extra kid around. Life got interesting with Reese and even more so with Noah and this boy seemed just as dramatic as Noah could be.

Clay looked over at Nick and shrugged. "I didn't know he was hurt already," he said with an air of someone who didn't really care all that much. Clay did care for people, but those people had to be part of his pack and this boy wasn't. Yes, he felt a bit bad about the boy being hurt as he was a young werewolf who needed the pack's help, but he didn't know him and therefore he couldn't bring himself to care as much as if it was Noah or Reese.

"Nick, keep watch, Clay, the other side," Elena ordered. Both men nodded and took up their posts, watching for passers-by and making sure they would not be discovered. Antonio came around the corner then and set down the first aid kit and then crouched beside her, waiting for instructions. She reached inside the kit and brought out a readymade water bottle. It was clear Max wouldn't cooperate and with more than a day of driving they couldn't take chances.

"Drink something," she instructed gently. Max opened his eyes looking at her wearily but he opened his mouth as she instruction and drank thirstily. When she pulled the water back she saw his eyes start to glaze over and he closed them again, relaxing in Reese's arms. "We'll get him fixed up and then go," she said to them and they all nodded. All of them wanted nothing more than to get back to their pack with no more incidents.

"Reese," Antonio said gently and gestured for Max. He nodded and they switched positions as the older man laid the boy out on the ground. Gently, he probed his shoulder and felt where the bone had snapped. Elena gave the same second opinion and they quickly set and bound it before they went on their way. Thankfully his werewolf healing would heal his injuries twice as fast as a human being.

Max awoke what seemed like hours later to him with a pounding head and an aching shoulder. He lay a few minutes in a haze, not quite remembering anything but slowly it all came back. He remembered waking a few times on the road and hearing murmured voices and seeing a few of the pack members as well, but he always fell asleep again before he could think or do anything. This time he was wide awake and only feeling a bit groggy. He was also starving, he noticed, and in such bad need of a smoke he wanted to throw up.

Slowly he sat up and then got up, balancing himself on the bedpost for a moment and wincing at the pain in his shoulder and his head. Looking around, he was surprised to see he was in a bedroom. He thought he would be waking up in a cage or some other place they would ring answers from him. He shuttered for a moment and then walked to the window and pulled the curtains aside. Sun light streamed in hurting his head and he blinked against it as he looked out at the front yard of a house. A drive way led up to the home and trees surrounded it. Max knew he was now in the middle of nowhere.

He quickly looked down at the window sill and studied it. He didn't see anything unusual about it, but when he tried to pry it open it refused to budge. He could only use one arm since his shoulder was unusable, but even still, he thought, with one hand he should have been able to open it. Maybe this was more a prison then he knew, was his next thought, and he quickly abandoned the attempt and turned to the room again.

He sighed and looked around, studying the room before him. Fleetingly he wondered if he were locked in. Three doorways led to various places and he began with the closest one. He found a closet and sniffed, finding scents he was already familiar with from meeting various pack members. He turned from that door and opened the next one finding a bathroom. Relief coursed through him and he took a moment to use the washroom before he turned to the last door. Quietly he opened the door finding a deserted hallway. He was so surprised at not facing a locked door that he only stood for a moment. Finally he slipped into the hallway and walked down it, still finding no one.

Silently he walked down the steps he encountered at the end of the hall and looked around, hearing low voices coming from a room to his left. He had to find the exit and preferably find the kitchen before that so he could pilfer some food. He turned down the hallway and chose the first door on his right. As soon as it swung open he cursed. He found the kitchen but he also saw Reese and another dark haired boy talking and sitting at the island counter on bar stools. The dark haired boy stopped speaking and looked at Max with a welcoming smile just as Reese turned and smiled as well.

"Hi, Max, I hope you're feeling better," he said, sliding off the stool to his feet. Max noticed he had a beer in one hand which he set on the island table. Max ignored him and looked at the other boy who looked about his age. "This is Noah, he's 17," Reese introduced. Noah smiled again and stood now, clearly expecting Max to befriend him.

"I want a smoke, where are my cigarettes?" Max asked, ignoring him as well, and turned to Reese again. Noah lowered his out stretched hand slowly and frowned, feeling suddenly like a fool. Reese shot him a reassuring look and then focused on Max. He had hoped Max would take to another boy, but apparently he wasn't interested in making friends.

"Why don't you have something to eat first?" Reese asked kindly. Behind him Noah sat again and stared at the counter top, playing absently with a flyer there. Max glared at Reese, clearly back to his old self, and then rolled his eyes and turned to the fridge. He opened the door and grabbed a two litre bottle of juice and some leftover chicken legs.

"Happy?" Max asked, unscrewing the top of the juice and taking a swig, and then taking the food from its Tupperware container and taking a bite of the chicken leg. Noah looked open mouthed from Max to Reese, knowing this was unacceptable behaviour and Reese would do something about it, but to his surprise he only crossed his arms and watched the other boy.

"Reese?" Noah said, but Reese only looked at Noah and then back to Max again. Max shrugged and sat at the table, drinking the juice and eating chicken legs. He looked away from the other boys and around the kitchen, not speaking to them. When he was done he left the things he had been using and stood looking at Reese.

"Smokes," he said simply. Reese sighed and was about to say something when someone else opened the kitchen door. Max whirled and then swore when the movement hurt his shoulder. Antonio walked in and smiled widely at all three boys but frowned when the first two looked at him with uncertainty and the last one with anger. "I want my smokes," Max growled, looking up at the taller man.

Noah looked wide eyed from Max to Antonio now. He would never dare speak to him as such, yet the older werewolf seemed unfazed. "Fine, but you might want to save them. You're not getting anymore," Tonio warned and took the cigarettes plus the lighter from his front shirt pocket. Max snatched them from the werewolf and turned, going towards the back door he had spotted earlier. Antonio motioned for Reese to follow him right after Max slammed the door and muttered an obscenity under his breath.

Reese jumped up and followed him, casting a worried glance at Noah before he left. "You alright?" Antonio asked, seeing the look and sensing Noah's mood. Noah shrugged and fiddled with the flyer again until Tonio came to stand beside him and took the useless piece of paper, balling it and throwing it in the recycling. Noah would use any distraction he could to keep from speaking.

"He seems like a jerk," Noah said, not bothering to look at the man. Antonio sighed and set a hand on the young boy's shoulder. Noah was sensitive and easily offended. If someone didn't like him right away he took it to heart and it affected him a lot more than a normal kid. A little thing could easily turn into a big thing with him as well, so he knew he had to address it now or it would get out of control. Normally, he would get Nick to handle these things but he was still sleeping the pain in his shoulder off. When they had come back, Jeremy had rechecked the wound and had to make sure no fragments were left behind. Nick would be asleep for the next little while.

"Noah, Max is a very angry young man. He's pissed at the whole world and hates everyone and everything right now. You can't take anything he says or does to heart because all he is doing is acting tough, but I'll let you in on a little secret," Antonio said, winking at Noah when he looked up curiously. "He's just as scared as you were when you were with the mutts and he's just as lonely and unconfident. It's an act and soon enough he'll drop it, but until then don't take any of his shit, ok?" Tonio asked. Noah's wide green eyes studied his mentor for a moment before he bit his lip, looking uncertain. It was in these moments the older man wished most for Noah to have been raised by the pack and for him and Nick to be the ones to have taught and loved him. Wishing never made anything true, the man knew, and only helping him as best he could now would ensure he grew up to be the good person he knew he was.

"Where is his dad?" Noah asked now, struggling to understand the other boy through the lens of his own experiences. Antonio sighed and sat down on the bar stool now. Noah, seeing this, sat up a bit straighter, knowing what the other man said would be of importance.

"We're not sure but we know he's a wanted mutt. He's not a nice man, Noah," Antonio said and Noah's eyes lit with understanding since he had an asshole for a father as well, but Antonio shook his head. "He's, we think, very abusive. We think he did a number on Max and that's why we're so desperate to get through to him. He broke Max, Noah, early on, so we're not sure we can get through to him. Now, you're older than him and I could use your help in any way you can, ok?" Tonio asked. Noah nodded immediately, understanding and feeling important since he was given a task. "Good," Antonio said proudly and glanced towards the back door, wondering how Reese was doing and how the talk with Jeremy would go later on.

As soon as Max slammed the backdoor he looked around, seeing a huge expanse of woods spread out in front of him. There are a lot of possibilities there, he thought just as the back door opened again. Max rolled his eyes and strode forward, sitting on the back porch steps and reaching inside the pack to pull out another cigarette. He lit it up and sucked in deeply, feeling immediately relaxed as soon as the nicotine hit his body. He puffed out smoke and continued watching the woods again. He was content to ignore the other boy and ignore them all if he could help it.

Reese said nothing as he strode across the back porch and shivered a bit. According to the other pack members this weather was not cold, but he disagreed with that assessment. He was cold so it was cold. He sat on the porch steps near Max and saw his gaze was locked on the woods. Reese's gaze followed his, going past the stone wall in the backyard for which the property had been named, or at least partly, and to the edge of the woods. He could practically feel Max's nerves and could sense his want to bolt to more familiar territory. Reese knew there was no better time to set the kid straight.

"There a 20 foot tall electrified metal fence surrounding the property at the end of the tree line and separating this property from the neighbours. The only way to get out is through the front driveway because it goes all the way around," Reese informed. Max looked at the property and craned his head to the side where the tree line was closer but he saw no evidence of this. "It's hidden but it's there," the older boy said. Max sighed and dragged in another puff of smoke, only to let it out again a few moments later. Reese had to admit he was a lot calmer when he was allowed to smoke. He was definitely not looking forward to the time when he would be forced to quit.

_He broke Max, Noah_ floated through Max's head and he cringed and closed his eyes tightly, tensing. He hated the uncontrolled ability he had, especially since it just started showing up and he had no idea what to do with it. He had another ability, and he could control that one, kind of, but this was new and scary but unfortunately he had no one he could go to for help. He was on his own and always had been. He wasn't sure if he would ever have someone to rely on and he wasn't sure what he would do if he ever found someone he could trust. It was too immense a thought and too scary to contemplate right then.

Reese noticed Max's tensing but said nothing. It's not as if he would tell him the truth and he knew this. Noah trusted him now and would tell him what was going on, but this boy was so different than Noah. In a way they were the same with their horrible pasts and their broken trusts, but Max was so much more damaged and he wasn't sure if he could be fixed. He remembered a conversation from earlier and it made his blood freeze. If he couldn't be fixed he would have to be eradicated for the safety of the pack. How could you kill a kid? It seemed impossible to him, but he knew his pack was not like the one in Australia who would have killed him on sight. They would give Max a chance and Reese could only hope he would take it and succeed. He wasn't sure if he could be with a pack who killed a child, even a dangerous one.

Max sat with his arms crossed, glaring at Jeremy who regarded him calmly. As soon as he had finished his smoke Antonio had come out to tell him that the Alpha wanted to see him. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it wasn't this. Maybe he expected a muscle house like Antonio or an old and ancient man who was obviously wise beyond his years, but he did not expect this man. This man only looked be about 40 with long black hair and piercing black, slightly slanted eyes. He sat watching Max with his fingers linked and both hands resting under his chin. "He said I didn't have to talk and I'm not talking," Max growled at the man who said nothing and continued his calm appearance.

Jeremy shot a glance towards Antonio who sat forward in his seat, watching. Of course he would have told the boy he wouldn't need to talk, he would have told him anything to get him to go with him. Jeremy would never condone him for that, but he would set Max straight before he ran away with the idea that he was in any way in charge here. He was obviously used to being in charge or having his way which would end, now. "I am aware that Antonio told you needn't speak but that was then and this is now. You are intelligent enough to realize that he would have said anything to get you to do what I wanted. Now, I would like you to tell me what you know, please," Jeremy said calmly. Jeremy had never really been the type to blow up or get angry. He had seen enough of that in his father and he didn't want to act as such. Instead, from early childhood, he tried to keep calm and it had become easier and easier over the years.

Max angrily shot a glare at Antonio and then sat back with his arms crossed and his mouth clamped shut, refusing to speak. "Max, I am sure you know how important this information would be to us. If what has been happening continues, countless innocent children, men and women will be murdered. This is beyond both of us and if you think about it you will realize how many lives you could save and...," Jeremy said, but Max interrupted, exploding with the boundless anger he seemed to have trapped inside.

"So torture me then, make me tell you because I've already been through the worst and you can't do anything worst to me than he did," Max screamed, standing and flushing red with anger and anxiety. Antonio began to rise, but Jeremy waved him back down and continued to watch Max. The boy was breathing hard as his eyes flicked from Jeremy to Antonio. Elena stood in the doorway but didn't make a move to come in. Her heart was breaking. She recognized the signs, the same signs she had from the same thing that had happened to her. Fortunately she was able to take her anger and channel it. Max couldn't and she wanted nothing more than to help him but she knew he wouldn't let her, not yet.

"Who is he?" Jeremy asked, sitting forward a bit. Max gave Jeremy a confused and shell shocked look. Antonio was having a hard time sitting still and clenched his fists into the cushion to keep himself where he was. If it was Noah he would have had the boy in his arms, any of them would, but he couldn't with Max and it felt as if it was killing him.

"I didn't say he," Max said defensively, crossing his arms again and glaring at them again. He had an especially hateful glare for the Alpha who he considered annoying and felt he had a major arrogance problem. He figured all leaders had the same arrogance problem which is why he wasn't fond.

"Yes, you did," Jeremy said and started to repeat what the boy had said, but Max growled and picked up a glass on the side table, squeezing it tightly in his hand. The glass exploded in a shower of glass, water and blood which dripped down Max's hand and arm to the floor below.

"Shut up," Max screamed, still glaring daggers at the Alpha and standing there with his fist in the same position. They both watched as Max's features started to shift and it looked as if black worms were squirming under his skin. Hair started to grow in and out of his arms and face, and his nose and forehead started to shift as his ears got pointier. Antonio stood slowly then with a nod from Jeremy, and taking slow steps, he stepped towards the boy. Max didn't move as Antonio stepped towards him and gently took his arm. Max growled half a wolf noise and struck out, grabbing Antonio's shirt front with his injured hand. His eyes started to turn silver as he glared and his features continued to distort.

"Calm down," he said gently and pulled his own wolf out, using his dominance. Slowly, Max turned from wolf like snorts into more humans breaths and his features turned back to human. The hair he had grown retracted. He finally let go of Antonio as his eyes filled with green and blue and took a calming breath. He winced when he settled his now bleeding hand at his side again.

"Keep your secrets, Max but, know I will find them out soon enough. Also know I won't be spoken to like that again or we will be having a much longer talk," Jeremy said gently and without the hint of malice Max was sure should be there. He didn't look at the man as Antonio led him from the room to fix his hand and see if he needed stitches. He guessed it was no surprise he had an anger problem. Antonio was sure he had a right to his anger but he hoped one day he could help him lose that anger and find some peace.

"I hate him," Max grumbled as Antonio led him to the bathroom. Antonio sighed and looked up as they passed the den. Noah looked wide eyed at them and then looked away when Max sent him a glare. He had a feeling that he was going to have a lot of talks with Noah soon or Nick was or Reese. He was sure between the three of them he could keep Noah calm, and if not, he could sense a lot of explosions in the future.

Max's anger was slowly dying down but he still didn't like most of the people here. He felt like a trapped animal, though he knew he was an animal, but he felt like he had nowhere to go and no choice which made him twice as angry. The Alpha making him speak and telling him he would know his secrets made him even angrier. He doesn't have a right, Max seethed and then winced as Antonio cleaned his hand. "Sorry," the older man smiled lightly and continued what he was doing.

"Why are you doing this?" Max asked and could still feel the heat behind his words. The man's brown eyes caught his gaze and for a moment all Max could think was kind, this man was kind. Max wasn't used to kind. He knew there had to be a reason for his kindness. He must want something from him. Max tried to give him what he wanted the other night but it turned out he hadn't wanted sex, so what did he want then?

"Doing what?" he asked, setting Max's hand down and reaching for the sewing kit. Jeremy was not the only one who knew how to sew up wounds, thank goodness. Max sighed and then winced again when Antonio stuck him with the needle as gently as possible and then apologized again for hurting him.

"Acting nice when you're just going to torture and kill me," he said gently. Antonio snorted and stopped what he was doing for a moment to look at the boy. Max pulled back a bit, looking embarrassed, but then realized what he was doing and started glaring at the floor again. Antonio wondered how long he could keep up the glaring thing before his face stuck that way.

"We're not acting nice, Max we aren't going to torture or kill you. You're a kid; do you even realize that, bambino?" Tonio asked. Max's eyebrows shot up when he called him the nickname and told him the information. He looked so much like a boy he wanted to laugh but he didn't dare. Quickly, Max regained himself and looked angrily at the floor. So much anger, Antonio thought, shaking his head.

"Don't call me that," he said, implying he knew what it meant. Antonio stopped for a moment when the boy said this. That stung which told Antonio he was getting much too attached to a child who hated him and everyone else around him, or thought he did. Really, the older man knew it was just his anger that was telling him to hate and his confusion to fear. He fleetingly wondered if he could help this boy before he destroyed himself and hoped to god he could.


	4. Ch 4 Making Hate

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank SheWolf13 for her excellent editing skills and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**.

**Note: The Alpha in this series is Elena. I accidently did not make that happen in the first few chapters but am changing it soon. **

Ch 4 Making Hate 

Max looked down at his stitched and bandaged hand and felt the throbbing of his broken shoulder and sighed. His headache had come back full fold and all he wanted to do was tell everyone to go to hell and smoke every single one of his cigarettes. He wanted to get up and leave and then walk and walk until he couldn't anymore. He didn't understand this and he feared this. Antonio said they wouldn't hurt him and they were being kind to him, but why? He kept thinking but he couldn't see the reason. If Antonio wouldn't tell him then he decided he needed to be on alert because the reason could be revealed at any time. They had to be using him for something, but he had no idea what, so he would be careful and not let himself like them like he wanted to. It was too dangerous to give your heart and have it torn apart. He learned that lesson by the time he was five. Never again, he promised himself, never again.

"Do you want a turn?" Max heard a voice get through the haze of his thoughts. Max turned his head slowly to see Noah, who was bigger than Max like everyone else was, smiling at him and trying to pass him a game controller. Max scowled and looked away, not seeing the other boy's face fall and look upset.

"I'll play with you," Reese said, now getting up from his place across the room where he was working on an essay and was keeping an eye on the boys, specifically Max. Noah nodded but still looked down and Reese realized he would have to work twice as hard as make sure Noah was ok and make Max realize they wouldn't harm him. Antonio had told him outright they would not hurt him, but he didn't seem to believe that, no matter how nice they tried to be. The boy was a mystery.

Antonio closed the study door slowly, catching a last glimpse of the boys in the living room. Max looked, as usual, angry and the other two were playing video games. Good, maybe if he saw how normal life could be here he would start to settle in and trust them. He turned to face Jeremy, Elena, Clay and Nick. Karl and Hope, and their little one, were due to get here by supper so Karl could, hopefully, decipher the piece of paper they had found on Max that first day. "We all know he's not telling us the truth and he knows a lot. I want him watched carefully. I have a feeling he might be communicating with whoever is in charge or maybe his father. I am not sure, of course, but I'm taking no chances. I am afraid this is all much bigger than any of us think and that Max might have a bigger part to play than we realize," Elena instructed.

Antonio sighed and walked to a nearby seat, sitting down and setting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands looking at the floor frustrated. "Tonio," Jeremy said simply. Antonio continued to stare at the floor and gather his thoughts before he spoke. It took years of patience to be able to think before he spoke and he was still trying to teach Nicky this as well.

"He's just a boy, Jeremy. He's just a kid and...and I want to take him away from all this and just hide him from everyone. His father and whatever is going on here. He's so angry and afraid and he deserves a chance like any kid and like Noah. He's so broken and I want to fix him," Antonio told them. Instantly he felt his son's hand on his back. He knew how kind and loving his father was, how beyond the muscled appearance was a teddy bear who put all his love into people who deserved it. Children, in his mind, were the most deserving of all.

"I know, Tonio, and I promise I will do what I can to save him, I promise," Elena said. Antonio nodded and looked up seeing Jeremy his best friend now and not his Alpha. His Alpha wasn't Jeremy anymore but he still looked to him for advice and strength. Sometimes the man knew he needed his best friend and brother since early childhood and not the Alpha he used to be. Antonio nodded and sat up straighter now, waiting for more, but Elena seemed to be done speaking. It was perfect timing, he supposed as Karl and Hope just arrived with their toddler.

Before Max got a chance to meet either of them, Elena asked Nick to keep the boys occupied in the back yard. Nick of course agreed to and went to gather them up along with a football for company. Elena had a few questions he needed to ask Karl before Karl actually met the boy, and besides, Nita, Hope and Karl little girl had a bit of a cold and she wanted Jeremy to check on her.

Karl watched the boys from the back kitchen door. Noah and Reese, as always, seemed full of energy and behaved like kids, especially Noah, which was to be expected as they were still quite young. Reese was a lot more mature, he noticed, which pleased the man. For god's sake, not all young pack members could act like children, could they? he wondered. Nick stood across from them and threw a football which they raced after. The other boy, the one that had the pack in an uproar, Max, sat on the steps smoking and watching them but not showing any interest in participating.

As soon as Karl caught his scent he knew something was wrong and as soon as he deciphered the note, it was Russian as it happens and Elena had guessed knowing a few words of the langauge, he was certain they were dealing with something they weren't quite prepared for. Karl had met and fought with Bruce Logan and he remembered his scent because it had reminded him, unfortunately, of his own father's. Karl let himself be filled with the sweet memories of childhood and being a boy for a moment. His father's smile and his laugh, him tickling Karl, chasing him around and him teaching him how to be a wolf and a man. He felt the familiar jolt of pain at letting himself think of his own father but he pushed it away like usual to concentrate. His father stayed where he belonged. In a long buried part of his memory that was hardly ever opened anymore.

Karl informed them that the boy neither smelt nor looked like Bruce Logan. They could see that from the picture of the two men and the boy, especially after Karl confirmed it was Bruce Logan, but he wasn't sure who the other man was. Max had darker almost auburn hair, his skin was slightly tanned and his eyes were the green blue of a Caribbean sea. He had more of an East European look. Bruce Logan was as pale as a white seal and had dark, almost black hateful eyes and red hair. Even the other man, just as pale with dark blonde hair and brown eyes, did not look like Max. This led to one conclusion. The boy was taken from somewhere or kidnapped perhaps, or sold as Clay suggested, remembering with anger how someone tried to take his children and sell them before they were even born. They had known and investigated about the supernatural black market but hadn't found much. Could Max have been a part of this? Karl thought, even if he had no way to know and none of them ever might have a way to know.

The older man sighed and opened the back door, walking onto the back porch. Max had just dropped his cigarette butt onto to the ground and was watching it fizz out as the older werewolf approached. Immediately, Max whipped his head around to look at the man who regarded him curiously. The boy immediately narrowed his eyes, but the man only chuckled. This kid definitely thought he was intimidating or somewhat scary, but he had to give him credit for being so determined. "My name is Karl," Karl said, sitting down on the step far away from him. He could tell the boy wouldn't stand for close contact. Max continued to eye him and then looked away again towards the changing fall trees.

Max didn't really like people in general so he considered this a bit of a hell. He had met so many new people in the last few days who were forcing him to be here when all he wanted to do was go on his own again. He knew they were not letting him go as they imagined him to be in the middle of some secret supernatural plot, well, he couldn't deny he definitely wasn't innocent but he didn't want to think about that. Max stared down at his scarred wrists and said nothing. Two deep scar marks on either wrist were prominent and he shuttered as he got lost in the memory. Year twelve had been a particularly bad one in his life and left him with these specific scars. He really didn't want to think about it, lest he consider doing it again.

"You're Max," he said after a moment of silence and letting Max think. Max looked at him now giving him a 'really' look and then rolled his eyes and continued looking at the trees. "How many cigarettes do you have left?" Karl asked now. Max immediately looked at him with a surprised look that made him look like a kid before shrugging and going back to staring at the ground. "That many, huh?" he said. Max said nothing and didn't see Karl produce two packs of his preferred brand from his shirt. "Here," Karl said. Max didn't look up for a moment, but when he did he was surprised and narrowed his eyes, distrust clear in the look.

"Why?" Max asked now, not daring to reach for it in case it was a bomb that would explode. He didn't trust them, any of them, not even Noah. He had heard there were also two kids living here, but he hadn't seen them yet. Maybe they were sent away for a bit. God knows how dangerous he was and all he thought and sighed.

"Sometimes, I don't like them either," Karl said lowly. Max looked at him surprised and then snorted a laugh and showed a small smile before he realized what he was doing and snapped his mouth shut, schooling his expression back to normal, for him anyway. He reached out tentatively and took the gift, shoving the packs into his pocket. So far they had kept the packs from him, monitoring his use so it was nice to have control again. Max looked back towards the woods then and to Nick, Reese and Noah tossing the football. Apparently it's what people did, though, he wasn't sure why. He noticed the look Nick was throwing their way immediately and both Max and Karl met it with a cool gaze of their own.

"Karl, we're really trying not to encourage him," Nick sighed as Reese and Noah turned towards them as well. Max looked at the ground now and reached into his pocket to pull out another cigarette and light it. Reese glanced at him and rolled his eyes, sighing as the two older werewolves faced off.

"I think what you fail to realize, Nicholas, is that he is not a child and he is not a pampered spoiled brat. He is far more into adulthood than you were at that age and possibly even now," Karl said. Max snorted at this and took a drag of the smoke as the two men continued to stare at one another. Karl's look was superior while Nick looked like he was bordering on angry and upset. Nick had always hated it when people called him spoiled and he had gotten into plenty of trouble at school and with other children because of this.

"He's 15, Karl," Nick argued. Max looked back and forth between the two men, seeming amused for the first time since he had been here. Reese crossed his arms and felt exasperated. If it took an argument to get the kid to be happy, then what the hell they were supposed to do? Noah bit his lip as he watched and Reese moved up beside him and settled a hand on his shoulder. Noah hated fighting of any kind and was always unsettled when people fought around him.

"And he's seen and been in more fights, done more with organized crime and, most likely, had sex with more people than you ever hope to. At least, I imagine. Well, done more with organized crime than perhaps your young Noah there," Karl said, gesturing to the boy. Max flushed for a moment and looked at the other boy quizzically. He doesn't look like a criminal, he thought as he watched the boy. Noah's face went red and he crossed his arms and glared at the ground frustrated. "He is not a child no matter how you feel you need to treat him as such," Karl finished, not caring if he had upset Noah or Max with his statements.

"Karl," Antonio's voice could suddenly be heard sounding angry. Karl sighed as if annoyed and looked at the boy beside him who only looked a bit amused. Karl shrugged and reached into his pocket then, setting a small cylindrical object beside Max before he got up to face the other man who was definitely not his favorite person in the pack let alone the world. "Don't encourage him, please," Antonio said, sounding as if he was grinding his teeth with trying to be polite. "We are about to start the meeting. Noah, if you could keep Max company that would be great," the older werewolf finished and then turned and left before anyone else could say anything.

Noah looked at Antonio's back giving him an incredulous look before he grumbled under his breath and kicked the grass in front of him. He was usually involved in these meetings, being a changed member of the pack, and now he had to look after a kid who hated him. This is so unfair, Noah thought, glaring at the green grass. "I'll tell you everything," Reese promised at seeing Noah's look. Noah nodded and sighed as the pack members started to go in. Nick sent him a reassuring look before he walked up the steps and followed Karl inside. Reese stopped for a moment, looking worried, but dismissed his own thoughts. He was sure Noah could handle Max and after all, what could happen?

Max watched and pretended to not pay attention as they all left. When he heard the screen door slam shut he glanced up at Noah who was watching him. Max suddenly gave a grin full of malice and the other boy looked away, flushing again. Max chuckled at seeing how easy he could get to him and picked up the object Karl had left. It was a practice device for lock picking. Max had been playing with these since he was a small child. He easily worked his way through it and then set the lock pick cylinder to the side again, regarding Noah who only stood watching him. Finally he took one last drag of his cigarette and then flicked the butt on the ground, watching it fizz out.

"Hey, maybe we should play some?" Max asked with a lift of his eyebrow. Noah cocked his head quizzically and gave the younger and smaller boy a look. This didn't seem very Max like, but he'd only known the kid for a while and maybe he was coming around. Noah nodded and bent to pick up the football to throw to Max who shook his head. He didn't see the intent in the other boy's eyes or understand his motives.

"Not that kind of game, a better game," Max said and gestured for Noah to follow him. Max started to walk off and Noah cast a nervous glance at the house before he shrugged and followed. Noah knew he had some training and he was bigger than the other boy so he should be able to fend him off. He hoped anyway. Well, he really hoped that Max wasn't up to anything and really just wanted to hang out. Noah had some friends at school, but no one who could know the real him and it would be nice to have someone, besides Reese, who could share the secrets of being a wolf. Ever since Noah had found out he was a wolf and was special he had been ecstatic. He wouldn't trade it for anything, even knowing how painful it was and how annoying sometimes. He had always wanted to be special and now he was.

Max heard Noah walking behind him and was pleased. Immediately he felt his pants tighten a bit and felt the familiar thrill of being in control. Abruptly he stopped and turned, seeing Noah was only a few yards behind. Quickly he closed the distance between them and grabbed the taller boy's shoulders, pulling himself up and meeting Noah's lips. Noah stood still for a moment, feeling Max press against him, and was too surprised to stop this. He wasn't even sure what this was. Suddenly, before Noah could get his brain to work, Max has pushed him down and was lying on top of him. "Stop," Noah growled, finally finding his voice and grabbing the other boy's arms. Max winced at the pain in his shoulder but only smiled down at him.

"We're playing. You want to play, right?" Max asked and brought his hand to Noah's crotch. Noah gasped and jerked Max's hand away, still holding his wrists. Max only smiled and laughed and Noah suddenly wondered what kind of crazy stray they had taken in and if it was too late to give him back.

"No, not like this," Noah said with a disgusted look. "I'm not a faggot, ok, get off me," he growled and pushed Max off to the side. Max landed on his hurt shoulder and cursed, sitting up on his knees and holding it with his face scrunched tightly in pain. Noah, feeling immediately bad, sat up and laid a hand on the other boy's shoulder in comfort. "I'm sorry, ok; let's just get back to the house. I won't tell anyone anything," he said, trying to pacify him. He knew he should explain this to Nick and he wasn't looking forward to it at all, so maybe lying by omission was ok once in a while. Noah had never been good at any kind of lying though, and now he was even worse at it. It was almost impossible to lie to a werewolf especially the ones he lived with.

"I'm not a faggot," Max suddenly growled and reared up, pushing Noah back. Noah, caught off guard, fell backwards with Max landing on top of him. Max landed a punch before Noah' numb shock wore off and he started to fight back. Both boys rolled and fought on the ground with occasional gasps of pain when Max hit his shoulder or one or the other was hit. Finally Max managed to roll of top of Noah and straddle him while producing a small switch blade from his pocket. Noah went perfectly still, as he had been taught when dealing with weapons.

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you that. Can you put the knife away?" Noah pleaded, knowing full well how it felt to be angry and use that anger to do things that weren't acceptable or right. Now the tides had turned. Now he was the victim and not the perpetrator. It was an odd spot to be in honestly, but he tried to remember everything he learned since he came to the pack.

"Why? Scared?" Max asked. Noah scrambled to think of a way to dissuade this boy. He looked into his eyes first to see they were clouded with anger and confusion and knew he could use that to his advantage, but before he could do anything he heard what was to him the most beautiful voice in the world. He didn't care if it was his mentor's voice and he wasn't into guys. He had been saved and that was all that mattered. He had faith that his pack would take care of this crazy kid.

"Max, set the knife down, ok, kiddo," Antonio said in a soft but firm tone. Max's looked over at him quickly before looking back down at Noah. The knife was firmly clenched in his hand and he had every intention of using it. Before anyone could do anything, Max brought the knife down and Noah screamed. Antonio jumped into action as the smaller boy plunged the knife into the ground right beside Noah's head. He ran forward and grasped Max, swinging him off Noah and onto his feet and ignoring the gasp of pain from the boy.

Noah lay on the ground wide eyed and teary from fear and confusion. Nick crossed the space and knelt by him, immediately pulling him into a sitting position and murmuring that he was ok. Reese stood looking from one Sorrentino to the other not sure what he had just seen and what to do about it. His heart went out to Max, but if he was going to pull shit like that on his brother, he didn't want the boy around. Noah was special and he needed to be protected. Max just seemed crazy to him.

"Let me go," Max hissed as Antonio continued to hold him in his grip, ignoring Max's words and his struggling against him. He couldn't believe it. He was sure of what he'd seen, but he was still uncertain that it actually happened at all. One child pulling a knife on another and intending to hurt him just didn't happen in his world. They were both just kids to him and he was having a hard time processing everything. "Fuck off," Max swore now, struggling in earnest.

"What did you think you were doing?" Tonio growled and easily turned the boy around and gripped his arms tightly. Max looked at him astonished, clearly indicating that he hadn't been thinking really. "You never pull a weapon on anyone, Max, never. I'm so disappointed in you," Antonio said, chewing him out. Max went wide eyed, clearly not expecting this, and then narrowed his eyes again in the usual hateful expression.

"Noah wanted to fuck me, I was defending myself," Max growled. Antonio looked astonished from one boy to the other, clearly not expecting this either. Noah went wide eyed and his mouth turned into an O shape before his expression turned to fury and he tried to stand, but Nick kept him on the ground. Noah clenched his fist and glared instead.

"I did not. I'm not the faggot here you liar," he growled and tried to get past Nick again who ordered him to keep still. Noah stilled but he crossed his arms, glaring at the younger boy, determined to hate him. Noah had dealt with crazy kids like this before, but he didn't intend to get into trouble for him.

"I'm not a faggot," Max growled back, struggling against Antonio again who easily kept his small frame put. Both boys glared at one another now and refused to speak anymore. Finally Antonio reached down and grabbed Max's wrist in a firm grip, walking forward and dragging him with him. He nodded to Nick who helped Noah up and held his shoulder as he followed Antonio and the clearly angry and struggling Max. Reese followed all of them still shaking his head and wondering what the hell had happened. He knew Noah would not have done the things Max accused him of, but it made him sad to think of Max as a lying and not trustworthy kid.

Antonio gripped Max firmly all the way from the tree line where the boys had stopped previously until they got to the house. He hauled Max up the back stairs and across the back porch into the house and to Jeremy's study. He only let go when the boy was safely in the room and he had pushed him into a seat and then stood with his arms crossed and told Jeremy and Elena what had happened. As he spoke, Noah and Nick filed into the room, followed by Reese who stood in the doorway. Elena and Clay looked up surprised and Elena narrowed her eyes, staring at the defiant Max. She recognized the signs immediately and cursed herself for not realizing Max would act like this. Who would know better than her after all? Who would know better what anger and fear of abuse would cause one to do?

Max glared up at the man with one hand holding his shoulder as the man told the people in charge everything he did wrong. He knew he was in for it now and he didn't care. It's the reason he did what he did. He wasn't attracted to Noah in the least, but he was tired of waiting in the wings for these people, these supposed ruthless werewolves, to rip his head off. He needed to know what they were willing to do to him and he needed to know now. They said they wouldn't torture him, but he knew if he pushed enough they would and it was tiring him to keep hating them for being nice. He wanted to hate them for being unkind to him; he wanted a good reason so he didn't start to like them. He wasn't sure what he would do if that happened.

He also had another ulterior motive. He wanted them to hate him as well. He saw how Noah looked at him, like he could be a good kid brother and just someone who needed a friend. He would squash that notion right here and now. Max Logan didn't make friends. He made enemies and made acquaintances that would be useful, but not friends. Max used to want to have friends badly and a large part of him just wanted to apologize and cry and tell them he wasn't bad, and he wanted their kindness and Noah's friendship. He had learned a long time ago, though, that any friends he made would end up dead and he would bear the burden of their deaths. He never wanted this to happen again so, he would concentrate on being hated, even though it hurt him to do it. It was the right thing to do if he wanted them to live and he had to admit he very much did.

"Do you have the knife?" Elena asked, not even glancing at Max. Reese walked forward then and handed it to Elena who studied it. The knife had a circular end with the initials M.L. in it in black. The rest was silver. It seemed odd to him that a child would have a knife with his initials in it. It seemed like such an old world thing for someone to have a weapon with their initials in it, but it led assurance to the conclusion that Max was of European origin. It seemed like they were always a bit behind their American counterparts and kept with more traditional ways even if they were just as modern.

"Max, do you have an explanation?" Elena asked now, turning to the young boy. Max glared at her but refused to answer her question. That really wasn't a surprise, she thought, and it wasn't a surprise that Max was acting like this either. She was expecting him to push the boundaries like an errant child, which he was, the Alpha supposed. Hadn't Clay done the same thing when Jeremy brought him to live here? He had never had a normal life and neither had this boy and so this should have been no surprise. "Noah, are you alright?" the Alpha asked, turning to the other boy. Noah nodded now, a bit less pale and scared. He still didn't like the other boy, though, he thought.

"Max, I am sure I don't have to tell you that fighting and weapons are forbidden here, I'll be keeping this until I can trust you with it," she declared. Max continued to glare at the woman who returned his gaze coolly and pulled out her wolf a bit to remind him who was in charge here. Max growled and looked away now, crossing his arms and wincing a bit at his injury.

"Noah, I am sure you have something to say," Nick said now. They had been encouraging the boy to communicate and to get his feelings out. If he bottled them up then he would explode more and there would be more incidents. They had learned how to handle him by now and had had less and less incidents since he had come to live there.

Nick gave Noah a reassuring look and Reese gestured for him to go on. Noah nodded and walked forward until he was by Antonio and in front of Max. Max looked up at him defiantly and Noah returned the gaze without looking away and without being afraid. "I'm...I'm not gay, Max, and if you are, fine, but...," he said but didn't get anymore out before Max's face exploded with anger and he was up and looking up at Noah.

"I'm not, I'm not a faggot. No werewolf is allowed to be," he growled and then growled again when Antonio had calmly pushed him back and forced him to sit again. Max scowled and looked like he hated the world and everyone in it. Noah swallowed and his skin flushed as he looked at Antonio who nodded for him to go on.

"Ok, fine, but I don't like what you did. I'm not interested in that and it scared me when you attacked me. I want to like you, but you're making it impossible so just stay away from me," he said and his voice broke as he spoke. Antonio set a hand on his shoulder and Noah calmed. After checking to see if Noah was alright again he asked Reese to take him out and stay with him. He then turned to Max again.

"Max, I don't appreciate this behavior but I can understand how difficult this is for you," Elena said. Max's fists clenched but he only glared. "I also don't like your use of the words you have been using. Faggot is not a word I approve of. There is no shame and nothing wrong with being gay. Werewolves and supernaturals are allowed to be gay, and if you are then fine, but I won't assume as such. I do want to remind you that advances such as this are not allowed and I will not look kindly on these actions in the future. I also don't look kindly on lying with is forbidden in this home. Do we have an understanding?" the Alpha asked.

Max again only glared and didn't answer, but they were all slowly getting used to his anger and his non communication. "Jeremy, I'd like to talk to you," Elena said after she gave Max a moment to speak. Jeremy nodded and looked at Antonio, silently asking him to take care of Max. It was clear he could only be left with Reese or someone older. It was also clear he wouldn't be able to let the twins come home yet either. She was thinking of just getting Antonio to bring the boy to Sorrentino Estate because it would be a long time before she could trust him around the children, especially with these episodes.

"Come on, Max," Antonio said gently to the glaring boy. Max took his time in standing and then walked from the room, followed by Antonio shaking his head and wishing he could understand the boy. Being nice didn't seem to work and talking to him only made him angrier. Sometimes, Antonio thought, he might actually be better off if they just let him go off on his own. Of course, that might just make him angry too. He was a bit unpredictable, unfortunately.

Max walked from the study to the kitchen and immediately went to the fridge and Antonio followed silently, leaning against the door frame as the boy dug out leftovers and ate them cold. Antonio would never get used to the boy's odd habits. Max dutifully ignored the older man hovering over him and instead picked up one of his books he had been reading and began it again. Antonio glanced at the title seeing it was some complicated medical thing. Max definitely read well above his age level and the way that he acted as well. He was sure the boy was smart, but it's not as if he let him know about it. Whenever Antonio asked him what he was reading, Max rolled his eyes and either refused to answer or just looked at him as if he were crazy.

Elena shut the doors after the two had left and after she had shooed Nick and Clay out as well. With a sigh she turned to Jeremy. "I think I can offer some insight," she said softly. She sat on the couch and took both hands laying them on her lap. Jeremy was suddenly reminded of the Elena who first came here, an Elena who was unconfident and lost in the past as much as she tried to say she wasn't. "I think...I think he's like me," she said. Jeremy nodded and contemplated getting up but he stayed where he was. Elena found her own strength now, especially since she was the Alpha and she preferred, aside from leaning on Clay for strength from time to time, to find her own peaceful place and deal with her own emotions. Again, besides letting Clay help her. Jeremy had learned how to deal with Elena and accepted this long ago.

"I was afraid of that," he said. Elena nodded and continued to look at the floor. Jeremy waited for what he knew was coming and sure enough she took a deep breath and nodded to herself. She then raised her head and looked at Jeremy with resolve and strength. Elena may have her moments, but she did not let herself get lost in the past for long. She knew her life here and her family was what she always wanted and living in the past let them win, let everyone who had ever hurt her win. She refused to let them win, ever.

Max continued to ignored Antonio across the kitchen. Finally he huffed and walked across the kitchen, setting a finger on the top of the boy's book and pulling it down a bit. "Max, it isn't so bad here, is it?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Max grunted and pulled his book back up with impatience. "Seriously, Max, we're being as kind as we can to you and you're acting like we're beating you daily. We're not even punishing you for attacking Noah or lying," Antonio said, trying to be soft and not sound angry even if he was upset about what had happened. Max winced then and looked at him with more anger. Antonio was beginning to wonder if the kid had any other emotions.

Neither person saw or paid attention to Karl walking into the kitchen with Hope beside him. They had a bag of groceries and hadn't yet heard about the afternoon's events. "Punish me then, go ahead. I'm not afraid of you. What are you going to do? Beat me? Lock me in a closet for days on end? Starve me? Make me work for days straight without sleep or food? Torture me? Fuck me?" he asked with blazing eyes and more emotion than he had had so far shown here. Antonio looked at him and swallowed, wondering what he was going on about. Then it hit him and he had to take a deep breath and a step back. Hope looked wide eyed at Max and then at Karl who was looking thoughtfully at the boy and Antonio.

"They...they did that to you, didn't they?" Antonio asked, wanting to choke on the anger that surged in him. Max said nothing but he watched him for a moment before his eyes went back to a calmer state. Antonio didn't miss the flicker of fear, though it was only for a moment, it told him all he needed to know. Max's gaze slowly went back to his book and he kept reading and ignoring the older man again. Antonio stood there watching his now calm eyes and trying to keep his horror down. He had guessed he had been abused, but he had only seen the scars fleetingly and so he wasn't sure how much abuse he had taken. He had even hoped maybe it was only a few fights but obviously it was more. Karl had said his father was a nasty man so he guessed it should not be a surprise.

"We can help you," Antonio said finally, and walking forward, had rounded the island and set a hand on the boy's shoulder. Immediately Max jerked back forgetting he was on a bar stool and fell off with a cry, landing hard on the floor and cursing. Antonio bent to help him up from his sprawled position, but he only looked at him with hate and scuttled back, glaring so the older werewolf stayed still looking at Max with compassion. "I'm sorry," he said, but Max only kept his glare and finally pulled himself up, facing the man.

"Don't touch me, don't ever touch me or I'll...," Max said, starting to threaten but stopping, seeing the older werewolf's raised eyebrows. Antonio slowly stood and faced Max, crossing his arms now. Max growled and clenched his fist, looking away and feeling powerless as always. He hated being small and useless and longed for the day when he would grow up and be the one with the muscle and the control.

"Fine, but Max, if you don't want to be touched then you don't have the right to touch anyone else, especially Noah. Respect others and we'll respect you and don't think you can get away with threatening people here, none of us will stand for it," Antonio said in a harder voice than he had ever used with the young boy. Max's eyes went a bit wider at this but he didn't comment. Angrily he stood and then grabbed his book and stalked past Antonio, ignoring him again.

Karl and Hope were still standing in the doorway as Max approached. Max looked at the bigger man and then fished the lock pick cylinder from his pocket, thrusting it out. "Here, a six year old could have done this," he said and let go of the contraption as soon as Karl reached out for it. Karl smiled then as Max continued past them without saying hello to Hope or even looking at the little girl nestled in Hope's arms. Neither person was offended as Karl had explained the boy was a bit odd. He also said he liked the kid for some reason and was thinking about asking Jeremy if he could take him for a while. Karl would definitely be able to straighten him out.

With a sigh Antonio followed him, nodding to Karl and Hope, and giving a small smile to the blue eyed Nita, before he resolved himself to be around a kid who hated him. It wasn't a good feeling but at least they took it in shifts. Max walked to the living room and threw himself into a seat, pretending to read the book in front of him and to ignore the man who guarded him. He hated him, he knew that, and he knew his hate would only grow with time. Everyone and everything he had ever loved before had blown up in his face and so the effort wasn't worth it for him. Let the man like him. It would be his own fault when his father killed him for it in the end.

The last time he promised himself this was an unneeded emotion was when his father had introduced him to the son of his enemy when they were about 12. He had let Max and the other boy play and eventually he started to feel more than friendship for the other boy. They had kissed and he felt sparks. That was when Max knew he liked guys and that he was gay. They planned to run away together, knowing that it was impossible for them to live with Max's father, but his father found out. Bailey had been his name and his father had tortured him before he killed him and then he had beaten Max within an inch of his life. Max learned love wasn't worth it after that and even that liking was useless.

That was when he got the scars on his wrist. It almost worked too. His father and his partner, Dustin, were out and without planning it Max went into the kitchen and found the biggest butcher knife they owned. Then it was done and he looked down at his bloody wrists with horror. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go through with this or not, but his thoughts didn't seem to matter as his cloudy mind slowed and he fell to the floor. They found him just in time and saved him so they could beat the life out of him again once he was better. Now the only reminder was the two long and thick scars on his wrists. He knew the pack had noticed them but he chose to say nothing about them. He figured it wasn't their business.

Reese followed Noah upstairs to the room they shared here. So far the other boy hadn't said much to him, and when he got to the room he walked in and flung himself on the bed, crossing his arms and looking stonily at the ceiling. "Noah," Reese sighed. He shut the door and walked to the bed, sitting down beside him. Noah continued his stony look and ignored his brother. It didn't take long for Noah and Reese to become close and like brothers and their bond continued to become stronger every day.

"Are you alright, mate?" Reese asked. Noah said nothing and Reese slowly lay down and grasped his hand. Pack bonds meant they were as close as two guys could be without being gay. Holding hands, hugging or fighting were nothing out of the norm for them.

"He's a freak, Reese, a freak. Why is he even here? He's obviously messed up in the head. He's probably a sociopath, too. He'll probably kill us all in our sleep or some shit like that," Noah growled. Reese waited and let him get out his anger and aggression before he spoke to him. He was definitely not ok with what Max had done but he was trying to find the motive. He was sure he wasn't just crazy and he hoped he wasn't a sociopath either. He was hoping there was some ulterior motive that would make a lot more sense, even if the behaviour was unacceptable.

"He's different," Reese said and Noah scoffed. Reese waited a minute more before Noah turned to him with an apology in his eyes for being rude. "I think Max has been through a lot more than we think and I think he needs help. I also think he's so angry and hurt it's hard for him to see past it all. Kind of like someone else I know," Reese said softly and squeezed his brother's hand. Noah coloured and then closed his eyes, thinking for a bit about the situation. If he didn't see it Reese's way, that was alright with him. Noah had a right to be angry and upset after all.

"Maybe...well, maybe he's had bad things happen too and maybe he doesn't know how to deal with them, I guess," Noah admitted and Reese nodded. Reese was good at getting Noah to think and see things from a different point of view which is why they did so well as brothers.

"I know he's not your favorite person but I think he's had a hard time of it and I don't even think he had the foster system or anything. I'm pretty sure he was on the streets and that makes a person hard, Noah. He's just 15 and he's been on the streets. He must have been really scared," Reese said. Noah nodded slightly, trying to see the world from the other boy's position but not having much luck.

"Yeah, I suppose but I still don't like him much," Noah said. Reese chuckled and rolled his eyes before he let go of Noah's hand and tackled the boy, tickling him mercilessly. Tickle and play fights seemed to be a norm of living life with the pack. Pack bonds made them closer than a normal human would be, and Noah's laughter rang out through the house as the boys played. Reese seemed to have assumed the role of mediator between them and that he could deal with. Hopefully one day the boys would get a long because, from what he heard, Max was not going anywhere, anytime soon. Even if he was a nutcase.


	5. Ch 5 Alpha's Hand

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank SheWolf13 for her excellent editing skills and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**.

Ch 5 Alpha's Hand

Antonio sometimes wondered why he ever bothered looking for Max in the beginning. He was always in the same few places. He could either be found outside smoking or with one of the boys or older members. The bigger man stood in the doorway watching the boy's back as he smoked. After his attack on Noah he was being watched carefully. They still were not sure why he did it and he was remaining mum. So far he had managed not to say a word about anything he didn't want to and they were not a lot closer to figuring him out thaen they were before. He was still a mystery.

Now Jeremy had asked Antonio to speak to him about a concern they had had from day one. No one should be as scarred or marked as the boy was, and yet he looked as if he had been in a million bad accidents. The man was certain that none of the map of pain seen on his skin was an accident and it made him angry every time he thought about it or caught a glimpse of it. Same here The man sighed and stepped outside. Reese and Noah were both outside doing yard work and keeping an eye on him. It was an exhausting process making sure he was watched and giving everyone a break as well. Nick was planning on taking both Noah and Reese out for some guy time soon because of both their hard work and contributions with Max. He wasn't their responsibility, but they were doing their best for the pack. Both Reese and Noah fell into the structure of the pack very easily, well it took a bit longer for Noah but eventually he got it and was thriving now. Reese, like everything else he did, tackled it like he was born to do it and did well. They were till trying to figure out if there was anything at all the boy was bad at. Like good pack members and brothers. Luckily both of them fell into the structure of the pack easily enough without too much trouble, I think

"Boys, I think Nick is looking for you," Tonio said as he swung the door open and all three boys looked up. Noah grinned and set his rake against the railing, closing the bag he had been raking things into, but Reese looked from the rake and the unfinished job back to Antonio. "You can do it later. Besides, we're heading home soon," he finished. Noah breathed a sigh of relief and snuck a glance at Max who only looked stonily back at him.

"About time," Reese said under his breath. Usually Reese loved being at Stonehaven. He especially loved being around the kids, but they hadn't been allowed home because of Max. Despite trying not to, he was having a hard time not resenting this kid. He knew it wasn't his fault, but at the same time all the restrictions they had and all the stuff they needed to do to be careful was driving him nuts. Didn't the boy know he had a far better life here thaen he would ever have had before? Then again, Reese didn't believe he would have a better life until he actually started living with the pack. He could well imagine the tortures he had imagined they would visit on him when they got a hold of him. For a moment he felt a bit bad about thinking badly of the boy. It wasn't his fault after all. Love Reese's sympathy here

Reese came out of his inner thoughts and quickly followed behind Noah who was already walking up the back porch steps. Max said nothing and paid them no attention as they walked by. He ignored Antonio as well when he walked forward and sat on the other side of the steps away from the boy. He watched as Max threw another smoked butt to the ground and watched it smolder out.

"I'd like to talk to you but I'd like your full attention first," Tonio said softly but firmly. Max said nothing for a moment but after a sigh he turned towards the man, looking bored and uninterested. Antonio was at a loss as to how to get through to him. He didn't seem interested in anything they said or did, he seemed bored to tears with everything except for the books he brought and he seemed unwilling to listen to anything at all. He wasn't even sure if the boy would listen to him now. "Are you paying attention?" the older werewolf asked kindly. Max inclined his head a bit and gave him a look.

"There's nothing wrong with my hearing," he said sarcastically. lol He then sat back and crossed his arms giving Antonio a look that dared him to yell or scold at him. It was almost as if he was daring Antonio to yell at him or to try and punish him. The older werewolf only leaned back and gave the boy a look of his own. He might be a kid but he was a cocky kid with an attitude problem. That's for sure It surprised him actually. A kid that suffered like this would usually be reserved and maybe fearful. Max was arrogant and had an inflated sense of self and not in a good way.

"There's something wrong with your attitude though, it would seem," Antonio said back in a growl. Max only smirked and then shrugged, sitting back and leaning against the porch post with an arrogant pose. Antonio inwardly sighed and decided to ignore the boy's attitude for now. He always seemed to be baiting them and daring them to punish or yell at him. He wasn't sure why but he intended to figure it out eventually. "I'd like to talk to you about your marks," the man said gently now. Max narrowed his eyes and then looked away with reluctance in his eyes.

"There's nothing to talk about," he murmured lowly and without the usual arrogance. Antonio instinctively reached out to touch him as he would with any other kid, but Max quickly backed up and shot him a death glare. Tonio sighed and wished, not for the first time, that Max wasn't so hard to get along with and to like. If he just took the offered comfort he would feel much better, but he knew Max wouldn't and it broke his heart a little. awn

"Yes, there is. I am sure I can imagine what has happened to you and I know none of it was good," he said. Max stiffened and glared into the forest, now pretending to ignore but still listening. Antonio regarded his crossed arms and his still broken shoulder. The good thing was it should almost be healed. "Look, you don't have to tell me what happened. I know you won't, but I want you to tell me if you're hurt or in pain besides your shoulder. Did they hurt you at the warehouse? Is there anything we can do to help?" he asked. Max snorted but said nothing. It seemed he wasn't going to say a thing no matter what.

"No," he said curtly and stiffly. Antonio sighed inwardly again, wondering how to get through to this boy. He had always had the magic touch with kids and always been good with them. He was always the fun loving dad, uncle or mentor and always willing to give the good gifts or to chase them around and play. Never had a kid been so frosty to him before and never had he had to work so hard before to get into a kid's good graces. He sighed now and tried to figure out what to say.

"Jeremy would like to take a look anyway. He's worried and so am I. Plus; we would like to know what kinds of marks you do have on you so in the future we know if you're hurt or not. We only want to help," the older man said. Max gave him an unbelievably look now and then rolled his eyes and shook his head. What had he done now? Thought Antonio who was a bit frustrated himself with the kid.

"Yeah, I bet that's why Jeremy wants to get a look at me," he growled and stood now angrily. Antonio stood as well, looking down on the boy and wondering what he was on about now. "If he wants to fuck me, why doesn't he just say so?" Max yelled and turned, going into the house. Antonio, flabbergasted, followed Max as he made a whirlwind trail from the back porch and the kitchen to Jeremy's study. Jeremy looked up as Max burst in without knocking. He saw a new woman there, a red haired woman who smiled at him, but Max ignored her and he began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Max, what are you doing?" Jeremy said softly. He had been holding Jaime and kissing her sweetly. They had parted for too long due to her tours and he had missed her terribly. Since he had stepped down as Alpha he had had more time with her but still not as much as he would have liked. Unfortunately, the situation with Max and the weapons ring kept him at home. Elena wanted another set of eyes here and she had specifically requested Jeremy look Max over and make sure he was ok. Max ignored him as he dropped his shirt to the floor and Jaime gasped. She certainly hadn't been expecting this or the scars and marks he was covered in.

"What you want, if you want me you can have me. Apparently, you used to be the're the Alpha and you can do whatever you want I guess," Max growled now and dropped his jeans. He hadn't bothered with underwear and easily stepped out of his pants and spread his arms for Jeremy to see. Jaime blushed and looked away at the sight, but Jeremy only stared with no emotions. The warmth that had gathered in his eyes from Jaime's return quickly left him at the boy's display.

Behind Jeremy, Antonio put a hand to his nose, pinching the bridge and sighing. "There seems to be a misunderstanding," Jeremy said softly. Jaime looked at him, holding her left elbow with her right hand and having her left hand tucked under her chin with an amused expression. Silently she excused herself and the study door closed a moment later.

"So it's both of you then?" Max asked in an acid tone and looked behind him to see Antonio standing there looking un-amused. Antonio instantly felt a chill go through his body when he realized what Max meant and he looked over at his best friendAlpha who was even less amused now. His eyes were chilled and stony as Max's often were, but he only silently regarded Max.

"Maximus, make no mistake. We do not hurt children here in any capacity, and even if you do not think so, you are a child. I want to check you for health and nothing more. Displays such as this will not be readily tolerated," Jeremy said. Max looked astonished and confused from one man to the other. Finally a slight flush crept into his cheeks and he looked at the floor, not saying a word. He might think he was a tough guy, but all Antonio saw was a kid full of vulnerabilities. Antonio could see this both saw this immediately.

Max was beyond furious and embarrassed. Never before had this happened. The rule was that if he displayed himself, willingly or not, he was always taken and no one ever rejected him. What was happening here? He hadn't actually believed it when Antonio said they wouldn't hurt him. He had assumed that they were lying and trying to make him feel comfortable or catch him off guard before they pounced. But no. They refused him just as Antonio said they would and for some reason that made him feel ashamed. He wasn't quite sure if it was at his actions or because of the refusal itself. He'd have to think about it he supposed.

"All he wanted was to see if you were ok and if he could help," Antonio said, emphasizing what he had before. Max only nodded as Jeremy walked to his desk and grabbed a notebook. Antonio kept his eyes from looking at Max's scared back as he looked the boy over. He wanted to excuse all of Max's behaviour because of all he had been through and just spoil him until he was broke, but this would not be what was best for him. That would only serve to make him 100 times worse. They didn't need him to be any worse than what he was. They would continue to be firm with him and try to introduce structure and rules. Poor Antonio. I wish they could spoil him too

Max stayed still as Jeremy examined him and dressed when he was instructed too. Quickly he was losing the feeling of being ashamed and his tough shell was returning. As Max was reaching to button his shirt, Jeremy grasped his arm lightly. Max flinched and looked over at him, not quite glaring. "I expect you to introduce yourself to Jaime and apologize to her for your behaviour," he ordered simply. Max could only nod as Jeremy let him go and told him to get on with it. He may not be Alpha anymore but he could still give orders and would continue to too any of the pack members besides Elena of course.

Max stood dumbfounded for a moment more as the former AlphaAlpha watched the boy. Finally he turned and Antonio opened the door. Antonio looked back at Jeremy who only stood there looking as if he was thinking before the bigger werewolf turned to follow Max. Who knew what the boy could get up to without supervision? Antonio followed Max's scent down the hallway and to the kitchen. He walked in on Max standing by the counter with his hands shoved in his pocket looking bashful. That was odd. He had never seen Max look like this before.

Jaime stood across the kitchen sipping a calming mug of tea. She had looked up and smiled at the boy when he came in, but he looked away guiltily. She knew Jeremy could be firm with his wolves and he would not have hurt the boy she still felt nervous for getting him into trouble. Well, she reasoned, she really didn't get him into trouble at all; it was just a case of wrong place and wrong time honestly. She wrapped her hands around her mug as Antonio strode through the door and smiled at her before looking at Max worriedly and with fatherly love. She had to admit,. Antonio was one of her favorite pack members. He was just so loving, welcoming and protective, and the way he looked at Max with fatherly love warmed her heart. Quickly his look turned a bit sterner and he folded his arms across his chest. Love how Jaime sees Antonio here, an outsiders point of view really since she isn't a werewolf.

"I believe Jeremy gave you an order," Antonio said in a firm tone. Jaime looked from the bigger werewolf to the smaller and felt guiltier still. Max looked up and not for the first time Jaime noticed how small he was and how worn as well as his odd sea green and blue eyes. Jeremy had said he was only 15, though, he didn't look it, but she supposed Noah only looked to be about 165 or 17 but was 19, almost 20 soon7. Jaime was a bit shocked when she saw him but she kept it inside. She knew the pack would help him.

He swallowed and cast a look at Antonio before he gazed back at Jaime. "My name is Max, I'm supposed to introduce myself and apologize. So, I'm sorry for doing that. It was rude and disrespectful," he said. Jaime only smiled and nodded, accepting the apology right away.

"That's alright, sweetie, and it's a pleasure to meet you," she said. This caught Max off guard and he could only look at her. Where was the punishment? Where was the yelling and screaming? Instead she watched him for a moment again before digging into her purse and producing a book and beckoning him forward. He went, albeit slowly, until he stood a few feet from her. Maybe this was it, he thought. Maybe she would smack him or start yelling and she wanted him in the vicinity.

"I heard you like to read so I thought I would bring you a gift. Have you read _The Poisonwood Bible_ before?" she asked. Max shook his head and looked at the book's tanned cover with what looked like golden people like figures drawn caveman style. Jaime smiled even brighter then and held it out to him. Max hesitantly took it and looked it over before looking astonished up at Jaime again. Antonio could only watch and wonder if this was the first proper gift he had ever gotten. The very thought brings tears to my eyes

"Th...Thank you," he said quietly, still surprised. Jaime laughed and set and hand on his arm. Max stiffened and looked up at her as if he suddenly realized something. Antonio noticed that he was so distracted by this latest thought he didn't seem to notice Jaime's continued touch. He looked longingly down at the book and then shook his head and set it on the counter again. "Thank you, but I don't want it," he said now. Jaime looked surprised down at the boy and so did Antonio. He then turned and ducked from under Jaime's arm, and stalking past Antonio to leave the room.

"What was that about?" Jaime asked, sounding bewildered. Antonio shook his head and put a hand on his forehead, saying nothing for a moment. He had clearly wanted the book so what was the problem? Would he ever see eye to eye with him? Not likely, lol

"I swear if I live to be a thousand years I will never understand that boy," the older werewolf sighed. Jaime stood for a moment, looking as if she was thinking, before she picked up the book and walked to Antonio, putting it in his arms. He smiled at her and gave her a quick and friendly kiss on the cheek that made her blush before he turned to leave the room. Who could blame her? She thought. Antonio Sorrentino was a handsome man but he wasn't the former Alpha. With that thought she left the kitchen as well to find her man in shining...fur, she supposed. lol

Antonio clutched the book as he followed Max's scent trail. He had assumed the boy would head outside for a smoke, a thing he was still trying to figure out how to get him not to do, but instead he found him sitting in the window seat overlooking the front yard. Antonio walked up behind him and watched as Nick gave Noah a noggie and Reese laughed and rolled his eyes. The boys must be going out then. He wondered how Max felt about this but knew when he saw Max's eyes. The boy seemed frustrated and jealous but he wasn't sure if it was because of the boys, the book or what Jeremy had said.

The bigger man waited until Nick got into the vehicle and drove away before he crouched to be on Max's level. The boy was curled up in the seat with his legs pulled to his stomach and his skinny arms wrapped around them, gazing into the forest looking wistful but not angry for once. "Kiddo, what are you thinking?" the man asked, crossing his arms and watching him. He answered without missing a beat.

"Don't call me that," he said softly without being upset. Lol, expected reaction I think Antonio regarded him for a moment and then took the book he had put in his pocket and set it beside him. Max glanced at it and scowled and then looked away. "No thanks," he said and the man could tell he was totally detaching himself from the novel.

"Max, there aren't strings attached to every gift. Jaime gave this to you to welcome you to our family," he said. Max looked at him surprised and Antonio smiled. "This is a family, Max, and we live as a family. You have been given a chance to be part of this family and we all want you to be if you want to be. All I know is it must take a lot of energy to be angry and on alert all the time. I'm not asking you to trust us straight away, but just to try, ok?" Antonio asked. Max stared at him open mouthed, looking confused. He then looked out the window again, tightening his arms around himself.

The older werewolf sighed and stood, reaching out to pat Max's leg before leaving. Max didn't seem to notice as he left the boy to his thoughts. He wasn't worried about leaving him alone. For some reason he felt Max might be getting it now. Instead he left the room and walked back to the study to talk to his AlphaJeremy.

Max sat waiting to hear the study door close before he leaned his head back to think. Antonio was right, he knew. He had been here a few weeks and no one had hurt him or done anything to him and they had even given him presents, food, shelter and advice. He had never been anywhere where the people were so nice to him. He couldn't help but feel the other shoe should drop soon and then he would be in trouble. If he let them in then he wouldn't be on guard for when they did try something. Would they try something?

The young werewolf growled to himself and tried to figure this all out. He had never been more confused in his life and he almost wished they would treat him badly. Then he would know how to act instead of feeling as if he were always hiding around a corner and waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, a pain erupted through his head and he had to shove his hand in his mouth to keep from crying out. It was always like this. The physic connection he had with his father and that all werewolves had but rarely used.

_I've just heard that you're with the pack, is this true?_ He asked. Max confirmed it gritting his teeth and hearing a ringing noise go around his mind. _Well done, I'm proud. You're to stay with them and spy for me. I'll be in touch_ he said, ending the communication. Max sighed as the ringing stopped and he didn't feel as if he wanted to rip his head off anymore. Suddenly he felt as if he just couldn't do this. His father wanted him to spy for him and the pack seemed to want him to be happy? It still didn't make sense to him; nothing made sense to him but the fact that he couldn't do this anymore.

Quietly he stood and made his way to the front door. He slipped on a pair of shoes they had bought him and a coat as well. The first new things he had in a long time and he didn't intendt to leave them. Just as quietly as he walked to the foyer he opened the door and walked around the side of the house. He still wasn't sure if he believed Reese who told him about the electrified 20 foot high fences, but he was willing to try his luck anyway. When he made it to the forest edge he looked back for a brief second and then dashed inside feeling as if he needed to run. Maybe it was the wolf still trying to emerge in him or just the conflicted feelings. Whatever it was he knew he needed to embrace it.

Antonio stood at the window with his arms crossed, watching the back yard. His heart sunk as soon as he saw Max trying to sneak into the woods but he only stood and watched. After a moment he sensed his best friend come and stand behind him but neither said a word for a minute. Finally Antonio sighed and turned to Jeremy for instructions. He might not be the Alpha now but they all still looked to him as a leader. Old habits were hard to break sometimes. The other man continued to watch the woods as he spoke. "He doesn't trust us yet but he will," Jeremy promised. Antonio only cocked an eyebrow to this, getting a small crooked smile from the man. "I'm not worried, Tonio, so you shouldn't be either. He's not going to get far with the fences, the electricity and Karl," he promised. Antonio only sighed and nodded, wondering how many more escape attempts the kid would make before he finally trusted them and they could trust him. Hmm, a 1001 maybe? lol

Max stood sweating with his fists clenched, glaring at the huge metal contraption in front of him. He could plainly hear the buzz of the fence and he knew Reese most certainly had not been joking with him. Max supposed it made sense to have this here to keep mutts out and the pack in. Still, it really pissed him off that he had to try and figure out how to get around another obstacle. Taking a step back, he took a deep breath and looked around for something to help. If he could get over the fence he knew he would have the head start he needed.

He looked at the ground and the surrounding trees, seeing nothing, but then he looked up. A thin branch stretched almost over the fence and he might be able to jump to the next tree across the fence. He glanced at his shoulder next, wondering if it could take the climbing. It wasn't bound anymore and had almost completely healed but it was still a bit sore. Shrugging, he made his way to the tree and started to pull himself up. Just as soon as he had started to gain some height though, something grabbed him from behind and pulled him back down.

"Hey," Max growled and kicked out at the man behind him while trying to pry off his hold at the same time. The man only chuckled and set him back on the ground again. Max spun around and backed up, glaring at the offending party. Karl. "Why did you do that?" Max shouted. Karl rose up to his full height and crossed his arms while looking amused at Max.

"Why do you think? I'm sure Elena and Jeremy Jeremy would be very impressed with me if I let you get fried or go ahead with your experiment to become the next Icarus," he smirked. Lol, love Karl Max gave him a confused look for a second before looking away in disgust. Karl laughed to himself, amused with the boy looking as if he wanted to stomp his foot and pout. He didn't though; he only started glaring at the bigger man again and then sat down among the fall leaves, knowing he was defeated.

"I was just testing a theory," Max grumbled. Karl shook his head and said nothing. He was unsurprised to see Max dig out yet another disgusting cigarette and light it up. He couldn't deny that he felt a lot less anxiety and anger coming from him as soon as he started smoking, though, the smell should have been enough to make him stop. agreed

"Did your theory involve seeing how fast you could get electrified?" Karl asked sarcastically. Max snorted and puffed out some smoke but said nothing. Karl noticed he was clutching some dirt and leaves tightly in one hand, but that seemed to be the only sign that he was agitated right then.

"I wasn't going to get electrified, old man," he growled, clearly thinking he had insulted the man, but Karl took it in stride. He wasn't about to be insulted by a kid who clearly thought he was something big and bad. Karl almost wanted to laugh at the contradiction. He was one of the smallest kids he had ever seen, yet he thought he was a big, bad wolf. As if he'd be intimidated by this little brat. Max dropped the smoke butt to the ground then and stomped on it with his sneaker as Karl watched and waited.

"Come on, let's get you back before Antonio has a heart attack," Karl ordered. Lol, just lol He stood and held out a hand to the delinquent and waited. Max glared up at him and then sighed when Karl told him to pick up the butt because Jeremy would not take well to liter in his forest. Having done this, Max kept up with the bigger man as they walked in silence for a while.

"Why do they care so much anyway, Karl? Why the hell won't they just let me go?" Max asked now. He kicked leaves and dirt as they walked and as he waited for a response. For some reason he liked Karl and he wasn't sure why. Technically, Karl was one of them so he shouldn't like him but he also seemed different than them too.

"You're a delinquent, kid, plain and simple. Just like Noah and Reese. The pack likes to help messed up kids apparently. Trust me you're not getting away from them so just deal with it. Besides, I'm sure you're smart enough to realize not to bite the hand that feeds you, so you'll figure it out," he said. Max glanced at him and then back at the ground again. They were just emerging from the woods again and Max saw Jeremy, Jaime, Hope and Antonio sitting on the back porch drinking coffee or beers and talking.

"Why does Antonio specifically care so much?" Max asked lowly as they walked across the lawn and Max watched the man in question. Karl chuckled then and Antonio's deep chocolate brown eyes met Max's as Karl answered. Man noticed the gold flecked in with the brown for the first time and studied it for a moment as he listened.

"Antonio is a hopeless romantic, kid, and in my opinion he's also a nut case," the older werewolf answered. Max gave him a quizzical look and then looked back at Antonio to see him shaking his head with a narrowed look. As they approached, Max was thinking quickly about what he wanted to do. His father told him to spy for him and it didn't seem as if he could get away from them anyway so he may as well stay and do what he could. He knew eventually that his father would come and the pack would be taken down just as he had been told. He would therefore have to be careful about forming attachments, but he was a good actor so he was sure he would be fine.

As he walked up the steps he knew he was being watched and he knew he had to play this right. He couldn't just be cheery or act like it because that would be suspicious and he couldn't keep being grumpy, so maybe he should pretend to have a revelation. He knew it was time to put his acting skills to good use or his manipulation skills. To him it was all one in the same really. When Karl and Max were both standing before them on the porch, Max looked up at the older and bigger werewolf through his long eyelashes and then over at Antonio and the rest who still regarded them.

Before he said anything Karl walked forward and then crouched near who Max knew was Hope. She was beautiful, or so he thought anyway, and she was very pregnant and very smallshe held a small girl sleeping on her shoulder who he knew was Nita and was a little over one. Hope was very small, eEven a bit smaller than him which amazed him. Not many grownups were smaller than him and even most teenagers younger than him easily towered over him. "Max, did you have a good walk?" Jeremy asked now, bringing Max back to the present. It was now or never, thought the young man who stood as tall as possible and faced the man Alpha. He may not be Alpha now but he carried the air of a man with authority.

"No, I wanted to see if Reese was joking about the fences and the electricity," Max told him. Jeremy regarded him with an unchanged expression and Antonio was shaking his head and had a hand in his hair in pure frustration. Jaime was looking between both men with a small smile of her own. Close to her was the book she had given Max, but he didn't go for it.

"And what did you learn?" Jeremy asked now, and Max could almost see him smirk but he reframed. Antonio now looked exasperated and like he wanted to ring both of their necks but he sat still as well. lol

"That I can't be Icarus and that you have some serious paranoia problems," Max shrugged. Rofl! Before anyone could say or do anything else, Max sat and pulled the plate of cookies in the center of the table towards himself. Karl, hearing the boy's response, laughed out loud and shook his head.

"He learned that biting the Alpha's hand is not a particularly good idea," Karl admonished. Max glanced up at him as he stood and walked to the table, grabbing the plate of cookies. Max just had time to grab a few before he took it and offered it to his wife. The boy glared at Karl's back for a moment before he remembered he shouldn't be anymore and recomposed his face. When he looked up, Antonio and Jaime both watched him, but he only looked away rather quickly. Max knew that sharing, between Karl and Hope, meant they more than cared for one another. A werewolf only shared if they cared for or loved the person they were sharing with. It was uncommon outside of the pack anyway.

"Whatever," Max sighed. Quickly so he wouldn't see anyone's expressions, he grabbed the book he had been given and opened it to read while munching on his snack. Antonio watched him for a bit but couldn't seem to figure out what had changed the boy's mind. He spent the next few minutes contemplating how Karl got him to do what they wanted where he had had no luck. He wasn't sure if this boded well or not. Would he ever be able to get the boy to listen to him?

To test his question he decided he would push Max a bit and see where exactly he stood with the boy. He wanted to take care of him but he couldn't if he couldn't make Max listen to him. He silently feared the Alpha might be right. Max might be beyond their help, but if he was, it was better to learn that now rather than when the pack fell in love with the kid. "Max, I think once Noah comes back it might be a good idea to speak with him and maybe apologize to him," the man pushed. Max looked up from his book with raised eyebrows, regarding him for a moment.

"If I have to," the boy answered. Antonio tensed for a moment. There seemed to be no remorse at all when he said this and the older man wondered if he was capable of feeling it. He hoped so. Having a sociopath werewolf was not a good idea. He'd be killed for sure if he couldn't comprehend remorse and show he had a conscience. Jeremy looked up from murmuring something to Jaime. Their hands were firmly clasped on top of the table. The older werewolf was suddenly afraid that Jeremy was thinking the same fleeting thoughts he had been burdened with and he felt the need to prove him wrong about Max. He'd do everything he could to save the boy.

"Alpha's hand, Max," Antonio said lowly under his breath. Max glanced at Antonio clearly annoyed and then sighed, sitting back and crossing his arms. He looked as if he wanted to argue, but Tonio could clearly see the thoughts going a million miles a minute through his mind before he decided.

"Fine, I'll apologize then," he said, shrugging. He then lost his tense pose and moved forward to read again. Antonio smiled triumphantly and nodded, feeling better at having the boy under his control. Maybe he'd be able to save him after all. The bigger man sat back, sipping his quickly cooling coffee, and watched the boy, feeling something nagging at him. It was when he said certain words and phrases or when he was upset. The words sounded clipped like he had an accent. He wondered if English was his first language suddenly and wondered if asking him would anger him. After a few moments he decided to go ahead anyway. Besides, the boy's would be home soon and he wanted to have his attention for a moment longer before he focused on them.

"Max, English is not your first language, is it?" Antonio asked now. Max looked up at him for a moment surprised and then he smiled a small secret smile, and not answering him, he went back to his book. Antonio shook his head at this but didn't comment. He knew he couldn't keep his secrets forever. Antonio was right, and Max was surprised he picked up on this so quickly. Nevertheless he was sure they wouldn't guess his origins any time soon.

Noah walked up the stairs of Stonehaven much happier than he had been when he went down them hours earlier. Nick had taken him and Reese to the movies and then to do some shopping before they went to look at cars. Noah had been promised a car for graduation he was allowed to pick out the make and model. He was more than excited about it and had been working extra hard to obtain his degree. Of course he couldn't just graduate. The restriction that Nick and Antonio imposed was that he had to have good grades. At first this restriction seemed as if it would doom him, but he soon learned that by good grades they had meant good grades for him. They didn't expect him to get straight A's but just to do his best. He knew he could at least do that.

Noah had left Reese and Nick at the bottom of the stairs in discussion as he walked to the bedroom he shared with the others here. Stonehaven was smaller than Sorrentino Estates and so they shared rooms here. He liked being here, but he was also happy to get back to a more spacious home. It surprised the young boy how fast he got used to certain luxuries. Before living with the Sorrentino's Noah had been used to apartments or small one or two bedroom homes. When he moved in he couldn't believe how immense the property and the home was. Any number of people could live there and not even have to see one another. He had to admit he didn't like the bigger chores he needed to do, like mowing the lawn, keeping the gardens or cleaning, but it was well worth it for being able to live there. Love this

He walked down the hallway carrying some new clothes Nick had bought him. He also had some new clothes for Max, Nick insisted, and Noah wasn't sure how he felt. He certainly didn't like the boy, but Nick and Reese wanted him to give Max another chance and he understood heartache and pain from one's parents, so maybe he could try. Noah had just reached the door of his room and opened it, smiling to himself and his new found determination. He opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks. A look of confusion came across his features when he saw Max.

The other boy sat on the bed completely focused on his task which was what was baffling Noah at the moment. Noah saw a thin needle complete with dark blue liquid and that Max was just pulling the needle from his arm. He saw a dotting of old marks and scars on the arm of the sleeve he had rolled up and also needle marks. He saw the ugly and deep red scar on his wrist that suggested a darker past thant Noah liked to contemplate. He also saw the darkness under Max's skin and his features changing slightly, hair grew and retracted. He could tell Max was trying to change or his body was trying to make him. Oh my…

Max sighed and set the needle aside, flexing his arm. Suddenly the changes he was experiencing stopped and Max took a breath, seeming to calm down. Noah didn't immediately understand what was going on. It seemed as if whatever Max was doing stopped his change. Suddenly the other boy looked up seeing Noah. His face went from surprise to anger to resignation. He sighed and just looked at the other boy. "What was that?" Noah asked lowly. Behind him he shut the door quietly and walked forward a bit, sniffing. He was trying to use his nose more and more as the pack had taught him. He didn't smell anything different but a metallic tang in the air.

Max bit his lip and rolled down his sleeve. He then pulled his legs up to hold them against his chest. His odd eyes found Noah's bright green ones and he just stared before he answered. "First of all, I'm sorry for before. I shouldn't have attacked you. Second of all, in answer to your question, I'm sick and that's what I need to take to get better. No one knows," Max said. Noah went pale as he looked from the needle to the boy. "Please don't tell anyone, Noah. I'll be whatever you want me to be for you. A friend or something more, but just please don't tell anyone," he pleaded.

Noah only stared at Max. Finally he set the bag on the bed and went to sit. This Max was so totally different thatn the one he had known for the past few weeks. He had left an angry kid who was ready to kill him and had come back to someone who seemed more like a little brother. Noah looked concerned over at Max, but he was studying his scarred knuckles now. Noah had no idea what to do. He knew what was right or what the pack would think was right, but was that really the right thing to do?


	6. Ch 6 Twisted Tactics

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank SheWolf13 for her excellent editing skills and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**.

Ch 6 Twisted Tactics 

Noah watched Max from across the room. The math homework in front of him was forgotten for a moment as uneasy feelings again assuaged him. What the other boy said kept bouncing through his mind and it had taken all his willpower to make himself stay still and not go talk to Reese or Nick. Max said he was sick and had been sick since he was twelve and since he had started changing. It was unheard of to start changing so early and it made him weak and unable to change one way or the other. He'd get stuck in between which is why his father developed the Cure. Max took the Cure once a month and it stopped his changes completely. He still had the strength and nose of a werewolf and retained all the human things a werewolf had, even if they weren't fully developed because of his age, but the change never happened. Noah himself could not imagine his life without the change.

"How's it going?" Noah suddenly heard from behind him and he jumped. Reese had walked into the room without anyone noticing and now looked down at Noah and laughed, seeing his brother's surprised and dream like expression. Reese ruffled Noah's hair and then glancing at Max as he did so. The boy was quietly turning the pages of yet another book. It seemed as long as he had a book of any kind he was content to sit still and quiet which was good.

Reese had noticed, along with the others, that Max's attitude had changed, and he didn't seem to be as angry all the time but he certainly wasn't friendly. He was still a bit standoffish but at least he didn't glare at everyone all the time. That was a nice change. It was also a nice change that they were going to bring the twins back finally and that they were going home in a few days as well. They were bringing Max with them. Antonio was determined to put Max into school and give him a normal life. Reese wasn't sure how well this would work out but he knew they had to try at least. It's not as if they could let him sit around reading all day as much as he might want that.

"Reese," Noah said suddenly, getting the other boy's attention. Reese looked over surprised at the dark haired boy and then grinned his usual carefree smile, though he was anything but. He pulled out a chair and sat, looking expectantly at Noah who gave him an odd look. "I was just asking if this equation was right," Noah repeated. Reese turned his deep blue gaze to the paper and mentally calculated the numbers, shaking his head.

"Nah, you forgot to carry the three," Reese answer. Noah sighed as Reese patted the younger boy on the back. He knew Noah was easily frustrated and they always tried to have patience with him and his homework. That's why they always made sure they had a few hours to spare before helping him out. Max looked up at them as they worked but quickly went back to his book when Reese tried to catch his eye. The blonde haired boy only rolled his eyes and shook his head as he went back to helping Noah. He'd get through to Max somehow. Reese was nothing if not stubborn. He smiled to himself as he remembered one of the times his father called him stubborn. He was determined to get one of their sheep back into the pen, but he kept running away. Reese was 6 but he kept racing after the animal. After an hour he finally got him and with a triumphant smile he put him in the pen and heard his father's chuckle. The small boy looked up at the tall man who scooped him up and put him on his hip. Stubborn Reese, you're just stubborn, boy, is what his dad had said. Quickly he pushed these thoughts away before the familiar overwhelming sadness hit him. The sadness was only for when he was alone and definitely not when he was in front of the boys.

Max pretended to pay attention to his book until Noah and Reese had deserted their work for a break. They both stood and offered for Max to come and get a snack with them, but the smaller werewolf declined, so Reese only shrugged and stood, setting a hand on Noah's shoulder and guiding him to the kitchen. Max listened to the two boys chat and laugh as they left and stood as soon as they were gone. The younger boy made his way to the table and looked down at Noah's work. Max had assumed the math and English he had been working on was above his knowledge, but he was surprised to see how simple the equations and the answers came to him. Immediately he sat and took up the discarded pencil, getting lost in the work.

Max didn't hear the boys enter the living room with juice, beer and snacks and then stop and watch him as he worked. The younger boy had finished the math problems and was half way through the English homework when Reese chuckled. Max looked up, quickly dropping the pencil and looking guilty, but the older boy only smiled at him. Noah followed Reese's lead and smiled at Max but really he was hoping that Max was just playing at doing his homework. He would feel really, really stupid if Max could easily do in minutes what he couldn't in hours.

"Ah, sorry," Max said immediately, standing with his cheeks flushing. Reese waved him off and came forward setting his things on the table and taking the books he had been working on. Max stood and looked at Noah who wasn't paying attention to him right then. He sincerely hoped the other boy wouldn't hate him. Suddenly he wondered why he cared. He knew his father would destroy every member of the pack, and if he got close to him them he would suffer. He was finding it increasingly hard to separate his acting feelings from his real feelings.

"What's going on, boys?" they all heard from the entry way. Max looked over as Nick strode into the room. Max thought the older werewolf exuded more confidence than there actually was in the universe and so did his dad. He was still mildly scared of Antonio and even a bit of Nick in a way. He therefore said nothing and looked at his shoes as Reese handed Nick the papers he had been working on.

"Max did all this and got it all right," Reese said and then explained what had happened. Nick looked impressed towards the small boy who still looked at his feet and then stepped forward, taking the papers and double checking them. "Looks like we have a little genius on our hands," Reese chuckled and walked to Max, setting an arm around his shoulders. Max looked up surprised; his big green and blue eyes studied Reese to make sure he wouldn't do anything to him before he settled on looking uncomfortable but not moving away from him.

"Looks like you're right, good job, kid. We'll have to tell Antonio and Jeremy how smart you are," Nick grinned. Max flushed and then shrugged while Noah looked at them all and then turned on his heel and left the room, leaving a stormy tension in his wake and his snacks on the table. "Noah," Nick said, looking up and after the boy. He cast a glance at Reese who cursed and, letting go of Max, he quickly followed Nick from the room. The papers Nick was holding fluttered to the floor as Max watched them rush out. The young boy bit his lip and looked from the doorway to the papers, feeling as if he had done something wrong. What he wanted to do was apologize and try and make it up to Noah because Noah was his friend, but he knew he couldn't. Noah wasn't going to survive, none of them were, and the closer he got to them the worse it would be in the end.

Instead Max ignored the papers on the floor and walked back to his chair. He grabbed his book and made himself think about not caring. I don't care, resounded around his head, but even if he made himself believe this he knew it wasn't true. The pack was growing on him and it scared him out of his mind. It would be another instance to get his heart broken and he simply didn't think he could endure that again. He didn't care, he thought, but the fact was he cared way too much.

Noah ignored the people who he knew would come after him and went straight to his room. He slammed the door so hard he heard the pictures rattle on the wall and he couldn't give a damn. Quickly he grabbed a handful of his clothes and shoved them in his backpack. He heard the door open and someone say something, but he was too angry to understand or care. He kept shoving things in his bag until someone forcefully took him by the shoulders and forced him to sit, taking the backpack away from him. "Noah Joseph Sorrentino, calm the hell down," Nick ordered, taking Noah's face in his hand and forcing the boy to look at him. They had stopped referring to him as an Albright or a Stillwell when he became an official Sorrentino. They considered him a family member and didn't want to either remind him of his past or make him feel unwelcome. He would always be a Sorrentino now.

Noah's angry emerald green eyes stared at the wall over Nick's shoulder and he crossed his arms, trying to ring the frustration from himself. Nick let him go and the younger werewolf took a few deep breaths, as instructed, and tried to calm down and fight the angry tears springing up in his eyes. "What's wrong?" Reese asked, standing over him and beside Nick. Noah shot him a contemptuous look which earned him a growl from both of the older werewolves. Noah growled back frustrated himself and no one said anything for a moment while everyone calmed down a bit.

"He did in minutes what takes me fucking hours to do. Everyone is smarter than me and it's not fair," he growled angrily. Reese and Nick took a moment to lock eyes before Nick figured out how to console Noah. Reese sat down beside Noah and set a hand on his shoulder, not quite fully hugging him in case he tried to fling him off, and then looked at Nick to make this better. Nick sighed and decided he would try to at least do what he could.

"Listen, buddy," Nick said, crouching and setting a hand on Noah's knee, "some people can do things quickly and some people can't. I'm sure Max didn't mean to embarrass you. I know you're sensitive about this, but you've got to know how proud we are of you. You've been working so hard and come such a long way, Noah. We don't measure your adequateness by how fast you can do math. Think about how much further along you are in werewolf knowledge and with the pack than Max is. You're light years ahead and he isn't, right? We all need help with different things, kiddo," Nick said. Noah bit his lip and looked at his mentor just as Max sidled into the room silently and stood by the wall, looking uncomfortable and guilty. He pushed his hands into the pockets of his too big jeans and looked as if he would rather be anywhere else.

"I got the answers from the back of the book, Noah. I'm not smart and I've never been to school before," Max told the other boy quietly. Noah looked over at him, followed by Nick and Reese. Max stood by the wall looking as if he wanted to disappear into it. Max was going to let it go but suddenly he was afraid that Noah might be angry enough with him to tell them his secret. He had to sacrifice fixing one thing for another and this was the best way to do it. "I don't even know how to add, Noah," Max told the older boy. Noah looked a bit relieved at this and maybe even a bit happy which was of course was accompanied with a look of guilt.

"I guess we'll have to work with you as well," Reese said, sticking Noah in the rib lightly with his elbow. Max nodded immediately, looking as if he would rather not, but he would do what they wanted. The truth was he was light years ahead of anyone his age when it came to math, reading, science or history and languages. He had an eidetic memory which was the only thing that saved him from knowing nothing at all. He taught himself to read when he was five and from there he read everything he could get his hands on and taught himself math and everything else he needed or wanted to know. If it was in a book Max would make sure he learned it. After he ran away from his father he used to spend whole days in libraries and book stores just reading and absorbing everything he could. He knew he wasn't stupid but he would pretend if he needed to.

"Yeah, that would be great," Max lied and hoped no one could sense it. Max left the room then so they could finish talking to Noah and leaned up against the wall outside the room. It seemed as if Noah would not be telling them his secret, for now, but he'd have to stick close to the other boy to make sure he kept in his good graces just in case. Max sighed now and made his way down the rest of the stairs. As he was about to turn and go into the living room, the front door opened and two loud blonde haired kids rushed through talking loudly. Max froze knowing these were Clay and Elena's twins from the pictures around the house and from hearing the others talk about them.

They looked to be about six or so with the boy having his father's curly hair with his mother's colouring and the girl the opposite. The boy, Logan, Max thought, was a bit smaller than and not as tall as the girl who seemed to be the more hyperactive of the two. Following the twins were their parents whom Max hadn't seen for the last day. Logan, and the girl, Kate, stopped as soon as they saw Max and wasted no time in zooming across the foyer and standing in front of him. "Who are you?" Kate asked inquisitively and crossed her arms. Logan nodded to her question but kept his arms at his side where he clutched a big book. They both looked expectantly at Max.

"Uh, I'm Max," the older boy said, looking from one to the other. Elena stood back clutching one elbow in her hand and tucking the other hand under her chin. She wasn't concerned the boy would hurt them. Clay, on the other hand, was on alert and stood with his fists clenched watching the exchange. Suddenly both kids started asking questions at a mile a minute. Max looked lost and his eyes widened as they assaulted him with their questions. Elena was just about interrupt when a booming voice sounded down the hallway.

"Fee-fi-fo-fum, I smell the blood of an English man," Antonio laughed. Both twins yelled and took off down the hallway to see their Uncle Tonio while Max stood shocked still and wide eyed. He was up against the wall with his hands spread as if he was about to use the wall as a climbing apparatus. None of them would be surprised since the boy was turning out to be less than normal. He could be half Spider Man and half werewolf for all they knew.

"They're a lot to take in for anyone," Elena laughed as Max nodded slightly. Antonio's booming laughter could be heard from down the hallway as he scooped up both twins and twirled them around before bringing them to the foyer where Max waited with Clay and Elena. Logan and Kate both thumped to the floor and smiled widely at their parents. "Ok, you two, snacks are in the kitchen with Jeremy," Elena said now. Both kid's eyes lit up and they took off to the kitchen, never being able to resist food as was in their nature.

"Do you need some air?" Antonio asked when his gaze landed on Max. The boy nodded and turned from them, walking across the foyer and opening the front door. It wasn't the twins really, he liked kids, but what really had him a little bit out of sorts was what had just happened upstairs. He hoped he had played everything cool enough but he wasn't so sure. Would Noah tell them anything? Would he have time to get away if Noah did tell? All of these thoughts made him think he should just bolt sooner instead of later.

Antonio gave a sigh and followed the boy who hadn't even stopped to put shoes on. He had walked out to the front porch in stocking feet, but he wasn't surprised. He also wasn't surprised by the fact that Max needed some space. As with most human beings when he felt overwhelmed, as he often did by many people, he would need some time and space. It was far better than him lashing out so they encouraged this.

When Antonio stepped onto the porch he looked towards where he thought Max would be. He was right. The younger boy lay in a corner of the porch swing. Tonio knew he enjoyed this area of the porch and he took a moment to study him before he walked over and sat on the other side, swinging the swing lightly. Max lay still staring down at the hardwood porch and steadily ignoring the man. "You want to come home with me, kid?" Antonio found himself asking out of the blue. Max's eyes moved from watching nothing to the man's glaring for only an instant before he seemed to remember he shouldn't. Instead he looked away and sighed.

"Does it matter what I want?" he muttered. Antonio continued to look at the boy, wondering what he meant. The bigger man couldn't know he alluded to his life which never seemed to be in his control at any point in time. Before Antonio could say anything else, Max sat up and pulled a cigarette from his pocket. The older werewolf repressed a sigh as the boy lit up. He was really looking forward to the day when he could force him to stop. Unfortunately, he knew that day wasn't going to be anytime soon. He watched as the smoke twirled up through the porch swing canopy and disappear into the breeze.

"It matters, Max," Antonio said, looking the younger werewolf in the eyes. Max gave him a look and rolled his eyes, but Antonio forged on. "If you don't want to come and stay with me and the boys then you don't have to. I was hoping to get you into school soon, though, and the boys like having you around too," he said now, hoping to persuade him. The blue in Max's eyes sparked over the luminous green and for a moment Tonio thought maybe he had sparked some interest seeing the sudden hope. He knew the kid had never gone to school before so that might interest him. On the other hand, he would need to be prepared for it, especially if he had never gone before.

"I have a choice?" he asked and Antonio only smiled and nodded. "I can go to school?" he asked now and then took a drag of his smoke. The actions and the words didn't seem to coincide and it took Antonio a moment to answer. He asked about school and his eyes filled with the hope of a little boy, but the boy sitting beside him smoking his third or fourth cigarette of the day was not a little boy, however young he might look. "Will I share a room with Noah and Reese?" he asked now.

Tonio looked at the boy and immediately started laughing. Max looked at him oddly and dropped the butt of his smoke into the trash can provided for this purpose. "Kid, I've got forty rooms in my house. You can have your own floor if you want," he chuckled. Max's eyes went wide and the older werewolf couldn't help but smile again. He was such a kid when it came to some matters and with others he acted like he was sixty. He wasn't an easy person to gauge since he seemed to keep changing from one person to another.

Max looked down at his hands now and away from the other wolf's large brown and trusting eyes. His father had told him to spy but just for a moment he could imagine living in an actual home, sleeping in a room he didn't have to share with anyone and going to school. He had wanted to go to school since he could remember and this man was now presenting him with the real possibility of all his dreams. For a moment he forgot his father and wondered if he could get lost in this world, but he knew it was impossible. His father was going to kill them all and what he would be left with was heartache and sorrow.

"Whatever, I don't care," he said now. Antonio gave him an odd look. In a moment he had gone from excited to whatever. The older werewolf could not figure out this kid. It seemed as if there was some secret he was keeping and whenever he heard something good he forgot all about it, but then he remembered it and got surly again., Antonio looked at the boy again and he knew. Max did know much more than he was telling them. He did have a secret, one that made him so scared he wasn't able to believe the pack could help him. For a second Antonio only froze. Max looked up at him through his long lashes and instantly blushed, looking away and crossing his arms while he bit his lip.

"We can protect you," Antonio said suddenly. Max looked up at him surprised and wide eyed before he stood and backed away from him. Tonio stood as well, looking at the boy wearily. He prepared to grab him if he suddenly decided to bolt. He didn't quite trust him enough to stay put if he was scared. It took a long time for them to trust Noah to stay as well. He was so used to bolting if he was in trouble or scared. It took months before they knew he wouldn't run from them even if he knew the pack was the best place for him.

"I don't need protection," he said fiercely, looking like a little wolf pup who was growling at his parents for nipping him. He stood as tall as possible and looked at Antonio as if he had lost his mind. The vulnerability and the fear were gone and he was back to the boy the older werewolf had first met.

"Fine, I'll tell Jeremy you're coming with me then," the older man said. Max said nothing as Antonio now looked at the boy with authority and he nodded slightly. The bigger werewolf was extremely thankful the kid was cooperating. He wasn't sure what he would do if Max decided to be defiant in that moment. He supposed he could just tell him what to do and expect him to follow instructions, but he had a feeling Max would not be that easy. Of course Noah wasn't easy either, certainly not as easy as Reese, but he'd get through to him. Nick had done a better job than anyone had expected with both boys and both boys were devoted pack members now.

Max stood, turned from him then, surprising Antonio with his trust. A werewolf never turned his back on someone he didn't trust, but maybe Max wasn't old enough for this instinct to kick in. More likely, Antonio thought, the boy probably thought he didn't have a choice. Max started to go in and the older werewolf followed. Immediately the younger werewolf went to the living room and picked up his book again. Nick had briefed him on the homework incident and it didn't seem likely to him that Max read with such ferocity about such complicated subjects and yet was claiming not to know a lot about basic school subjects. They'd figure it out, he supposed.

Before he could say anything else the twins came into the room. Immediately, Kate ran to her drum set, a gift from Uncle Nicky that they were all still paying for, and Logan walked to the coffee table and took up one of his language books. Max, pretending not to pay attention, watched them from the corner of his eye and Antonio watched them all. They were fairly certain the boy wouldn't hurt the kids but they were being cautious. He was surprised the twins weren't pestering Max with questions again, but he assumed someone had told them to leave him alone. He was still surprised they were listening, mind you.

As Logan opened his book Kate began Metallica's _Enter Sandman_. Max's eyes shot up at this in surprise and Tonio swore he saw the boy grin for a moment before he went back to pretending he wasn't paying attention. Antonio wanted to grin himself at finally seeing that look on his face. It was certainly beyond rare, which was sad since they had only known Max for a few weeks. Instead of standing like a guard over them Antonio went to sit beside Logan and let the boy show him what he was doing.

"Do you want to try?" Antonio suddenly heard Kate say. Both Logan and Tonio looked up. The older werewolf was extremely surprised and Max looked equally so. Kate never let anyone touch any of her musical things and that especially went for her drum set. Slowly Max's eyes slid to Tonio, and when he found no anger or threats there, he nodded and stood, setting his books down. Slowly he walked across the room and went to the drum set. Kate grinned and got up, patting the seat she had just vacated and Max hesitantly sat down. In seconds Kate had scrambled into his lap just as she would do if it were Reese or Noah.

The twins did not trust easily unlike most kids. They may pepper a stranger with questions, but they were weary and usually didn't give a lot of themselves to anyone who hadn't known them for a very long time. They still didn't fully trust Morgan yet who had been around, off and on, for a year or so. Maybe it was because Max was so young himself that Kate seemed to instantly trust him and Logan as well. The boy was very protective of his sister, but he seemed fine with Max being around her. "You need these to play," Kate said, smiling and handed the drum sticks to Max. He nodded numbly and listened to her instructions before he started to play, drumming out a simply beat. Max looked frustrated at first but got caught up in Kate's instructions and began to relax and even smiled a little when he got it right.

"I guess you're not a total lost cause," Kate laughed as Antonio admonished her. She only rolled her eyes and laughed, acting much different than any other six year olds they knew, not that they knew many that was. The twins didn't socialize much beyond school which was just pack mentality really. They didn't continue on Dominic's rules of total environmental control for pack kids, but they didn't encourage much socialization beyond school sports and clubs.

"Bedtime, guys," Antonio heard Clay say from the doorway. He hadn't exactly noticed that he had come in, but he didn't seem too happy to see Kate cuddling up to a kid he didn't trust and didn't exactly like yet. Of course Clay was giving him a break for just being a kid, but when it came to his kids everyone had to worry about Clay, everyone.

Both kids sighed but obeyed their father. Logan closed his book and stood, giving Antonio a quick hug, and Kate jumped down from Max's lap and ran to one of her favorite uncles as well, giving him a big squeeze and a kiss goodnight before they followed their father from the room. Max looked worriedly after them for a moment before he set the drum sticks aside and stood, going back to his books seemingly uncertainly.

Both of the werewolves were silent for a time until the doorbell rang and Max jumped. Antonio sat waiting as Nick answered it as he knew his son was closest right then. A young man's voice came from the door and Nick's laugh floated over as well. Nick was nothing if not charming and everyone usually got along with him. "I'll get her," Nick could be heard saying and he left the foyer. Nick looked into the living room and nodded slightly to his father. It was a signal to watch the front door. They trusted no one here, especially with the kids around.

Max watched as Antonio got up and walked to the living room entryway but he didn't go through. As Max watched him he was suddenly restless for a smoke and immediately he got up. The older werewolf watched Max as well as the boy got up and walked past him into the foyer. Max grabbed his coat from the wall hook along the way and shrugged it on before he glanced at the doorway and stopped, a tall blonde haired boy stood there smiling at Max. His hair was windswept and his blue eyes sparked as their gazes met.

"Hi, I'm Addison," the boy smiled, Max nodded and smiled slightly as well. From the doorway Antonio watched the exchange with a small grin of his own. It seemed someone could throw the boy off his game after all. Suddenly Max grabbed the other boy's arm and pulled him outside, closing the door. Antonio had to wonder what the hell he was doing now and knew Elena wouldn't be too pleased if Max decided to eat Kate's music coach. Quickly he walked to the door and looked out the window and then looked away.

Addison looked surprised down at the boy who had forcefully propelled him outside. He didn't know this kid and had never seen him with any of the Danvers' family members before. Suddenly this boy he didn't know had pushed him against the wall of the house and rose up, pulling Addison down at the same time, to kiss him. No one had ever been this forceful with him before and he only hoped the kid wasn't so young this would be considered inappropriate. Luckily Addison wasn't yet 18 but still. He had to be careful but yet again this kid was a good kisser and he was certainly cute.

"You're pretty forward, aren't you?" Addison laughed when they broke away from the kiss. Max smiled and grabbed the other boy's hand, looking suddenly aloof and adorable. Antonio rolled his eyes on the other side of the door and Elena, who had just opened the door, was smirking at them as she stood with her arms crossed.

"I know what I like is all," Max grinned. Antonio and Elena's eyebrows both shot up at this. A grinning and happy Max was certainly a nice change.

"Addison," Elena suddenly said. Immediately the older boy let go of the younger one and stepped back with a red face. "I see you met Max, he's my nephew and Antonio's son," she informed and held out her hand indicating for Max to go to her. The werewolves were very protective even with one who wasn't totally their own. Max sighed and obliged her as Antonio sidled into the doorframe with crossed arms and bulging muscles.

Addison gulped and looked from the muscle man to the woman. He had known Elena and her family since the twins had started going to their private school. He did musical instruction at the school a few days a week. Living in the Catskills he also knew the Sorrentino family and therefore knew those families were related. He had never heard of this boy in the family before, though he knew about Nick, Reese and Noah. He supposed he wouldn't be surprised if there were others he wasn't familiar with. The family was pretty big, after all.

"Uh, sorry, I just came to drop off Kate's practice stuff for Monday," Addison said and promptly handed the file over to her. Elena nodded and smiled, thanking him, she was always much better with socializing than Clay, and as soon as Addison knew he was safe the boy took off with only a last glance at Max.

"Does he know we're werewolves?" Max abruptly asked as they turned to go in. Elena cast a glance at Antonio who locked eyes with her for a moment before looking down at Max. He'd let Elena handle this one.

"No, he's a human and human relationships are forbidden in the pack," Elena lied. Max looked shocked for one moment and then pulled himself out from under Elena's arm and took off without a word. "Maybe I should have told him the truth," she said lowly to Antonio and shut the door, but he immediately shook his head.

"No, the last thing we need is him being in a relationship with a Skin Walker," Antonio clarified and Elena nodded. Shortly after Addison met the family, through Kate, he knew what they were and they knew what he was. Usually they would smell him as he could smell them, but Max's nose must not be fully functioning yet. Otherwise he would be able to tell that he turned into a Cougar a few times a week.

Max left them in the foyer, thinking only one thing that he was going to find out who Addison was and find some way to see him. Telling him he couldn't have someone would only guarantee that he would try all the harder to do what he wasn't supposed to. _Progress _he suddenly heard in his head and bent over, holding his head for a moment. His father's voice took over his mind and boomed from every corner, not letting him do anything but grit his teeth. _Not much yet_ Max answered. With a growl that felt like he was sticking the blade of a knife into his brain his father left.

Max stood then just in time for Elena and Antonio to round the corner, and while he hated his father's voice he was also thankful for the reminder that anyone he got close to would die. That meant he had to leave Addison alone which instantly broke his heart. He knew it would break him even more, though, if he had to see another person he might love be tortured to death because of him. With resolve he stood and focused on his mission. He had to get some good info for his father and soon before the man decided to come here early. At least he would have time to prepare if he could delay him.

"Max, you ok?" Tonio asked when they saw the boy. Max looked suddenly stressed and a little anxious. Immediately he nodded and turned from them, murmuring something about being tired, and started heading up the stairs. The two werewolves checked the time seeing it was just past nine at night. "I'll go," Tonio said right before the Alpha was going to order him to. She nodded and patted the older man's shoulder. She thought of this man as an uncle or second father to her. For a person who had grown up with no family she was surprised at the amount of people she called family now and that she loved. She knew she was very lucky in this way and everything she went through as a child was worth it if it got her to this point and made her the person she was now. Hopefully Max would see that someday too.

Max strode up the stairs and to his room, shutting the door closed behind him. He knew Antonio was coming after him so he quickly crossed the room. He saw Reese and Noah looking at him quizzically as he walked but he ignored them. Before any of them could say anything he slipped into the bathroom and closed the door, leaning against it with a deep breath as Antonio walked into the room and sighed, looking around. "I have no idea what I'm doing," he confessed and walked to the bed, settling down heavily on it.

"Only because he is throwing you off," Reese supplied and Antonio nodded and looked at the bathroom door. Reese and Noah both stood from their position on the air mattress where they had been talking quietly and went to the older man, sitting on either side of him. "If Jeremy could handle Clay then you can handle him," Reese said kindly and Noah nodded. Antonio smiled and wrapped an arm around both boys' shoulders. This was what family was about, and though he hadn't known the boys for long he could not imagine their family without them. Just as he was starting to picture the place Max would have in their lives now.

Max stumbled into the bathroom and immediately locked the door. Turning to the sink he splashed cold water on his face and looked at his reflection. What he saw both scared him and reassured him. Fear was prevalent as he got caught up in his life here and not the game he was supposed to be playing with the pack, but more dominant was realization. The realization that he had no idea what he was doing and no way to accomplish anything his father wanted him to do. He wasn't smarter than any pack member besides maybe the twins, and that was debatable, like he thought he would be and it wasn't as easy to trick them as he at first thought either. Sighing, he walked to the bathroom window and opened it. He then lit up a smoke to try and relax hanging the smoke out the window in hopes no one would notice it. He had no idea what he was supposed to do now as he couldn't get away from them, but accomplishing anything was beyond impossible.

_You can handle him_ he heard suddenly ring through his mind. Max gritted his teeth and growled to himself. Sometimes his extra abilities hindered rather than helped him. He supposed when he fully learned to control them it would be much better. Just as he was recovering from the Aussie accent in his mind a bigger boom rang out. He stifled his cry and dropped his cigarette on the bathroom rug, clutching his head. In seconds his father's plan formed and he knew what he had to do. In those same seconds the bathroom door burst open and he heard a curse and smelt something burning as he was hauled sideways and out of the way.

"God dammit, Max," he heard Antonio say. Max looked up at him knowing he could use this moment to his advantage. He wrenched himself from the person holding him and glared at the man, now filling his gaze with unfelt hate but he knew he had to do this. Make them hate him so he could save them. It was the only way for now.

"My father is coming and he's going to murder you all while I stand by and laugh knowing I made it happen," Max growled in anger. Antonio stopped and watched the boy's eyes turn cold and distant and at that moment his heart sank. He had seen that look in various mutts' eyes which usually meant they were either mad or had a deep evil that was something twisted and broken inside of them. Malcolm Danvers had the same look as did Daniel Santos and his brother, except for Andrew that was. There was no way to help this kid, and he knew it now but it killed him. He knew that what they learned about Daniel was that they should have gotten rid of him sooner because he caused the deaths of beloved pack members due to their inaction. Max would have to die and there would be no way around it. The older werewolf's heart wrenched at this, but he knew he would not let the ones he loved be killed for a kid he wasn't sure about.

As Max stood there glaring at them and Antonio thought quickly about a course of action, Noah, who was standing beside a bewildered and now angry Reese, launched forward and tackled Max in a quick move. Max cried out as they both hit the floor and Noah landed a well placed punch to the jaw. Max looked confused for a moment but then laughed out loud, seeming to enjoy the pain. The kid really was crazy, was the only thing that penetrated Antonio's mind as in a quick move Max had rolled the bigger boy and had a forearm at this throat, having easily gotten out from under him. In seconds Noah threw off that move and both boys rolled, punching and landing blows.


	7. Ch 7 Twice Manipulated

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank SheWolf13 for her excellent editing skills and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**.

Ch 7 Twice Manipulated 

"Noah, stop, now!" Antonio roared. Immediately Noah stopped which was the opportunity Max needed. Quickly he smashed Noah's nose, and the bigger werewolf growled as his eyes turned feral and his features started to shift. Immediately Reese hauled the struggling Max off of Noah. Max kicked out, hissing at Reese who growled back and drug the boy out of the bathroom while Tonio grabbed the first aid kit and crouched by Noah, cursing to himself about how out of control this had become in seconds.

"Calm down," Tonio whispered and set a hand on Noah's chest. The boy was taking heavy breaths, but they sounded more animal than human. Slowly he closed his wolf eyes and took a few more deep breaths. When he opened his eyes, they were more human and his features had stopped changing under his skin. Antonio started patching up the boy just as he heard Nick curse from the other room and an _ouf_ come from Reese, followed by a growl and a thump.

The older werewolf sighed and helped Noah up once he was patched up. "You did good, kid," Tonio said and took the back of Noah's neck, pulling him forward in a quick hug. Noah nodded and took a breath through his mouth as his nose was temporarily broken. He nodded as they both turned to go back to the bedroom to see Elena come rushing in followed by Jeremy and Clay and then Karl.

Nick and Reese had managed to subdue Max and had his hands bound behind his back. He was sitting on the bed and backed up to the headboard, glaring at them. Reese was holding his eye and the older man was certain he would probably have a black eye now. For such a small kid Max knew how to cause a lot of damage fast and that wasn't good in a kid who seemed to have no empathy. Antonio was now almost convinced the kid was a sociopath, which was too bad. He wanted to give him a chance, but that would make it impossible. Now he had to turn off any feeling he had for the boy and trust his Alpha to know what to do. The older werewolf knew how quickly he was becoming attached to the boy, but if this was the case then he had to ignore or destroy these feelings immediately. He knew this wouldn't be easy, but when he looked at his son and his family he knew it had to be done. Secretly he hoped a bit that there was some other explanation but he was sure there probably wasn't.

When Elena explained the situation, Jeremy immediately went to check on Noah and look over Reese a well who was, as always, not happy to have a fuss made over him. Elena only looked at Max now who met her gaze with no fear, it seemed, and refused to look away. Calmly, Elena asked Max to tell her what he knew, but he only clamped his mouth shut and smiled at her before speaking. "I hear the black market is a good place to buy werewolf blood," he said. Clay growled and moved forward, but Elena grabbed his arm and continued to look at Max.

"We'll find out as soon as we give you to them for betraying the pack, I guess," she said. As her words resonated with him his eyes widened a bit and he lost the attitude he had been hiding behind. Elena smirked now and turned, leaving the room abruptly to go and plan. Max stared after her and everyone could tell his mind was going a million miles a minute. Things were going downhill much to fast was all Max could think as Elena left and Clay, after sending a glare his way, left as well. Max had wanted to scare them into action, and he knew if he told them his father was coming they would get the twins to safety, and if he put enough hate and malice in his voice and attitude they would take what he was saying seriously. Honestly, he thought they would take him seriously but he was sure they would go easy on him but they weren't. They were going to trade or sell him on the black market or kill him.

Max gulped as Antonio walked to the side of the bed and grabbed his arm, hauling him up. Without a word the man pushed Max in front of him hauled him down the stairs and through the hallway. Karl followed silently as the man opened the basement stairs and took him down those as well. Max instantly felt chilled as he saw a cage in front of him. He noticed the drain and the smell of blood. Fear made him struggle then as the older werewolf wrenched the door open and pushed Max inside. "Please," Max cried out in fear. Antonio looked up sharply, seeing a scared little boy for a second before he was replaced by his hateful look. Shaking his head, he looked disappointed at Max before he locked the door and, ignoring Karl, left the room.

Max stared after the man, wanting to sit down on the cold floor and cry. He wouldn't though, Karl was still here and as hard as this facade was to keep up he had to do it or they were all dead. No matter what punishment he took, he knew it would be worth it to save lives. Max looked over at Karl who still regarded him. Slowly, he backed up and sat on the mattress provided and then looked back at the man, trying to channel cold contempt. "You may have them fooled but not me," Karl said and Max sighed and continued to glare at him. "You still have one person on your side," he said now. Max tried to squelch his surprise, but Karl caught it fleetingly or at least enough to tell him he was right. Max was playing a game, and even if he didn't know what he was up to yet, he was going to try and convince the rest of them of what he knew.

Max could only stare as the man left him in the cold basement. He knew the pack was ruthless and he had finally seen this side. Karl climbed the stairs and closed the door but he left the lights on. Finally he was alone and his facade immediately crumbled. He lay back on the bed, blinking back the tears he refused to shed. He had to keep reminding himself he was doing the right thing and that he was saving lives. He was defying his father and it was supposed to feel good. Why did it feel so wrong then? Why was he so afraid?

Karl shut the door and took a deep breath. He knew he had to be careful. It might be a year after the events that almost got him kicked out of the pack, but he knew he was still on Elena's shit list. Still, all he could do was keep trying and doing what was right for him and his family. If that included the pack then fine, but if not then he could find protections elsewhere and in other packs, he was sure. He was also sure he could take the boy with him. In fact he was determined to if they tried to punish him or kill him. Max was special and Hope, seeing a vision of him upon meeting him, told Karl he was needed for something. They hadn't told the pack this yet, but it might be the fuel that kept him alive.

"He's a master manipulator, or at least he thinks he is," Karl said as he walked into the study. He felt a steady tension in the air and he wasn't surprised. Elena was sitting on the study desk looking as if she was thinking with Jeremy in his favorite chair with a brandy, and the rest in various positions on the floor and around other furniture. "He's playing a game with us. I think he's being given instructions and instead of following them, he's doing something else to divert further or worse damage." Karl explained. Antonio looked over at the man with a little contempt. They had never been close or even really friends but they got along in the pack because they were pack brothers and for the sake of the kids as well. No one wanted the twins or Nita to pick up on negative emotions in the pack.

"Karl, did you see his look. I haven't seen that look since Malcolm was around. The kid has no emotions, he's a sociopath and he needs to be taken care of. Don't think I don't want to save him...," Antonio said but stopped suddenly. Elena looked over at him and at Clay as well before taking a deep breath. She didn't dare look back at Jeremy right then. The mention of his father, and the fact that this was the first crisis they had had since Elena became Alpha, made her feel as if her time had come. She was being tested and her children's and family's lives depended on what she did.

Beside Antonio, Nick sat with his elbows on his knees watching the situation. He knew what his father was talking about and he trusted the man explicitly. His father loved kids, but if there was something rotten in the kid, his dad should have seen it and he would trust his judgement. Reese sitting beside his mentor was sitting back with his arms crossed, hoping Noah, who sat on the floor at his feet, would keep calm. He wasn't happy his brother had been hurt and Noah was even less happy they weren't taking action and disposing of the psychopath. He had told them Max was crazy, and didn't this prove it even more?

"I want to save him, but like Antonio said, not at the expense of everyone here. I'm not sure what you saw, Karl, but no one else saw it. How can I trust that?" she asked. Karl wanted to growl. He wanted to turn and walk away and say this wasn't worth it, but he had a daughter now who depended on him for her very breath and life, so he wouldn't give into old instincts. He would forge forward no matter how hard it might be.

Clay stood casually by the door with his arms crossed leaning against the wall. His eyes flicked to his wife who was his Alpha right now and not his lover and then to Jeremy behind her who sat calmly and waited. Hope wasn't in the room. She was waiting upstairs with Jaime and all three kids reading bed time stories and getting ready to sleep. Clay was prepared to do whatever Elena thought was right. If she ordered the kid's death, he would go and kill him quick and clean. He was unwaveringly loyal and his children came first. If he had to kill another child to save his he would. Hell, if he had to kill a hundred to save his two, he would do that too.

"Elena, I am so sure of this kid that I will bet my family on it. You know I would never do that unless I knew 100% what I was talking about. This kid isn't what we think he is. He's much more and if we get angry and eliminate him we will be sorry," Karl said. Silence rained through the room as Karl stood looking at them. The only pack member missing was Morgan which was not unusual. Morgan was a nomad and only showed up occasionally and when he did he stuck with Nick and the Sorrentino's.

"What do you suggest we do?" Elena asked now. She didn't mind taking advice from her pack members, but she would be the one to make the final decision without comment or deflection from her plan. Karl smiled then and began explaining the skeleton of the plan he had thought about. He only told her a few points and left it to her to come up with the rest which was how it had to be. Antonio looked annoyed now, but Karl didn't pay attention to him because he knew he was upset about the possibility of a child he had started to care for being eliminated. Instead he sat down on the nearest chair and waited with the rest of them.

Max lay shivering in his cell all night. He was starving and filled with an unrelenting fear that refused to leave him. His father's plan had, of course, been simple. He was to tell them that his father was planning on attacking supernaturals at a point near New York City in one of the weapons warehouses. While most of the pack went there to divert the destruction, his father would actually come here and kill everyone in the house, including the twins and anyone who stayed behind. Meanwhile the rest of them would be attacked by other recruited mutts and killed. The pack would be separated and annihilated in a matter of hours. Max just couldn't do it. He hadn't spent much time with the kids, but he knew they needed to be protected like he never had been.

He could picture his father or Dustin killing them and smashing their heads against the ground or stabbing them a million times. He could picture these innocent kids being used in ways they never had been before and being so afraid. He couldn't let what happened to him happen to them. So he told the pack his father would come here, and hopefully they would take the kids away and hide them. Hopefully his plan would work because they were all, likely him as well, dead if this didn't work. Somehow he knew that one of the worst parts for him if he lived, would be seeing their bodies burned or just dumped somewhere without ceremony or burial, no one to mourn them or miss them and no one to take care of their bodies. He wasn't quite sure why this would be the worst, it just would.

Hours after darkness had fallen in the small and cold concrete room and after he had felt he might shiver his skin off, especially since his arms were bound behind his back and he could do nothing but lay there, the door opened again. He knew it was dark down here and he guessed a long time had passed but he couldn't know for sure, was it the same night or the next day or even a week later. He knew he was starving and he was scared, he was so scared he wanted to throw himself on the floor and beg for forgiveness. He wanted to confess everything and tell them he would do anything for them to just treat him like the other pack kids, just be nice to him, but so much depended on him acting like he had before he didn't dare.

Footsteps sounded and Max, like other desperate people throughout history wanting human contact, wanting to jump up and see who it was, but he made himself stay still and stared stonily up at the ceiling. When the footsteps stopped outside his door and the cage door was suddenly pulled open with a click of the lock and a screech of the door. When the person walked in and stood over him he looked up. Antonio. He had known this from the scent but he hadn't wanted to say or do anything.

Without a word Antonio reached down and grabbed his arm, hauling him up roughly. Immediately the man undid Max's bonds and Max was able to stretch and flex his aching arms. While Max did, he thrust a book bag at the younger werewolf and growled a few simple words that set his heart tripping. "Run, they're going to kill you," he said simply and with such conviction all Max could do was look at him as the older werewolf thrust his shoes at him and instructed him to put them on hurriedly. Max had barley gotten his shoes before he grabbed his arm again and drug him behind him, instructing him to keep quiet.

To Max's surprise he took him up the steps and through the nearly empty house. They only almost got caught once when Antonio had to shove him into the kitchen while Clay called for him across the foyer. Max didn't wait to see what Antonio would do next. He ran just as the werewolf told him to do. Rushing out the back door, he knew he was so panicked he forgot to look for people and as he made a good impression of the flash racing across the porch, he heard someone cry out but he ignored them. It was twilight and as he neared the trees he swore he heard whispers but he ignored them too. He raced into the tress ignoring the feeling of anxiety that sparked the need to change. This was life or death.

Just as he cleared the first few trees he heard a shout and looked back with realizing it. Antonio and Clay were on the porch and Clay had just hit the man who was pushed to the side by the blow but not thrown down. Antonio then jumped at Clay as Nick ran from the house, shouting something as well. Max turned from them now and bounded through the braches, getting scratched and cut, but he didn't care. This might be his only chance to escape and while he felt bad for Antonio he couldn't do a damn thing about it. They probably wouldn't hurt him anyway, but if he stayed they would kill him immediately. He wanted to be a good person and go back, but really he was a coward. He was the type of person who wanted to help but was too afraid to.

As he raced he saw his breath puff into the cold night air. Half starved and sleep deprived, he was at a serious disadvantage, especially given how small he was and how much of a disadvantage he was at when at normal strength. On top of all that, his head was pounding from lack of nicotine and too much psychic contact and he was jittery and shaky as well. His mind was going a million miles a minute wondering why Antonio told him to run.

As he was zooming through the woods and wondering how he would get over the fence he was suddenly stopped in his tracks as a familiar scent assaulted his nose. He heard the familiar footsteps and then the voices which froze his blood cold. "At least the boy was good for something," his father was saying. Max only came to his senses when a branch broke to his left, and he knew if he didn't get out of there they would find him, but now it was too late. His father and his partner, not romantically, Dustin emerged and both shot an unsurprised smile at Max who backed away hastily and then tripped over a log behind him.

Antonio punched out at Clay who ducked and grabbed the man's arm but he only grabbed a hold of him, not making another move. Both men looked towards the forest as Nick's shouts died down and some of the rest of the pack emerged from the house. The plan was simple. Let Max run and everything else would unfold as it should. Most of the pack and other supernatural friends were hidden around the woods. They had already found where Bruce, Dustin and their mutt friends broke through and they were ready. They would be killed on sight. As if they all had the same thought, Antonio, Nick, Clay and Jeremy headed towards the woods. They were all looking forward to a showdown.

"Hello, son," Bruce grinned as Dustin came and grabbed Max, roughly hauling him up. Max's throat felt dry and scratchy and he felt as if he couldn't breath as the man touched his skin. Dustin hauled him roughly along until he stood, looking up at this man. This man he knew for a fact was not his real father. He remembered his home and remembered who his parents were and his heritage, but he had been forbidden to speak of it again when he was taught English for the first time and forbidden to speak his original language or even think about it.

Suddenly Bruce hauled back and smacked Max in the side of the head. Max cried out and fell to the side, smashing hard into the ground. He smelt his own blood instantly and when he opened his eyes he saw the red mixed in with the dirt on the ground. Max whimpered and his wolf scurried as he was hauled up again. "I ask you to do one simple thing and you can't even do that you stupid little fuck up. Do you have any brains in that puny little head? I should have known you were too dumb to be trusted with...," he said, starting a classic rant that made Max feel two inches tall, but suddenly he broke off and strained to listen to his surroundings.

Max heard nothing at first, but the pain in his head and his heavy breathing was distracting him as well. Suddenly Dustin grabbed him and began to haul him roughly away, but he didn't get far before deep growls could be heard. Bruce's head whipped around and he turned as wolves surrounded them and a few humans figures jumped from the trees. Max looked around wide eyed now as the pack surrounded them. Of the wolves he recognized Elena, Karl, Reese, Nick and Jeremy. Antonio was still human as was Morgan, who Max hadn't met but saw picture of, Clay was striding through the trees as a grinning maniac and there were some others he didn't recognize. He then realized how he had been used and wanted to scream but there was no time.

Suddenly everything erupted into chaos as mutts came from behind the pack and started to attack. Dustin let go of Max to turn and face Clay's attack on his father and his father grabbed Max and pulled him forward, satisfied to let everyone else fight for him and die for him as long as he got away. As his father pulled him along, Max began to struggle in earnest against his father's strength. The pack might not spare him but what awaited him with his father would be far worse.

Bruce managed to get Max only a few hundred feet before someone jumped on Bruce and knocked him to the ground in surprise and Max was pushed away from the werewolf at the same time. Max looked for a moment seeing an unfamiliar blonde haired man and then he took off, running blindly through the woods, pushing branches and everything else out of the way. I have to escape, was all he could think. He had way too many enemies right then and all of them were much too big and much too scary for him to even contemplate taking them on.

Antonio made it to the scene just as unfamiliar mutts swarmed into the area. He cursed and charged one that was much too close to his Alpha for his comfort. As he ran towards them, he saw Bruce dragging Max into the woods and double cursed himself as he fell on top of the mutt, punching the side of his head as Elena whipped around and bit the mutt. Antonio knew she would be fine now and surged towards where he last saw Max disappear. As he got to the edge of the clearing he was tackled and fell to the ground, turning as he hit and prepared to face the mutt. The man, Antonio thought, must have been made in the ugly factory and even his breath might have been enough to take the pack wolf down if he had been a lesser werewolf.

Across the field Reese turned as soon as he heard the first mutt approaching and he let the wolf take over and leapt as soon as he saw the unfamiliar man. Nick was quickly at his side and bit the mutt when Reese tackled him. Reese's wolf readily submitted to the older werewolf and let Nick bite into the man's throat with little resistance. After the shock of landing and hitting his head, the brute didn't have a chance in the world as blood gushed over Nick's muzzle and Nick's head whipped back and forth, making the neck wound even more ragged.

Nick finally backed away from the slowly dying man and ran to Reese, butting his head against the younger wolf's side and indicating that he should follow him and stick close. Reese whined and Nick turned and took off with the slightly smaller and blonde wolf following. They had just leapt into the middle of the fight with wolves, mutts and pack members fighting, either on the ground or still standing, when Jeremy turned and growled running and leaping for Dustin.

Dustin turned as he fell, but Jeremy was ready and bit the man's hand. Dustin growled and punched Jeremy in the side of the head and with a yip Jeremy went sideways, but Clay quickly ran past Nick and Reese, leaping on the man and punching mercilessly. Clay still considered Jeremy his father even if he had never called the man as such and wouldn't tolerate anyone hurting him. Jeremy growled as Nick and Reese turned and forged back into the fight.

Antonio had easily managed to fight the mutt he was with onto his back and was currently grounding his face into the ground hard. He smelt the blood and the struggling of the man made his inner wolf smile. There was nothing better to him than a good fight, especially one he was easily winning. Finally he grabbed the man's head and smashed it into the ground, killing him on contact. There was no point in just knocking him out if they were ordered to kill on sight.

Instantly he stood and looked around, seeing how the pack was doing. It was clear the training was paying off as most of the mutts were easily being taken care of. Satisfied, he took off after Max again. He couldn't let him get away, especially when he saw how Max's father treated him. Calling his son stupid and hitting him. No wonder the boy was angry and savage. Antonio followed the trail of both werewolves easily and almost immediately heard sounds of a fight. When Tonio came on the scene he immediately saw Adam trying to fend Bruce off. Without thinking he charged and jumped on Bruce's back, yelling to Adam to get Max. Adam backed up with dirt streaked hair and glowing hands and nodded, taking off. Off to the side, Savannah, who had just arrived, took off after Adam while Antonio focused on this threat.

Max ran so fast he was sure he had gotten another ability, on top of everything else, but as suddenly as he had taken off running he was stopped. He couldn't say by what, but suddenly he couldn't move anymore and he fell to the ground, panting and panicked. Two shadows sidled up to him and Max saw it was the unfamiliar blonde haired man and another dark haired woman with some of the most brilliant blue eyes he had ever seen. The blonde man smiled at him as if he was telling him they meant no harm, and as soon as he had a hold of Max's arm he could move again.

"Hey, I'm Adam and this is Savannah. We're not going to hurt you," he said gently as he pulled Max into a sitting position. None of the panic left him as the man said this, but when he tried to get up he found the man was much too strong for him. As usual, he thought with a huff. In the distance he heard the fighting, but it wasn't as loud as before. Max found himself wondering if anyone in the pack he actually liked got hurt, but then he had to shake the thoughts from his mind and tell himself he didn't care at all because they were going to kill him which, he remembered, was why he needed to get away, now.

"They're going to kill me, you have to let me go," Max cried, looking from one to the other, but both shook their heads at the same time. Frustrated, Max growled but he couldn't even match one of them in strength so he would bide his time instead.

"No, they won't kill you, Max, we promise, ok?" the man, Adam said, but before he could get much more out, Max smashed his fist into the side of the man's head using the rock he found on the ground. Adam might be stronger than Max, but Max knew even the strongest man couldn't hold up against a blow to the temple. Adam let go of Max and crumbled to the ground. Savannah yelled and dropped to the ground as Max stood and took off. Behind him Savannah cursed and caught between two responsibilities she tried to throw a binding spell at Max but it failed. Leaving him, she knelt down next to Adam and turned his head to the side, hoping he would be ok and pulling him up so she could get him some help.

Antonio and Bruce both fell to the ground in full fight mode. The two equally matched and muscled men rolled on the ground punching and fighting and trying to get the upper hand. Antonio had to admit he hadn't had an equally matched fight in years and he was enjoying it. He was enjoying the one to break the hand of the man who molded Max in hate and pinch the face of the man who made him feel so inadequate and stupid. He would like nothing more than to see this man's head on a pike and when he managed to take him down he wouldn't kill him, no, he would bring him back to the pack and give him a taste of his own medicine.

Just as Antonio thought he was in the right position for the blow that would knock him out, Bruce pulled out a knife. Immediately Antonio changed his tactic and rolled away from the man as he stabbed upwards. Antonio bounded to his feet and Bruce quickly followed, smiling a cruel smile and brandishing the knife at the man. Antonio inwardly growled at the unfair fighting tactic. The unspoken rule when werewolves fought was that there were no weapons. Weapons made you weak and werewolves weren't weak. Well, this one was, apparently.

The two men circled one another and Tonio kept his eyes wearily on the other wolf with the big knife. He noticed it looked similar to Max's knife but was bigger. It had the initials B.L in the handle as Max's had. Suddenly Bruce smiled and surged forward with the knife outstretched. Antonio dodged and tried to grab the arm with the knife but missed. As he was stretched sideways, Bruce turned and in a quick move stabbed Tonio in the side. The pack werewolf gasped in pain and was distracted for a moment as Bruce stabbed him again in the side and then let him fall. The man laughed and looked as if he would go for the killing blow when someone shouted and he looked behind him. Antonio tried to grab the man, but he moved out of the way and after sending one last glance Antonio he spoke, "I'll be back for him," he promised and then took off. Antonio growled and stood, grabbing his side as the world swayed on its axis.

Max ran faster than he thought possible so the dark haired woman, Savannah, wouldn't catch him. He had no idea where the mutts had come in through the fence or even how, but he had to find a way. As he ran he heard pack voices, but none of the mutts or his father or Dustin. He wondered if they were dead and he really hoped they were, but then again, he would be dead soon too. As he burst through another set of trees he saw someone lying on the ground unmoving. He hesitated a moment and wanted to go forward, but a groan made him think twice. He moved forward cautiously, hoping it wasn't anyone he knew or if it was it was someone who he wanted dead. "Antonio," he breathed when he got closer.

The man blinked up at him with his deep and chocolate brown eyes, looking as dull as scuffed marbles. Max hesitated again, knowing he couldn't just leave him, but he had to get out of here. Finally Max huffed and dropped down beside the man. He had his hand over his stomach and blood was seeping through his fingers and could be seen through his clothes. Quickly Max pried the man's hand away from his stomach and pulled up the bloodied shirt and coat. Max swore upon seeing it and quickly took off and opened the book bag Antonio had given him only an hour ago. Fishing inside, he found a t-shirt and balled it up, covering the man's wound and pressing down. He grunted and hissed in pain as Max tried to stop the bleeding. Blood kept gushing from the wound regardless and Max cursed and with one hand reached into the bag for anything else he could use. Seeing as how this all seemed to be a trick, he didn't find much more than a few energy bars, bottles of water and the shirt. Taking one of the bottles he uncapped it with his teeth and took the t-shirt away, pouring water over the open gap.

"I'm sorry," Max said lowly as Antonio hissed in pain again and Max turned the t-shirt over as the man's blood had quickly soaked everything. Antonio only blinked and half smiled which turned into a grimace as Max applied pressure. His arm came up and he touched Max's shoulder lightly. Panicked, the younger werewolf looked at the man and then started to scream for help. He knew the fighting was over and he knew the pack would be combing the woods for all the missing members. Max screamed for what he felt was hours but in reality was only a few minutes. Finally a wolf broke through the trees and ran towards them. Jeremy, Max knew.

The big black wolf sniffed his best friend and his dark eyes looked at him before turning to Max. With a snort he took off again and Max assumed he was going to change or get more help. Satisfied, Max stood and saw the werewolf on the ground reach for his leg and grab his jeans. "I'm sorry," Max said, pulling himself from the man's grip and knowing if he was in full form Max would be no match for him. Instead he turned and headed through the woods again, trying to figure out if he could find the spot where the mutts broke through. If they had managed to kill his father and Dustin then he would be home free. He could start a new life anywhere and work his way from the bottom up. He could go to school and make something of himself. It might sounds like a simple dream to most people, but it's all he wanted.

As he made his way around the woods, being careful to avoid the big fight, he approached the fence and from the lack of sound knew it was off. Grinning, he raced towards it and jumped, grabbing a hold of the metal and starting to climb, thinking maybe it was as simple as finding a way to cut the power and climbing over the fence. If his father had broken in this way, Max wouldn't be surprised. As he climbed he heard and felt the metal rattle under him and sounds in the forest. He knew he had little time but he had much less then he thought. Suddenly he was pulled back from behind and thrown on the ground.

"Yeah, right," he suddenly heard Reese say. Max scrambled up from the ground and looked at the half naked guy in front of him. Reese must have quickly changed and pulled on jeans before coming to find him. He didn't even have shoes on, Max noticed. Reese frowned and rolled his eyes and grabbed for Max, but the kid took off. Reese growled and easily caught up with him, grabbing a hold of the back of his shirt. "Let's not try again, mate, or I won't be so nice, got it?" Reese asked, grabbing a hold of the back of Max's neck now.

Max nodded and Reese started leading him towards where most of the pack was. One of his instructions had been to make sure Max did not get away. He had no intentions of letting the kid get out of his sight or who knows what he would get up to. He wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing since he wasn't sure if they would kill him or not, but he was doing as he was told and if it turned out bad then it turned out bad, he supposed. Max had stopped struggling against him, and Reese was grateful because he knew that the pack really would be the best place for a lost kid and especially one with Max's problem. He sincerely hoped he was doing the best thing he could for Max like he was trying to do for Noah, but he wasn't the one calling the shots here.


	8. Ch 8 Flipped Coin

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank SheWolf13 for her excellent editing skills and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**.

Ch 8 Flipped Coin

Max let himself be led back through the woods and knew there was no way he would be getting out of the other werewolf's grip. He tried his hardest not to picture what they would do to him and how quickly they would kill him. Max thought he would feel fear and panic but he could only feel hollow. Maybe this was how it was supposed to be. He was supposed to follow his non father into death and maybe they would be together after death as well. He didn't want this but he knew there was nothing he could do about anything.

Max was not surprised to encounter various pack and other members throughout the woods. It seemed no one but Antonio was seriously hurt so they were focusing on the clean up. "Hey, you found him," someone called and Max's head whipped around to see the blonde guy, Adam, with a bandage on his head, but the other woman with him before, Savannah, was nowhere to be seen. Max coloured but Adam didn't seem mad as Reese stopped to speak to him.

"Yeah, almost got over the fence," Reese sighed and looked down at his young charge along with Adam. Max looked away from them both and Reese rolled his eyes again as Adam chuckled. Max concentrated on his feet and on the fact that he wanted a smoke more than anything right then. Well, more than anything but getting away that was.

"You have a good right hook, kid," Adam complimented. Max was surprised but he didn't look up as Reese and Adam exchanged a look and then Reese continued to guide the young werewolf forward. When they left the woods and crossed the back field, Max looked up to see Nick waiting for them. Immediately Reese asked about Antonio, and Max, trying to pretend he didn't care, was instantly relieved that Antonio would be ok and was recovering. Thankfully Jeremy had gotten to him in time. Max said nothing about his part in this as Nick suddenly took him and guided him into the house, instructing Reese to help with the cleanup efforts.

Max said nothing as the man led him through the house and up the stairs. Max avoided everyone's eyes as he was led to a bedroom and Nick guided him inside. "Stay here until we figure out what to do with you," he said quietly. Max nodded without turning to him and waited for him to close the door. As soon as Nick was gone and Max heard the lock click he headed to the dresser and opened it, taking out his cigarettes and lighter. Quickly he sat on the bed and lit up knowing he wasn't allowed to do this but figuring if he was going to die anyway it didn't matter.

He got through his first smoke in a minute and started on another right away. After three he was much calmer and took the butts to the bathroom to flush them. Quickly he cleaned up and then went back to the bedroom lying on the bed. He wasn't sure if he was ready to die and join the man who wasn't his father and the other man who haunted his nightmares, but he knew he didn't have a choice. He had gambled with the game of survival and lost and now he was facing either a broken neck or possibly a bullet. No scratch that. He knew the pack wouldn't shoot him. They were more likely to beat the crap out of him or snap his neck. Quietly he clasped his hands on his stomach and tried to convince himself he was ready for death. He had just turned fifteen and had some good years on this earth, well, a few good days especially before he was four. Those days were always like amazing memories for him and they always made him smile. He remembered sunshine, laughter, love and playing. He remembered smiling faces and his mother and father's voices. Fleetingly, as he always did when he thought of them, he wondered if they were still alive. If not he'd be seeing them again soon.

Morphine was good and Antonio was very thankful the pack seemed to have an unending supply. The man sat up on the sofa in the study and looked at his Alpha and former Alpha. In a matter of minutes his opinion of the boy who had entered their lives so quickly had changed. If seeing the boy verbally and physically abused hadn't done it then the fact that he stayed to help him when he didn't need to or have to would have. "What are we going to do with him?" Antonio asked gently. He was staying still as ordered but he refused to be left out of this discussion. He wanted a say in the kid's future and he wanted to be part of it. Especially since the boy saved his life. Jeremy had anyway. Jeremy would have been alerted by the smell of blood anyway, but if Max hadn't have tried to stop the bleeding then the former Alpha would have been too late. Antonio owed Max his life and he was prepared to pay the debt, more than pay it that was.

"What do you mean what are we going to do with him?" Nick asked, looking from his father to Elena and Jeremy, "He's the same as before, right? He's still a sociopath. A few minutes in the woods won't change that," he finished. Antonio growled lowly and Nick looked confused from his father to his best friend and Alpha. At that moment Clay came in holding the bloodied t-shirt Max used and threw it on the floor.

"Want to explain how your blood got all over Max's t-shirt and why his scent is so heavy?" Clay asked, crossing his arms. Behind him Noah and Reese snuck in quietly to listen and Morgan and Karl appeared in the doorway and then walked in like he owned the place and sat down. Antonio shot an annoyed glance at the man but said nothing.

Antonio sighed and closed his eyes, saving what little strength he had left. Elena waited a few moments and then explained everything to them. Antonio opened his eyes to see a very surprised pack and a smug looking Karl. He rolled his eyes then but he was secretly glad they had listened to him. It would take him a million trips to a torture chamber to divulge that, but he knew he could never forgive himself if the boy had been killed before this. "Plus, all the stuff with his manipulation," Noah said quietly. Elena nodded looking both thoughtful and agitated, Antonio figured with herself, but she didn't give him any time to say anything about it.

"Reese, go get Max, please," Elena said. The blonde haired young man immediately nodded and took off, closely followed by Noah who seemed to stick to him like glue. What Noah was talking about, Antonio thought, was about the fact that they now knew Max had been manipulating them to get the kids out of the house and to make sure the pack was here and ready for his father's attack. They weren't sure what Max's plan was until Hope had a vision that told them exactly when and how they would be attacked. Only then had Elena ordered them to turn the boy's manipulation around on him to use to their advantage. She also ordered them to keep an eye on him and to make sure he didn't get hurt or escape. Thankfully, they were successful with that at least.

Max found that he couldn't just lie still any longer and wait for the inevitable end. Instead he paced like he always did when he talked on the phone. He was never the type of person to just sit still. He alternated from wanting it to just be over already to wanting it never to come and his nerves went up and down rolling like hills every few minutes. He also contemplated seeking his own end before they did. It wouldn't be easy, but maybe it would make him less of a coward unless facing death with dignity made you braver. Who knew? Max glanced down at the heavy scars on his wrist as he contemplated, but before any more thoughts could fully form he finally heard the lock click in the door, and Max's head shot up as the door creaked slowly open or at least to him it seemed slow but it was probably his nerves. He was caught between trying to run and facing this like a man which just meant he was utterly frozen there by the bed.

"Come on, mate," Reese said as he appeared all big shouldered and muscled, or at least compared to Max. Behind him Noah seemed subdued and Max guessed it was because he was going to be happy to see Max disposed of. Noah was not his most staunch supporter; in fact, he was quite certain he didn't really have any supporters at all. With reluctance Max walked to the Aussie and let himself be guided back downstairs. He couldn't help but think of escape routes and ways he could get away, but he knew it was hopeless. His only hope was words which he wasn't exactly good at. Finally he was in the room facing the pack. Reese and Noah backed up from him as he faced Elena who looked like a Greek goddess of judgement, whichever one that one was. He could never remember things when he was scared out of his mind.

"I'm sorry," Max blurted out before he meant to, but once he started he found he couldn't stop, "I shouldn't have...I mean...I...just make it quick, please," Max said, ending in a quiet voice and then stopped. He wasn't sure what to say now. No words were forming in his mind, and he just felt utterly confused and helpless. Inside him his wolf whimpered and clawed at the edges to get out, but Max kept him firmly inside. He wouldn't help matters.

Slowly, so slowly that Max began to back away, and honestly who wouldn't from the pack Alpha no matter how young or old, the Alpha came forward. When she was finally in front of him and Max was certain she was about to snap his neck, she suddenly pulled him into her arms and gave him the first hug he could remember receiving in a very long time. Max froze, not sure what to do with this, and didn't say anything or dare even think anything as this happened. Finally Elena let him go and stepped back but kept a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I'm sorry, Max. I'm sorry for failing to see what you were doing and putting you and this pack in a dangerous situation. I owe you for saving Antonio when you didn't have to and defying your father just so no one would be hurt. I owe you for helping my children," she said. Max stared dumbly at her, not sure his hearing was working right and not sure he wanted it to be if this was the outcome. This was good, right? He thought. "From this moment on you are a fully fledged member of the pack with all the protections that entails and all the benefits," she announced. No one said a word as if they were waiting on Max's reactions, but he wasn't sure this was real. It wasn't easy to get into the pack and all of a sudden he was in and not only in but protected and being honoured as well.

"I...," Max began but stumbled on the words he was trying to get out, "Is he...are they dead?" Max finally asked. He couldn't process the shock of what had happened, so his mind immediately skipped to this. He heard Antonio make a noise and his gaze immediately went to the man who looked at least a little less pale now, but when he said nothing he looked back up at Elena who nodded now.

"Yes, they're both dead," she told the boy. Max sighed in relief and nodded now. He truly felt he might be able to enjoy the gift he had been given, a new life and new people who seemed to care about him but it didn't seem real yet. To go from un-trusted mutt to pack member in a matter of minutes was doing a number on his head. Maybe things would work out now. Elena didn't like lying to Max but she knew there was no other way, and besides, she had a death warrant out on both men that would be carried out immediately and he never had to know the difference.

"So what happens now?" Max asked very quietly again. He seemed to have gone back to being soft spoken and unsure. Elena smiled at him and took his shoulders, steering him to the couch to sit by Antonio who didn't hesitate in wrapping an arm around him. Max looked from the Alpha to the man who seemed to be in charge of him. Max was sure this man hated him only a little while ago, so he wondered what has changed. Maybe the fact that he saved his life or tried to help? He wasn't entirely sure and he knew he'd be on edge for a while even as a pack member.

"Now, you go to live with Antonio and the boys unless you want to live elsewhere, Karl also said he would love having you around as we would love to have you here," she smiled. Max's mind was spinning now. He looked from one person to the other overwhelmed and not entirely sure, and Elena suddenly understood something about Max. Choices weren't very good for him, so she made the choice knowing every kid in the pack was different. Reese hated not to have a choice while Noah liked to hear the choices but would rather someone make the decision for him. Apparently Max liked to just have someone decide or tell him what to do. It contrasted a bit with his fierce Alpha personality, but not everyone who was an Alpha was meant to be an Alpha. Most of them became enforcers instead.

"I think maybe Antonio would love to have you around and so would the boys," she said now. Max nodded immediately and Antonio looked relieved and happy even in pain. Max allowed Antonio to keep him on the couch for only a moment longer before he escaped and headed directly for the front door. The nice thing about being pack was the fact that they no longer watched him or followed him. He knew he would enjoy the alone time since he always needed a while to think. As soon as he sat on the porch swing he lit up. He was quickly burning through the packs that Karl had given him and he wasn't sure if they would let him keep smoking but he hoped so. Nothing seemed to calm him down as much.

Max sat smoking and thinking for a few minutes, watching the trees sway in the slight breeze and hearing the trees creak as the colder air affected them. As he was smoking Reese came out onto the porch and looked at Max, shaking his head. Max ignored him knowing none of them liked this habit but he liked it and to him that is all that mattered. Reese walked around the trailing smoke and Max put out the butt in the provided place as the older werewolf sat down. Max pulled his legs to his chest and looked over at Reese, waiting. He assumed the older boy had something to say to him and Reese didn't waste much time in confirming this assumption.

"So you're pack now?" he asked. Max nodded confirming this. He'd been there after all, but Max, again assumed, that he was just using this as an opening. "You know what I am to know Noah, right? What I do for him?" he asked. Max looked blankly at him. He'd seen him be a kind of brother to Noah. Was that what he meant? He'd also seen him be a friend and pack mate which he assumed the other werewolf also meant. A second before Reese was about to just tell him, Max spoke telling him exactly what he was thinking. Reese immediately smiled at the boy who blushed and looked away, clearly not comfortable with a lot of attention like himself. He wasn't fond of attention at all.

"That means I'll protect you from everyone, even pack members depending on the situation," he said. Max looked up at him giving him a quizzical look and Reese answered knowing exactly what he was thinking. "I won't be able to protect you from an order from, say, Elena or Antonio, but I can protect you from Noah or Nick and I'll protect Noah from you, get it?" he said. Max nodded slowly. So the other guy was promising he would be protected no matter what and he kind of liked the idea.

"Ok," Max said simply. Reese grinned and thumped Max on the arm in brotherly love or almost love. He was definitely on his way to loving the kid, it would just take some time. Max looked a little uncertain at first but slowly returned his smile. Satisfied with this both werewolves sat in silence watching the sun go down. There was still a lot of cleanup work to do out back and no doubt Elena would be on them about doing it soon, but right now the moment was theirs.

For a few days Max was very solemn. He didn't say much but he watched and learned. He felt as if he were walking around in a dream that he couldn't quite believe anything that was happening around him. He couldn't say it was an all his dreams coming true feeling. He felt it was more of an unbelievable and overwhelming feeling. He also knew he was being cautions because everything he believed before seemed to be crumbling around him, and now in its place was newly built walls and a whole world that was dramatically different from the one he knew. So he was definitely being cautious. What he was really waiting for was for Antonio to take him home. Home still sounded weird to him, but the man promised this and his forty room house which he wasn't sure he believed existed yet. Not that the man was a liar but that maybe Max misheard him or something.

"Hand me that drill, please," Nick said. Reese nodded and handed his mentor the implement. Nick might not be the fastest thinking on his feet but he had the patience to understand technology and to fix it which was more than he could say for Clay. The man didn't have the patience to take apart or put anything together as they had learned when they set up one of the house alarms for the kids when they were toddlers.

"You sure you can get it back online?" Reese asked, trying to get a rise out of the older man. Nick rolled his eyes and ignored him as he worked. Max sat on the forest floor near them, watching but not saying much. He had been happy to just watch and learn in the last little bit. He knew it was a dramatic change from glaring at them and things, and he was thankful he didn't need the energy to be angry anymore. Reese looked over at Max and winked at him as he teased Nick before going back to helping the man. They were trying to get the electricity back online from where the mutts had cut it off. Elena had already said that they needed to figure out a better way to hide the power source or a way that would trigger an alarm if anyone touched it.

"If I don't get it online, Elena will have me shaved," Nick chuckled. Reese laughed and looked at Max who smiled at this. Reese was determined to make the kid fully smile, a banana smile as his mom would call it, and then laugh. He knew if he could make Noah laugh he should be able to do something to make the kid laugh as well. Reese looked back at Nick picturing him as a shaved werewolf and shook his head.

"How's it going, boys?" they all heard from the edge of the trail they were near. All three werewolves looked towards Elena who was walking with Antonio and the twins. Antonio had healed a great deal in the few days the pack had taken to clean up, and the twins had been allowed to come back the night after the incident was over. The pack had kept a close eye on them but was trying not to alert them to any danger. Kate picked up on it and had been overheard whispering to her brother about something going on but none of them let on that anything had happened. Being smart, the twins knew but they weren't getting any extra facts about anything. Elena had already threatened anyone who did with the cage or worse. Max for one wasn't sure if the threats were real but he wasn't willing to test them out.

"They're not doing so well," Max said quietly. Surprised, everyone looked over at him before everyone, as if almost on cue, began to laugh. Max blushed and played with some leaves he had found on the ground near him. They were all beyond excited to see the real Max come out and they were encouraging this as well. Kate and Logan looked from their mother to their mentors and then both headed off in different directions at once smiling. No one was fooled. They knew exactly what was going on. With the fence not working Elena immediately took off after Logan while Reese got up and followed Kate. Antonio was still healing and was not a reliable fighter at the moment.

"Max, will you give me some help?" Nick grinned over at the boy. Max looked up surprised from his crossed leg position on the ground. The young werewolf had been slowly crushing fall leaves in his hand, pretending to not pay attention, but really he thought he hadn't paid more attention in a very long time. Antonio watched them closely but didn't interfere. Nicky and him had already spoken about Max's place. Antonio was afraid that Nick might not be able to handle Max or give him what he needed and so clearly wanted, a father, and that Nick's almost constant attention on Max would take away the attention he needed to be giving both Reese and Noah. They had both decided that Antonio would be in charge of Max. He would still need to listen to the others of course, so he didn't say a word as he watched the exchange. He winced a bit as he put his weight on his right side and quickly switched, leaning casually against a tree, but it wasn't noticed by the other pack members. He hoped he would heal soon. He hated feeling as if he couldn't protect them.

"Ok," Max answered finally. After a second he got up and went to kneel by Nick, taking Reese's place and aiding the older man. Nick's eyes met his father's for a moment while Max and Nick talked about how to fix the problem. Suddenly Max's sea green and blue eyes stirred and he quickly took the screw driver from the tool kit, going to work on the machinery and ignoring everyone around him. Nick sat back and let him work with a grin. At least they could assume that Max would not try and escape if he was helping them arm the fence again, but then again, he would know how to disarm it too.

Finally, Max took up the soldering gun and began working on some wires. Nick watched him closely, but he seemed to know what he was doing and a few minutes after he started a buzz suddenly sounded from the fence. Carefully Max put the gun down and backed away a step, looking up at the two men. They were working on the portion of the fence closest to the driveway on the right end where the fence ended. The only two open portions of the fence were at the driveway which was monitored by video surveillance, and when someone crossed the driveway, whether pack or not, an alarm sounded. Although it would seem easy to gain entry from the driveway it was more difficult than going over the fence. At night, when it wasn't monitored as closely, a full gate came up from the ground and surrounded the entire property, making entry and exit impossible without performing the right steps. The gate always disappeared before morning before the twins could see it or anyone else and panic. The only younger pack member who knew about it was Reese and most recently Noah. Max and the twins would remain oblivious for a while longer.

Max stood now looking at the two men. Both Nick and Max stood and Nick gathered the tools they had used, handing some to Max to take as well. "Good job, kid," Antonio smiled. Max shrugged and blushed a bit as they began to walk back. No one said anything for a moment as Tonio and Nick exchanged a look behind Max's back. Since the attack he had flipped a coin and turned into a totally different kid. They were still trying to figure this one out, not that they hadn't been through with figuring the other version of Max out.

"So, are you excited for Elena and the twin's birthdays?" Antonio asked as they exited the woods and found their way to the driveway. Both Elena and the twins had September birthdays and as such they were sometimes celebrated close to one another. Max shrugged and Tonio hoped to bring up a question that had been bothering him. "When's your birthday, Max?" the man asked. Max stiffened and didn't immediately answer them which made Nick give him an odd look. Who didn't like to celebrate their birthday? Nick thought. He was always confused by this kid's lack of enjoyment of kid things.

"In October, I don't celebrate birthdays, though," he said now. Surprised, the two Sorrentinos once again shared a look as the three approached the front porch and started to walk around back to put away the tools. As they walked around back they saw Jeremy and Jaime enjoying coffee with Hope on the porch. On the lawn Karl was chasing around a small Nita whose laughter rang out like bells.

"Well, in the pack we celebrate birthdays full force, we go all out, so why don't you see how the birthdays tomorrow go and then you can see if you want to celebrate," Nick said. Max shrugged at this, seemingly not interested at all. He watched the ground below his feet instead, hoping the two men would drop it. He remembered only one birthday in his life which was his fourth one right before he was taken. It was fun and they had had cake and presents. He suddenly wondered if his parents kept those things as reminders or had simply forgotten about him by now. Maybe they had other children and didn't miss him anymore. The thought made him sad but he honestly didn't even know if they were still alive. He didn't even remember their names beyond mom and dad. He also thought there had been a grandfather he called Dedyshka as well, but he wasn't sure and he never had the courage to look it up.

Max continued to watch the ground and avoided Nita and Karl playing. Karl smiled at the boy and asked about the fence to which Max mumbled something not committal and set his tools down by the steps. Abruptly he pulled a cigarette from the pack in his pocket and lit up, having a calming smoke. Karl rolled his eyes and took Nita further away to avoid childhood lung cancer that Max seemed to be keen on getting as soon as possible.

Max listened as they started to discuss plans for Elena's and the twins' birthday thinking it was an odd time to be planning this. Abruptly he turned to them looking quizzical. "Shouldn't you guys be focused on the clean up and stuff, not birthdays?" he asked now. Jeremy's lips quirked in a smile and Antonio chuckled as Max looked confused from one to the other.

"Life goes on, Max. Yes, we had an incident but it's taken care of. Would you have us tell the kids they can't have a birthday because the forest is filled with blood and guts and it might offend people? Maybe next year," Jeremy asked. Max gave him a look and then turned away shaking his head. He thought he would never understand them, but they were thinking the exact same thing about him as well.

"So, you're turning sixteen?" Reese asked and came out from the house with Noah and snacks. The boys had caught the tail end of the conversation. Max shrugged. Finally he threw his butt on the ground and ground it out but quickly picked it up again, putting it in the proper place upon getting a look from Jeremy. "We should definitely celebrate," he grinned, setting the food down and sitting down to get some coffee. Noah grabbed some food and then walked over to Max, sitting and opening his hand to hand him some grapes. Max smiled at him and accepted the food, willingly eating and munching while he gazed off into the distance.

Watching him, Antonio could sense something was wrong and deciding on bluntness being the best course. "What's wrong?" he asked in a heartbeat. He knew with Max a multitude of things could be wrong, but the young werewolf kept everything so close to the chest, he kept everything inside and never told them much. Hopefully he would change soon.

"Fifteen," Max clarified," and Antonio looked confused at him as he coloured. Max looked twice as uncomfortable now and fidgeted with his cigarette package. Antonio couldn't wait until they could make him quit the awful habit, but Jeremy insisted that he needed more time to adjust before they threw something new at him.

"Yeah, you're fifteen turning sixteen," Antonio said and Max coloured even more. He bit his lip and looked ashamed before he took a deep breath. His green and blue eyes shimmered with secrets as he spoke looking at the porch and not them.

"No, I'm not turning sixteen," Max said quietly. Antonio went wide eyed now. He knew Max was young, hell, fifteen was damn young, but he hadn't even been fifteen. He'd been fourteen the whole time.

"You've been fourteen all along?" he asked, looking at the boy who seemed even younger now. He nodded and silence reigned over the porch. No wonder he didn't seem his age. He was much, much younger than they thought. Finally, Noah smiled and Max and set a hand on his arm.

"It's ok, that just means you get to be the even younger little brother," he smiled. Max snorted and rolled his eyes. He definitely didn't act like a typical fourteen years old, but then again, there was nothing typical about Max.

"Great, kid," Nick sighed. Max continued to chew on his bottom lip and looked at Jeremy. Elena wasn't in the vicinity, so he figured looking at Jeremy was the next best thing. The man regarded him with his cool dark eyes that Max couldn't figure out what he was thinking. He could never figure out what this man was thinking. Jaime set a hand on his arm and his eyes immediately went to her and lit up.

"That's not a surprise actually. Elena was wondering about that," he said now, looking at Max again. Max looked wide eyed now, thinking no one would guess he was lying. He should have known Jeremy would always know and so would Elena. He sighed and looked at the woods again now thinking.

Max felt as if he had spent the whole day thinking and all he could do was keep thinking as he stared at the ceiling that night. The next day he would see what this birthday party business was about. He felt a bit better that now that he had told him one of his secrets, but he wondered when he would have to divulge the rest of them.

Antonio knocked on the door a moment later and stuck his head in. "Night, kid," he grinned. Max smiled and said goodnight again and the man watched as he delved under his covers. Antonio smiled at Noah and Reese who were both settling down for the night as well. When they were ready, Antonio switched off the light, but immediately the soft glow of the night light was visible. Max refused to sleep in the dark, and although he hadn't quite said why yet, they could guess. Tonio closed the door almost all the way so only a little bit of light came into the room from the constantly lit hallway. When he turned, Nick was behind him in pyjama bottoms, but neither man was really going to bed. They had much too much work to do. They had been away for from their company for a while and needed to get caught up.

"Ready, old man?" Nick grinned. Antonio laughed and put an arm around his son, even though he was taller than his father, and they walked back downstairs. Antonio had changed into sweatpants so they could both be more comfortable as they worked and they had chocolate cake and sweetened coffee waiting for them as well. The twins were in bed and Elena and Clay had taken the opportunity to run in the forest while Jeremy and Jaime were doing the same thing but in his room.

"I can't believe he's only fourteen," Antonio said now. Nick chuckled and answered immediately. He tended to see through people and situations which was what he considered himself good for. He might not be the smartest person in the pack but he had other talents he could use. Now that he thought about it, he thought he knew all along this secret of Max's and he was sure he could figure out a lot of others too.

"I can," he said, stopping their progress. He turned them and they now stood in front of a line of pictures. "I'm fifteen in these pictures, dad, and look how much older I look than he does. I know every kid is different but still. I would not have been surprised if he said he was thirteen, really," Nick said. Antonio nodded and looked at the picture of the smiling boy. In it he hadn't grown taller than his father yet and Antonio, looking mostly the same, had him around the waist, lifting him up as he laughed. Those were the days he thought and knew his life wasn't any better or worse now for having expanded his family. Albeit they had not expanded their family in the way he thought they would at all, but he was still very happy and as long as everyone else was happy he would be too.


	9. Ch 9 Unknown Secrets

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank SheWolf13 for her excellent editing skills and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**.

Ch 9 Unknown Secrets

Logan looked up from his newest and best liked present. It was a book about engineering. There was nothing he loved more than creating things and seeing how things worked. He looked up from his place at the coffee table and smiled at his sister. She had received a new IPod from Uncle Nicky and she was dancing around listening to the music that they were allowed to listen to.

Close to her, Max was reading another book but he looked like he wasn't really paying attention. Logan wasn't sure what he thought of the new guy. He seemed distant and he wasn't as friendly as Noah and Reese, but at first Noah had been a bit distant too. Now Logan really liked Noah and especially Reese. He was sure he could get to like Max too. He could tell, and Kate said this too, he had some bad things happen to him, like Reese. Sometimes when he didn't know Kate was near, she would feel sadness coming from Reese and loneliness. Then she would run to him and launch herself into his arms and he would be fine or act fine anyway. He would get happier, she said, but they could both tell there was a deep sadness that might never go away. Maybe someday, when they figured out how he actually lost his fingers, they would figure out why he was so sad.

Kate said Max was the same. He was sad a lot of the time and angry too. When she told momma and dad about this, they just said to steer clear of him but be nice to him. Logan could tell his father wasn't keen on Max but he would still try and help him. He figured it was just because Max might put them in danger. Even if their parents didn't know it, the twins always knew when something bad was going on and always knew why they were being sent away. He was looking forward to the day that he changed and could fight with his parents. Kate and Logan had spent long hours deliberating it and listening to the pack and they were both fairly certain that their parents, and the pack, fought other werewolves, or mutts as they called them.

Max looked up at the little boy as he thought this and looked at him. From the fleeting thoughts he caught of Logan's mind, he knew the boy was very, very smart. Kate was smart, too, though she didn't really think so. Logan suddenly stood and made his way to Max smiling and holding out his book. Max looked back at him and bit his lip, closing his current book. Logan knew the other boy liked him and wanted to spend time with him, but he was also afraid, so Logan took the initiative. He set his book in Max's lap and then climbed up, still being small enough to do this which he was thankful for. He liked being held and being in his mom or dad's lap or Uncle Tonio's and Nick's. He liked when Reese lifted him up into the high branches of a tree to climb or when Jeremy or Jaime swung him around in a dance. He loved his family.

"Why do you love them?" Max asked quietly to the boy. Logan had settled on Max's lap and had continued to read the page with Max glancing at the information but not as interested. Logan took his gaze from the page to Max and wondered why he asked this question. He never considered why he loved his family before. It seemed obvious to him.

"They loved me first and showed me what love was. They're nice and they treat us really well. You can trust them, Max," Logan said. Max nodded then, and Logan smiled, pleased with himself at having such an adult conversation. He was also happy with the fact that he could help Max when the others couldn't seem to. Max looked as if he was thinking and Logan went back to his book.

"Kate, you ready?" Max suddenly heard a familiar voice. He looked up sharply to see Addison and immediately he smiled at the other boy. Addison saw his look and chuckled, smiling back with a nod. Kate was still dancing around and the older boy laughed and walked to her, grasping her shoulder. Kate startled and then looked up grinning at Addison. She seemed as taken with him as Max was. Quickly Kate turned off her IPod and followed Addison from the room for her music lesson. Quickly Max shifted and got up, leaving Logan sprawled on the chair reading as he set down his book and followed them.

They disappeared into the room which Max knew was the one with the piano and almost immediately he heard piano music and singing. Slowly he slid down the wall and sat crossing his legs and pulling them to his chest. He let his head lean against the wall and listened the music and Addison's instruction. Just thinking about this guy made his pants tighten and his hands sweat. Addison was...he wasn't sure, and even though he's only met him once and the poor guy was put under duress by the pack, his new family, he supposed. He kind of liked thinking that. Now that his father and Dustin were gone he was free to think what he liked.

Abruptly he got up and fished in his pocket for his smokes. He suddenly had a plan. Max sat and smoked two cigarettes as he waited, looking at Addison's car. It was an old beater and Max was surprised it even started. Maybe he didn't have a lot of money or something. He was used to that too. Now that seemed to be changing, too.

An hour later Max heard the music stop and the singing as well, Kate was quite a good singer. He supposed he would learn a lot about the pack members now. Silently he waited and listened as Elena spoke to Addison and finally he came out. Max kept his back turned as Addison shut the front door and walked down the steps. "See you later, Max," he said softly. Max smiled and stood, suddenly taking the other boy's hand and pulling him in the opposite direction. Addison, amused by this, followed willingly. He truthfully hadn't been able to stop thinking of Max. Since the odd boy kissed him, and he knew he wanted to do more.

Max took him to the side of the house and pushed him against the wall. He wasn't surprised how strong he was since him and his whole family were werewolves after all. He did suddenly remember the look on Max's dad's face and wanted to push Max away, but before he could, Max pushed up on his tip toes and kissed him again, taking his breath away. He detected mint and the underline scent of smoke. "You'll need to quit that," Addison said. Max only grinned and grabbed his hand again. With a wicked smile he dragged him to the woods. Addison wanted to object but he couldn't. He was captivated. Even if Max was almost a foot shorter than him and younger, he was still enthralled with him and with this. Never had someone been so demanding of him but not in a bad way.

An hour later the two emerged from the woods with twigs in their hair and smiles on their faces. Max had gotten his way and was beyond happy about it. Usually he didn't do relationships but maybe this would be different. As both boys walked from the forest line to the front driveway Antonio appeared scowling with his arms crossed. Max rolled his eyes and smirked, but Addison immediately let go of Max's hand, nervous suddenly. Elena appeared then as well watching both boys. She sighed and beckoned for Max to come forward, but he didn't move.

"I...should go," Addison said. Max looked over at him and shrugged, hiding the disappointed look in his blue green eyes. Antonio put up his hand, though, and Addison froze. Max rolled his eyes and sighed at the drama. This wasn't a big deal, he thought. Plus, how could he let this guy go now? His big blue eyes and that scent that told him he was prey and his all in one. He couldn't let him go now. He wasn't quite sure what he was, but he was his now.

"Max is fourteen, Addison, how old are you?" Antonio asked, clenching his fist. Once he decided to take in a kid he treated him as his own and he didn't appreciate this at all. Max was much too young to be having sex. Antonio started having sex much too early and ended up with a child. He would not give up Nicky for the world, but it had been very hard for a very long time.

Addison looked alarmed and then looked over at Max who only shrugged. "I...didn't know...sorry, I'm seventeen," he said. Max breathed a sigh of relief. If he'd been eighteen, Antonio surely would have threatened to sue him. "He...didn't tell me. I thought he was sixteen at least," the boy said, shoving his hands in his pocket. Max bit his lip looking at the taller boy and then back at the pack members angrily. This is bullshit, was all he could think as he glared, making them know how angry he was.

"I'm not surprised," Elena sighed and gestured for Max to come to her again. Max, knowing better than disobey again, sighed and walked forward, and Antonio put a protective arm around him. Max stiffened, but he ignored that as Elena addressed the blonde shape shifter. "Addison, Max is off limits, and if you would like to keep being employed here you will adhere to this," the Alpha warned. Addison nodded and gulped before walking around them and getting in his car, casting a look at Max before he did so.

Addison glanced at Max once more before he started his car. As their eyes met Max knew he was conveying anger as well as longing. Addison looked away first shaking his head. The engine turned with a groan but it refused to start. The blond haired boy cursed and tried again. Finally it started and he spun from the driveway as fast as he dared. He couldn't risk losing employment with the Danvers family. He had never had much and he couldn't risk the job that was paying for his car, food, bills and helping him save for an education. His parents didn't like the fact that he was gay, so he had to tread carefully. Unfortunately, Max would have to wait because he couldn't risk his future for a fling if that's what it was. It felt like more to him even if he hadn't known Max long, but maybe that was just his body's reaction and demand for a partner and sex. He'd have to use his brain now and not his heart or body.

Max watched as Addison left and then pulled away from Antonio and sent a glare his way. "You're not in charge of me or my sexual relationships, so fuck off," Max growled up at the man with crossed arms and a defiant look. This was the Max who had first come to them but this wasn't an act. He was all real and defiant child now and now would be the time to start dealing with it.

"Max, I am in charge of you, and fourteen is much too young for sex, especially unprotected with someone much older than you," Antonio informed. Max growled in frustration and turned from them, heading into the forest again. He couldn't go against them right then because, like with his father, he knew he wouldn't win. Unlike with his father or the man he called father anyway, he knew they would not hit or hurt him which was a relief and made him a bit bolder.

Max walked in anger for a few hundred feet before he stopped, yelled and angrily punched a tree in frustration, the young werewolf took his anger out on the tree until it looked as if the tree was bleeding. Feeling the anger ebb away, though, he looked down at his knuckles and saw blood and raw skin. He wasn't surprised.

"You're going to need to learn to control that anger, Max." Max growled lowly and turned glaring at Antonio and wiping his knuckles on his jeans with a hiss of pain. Antonio sighed and walked forward from the tree he had been leaning on with crossed arms. Max still glared at him as the man lifted his hands and inspected them and then took a cloth from his pocket to wrap them. He had had a feeling he would be needing it. Immediately, as soon as his hands were wrapped, the red seeped through the white.

"I can't do this," Max suddenly said, losing some of his anger and looking both defiant and somewhat sad. Antonio let go of the boy's hands watching him. "If you're going to demand things of me I can't give you and treat me like a little kid instead of taking my experience into consideration, then I can't live with you. I won't live with you," Max said gently now. As he said this he knew he would hate leaving. He had begun to really like this safe bubble he seemed to have found himself in. The real world seemed like hell compared to this and he wasn't looking forward to going back out there.

Antonio's heart sank and he regarded the boy. No, Max wasn't just a boy and he had to remember that. Max wasn't grown and yet he had so much more experience and was so much more grown up than a typical fourteen year old. He could not treat him as if he may have treated Nicky at that age. "You're right, Max, I am treating you like a little boy and you're not, are you? You have a whole life of hard experiences that I need to take into account," Tonio said. Max shook his head and his eyes lit up when the man seemed to be getting his point. "We're going to have to work together then to figure this out," he continued and held out his hand to Max.

He was starting to understand Max in the way he had first started to understand Clay when he first came. By the age of nine or ten Clay had more experience and was more grown up than most young werewolves going through their first change. Clay almost never acted like a boy and he had a feeling Max might be like this as well. That was something Antonio was not looking forward to.

Max continued to look stunned and wide eyed at the man, not quite believing him. "You...still want me around?" he asked quietly. Antonio chuckled and nodded now. "Why?" Max asked, still not sure about this. Antonio smiled now and sat down right in between the leaves and dirt. Max stood above him now, but he in no way felt like he had any power over him at all. Slowly Max sat and wrapped his arms around his legs facing him. He hissed lowly when the skin pulled at his knuckles but he ignored that.

"Max," the older werewolf began, casting a worried glance at his knuckles before looking back, "family means always being there for one another no matter how much we disagree with their decisions or how they act. You're pack now which means you're family now and I never give up on my family," he clarified. Max swallowed then and watched him stunned. Max was family to him? He never thought he would be family to anyone really. The younger werewolf had no idea what to say to this or how to act right then. It seemed to be overwhelming. "How about we leave Stonehaven and I show you where I live?" Antonio offered. Max nodded numbly and watched even number as the man stood and again held out his hand. Finally the younger werewolf was able to accept his help and he stood beside the older man, wiping off his jeans from the forest floor.

The goodbyes were brief unlike the anticipation that was mounting inside of Max with every mile that passed. He wasn't sure if he believed it when they passed through the huge Iron Gate with two S's on the front or even when they drove up the gravel path through a mile of forest. When he finally saw the house all he could do was gape. This was not a house. This was the mother house to which all other houses bowed. The ground alone must have been a few football fields long and everything was a littler overgrown from the Sorrentino's being away, but it was still beautiful and amazing.

Noah, Reese, Nick and Antonio all observed Max's amazed expression. Antonio chuckled at him and turned off the Mercedes, getting out with the rest of them. He watched as Max got out slowly and looked around dazed. He was fully aware Max would be overwhelmed so he was taking it slow. Tonio threw the car keys to Reese for him to park it in the garage as Max gaped. Reese grinned and nodded as Antonio sidled up to Max and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Both Nick and Tonio knew that the boys were glad to be home. "Want to see inside?" the man asked. Man nodded slowly as Antonio led him forward.

Max's first thought was right. This was the castle, mansion or maybe its own universe, that all other houses bowed to. It was humungous and it took Max a week to stop getting lost and calling for help. He did enjoy exploring the mansion and finding secret and even odd rooms and passage ways. He now knew that Antonio had not been kidding about all those rooms and floors. He was thankful, though, that they all lived on one floor and had their bedrooms close to one another. The bedroom Max had been given was across from Noah's and down the hall from Antonio's and Nick's. Reese had a room in the main house, too, which was just for when he stay here. It was located beside Noah's. Antonio joked that if they found another member for Sorrentino's House for Wayward Werewolves they would stay in the room beside Max. Max wasn't sure how he felt about that, but he didn't dwell on it. It would probably never happen he knew.

It took a week and a lot of packs of cigarettes for Max to stop feeling nervous and anxious and to start feeling comfortable. The whole week was a write off in Antonio's mind. While Max was on edge everyone else was too and sedatives would have been nice, but of course he resisted. They waited it out, and finally, as the older werewolf went to wake Max up, he found the atmosphere relaxed. Knocking on the door, he walked in to see Max sitting on one of the window seats overlooking the woods with his window open and smoking again. He spent a lot of time reading and thinking and for the most part getting used to his new room and new life. Antonio suspected he was also quietly mourning and dealing with his feelings about Dustin and Bruce. The sooner they found and killed those mutts the better. Max could not find out they were still alive. Not when he was finally starting to get used to this place.

Max looked over as Antonio silently entered his room and ignored the smoke. The man was dressed in jeans and a button up shirt, so Max assumed he wasn't going to work again. That was good with him. He liked having the older werewolf around. At first he tried to make himself hate them, but they had been so kind and even now they were going out of his way to make him feel welcome. The new room he had been given had been redone in blue and it had been made his own with a host of new things, expensive things, but Max didn't feel bad for long. Especially when Nick told him they made roughly over a hundred thousand per day. Then he felt a bit better about it all.

"Ready for today, kiddo?" Antonio asked kindly. Max shrugged and looked down at his knuckles, now almost fully healed except for a few scabs. Today, Max knew, was the day things got back to normal for everyone. Noah would be going to school, being in his last year there. He was 19 technically, but his I.D. said 18 and he was put in a grade lower when he started. Max would be going into 9th grade they told him because of his age and inexperience with learning. Technically he should be in 10th but they told him they might make him a year younger on his I.D's as well. They weren't even sure he could write yet, but Max knew exactly what he could do. He still couldn't tell them so he was thinking about being a quick study. He didn't want Noah to be angry with him so he'd play it the hard way.

"You'll be fine," he said and set a hand on Max's shoulder. Max nodded and got up then stubbing his smoke out in the dish provided. Antonio shook his head as Max surreptitiously got away from Antonio's grip and moved across the room to his washroom. Shutting the door, Tonio listened for a moment as he heard the shower going. The man shook his head and left the room, heading downstairs where he could hear the boys making breakfast. Their laughter was followed by a crash, an oath and more laughter. Tonio shook his head and grinned, going in to see what the boys were up to. Technically Nick was not a boy anymore and really neither was Reese or Noah, but he guessed they always would be to him.

The scene that greeted him was iconic. Usually when Reese cooked everything was fine, he was an amazing cook, but when Noah or Nick joined in there was bound to be a disaster. Before him was a kitchen covered in pancake batter, bacon grease and pieces of fruit. "Glad to see that my kitchen has been redecorated," Tonio chuckled. Reese rolled his eyes and Noah blushed but grinned from ear to ear. A banana grin as his father Dominic would have called it. "Where's Nick?" Tonio asked next and picked up a few pieces of fruit.

"In the meeting room setting up our little school house," Reese said now. Noah nodded and picked up the bowl of pancake batter and a spatula, but Reese quickly shook his head and grabbed the stuff out of his hands, relegating him to clean up. Noah rolled his eyes but obeyed. Reese was a bit of an Alpha for the younger boy who usually hung on his every word. Now Reese could boast that he had two members of his little pack, four he supposed if Kate and Logan counted.

Tonio shook his head and turned, leaving the room to find his oldest boy. The meeting room was just down the hallway and looked like a typical office meeting room with room for twenty people and a large oak table in the center. Nick was busy setting out books, pads of paper, laptops and other school materials. "Mr. Sorrentino, teacher extraordinaire," Tonio laughed. Nick looked up and smiled. It was true, as soon as the boys came, and Nick figured out how, he became an excellent teacher is pretty much every subject. Noah especially needed this. Reese was, as always, good at pretty much everything. Morgan, well, they were still learning about Morgan. Since he didn't come around a lot and was older than the others, he was a bit different. Tonio guessed that if Morgan ever did settle down, he wouldn't live with them but would prefer his own place.

When Max finally ambled downstairs and the breakfast disaster was cleaned, Nick and Reese took both boys into their mock classroom. Noah immediately rolled his eyes, hating this stuff, but Max looked more nervous. "Reese, you're in charge of Max," Nick called as Noah followed his mentor to his math books. He'd been away from his studies a bit too long and needed to catch up. Reese did as well but he could catch up as he taught Max. Reese turned and smiled a mega watt smile at Max before inclining his head towards the other side of the table. Anxiously Max followed.

"We don't know where you're at, so first you're going to take a test," Reese smiled and passed a few different pieces of stapled paper together. Max's eyes shot up and immediately a bit of panic entered his eyes. He took the papers and looked at them and then looked back up at Reese worried. Nick chuckled then and took the paper from him, giving him one set of copies and handing the rest back.

"Little bits at a time," he coached. Reese nodded and shuffled the papers, looking at Max and finally handing him a pencil. Max took it and set the page down, biting his tongue as he looked over the page. Reese assured him he'd be here for any questions, and Max nodded absently, ignoring him before he quickly set to work. Reese grabbed his laptop and opened it to begin his own work, keeping a sharp eye on Max as he did so.

Max looked at the work and eagerly dove into it, doing equations easily and answering questions. Facts and figures were always the same to him and never changed no matter what language he did them in. He could get lost forgetting his father or the weapons ring or any trouble he was in and just concentrate on the problems. He was half way through the papers before he looked up, smiling at himself and his progress, and saw Noah. He seemed frustrated with his head in his hands and suddenly he remembered he was supposed to be stupid.

Max looked back down at the papers he was working on before Nick or Reese started paying attention to him. He looked around the room quickly and spotted the fire place. The fire was blazing. For a moment he wondered why there was a fire place in every room and who lit them. They always seemed to be blazing no matter what time of the day or night. He shook his head and went back to his current problem. Finally two and two clicked. Max looked up quickly before standing. All three werewolves looked over at him. "I need a smoke break," he said. Reese nodded and rolled his eyes while Nick just shook his head.

Carefully Max scooped up the papers he was working on and dashed from the room. He walked down the hallway and through the kitchen to the backdoor. Not bothering with shoes, Max opened the sliding glass door and stepped onto the porch. He shivered for a moment when the fall air hit and quickly dug his lighter from his pocket. Looking around, which seemed the most Mission Impossible thing to do; he held up the papers and lit the bottom. He held them as they burned and then dropped them to the deck with a yell quickly lighting a smoke before anyone came out.

Max quickly took a drag and then stomped out the paper fire as the sliding glass door opened and Reese tumbled out, followed by Nick and Noah. "They caught fire," Max explained wide eyed. Nick looked from him to the papers and then crossed his arms with a look of disbelief while Reese looked confused and shook his head, reaching down to pick up the burnt remains. "I'll redo them," Max said, looking up at Nick who still did not look pleased or like he believed Max.

"Why did you bring them out here?" Reese asked. Max shrugged and took a drag of his smoke, looking away from them now. He knew his cheeks were scarlet but he hoped they would think it was from his mistake and not from the lie. "Jesus, Max," he muttered. Max said nothing and continued to look away from them and into the forest.

Noah was starting to get used to this feeling of confusion around his new brother. Max was weird and he did weird things. That was an understatement, he supposed. He watched as Reese picked up the scraps and smoky remains and wondered what the hell he was up to now. He seemed to be into the work he was doing and even enjoying it, so what happened? Noah looked at Reese and then Nick who gestured for him to go inside. He looked uncertain for a moment but obeyed. Quickly Reese followed him and Nick shut the door. "You think he's in trouble?" Noah asked, concerned and straining to hear through the door. Nick looked perturbed and Max had dropped his cigarette butt and was now standing, looking defiant at Nick with crossed arms, and he brandished the papers at him.

"I honestly have no idea, Noah," Reese sighed. The older werewolf took the younger's shoulders and steered him from the kitchen, almost knocking into Antonio on the way. After a quick explanation, Tonio told them to go back to work and headed for the back door. "That can't be good," Noah supplied. Reese nodded and they headed back into the mock classroom.

"I didn't do it on purpose," Max growled, anger lighting his eyes as Nick confronted him. Nick looked beyond suspicious as the glass door opened. Nick was about to tell whoever it was to leave, but when his father stepped out he shut his mouth. One look between the two told Antonio everything he needed to know. "Nick won't believe me," Max said, turning his sympathies on the older man who only gazed at him.

"Nick is very good at reading people, Max, and if he thinks you did something I believe him. Tell me what happened, the truth this time, and we'll see what can be done," Tonio said calmly. Max gaped open mouthed from Antonio to Nick, both of which didn't budge from their positions or their convictions. Frustrated, he let out a growl and glared at the hard wood porch floor, not answering them. "Perhaps you need some time to think in your room, go," Tonio said in a frosty voice. Max looked up surprised at this usually gentle man and glared in anger, going through the choices in his head. Antonio figured if he wanted to act like a kid he would treat him like one. Finally he growled in anger and shoved past them, opened the sliding door and slamming it closed, making it shake. They could hear him stomping through the house and up the stairs and finally they heard his bedroom door slam shut and a few picture frames shatter.

"That temper will get him into a lot of trouble," Nick muttered and looked at the charred porch floor boards. Antonio nodded and set a hand on his shoulder in comfort. Nick smiled at his father who chuckled. "I'll clean this up," he said now and started to bend down, but Antonio prevented him and pulled him back up.

"No, he'll clean this up. You did good, Nicky. Just let me deal with him from now on, though, he's...just going to be difficult," the older man said. Nick sighed and nodded, relenting and giving into his father's one armed hug before he walked past him to go inside to the two kids he could control and aid without much difficulty.

Max heard the picture frames break outside and he didn't care. He wasn't sure why he was so angry because he knew he was wrong. Maybe he was just mad at himself for failing to do what he wanted to do. With an angry growl he threw himself on his bed and crossed his arms, glaring at the ceiling. It was simply unfair. He was only trying to be a good person and then everything blows up in his face. Typical. Why did he ever try to be nice? Max thought angrily.

"Max, we need to talk," Tonio called a few moments later. Fleetingly, Max thought about getting up and hiding in the washroom, but he decided against this. He wasn't five after all and it's not as if Antonio wouldn't know where he was. Max kept his gaze on the ceiling as Antonio came in and stood in front of him. "Sit up," he ordered. Max looked over at him, and then dramatically sighing, he sat up and put his elbows on his knees, looking up at the older werewolf.

"I didn't..." he began to say, but Antonio held out a hand to him and he stopped glaring, crossing his arms again instead, both defiant and defensive. Tonio was reminded of the boy he first met and wasn't surprised they seemed to be back at square one. He wasn't particularly happy they were back at square one, but it's not as if he didn't expect it.

"I don't want to hear it. For every lie you tell here and for everything you do wrong here you will be punished, Max. You're old enough to know the difference between right and wrong. I've been easy on you since you came, but from now on your actions have consequences," he announced. Max looked incredulously at him and bit his lip, looking as if he was thinking. Antonio could see the wheels turning in his mind and he couldn't wait to see what Max came up with to get out of this one.

"You. Are. Not. My. Father." Max said, annunciating every word with anger and bitterness . He sat up straighter now, glaring at him. He sounded both like the lost fourteen year old he was and the older boy his experiences led him to be. He watched Antonio now sure his words would either sting or get his point across, but the older werewolf only looked at him not amused. "I don't have to do what you say or be punished by you," he continued now, getting more forceful as he felt his words were penetrating.

"Oh, really? Let me tell you something, child," he said, emphasizing the word. Max sneered at this but said nothing. "I am the one who has made a life for you here. I am the one who has spent all this money, time and energy on you. If you choose not obey me then you choose to lose everything else I have done for you here. Choose," Antonio demanded. Max looked wide eyed, not expecting him to say this at all. "You think of yourself as an adult, so I'll treat you like one. Choose to stay and do as I say or choose to leave and go live with someone else, losing everything you've gained here," the man said as cold as he could manage. He didn't want to do this, but if he didn't push then he knew they would either come to a head or Max would end up acting much worse and he couldn't let that happen with any of the boys.

"You would...you wouldn't kick me out," Max said now in a hurt voice. Antonio saw the pain in his eyes and knew all the anger had been pushed aside for now. "I don't want to leave," he informed now in a small voice. Antonio nodded and ignored his gut to hug him and just make sure he was ok. Tough love was the thing he needed now as hard as it was for both of them.

"Then you'll obey me, Maximus, now," the older werewolf said. Max bit his lip and looked as if a war was waging in his mind and finally he looked up angrily at the older man. Antonio's heart did a flip now, hoping he didn't just choose to give up now.

"I did it for Noah's own good; doesn't that mean anything to you? Or are you just another jack ass who pretends to care only to use me for your own fucking reasons?" Max said, getting louder and louder until he was screaming now. Max stood abruptly and Antonio did as well, looking down on the boy. This was about dominance and hierarchy as much as it was about a family fight.

What the hell was he talking about? Antonio thought. "Max, I'm not using you. I have no idea what you mean...," he said, but Max interrupted with an angry sweep of his arm, shooting daggers at the man. Antonio saw a hint of his wolf which was very strong for such a young kid, but he didn't let that deter him.

"I lied ok? I burned the paper. I lied about knowing things, too. I'm smart, really smart, but Noah can't know that. He'll be mad at me. I have an eidetic memory and I taught myself everything I needed to know and more. So kick me out if you want to, you fucking heartless bastard," Max growled in a low voice to make sure no one heard him. Antonio was surprised that at every turn he was totally surprised by Max. All his plans went out the window and he only seemed to be able to make things up on the spot with him. It was beyond frustrating but something he would need to get used to with this kid.

Antonio breathed a small sigh of relief. He wasn't looking forward to ripping his own heart out, and if he had to take Max and deliver him to Karl and turn his back on the boy, it would be a another thing to add to Karl's hate of him and him of the other man. Max had wiggled his way deep into the man's life in only a few weeks it seemed. "Tell me what happened," he demanded without softening his voice. Max glared at him and explained what happened, seeming like he wanted to kill him the whole time.

"So are you kicking me out?" Max growled, glaring at him. Antonio shook his head and Max suddenly breathed a sigh of relief, looking relieved but still distant. "Good, because you'd have a hard time getting rid of me, old man," Max said next. Antonio looked at him and then laughed out loud, shaking his head.

"No, I don't believe I can, but Max if you stay you must obey all the rules. No exceptions or your butt is mine," he said and then made sure he knew he wasn't being literal. A good thing to do with him he thought. Max nodded with a slight smirk. Arrogant kid, Antonio thought but could only smile now. "Alright, we won't tell Noah about this, but I'm going to make sure Reese and Nick know. I'd rather not leave Noah out, but this will hurt him and possibly make him take some unnecessary steps back. For now we leave it unless Elena orders that we tell him. As for your defiance, I don't want to see it ever again. Now go clean up the porch and be prepared to be grounded for a week," Antonio said. "You're also apologizing to Nick for being so disrespectful. Don't let me catch you doing that to anyone again," he warned. Max looked as if he wanted to tell Antonio where to go but he wisely only nodded now.

Max turned from the man and walked towards the door with Antonio silently following. Suddenly as Max reached for the door he stopped and stood for a moment as if thinking. He then turned and looked up at the older werewolf again. "I...I'm sorry for calling you all those names and all. I didn't mean it. You're not heartless or anything," he shrugged. Antonio almost laughed out loud that this was what Max thought might hurt him being called heartless instead of the other names he called him.

"It's ok, kid, never again though," he warned, and Max nodded now and tried to hide his scowl at the nick name. He sometimes accepted them but lately he didn't like them as much. Max watched for his reaction for a quick moment and then turned, leaving as quickly as possible. Antonio shook his head. I have way too many kids, was his only thought now as he watched Max descend the stairs.

Max headed down the stairs and to the kitchen first. After scrounging around he found some cleaning supplies and cleaned the porch. After he put the supplies back he approached the mock school room with hesitation. He stood outside the door looking at the wood pattern for a few minutes before he got the courage to grab the handle and go in. Reese looked up from his laptop and Noah and Nick looked up from their work as well, all eyeing Max with curiosity and a bit of distance now. "I...I'm sorry I was rude and everything," Max said quietly. Nick nodded now as Antonio came up behind Max watching. "I cleaned up the mess. Can we start again?" he continued. Nick smiled and nodded, now accepting the apology instantly.

"Noah, I think you're on supper duty tonight. Max, go and help him," Tonio ordered. Noah immediately stood and looked at Max as if he would rather not spend alone time with him, but Antonio's look snapped him out of it. Noah headed to the door and past the two and Max, taking a deep breath, turned and followed him. The older werewolf watched them walk down the hall, Max trailing Noah reluctantly, before he walked into the room and shut the door. They had some things to discuss.

"So, what are we making?" Max asked as he opened the kitchen door. Noah was banging around in one of the cupboards. He didn't answer so Max walked to the barstool and sat, crossing his arms and watching him now. "I can help. I'm a good cook," Max tried now. Noah sighed and stood up straight, setting some pots on the island counter.

"Why did you do that, Max? You upset Nick and you're acting so stupid," Noah growled angrily. Max watched him, surprised he was so angry, but he could see how protective he was of Nick. He supposed it wasn't a surprise since they had taken Noah in and Nick was practically his father. When Max didn't answer, Noah only rolled his eyes and went back to cooking ignoring Max now.

Max watched as he got out pasta and sauce that seemed to be already made in mason jars. He wasn't quite sure what to say so instead he turned towards the bread bin and took out the French bread prepared to make garlic bread. They worked in silence until Max put the bread in the oven to toast. "I'm warning you, Max. Don't hurt Nick or Reese or Antonio. Don't hurt any of them because you're already on my shit list again. If you hurt them then I'll find a way to get you out of here," he said. Max looked up surprised at the anger in Noah's voice and stance. Max could only look at him now as anger pumped through his veins. He was doing something to help Noah and the guy was now threatening to have him kicked out.

Max balled his fists then and glared at the older and taller boy, wanting nothing more than to scream at him and tell him the truth, making him feel bad. Instead he turned on his heel and marched to the sliding glass doors in the kitchen and opened them. Once he was outside he shut them a bit harder than he meant to but he didn't care. Quickly he took a smoke from his pocket and lit it up, sitting on the deck steps and glaring into the woods. If Noah wanted a war then he would oblige him, Max thought and smiled.


	10. Ch 10 Future Debt

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank SheWolf13 for her excellent editing skills and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**.

Ch 10 Future Debt

Max and Noah avoided one another studiously around the house for the next few days. As if by silent agreement they acted normal around the Sorrentinos and Reese, but any other time they only managed either quick or courteous or downright annoyed glaring at one another until they were out of the others' sight. Max wanted to snap just about every time Noah glared at him, but he reframed. Unfortunately he'd made twice as many cigarette runs and Antonio was starting to notice the stress. Luckily he chalked it up to stress from his new life or school, and while he knew they were annoyed with the ongoing habit they didn't say anything. Max knew it was only a matter of time, though, and he wasn't looking forward to the fight.

Max was in the living room looking over the pages upon pages the school had sent about courses, policies and everything else under the moon it seemed, when the doorbell rang. Relieved, Max got up to answer it. As he'd been taught he took a quick look at the camera aimed at the front door to see who it was. Karl. Max smiled and undid the locks, opening up for the bigger werewolf. The pack was strict about guests. If the younger werewolves didn't know the person they weren't allowed to answer the door. It seemed like a rule for five year olds to Max, but he understood the logic behind it. If a mutt appeared at the door then the younger wolf would be screwed if they attacked. Behind him he heard someone coming quickly down the stairs but he ignored them and focused on Karl, one of his favorite pack members.

Before Max could say anything Karl grabbed his arm and propelled him outside without saying a word. Max's stomach dropped into his shoes, fearing the worst that maybe he had committed some grave wrong and Antonio actually was getting rid of him without telling him. The thought made him sad, but when Karl finally let go of him and he looked up he could only stare stunned. Karl had led him to his car in which he had the door open with a cage inside. Two puppies yipped and barked against the cage bars once they saw the two humans approach. "I tried to give them to Nita, but she bit their ears so she is a bit too young for dogs. They are yours now," Karl announced and reached inside the car, bringing out the cage and handing it to Max.

"Why?" Max asked suspiciously as Karl closed the car door. Max felt the thumps of the cage as the two dogs slid around trying to find an even surface. Their yips and whines could be heard a mile away, but the young werewolf didn't look at or pay attention to them yet.

"I told you. Nita can't handle them yet, so I decided you might need some friends," he said nonchalantly. Behind him he heard a groan and he turned to see Nick who must have been on the stairs behind him. Karl looked at Nick as well and regarded the man with crossed arms now. He did not look happy about this at all. Quickly Max wondered when Antonio would be home from work and hoped it was soon. On the other hand a fight would be amusing and liven up the day a bit.

"Max, put the dogs down," Nick sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair. Max obeyed him and set the cage at Karl's feet, retreating to Nick when he gestured. He knew that Karl was pack but he also knew that there was a dividing line between Karl and the rest of them. He had the sense that Hope and Nita were considered more pack than Karl was. He figured that was what Karl wanted, though, so he didn't feel bad about it.

"Nicholas, it's just a gift for the boy. What's the problem?" Karl asked slyly, pretending there was no tension whatsoever. Max watched Nick's face as he scowled and Karl's face as he smirked. Max felt the tension in the air like an electric current, and since no anger was directed at him he only sat back and watched the two men wondering how it would turn out.

"It's not just a gift, Karl. You're giving him dogs? Really? Werewolves and pets don't really get along if you didn't get that before," Nick said sarcastically. The two men faced off then. Max looked back and forth between both men amused. Finally Karl rolled his eyes and turned away from them, leaving the cage.

"Fine, but you're taking care of the dogs one way or another. Keep them or kill them or maybe hunt them, but they are not my problem anymore," he called and got into his car. Max looked wide eyed at the cage on the ground as Karl spun from the driveway. Would they really hunt them? Max wondered. It might be kind of fun actually. He looked over at Nick now trying to figure out what he was thinking.

Max crouched now and looked into the cage. Two husky puppies looked back at him, both clamouring to get to the front of the cage and him. A pair of blue eyes and brown eyes met Max's green and blue ones and he frowned at them. He was a bit wary about Karl's motivations, but they were cute, he supposed. "What are we going to do with them?" Max asked, looking back at Nick. Immediately he shook his head, not answering, and picked up the cage setting it under one arm and ignoring the dogs.

"I'll go take care of them before dad gets home," he announced. Max looked at the cage again, registering the dogs, and then nodded looking Nick in the eyes. It was the best thing to do, he figured. He knew he couldn't take care of living things. If his upbringing was any indication these poor dogs would end up dead within a week.

"What will you do with them?" Max asked and now Nick grinned a wolf like grin. Max raised an eyebrow looking at him. The puppies barked, yipped and skittered, but Max refused to look at them. He liked the idea of having them but he knew it wouldn't work. He was trying not to get attached to them now by ignoring them. Nick growled now and they both stopped, only whimpering lowly.

"I'm a werewolf, Max. I eat cats for breakfast when I'm a wolf. They're very tasty," he announced and grinned. Max sighed and Nick moved forward and gripped the cage tightly under one arm still. With the other he took Max's arm and propelled him across the driveway and back inside. It's not that he didn't trust Max to know his way back, but none of them trusted yet he wouldn't run so they kept an eye on him.

As soon as the two werewolves were inside Nick turned and relocked the door before toeing off his shoes and striding down the hallway. The puppies were steadily getting louder but another growl sent them whimpering. Max took a moment to feel bad for them. Whatever their fate was, getting eaten or hunted perhaps, it wasn't their fault they were here and alive. Finally he shrugged and walked back to the living room, picking up his school packet and reading more. Noah had informed him, in a sour tone, that no one actually read that stuff, but Max only shrugged. He and Noah would be going to the same school as of tomorrow and he wanted to know all he could about it.

He read for the next few moments before he heard an alert ring throughout the house. He paid no attention knowing it meant someone was coming through the front gate. Security was tight around here and the alarm had gone silent which meant the person knew the proper codes. He shook his head at what he felt was over protectiveness and a little bit foolish. He had gotten through one more page before he heard the car pull up the driveway and then into the garage. A few minutes later the door from the garage to the house opened and someone walk through whistling.

Antonio smiled as he walked into the foyer of his home. Today his secretary had quit, all the Wifi networks at work had been scrambled and were still on the fritz and a business partner had shown serious signs of backing out of a recent deal, but now he was home. Home where things might not make much more sense than at work, but he loved his family and seeing them made it worth it. He set down his briefcase and took off his coat walking down the hallway. "Hi, Max," he called when he saw the boy sitting in the living room reading what looked to be a boring school manual.

"Nick is going to hunt and then eat some dogs," he announced without looking up. Antonio opened his mouth to ask what he was talking about when Nick shouted from inside the house and Tonio saw two puppies burst into the hallway and start yipping and running towards him. The older werewolf had to admit it wasn't the weirdest thing he'd ever seen. Max stuck his head out from the living room and grinned. "I guess the hunting already began," he said as the puppies ran past Antonio and one slid right into the front door. The other stopped and turned, awkwardly falling over and then scrambling up and running into the other puppy on his way back.

"Nicky, if you can't catch those things I need to give you more hunting lessons," Antonio laughed. Nick rolled his eyes and walked past his father. He reached down and scooped up the puppies that immediately started nipping his clothes and face. Nick sighed and turned, walking down the hallway, and Antonio followed with crossed arms, shaking his head. Max watched them go just as the garage door opened again and Noah and Reese walked in chatting.

"Hey, Max...why does it smell like dogs in here?" Reese asked suspiciously. Max shrugged and avoided Noah's gaze as the other boy was avoiding his. Finally he turned and walked back into the room, picking up the school manual again and ignoring them. He heard Reese say something else but didn't pay attention to him.

Antonio followed Nick back to his study and shut the door behind him. He saw the cage the dogs must have come in lying on its side open and smelt the faint smell of Karl as well. At this he sighed, knowing what must have happened, but he listened to Nick's explanation anyway. The puppies, now being free, raced to Antonio and proceeded to sniff and lick him. Tonio chuckled and crouched down, petting them and letting them lick and nip his hands. "I don't see why he can't keep them, Nicky. It'll be a good responsibility for him," the older werewolf said. Nick gave him a look and threw up his hands exasperated.

"Do you remember what happens to pets in this home?" he asked now, giving his father a critically look. "The stupid tropical fish Papa got for me?" he said. Antonio looked at Nick and then threw his head back and laughed a booming laugh. Nick only sighed and crossed his arms, waiting for his father to come back to earth.

"Nicky, the fish would have been fine if two little boys didn't decide they needed a bubble bath," he said and chuckled now, shaking his head. "Besides, Max is much older than you and Clay were and I'm sure he'll be fine," he shrugged and picked up the puppies now, petting them and grinning.

"And what about Noah and Reese? No one ever paid so much attention to them but us. What will they think of Max getting so much more attention and even presents from other pack members who usually ignored them?" he said. Antonio got serious very quickly now and looked at his son.

"Um, well, Reese won't give a damn. You know that. Reese doesn't expect anything from anyone. Noah, well, I don't think Noah will mind so much. Max will share them anyway and Noah can have one if he wants," the older man said, but Nick shook his head disagreeing.

"I just don't think it's fair to treat them so differently is all. Noah doesn't always tell us what he's feeling after all," Nick said worried. Antonio nodded to this, knowing it was true, and set the dogs down now. He went to his son now and hugged him, very proud of how far he'd come.

"Nick, the boys will be fine. You're turning into a fine father though," Antonio said. Nick scoffed and escaped his father's grasp to give him a look before he broke into a grin and rolled his eyes again. Something he felt he was doing far too often. "They'll be fine," he assured again and Nick nodded hoping he was right.

Noah moved past the living room and up the stairs, not paying attention to Max. Slowly Reese followed. Noah had gone up the stairs and straight to his room, shutting the door behind him. The older werewolf had noticed there had been distance between the boys for a few days but he was hoping it would resolve itself. Apparently that was not going to happen. He supposed this was the role he had signed up for. Reese walked down the hallway looking into Max's open bedroom door. His room was a mess already and he'd only been here for a few weeks. Sighing, he knocked on Noah's door and entered.

Noah was sitting on the end of his bed pounding on the Xbox controller. Reese glanced at the screen to see one of his fighter games. Currently, Wolverine was beating the crap out of the Hulk. The older wolf sat down on the bed watching and knowing he was beating out his frustrations. This was one of the ways they had taught him to healthily deal with his anger and feelings. "You're not getting along with Max, are you?" Reese finally said. Noah shook his head just as Wolverine won and Reese quickly reached over and pushed the pause button before he could start another game. Noah sighed and set it down, crossing his arms and looking at his quilt. Reese looked down at it as well and fingered the threads. Jeremy and Jaime had quilts special made for all the pack members. They were much like the blankets the twins had with the same symbols Jeremy drew for protection, but they only put the symbols in the corners or out of sight. Jeremy might have embraced his Kitsune side more but he still wasn't going to go all Kitsune on them, abandoning his wolf all together. He still kept that side a bit of a secret and probably always would. They were in the process of making Max one now, but it would be a birthday surprise for him.

"I don't want to talk about it, Reese. We'll get along if were meant to, but that doesn't seem so likely. He's just so...weird and awkward sometimes," Noah confessed. Reese nodded to this knowing it was true. "I know you want us to get along but right not we're just not," he said. Reese sighed and thought for a moment.

"What if I spoke to him?" the older boy asked. Noah rolled his eyes and shook his head. Reese gave up then. He knew his brother well enough to know when to leave him be. Noah was nothing if not stubborn. Reese himself was really stubborn and so it seemed was Max. He figured it must be a pack trait because they all possessed it. "Alright, let's play then," Reese grinned now. Noah shrugged and picked up the controller throwing, it to him with a grin. Reese chuckled and caught it easily, challenging his little brother to a virtual fight, though he would have preferred a real one.

Max set aside the school packet and sat back in the chair thinking. His uniform was ready as was his book bag and school things. He just wasn't sure he was actually ready for it. He had been hoping to have Noah as a kind of crutch to help him, but Noah didn't exactly like him right then so he knew he was on his own. As much as he wanted to go he knew that being around so many strangers would be torture. He sighed, especially when he heard Nick's study door open and two sets of footsteps come down the hallway. He also heard the puppies' whines and yips. When they entered the room he rolled his eyes but looked over at them. Nick and Antonio were each holding a puppy, but while Tonio was smiling Nick just looked unsure.

"I don't want them," Max said when Antonio explained he could have them if he took care of them. The Sorrentinos had set the dogs down and they were now chasing one another around, falling into one and another and nipping and playing. Max glanced at them and scowled and then back up at the two men.

"Why?" both Sorrentinos asked at the same time. Max looked at them oddly for a moment before answering. He had to admit the puppies and yips and whines were getting to him and he was really feeling the play with cute things urge but he resisted so he could tell them what he thought should be obvious.

"You wouldn't understand," he sighed and stood now. Immediately both dogs ran for him. He growled at them and walked without otherwise acknowledging them until they ran around his legs jumping up for attention. "Go away," he growled and shoved them aside with his leg. Antonio watched him exasperated but let him go, hearing him walk up the stairs to his room and shut the door softly.

"Now can we hunt them?" Nick asked, eyeing the pups with a wolf like gaze. Antonio rolled his eyes and walked into the room, bending to pick them up. He gave his son an offended look, for the dogs of course, and followed Max up the stairs. He paused at Max's door for a moment but shook his head and headed for Noah's room instead. Immediately he heard video game noises and he knocked on the boy's door before going in. Neither boy looked up as they played so Antonio walked to the bed and set the puppies down. They both whined and ran for Reese and Noah, jumping on them and wanting them to play.

"Max is being...difficult and doesn't want the puppies, so if you guys could take care of them for a bit that would be great," he said. Reese paused and Noah set down his controller and nodded, immediately picking up a puppy and lying back settling the dog on his stomach. Reese picked up the other one cradling it to his chest with a smile. "Thanks, guys," Tonio grinned and ruffled their hair before getting up and leaving. They may be too old for it but he didn't care. His age, not that anyone needed to be reminded of that, excused his behaviour, he figured. Now, what to do about Max? Antonio thought again, standing in front of the boy's door.

Antonio knocked on the door softly and entered though he heard no answer. Max was fast asleep on his bed curled up protectively like always. Tonio watched the boy for a few moments before he walked back across the hall and picked up the dogs. Quietly he brought them into the bedroom and laid them on the bed. Sensing they should be quiet, they walked to Max and flopped down close, yawning simultaneously. The older werewolf grinned at his ingenuity and studied Max. His shirt had pulled up a bit and Tonio could see his ribs clearly visible. He also saw the boy's scars he refused to talk about and the ones that gave him nightly nightmares which he also refused to talk about. He doubted any of them would ever learn the real story behind his life, but they were trying. They were searching and would continue to do so.

Max awoke groggy out of a hazy dream. He lay for a moment waking up and yawned, taking a deep breath. Immediately he smelt and heard the dogs. He opened one eye and looked right into the face of the one of the dogs who had his head cocked to the side and was looking at him. Suddenly he leapt forward and licked Max's eye and Max growled and pushed back, rubbing the dog's germs off. The other puppy, afraid he was missing out on the fun, jumped on the first and they both tumbled, end over end, fighting and falling off the bed.

"Stupid," Max sighed. Finally he got up and he shivered when his bare feet touched the cold hardwood floor. He scooped up the dogs and walked across the hall to Noah's room. Without knocking he walked in and dumped the dogs back onto the bed and then turned, walking out again. Reese and Noah looked at one another and shook their heads before going back to their video game. The puppies seemed to be quite amused with biting one another's nose and play fighting.

Max headed back into his room and for his bed, and grabbing the remote control for his TV, he channel surfed but didn't really pay attention. He had no idea what Karl's motivations for giving him the dogs were and it was driving him nuts. Why would he give him the puppies without telling him what he wanted? In his world there was a balance. If someone does small for you then you own them a small chit, and if it's something big then you owe them big. He didn't want to owe anyone and to tell the truth he was finding it incredibly hard to accept everything from Antonio without having a way to pay him back. Karl could not have given the dogs to him just to be nice, could he? He could understand and accept, mostly, Antonio's generosity because he was taking care of him. It was part of his responsibility to do this, like the Alpha said. Karl had no responsibility towards him, so why did he do this?

Max growled and dropped the remote, grabbing a pillow and pulling it over his face while he fell back on the bed with a muffled and frustrated growl. He didn't hear the knock or his door open or the footsteps across the floor either. He jumped when someone touched him on the leg and threw his pillow at the offender. Antonio chuckled while Max looked at him and then rolled his eyes with a small smirk. "You want to talk?" Tonio asked and Max immediately shook his head.

"No, I don't want to talk about it," Max said lowly. Antonio nodded and reached out his hand to cover Max's own. Max tensed for a moment but then accepted the touch but only for a second. Moments later he was up and digging a smoke from his pocket while walking towards his window. In the hallway the puppies whined and scratched at Max's door which means they must have been released from Noah's room.

"Outside, sweetheart," Tonio reminded the boy absentminded, but then cringed when Max froze and slowly turned on him with a glare. Crap, Antonio thought, forgetting about one of Max's odd rules.

"Don't. Call. Me. That," he said, grinding his teeth and enunciating every word. Antonio only watched him with sympathy as he continued to glare and then walked across his room, opening the door. "Go away," he growled to the dogs that came barrelling in. They whined and whipped around as Max walked past him, intent on following him. They seemed to love the kid even if he didn't seem to want anything to do with them.

Finally the older werewolf got up and followed Max, trailing him to the kitchen and wondering if they should put him on their dental plan soon before he ground his teeth down to nothing. He was just in time to see him slam the sliding glass door shut, locking the puppies in who banged into the window, not understanding what the issue was. One took a step back and gazed at the door cocking his head as if he was studying it while the other jumped up pawing at the glass and yipping at Max. The boy ignored them both, sitting outside and lighting up his smoke in the chilly fall air.

Tonio turned now and went to his study, picking up the land line and dialling the number of one of the most infuriating men on earth. "Hi, Antonio," Hope's soft and musical voice came over the phone. Immediately Tonio smiled and settled in for a quick conversation with her. He genuinely liked Hope and he loved Nita. He loved any kid even if she did carry Karl's genes. As he spoke Noah stuck his head in the door and grinned, hearing Hope's voice. Tonio chuckled and told Hope he said hi. Noah still had a small crush on Hope and was very protective of her. He didn't like Karl at all which definitely made Antonio like the kid more. Finally Hope went to get Karl and his annoyingly arrogant voice came over the phone.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Karl asked, and Tonio rolled his eyes for what felt the thousandth time today. Antonio sat on the edge of his desk so he wouldn't be tempted to throw something at him through the phone. Across his study Noah flopped down on the couch, sprawling out and listening in. Tonio winked at him as he went back to talking to Mr. Infuriating himself.

"Get your ass over here and fix the problem you dumped on my doorstep today," he ordered before promptly hanging up. Noah burst out laughing as soon as he did and the older werewolf chuckled as well. He had to admit it felt nice to boss Karl around. Noah looked over at him now as he got up and walked to the couch where he lay. Suddenly he dove down and started tickling the boy mercilessly. He had to admit it was nice to have the boys around. They brought the house to life and it was definitely something the house had been missing for a long time. The kind of laughter and love a large family brings. He and Nicky had plenty of love and laughter between them but a large family was different than a small one.

Max made his way inside, making sure to bring the ash tray in and clean it out before one of them freaked out on him again. He didn't think it was a big deal but apparently it was. As he cleaned, the dogs ran around his feet, yapping and making a general fuss, and he sighed and looked down at them.

"Max, we're going to the pet store," Nick called, sticking his head in the doorway. Max turned and gave him a 'so what' look, but he only gestured for Max to hurry up. He protested saying he'd rather not which seemed to get him nowhere as he was soon in the car in his sneakers and jacket and they seemed to be heading towards the middle of town.

"What colour bowls and things do you want, Max?" Nick asked the sullen boy in the back seat. Only Reese had opted to go with them and he was in the passenger seat flipping channels until Nick swatted his hand away.

"I don't care," Max sighed, resigned now. Nick shrugged as they pulled into the parking lot and parked. Both Reese and Nick started to get out, but Max stayed put playing some game on his new Iphone.

"Max, come on," Reese sighed and opened Max's door. He looked at him without moving and finally the bigger boy reached in and took Max's arm, holding onto him until they got into the store. Max followed the two older werewolves, now playing his game as he did so.

"Maybe we'll get the stainless steel accessories?" Nick asked, moving along one aisle and looking at the dog bowls and other things. He looked back at Max as Reese reached for some of the items. Around them pet owners and lovers, some with their pets, were excitedly picking out items, but Max looked as if they had brought him here to murder him.

As one dog owner walked past with a small ugly looking purse dog he looked up and started barking and growling at Max. Nick was about to pull Max away when the boy looked up with a wolf like grin and growled back lowly, sending the dog into a whimpering fit. Max chuckled as the owner looked confused but said nothing. Animals didn't tend to like them all that much, sensing a huge predator, so they tried to stay away from the live animals in cages. People walking with their animals were an unfortunate thing they could not avoid, though. Nick rolled his eyes at this but said nothing. He would have done the same thing at Max's age, he supposed.

"I don't care," Max said without looking up. Nick rolled his eyes and grabbed the phone, shoving it in his pocket now. Max gave him an incredulous look, but Nick only crossed his arms, not impressed with the kid who acted as if they were beating him and not doing something to benefit him.

"Why?" Max asked now. Nick took Max's phone from his pocket and pretended to throw it in the garbage. Max got the point and looked at Reese, pointing to an item in his hands without really looking at it. Nick figured it was better than before so he continued on. When they had leashes, bowls, toys, food and treats, Nick started looking at the personalized name plates.

"What are you calling them?" Reese asked as they picked out two of them. Max shrugged so Nick was content with putting their names and number on the tags for now. He knew if he pushed Max they would end up names like Dumb and Dumber so he'd leave it for later.

When they paid for the items, Nick gave Max back his phone and he played on the drive home and when Nick and Reese were setting up the dog's things. Max didn't seem to care as they worked. When they were done they left Max and the dogs, hoping he would bond with them eventually. "Don't you guys have a mute button?" Max growled when his brothers left and the dogs would not stop making noise and destroying things. Both dogs stopped for a moment and looked at him before starting up again, chasing one another around the island counter in the kitchen.

"They have an off button called giving them attention, now pick those damned dogs up and give them attention already," a gruff voice ordered. Max looked up sharply and went wide eyed when he saw Karl. Surprised for a second, he was caught off guard but then he crossed his arms and regarded the man calmly but with more than a bit of defiance.

"I don't want them, Karl. Not until you tell me why you gave them to me in the first place. I don't want to owe you anything," he demanded. Karl looked at him now and then sighed, crouching down. The dogs ran to him and he picked them up to quiet them down.

"Fine, I was hoping you would take them and train them for the world domination attempt I someday plan to make," he said. Max looked confused for a moment and stared at him blankly, now trying to figure out what drugs he was on. "Max, the truth is it would help me a great deal if you did me the _favour_ of taking these dogs off my hands. You will not owe me anything, in fact, I will owe you. Nita is too young for them and we are away far too much to take care of them properly. Can you please help me?" Karl asked now. Just as Karl said this, one of the puppies jumped up and nipped his ear, making the man growl and the puppy looked wide eyed and back down, curling into a neat ball in his arms. His brother only looked from the man to the other dog confused. None too bright, Max thought as he contemplated Karl's words.

Max looked at him thinking before understanding lit his eyes. "So I'm doing you a favour and you owe me?" he asked and Karl nodded, petting the dogs, "Anything I want as a favour?" he clarified and Karl hesitated but nodded now. Max grinned. "Ok, I'll save the favour for the future, though," Max said. He walked forward and willingly took the dogs from Karl now, grinning at them and petting them. Antonio stood on the other side of the door shaking his head. Seriously, Max? Antonio thought. Beside him, Reese and Noah were both covering their mouths to avoid bursting out laughing. Nick looked so exasperated he would have sworn he was channelling Jeremy.

"What are you going to call them?" Reese asked later when they gathered in the theatre to watch a movie. Max was sitting sunken down in one of the big chairs with both dogs napping on his lap. He looked down at them and smiled immediately. The pups were curled up with one another as close as possible. Like pack brothers in dog form. He knew he loved them already and he knew they were first real things he had ever loved besides his friend from childhood and what he had started feeling for Addison. Maybe that was just really like, though, what he felt for the blonde haired boy, he wasn't sure he could love someone he barely knew.

"Brick and Aiden. This one, Brick, isn't really bright, so he's dumb as a brick, Brick for short, and Aiden for an old friend," he announced. Noah opened his mouth to ask about the name, but Nick shook his head. He was still angry with Max, but his curiosity often got the better of him in these situations. Instead he turned towards the junk food and snacks while Antonio and Nick exchanged an odd look.

"You know what's going on?" he mouthed to Nick who shook his head while the boys watched their latest horror movie oblivious. Antonio frowned and nodded towards Noah and then looked at Nick who nodded. He then looked meaningfully at Max and Nick nodded again. Nick would talk to Noah and Antonio would talk to Max then. Reese looked at them both knowingly then and shook his head as if to say 'I've already tried and it isn't working'. To this Nick shrugged and they went back to watching the movie.

"We'll have to go back and get those name tags tomorrow," Nick mentioned and Max nodded absentmindedly as he let Brick nibble on his finger. Aiden in turn was nibbling on Brick's ear until the other puppy growled and turned, tackling his brother. They laughed at the puppies' antics now. What Max really had his mind on was the favour he would be getting from Karl. He had an idea that it would have to do with Addison. No matter what Elena said, he wasn't giving up. He was nothing if not determined.


	11. Ch 11 Inward Implosion

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank SheWolf13 for her excellent editing skills and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**.

Ch 11 Inward Implosion 

Max sat in the living room staring at the man in front of him but not speaking. Cooper wasn't surprised that Max wasn't forthcoming. On the first day he knew he wouldn't get much past his name and getting to know one another a bit. Antonio had explained that Max didn't trust easily and so it might be quite a while before he said a word, but that was ok, as long as progress was eventually made. Cooper smiled at the two dogs jumping playfully around Max's lap and at the boy again. "I understand how difficult things can be," he said and Max snorted. He was used to this as well. He had worked with traumatized kids for years and none of them were bubbly and happy. It sometimes took years but since he only worked with one child at a time he had time to develop a relationship with him, especially since Antonio was paying him twice the usual amount given the difficulty of the case.

"Of course you do. I'm sure you were raised with psychos as well and this is your way to make everything right. Helping fucked up kids like me, right?" Max asked. Cooper showed no emotion on his face but he heard the screaming in his head, he felt the pain and felt the black emotions from those years too. Of course, no one had to know this so he said nothing. His childhood had nothing to do with Max's childhood.

"You're not fucked up, Max. You just have some issues...," he tried to say, but Max rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. Before Cooper could say anything else he got up, and picking up his puppies, he left the room. Cooper waited a moment before getting up and going into the hallway. He wasn't sure where Max had disappeared to, so he instead went to Antonio's office and knocked on the door. "Mr. Sorrentino," he called and walked in.

The largely muscled werewolf stood and smiled at the man apologetically and then pointed at this phone. Cooper nodded and walked to the fireplace and couches, looking over some photos. To him photos told the real stories of a family. If a family had a child they needed him to deal with and he saw in the photos signs of mistrust and the family not being close then he worried that the family was the problem. In these photos, though, he saw love and closeness, Antonio with his oldest son, Nick, as a boy, lots of love and hugs as well as trust. Other photos showed him and Nick with Reese and Noah, the other boys they had taken in. There were few photos of Max, but he was only smiling in one of them. He also knew they had only had Max for a few months. Trust and love would come with time but with the way the other boys were raised he wasn't worried about it in the end.

"Sorry, Dr. Zane. It was a company emergency. How did it go?" Antonio asked and gestured to the couch. Cooper sat down and he smiled at the overprotective man before he began. He could tell any progress he made with Max would to be either directed or approved by him which might be a bit tricky. Cooper could tell that this man would be one of the parents who would interfere a lot both physically and emotionally. Cooper hated when this happened but he would deal with it when it came.

"No problem, Mr Sorrentino," Cooper said, but the man interrupted him to ask him to call him by his given name and Cooper agreed, saying the feeling was mutual before he began again. "Max is better than I thought he would be. He won't speak to me, which isn't unusual, but he hasn't shown major signs of PTSD or CER which is Conditional Emotional Response. Children such as him often have severe nightmares, which we know Max does have, but he allows people to touch him and speak to him and he will speak to others, most of the time anyway. It's a start, but we have a long way to go. Especially since I suspect he may have a minor form of autism called Atypical Autism. He has trouble communicating, he's fidgety and has a hard time being touched or talked to sometimes. When we did some simple card games, I noticed his mind works in patterns. He's very logical which is also typical for children with this. As I say it's mild and perfectly treatable. He's also definitely traumatized, but when I get his trust I think we'll make progress," he said. Antonio nodded now and rubbed his jaw.

Antonio sat for a moment, thinking. He didn't suspect Max would have any kind of condition. Not that he needed anything else holding him back. It was as frustrating as hell. "So you can help him, right? I mean, he won't tell me what happened, but we know it's emotional, physical and sexual abuse. Those fucking assholes...," he growled and took a deep breath. He couldn't lose his head over this. There was nothing he could do about Max's past but find the assholes that did this and kill them and then ensure Max got better. He had to ensure he did not become a pack liability either. Luckily soon he would be going on a mission to find the men. Max would think he was going to work and wouldn't know. He couldn't know they were alive or who knows what he would do. Cooper didn't know about this either, of course. He thought they were dead, like Max did, and this is how it would stay.

"I'll help him," Cooper assured and Antonio nodded, trying to let the anger go from his eyes. Cooper understood the anger of a parent for their child's pain even if the child wasn't their own. Antonio was a good man who took in a child who needed help and already loved him like his own son. He loved his own adopted child as much as if he was his biological son as well. "I've done it before, but what would really help is if you asked him questions or if you casually mentioned this being best for him or how proud you are of him for doing this," Cooper said and Antonio nodded now. Jeremy had mentioned this as well. Encouragement was what he needed right now, probably as much or more than they had given Noah and continued to give Noah when he came.

Max took his dogs and fled from the doctor as fast as possible. He didn't want to talk to him or anyone. How could they think he would talk to a stranger? He wouldn't even talk to people he somewhat trusted, and now they wanted him to speak to a complete stranger? As if, he thought and petted his dogs trying to work through his frustrated emotions. He had been pacing in the living room but eventually he knew he needed a smoke to calm down. He let the puppies follow him out of the room and down the hallway. When he got through the kitchen he pulled on shoes he had at the back door and a coat and then opened the sliding glass door. Both dogs stood at the door looking up at him. They now seemed to understand there was something there preventing them from going out. It, of course, took a lot of attempts, mostly on Brick's part, to figure this out.

Max let them out and stepped out after them pulling the smokes and lighter from his pocket. He lit one with fumbling fingers and felt an instant calm after a few drags of smoke. He knew they wanted him to stop this but he couldn't. He had done it to calm down for years, and for years his father had let him as a reward for being good. If he wanted to punish him he wouldn't let him along with a host of other things. Max shuttered and growled lowly, angry that he had to be subjected to what he considered a time waster. He couldn't trust Cooper and he was sure the man had an ulterior motive. Max didn't want him there, and if he had his way then Cooper would be history.

_I'll help him_ Cooper's voice boomed through Max's head. He cringed at it, tensing as panic filled him. He thought it might be his father, but the voice was different, a lot nicer for one thing. Still, Max stood up from his spot on the porch steps and walked down them. The puppies followed running around his heels. Max looked down at them and then hopped over the small fence they had put up to keep the dogs in. The dogs both jumped up barking and trying to get over but not being big enough. Max sighed and threw his smoke on the ground, grinding it in before he reached down and scooped them up. He set them on the ground and they followed as he began walking towards the forest with his hands jammed in his pockets. The change was coming again, he could feel it.

He grimaced as he felt his skin squirm and it looked as if black snacks squirmed under it. Quickly he looked away again. The dogs raced ahead of him and then back again as if they wanted an adventure but were too afraid to go ahead without him. Max shook his head at them now. He loved them now, he knew that. Once he accepted them it felt as if they were his to protect and care for, and even though he was scared of killing them he was trying. Plus, he had the others to watch over them as well so he figured he might not end up killing them, hopefully.

Max stepped off the path then and onto a side path leading to Nick's tree house. He'd found it a few days after he came here, and Nick had explained that Antonio made it for him when he was a little boy. The younger werewolf liked the idea of Tonio being a young dad and making things for his son. He knew it was weird and he would never tell anyone, but he sometimes imagined the man raising him and making things for him like he did for Nicky. He knew these were foolish thoughts but he couldn't seem to stop thinking them. He always felt he was betraying his real parents when he thought like this too because he knew they loved him, but if they loved him then why did they let him be taken? Not liking the dark path he was going down, he shook his head and paid attention to the real world around him. As he thought he wondered if they were still alive in the world or what had happened to them. Did he even want to know?

He looked up at Nick's tree house and then down at the dogs running around in a circle at his feet. Reaching down, he picked the squirming balls of fur up and held them in one arm while he climbed with the other. As soon as he was at the top he let them go. They raced around their new environment sniffing and exploring but skittered back when they got to the edge of the tree house platform. The boy shook his head at them and then sat with his legs dangling over the side. Nick's tree house was unlike any other kid's in the world; he was sure, the Oriental rug on the floor and the mural on the ceiling depicting a young Nick with wolves playing in the background. The only thing he knew would be the same was the stack of very old comic books in the corner.

"What do you guys think?" Max asked the puppies now who had settled down beside him. Aiden whined while Brick licked his hand. Max laid back then and closed his eyes, listening to the forest and trying to dispel the ache in his head and the feeling of itchiness in his skin. He sighed and sat up now, digging around in his pocket and rubbing at his eyes. Slowly he dug out the needle and the liquid as well. He had been trying to conserve it because he was running out. Now that his father was dead he had to either figure out how to make it or get more. The other problem was that as stocked up as the Sorrentino house was there was no lab. Currently he was thinking that the lab at the school he would be going to would work but he had to figure out the whole formula first.

Max sighed in relief as the liquid surged through his body and calmed his change. He sighed as he was able to relax finally and set the needle down. Beside him he felt Brick stir and looked down just in time to see him licking the needle. With a growl he pushed him away and grabbed the needle, knocking both off the platform. "Brick," Max screamed as the dog yipped. Max grabbed Aiden and looked over the side to see Reese looking up at him, holding the other puppy.

"Max, what are you doing?" the older werewolf asked. Max sighed with relief and turned, climbing down the ladder. He took the other puppy and hugged him looking into his eyes. He whined and licked Max's nose, making the boy grin. Reese rolled his eyes. A few days ago Max wouldn't have anything to do with the dogs and now he was in love with them.

"I was just showing the dogs Nick's tree house," Max shrugged. Reese looked skeptically at Max but said nothing as Reese told them they should go back anyway. Max hesitated for a moment but then nodded. The needle was on the ground somewhere here, but he would have to come back later and find it. For now he followed his brother back to the house. He'd worry about the rest later. "Hey, Reese," Max asked as they walked. Reese made a noise to indicate he was listening. Secretly pleased Max was confiding in him or asking him something at the very least. "Um...thanks for saving Brick...," Max trailed off. Reese glanced over at him sensing he wanted to say more but he didn't push.

Noah walked in the door after the longest day of school and toed off his shoes. He set his bag down and brushed a hand through his hair before heading to the kitchen and shedding his blazer along the way. He walked in ignoring Nick who was cooking and talking on the phone and headed straight for the fridge. Grabbing some juice, he walked to the window sill above the double stainless steel sink and grabbed his pills. He gulped two down and after a few seconds he felt better and calmer. He was always antsy within the couple hours before he had to take his pills each day.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Nick watching him, so he walked to the island counter and was about to sit when Nick got his attention and pointed to the boiling over pasta. Noah nodded and grabbed it before it boiled over while Nick grabbed for some homemade sauce and balanced the phone on one shoulder. Noah could hear Elena's voice on the phone and the kids in the background along with Clay as he dumped the pasta into the strainer and Nick opened the jars. They usually made their own stuff which Antonio insisted was better and healthier. He actually enjoyed the days where they all holed up in the kitchen making food and talking. It felt like family and he was so desperate for family and connections. He had family and connections now but he always craved more and was always afraid it would never be enough.

"Yup, talk to you later. Love you, too," Nick said and set down the phone. Noah brought the pot back while Nick went to the oven to grab the garlic bread. It was a quick and not easy to mess up meal which was nice. "How was your day?" Nick asked, expertly shredding pre shredded cheese on the warm bread to melt. Quickly he glanced out the window to see Reese coming up the path talking to a distracted looking Max.

"It was ok," Noah shrugged. Nick knew this meant they would be having one of their world famous talks and he quickly grabbed his Iphone and texted Reese to distract Max. Glancing out the window again, he saw Reese stop Max and take one of the puppies, setting him on the ground. Max looked suspicious, as always, but he played along and set the other puppy down, kneeling so he could play with them along with Reese. Nick looked back at Noah giving him the classic 'tell me' look. The boy sighed and dumped the sauce in, mixing it and avoiding Nick's look.

"Just girl trouble is all. Lexi isn't sure she wants to be my girlfriend anymore. She said she's busy with university stuff and since I'm not going...," he said and trailed off. Nick made an understanding noise and waited to see if Noah would go on. When he didn't, Nick thought about the things his father had told him when he went through similar things. No, he never really treated a lot of relationships as serious. It was a lesson he learned from his father, but on the other hand there was one. His first one that was. He lost his virginity between middle and high school at fourteen. He thought he loved her and he went out with her in secret, but of course his father found out and demanded he end it. He had but there had been lots of fights that year before he finally understood that this wasn't a good idea. Before he understood how he was born and what it had done to his father. He shook his head of these thoughts and went back to Noah now knowing he needed some attention right now.

"Bud, if Lexi doesn't want to be with you then she's missing out. You're an amazing guy and unfortunately, some girls don't see that. I know you like her, but you need to think about if this is really worth pursuing at all," Nick said. Noah looked over at him looking as if he was thinking now.

"I like her, Nick. I really like her and I'm kind of attached to her and so is he," he said, referring to his wolf. Nick nodded knowing the danger of being attached to a girl which is exactly why it used to be forbidden in the pack. There were different rules now, but they were still cautious and tended to stay away from long term relationships. Nick nodded again and laid a hand on the young werewolf's shoulder.

"I know and I'm here for you. It's not going to be easy and it'll hurt, but don't fight her, ok? If she wants to go, let her," he advised. Noah nodded now looking sad but knowing this is what he should do. He didn't want to fight with her and he would make sure this was what she wanted to do. He would make sure she knew the benefits of being with him, if there were any. Sometimes he doubted that even now. "You'll be ok," Nick smiled. Noah nodded, but Nick saw the sadness there. In this home he was the undisputed sex expert so most of the times the boys came to him for this stuff. Nick wished he could help more, but it wasn't as if he could hold Noah's hand through this. He could only be there like any good parent. Fleetingly he hoped Max wouldn't come to him for sex advice. They were pretty sure he was gay and no one in this family knew anything about being gay. It used to be a sin in the pack and of course now it was accepted but still. They were way out of their element for this one.

"Hey, Noah, I wanted to ask you another favour. Max really needs you to stick with him at school for a while. I know it will suck having your little brother trailing you, but he's never done this before. I know he's much younger than you as well, but can you do that for me? As a favour," Nick asked. Noah gave him a perturbed look before he nodded grudgingly. Nick smiled knowing Noah would come through for him. Max would need the extra help.

Noah said nothing more as the back door opened and the boys came in, followed by two excited puppies. Noah looked at the dogs smiling and nodded to Reese but ignored Max as Max was ignoring him. Nick sighed and shared a look with Reese, knowing this needed to be taken care of and soon. As soon as Max walked in he headed for the closest with the dog stuff and got them fresh food and water. Both puppies ran to their dishes and ate soundlessly which was the only time they were silent it seemed. Max watched them for a moment with a smile before turning to the rest of them.

Noah kept stirring the pasta as Reese added some shredded cheese. He couldn't tell Nick how furious he was about having to look after Max at their school. He, of course, knew it would happen and at first he was ok with it. That was until Max started acting like an asshole. All through dinner he was silent and Max was as well. Nick, Reese and Tonio kept sliding glances at one another. They knew the boys were not getting along but they hadn't gotten into a fight as of yet. They were hoping they could solve it eventually without any of them getting involved but it was looking less and less likely. High werewolf testosterone levels meant a fight might be inevitable but hopefully not.

Max ignored Noah through their meal and the rest of the night as the other boy was ignoring him. He couldn't tell if anyone else noticed, but by bedtime, when no one mentioned anything, he figured he was safe. Nervously he set out his uniform and everything he needed for school. The organization always made him feel better. Both puppies looked up from the bed tiredly. Max knew it was an act. They always calmed down right before he went to bed and then spent the next few hours bouncing off the walls. The last few nights Antonio had come in and taken the dogs, locking them in a guest room. Max wasn't particularly happy with this but he had to sleep and so did everyone else. Most nights Max left his own bed and crawled in with Antonio anyway which was common in the pack but troubling to Cooper. Max didn't care. He didn't have as many nightmares when he slept with someone he trusted and he got a better sleep overall. Antonio hadn't forbidden it yet so Max figured it was still safe.

Max had just turned off the light and crawled into bed beside the dogs that were still resting for now when his door opened. He looked over to see Noah and sat up, blinking as the other boy came and stood by his bed. "Rules," he said. Max looked over at him, scooping up a puppy as he did so. "Tomorrow, I'll stay with you until we get into the school. You're old enough to find the office by yourself and from there it's easy. We don't know one another," he said. Max blinked at him but said nothing and just looked at this quilt. For a moment Noah was silent and then he sighed. "Max, you'll be fine ok," he said. Max looked up surprised at this, but Noah turned away too quickly and left. Max laid now putting Aiden on his stomach. Brick yawned and got up, coming to Max and falling against his side to sleep. Maybe they would settle down tonight, Max thought thankful.

Two hours later Max groaned tiredly when the door opened again and Antonio scooped up both dogs. They had been running around for hours making a general racket and finally he had had enough. Antonio sighed as he dumped them on the bed of the room next to Max's and headed back to bed only to find a lump already there. He shook his head and crawled in, seeing Max give him a shy smile. He only chuckled and smiled back, reaching over and pulling the boy to him. He didn't stand for this treatment most of the time but at night he was fine with it. That was as soon as he trusted Antonio enough not to hurt him.

Max felt as if he was standing on the threshold of a deep abyss that he would fall into. "Come on," Noah hissed and pulled him along up the stairs. Max cast a nervous glance back at the car where Nick waited and waved, smiling. Noah ignored him and Max couldn't sum up the frame of mind to wave or smile. He wanted to be sick. Noah pulled him into the school and let him go as soon as they were inside. "The office is that way," he said and waved him in the general direction. Max looked back at him and gulped as he walked towards a group of guys and one girl who smiled at him. The girl was pretty, Max supposed, and when Noah reached her he twirled her around in a hug and kissed her. That must be Lexi. Max looked down the hallway again at the wave of kids and jumped when the bell rang.

Nick circled around the giant marble fountain in front of the school and parked in the parking lot, turning off the car to wait. He had a hunch Max wasn't going to stay inside for long so he took out his Ipad to do some work while he waited. As he had guessed, a few moments later, right after the first bell, a small kid with dark hair could be seen coming out the front door. Max looked across the parking lot and met Nick's eyes, but before Nick could get out and stop him he turned and took off towards his safety net, the woods surrounding the school. It was his main instinct when he was panicked or stressed and Nick understood.

Quickly Nick got out and followed him before he got too far but he found he didn't have to worry. Max had gotten a few hundred feet in and then parked it on a fallen log waiting. Nick walked until he found him and then stood over him with crossed arms. "I can't do it, Nick," Max said lowly now. Nick pulled out his inner Antonio and crouched gently and slowly setting a hand on his knee. When a werewolf was agitated or upset it was best to take it slow, especially with Max who had a host of other issues.

"Yes, you can. It's not as hard as you think. Do you want me to go in with you?" Nick asked. Max thought for a moment and then slowly nodded. Thank God, Nick thought and stood. Max accepted his helping hand and the arm he put around Max's shoulder. Nick picked up Max's dropped messenger bag and slung it over his own shoulder as they walked from the woods and across the manicured lawns. The school was as big as Sorrentino Manor but had extras such as horses and a separate gym.

"Where's Noah by the way?" Nick asked as they walked. Max shrugged and the older werewolf shook his head. Apparently he had to have a talk with Noah about this. It was more than just not liking the other boy, but Max was pack and pack looked after one another. Noah had to realize that. Hopefully they could get the boys to stop fighting soon, though. That would help.

Nick quickly texted his father about being late for the meeting while they walked up the front steps. As they walked a blonde haired boy was rushing up to them as well late for class. Max recognized him immediately. "Addison," Max smiled and ducked away from Nick who wasn't surprised at all. Addison stopped and looked, smiling at Max now, but as if he suddenly remembered he shouldn't be around him he bit his lip and backed away.

"Hey, sorry, I'm late. See you later," he said. Max nodded and Nick grinned at the blush creeping up Max's face and neck. Max watched the other boy go until he disappeared and Nick cleared his throat. Max jumped and looked guiltily at him, but the older boy wasn't about to scold him. If Max liked another boy he couldn't make him stop and telling him not to would only make him like Addison more.

"Come on, squirt," Nick said. Max rolled his eyes at the nickname, but he never minded Nick's nicknames as much as Antonio's for some reason. As Nick started up the stairs again Max followed, the nervousness was again growing but it was better with Nick there. Max stuck close to the other man as they walked to the office and did everything that needed to be done. Nick was reluctant to leave him there seeing he was very nervous and unpredictable, but there was nothing else he could do. "Text me or call one of us if you can't handle it," he whispered and Max nodded.

The bell rang for the mid morning break and Noah gathered his math books, stuffing them in his bag. This morning Lexi seemed to be a bit less frosty which heightened Noah's mood a lot. He wasn't confident enough yet to say that every day he went to school she would be there happy to see him and not want to break up. Maybe she had changed her mind today because she seemed to be back to her old self today and hadn't once mentioned that they needed to speak alone. He left the classroom walking to meet her at his lockers like usual, but a familiar blonde haired guy standing at his own locker stopped Noah. Addison St. George. Addison was tall and good looking with an award winning smile and a great personality, or so Lexi told him anyway. The problem, to most girls, was that he was gay. The other problem was that he wasn't rich which meant he was not on anyone's radar here.

Addison came from a middle class family with lots of kids so they didn't have a lot of money surrounded by kids who had piles of it, including him. Addison's books were old and ratty and his uniform was a bit too small and showing wear, but he would continue to wear it all year. He had won a prestigious award to attend this school which was the only reason he was here. He was smart, kind of like his new brother Max.

Noah suddenly veered off course and sidled up to Addison who was just shutting his locker. Noah noticed his bag was duct taped shut and he took a moment to feel bad for him before he pulled out his wolf. "Stay away from my brother," he warned the taller boy. Addison sighed and shut the locker hard, locking it before looking at him.

"I got the message, Noah, from you and from your family," he growled. Noah nodded as the boy turned and took off down the hallway. Max didn't know why he felt such a surge of protectiveness towards Max when he really didn't like him all that much but he did. He couldn't explain it. Sighing, he turned towards his girlfriend and forgot about his brother for the moment.

The day wasn't turning as bad as Max thought which was nice, but he didn't catch another glimpse of Addison until lunch time. He was sitting in a corner of the library eating his lunch and reading a book. The cafeteria was much too crowded and he didn't want to sit with strangers so he sat in here instead. He sent texts to Antonio, Nick and Reese who all texted inquiring about how he was doing. He only rolled his eyes at their over protectiveness, but he knew it would never stop.

As he read he heard footsteps and glanced up to see Addison thumb his way through the stacks and trying to find a book. With a grin Max set aside everything and jumped up, going to his side. "Hey, you want to eat with me?" Max asked hopefully. All the other kids were basically avoiding him and the feeling was mutual. Addison glanced over at him and started to smile but then bit his lip and grabbed a book quickly off the shelf.

"Sorry, Max. I'm kind of busy," he muttered. Max's heart fell at the rejection. Looking into the other boy's bright blue eyes, he could tell he was lying but he didn't say anything as he walked away. Max went back to his corner and sat ignoring his food, phone and books. Part of the reason he agreed to come here was because he knew Addison would be here, but if the other boy hated him he didn't want to come anymore. Why did he feel like such a little kid around him? Addison made him feel like butterflies were planning an invasion in his stomach and like he wanted to sing and smile. Not now but most of the time anyway. Suddenly Max surged up and ran after him, not caring if the other boy hated him. He had to find out why.

"Addison," Max said when he saw him sitting at a library table and marking notes on a piece of paper. Addison looked up and frowned as Max sat. "Why are you avoiding me?" he asked point blank. Addison set his pen down and tipped the chair back a bit, crossing his arms.

"I don't have time for a relationship right now, Max. I've got work, school and a lot of younger siblings I need to take care of. I have responsibilities unlike some people," he emphasized. Max bristled at that but didn't speak for a moment. Finally he stood and glared down at him beyond hurt and sad as well.

"Don't you dare accuse me of being rich and spoiled and having no responsibility. They aren't even my family, not biologically. You don't know the hell I've been through, none," he spat, feeling his wolf come to the forefront. Addison flinched and looked remorseful but before he could say anything Max stomped off, grabbed his things and left the room. The shape shifter instantly felt bad but he couldn't mess with a werewolf or he'd be screwed. With a reluctant sigh he went back to work.

Noah could tell something was wrong with Max when he met him outside at the end of the day. He ignored him for now and only asked him about his day when Reese pulled up to pick them up. Max walked to the Mercedes slowly and Noah followed after kissing Lexi quickly. He grinned as he walked to the car and Reese winked at him and waved to Lexi as well. Lexi had been to the house a few times and had met them as well. She seemed nice which is what Noah needed.

When Reese glanced at Max on the other hand it was clear school was not working for him. He glanced at Nick who shook his head slightly, telling him not to ask right then. Max needed to be left alone which was clear when they got back home and he took off without saying a word to his room. Reese and Noah started supper and Nick decided to wait until his father got home to deal with Max since he thought he might be better at it and since Antonio had decided to be in charge of Max anyway.

Max lay on his bed half undressed having thrown his uniform shirt and blazer on the floor and put on a t-shirt instead. Both puppies hadn't understood where everyone had gone for the day and were begging for attention, so he played with them on the bed and smoked. No one was around so he didn't care. Of course, as soon as he thought that someone knocked on the door. Quickly Max put out the smoke and threw it on the other side of the bed but judging from Tonio's face he knew and wasn't impressed.

Noah was chopping an onion and chatting with Reese about Lexi and work when Nick came in and interrupted. "Noah, we need to talk. I'm not very happy with you," he said. Noah looked up wide eyed, wondering what he had done. Reese looked over at Noah and then at Nick to see if he should stay or go, but Nick didn't acknowledge him right then so he figured he could stay. "You're grounded this weekend and until you learn that when I ask you to do something important there is a reason and you should do it," he said. Noah only gaped at him and then he caught on and gulped.

"I...I'm sorry, Nick," Noah said. Nick watched him with the look of disappointment. Noah looked back down, upset that he had disappointed his father figure. "I'll do better tomorrow," he promised and Nick nodded.

"Yes, you will. You are the only eyes we have at that school on him and he's unpredictable right now. You need to watch him for us, ok?" Nick said, taking a lighter tone at the end. Noah nodded keeping his green eyes on the counter top and the onion he had neglected. Reese set a hand on his shoulder to comfort him and Nick finally broke out of his stern father mode and came over. "Sorry to be so stern, Noah, but this is really important, ok?" he said. Noah nodded as Nick took his chin and made him look at him, smiling.

"How about we play touch football later?" Reese suggested and Nick grinned. Noah smiled just a little, and Nick grabbed him in a head lock, mock punching him and taking him to the floor as he laughed. Reese rolled his eyes at them but was quick to join them as well. He figured none of them would ever really grow up.

"Next time you smoke in here I'm taking the puppies away," Tonio warned when he saw Max. He was not impressed. Max scowled and pulled them close as the man closed the door and came to sit on the younger werewolf's bed. Antonio said nothing as he watched Max play with the dogs. He looked so unhappy and the older werewolf hoped it wasn't his fault.

"It's not working. I'm not going back to school," Max muttered lowly as Brick nipped his finger and Aiden licked the wound, pushing the other puppy away. Brick jumped on Aiden and they fought rolling end over end. Max watched them for a moment and then looked over at Antonio. The man was surprised to see water glistening in his eyes now. Immediately he was on alert and set a hand on the boy's back, but he pulled away, angrily swiping at his eyes.

"What happened, sweet...what happened?" he said, avoiding the nickname. Max didn't even glare at him this time. He pushed himself off the bed and walked to the window, looking down with crossed arms. Antonio was concerned and he stood but didn't go to Max like he would with the other boys. He was afraid he would be pushed away so he waited by the bed. Both dogs sensed something was wrong and trotted over to Max, standing at his feet and looking up at him.

"He hates me and he doesn't have time for me, ok? The only reason I agreed to go was to see him and he hates me," Max yelled and then growled, wiping his eyes again. Tonio knew Max was not a kid who liked to cry and the man was finding it extremely hard not to go to him, but he reframed with clenched fists and tried to piece the story together instead. He must be talking about Addison.

"Sweetheart," Antonio began, not caring if the boy hated it, "You aren't supposed to talk to him anyway," the older werewolf said which was not the right thing apparently. Max turned on him and growled, picking up the pillow on the window and whipping it before he picked up the puppies and crossed the room and locked himself and the dogs in the bathroom, yelling that he hated everyone and everything. Well, that was certainly typical teenager. At least there was one normal thing about him.

After an hour of coaxing with both Nick and Antonio and the promise of a day off of school, Max came out and ate a bit of supper. He was clearly emotionally exhausted so no one pushed him. Max was sullen and silent the rest of the night, smoking the twice the normal amount of smokes and requesting more. Nick willingly went out and bought him more to appease him which Max smoked as the boys played football.

Max gave up on the rest of the night early and went to bed, keeping the dogs very close. He wasn't sure why he felt so hurt by Addison's rejection, but he did and it was sending his emotions into a tail spin. He didn't feel like his normal self at all or the normal self he started being when he got here. He lay in bed petting the dogs that were asleep given the early time and thinking. There was no logical reason why Addison hated him. It honestly didn't make any sense to him at all. Slowly he turned over and sighed, wiping his eyes again. He refused to cry but he had come close way too many times tonight. He hated how this was making him feel.

Noah glanced at Max's door as he walked up to his bedroom to go to bed. The other boy had been a roller coaster of emotions all night due to Addison. Antonio had explained the other boy had rejected him. This was good even if it made Max feel awful. Addison couldn't be near Max and they all knew this was best, so why didn't he know that? As he got ready for bed he contemplated doing what he had been thinking about. He wanted to find that damned blue liquid and show everyone what Max was doing. He guessed he had two motivations. He didn't want his pack brother hurting himself anymore, but he also wanted Max to be exposed and for them to see what he saw. He knew Max had been hurt in the past but he also knew that Max wasn't just a hurt little kid who needed help. Max was something more sinister. Not to say he was evil but he knew he wouldn't hesitate to hurt his family for his own gain. It wasn't his fault he knew, but he couldn't let Max hurt them.

Resolved, he waited until he heard everyone else go to bed, or at least pretend to. Reese had already retired to the Guest House for the night and he knew Nick and Tonio might stay up late working on a project. Quietly he lay in bed waiting and listening. Finally he got up and walked to his door, opening it to look into the hallway. So far, so good. He snuck into Max's room now, seeing his door was slightly open as normal. Antonio always left it open because Max couldn't stand to be shut in a room in the dark. He wasn't normal, Noah knew, but he was still pack.

Sneaking in, Noah pulled the door almost closed and saw Max was sound asleep on the bed. He looked peaceful for once but he always did in the first few hours. It was the rest of the night that had most of the rest of them up worrying. When Noah came in, both dogs looked up but stayed put, waging their tails but not moving. They were Max's protectors and they got the most excited about him out of all of the family members. Damn dogs were so loyal it was like they had been together for years.

Noah snuck across the room and began his search. Knowing Max, he would have hidden them in a weird place so he began with the closet. He found nothing but he really needed better light and for Max not to be here when he searched. Noah went back into the main room and heard footsteps in the hallway. He just had time to duck behind the other side of the bed when the door opened and light filtered in. Antonio must be checking on Max again.

Antonio walked towards Max's door cocking an eyebrow. He knew Max's door had been cracked open wider. Curiously he opened the door and stood in the doorway looking around. Noah's scent was recent here, but he wasn't worried. He figured Noah was just checking on Max especially after the chewing out he had gotten from Nick and clearly deserved. Shaking his head, he looked at a peacefully sleeping Max again and at the both dogs watching him and left. He was exhausted. Problems at work and late nights with Max were getting to him or maybe he was just getting old. He was the oldest pack member after all.

Noah breathed a sigh of relief as the older werewolf left but kept his position when he heard Nick's lighter footsteps. He was chatting lowly on the phone to one of his usual girls and Noah wouldn't be surprised if he went out for the night to meet her. Noah rolled his eyes as Nick disappeared into his room and then began his search again. He had only searched for a moment before he was suddenly tackled from above. A weight landed on his stomach and someone pinned his arms with his knees and covered his mouth. "What are you doing?" Max glared down angrily at him. Noah tried to speak, but Max kept his hand there. Noah eye's travelled over Max's bare and scared chest and Max grinned. "I thought you didn't do that," Max said lowly, lowering his weight over Noah and whispering in his ear.

Before he could say or do anything else Noah threw him off using his sixty pound weight advantage and six inch height advantage glaring at the boy with disgust. Both dogs went crazy then, jumping off the bed, but Max shushed them with a growl. They stayed close though, and watched Noah, not trusting him. Max fell to the side and glared at him. "Get out of my room," he demanded, but Noah shook his head. Max glared at him as Noah got up but knelt on his knees near the other boy.

"You need to give me that stupid Cure, now," Noah demanded. Max stared open mouthed at him and shook his head. He was hoping Noah had forgotten about that but apparently not. Noah got up now and began remerging around in Max's bed side draw, but Max grabbed him and threw him on the bed. "Max," he growled as the other boy glared down at him.

"Leave, Noah, if I stop taking it I die and while you might want that I don't," he said. Forcefully he grabbed Noah's arm but he couldn't budge the other boy who ripped his arm out of his grip. Turning from him, he began again, but Max grabbed him once more and kicked the back of his leg, making him fall to the floor. Noah growled and grabbed Max's leg, making him fall, and they started the rolling and punching game again.

"You're stubborn and ignorant, Max, it's probably why Addison doesn't want," he said, avoiding a punch and rolling over so he was on top of Max, "anything to do with you," he growled. Max let out a frustrated yell now and surged up, grabbing Noah's head and pushing it back. Noah growled as well, trying to get out of the hold.

"You said something to him," Max yelled. Suddenly Max registered that the dogs had started barking again and running around them, nipping and trying to protect their master. Both boys punched, kicked and rolled, getting in blows and marking the floor with blood.

Suddenly they were hauled apart from one another. Noah stilled immediately, but Max angrily kicked and fought whoever was holding him until Antonio growled for him to stop. They were sure both boys could work out their difference but now they guessed it had come to a head. Nick looked at his father who wore only pyjama bottoms while Nick was dressed for a night out complete with leather jacket. Neither of them seemed happy. Thumping alerted them to Reese's arrival and he hurried to reach the upper floor but froze when he got there. This can't be good, was his first thought.


	12. Ch 12 Cursed Cure

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank SheWolf13 for her excellent editing skills and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**.

Ch 12 Cursed Cure

Reese just knew something was wrong. Maybe it was pack instinct but maybe not. All he knew was there was danger and to him danger meant guns and mutts and death. He raced across the yard. This time he would not run away. He would fight for his family and they wouldn't die. Not this time. He raced into the house making the alarms blare but he didn't care. Nick, Noah, Antonio and even Max were all he had. He raced up the stairs and across the top floor to Max's room and then he froze and sighed in relief. A fight. The boys had a fight was all.

When Reese caught his breath he dug out his Ipod and clicked on the house controls, turning off the alarms. He then walked into the room and scooped up the whining puppies. One of them must have growled at them to be quiet because they were whimpering and pacing. "What the hell happened?" he asked, sitting on the bed. Nick was standing with a sullen looking Noah and Antonio still had a very angry looking Max by the arm.

"Noah broke into my room," Max growled and all attention went to him. That didn't seem like something Noah would do, but he did have a criminal past. Of course, if he tried to do anything like that again Clay had promised to string him up to the nearest tree, but no one ever expected he would. He was much better now and in a much more stable environment.

"Max is taking something. It's a blue liquid. He calls it the Cure and it stops his changes," Noah said and explained what he knew. Max growled angrily then and tried to lunge at him, but Antonio clamped his hand firmly around his upper arm and held him in place as he glared. "I was trying to find it," he explained as Max denied this, but judging by the way he reacted, it was true. Reese was suddenly very concerned for the boy. If he was taking something dangerous he might be sick or hurt and as his older brother he was definitely concerned.

To Max's anger and resentment they searched his room and were about to give up when Reese sat on the mattress and felt something hard, besides the spring. Quickly he got up and searched the side of the mattress finding a slit. When he reached inside he pulled out a few small vials of blue liquid and showed them to Antonio and Nick. Noah looked pleased until Nick gave him a look which put him in his place again. Antonio walked over and took the vials, looking at them now with disappointment. "Everyone, go back to bed," he ordered in a low, rarely used tone. They watched as he left the room and Nick sat on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Nick?" Reese asked finally and looked over at him. He took a deep breath sitting there for a moment without saying a word. Finally he got up and composed himself, looking at both boys. He glanced at the puppies now that were pacing and whimpering still. Max had been sent to Antonio's room when they began the search but had been told to leave the dogs that were restless knowing something was wrong.

"Reese, take Noah to the Guest House tonight," he ordered now. Noah looked wide eyed at Nick as he left and then at Reese. Noah had only now started to think that maybe he did the wrong thing. Maybe they would react badly and Max would be in a lot more trouble than he thought. Maybe they would kick him out or worse. What if he had just caused the other boy's death? He was sure the pack wouldn't do that. Elena wouldn't, but he had never experienced this in the pack before so maybe they would.

"I'm sure everything will be ok," Reese assured, not quite sure at all really. Noah nodded slowly and Reese scooped up the dogs to take with them. He was sure that Tonio and Nick would not want them in the house tonight. Max would probably want them after the trouble he was about to be in, but oh, well. Reese turned and reached out his arm for Noah who willingly ducked under it with crossed arms and a troubled look. He hated that look on him but he'd try and put it right when they got to his own little place.

Max stood in Antonio's room looking out the balcony door lost in thoughts when the man came in. Max turned to see Antonio open his hand and let him look at the vials. "What is this?" he demanded. Max only looked at the man seeing him angrier than he ever had before and suddenly he was a bit scared as well.

"Dad," Nick said, coming into the room, but Antonio paid no attention to him. He stepped forward and Max stepped back banging into the glass balcony door. Immediately he spread his hands against the window watching the bigger werewolf carefully. "You're scaring him," Nick said and stepped forward as well. Max's fingers clenched against the glass and waves of stress and fear were coming off of him as the man enclosed him.

"It's not my fault. Noah hates me. I told you. He's trying to get me into trouble. He's an asshole," Max growled half scared and half furious. He was scrambling to think of something to tell them but knew nothing would explain this away.

"Stop it," Antonio growled now, taking Max's shoulder's in his much bigger hands. "Stop," he ordered. Max flinched but didn't try and get out of his grip. Now the hard fought tears spilled down the boy's cheeks and he trembled, taking in deep gulping breaths. "Please, Max," the man said now. Max bowed his head and looked down at the floor seeing the werewolf had dropped the vials and they were broken now, spilling onto the hardwood floor. The tang of ozone rushed into his nostrils with the broken bottles. The fear Max felt deep inside now sprang up as well. He would die with his body trying to change and not being successful. He'd be stuck halfway in between in agony and looking like nothing resembling a human or wolf. This was it.

"I...ne...need it to live," Max said, but when neither man said anything he went on trying to control his nervous stuttering. "It's c...called the Cure and...it... it stops my changes," he said and explained what he had told Noah a month before hand. Antonio looked skeptically down at the liquid and back at the boy who seemed so desperate. "I'll die without it. I'm going to die," Max said in a low voice. Nick looked alarmed at Antonio but he could tell his father didn't believe it.

"Max, you won't die. You'll go through with the change is all and be a full werewolf. No one has changed that young before, but you've challenged our definition of a lot of things so I'm sure...," he said, but Max shook his head fiercely and pulled away from the man. Antonio saw a deep sadness and an abyss of dark emotions in this boy's eyes. He once saw a ninety year old mutt with the same eyes, but for them to be looking at him through the face of a child was unnerving, and again all he wanted to do was beat the crap out of Max's parents.

"I'll get stuck. It's happened before the first time I tried to change," he said, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt and hiccupping now. "That's why he created it...," the boy sighed. Antonio wanted to growl and rip things apart for the lie that this man made his son believe. He was sure it couldn't be true. If Max had been born this way then there would be a way for him to change. He had no idea why he could change so early, but it had to work, he figured, and the sooner they tried the better.

Antonio sat watching Max sleep restlessly. It had taken hours, but he finally got the boy to sleep but only in Tonio's room and only with the puppies. He had placed the call to Stonehaven and Elena would be here in the morning with Jeremy and they both wanted to take a look at the Cure as Max called it. Nick had scooped up as much as possible to show them. He then spent almost as much time consoling Noah as Tonio had consoling Max. Reese had been running in between the two rooms trying to help where he could and finally he ended up sleeping with Noah in his room.

Tonio heard soft footsteps and his oldest son appeared in the doorway looking tired. He'd shed his coat and shoes and now just wore a soft button down shirt and artfully ripped jeans. He looked towards the bed with a sigh of relief as Max slept and the puppies slept beside him. "Noah thinks he messed everything up. He's so close to being at square one I want to scream," Nick said lowly and sat by his father. Tonio set a hand on his son's leg knowing what he meant. Both boys had taken major steps back tonight and neither man was sure of what to do about it. Hopefully Elena would help. The older werewolf was also not looking forward to making Max change. What if he was right and he would get stuck? He wished he didn't need to take the chance but the more likely possibility is that it would just take him longer. Max also mentioned that he would be uncontrollable. Luckily if he was he was fenced in on all sides and would not be able to get out to hurt anyone. But they would have to hurt him and he wasn't looking forward to that.

They let the boys sleep in and tried to let Reese sleep as well, but he was up early as usual. Reese had been getting up at dawn practically his whole life, especially for work on his parents' farm, so he rarely slept in. When he did he felt groggy and grumpy all day so he avoided it. Hence why he was up with Nick and Antonio in the early morning drinking coffee by the barrel full. "No one goes anywhere today," Tonio said and they both nodded. Elena's only order was to stay home and keep an eye on both boys. They were especially worried about Max of course because he was taking a drug they knew nothing about. Noah was starting to be a big concern as well. He hadn't had a nightmare for a year, since he settled in, but last night he had one again. Not a good sign. None of them had really slept going back and forth between both boys all night for bad dreams.

"I wonder how long he's known," Nick said, sipping coffee and looking through a section of the paper on his Ipad. Reese's hands tightened around his cup as he looked up at his mentor. Sometimes Noah confided in him things he wouldn't tell Nick. Like the time he wanted to get laid so his friends at school would stop bugging him. Nick was the undisputed authority on sex, so he had refused to tell him. Now Noah felt more comfortable telling Reese because he was sometimes a barrier between Nick and himself, and sometimes he was just too unconfident to tell the man he somewhat considered his father now.

"A month, he caught Max using it for the first time at Stonehaven," Reese informed them. Both werewolves looked up sharply and then looked at one another. Neither of them liked this answer. Nick was especially disappointed because he thought he could trust Noah now but apparently not. Reese cut in before either of them could say anything though.

"Max begged him not to tell, and Noah got scared that Max would be right and he would either die or be uncontrollable. It's not entirely his fault," Reese said just as the alarm for the front gate rang through the house. It died down after a moment telling them the newcomers had the access codes and they didn't need to worry. Elena and Jeremy arriving very early. They must be a bit more worried than they thought.

"He still should have told us," Nick said. Reese nodded now looking down at the brown liquid in his mug. He wasn't sure if it would be enough to keep him awake today especially for the unpleasantness that was to come.

"I know, I'm sorry," they heard from the doorway. A very tired looking Noah was standing there still in rumpled boxers and t-shirt. He had bags under his eyes and his frown lines were pronounced. Antonio glanced at him and then at his son. He and the Alpha had said Nick was in charge of the boys so he wouldn't interfere. He trusted Nick would do the right thing with Noah.

"Sit and grab something to eat," Nick ordered lowly. Noah nodded avoiding his eyes and grabbed some coffee and a quick bowl of cereal. He sat down and took a small bite, not looking very hungry. Reese watched Noah holding the spoon tightly. The muscles under his skin were tense and he wanted to comfort him but he knew he couldn't. Not yet. Not until Nick had spoken with him. Worriedly he glanced at Nick who was staring at Noah stone faced. He was right. This would be a long day.

The front door lock whirled and two footsteps entered the house. No one said a word as the lock whirled again and the soft footsteps came down the hallway. Finally Nick spoke to a grim faced young werewolf. "Did I do something?" Nick asked. Noah's head shot up and he looked confused shaking his head. "You used to trust me, Noah. You used to tell me everything, but obviously I screwed up. What happened? Why didn't you feel you could tell me about Max?" he said. Noah looked guiltily at his hands as Jeremy and Elena appeared silently in the doorway.

"I'm so sorry...," he whispered in a scratchy voice. Antonio could tell he was upset but he let Nick go on. He couldn't interrupt now or he'd take the authority from him and confuse Noah and possibly Reese too. He'd leave it be and they could talk later if Tonio felt something else should have been done.

"I know you're hurt, Noah, but so am I. I'm hurt you couldn't trust me. I'm not quite sure what we're going to do about it, but for now you're on probation," he announced. Noah nodded sadly, looking at his food but not touching it. Reese didn't like the sadness and frustration he saw there. It reminded him too much of the boy he first met in Alaska. It had taken a lot of work to get Noah to a good place and now it seemed they might have to, not quite begin again, but take a few steps back and start from there.

"Good morning, guys," Elena said now. In the background she and Jeremy had been fixing themselves some breakfast and now they sat down at the smaller kitchen table to talk. "Where's Max?" she asked after good mornings were exchanged. Antonio sighed and stood now, murmuring that he was still asleep and he'd wake him up. The man looked a lot closer to his age today than he had in years, and all Nick wanted to do was to hug him and tell him everything would be fine eventually like his father had done so many times for him or play the 'what we'll do when this is over' game. That always made them feel, better but he couldn't do any of that right then.

As his father left, Elena reached across the table and took Nick's hand in a familiar embrace. Nick smiled at his long time best friend, besides Clay, and was thankful they could be so close with one another and not have to worry about social conventions. As if she knew what he was thinking she got up and pulled him up as well, taking him from the room. Nick went willingly and also accepted her hug willingly as well. He held on tightly to his best friend and Alpha. He needed the strength right then if he wanted to keep telling himself he had done the right thing. He still wasn't quite sure he had.

Antonio walked up the stairs slowly, wanting nothing more than to let the boy sleep, but he couldn't. He walked down the hall and glanced into Max's room. It was a chaotic mess but Antonio had to give him credit. The kid might be messy but he took care of everything he had like it was gold. Of course the mess they made finding the damn Cure made the room a bit messier. Tonio guessed the boy grew up with nothing so he took care of everything he had now. Sighing, he walked to his room and opened the door. He glanced at the sleeping boy and watched him for a moment. He was curled around both puppies with a troubled expression on his face.

The man wasn't surprised. He'd been having bad dreams all night and had only really slept a few hours. Today was going to be much worse for everyone in their sleep deprived states. The older werewolf walked to the bed and settled down, gently shaking the bed by Max. They had learned touching him in his sleep was not a very good idea. Instead they shook the bed. At the disturbance both puppies looked up at Antonio and then lay their heads back down again. "Not tonight. Please not tonight," Max suddenly begged, curling up and hugging his pillow tightly. Both dogs looked at Max excitedly and stood, poking their cold noses into his arm and stomach.

"Wake up, sweetheart," Tonio said, ignoring his words that chilled him. Max opened his eyes and looked fearfully at Antonio. After a few seconds he realized who it was and calmed down, relaxing every tense muscle in his body. The older werewolf lay on his side with his head propped on his arm now, studying the boy. His eyes were bloodshot and he had bags as big as Noah's. He looked beyond tired, but he had to make him get up.

Max sighed when he told him and buried his head in the pillow mumbling again. "I don't want to talk," he said lowly. Tonio nodded and got his attention again. He looked up to see the man slowly placing a hand on his shoulder and rubbing, sending him a small smile now. Max sighed again and scooped up the puppies, pulling them forward. Aiden whined and licked Max's cheek making the boy smile a bit and Brick yipped and jumped from Max's arms. When he got away he turned back and jumped on the boy's stomach content to be near him but on his own terms.

"Sorry, kid. I know you're tired, we all are, but Elena and Jeremy need to talk to you," he said. Max sighed now and then nodded. He knew they would force him so he gave in. Quickly he got up and walked into Antonio's washroom. The dogs scrambled to catch up with him and let out irritated yips, jumping at the door when he left them out. Tonio chuckled and got up now, walking to the door and picking up the dogs. It was high time they were fed, and they hadn't met Elena and Jeremy yet so it would be a nice distraction.

Max stood in the bathroom looking at himself wearily. He looked like he felt, beyond tired, and he was not in the mood to talk or think. All he wanted to do was sleep, but no one would let him. Finally he splashed some cold water on his face and made his way to his room, dressing quickly in jeans and a t-shirt before he went downstairs. He walked slowly down the stairs and stood outside the kitchen for a moment before going in. No one was speaking about the incident so he walked in. The puppies were in the corner eagerly eating. Max glanced at the table and immediately Noah avoided his gaze while Antonio smiled at him and gestured to the food he had set up for him.

"Max, how do you feel?" Jeremy asked in way of greeting. Max shrugged and avoided everyone else's gazes, looking at his feet as he walked to the table. He sat and ate without looking at anyone and no one said another word to him. Finally the dogs finished their breakfast and ran over to the table for scraps, jumping up and trying to reach Max's lap, but a quick growl from Nick made them back down. Aiden lay down immediately and watched everyone's feet, but Brick paced around the tables and chairs trying to get attention but not being successful.

"Max, why don't you introduce your dogs?" Reese finally asked. Max looked over at him and then looked at Elena and Jeremy. He had just finished eating what little he could stuff in and now there was an uncomfortable silence. Max obliged his brother now and stood patting his thigh to get the dogs to come to him. The puppies were familiar with this signal and raced to their master with happy barks, eager to get the attention they thought they deserved.

Max smiled and bent down, picking them up and walking to the two older werewolves to show them. He explained their names and how they were different, grinning for a moment and forgetting everything going on around him which was Reese's intention. Nick grinned at the young werewolf, proud Reese had such a good head on his shoulders and always seemed to know what to do. He would make an amazing Alpha or enforcer someday, he knew.

"They seem like good pets, Max, and a perfect responsibility for you, but we need to talk now," Elena said, petting the dog Max had dumped in her lap. Aiden licked her hand and glanced at Max and then over at Brick who was jumping up Jeremy's chest trying to get the man's attention. Jeremy glanced down at him and petted him while looking at the boy. Immediately Max frowned as the two werewolves set the dogs down and they ran around Max's feet, wanting to be picked up again, but Max ignored them now.

"Come on," Elena said and held out her hand to him. Max sighed and took it willingly and she led him from the room. Antonio had to admit she was good. Max trusted her but he wasn't sure if it was because she was a woman or because she was Alpha or both. Jeremy followed them with a look at Tonio and Nick who told Reese and Noah to come as well.

Max willingly went with Elena into the living room. Purposively she ignored everyone else and sat Max down in the arm chair. She pulled over the coffee table and sat in front of him now, taking both his hands in hers. Max watched her wide eyed but he seemed calm which was good. "I need you to tell me everything, Max. You're not in trouble at all. None of this is yours or Noah's fault and no one will be blamed. Please tell me what this is all about," she said, using her gentle and loving mother voice instead of her Alpha voice. Antonio knew this was a good call when Max looked up at her totally trusting and started to tell her everything without being prompted at all. He began with when he was twelve and ended with the night before. Tonio held his breath as he spoke wanting to comfort him but he didn't dare. Not when he was with the Alpha and not when Max was so skittish.

Noah watched Max speaking as he sat across the room with crossed arms and a sour expression. It wasn't fair, he thought, because Max wasn't in any trouble or being punished and he surely would be. Nick hated him right now but only felt bad for Max. How was that fair when he was only trying to protect him and be a good brother? Reese looked over at Noah knowing he was pissed and very upset. Surreptitiously he moved over and put his arm around the younger wolf in comfort. Noah stiffened but relaxed in a moment, letting his brother comfort him and make him feel better for just a moment.

Max finished what he had to say and looked into Elena's eyes. She smiled at him to assure him, and Jeremy stood then walking to her. He handed her a Ziploc bag with the blue liquid, and Max frowned looking at it now. "They told you you'd die without this or go crazy, right?" she asked, and Max nodded, looking upset now. "From what we can tell it's a complicated compilation of chemicals, Max. So much so that it can't be replicated even if we wanted to. What we're going to do is let your next change go through and see what happens," she said. Max shook his head anxious now and both dogs stood, looking anxious as well, but Nick, sitting behind where Jeremy now stood, picked up the dogs to calm them down.

"Then you should lock me in the basement because I don't want to hurt anyone," Max said softly. Antonio had never wanted to go to him more than he did now or to just hold and comfort him but he wouldn't. Max wouldn't accept it, and Elena was there and the presence of the Alpha overshadowed his own.

"I would rather not do that, hun, we'll figure it out," she assured. Max sighed and looked at his hands, resigned now. They'll figure it out, he thought, and knew there would be trouble. Luckily there would be time before his next change. Often when he took the blue liquid it was a month or more before his body tried to change again. He told them this as well and they looked relieved now. She now stood and turned her attention to the other boy in the room and to Nick. She was thinking quickly about how to make them both feel better. With a look at Tonio, and with his reassuring smile, she knew she didn't need an actual plan to make them feel a bit better about this.

Max watched as Elena patted his hand and then stood and turned towards Noah. The other boy looked up at her swallowing. Elena gestured for Reese to move and he did, immediately going back to his original position. Elena sat now and set a hand on Noah's knee, telling him to look at her. He did after only a moment's hesitation. "Noah, what do you have to say?" she asked, giving the boy a clear shot. Noah sat for a moment and then got up and away from her crossing his arms, feeling he needed to defend himself.

"Since I came to the pack you've all been teaching me about what it means to be pack. I thought I was protecting Max. I thought I was being a good brother and now everyone's pissed at me and you don't trust me anymore. You hate me," Noah said, turning to Nick now who stood immediately and shook his head, dropping the dogs. "I was just trying to do the right thing," he said in a horse voice. His eyes were watery, but he wouldn't give into what his body wanted him to do.

"NO. No, Noah," Nick said forcefully. "I do not hate you. I could never hate you. I didn't realize you thought you were protecting, Max," he said, gesturing to the younger and smaller boy. Max looked uncomfortable and squirmed as the puppies tried to jump up. He grabbed them and pulled them onto his lap, not looking at them. "I'm hurt you didn't trust me enough to tell me, but I understand that you thought you were doing the right thing," he said, and Noah nodded, biting his lip as Nick walked forward and pulled the boy to him. "You're the closest thing I'll have to a son, Noah. I could never hate you, buddy," he said. Noah nodded into Nick's chest now and hugged Nick back, mumbling something no one but Nick heard.

Max sat petting his dogs uncomfortable with the touchy scene. He wasn't used to this lovey and feely thing. He liked hugging his dogs and being close to them and even being close to Antonio when they slept, as long as he wasn't being touched, but this he wasn't used to. He finally looked up when Nick let go of Noah, and he flushed, looking a lot happier now. He felt much better now that it didn't feel as if the world was against him. He hated feeling like that and since he came to the pack he hadn't felt like that much.

Noah glanced at Max now who met his gaze for only a second and then looked back down at his dogs. Noah could tell the other boy was still miffed with him and he guessed it was because of Addison. He wasn't sure if he should go to him or not but Max spoke before he could decide. "You didn't tell Addison to stay away from me to protect me," he said lowly. Noah, feeling bold now that he felt as if he belonged again, turned to the other boy to answer.

"Yes, I did. You're not supposed to be talking to him," he said. Nick set a hand on his shoulder to silence him as Max glared and then turned his gaze to Elena now and bit his lip. Elena immediately shook her head to his silent question, and he sighed and crossed his arms.

"It's still a no, Max. Noah did the right thing. He was protecting you and he will continue to protect you. At school he's in charge of you and you will listen to him. Understood?" she said. Max stared open mouthed at her unbelieving and then looked at Tonio, but he was no help. He couldn't go against the Alpha's word, plus he thought this was best as well.

"Why? I don't understand why you're doing this. It's not going to hurt anything," Max protested, but Elena only looked at him until he looked away submitting to her. He clenched his fist angrily and looked down at the dogs that were suddenly restless again. Both puppies seemed very attuned to Max's feelings and none of them were quite sure if that was normal or not. Knowing Max, the dogs had some supernatural something or other going on. "It's because I'm gay, right? I'm not allowed to be gay in the pack," he said. He looked up seeing that Elena looked stunned. She closed her mouth now and looked at Jeremy and Antonio who were equally at a loss. At least one of our suspicions is confirmed, Nick thought as he watched the boy.

"No, no, Max we didn't even know. If you're gay that's perfectly fine, hun. You can be gay if that's what you are. This has to do with Addison himself. He hasn't had the easiest time with being gay himself and having little money or family attention. He's a good kid doing everything he can to be successful. He doesn't have time for a relationship right now and neither do you. That's the reason, Max. The only reason," she said. Max looked at her but he could see the truth in her eyes. He also saw she was hiding something but he didn't push. It wasn't a good idea.

The young werewolf didn't like what he heard but he knew he had to set it aside for now. He had to figure out what to do about the Cure. They were wrong. He knew the side effects because he had felt them before and he had gone through them before. He went crazy and woke up covered in blood and not knowing what had happened. If he kept not taking it he got weaker and weaker until he could barely move. He had to figure out how to get more of the Cure and soon.

Max sat as if he was numb once they were done speaking and quietly picked up his dogs, leaving the room without a word. He needed time to think, and to do that he needed sleep. He preferred to sleep during the day anyway since he slept most of the time without dreaming of anything good or bad. Night time just seemed to heathen the sense of fear and stress and one of his bodies reaction was the nightmares. Night time just seemed to trigger the bad dreams. Day time was always better. As he lay in bed he stared at the ceiling absentmindedly petting the puppies that licked and nipped his fingers. Who would take care of them after he was gone or crazy? Would the pack keep them? Max hoped so because he had definitely fallen in love with them and he didn't want them to end up in a bad place. Sighing, Max curled into a ball feeling hopeless. Instantly both dogs jumped up and nudged his arms and legs. He took them and pulled them to him now, feeling a bit comforted.

Noah sat as Max left the room. He could tell the other boy hated him all the more for having such control over him when he didn't want him to. Noah didn't want to control Max at all but he understood the other boy needed to be watched and needed help. Plus he was the older pack brother and as such he was in charge of Max's protection first and happiness second when no one was around. He just wanted to protect him. Max wasn't a little kid but he was young and venerable like Noah used to be. Max reminded him so much of how he used to be he figured he had gone overboard on protecting the younger boy. He'd make it up to him, though, that is if Max ever spoke to him again.

"Are we ok, buddy?" Nick asked, and Noah noticed the man was suddenly in front of him. Noah nodded looking up at him and trying to smile slightly. He was definitely off kilter and not getting any sleep, plus, missing his medication didn't help. As if his thoughts had been broadcasted, though, Reese came back into the room and handed him water and the pill bottle. He nodded and blushed a bit, taking them without complaint. They were a fact of life, and he knew he had to get used to it. He figured he should have been used to it by now anyway. "I meant what I said, you're not in trouble," Nick said and put a hand on Noah's shoulder.

Noah nodded and looked at Elena across the room for conformation. He may not be in trouble with Nick, but what about with the pack? She only smiled at him now to reassure him as Nick brought his attention back to him. "Go get some sleep. Later we'll catch a movie or something," he told the boy. Noah nodded and stood now shoving his hands in his pocket and watching the floor as he exited the room. He took the stairs two by two and rushed down the hallway, stopping in front of Max's door. Quietly he opened it and looked inside. Max was sound asleep already with the puppies curled him and fast asleep as well. Noah felt an overwhelming surge of protectiveness towards him now that he hadn't felt before.

He watched for a few moments before he closed the door and turned almost, yelling when he saw Reese silently watching him. The other werewolf smiled and waved Noah into his room now. Noah gave his older brother a quizzical look but followed willingly and shut the door behind when directed. "I'm proud of you, Noah. You're a good older brother," he said, and Noah shrugged. "Are you ok?" Reese asked, setting a hand on his shoulder.

Noah shrugged and walked forward, going to the bed now and sitting with his face in his hands. Reese watched him and then walked over to him sitting beside him. "Come on Noah, communicate. Use your words," he joked, laughing at the end of it. Noah looked up and rolled his eyes at the old joke. The pack had sentences they used a lot and 'use your words' was one of them. Reese eventually made a joke of it to make Noah laugh and it had been an inside joke ever since.

"Just feeling like I let everyone down and I hate the fact that Max hates me now. He won't trust me enough to let me help him and I feel that's my fault," Noah admitted. Reese watched the young wolf for a moment, thinking about what would be best to say. Since they had met he had felt protective towards Noah. He had helped Nick help Noah and they had become as close as brothers and pack members could be. They had learned to trust the pack together and had tried to get past their past together as well. They also both learned to let Nick be a father figure towards them both, and even if Noah needed a father more than Reese, they were still bonded by all of this and always would be.

"Sure, it's your fault for not protecting him, I guess. I mean, he's your responsibility, right?" Reese said. Noah pulled a face and groaned. Reese always did this to him. He liked to use reverse psychology on him and it drove him nuts, but it worked every time too. "Max is just different. All we can do is our best with him and we can all take the responsibility for him. Actually, Antonio can take the most responsibility for him, I think, since he wants to and all," he joked. Noah smiled a bit and nodded now, feeling a bit better.

"Get some sleep," Reese ordered now and joke punched him. Noah blocked and grabbed Reese's arm, throwing him to the bed. Reese grinned, grabbing for Noah and pulling him down now. He had been noticing Noah was getting stronger and much better at this which made him feel better. Now he was sure Noah was well on the way to being able to protect himself which had worried him since he met the kid. Now they had to start with Max all over again, but he was sure Max would not be the last one to come and live here, so he supposed there would be a lot of fresh starts at Sorrentino's House for Wayward werewolves, if Reese, Noah and Max were any indication that was.


	13. Ch 13 Liar's Trap

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank SheWolf13 for her excellent editing skills and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**.

**It's Max's birthday today so the chapter will go up early. Thanks to everyone for all the support and reviews. It is greatly appreciated. Happy Birthday Max!  
**

Ch 13 Liar's Trap

Max had had the worst day at school. First of all, he had to go which made his mood rocky at best and then there was Noah keeping on his tail every second they were out of class. If that wasn't bad enough, he found out Cooper had taken a job as the guidance counsellor there, but he was sure it was just to watch him. Then Addison had ignored him, completely and utterly ignored him. All in all, he had to admit he had had worse birthdays, but this wasn't a great one. That was for sure. Then of course there were all the people he had to deal with. Definitely not a good day, which would be the reason he was sullen all the way home even through Noah's animated talk about Lexi. Apparently she had wanted to talk with him but not to break up with him. Max didn't listen to the real reason but concentrated on the cool surface of the glass under his skin and on ways he might be able to persuade them to let him stay home or do home school or anything to not have to go back there. Then he thought of the four years ahead of him and cringed. It was going to be a very long four years, he thought.

"Max," Tonio said a little loudly. Max jumped and looked over at the man with a scowl. What did he want now? All Max wanted to do was greet his puppies and go hide in his room, waiting for the day to be over with already. "You ok? I called you a few times," he said gently. Max nodded and looked out the window to see they were home. Inwardly he smiled at the word, never having a real home before he cherished this one. Finally he got out with the older werewolf still watching him and with Noah shaking his head and saying quietly that he wasn't sure what was wrong but that Max had been that way all day. The younger wolf ignored them and walked past pushing the garage door opened and walking into the house. He toed off his chucks and took off his jacket and blazer, setting his bag down as well and going in search of the dogs.

Usually they were both running and skittering down the hallway killing themselves to greet him, but he only heard distance barks and scratching now. Curiously he walked forward and heard the other two walking behind him. Usually Nick, Reese or both picked them up from school but Antonio had that day. The others must be working late, he thought as he got closer to the noise of his dogs. It was one of the living rooms near the back. Max stopped to listen for a moment and then pulled the two white sliding doors open using the golden handles on the door. The dogs rushed past him and then skittered back to get to him, but Max ignored them and stared into the room ahead of him.

"Happy birthday," Antonio said from close to his ear. He felt the man's hand on his shoulder as he gazed into the room seeing the smiling pack members. A big banner said Happy Birthday and there were decorations and presents. Max wasn't even sure how they knew it was his birthday today. He never told them anything or confirmed anything so he was confused on that point, but he smiled slightly and walked inside, nervous but slightly excited to be celebrating for the first time he could remember since he was four. He knew he was taken slightly after his fourth birthday, but this depressed him so he turned his focus on the real world around him instead. A birthday, he was actually celebrating a birthday and not spending it doing things he couldn't contemplate right then.

"Is this ok?" Antonio asked now, walking around in front of him to gage his mood, but he looked fine, stunned a bit but fine. Max nodded now and looked as if he came back to himself as Nick stood and scooped up the dogs, bringing them to the boy. Max smiled wider now and took them as Elena left the room quietly. Silently Max took the dogs and walked to the couch, sitting. Reese grinned at the boy and took a puppy, holding him up and teasing him while Nick gave Max a slight noggie.

"Happy birthday," Max suddenly heard two loud and young voices. Kate and Logan walked in with a cake lit with candles and big grins on their faces. Elena walked behind them watching them carefully in case they dropped it or tripped. Max watched wide eyed as they brought it in, and Jeremy took it when they got close, setting it down on the table in front of Max. "Blow them out and make a wish," Kate said, and Logan grinned.

Nick took the other dog from Max as the boy bent forward and looked as if he was thinking. Down the hall the front door opened and Elena stuck her head out to look, giving a wave. Karl and Hope walked in holding Nita, closely followed by Morgan, a pack member Max hadn't met yet and who Karl and Hope had picked up at the airport. She looked back at the young werewolf now who opened his eyes and blew out the candles, helped by Logan and Kate who loved to do this ritual for some reason.

Silently the family, and Morgan, appeared beside Elena and watched as Max cut the cake. "He didn't open his presents beforehand," Clay grumbled with crossed arms. The pack broke out in laughter with only Max and Morgan looking around in confusion at this. The rule, since Clay had been a child, was to open presents before eating the cake. He learned this when he first came to Stonehaven and celebrated Jeremy's birthday with Antonio. Finally, Max looked at Morgan and his face fell. Morgan watched Max with a raised eyebrow, and the young werewolf looked extremely nervous and guilty all of a sudden.

"We meet again," Morgan said in his strange accent. Max nodded and looked at his feet while the pack wondered what was going on. "How about we talk about it later," he suggested now. Max nodded again and after a moment he started to do as Jeremy said and passed out the cut pieces of cake, eating. Noah watched Max closely now, feeling as if the other boy's happiness and everything else was part of his responsibility. He looked happy but he kept shooting glances at Morgan even when he opened his presents which seemed overwhelming to him. Finally he stood and mumbled that he needed a smoke. Noah knew this meant he needed a few minutes and was planning on following him, but Karl held out a hand to stop him now. Noah glanced at Tonio but while he gave Karl one of his 'I don't like you' looks he didn't stop them or tell any of them to go after him. The problem was that Karl was a trusted pack member, and they all knew he wouldn't hurt Max so they let him go.

Karl had been helping Nita eat her small bit of cake when Max got up and left. Smiling, he kissed his precious daughter on the head and handed her to Hope who smiled as well. Nita had completed them, and since they both knew there would be no more children, it was much too hard on Hope, they cherished the one they had treating her like the precious gemstone she was. Nita giggled and reached for the cake which Karl knew would bring on a sugar rush, but they would deal with that later. They couldn't deny her what the other children had. Kate had been beside them helping to feed Nita who was hit and miss with eating at her age, sometimes she could feed herself and sometimes, when she wanted attention, she would refuse. It's not like her parents were not stubborn so she definitely got the gene.

The man trailed Max walking away from the noisy pack and to the quieter kitchen and outer porch. The man stood watching the boy on the other side of the glass door for a moment before he opened it quietly and stepped out. Max didn't look up as the puppies, which had been nosily following Karl, raced out going to Max. He reached out a hand and petted them as he smoked, and Karl rolled his eyes. He really wanted to just forbid Max from doing this, but it would do more harm than good right then which they didn't need.

"Hi, Karl," Max said lightly without looking back. His nose was either getting better or he knew Karl would follow him. Sometimes it seemed as if the boy had an uncanny ability when it came to just knowing things sometimes. Karl walked forward as the dogs ran into the fenced area of the yard they were allowed in and they rolled around on the grass like they had never been there before. Dogs, Karl thought and shook his head and sat beside the boy. "How did they know it was my birthday?" the younger werewolf asked now.

That's not something we should get into now, Karl thought and knew that while they would be telling Max what they knew soon, they would not be doing it on his birthday. "What happened with you and Morgan?" Karl asked instead. Max gave him a look now, knowing he was being blown off before he shook his head and the door opened again. Karl glanced up to see Morgan coming out and knew he was only being allowed out here because Karl was here too. No one was sure what had happened between them, and Max was unpredictable so it was safer to monitor encounters they were not sure about and they were definitely not sure about this.

"What happened wasn't his fault, but he thinks I'll be angry at him," Morgan began. Max stiffened and flicked the butt of his cigarette in the dish. Both dogs' heads jerked up at the change in mood and they stood watching the exchange now. Karl looked from one to the other, waiting now and not intending to let anyone leave until he knew the truth. "Max stayed with me at one point in time maybe about two years back when he was twelve. He propositioned me for sex, and when he didn't get the desired response he tried to steal from me," Morgan said.

"Don't...," Max said quietly, but Morgan and Karl ignored him. The puppies both took off at a run towards Max now and yipped, jumping on him, and he scooped them up to quiet them but remained stiff looking at the woods now.

"I caught him and held him hostage when he tried to take off. Long story short, I gained his trust and he stayed with me for a bit. When I tried to convince him he should come to the pack, he took off. I should have told someone but I hadn't known the pack long myself. I tried tracking him, especially since he took a lot of money and other things from me, but he's good. He got away and I never heard from him again until he showed up here," Morgan informed. Max flushed and glared at the ground and Karl nodded believing it. It sounded like what Max would do especially since he didn't trust easy and he tended to take advantage of those around him when he could. A learned trait of survival, he was sure.

"I'll pay you back, ok? I have birthday money and stuff now, just don't tell them. Please. Antonio would hate me," he said softly, looking at the ground now. Karl looked from the boy to Morgan with a clear warning. He felt protective towards Max for some reason, a protectiveness he didn't feel with Noah or Reese, but of course, nothing like he felt for Nita but still. Morgan only nodded not looking worried and approached Max. He crouched beside him and Max remained stiffened and worried.

"I already forgave you, kid. I'm just glad you're here now and the pack is helping you. I've been worried about you since you left me," he said. Max looked up confused at this and wondering why anyone would care so much about him. He wasn't that great of a person and no one had ever really cared before, so why would he give a damn about a kid who stole from him? A kid who only used him?

"Why? I don't understand," Max asked, moving away from both of them now to get some space. Karl gestured for Morgan to back off a bit, and he did, trying to explain to the boy who didn't seem to get it. Finally Max looked at them and nodded standing and setting the dogs down. The puppies followed him as he walked down the stairs and across the yard, opening the dog gate. Karl and Morgan watched as he disappeared into the woods with the running dogs. They ran ahead of him, being more familiar with the woods now than a while ago and therefore braver.

"Just give him some space. He's overwhelmed," Antonio said. Karl had heard the man's steps and heard him come out, but Morgan jumped in surprise and then grinned sheepishly at the man who watched the woods. Antonio chuckled and then walked across the porch and down the steps to follow Max. Given the information they had uncovered and what they now knew, they were not letting him out of they're sight. Especially in the woods at night given what had happened in the Stonehaven woods only a few weeks ago.

Addison hesitated at the front step seeing the extra cars that were around and assuming they were having a party for Max. He clutched the envelope he held and swallowed, wondering if he should just turn around. Before he could, of course, the door was opened and he was left standing on the other side of the door looking like a fool. "Hey, Reese," Addison greeted. The werewolf nodded and looked behind him before stepping out and shutting the door. He said nothing as he looked the other blonde haired young man in the eyes. Addison looked away for a moment before looking back. "I, uh, just have something for Max. I heard it was his birthday," he said. Reese glanced at the offered envelope and took it, feeling jewelry inside, he thought.

"Thanks, I'll give it him," he said. Addison nodded and they stood in awkward silence for a moment before Addison nodded and started to go but he stopped and then half turned. "I just...I felt bad about ignoring him and all...I didn't want to," he said, and Reese nodded turning back to the other guy.

"Listen, he was really hurt by it, but if the pack, and the Alpha, forbids something there is nothing anyone can do about it. If I know Max, though, and I do, he'll get what he wants in the end," Reese advised. Addison chuckled now and shook his head. It certainly did seem like the boy he had come to know lately. He was straightforward and very stubborn, so Addison was thinking despite all his efforts to do as Elena and the pack wished it might not be enough. Finally he nodded to Max's brother and turned to go to his car feeling better. Maybe he'd get what he wanted in the end, too, which seemed to be this odd boy who was way too dangerous to even contemplate, but why couldn't he get him off his mind? He shook his head grinning to himself and hoping this would work out in the end. He wasn't sure how long he could keep staying away from Max.

Elena glanced around at the trashed living room and shook her head. Why did birthday parties always get out of control with the pack? She wondered as she cleaned. Nick laughed across the room, saying to Noah something that she didn't catch, and the boy nodded. This immediately made her happy. To see Noah happy, smiling and finally feeling as if he belonged in the pack was a relief. She had worried for a long time he wouldn't find his place, but he had and Joseph hadn't showed up to claim him or anything else he thought was his. Noah's dad being wanted by the pack on a death sentence wasn't the best situation, but Noah seemed to have grown beyond his feelings of it and set it to the side for now. Joseph still called to ask after Noah, but no one ever told him how he was. He got the warnings about interfering and had been getting them for a few years. Soon she was thinking of going after him but not now. Noah would never be able to know, of course, like he never knew about the phone calls, but it would be for his benefit and as Alpha she had to do things for their benefit. She had to protect them.

"Elena, Noah thinks he can finally beat you in a chess match. He's getting good," Nick laughed. Elena grinned and told the boy, and his pseudo father, he was on. Noah grinned then and dove away from Nick's reach to put more gift wrap trash in the garbage. "Start taking stuff to Max's room and then we can set up the game," Nick told Noah who obeyed immediately. Elena smiled at her best friend. She never thought this would bring out the best in Nick but it certainly had. He was more confident now that he had the responsibility of the boys and overall happier that they filled a place in his life that was lacking beforehand. As Alpha and just plain Elena she was extremely happy about the positive changes in her pack.

Reese turned to go inside after he watched Addison leave the property. He heard voices coming from the living room down the hallway as they cleaned up and shrieks in another room as Clay chased the twins around. He shook his head with a smile as he closed and locked the door and then turned towards the stairs. He crossed the foyer and took the stairs two at a time trying to not be seen as he made his way to Max's room. He hurriedly opened the door and walked in seeing the mess. The boy was nothing if not messy, though everything he owned was in pristine condition.

Reese shut his door quietly and walked across the room, setting the envelope on his bed. As he turned to leave and go help out with something he heard voices and footsteps coming down the hallway, Noah and Nick. Quickly he took the envelope and shoved it under Max's pillow. He then looked around knowing he was screwed if Nick found him here. As the door knob rattled Reese spotted one of his old text books he had lent Max hiding under an X-Men t-shirt and a video game. Sighing with relief, Reese grabbed for the text and picked it up as the door opened. "Reese, what are you doing in Max's room?" he heard Nick's voice. He turned and smiled at his mentor, holding up the book.

"Lent this to Max and he seems to have disappeared so I came up to find it. It's kind of a hurricane in here, so I wanted to rescue it," he explained. Nick regarded him but said nothing as he and Noah walked to Max's bed and set his things on it. The rule was that no one was allowed in anyone else's room when they weren't there. The pack had little privacy so this rule was taken seriously around here. Reese glanced away from Nick and Noah then and looked at the Max's bed. He'd received mostly clothes, books, video games and movies. Max seemed happy with any gift no matter if he really wanted it or not which Reese really appreciated about the kid.

Nick ushered them out now and shut Max's door, telling them to come downstairs and telling Reese about the chess game. Reese listened with one ear but really he was thinking about if he had done the right thing. On the one hand, he knew that by letting Max have the gift and Addison's affection he could help him feel better and help him want to go to school which would take a lot of stress away from Tonio and Nick. On the other hand, he was scared he was betraying the pack in a way by going against them in this. Elena and the pack had saved him, so was he doing the right thing? He wasn't really sure but right now he felt he was doing the right thing for his little brother. He hoped anyway.

Max disappeared into the woods followed closely by his dogs. He just needed to walk or something. Too much had happened today that overwhelmed him and he didn't appreciate it, school and all that discomfort with all the people, then his birthday and seeing Morgan again. He really did feel bad about what he did to him and he was certain Tonio and the rest would think badly of him for it. He wished he didn't do such dumb things sometimes. Finally he made it to the fence surrounding the Sorrentino property and he looked up at it. It was similar to the Stonehaven one and buzzed with electricity. He hadn't intended to run away or anything, but when he got to walking and thinking he lost track of where he was going and everything.

The young werewolf turned and walked a few steps back, sitting on a log. Both dogs flopped to the ground panting and tired. Max then felt bad for exhausting them and picked them both up, holding them close. "Sorry, guys. I guess I messed up again. Not a surprise, right?" he asked them. Aiden yipped and licked his face and Brick, whose mouth was closer to his fingers, nipped his hand hard as if he didn't like the comment. Max grunted and looked at the dog rolling his eyes.

"You deserved that," he heard Antonio say and he looked up. He wasn't surprised that the man had followed him. They didn't like to let him out of their sight, it seemed. Max rolled his eyes and waited for him to come and sit down beside him. It took seconds and the man lifted a puppy from Max's lap as well, petting the resting dog that licked his hand now. The older werewolf chuckled and petted him, looking at the boy who he considered a son.

"Did you hear?" Max asked, and Antonio nodded, assuming he was asking if he heard about his relationship with Morgan. Max sighed and continued to pay attention to Aiden in his arm. The puppy had started licking his shirt now and trying to eat it. These dogs seemed to like to eat anything. Kind of like toddlers and teenagers, he figured. "Do you hate me now?" Max asked now. Antonio looked up surprised, wondering why he always wanted to know if he was hated. He couldn't seem to understand, or accept, that people who really cared did not dismiss someone they cared about for past mistakes. They expected them to learn and grow from them, but Max didn't seem to understand or belong to this school of thought. The older werewolf could guess why. He was almost 100% certain that rather than living and learning from mistakes he made Max was punished for everything he did wrong which gave him a screwed sense of right and wrong or the degree of punishment he should receive. Antonio clenched his fists in anger at this but didn't let Max see. He'd think the older man was angry at him and be scared, Antonio was sure.

"What did you learn from what happened between you and Morgan? Specifically, what did you learn, that combined with your experiences with the pack, will help you now?" he asked. Max looked at him as if he were an alien before he looked at the ground and watched the leaves as if they would tell him what he wanted to know. He seemed to do that a lot, look for answers in the sky or on the ground, but he never found them there. Antonio let the boy think and played with Brick on his lap. He wasn't sure about the dogs at first, but they had done Max a lot of good. He needed something or someone to be responsible for and the puppies were the perfect solution.

As Max thought, Aiden squirmed in his lap until he put him down. The dog ran to Antonio and jumped on his leg, wanting to be with his brother again. Neither dog was away from one another for long before they got anxious and wanted to find their brother. Tonio picked Brick up and set him down beside Aiden who jumped on him immediately and nipped him on the ear. This started a fight and they both ended up rolling end over end on the ground like wolf pups. The boy watched them for a while longer and Antonio looked up at the sky and the trees seeing the clear blue day through the branches.

"I'm not answering you until you tell me how you knew it was my birthday today. Did you find out something about my past?" Max asked. Antonio stiffened slightly and then looked down at him now. The boy's bright blue and green eyes were filled with anxiousness and a bit of fear. Tonio suddenly wondered why he would be afraid of finding answers about his past. His only guess could be that he didn't want them finding out or that maybe he really didn't know and was afraid of the answers he knew would be very hard to hear.

"Deal. I'll tell you when we go back to the house and when you tell me what I want to know," Tonio said, and Max nodded, willing to talk if he got something in return that made it worth wild, the young werewolf fidgeted and finally stood, pacing a bit before he answered.

"I guess I learned that I can trust some people and I should start trying more," Max shrugged. Antonio watched him not quite knowing if Max knew werewolves could smell lies. As the man watched, Max looked away from his gaze and coloured a bit which was, of course, another sign of his lie.

"Want to try again, maybe the truth this time?" he asked. Max stiffened and sent a glare his way but quickly looked away with a huff when the man didn't back down. The boy paced again and looked towards the fence, seeming if he wanted to get away but there was nowhere to go. Max's first instinct was to run but that wasn't really an option here.

"Fine," he said, throwing up his hands in anger like Antonio was forcing him at gunpoint to confess, "I learned people are easy to manipulate and that I can get whatever I want and that it's still true," he said now. Antonio saw Max get angry and then cool off in a matter of seconds before the boy sighed and sat down heavily on the ground. "It makes me a bad person, I know. I'm going to hell and I know that, too. Kick me out if you want," he growled. Antonio said nothing for a moment as Max suddenly anxiously patted his pockets but growled when he couldn't find his pack of smokes.

The dogs ran to Max now seeing a person on their level and jumped on his lap. Max petted them absentmindedly and ignored when Brick nipped his shirt and Aiden jumped up to lick his chin. "I'm not going to kick you out, Max. No matter what you do or think or feel. Your life has led you to believe that the only way to get what you want or need is to manipulate others around you because no one cares enough to give you what you deserve. You're a survivor, kid, and you're very strong. You might not believe it but the pack will give you what you want, need and especially deserve. You will want for nothing here. I'm going to spoil you rotten," the man said.

Max looked up at him wearily as if he didn't believe him. He blinked and tried to hold back water, angrily swiping at it. "You're not the first person to promise that and I don't believe you," he said. The older werewolf stiffened and squished the hurt he felt instantly. He knew there was no place for it here and that the boy had been so hurt before that he couldn't blame him. It will take a very, very long time to gain his complete trust and until then he would keep trying and so would the pack.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, sweetheart, but we'll prove it to you eventually. Until then just please promise me you won't run from me. Just give me time to earn your trust, please," he said. Max scowled at the nickname but didn't comment on it. Eventually he nodded and stood.

"I'll try," he promised and Antonio smiled. The bigger werewolf stood now and held out a hand to the boy who took it without hesitation. A few weeks ago that would not have happened so he knew they were making progress. On some level Max trusted them and him which was a good start, but he only trusted him so much to give him a small chance, he knew. If anything happened he'd bolt so they needed to figure out a way to gain his trust a lot quicker.

"Now, your turn, tell me what you know," he demanded. Antonio promised he would when they got back to the house. He'd rather show him what they knew, or at least as much as they could anyway. Max agreed to this and they both picked up a puppy to walk them back and neither said much as they walked back. Max smiled when he saw the twins playing in the yard with Reese and Noah. Tonio set the puppy he held down and raced forward with a roar. The twins screamed and scattered as Uncle Tonio chased after them

Kate ran as she heard Uncle Tonio yell and tried to get away from him. She giggled as the man caught her and tickled her sides, throwing her up in the air. She loved her Uncles Tonio and Nick. They were filled with warm and loving emotions and she had only felt fear or anger coming from them once or twice. She wished she could help convince Max that they were all good and wanted to help, but it was too hard to focus on his emotions all at once or influence them. They were almost as bad as Noah's emotions were when he first came to stay but not as bad as Reese's at least. Noah's emotions had gotten much better which made her happy. She loved Noah and Reese and wanted them to be ok. She wanted Max to be ok, too, but right now he was more like a black wall with too much going on. She hadn't told anyone this but Logan who told her to wait. She wasn't as good at being patient as her brother was but she knew he was right. Max was complicated but her family would help him and soon he'd feel more like Noah which was good. For now she concentrated on trying to get away from her uncle.

Reese laughed as the twins ran and Tonio scooped up Kate. Noah chased after Logan who he caught easily as well and threw up in the air, catching the small boy. The twins were both still small enough for that. He shook his head and looked over at Max now, watching and seeming sullen. He was focusing on what was going on the relationships as well as the puppies that chased after Noah and Antonio wanting to play as well. As Reese glanced at him he shook his head as if he zoned out and then moved forward, ignoring them now and walking to the porch. Nick had told them about what they knew of Max and his past, but he wasn't sure if Max knew yet. Of course they weren't sure if Max remembered his past or not at all.

Max walked inside just as Tonio looked up to check where he was. He had never been this protective or paranoid with any of the others, including him, but Nick was in charge of them and not Tonio so it was different, he supposed. Quickly he leaned down and blew on Kate's stomach making her scream with laughter before he threw her in the air to Noah. The other boy caught the little girl easily and Antonio nodded to him and waved Reese over. That was normal. Someone was usually with the kids at all times. Reese nodded to the man and gestured to the house telling him where Max went and he nodded back again as Reese crossed the lawn to go and play with Noah, the twins and the yipping and jumping puppies.

Max walked through the kitchen and opened the fridge across the room, grabbing a water bottle and closing it before he saw Tonio stepping through the door. He closed the sliding glass and gestured for Max to follow him. The boy did willingly, curious as always, and his eyes immediately went to a file on the coffee table in the older werewolf's office. "That's what we know," he said and gestured to it. Max stared at the file and bit his lip, not moving forward. Tonio wasn't surprised. He wanted to know but he was afraid, too.

"You don't need to look at it now. You can wait," Tonio said, but Max shook his head. His mind and body seemed to want to do two different things. The man sat on the edge of his desk and watched as the boy walked slowly towards it. They weren't planning on telling him initially, but he had asked and he wouldn't stop until he knew. Slowly he sat down and took the file, setting it on his lap but not opening it yet. As impatient as he was, the man was surprised he didn't open it immediately, but this would also be very hard for him as well. Antonio couldn't image the hell he was going through trying to figure this out.

Gradually he opened the file and stared at the first page. A photo which was the reason they knew they had the right kid. Antonio moved to the couch he was sitting on and sat as close as he dared to him. The boy in the photo was smiling up at them and sitting in front of a birthday cake which had the number four on it. His bright blue and green eyes shone with happiness and intelligence. On either side of him a very young man and woman were positioned, hugging him close and smiling at the camera. Slowly Max reached out and touched the face of his mother in the photo and then his father. He looked just like the man with the woman's eyes. "What were their names?" he asked now. Tonio wasn't surprised by this. He guessed Max knew some things but had forgotten names and other things.

"Danil Anatoly and Ana Vera Levkov. They were very young when they had you, Max. She was 17 and he was 18, but they wanted you and they kept you and from what we can see they tried their best. You were a very happy little boy. You're Russian and we've been able to find the information so quickly because we have ties with Roman the Russian pack leader. We sent out feelers and got this a few weeks ago," he informed. Max nodded now and turned the page where he could see the birth certificate. He turned it vertical and read the information there as well.

"Elyah Maksim Levkov born on October 6th 1997 in St. Petersburg, Russia," he read. Max looked at the name for a while and then over at Antonio. "I thought I was European but I wasn't completely sure. Is there any other info?" he asked, but Antonio shook his head, telling him they only sent him the barest amount to confirm it was him. There would be more to come now that we know it's you was the gist of what he said.

Max nodded and picked up the files now, standing. He didn't say a word as he left and Tonio knew he needed some time and would want to be alone. Max walked from the room and straight down the hallway to the stairs and his room. He heard the sounds of the pack saying goodbye to the members who didn't live here, but he couldn't handle it right now. He knew Antonio would do that for him. He wasn't disturbed as he walked down the hallway and opened his bedroom door. He scanned his room quickly and saw his presents on his bed. He took a deep breath and scented Reese here as well and nodded. It made sense they brought up his gifts. Max was still overwhelmed by all of it and the new information he just got about himself.

He walked to his bed and set the file he had in his hand down, picking up the items on his bed and moving them to his desk. He'd organize later when he cleaned his room. Max sat down again and lay back on his back, taking the photo out. He remembered that day, well, flashes of it anyway. His mother had baked the cake while his father took him outside to distract him. He remembered swinging on a swing set and opening presents. He also remembered Roman. There had always been a big man laughing and swinging him into the air in his memory, but he never knew who it was. He had thought maybe it was his dad, but apparently he was the Alpha. Max remembered being happy there, too. He wondered if he'd ever go back.

Max set the photo down and rolled over, grabbing his pillow and burying his head in it. He instantly felt something hard and lifted his head with a quizzical look. Pushing the pillow aside, he saw an envelope and took it thinking it was a gift he hadn't opened downstairs. Bringing it closer, he sniffed and smelt Addison. With a grin, even if he was a bit confused, he opened it up revealing a card. He dropped the envelope and opened the card, hearing a jingle and seeing something fall out. He picked up the bracelet seeing it was a chain with metal and leather and he instantly loved it. He put it on and then glanced at the card reading the inside.

_Happy Birthday,_

_I don't want to ignore you and I'm sorry I hurt you. Let's talk when you come back to school. I can't stop thinking about you. _

_Addison =)_

Max grinned and read the card again, clutching it to his heart with joy. This definitely made up for the crappy news he just got. Obviously no one knew about this, especially not Tonio or Elena, so who planted it? He took the envelope and sniffed it grinning now. Reese. He was a good brother and he definitely jumped up Max's trust ladder, too, so now he was about even with Antonio, the boy supposed. Downstairs he heard the pack officially leaving and he heard footsteps in the hallway, too. Quickly he shoved the envelope and card under his covers and got up to get pyjamas on as a knock came on the door.

He called for the person to come in just as he pulled on flannel P.J. pants and a new shirt. He looked over to see Reese coming in and shutting the door quietly. He glanced at the bed and saw the pillow disturbed knowing the boy had found the envelope. "Where's the card?" he asked. Max looked at a bunch of books, and Reese walked to the desk and lifted them up finding it. He opened it and read it just as Max sat on the bed and fingered a bracelet he didn't have previously.

"No one knows about this," Reese cautioned, and Max nodded as the older boy hid the card and sat down beside Max, putting an arm around his shoulder. He looked at the bracelet and picked up Max's hand, fingering it as well. "Before you ask I did it because I know Addison likes you and I know it's setting you back to have him acting like he hates you. If we keep everything a secret everything should be fine, ok?" Reese asked and Max nodded now with a small grin.

He wasn't sure he even wanted brothers before that point in time but now he knew he did want them, especially such a caring one as Reese. It was nice to have someone looking out for him. "What do you say you come and stay with me at the Guest House tonight? Let Antonio get some rest," Reese said. Max nodded and instantly felt bad about keeping the man awake. He didn't intend to, it just happened. Reese stood then and held out a hand to Max who took it and then looked as if he just thought of something. Excitedly he let go of Reese and turned to the bed, picking up a file Reese had seen but not asked about. He knew some things were just private.

"They found my parents," Max said and showed him the picture now without a trace of emotion. Reese looked down at the smiling boy knowing it was the same person especially when he saw the boy's young father. He looked a lot like an older version of Max but was small for a man so that might be why Max was small as well. Who knew really? Reese nodded now and handed it back as Max set it aside carefully and grabbed some shoes and a coat. Max was sure Tonio would appreciate the time to sleep.

As the two left the room they almost ran into Noah who was walking down the hallway to get to his room. "Noah, we're going to the guest house for the night. You want to join?" Reese asked. Instantly he felt both boys stiffen as Nick appeared from his room.

"No," Noah answered, glancing at Max. Max stuffed his hands in his pockets reluctant to let the other boy join in. Reese and Nick glanced at one another knowing they needed to get the boys to get along soon but knowing it wouldn't be tonight either. Nick mentioned that Noah would be hanging out with him tonight and so Reese guided Max downstairs. Max heard the dogs before he saw them and heard food in their dishes as well and Tonio talking softly to them.

"I think he likes those dogs more than he lets on," Reese said softly close to his ear. Max smiled as they walked into the kitchen and the dogs ignored them, which was rare, for their food. After they were done Max scooped them up to go and spend the night with Reese. Antonio said nothing as they left but he was worried. Max normally didn't let anyone else but him near him when he slept, so why did he suddenly change his behaviour? He trusted Reese so he wasn't worried about Max, but he didn't think he'd be sleeping at all tonight.


	14. Ch 14 Hunter's Game

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank SheWolf13 for her excellent editing skills and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**.

Ch 14 Hunter's Game

Elena sat in the passenger seat of the SUV watching as the twins walked into their school building chatting to various friends. Well, Kate chatted and Logan just followed her with his nose in a book. Logan wasn't really interested in friends but he watched his sister like a hawk. They weren't sure if this was a werewolf thing or a sibling/twin thing. Elena, as a mother, was worried about it but was staying out of it for now. He'd find his own way, Jeremy said, even if she wasn't quite sure.

Finally when they were completely in, she turned on the vehicle and started to drive towards home. The drive was a bit longer since the kids didn't go to school in Bear Valley. They had tried to let them go to school there, but both twins were miserable there. Logan didn't find it challenging enough and even Kate was bored with the typical class schedule and there being nothing creative enough for her. Therefore they looked into a school further away in Syracuse that was private and catered to their individual strengths. Both kids were extremely happy and thriving there and so it was more than worth the extra mileage just to see them happy.

Now, as she drove home, her thoughts turned to the early morning phone call this morning. Roman, the Russian pack Alpha, had called to inquire about Max. He was the one who had sent the information about Max and helped them identify who he was. Now that they had confirmed it he was interested in getting his 'property' back. As the Alpha of one of the most important packs in the world she had to play this carefully. She didn't want Max to be used as a pawn in a game of power between packs, but if she denied Roman what he wanted she could loss a very important ally and contact. It would be better to just give him what he wanted, but did it matter what Max wanted? What about Antonio? The man had fallen in love with the poor kid already. Elena was sure that if Max went back to Russia he would be treated well and eventually be happy but he was just settling in here. It wasn't fair to move him again, especially when he was doing so well and especially if this wasn't what he wanted.

Frustrated, she almost ran a red light and had a smaller Ford honk at her and yelled something she didn't catch. She waved in apology, too Canadian, and tried to focus on the moment. Maybe she would talk to Max and Antonio first to get their opinion before she went ahead with any further thoughts. As Alpha she didn't tend to discuss things with her pack because it would undermine her authority. She wasn't a typical Alpha, though, so she wouldn't do this typically.

Max ate his cereal that morning a lot happier than he had been in a while. He actually was looking forward to going to school today. Addison didn't hate him, and he couldn't stop thinking about him. He couldn't wait to see the other boy, but the problem would be Noah. Max cast a glance at him but Noah wasn't paying attention. Reese was and he gave a quizzically look. 'Talk?' Max mouthed, and he nodded now gesturing to his phone. Max nodded and picked up his phone, texting the message and sending.

_I'm worried about Noah. He watches me like a hawk at school and he's not going to let me see Addison. Will you talk to him? _Max typed. Reese nodded and typed, sending one back. Still Noah paid no attention and kept reading his school book. Reese texted all the time so it wasn't a big deal to Noah.

_I'll talk to him. No worries._ He typed back and grinned at Max, winking before he turned to the other boy. Max nodded and picked up his bowl of milk, slurping the rest of it with an annoyed look and eye roll from Noah. Max grinned and took his dishes to the dish washer before leaving the room to get ready for school. Hopefully Reese could get through to Noah because he was actually looking forward to school now and not being able to talk to Addison would kill him. Happily, for once, Max raced up the stairs and to his room to get his uniform on, passing Antonio who was speaking on the phone. The man gave Max a quizzical look but smiled as he ran by. Maybe things were finally turning around, he thought as he went back to the conversation. He was just learning about the situation with Roman and he had a very bad feeling.

"Noah, we need to talk, buddy," Reese said as soon as Max left. Noah looked up with a cocked eyebrow and then his face fell at Reese's look. Immediately Noah looked away and got up, taking his dishes away so he didn't have to look at Reese. His brother had his serious face on now and he wasn't a bit interested in hearing what new thing Reese wanted him to do or what Noah wasn't doing to the other boy's standards. Reese was perfect at everything and sometimes it frustrated the hell out of Noah just knowing he had to work three times as hard at everything Reese could do perfectly. He hated himself when he thought these thoughts because he loved Reese like a real brother and like they had been raised together, but sometimes the dark points in his mind were so strong they made him think ill of everyone. Even the people he loved most in the world.

"Noah, come on, it's just me," Reese said. Noah snorted and turned to face Reese now with crossed arms. Sometimes the guy's accent just made you want to listen to everything he said. Stupid Australians, Noah thought as he gazed at his brother and instantly felt bad again. "Let up on Max a bit, ok? Listen, I did something I wasn't really supposed to do," Reese told him, coming closer and explaining what he did and why. Noah looked at him wide eyed, knowing how much trouble he would be in for that. "That's why I need you to let Max see Addison, ok? It's what's best for him right now. It makes him want to go to school and keeps him happy," Reese explained. Noah thought about this and nodded. He didn't want to mess up now that he had just finished with being in trouble. He wanted to be as clean as a whistle and stay in the pack's good graces, but how could he argue with the older werewolf? Reese knew what was best always and he never questioned him. He wasn't able to question him at all.

"What if someone finds out or we're wrong?" Noah whispered anxiously, but Reese shook his head and quickly put a finger to his lips and an arm against the counter beside him, listening to the hallway. Antonio's voice came booming down the hallway and it sounded as if Elena's voice answered him. Both boys heard his voice die down as he shut the door to a room in the hallway, presumably his study. The older werewolf turned to the younger now, and Noah sighed and agreed to what he wanted. He didn't like it but he'd do it and trust Reese to know what he was doing.

Max waved to Nick and happily ascended the stairs to the school quicker than Noah did and disappeared inside the school. Noah shook his head and glanced back at the car, receiving a thumbs up from Reese when Nick wasn't looking. Noah rolled his eyes and turned, following Max into the school. The other boy wasn't making his job any easier. Noah followed him in quickly losing his scent from the hundreds of other students there and trying to figure out where he went. Noah was just pulling his phone out when he spotted a tall blonde haired guy who was also super thin. With a sigh of relief he walked towards them and saw that Addison was grinning down at Max with an arm against a locker above the young werewolf's head, and Max was looking up at him with a young and boyish grin. Noah would say it was full of innocence but he knew it wasn't. Nothing about Max was innocent which was very sad.

"Rules," Noah sighed and looked at the two who looked up at him, Addison with a raised eyebrow and Max with a look of exasperation. "You two are allowed to talk during school, but if anyone else sees, including Cooper, who works here BTW, Reese and I will be screwed so be careful," Noah ordered. Addison nodded while Max rolled his eyes. Noah was beyond exasperated with him but that was Max, he supposed. Weren't younger brothers supposed to be pains? Noah thought. "And you," Noah said now, looking at Addison who looked confused, "I have a message from Reese. Hurt him and die," the werewolf informed before he turned on his heel and walked away.

"Don't listen to him," Max informed, but Addison shook his head. The blonde haired boy was scared that he was messing with a werewolf and with the pack, but he couldn't stop thinking about Max, couldn't stop wondering what he was doing or if he was thinking about him. It was driving him nuts and he knew he was walking on very dangerous ground, but it was like he couldn't stop himself.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's good advice especially since this is basically a secret," he chuckled, but there was a look of worry in the back of his eyes that Max caught. There was nothing he could do to make him feel better and he was a bit worried himself but he definitely wanted to go forward with what he was doing. As the bell rang Addison stood taller and sighed, looking over at Max with longing but he couldn't do anything about it. Just as he was about to say something Max saw him spring back and then look the other way, going to class without a goodbye.

Max opened his mouth to say something when Cooper appeared looking down on him. "Going to class, bud?" he asked. Max looked away from him and nodded, leaving without acknowledging the man. Cooper watched him go and slip into a classroom down the hall with a shake of his head. He stayed in the hallway insuring strays went on their way before he turned to go back up the stairs. Max hated him, he was sure, but he knew it wasn't his fault. Max was angry and hurt, he was very hurt. Until Cooper gained his trust and the boy accepted his new life and felt safe, totally safe, he wouldn't let Cooper or almost anyone else in. He seemed to be letting a few people crack his hard shell, which was good. Antonio was having an effect on him which wasn't hard to see. The man was very persistent. Now, another boy, Addison, was seemingly having an effect on him as well. He'd have to figure out whether this was a good or bad thing with time. He should tell Antonio about it but he sensed this would be a bad idea. Max seemed happy and he wasn't going to take that from him. Not when it could seriously sent him spiraling down a bad path.

"Now we hunt," Nick said in a voice that was laced with the wolf. Reese glanced over at him with a wolf like smile and leaned back as Nick drove away. He always looked forward to the anticipation of a hunt, especially when he hadn't had one in a while. None of them had had a lot of time for their wolf sides lately but that was about to change. Since the boys were safely at school and Cooper was there, as well as Dias, as a plant for their protection, they could go on a mission and be sure the boys were safe. Noah knew and had passed a note to Addison as well since he could help, but Max had no clue. They had been looking for Bruce and Dustin since they escaped and had all the pack members, plus the Interracial Council, looking for them. Yesterday Nick had caught their scent when he went to get some takeout food with Max but luckily Max hadn't noticed. His nose was still developing and the scent was so faint Nick wasn't even certain, but that's why they were going hunting.

It was very dangerous to hunt as wolves in broad day light so they would start as humans and switch to wolves later. If the search extended beyond the school hours then Cooper and Dias were taking Noah and Max home with them. Max would be suspicious, but they figured that one out too. Cooper would tell the boys, though Noah would know the truth, that Elena had called them in for a mutt hunt on a mutt crossing into New York State who was highly dangerous. The boys would stay at their house until it was over, but Noah wasn't happy about it. Hopefully they wouldn't have to even let Max know about this.

Max stood in front of Cooper's office door and reluctantly knocked. He had a few appointments every week and was expected to go or he'd be in trouble. Fine, he'd go, but they shouldn't expect him to be cooperative or to like it in any way. "Come in," Cooper called. Max sighed and stepped inside avoiding the man's look as he set his bag to the side and flopped down in a chair. Finally he looked up to see Cooper smiling at him but Max didn't return the sentiment. The boy glanced down now at the coffee table between them and the game of chess Cooper has set up. "I thought we'd play a game while we spoke," he said. Max shrugged but grabbed a pawn to make a move. Cooper smiled to himself knowing that he was finally understanding him a bit.

"You saw, didn't you?" Max asked quietly after they had both made a few moves. "I saw you at the end of the hallway watching. You're like his spy now. Just like Noah," he grumbled, looking stormy.

"Yes, I saw you and Mr. St. George, but I'm not spying Max. I'm also not going to tell your father...sorry, Antonio," he said when Max looked up with a glare at this. Max only wished Antonio was his father. Then he wouldn't have to sit here with Cooper and he'd be normal for once. Then Max processed the man's words and looked surprised rather than angry.

"You're not going to tell?" Max asked now. Cooper made another move and looked up at the boy, shaking his head. He knew he was walking a thin line and he should tell Antonio, but this was the one chance he had to gain his trust, and if he screwed this up Max would never open up to him and he would lose him forever, so would they.

"No, I'm not but be careful. No sneaking off during class time and no woods visits, ok? Just talk to him at lunch and in between class. No one finds out," he warned, and Max nodded with a grin. "Now, let's talk," he said. Max grimaced but nodded slightly. Finally Cooper thought with an inner smile, now he could report some progress to Antonio but only if he went slowly.

"It's faint but it's definitely him," Elena said, looking at Nick proudly hours earlier when the search had begun. Usually Nick's nose wasn't the best to scent a trail, but he caught it this time, possibly saving Max's life and maybe the others' too. Bruce and Dustin were dangerous criminals and the pack wasn't underestimating them. They had gone on this premise all afternoon as they split into teams to search but kept finding dead ends.

"He's playing with us," Antonio growled angrily. The wolf was clear in his eyes and he was pissed. His pack and family were being threatened and a little boy could be the target. To him Max was just a little boy barley through half his childhood and he deserved to live out the rest of it in safety and comfort. He was doubly pissed that Kate and Logan were currently under guard as well. Karl, Hope, Lucas, Paige, Adam and Savannah along with Jeremy and Jaime had them on lock down with Nita. None of it was fair and the mutts would pay dearly for this.

"Reese, take the alley further down and Morgan guard the front," Tonio ordered his team. The wolves both nodded, and Antonio took off with Reese to search the trash filled area. It was making it doubly hard on their noses and that combined with the daylight hours were making this nearly impossible. Tonio crouched down to sniff close to the ground and tried to keep himself from gagging as he did so. Ahead he watched as Reese did the same.

Reese crouched and wanted to be sick but through the strong sickly scent he smelt Dustin or Bruce. He didn't know which was which but he wasn't letting them get his little brother. Max didn't deserve that. He was doing well and these bastards weren't going to mess him up again. Reese sniffed until the alley reached a dead end and then stopped, standing and looking up to see a high brick wall with other brick walls of building surrounding it. He looked back to see Tonio at the head of the alley, having walked back to talk to Morgan.

Reese leaned down to speak into his radio and then looked back and up at the wall, suddenly seeing a man there who hadn't been there before. He took a split second to take in his appearance. He was grungy with shaggy dark hair and cold dark eyes. It was like looking into a dark pool of hate. The man jumped down just as a slight breeze wafted by and he caught the scent of another wolf . He carried a large steel bat in his hands and swung for Reese's head.

"Got something," Reese's static filled voice came through on their radios "Guys, I...shit," he cried and then wasn't there anymore. Nick screamed Reese's name and took off running followed by Elena and Clay. Reese was on Antonio's and Morgan's team, so what the hell had happened to Antonio and Morgan? They heard a half growl and half roar then from across the city and humans walking around looked up confused.

"Shit," Elena growled, not wanting to alert the humans in broad day light but wanting to get to her pack mates ASAP. "We need to get to them," she said desperately, telling the others what they already knew. The only thing they could do was run through the crowds throwing apologies and hoping they didn't attract enough attention to alert the police or anyone else. They heard another softer growl which led them to a close by alley way. No matter how bad any of their noses were they could not miss the scent of blood wafting out on the breeze.

"So," Max said as he stabbed his lunch and looked up at Addison through his eyelashes, "What are you into?" he asked and finally took a bite. Addison grinned and let his gaze slide past to Cooper and Dias a few tables away and then over to Noah at the next one down sitting with friends. There had been no news of the pack yet and the boy could tell Noah was nervous about this.

"Music, I like music," Addison explained and also touched on why he was helping Kate and with what. Kate was heavily involved with singing and playing the drums, piano and guitar and Addison was her private tutor. Max nodded as he explained, wanting to know every detail about this boy's life. "What about you, what do you like?" Addison asked back. Max grinned and flushed, eating more of his food. Surreptitiously Addison took some food from his plate, giving it to Max. As a shape shifter he didn't need to eat as much as a werewolf. Max nodded to thank him before he answered.

"Not sure, I guess I like to read," he shrugged. He had had time to pursue things since he came to the pack, but before that his only thought had been about survival. Having all this extra time made him antsy, but he was trying to work through it and get some hobbies as suggested by Tonio, Nick and his new brothers. He did love reading, but Tonio had also bought him some models to make and Nick tried getting him into video games as well. He liked all these but nothing compared to sitting and reading things.

Addison glanced over his shoulder again and Max gave him a quizzical look before following his gaze. "Why do you keep looking behind us?" Max asked. Addison swore in his head, knowing Max would have seen this. The kid was like no other normal boy their age and would probably make a better espionage agent then a normal teenage kid. The older boy wondered if he could ever go out with someone who was so odd and had so much, he figured, bad history. He didn't really know what happened to Max or anything about his past, but he knew a kid with a haunted look in his eyes and who just showed up with the pack one day was probably troubled and had some bad things happen. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what, though.

Reese ducked the bat, dropping the radio to the ground, but the mutt adjusted his swing and got him in the arm instead. Reese rolled with a hiss of pain and looked up to see the bat swinging towards his head. He didn't have time to get away this time but he twisted to the side. "Tell my little boy I said hi," he growled seconds before everything went black.

Antonio raced down the alley way with Morgan just as Dustin looked up with a grin and Reese dropped to the ground. Antonio growled and tried to make himself go faster as Dustin waved and dropped the bat, jumping up onto the wall, and Antonio followed, yelling for Morgan to take care of Reese and get the others. Tonio got to the top of the wall just as he heard Elena shout for him to stop. He looked back seeing her halfway down the alley and looked ahead seeing Dustin getting away. He had to protect his boy. "Antonio," Elena yelled. The man sighed and dropped back down into the alleyway as the others jogged up. Elena dropped down to Reese's side and looked at his injury. He was just coming around. Normally Tonio would never hesitate to obey orders but all he could think was that the man who he wanted dead was steps away from him and his wolf clearly wanted the kill making the order a bit harder to obey.

"He's getting away," Tonio growled frustrated and got a look from Elena. The man looked away from her annoyed. He knew he could get him but he couldn't disobey the Alpha ever and he wouldn't. Tonio looked down at Reese who was now blinking up at them. Nick held his hand as Elena told him to stay still. Reese asked what had happened in a mumble, but Elena cut him off, telling him to rest and not to speak for a moment.

"He has weapons so we're not taking chances. This time it was a bat but next time it could be a gun. You know they own the weapon's ring," Elena said. Tonio nodded, seeing the logic but hating it all the same. "Reese, how do you feel? He hit you with a bat," the Alpha explained. Reese nodded and then groaned, keeping still. Elena had already turned his head to the side and declared that if Reese hadn't turned he would have been dead then. The young werewolf confirmed that he knew this which is why he did it and they were all thankful he was so smart.

After lunch, and a quick smoke break away from Addison who hated the habit, Max left Addison and escaped to the library to hunker down in a corner and read. He found he liked skipping classes to read as it was much more beneficial. Classes were much too easy and not enough challenge, but he had to deal with it, he supposed. He just turned another page in his book when someone ran by. Max looked up curiously as people hardly ever ran at this school. Shrugging, he went back to his book until the person back tracked.

"Max," a man suddenly said. Max looked up to see an unfamiliar man with long black hair and pale skin. His dark eyes glittered with the odd lights in here, and he came towards the young werewolf who scrambled up, dropping the book and backing away. "It's ok; we've been looking for you. My name is Dias. You saw me sitting with Cooper at lunch, right? He's my husband. You need to come with me," he said, but Max shook his head and scowled. Dias stopped and nodded then, knowing he was a cautious child and would not trust anyone but another pack member.

"I'll call Noah, ok?" he said. Max nodded now, backed up to the wall watching the man. Dias could tell if he made a move towards him, Max would either bolt or fight. He wouldn't succeed with either, but he didn't want to push him so far as to have this happen. Max never took his eyes off Dias, and Dias saw more wolf than human there. He also heard a soft growl coming from the boy with his enhanced hearing but he said nothing. What did he expect when he trapped a skittish wolf boy in a corner when he clearly sensed a predator and someone he didn't know or trust?

"Dias," Cooper called. Dias nodded, looking at his lover who was closely followed by Noah and Addison. Dias explained the situation, and Noah nodded, squeezing past Dias and walking to Max undeterred. He waved a hand in front of the smaller boy's face to get him to pay attention and Max's eyes slowly went to his brother.

"Max, it's me. You can trust Dias, ok? Right now we need to leave," Noah persisted. Max looked confused but nodded as Noah bent to pick up Max's bag and took his arm, dragging him from the stacks. Max looked at Dias as they passed, giving him a warning, but stuck close to Noah as they left and he explained they were leaving and going to Cooper and Dias' place for a while.

"Why?" Max asked as they walked down the hallway. Noah swallowed and looked at Addison who shrugged as if to say 'he's your brother.' Max now stopped in his tracks and pulled hard against Noah, refusing to go forward. "Why, what's going on?" he demanded now, crossing his arms and angrily glaring. "Where's Antonio?" he asked now in a smaller voice, connecting what was happening now with them.

"Max. We'll tell you when you're safe, ok? Please, we need to go," Cooper said and tried to reach for him. Max pulled back furiously and ran into Addison who set a hand on his shoulder. They all knew he had a right to be confused and upset. He hadn't had the easier life and he immediately went into combat mode when unexpected things happened.

Addison now took Max's shoulder and spun him around. "Look, it's your dad, trust us please," he begged. Immediately Max nodded and went forward, now willingly walking beside Noah again. "I told you not to treat him like a kid," Addison explained. Cooper let out an exasperated breath and shook his head but followed the boys out with Dias.

As Max walked he could only swallow the fear he felt. His father was alive, either Bruce, Dustin or both and they had lied to him. He had known it, he supposed. He had always known it. He could just feel it. He knew he would truly know if they were dead and when they told him he had reason to believe otherwise. He never really trusted they were dead and he guessed he wouldn't until he saw their demise. Now he wasn't sure if he was more upset about his father being around or about not being able to trust the man he had started to trust. Antonio lied to him and now he felt like he couldn't trust him which was sad. Who could he trust? Reese, he supposed, but Reese must have known, too. Frustrated, he swallowed a growl and focused on the moment instead.

Elena regrouped the pack where they parked the SUV and tried to figure out what to do. The mutts had weapons but they could be going after Max or her children right then. The Alpha glanced over at Reese to see him holing a quickly bought ice pack to the side of his head. "We need to go after them again, but we're sticking together and we're being cautious," she announced. The pack nodded willingly to go along with anything that didn't get them killed or worse.

Max paced back and forth in the living room getting more agitated by the moment. Noah had been ordered not to tell and it had been implied, well, more than, when Cooper spoke to Antonio that morning. "Tell me what happened," Max demanded, looking at them again. Dias and Cooper exchanged exasperated glances, and Noah gave Max a look that should have made him back down from a wolf higher up on the chain but he didn't. Anger coursed through his body as he paced. Why couldn't they treat him like an adult for once? Given all he'd been through he thought they would quit treating him like this.

Addison leaned against the wall watching the boy and feeling bad about his frustration. It wasn't fair to leave him out of something he was the center of. "Can you tell me and I can tell him?" Addison asked Noah who shook his head.

"Why the fuck not?" Max growled, glaring at his brother. Noah sighed frustrated but kept his mouth clamped shut, not daring to disobey the Alpha. Addison had to admit she was as scary as hell, when she wanted to be that was. Max shouted, frustrated, and turned to escape the room, knocking over an expensive looking statue on the way. No one said a word as he left, but Noah tracked his footfalls to the kitchen where he stopped, fuming, he assumed.

Max fumed in the kitchen, knowing he wasn't being grown up about this like he should be, but he was beyond frustrated. His father was out there attacking the people he cared for and he wasn't even being told the details. He paced as his phone pinged and absentmindedly he took the phone out and unlocked it, looking at the text. _Come outside and no one has to get hurt, son_ he read. Max stifled a gasp and looked out the balcony doors to the yard. A dark figure stood there. Silently he set his phone down on the island counter and stepped towards the door. He opened it as quietly as he could and went outside to see his father standing in the middle of the yard. His breath could be seen in the air as he stood waiting and gesturing for him to come forward.

Dustin stood and watched his son come onto the porch. Bruce had him first, before he had met Bruce, but that was shortly after the boy was kidnapped so he was raised by both men. He looked better than when they saw him last time, but he was still too small and too thin. He wouldn't be good for much except as a tool right then, but he was willing to work with that. Right now he just wanted to send a message to the pack. "Hurry," Dustin commanded. Max looked at him scared but tried to gather his courage as he walked forward and down the steps.

Max walked up to one of the men who had served as his father and his tormentor his whole life. The man quickly grabbed him and hugged him close and tight, whispering in his ear. "They will all die because of you unless you come to me when I call," he warned. Max stiffened as Dustin let the boy go and spun him around, wrenching his arm behind his back and covering his mouth as he yanked up and Max screamed. He dropped the boy now as he heard footsteps and voices and disappeared back into the forest, taking off as fast as possible. He'd change when he got the chance to get away sooner.

As soon as Addison heard the scream he ran. The animal inside him roared at the thought of the mate he's chosen, not with Addison's consent, in trouble. His Lion controlled his every thought and emotion as he raced for the back door with the rest of them. When he was out the door he saw Max on the ground cradling his arm. He also saw a dark shadow disappear into the woods. With a growl he took off for the woods, knowing they would take care of Max. He heard someone running with him and looked to see Dias keeping up with him. Dias nodded at him as they caught the scent and chased. Addison could feel his teeth growing longer as the thrill of the chase took over.

Noah fell down beside Max as did Cooper. Max looked as if he was in pain but he refused to cry. He just gritted his teeth and stared at the ground, trying to focus on anything but the pain. "I'll call the doctor and Antonio," Cooper said, seeing Max wasn't going to respond to him at all since he wasn't paying attention to Noah. Antonio had already explained the 'no hospital rule,' but now he needed to let the pack know he'd totally failed. He was angrier than he had been in a long time at himself. He hadn't failed a child so much in a very long time and it felt awful.

As Cooper turned away, Noah looked towards the woods wanting to kill the mutt who hurt Max and kept hurting him, Elena would kill him but she hadn't forbidden it so Noah got up quickly, sending Max an apology and running towards the woods. He crashed into the underbrush and dropped to catch the scent. He smelt not only the mutt but Addison, too. Dias barely had a scent since he was a vampire but he could follow Addison's cat scent instead.

Max took a deep breath, trying to force the pain from his arm and looking up. Noah and Cooper had come but he hadn't noticed them leave. What had happened? Max thought, but it was a dumb question. As soon as he looked at the woods he knew where Noah was. Max cursed and got up, swearing more at the pain, but he had to find Noah. He couldn't let his brother get hurt for him. He might have been angry at him before, but Noah was just looking out for him. He would forgive him if only he was ok. Max took a deep shuttering breath, trying to ignore the pain as he cradled his arm and stumbled into the woods dizzily. Max bent with a cringe to catch the scent which he wasn't yet very good at but he caught it and took off as fast as he could in this much pain. Noah, please be ok, Max thought as he stumbled through the forest, finding as much strength as he could to go on.


	15. Ch 15 Predator's Edge

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank SheWolf13 for her excellent editing skills and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**.

Ch 15 Predators Edge

Antonio burst out the back door where Cooper had originally said Max was. When they got to the house they found no one. Where is my son? Antonio screamed in his mind, knowing the boy wasn't his son but it felt like it. He was put in charge of Max and he would not fail him. As soon as he got to the back door he flew across the porch and jumped to the ground, crouching to catch any scent he could. Finding it, he looked at Elena who nodded so he surged forward into the forest looking for Max and Noah or anyone really. He was out for blood and he found himself snarling as he ran trying to find his family members.

Noah rushed through the forest using everything Nick, Reese and the pack had taught him to find the mutt. Noah could picture in his mind what he would do to the mutt who hurt his brother. It was Noah's job to protect Max and he couldn't. Now he was hurt and probably terrified as well and it was his fault. He'd never forgive himself for letting this happen. Ahead he heard a roar and hurried faster, knowing he had found them finally.

Max gulped air as he ran, trying to keep from falling over as he tried to find Noah and Addison. They didn't know how dangerous Dustin could be. He would take Noah and snap him in half before he did the same to Addison, all the while laughing and finding it the most fun he'd had in years. Thinking this, Max set aside his pain even more to get to the people he cared for. He knew he loved Addison, or as much as he could in his own way, but he didn't realize how much he cared for his brother until he was in trouble. Finally Max heard them ahead and was thankful he had been practicing tracking and everything else since he could remember. If he hadn't he would have been screwed being in this much pain and this dizzy.

Reese had never run so fast in his life, he thought, but that was a lie. He knew he had, but it always either felt like things were going in fast or slow motion when he was running for his life or to save the ones he loved. He kept pace with Nick and Tonio who he could tell were equally as panicked. A pack member, multiple young pack members were in grave danger and they weren't there to protect them. The wolves inside them roared and slammed at the doors of their minds, trying to get free with all the tension and anxiety around the wolves were getting their way.

Max wasn't 100% sure of what he was seeing when he got to the clearing because his brain was going in a million different directions at once. Dustin was in wolf form and he was facing a Jaguar. Both were growling. Another werewolf was there in human form as well, but Max didn't recognize them. Where did the cat and the extra wolf come from? Max thought as he stood frozen. On the other side of the Jaguar, Dias was crouched with fangs bared, watching it all. "Dustin, stop," Max screamed at the big wolf who growled but didn't look at him. Where was Noah? Max thought, seeing the other wolf, but as soon as he thought this Noah came charging out of the woods in full wolf form. "Noah," Max yelled now as he jumped at Dustin at the same time as the Jaguar did. Max rushed forward, but in a second the other man ran forward to block him.

Max stopped and snarled at the man who only laughed and grabbed Max's good arm, pulling him forward. "Dustin's little boy? How pathetic," he said. Max growled and pulled up his knee, kneeing the man in the crotch, hard. This was one move he knew even the smallest person could do and inflict a nice amount of damage. The man let go of Max and fell to the ground. Max jumped back and saw a gun drop from the other wolf's pocket. With a grin Max dove for the weapon and grabbed it, backing up and pointing it at the man who looked up with a glare and then froze at the weapon pointed at him.

"Take it easy," the man said now in a calmer but still strained voice. He was clearly still in pain but he understood the main concern was the gun. The younger werewolf clearly saw the man was on alert but he wasn't as concerned. He clearly didn't understand the boy and his training.

"Fuck off," Max growled and shot the gun. The wolf fell backwards instantly dead with the boy's shot to his forehead. Max turned the gun towards Dustin now who was fighting with the Lion and , Max aimed the gun biting his lip. "Noah," Max screamed, trying to get the other boy's attention. He had to save his brother and this was the only way. Max's other arm throbbed as he aimed and shot. Noah hadn't heard him, but Max was fairly certain that when Dustin pushed Noah away he could get him. Max squeezed off one shot which winged past both werewolves, who had moved a split second before hand, and shot off into the forest.

At the sound of gunshots the werewolves moving through the forest looked up. Antonio swore and hurried faster and Elena instantly worried. A weapon would change their whole game and their plans. The boys could all be dead now within seconds. She had to get there before anything happened and a bullet took away some of their youngest members. "We'll get there in time," Reese assured, talking himself into feeling better as he always did during these situations. Nick swallowed the fear he felt forcing himself to just move forward. Noah needed him and he needed to be there.

Swearing, Max aimed the gun again to shoot but he was suddenly grabbed from behind. Dias was by his side and had grabbed him around the stomach, hauling him back and taking the gun from him and flinging it to the ground. Max shrieked at the pain in his arm and the frustration he felt at not being able to do anything. Dias ignored the boy, concentrating on saving him instead of making him happy in that moment. He'd be happier if he lived, the man was sure.

"DIAS," Cooper's scream reverberated throughout the woods. He was clearly as worried as everyone else was. Without a word Dias pulled Max back through the trees to find his lover, but Max couldn't protest through the pain in his arm and the terror he felt for Noah. His father would kill his brother, was all he could think and then he began to struggle against the man without even realizing it, screaming for Noah as noises surrounded them.

Cooper looked at Dias, bringing Max with him, and sighed in relief. His lover and his main charge were ok. He smiled at the man and rushed forward to greet them just as Max started screaming about Noah who must be trying to fight the boy's father. Instantly he grabbed Max to calm him down but he honestly couldn't blame him. If it was his brother he would be screaming, too. He couldn't save his own brother so long ago, so he knew how Max would feel if anything happened to Noah. Instantly he turned towards the clearing, debating about going in there, when more members suddenly burst from the woods. The Alpha and Enforcer, Elena and Clay, veered for the fight immediately along with Antonio while Nick pulled Reese off course and they headed this way. Another man Cooper wasn't familiar with who was a red head went with Nick and Reese.

"It's ok," Nick said immediately and reached for Max. Dias let him go and Nick brought him to the ground as Max fought him, still yelling that Noah needed him. Reese crouched down as well talking to him lowly, and he finally understood the pack was here which only made him more confused and angry.

"Go help Noah," Max growled, struggling against their hold, "Stop touching me and go help Noah," he screamed. Reese looked at Nick who nodded to him. The young werewolf took Max's other arm helping Nick push him to the ground since he refused to calm down. "Stop, why aren't you helping him?" he cried just as Nick took his hurt arm by accident and he screamed, making the boy's voice horse and tears of frustration and pain spill down his cheeks. He couldn't control anything that was happening around him and it was making him crazy which was part of the reason for the struggle.

"Elena and Clay are helping Noah, Max, please," Reese said as Max closed his mouth and looked over at him with a grimace of pain. "We're going to help you mate," he said next. Max looked untrustingly at Nick and then nodded to Reese, moving towards him. Nick looked at Reese confused. As the older wolf he should be the trusted party, but Max clearly did not want Nick's help. Nick could guess why, but they would figure it all out later when they were out of danger.

Antonio burst into the clearing with the others in time to see a giant Jaguar snapping at a huge wolf and a smaller wolf biting the side of the large wolf who snapped back at him, not being effective as he tried to dodge two predators both smaller than him but just as fierce. A man was also dead on the ground shot in the forehead, but they ignored him for now, concentrating on who they could save. "Noah, back down," Elena ordered, but the small wolf didn't hear or just ignored. She swore and looked at Clay who watched her now before they both nodded and looked at Antonio. Werewolves in wolf form were serious business and even young werewolves in wolf form were not something a wolf in human should be up against, but Dustin would kill Noah if they didn't do something and soon.

"Tonio, get on Noah's other side," Elena ordered, and the man nodded and did as he was told while Clay and Elena circled from the other side. The plan was distract and grab, letting Addison fight the wolf if he wanted since he wasn't their jurisdiction but Noah was and he was about to be killed. Elena and Clay both picked up giant rocks and yelled at Dustin, confusing him when they threw the objects. It worked and Dustin snapped to the side growling, giving Antonito and Clay, having moved to the other side, the opportunity to grab Noah and pull him back. Noah snapped and bit Tonio, but the man didn't hold it against him. He wasn't himself at all.

As the wolves pulled back, Dustin pulled back his lips and snarled at them before he turned and took off. The Jaguar snarled and immediately took after him even when Elena called, but again, he wasn't their jurisdiction as much as they wanted to help him. He was old enough to make the decisions, not being in the pack that was. "Change, Noah," Elena ordered as she watched them go. There was no way to change in time to catch him, so they would need to wait for another time. It was driving her nuts to let him go, but it was best for her pack for now. Elena looked over to see Tonio and Clay holding fast to Noah who was finally starting to understand them and who they were. Finally he started to change and Elena breathed a sigh of relief. No one was killed and she would take slightly maimed over killed any day.

"Clay," Elena called now. The Enforcer nodded and took off after Elena into the woods again. They might not be able to stop Dustin, but they were going to try and save Addison anyway. He might be old enough to decide, but he was still a kid and he shouldn't be left alone to die in the woods from a werewolf attack. They would help him in any way they could, and if he actually managed to inflict some damage on Dustin maybe they could feed two wolves with one deer as they liked to say, twisting the traditional two birds and one stone saying.

"Where's Noah?" Max asked in a pained voice as he squeezed Nick's hand. The two werewolves had finally gotten him to calm down, but he was still anxious about Noah. As he asked, though, Antonio came back through the clearing, followed by Noah, and Max breathed a sigh of relief seeing the other boy was ok. Immediately Noah went to Max and kneeled beside him. He was wearing Antonio's long buttoned down shirt and nothing else but it didn't matter. He hugged Max being careful of his arm and apologized, and Max did the same, telling him he was an idiot for going after Dustin. Noah only shook his head and grinned, knowing he and Max would both catch hell for going into a dangerous situation.

"Glad you're ok, both of you," Antonio grinned and kneeled beside them. Max winced when his arm was moved a bit and Antonio looked down seeing its odd placement. It was obviously broken which made the man want to go and find Dustin all over again. He suppressed his anger, though, and helped Max up to get him to the doctor. Hopefully Clay and Elena would find Addison alive and be able to help him. He assured Max of this when he asked as well and he hoped it was true.

Antonio eventually picked Max up to bring him back even if he protested but it was the best way for now. The boy seemed to be pulling away from him and refusing to look at him, and the older werewolf could guess why but he'd deal with it later. As darkness fell they entered the backyard of the house and found the doctor waiting. Setting Max down, Tonio and Nick helped him out of his coat and shirt, having to shred them with scissors to get them off because any little movement was excruciating painful.

"Set him on the table, lay him down," the doctor ordered and then asked Tonio to hold Max's shoulder's while Nick took his legs and Reese his other arm. He had explained it was dislocated and he had a spiral fracture. The doctor pulled down and then pushed back in a quick motion and Cooper covered Max's mouth to silence his scream since there were neighbours next door and close by. Thankfully, their son was visiting grandma that week, Cooper thought as he struggled to keep a hold of his emotions. This should not have happened and he could only blame himself. He wasn't sure if he was cut out to deal with werewolves.

When Max's eyes lids fluttered shut and he relaxed he passed out. Cooper let go of his mouth just as everyone else let him go and the doctor started on binding him up and casting his arm. "How much time did he spend with Max?" Antonio asked now, angrily looking at the man who was supposed to be taking care of his son. "He's just a kid. How can you expect that he can take care of himself?" Tonio growled and moved towards Cooper, but Dias intercepted him with a growl, getting in between them.

"Calm down," Nick commanded, stepping up beside his father and taking his arm. "Dad, please," Nick said and tried to pull him back, but Tonio shrugged him off. "Max needs you," Nick said, grabbing his father's arm again. Tonio growled and looked over at Max now. His face softened for a moment before he looked over at the other supernatural.

"We are done with you," Tonio growled, looking at Cooper now who nodded. He wasn't surprised. Give him one task and he screws up so much he almost got a young boy killed. Reese looked surprised over at Nick and Antonio. He had never seen Antonio this angry before but he knew if it was his son then he'd be just as angry. Tonio turned and watched the doctor work on Max, anxious for him to be done so he could leave and take Max and his family back home to safety.

Noah looked at his brother wishing he could do more for him. He tried to save Max but he messed up and he didn't think he really did anything with Dustin as a wolf but give him a few superficial bites. How did he ever think he could take on a wolf that big and bad? Well, he knew he couldn't actually beat him, but he thought if he could hold him long enough to wait for the other wolves he might have helped take him down. Noah sighed and felt Reese's hand on his shoulder now and leaned into the touch. He knew he was in some serious trouble but he thought it was worth it anyway.

Clay and Elena raced through the forest trailing Addison and Dustin's scent. Elena seriously wanted him dead but it put her pack at too much of a risk to not kill him now. They would eventually. This was a rescue mission, not a death mission, even if she wanted it to be. They had heard a lot of crashes and growling ahead, but the noise had moved before the two could get there. The crashing and growling had seemed to move throughout the whole forest but had finally died down. It felt as if they had been walking for hours but finally they heard the faint sound of breathing. Elena looked over at Clay and they both ran forward. They almost stumbled over the boy in the dark. Immediately Elena dropped to her knees and felt for his pulse. It was faint but there so it was the boy who was breathing. They were hoping Addison had hurt the werewolf just as much and they were both down for the count and so they had been tracking the sounds of breaths across the forest but they found only the young shapshifter. It wasn't a high hope and it definitely hadn't been realized.

"He's alive," she informed as she quickly felt for breaks and wounds. He was pretty beat up and a few things were broken, but they could move him without hurting him too much. Clay knew what Elena was thinking and he bent, helping her roll him over so he could pick the boy up. They owed him now for his help so they would take care of him, even if he wasn't a wolf. They knew if they brought him home his parents would not help. They had tried to place themselves far from their supernatural heritage, only telling their kids because it was as impossible to hide as werewolf heritage was.

When the doctor was done, Antonio immediately lifted Max into his arms. He wanted to be back on his own territory and be able to protect his family from there. Without listening to anyone's protest Tonio left, leaving Nick to apologize in his wake and gather the others to leave. That was a reversed situation. He'd never had to apologize for his father before. Tonio had to apologize for him a lot but never the other way around. Cooper waved off Nick knowing this wasn't his fault. As soon as they left, Dias turned to Cooper to speak or to comfort the man, but the back door opened again and Elena and Clay brought in Addison. Cooper swore and Dias ran to stop the doctor from leaving. "Where is everyone?" Elena immediately asked, setting the naked and bloody boy down just as Dias came back in with the doctor who looked skeptically at the boy but setting down his bag and beginning again. Cooper explained, apologizing again, but Elena waved him off and looked at Clay worriedly. It sounded as if Antonio was pissed and it would not be a good thing to have one of the most powerful pack werewolves angry.

Reese, Noah and Morgan trailed Nick who trailed Antonio to Max's room. Gently he set Max down and undressed him the rest of the way, replacing his pants with pyjama bottoms. A shirt would have to wait for a while as his arm was bound to his chest and it would be difficult to help him without cooperation. Nick sighed and shook his head but waited as his father did what he felt he needed to do and then turned to them. "Not now, Nicholas," he said lowly. Reese and Noah looked at one another wide eyed and Morgan looked from one Sorrentino to the other.

Nick finally shooed them out when he knew he wouldn't get through to the stubborn man. He also knew Elena would be here soon and might be able to do a better job as the Alpha. Tonio turned from his son's retreating back and sat on the bed, looking down at Max. He looked peaceful for once, at least. The man sighed and set a hand on the boy's hand, watching his eye lids flutter as he slept. He was reminded of nights he sat by Nicky's bed and watched him sleep, but Max wasn't really his son and he wasn't a small boy like Nicky had been.

Nick stood outside Max's door with a hand on the hard wood and his head bent, not knowing what to do right then. His father seemed lost and his dad was never lost. Antonio had always guided him and always been there for him. When he was little and was crying or hurt, it was his father who picked him up and kissed and hugged him, and when he needed advice or guidance, it was his father who always knew what to do. All through his life his father had been there for him and had told him what to do. What did he do now without him? He knew he was being a bit dramatic because his father was alive and thriving on the other side of the door, but this was a father he wasn't as familiar with and he had no idea what to do. He rubbed his head and thought for a few moments before he knew where his priorities should be. The boys, they were his responsibility and had been through a lot, especially Noah, they needed him. With resolve he turned from the door and walked down the hallway.

Coming toward him and just topping the stairs, Nick saw Clay carrying a familiar blonde haired boy. Addison, the shape shifter. He looked like he had taken quite a beating. Clay nodded to him and at a nearby door which Nick opened so he could bring him inside. Elena followed him and walked behind Clay, touching Nick gently on the arm before she turned into the room and settled the boy. The pack owed him now and would take care of him until he recovered. Max would be happy about it, at least.

"Where's your father?" Elena asked as they both came out of the room and she shut the door quietly behind her. Both looked as if they were still looking for a fight, telling Nick the wolf had not been totally satisfied tonight and they would probably need a run and a proper hunt later on. Elena nodded and walked towards the door while Clay turned from them both and headed downstairs again. Nick looked between them and decided to follow Clay. He wasn't sure he wanted to be part of whatever would go on between the two wolves and he was anxious to get to the boys. He knew Reese would stick with Noah until Nick came, but the boy was his responsibility, his pseudo son, so he needed to be there.

Elena walked into the room and sighed, closing the door quietly. The bigger werewolf was across the room looking out Max's window while the boy slept peacefully. She glanced at his arm seeing it was bound. She hadn't known how hurt he was but she was glad it didn't seem to be a lot. No, the damage would probably be more psychological than physical. She didn't like that anymore than physical damage, but there was little she could do about it anyhow. "Tonio," she said gently. The man stayed put not acknowledging her for a moment before he turned knowing there might be some tension.

"I'm a rational man, Elena, and I will listen to you, but I don't want that man near him anymore. I thought he could protect him, but he couldn't. He let Max get hurt. He's just a kid. What was he thinking?" Antonio growled and then closed his eyes and took a deep breath, finding calm inside himself. He was quite practiced at this so he found it quickly and was able to look at Elena again and gage his reaction.

"I understand, but Cooper is the best person to help Max. He's not ok, Antonio. He's damaged and he needs help none of us can give him. Did Cooper tell you Max went off on his own and went willingly to see his father? That's the reason Max got hurt. Cooper could not prevent it unless he physically kept Max in that room and you know no one can make Max do what they want," she said. Antonio looked surprised over at the boy and back at her.

"Why would he go to them? Why wouldn't he have run?" Tonio asked, confused. Elena shrugged and looked down at Max. No one could guess his motives and even trying to contemplate them would make your head spin. He'd have to ask what the hell he was thinking, putting himself and Noah, everyone really, in danger like that.

"We need Cooper, you need to apologize," she insisted. Tonio sighed and nodded. It had been a very long time since he had miss stepped and it didn't feel good. Immediately he nodded and cast a glance at Max. He was aware he had referred to the boy as his son but that's how he felt. Even if Max didn't feel the same way yet he hoped he would eventually. Elena intercepted the man as he walked across the room and hugged him. Instantly he threw his arms around her and picked her up off the floor in his famous bear hug. "Good luck," she smiled and he nodded, leaving the room now.

Elena turned to Max and sighed, walking to the bed and sat down. The boy's chest was rising and falling gently. She reached out a hand and touched his broken arm, feeling anger. This should not have happened. Not just because he was pack and no mutt should be on pack land but because Max should have listened to his protectors and should not have put himself in danger. They would be having a very long talk when he was awake. He obviously did not understand that putting himself in danger also put others in danger but he would soon.

Noah had been checked over and fussed over enough to make him pull away from any further attention. Reese understood but was staying close to his brother just in case he wanted to talk. When Nick walked into the room, Noah sighed and sunk into the couch a bit more. The older man didn't look amused and immediately Reese sat forward a bit, biting his lip. Biting his lip was a habit he rarely indulged in these days and he knew it meant he was stressed. Nick gestured for Noah to sit up and reluctantly he did as Nick came forward and stood over him with crossed arms. Noah hated when he did this and immediately he coloured.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Nick asked. Normally he would have been checking Noah over to make sure he was ok but he knew the other boy was fine from having spoken to the others. "You went after a full grown werewolf who is a sadistic man eater who tortures and kills for fun. Noah, you're barely grown yet, so how the hell did you think you would take him down?" Nick asked. Noah swallowed and explained about holding him off until the others got there. Nick threw up his hands exasperated and then fell into a nearby chair.

"Nick's right, Noah, you could have been killed. Even I wouldn't have done that," Reese said lowly. Nick shot Reese a look, telling him he had this, and the other boy nodded and sat back, staying out of it. Reese often wasn't sure what exactly his role was. On the one, hand he was under Nick's jurisdiction, but he was also in charge of the younger boys in a way. He was caught in between it felt like a lot of the time. Having Morgan here helped since he was only a bit older than him but having someone his own age here might be a bit better. He wasn't sure if there would be any more werewolves coming to the pack but he could only hope.

"I know, but he was right there and if I could help then Max would be ok. He wouldn't have to worry about his dad anymore," Noah said. Nick nodded knowing the boy's heart was in the right place and maybe if the opponent was smaller or less experienced then he would have been in a bit better of a position. He was a much better fighter now and was also bigger and more competent now but he was in no way ready to take on mutts, and Nick was pissed and shaken that Noah had put himself in such trouble.

"Noah, I know you were just trying to help, but next time you put yourself at such a risk I'm going to personally beat the crap out of you," Nick warned. Noah nodded now, paling a bit and knowing he had messed up. He wasn't sure if Nick would actually do this but he got the message. Putting himself in danger was a not a good thing to do and the pack took it seriously. He knew he'd be getting it from Elena as well and probably Reese too. The only person who wouldn't reprimand him was probably Morgan who was only leaning against the wall with crossed arms watching. Morgan didn't feel it was his place to reprimand anyone since he was so new and didn't yet have a real place in the pack he felt. Still, he'd keep trying and hopefully be a significant member someday.

Antonio played with the cars keys in his hand and sighed, looking at Cooper's door. Finally the man shook his head and rang the doorbell, hearing it echo through the home. After a few moments he heard footsteps and Dias opened the door looking at Tonio through the screen. The man sighed and opened the door the rest of the way and then crossed his arms, looking down at the other man. "Can I help you?" he asked in an annoyed voice. Antonio deserved this, he knew, but he took a deep breath and went forward with what he needed to do.

"I need to speak to your husband. I was wrong," Tonio explained. Dias cocked an eyebrow looking as if he wanted to just shut the door in his face, but he opened the door for him and called into the house. The werewolf nodded and stepped inside as Cooper appeared wiping sweat from his forehead and looking as if he just came back from a workout. Cooper instantly nodded to Antonio and invited him into the living room. Cooper had learned a lot throughout his hard life and forgiveness had been a lesson that came hard for him but he knew it only benefitted him in the end.

As the werewolf sat across from the other man, a boy appeared in the doorway. He looked exactly like Dias and immediately the vampire stood and went to him, shooing him from the room, but Antonio imagined he stayed close to listen in. Antonio apologized and focused on explaining how much they needed Cooper for Max's sanity. To the bigger man's surprise the half demon accepted the apology and said he would be happy to keep helping. Tonio wasn't sure it would be this easy but apparently he had totally misjudged the other man and he was happy he had. Now the werewolf just had to swallow his own pride and concentrate on his family's health and safety no matter how he really felt.

Everything seemed to be black for a very long time and Max had no idea what time it was or what year they were in. He didn't know what had happened or if he was just waking from a dream or had been out cold for a while. He was way too groggy to tell. As he opened his eyes and blinked against the light in his room he moved and then yelled when pain rippled through his arm. Immediately his bedroom door opened and Nick saw Max wide eyed and looking panicked at his arm and around. "Max, you got hurt. Lay still," the man instructed as he heard footsteps.

Max looked over confused and then he seemed to remember and gasped. As Nick reached the bed he heard footsteps behind him and knew his father or one of the boys had heard Max too. Max lay back now cringing as Nick sat and he saw his father come around the side of the bed and smile. The older werewolf hadn't slept much since the incident and Nick could tell by the bags under his eyes that he wasn't thinking straight right then. Maybe he'd go grab a bat and knock the old man out. Nick shook his head of these thoughts and concentrated on Max.

"Is Dustin dead?" Max asked, looking at Antonio now. The man cringed at the mistrust and anger there about Dustin being alive in the first place when they had told him he was dead. The older werewolf reached out his hand to touch the boy but he pulled back.

"No," Antonio answered and Max nodded now, looking down at the bed covers. He pulled at a string with a sigh and then looked up with a stone like gaze. "It's very early, or late depending on your perspective, do you want to come to my room?" Tonio asked. Max always slept better with other people, but the man knew Max's answer before he even finished the question.

"No, where's Reese?" Max asked. Tonio swallowed the pain and anger and asked Nick to get the other boy who had been sleeping down the hall. Tonio had wondered who else the boy had begun to trust in the house and apparently Reese topped the list which wasn't a surprise. Reese was easy to trust and he was a good guy, but Tonio still could not help but feel like he was being cast aside by the boy.

Max avoided the man's gaze as Nick came back with a half asleep Reese. The young werewolf stifled a yawn but willingly walked to Max's bed and crawled up and over to Max. Max smiled a bit and moved to Reese with a hiss, curling up to the boy but keeping his injured arm on the side away from the bed. Reese tucked Max's head under his chin and they lay there content. Quietly Tonio got up and left, followed by Nick who looked once more at the boys before he left, closing the door almost, too.

"Do you feel better, mate?" Reese asked and Max nodded into his chest. Reese chuckled and let him feel calm in the older werewolf's presence. Reese liked taking the younger boys under his wing and figured it was good practice if he ever wanted to be a father. He wasn't quite sure since he had sworn off women forever, but he supposed he didn't know. He did love teaching and being a mentor like Nick, so he supposed it would be nice someday. He was pleased at least he was starting to figure Max out. Since he came he had tried to put on the face of a much older person and tried to push everyone away, but as he trusted them more and more he was showing his younger side. One would almost think he was a normal kid until he went for a smoke or looked at you in a certain way. Then you knew, but at times like this he seemed just like anyone's younger kid brother. Loving and needing to be loved. Max needed a lot of love, this they all knew.

"You know I knew about your father, or both of them, being alive, too. It wasn't just Antonio," Reese mentioned softly. Max stiffened but said nothing which Reese was not surprised about. He tended to shut down when he didn't like the conversation. "You can still trust him, Max, just like you trust me," he told him. Max still said nothing to this and the older werewolf gave him a few minutes. Finally Max got up hissing at the pain again and turned away from Reese. Reese swore inwardly at this, thinking he had just pushed Max away, but he continued to watch him, sitting up in bed a bit.

Max opened his dresser drawer with one hand and took out his smokes and lighter, going to his window seat and opening the window. They both knew he wasn't supposed to be smoking in here, but Reese said nothing as he did it knowing it kept him calm. The puppies had been doing a good job at keeping him calm lately, too, but they were now sequestered in Noah's room so they didn't hurt Max by accident. "You didn't have a choice," Max said finally when he was half way through his smoke. Reese snorted at that.

"Neither did Antonio. He has to listen to the Alpha, too," the older werewolf reminded the boy. Max rolled his eyes at this and shook his head, finishing the smoke. He flung it in the dish and shut the window, shivering a bit as he walked towards the bed. "Bathroom," Reese reminded and Max rolled his eyes but obeyed him, going to the washroom to brush his teeth and use mouthwash as well as body spray. Anything was better to them than the smoke smell, even having their senses clogged a bit by the cologne.

"Antonio's older and he's supposed to be my dad now or something, right? So he can't lie to me," Max told the older boy as he crawled back onto the bed being careful with his arm but hissing with the movement all the same. Reese sighed as he settled and let Max settle against him again. Reese took this as Max saying he didn't trust the man anymore which was why Reese was here instead of Antonio. He wasn't quite sure what he could do about this so he said nothing and just silently let Max lay there and think being comforted by his presence. Reese knew he had to fix this but he wasn't quite sure how right then. He knew he'd figure it out eventually just like he always figured out how to help Noah.

Antonio sat with his head in his hands, not able to make sleep come. He hadn't even changed out of his jeans yet because he knew it would be impossible. Max didn't trust him anymore and he still had to speak to him about what he'd done. Putting himself in danger and shooting someone point blank in the head. What kid does that? Max wasn't a kid, but he was at the same time and it was so hard to find the line with him. He was by far the most difficult kid he'd ever had to help just because he never was the same from day to day. The older werewolf felt he was only failing Max now. He was starting to question himself and his fathering fom the first time since he held his new born son in his hands. Nicky was so small and he knew then he had such a responsibility to protect this little boy. From that moment he was a father and always would be one, whether it was with his biological children or adopted. He'd never felt so lost or unsure, though.

Like his father, Nick had no way of sleeping that night so he paced like he usually did in his room. They'd replaced the hardwood floor many times from this habit, but he could never stop. He figured they had the money to replace it anyway so it didn't matter at all. Nick finally stopped when he heard a knock on his door and Noah slipped in holding both puppies that were wired for sound. He set them down on the floor and they started racing around and playing, running around Nick and only stopping for a moment to sniff him before they returned to playing again.

"I know I'm supposed to be in my room thinking about what I did, but I really wanted to talk," Noah said. Nick sighed but smiled and shook his head, gesturing for Noah to sit. Nick sat down beside him when he was settled and waited for him to talk. Nick had definitely gotten a lot better at talking since the boys came. As he started speaking both puppies raced up and tried to jump onto the bed but quickly gave up when Brick fell on Aiden and they started fighting again. "God, its 3 am and their still going," Noah sighed and Nick chuckled as he watched them. They'd settle down soon. They were always more anxious and rambunctious when Max wasn't around.

"Max shot that guy in the head, right?" Noah asked and Nick nodded. They had disposed of the body afterwards which had been a bit more difficult than normal. Usually the bodies they buried were killed in hand to hand fighting not with a weapon like a gun. It might be normal for them to use a pipe to break someone legs or something like this but guns and knives were usually taboo. Yet, Max had picked it up as if he were an expert and shot the man point blank. They were still confused about it of course. "Why?" Noah asked now, which was the million dollar question, honestly.

"It was probably the closest weapon he had and he was also hurt, so I suppose that's why," Nick said. Noah nodded, still not fully understanding. He had held and shot guns before and he didn't particularly like them, but would he shoot an opponent dead without even thinking about it? Especially if the opponent was weaponless himself. He wasn't sure. Maybe if the mutt was attacking his family or pack which he supposed Max saw the mutt as attacking them and his family and he had no other way. Noah wasn't quite sure if he could look another person in the eye and murder them, though. When push came to shove, maybe, but he wasn't sure. Neither of them said anything after that, but Nick knew it was just Noah needing to think but wanting company. Noah did that a lot so he wouldn't begrudge him of it at all. The man was just thankful Noah wasn't hurt. By all accounts he should be ripped to shreds now.

Antonio turned the doorknob to the room they had placed Addison in to recover. He figured if he wasn't going to sleep he may as well look in on the boy. The man wasn't surprised to see Morgan sitting by his bed asleep. He found when it came to Morgan he liked to have a place or a set thing he was supposed to do. Often he just made a place for himself here and this time it seemed to be watching out for Addison. He had watched Max for a bit, too, feeling bonded to the boy but quickly switched when he felt Addison wasn't getting enough pack attention. Morgan was a good man with a very caring heart. Being brought up in the wilds of Newfoundland with no ties to anyone but his family which gave him a real sense of loyalty and what was important in life. Though he was still a wanderer, they were looking forward to the day when he would settle down and keep a place in New York State, making it easier to contact him and protect him as well.

Antonio smiled slightly and walked to the bed, looking down on Addison. He was still unconscious which was probably a good thing considering the extent of his brutal beating. They would take care of him as long as he was here and needed help. When Tonio was satisfied that Addison was fine, or as fine as he could be, he took a blanket from the Hope chest at the end of the bed and walked to Morgan, spreading it over him. No, he thought, he would never stop being a care taker. It was in his blood, it seemed. Satisfied that everyone was as taken care of as they would be for the night, he left the room and walked down the hallway and stairs to his office. If he couldn't sleep then he would work, he figured, and leave his worries for the next day which was rapidly approaching.


	16. Ch 16 Tortured Trust

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank SheWolf13 for her excellent editing skills and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**.

Ch 16 Tortured Trust

Max, finally feeling safe, fell into a fitful sleep. Reese fell asleep shortly after, knowing they would all miss another day of work and school due to the incident and none of them really sleeping either. When Max awoke a few hours later it was due to his throbbing arm. Quietly he shifted out from under Reese's arms and crawled off the bed. First he grabbed the pain pills he found on his dresser and swallowed them before he took his smoke out and had one before he left the room. Immediately his nose smelt someone familiar and his head whipped around.

"Addison?" Max said confused and went directly to the room he smelt the man who he knew to be his mate, even if the other person didn't know it. When he opened the door he saw the other boy lying in the bed looking beat up and unconscious and suddenly it all clicked. Addison was the Lion. That was why he smelt so different. He had figured the other boy was a supernatural but he wasn't sure what kind until now. Slowly Max walked across the room seeing Morgan asleep in the nearby chair but he ignored him. As carefully as he could Max got onto the bed and shifted so he was curled up against the boy. He relaxed and put his good arm around him, snuggling in close and closing his eyes. Sleep came easily and was for once very peaceful.

Reese awoke minus one brother and panicked for a moment looking around. He smelt the lingering smell of his smoke, but the bed was cold as if he hadn't been there for a while. Quickly he got up and followed his trail to a room down the hall. He should have known he'd find Addison here. Quietly he opened the door to see Max curled up against the boy who had an arm around him as well. At least he seemed to be getting a good sleep. Behind him he heard approaching footsteps and saw Antonio who only looked in the room and shook his head with an 'I give up' expression. He couldn't really blame the man. Max was a force to be reckoned with when it came to what he wanted.

"Sorry, he got away from me," Reese said, but Tonio shook his head, dismissing this and shutting the door so the boys could sleep. "At least there not having sex," he said and Antonio ground his teeth at this but said nothing. The younger werewolf could tell he was coasting on no sleep and lots of worry, but when he suggested the man go to bed, he waved him off and muttered something about a company meeting before he turned towards his room. Reese presumed he was going to have a shower so he started towards the stairs, running a hand through his sleep messed hair. He figured he may as well start making the barrel's full of coffee now. They would all need it.

The young werewolf heard voices as he walked down the hallway and smelt the very welcoming smell of fresh brewed coffee. As he walked into the kitchen he saw Elena, Nick and Clay sitting at the smaller kitchen table. Reese nodded to them and grabbed some coffee and fruit, going to sit at the table. He knew they'd tell him if they wanted privacy, but Nick only winked at him while Elena greeted him warmly. "Didn't anyone sleep last night?" he chuckled and got a negative response. He figured no one but the boys would sleep, but when Noah appeared in the doorway followed by two rambunctious puppies he knew he was wrong. Noah waved to the pack members and followed the puppies to their dog dishes. They knew exactly when it was time to eat and they never let anyone forget it. Noah filled their dishes with food and got them new water before getting some coffee and fruit for himself.

"How's Max?" he asked and Reese informed him of the bedroom change. Elena's hand tightened on her coffee cup but she said nothing, and the young werewolf was nervous suddenly about letting him speak to Addison. He knew it was what would make Max happy but he was going against the people he trusted and loved. It felt wrong but right at the same time so, Reese decided to try something.

"Maybe letting him speak to Addison would make him happier. You know, make him want to be at school more and cooperate more," he suggested. Elena turned towards him with a cocked eyebrow and he flushed and looked away before he started again. "I'm just thinking maybe if he had a little lee way as long as there's rules maybe we'll get more out of him. Like he'll cooperate with Cooper or us more," he said and looked back up at her. Elena continued to look at him as did Noah with a surprised and cautious look in his eyes.

Max woke up when the dull throbbing in his arm got to be too much and he growled in complaint. He felt a warm body move beside him. Max stiffened at first as fear trickled down his stomach. No, he thought, no please, no, he begged but then took a sniff and relaxed immediately. Addison, it was only Addison which made his heart leap. He opened his eyes to look over and saw Addison looking at him but not moving. Instantly he smiled when he saw the other boy was awake. "Hey," he grinned and smiled and Max smiled back, greeting him. Max shifted up and pushed the pain aside so he could kiss the other boy full force. Addison wasn't surprised by the younger boy's straightforwardness anymore. He had actually come to expect it.

Just as Max was pulling back the door opened. Addison froze, but Max only grinned, glancing towards the door to see Elena walk in followed by Jeremy and Antonio. Addison sat up straighter looking a bit worried but Max didn't care. He figured he shouldn't have to hide what he felt which was perfectly fine and liking Addison should be fine. If it wasn't then he didn't really care. "How are you both feeling?" Jeremy asked first and sat down. Immediately he gestured Max forward and he obeyed with a sigh. He figured they wouldn't totally trust the doctor to help him and Jeremy would need to make sure it was done right. Jeremy carefully unbound Max's arm as he tensed and hissed at the pain but stayed put, showing he trusted the man to some degree.

Elena smiled slightly at this and looked over at Addison who was looking at the bed covers respectfully but on alert. Elena could tell the young boy had emotions for one of her youngest pack members. When Reese had mentioned that Max should be given more leeway she suspected something was up, but when she glanced at Noah and saw his uneasiness and that he was trying to evade her she knew something was up. When she pushed Noah, he looked at Reese to see what he said, but Elena leaned forward and blocked him so he could only see her. With a nudge from Nick, and Reese telling Noah to go ahead, he told them about the card and what they felt was best for him. She hadn't been happy but she knew they had a point, especially when Antonio came in and told them Max would do what they wanted if he got something in return. He understood and obeyed the owing system like with Karl and his puppies.

"I'm going to make you a deal," she said when Jeremy had the boy's bandage off. He looked up curious and Addison looked over at them now with a cocked eyebrow. "I've spoken to Reese and Noah and I know about the card and the deal at school," she continued. Max coloured and bit his lip while Addison looked a bit worried but said nothing. "I will let you two see one another in whatever capacity you want at school and under supervision anywhere else if you do everything you are told and that is expected of you, Max," she said. Max went wide eyed and immediately nodded.

"Do you understand what that means?" Jeremy asked quietly and Max looked at him and back at her with a nod but he looked uncertain. Sometimes Elena was so thankful for Jeremy's presence and his ability to read people that she wanted to kiss him which always made her make a face since Jeremy was like a father to her.

"That means you listen, do your chores, do what we tell you and try your best which includes when it comes time to deal with the Cure and your change, understand?" she asked. Max looked over at Addison who watched him but he said nothing. Max looked back at them and Elena was sure he would node to this agreeing, but he looked hesitant so she waited for him to speak. Maybe he felt he needed something else to be happy but she hoped not.

"Use your words," Jeremy reminded softly and Max snorted. The pack liked this sentence way too much and the boys always made fun of their use of it. Max winced now as Jeremy checked his arm and apologized softly. He was satisfied that the doctor had done a good job and knew Max's arm would heal. He might be small now but he would grow and need it in the future to protect the pack.

"What if you tell me to do something I don't think is right? I don't want to lose my half of the bargain just because I refuse to do something against my morals," Max said, looking at Jeremy and then the Alpha when Jeremy gazed at her, telling Max to direct his attention to her as he wasn't the decision maker anymore.

"I'll never to ask you to do something that goes against what you believe in, Max. If I believe something needs to be done that badly I will do it myself or one of the others will. That being said, that doesn't mean you can be stubborn and defy me using that excuse," she warned. Max nodded now and then agreed to the deal. Addison said nothing through this process which was probably a good thing. If he had an objection then he would voice it, but he seemed happy to be able to see Max and just as attached to the boy as Max was to him.

Addison sat and listened to the conversation wondering if he had a say at all. It's not as if he disagreed to any of it. He wanted to see Max as much as Max seemed to want to see him, but he still wasn't totally sure. Max was so young and small, at least compared to him. He was afraid it would seem as if he was dating a baby brother or something. There were technically 3 years between them, well, Max did just turn 15 but Addison would 18 in a few months so really the birthday wouldn't make a big difference. Even if Max was young and small, he couldn't deny the pull he felt towards the younger boy. There was something that made him want to be with Max no matter how it looked or how difficult it would be. It might just have to be one of those things that got better over time or easier maybe. He guessed he might just have to see where this was going and go from there. He knew this would probably not be the usual romantic candy and rose's relationship he was used to. He wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing.

Reese and Noah stood outside Max's door listening in to what Elena was saying. Just as Jeremy said he would look Addison over a hand grabbed the back of each boy's neck and dragged them into Noah's room down the hallway. Once inside Nick let them go and looked down on them with crossed arms as they both turned. Nick wasn't surprised to see Noah, but he was shaking his head at Reese who was normally the guy he could trust to keep Noah and the others in line. Reese had been surprising him lately and not in a good way. "We just need to see if Max was alright," Noah said when Nick shook his head.

"What is it with you guys lately? It's one thing after another and I already have to punish you for the whole Max thing," he said. Reese coloured, clearly embarrassed about having to be punished at his age. Noah only nodded, knowing it was coming. It wasn't that he was used to being in trouble, but he thought of himself as a screw up a lot of the time so he figured he'd screw up. He hated thinking these thoughts but he couldn't help himself.

"We're sorry, Nick. We know we let you down and it won't happen again," Reese said, as always, finding the correct words. Nick sighed and told them they were grounded for a while which they both accepted. They also both accepted that they would need to aid the pack with a Max a bit more since they had decided they knew what was best for him which is what got them into trouble in the first place. Reese sighed and nodded, squeezing Noah's arm. This should be interesting he thought and grinned over at Noah who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Max looked at Elena and Antonio now as the two started to leave the room, but he had a burning question he'd been battling with and he found, though he tried, he couldn't let it go. "I want to know why you lied to me," he said now. This froze both werewolves in their tracks and they both looked at one another before turning back to Max. "You lied to me and made me trust you and now I don't. You could have just told me, but you decided to treat me like a kid and keep it from me. I don't trust either of you anymore," he said lowly. Antonio winced feeling a deep hurt, but Elena only looked exasperated about it all.

"We thought we could find and kill him before you found out. We wanted to, I wanted to," she corrected herself, "give you a chance to feel safe but it was the wrong decision. I know that now. Telling you would have put you on alert for them and kept you safe. I'm sorry you feel the trust between us and between you and Antonio has been broken, Max, but I did what I did for your own good, hun," she said. Max tried his hardest not to make a face at the nickname as he thought of what to say.

"Maybe I can decide what's best for me," he said back quietly. He felt Addison's hand cover his in warning but he didn't pay attention to it. The shifter was going to be his mate, hopefully officially soon, but he didn't understand this at all. He never would Max feared but they would cross that bridge when they came to it.

"I am the Alpha, Max. I will decide what's best for everyone and you will accept it," she said before she turned on her heel and left. This left no room for reply which she knew. It frustrated Max to no end, but when Tonio tried to say something to him, Max turned away from him. The older werewolf sighed brushing a hand through his hair and leaving. There was no getting through to Max when he was like this so he didn't try.

"Just give them a try, Max, they only want what's best," Addison said softly. Max looked over at him sharply but said nothing as he got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Addison sighed, feeling as if this might be a usual thing if he dated Max.

Addison winced as he stretched his arm, taking inventory of what the hell happened to his body and what he thought he was doing going after a full grown werewolf. He'd received quite a lecture on the dangers from Elena, which wasn't a surprise, and while he knew it was stupid he wouldn't change what he did. He wanted Max safe and, like the others, he didn't believe he could really protect himself so he stepped in for him. This was stupid according to the werewolf Alpha and he agreed. Now he had also committed to Max in a way which didn't quite bother him but made him realize he'd have to be very careful. Max was skittish, which didn't seem to be a problem when it came to him, but he was also someone who seemed to attach himself to certain people and never let go. He was convinced Addison and he were meant to be and he wouldn't let that go. Addison didn't know if he agreed but he did like Max a lot, he had to admit a lot more than he had ever liked anyone. The young shifter was definitely willing to see where this would go, especially since it meant a lot more pack protection.

Addison looked over at the werewolf and saw Max grin. Nothing seemed to affect him now that he knew Addison was staying. Even when Elena spoke to him about the shooting, he didn't seem to care that much. This concerned Addison a bit but he spoke to Elena and Nick about it, when Max left for a shower, they assured the shifter that Max wasn't a sociopath he just had trouble feeling for others when he felt the murder or anything else he committed was justified. The pack often felt this way about mutts, they explained, which made him feel better. He would want no part of being involved with someone who had no conscious or feeling, but Max clearly had feelings so it was just confusing.

Elena, Jeremy and Clay headed home when it was clear no more could be done at the Sorrentinos. They missed their children and Jaime needed a break. Jeremy would probably send her to the spa for a few days. Max was healing well and so was the lion shifter. Elena had wanted to do more for him and contact his family, explaining and telling them he was a valuable asset, but Addison begged her not to. She had never looked into his family situation, not deeply anyway, but she knew there was a certain amount of neglect there and while she didn't like it, especially with his pack association, there was nothing she could do about it.

There was also nothing more she could do with Max. She had taken him outside to speak to him alone about his role in everything and why he had done what he had done. Why did he go to Dustin in the first place? She had asked and prodded but of course got no answers for this. She could sense the young boy was deeply uncomfortable as she searched her mind for why he would have defied the pack so much and what he had gained from it. He refused to really speak about it, but she got the sense he was keeping silent because he just couldn't trust her or any of them. He wasn't used to trusting anyone and he didn't believe that being pack meant they had his back. Especially since they told him Dustin was dead when he wasn't. They'd have to prove it to him once and for all, but she knew it would take time.

Noah bit his tongue as he battled it out with Max at Halo. Addison had gone home the day before and Max needed to be distracted. According to Nick it was his and Reese's job now so they went to work with video games and everything else. Later, Cooper would be over and he needed a distraction from this as well because he still didn't want to talk to the therapist, even if he knew it was the only way to see Addison. He was caught between a rock and a crazy place as Nick said quoting Sheldon from the Big Bang Theory. It was a favorite show among the pack members especially after they started teasing Max for being a mini Sheldon.

After, Max had actually told them everything that had happened, including the shooting and what his father had told him. He'd apparently told him to come outside or they would kill everyone which didn't make sense to Antonio. Max would clearly see that the man didn't have any of the boy's pack members, and logically, Max should have gone to get help. He was sure there was another threat there, but Max was keeping quiet about it. Tonio was sure if he pushed he might get it out of him but he doubted it. Plus, he didn't want Max to feel trapped and go quiet or not trust them. He was already having a hard time trusting Antonio again which only pissed the werewolf off more. He felt it wasn't fair that through trying to protect the boy he had failed him so totally the kid couldn't even trust him to do the things he had before. He refused to sleep with him or go to him for anything preferring Reese now. Reese always came to Tonio or Nick right after but still. Cutting out the middle man would be so much easier.

As Tonio was pacing and thinking he registered that the front gate alarm had gone off telling them someone was here, most likely Cooper, and eventually the front door bell rang. He heard the puppies race for the door and jump at the wood, scratching and barking shortly before he heard someone answer the door. I am going to kill those dogs if I have to replace that door, Antonio growled in his mind as he heard Nick greet Cooper and lead him to Antonio.

When the older werewolf looked up, Cooper looked worried which Tonio knew he didn't need, but he signalled for the good doctor to come in so they could talk. Nick looked at his father who nodded that he could stay and they ended up gathering in front of the rarely used fire place with drinks from the study bar.

"I picked up Addison last night sleeping in his car," he explained. Normally Tonio wouldn't be that concerned about the shifter boy, but he was under pack protection now and promised he'd go straight home once healed a bit. Obviously he didn't feel the need to keep that promise and Tonio inwardly rolled his eyes at the boy, thinking he didn't need this right now and Max was lucky Tonio loved him, even if the boy wouldn't accept his feelings right now.

Cooper launched into the story of how they found the boy sleeping in his car in the library parking lot the night before. Cooper had taken his 8 year old son, Bennett, to drop off library books. The fines would come out of his allowance and he hadn't gotten there in time so the half demon took him, even if Dias didn't think it was necessary. Like every parent they disagreed at certain points. The boy had just gotten back in the car and closed the door when he mentioned the parked car across the lot. Cooper looked up from his IPhone to see a familiar blonde haired boy looking quite out of it.

"Apparently he went home and was kicked out for fighting, as his parents called it, but he suspects they were just looking for an excuse to get rid of him since he came out as gay. I went over and tried to patch things up, but honestly, I'm not hopeful. The house is dilapidated and in a mess, the parents are out of it, that's probably where Addison got what he took, and there are so many kids there it's a wonder they remembered they had an older son. Addison has done remarkably well for his circumstances, but we've decided to take him in for now. We've also contacted the authorities about his family which he wasn't happy about, but I suspect that's just because he can't do anything about it. Anyway, he's with us now which will actually be a much better situation if he visits Max?" the therapist said and Antonio nodded. He wouldn't let Max go near that mess with the poor kid's family. Antonio could only shake his head at some parents. Why have kids if you're just going to neglect them? Really?

Dustin bound his wrist with a growl, crushing the empty beer can in his hand when he was finished. The little shifter brat had taken a few chucks out of him with the help of the little brat werewolf. They certainly hadn't damaged him much, but it was enough to make him cranky. "What happened?" Bruce demanded when he managed to get the crappy motel room door open. Dustin looked up at the man with admiration and a touch of fear. Bruce was smaller than him but a much better fighter and he'd been on the receiving end of his beatings many times. Of course, he just turned around and beat Max because of it, but now the boy was gone so there wasn't anywhere to direct his rage except for human children. He did that with pleasure, of course, always picking boys who looked like Max to coalesce with his fantasy.

"I gave him the message and he'll obey me, he always does. He's scared shitless of both of us," Dustin said, trying to make it sound better. Bruce growled and came forward, smacking the other man across the face as hard as he could. Dustin fell sideways and growled but didn't fight back. Bruce was a sadistic bastard and if pushed Dustin would be very sorry he fought back indeed. He had scars to prove that.

"He obeys me and if I had gone there he'd be with us now. You screwed up, but I didn't expect any less. Both of you are as stupid as road dirt. I'll have to be the one to go and get him next time," Bruce growled. Dustin said nothing as he straightened up and watched the other werewolf pace. Apparently Bruce had changed the plan, not informed Dustin and expected the other man to follow along seamlessly. Right, he grumbled in his mind.

"Update on the weapons ring," Bruce said, snapping his finger and wanting the information in seconds. Dustin inwardly sighed, wishing he had someone to pound his anger and frustration out on, and updated the man. The Interracial Council had shut a few of their smaller operations down but no one, not even Max, knew where the bigger ones operated. Max wasn't aware of much which is how they liked it. He hardly knew how to work his half demon power, had no idea about the business operations they had and no idea that Sorrentino and Sons was about to go out with a blast. Weapons didn't just mean guns to them. Bombs caused so much more destruction and were so easy to manufacture. The pack would get the message very, very soon.

When Addison awoke he had a splitting headache and was very confused as to where he was. That was until Dias opened the door, turned on the lights, threw him a towel and ordered him to shower and be downstairs in a few minutes. Addison blinked but scrambled up as quickly as his aching head would allow him to obey. He remembered leaving his parents house and the pills as well as the vodka, but beyond that everything was a bit of a blur. He showered and threw on some cloths he found in his book bag before heading downstairs. He'd been here once but didn't look around much. He had been focused on protecting Max not taking a house tour.

When Addison entered the kitchen he saw Dias talking to a little boy quietly. The boy glanced at him and grinned shyly before he slipped out the back door to play in the yard beyond. Dias turned to the other boy and gestured to a sandwich on the island and a bottle of pills with some water. The shifter nodded and sat, eating as much as he could handle and swallowing some pills. "Rules," the vampire started and Addison looked up surprised. Why would he need rules here? Addison listened as he watched the little boy in the yard running around like a maniac but looking happy. Quickly Addison learned he would be staying here and would be responsible for a lot of chores and helping with the boy, Bennett. Addison had no idea what had happened but in his opinion his luck had changed overnight.

Max paused the game when he saw Cooper had come in but had gone to talk to Antonio before him. He got up and slipped out quickly, hoping he wouldn't be noticed as he walked down the hall and stopped in front of Antonio's study door. Quickly hands grabbed him from behind and pushed him forward. Max grumbled but said nothing when Reese let go in the kitchen with a look. Lately, both Reese and Noah had been on him like butter on toast and it had been more than a little annoying. It made him feel like a little kid which frustrated him even further.

Max turned from the older werewolf in mid sentence, a lecture about eavesdropping, and turned to the back door, opening it and shutting it in one quick motion, only letting the puppies out who had been scampering after him. He pulled out a smoke and quickly lit up, sitting on the porch shivering a bit. He hadn't bothered with a jacket or shoes. As he took a drag he heard the door open and Reese's footsteps, knowing the lecture was coming. "Max, come on, I thought you trusted me which means you should respect me," the older werewolf said. Max looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. Respect wasn't really a word he was terribly familiar with or that he really liked.

The puppies looked up at Reese and ran to him, but Brick stopped half way and ran back to Max before launching himself down the stairs to sniff the ground with his butt in the air. Aiden ran all the way to Reese and waited to be acknowledged with a petting or kind words before chasing after his brother and tumbling in the grass with him end over end.

Reese sighed and sat on the other side of the porch steps away from the smoke but close enough to talk. Before he could speak the door opened again and Cooper smiled at Reese as he stepped out. Reese didn't smile back but he looked at Max who sighed and threw his butt on the ground before he stood and turned to the man. "Tell me what's going on," he demanded with crossed arms. "Is Addison ok?" he said now. Reese stood and concentrated on pushing Max's wolf back. He was coming out as a protective measure but he'd only add more tension and upset to the already tense situation.

"He's ok and we'll talk about it after we talk about you, ok?" Cooper said in a dominant voice. Reese held his breathing watching Max and wondering if he'd accept this. Finally Max relaxed and nodded and Reese remembered he was used to making deals and this is basically how he viewed life. Reese watched them go and then bent and picked up the smoked butt, throwing it in the dish. He knew Max would get into trouble for that one so he picked up after him, trying to be a good big brother. He was finding that being a good big brother meant getting into a lot more trouble than he was used to which he wasn't sure was a good or bad thing, but oh, well, he thought. He was in for the long haul now, he supposed.

Max followed Cooper inside and to the usual room they used, waiting for the puppies to follow when he called them. The dogs were always a part of their sessions as they helped Max keep calm. Right now, Cooper observed, Max seemed a little on edge but that was probably just him worrying for his friend, or lover, he supposed. Plus, his arm was probably killing him too, so Cooper could tell he probably wouldn't be too forthcoming today. With one arm Max scooped up both dogs and settled them on his lap before he looked at the half demon expectantly.

"Why don't we begin with talking about your parents," he said. Max stiffened and petted his dogs that both looked at Cooper wearily as if to tell him to be careful. The man wasn't surprised because the dogs seemed to be attuned to the boys every emotion, so why not be protective of him like parents as well, even if they were only a few months old. Cooper sat back and set his hands on either side of the chair openly, waiting for the young werewolf to speak. Max only did things at his own pace which applied to everything he did according to Antonio.

"Why should I tell you anything? It's not like you would ever understand what I've been through. Let's just leave it in the past and no one has to know," Max said quietly. The half demon nodded, knowing this particular tactic very well. It was part of the denial system after all and he knew, being a professional denier himself, that denial came before all else when it came to healing.

"Well, the problem is it's affecting your behaviour now and until we get past it you won't be able to move on with your life," he answered. Max glared at him now and then looked angrily at the wall behind the older man. Max certainly couldn't deny what he was saying, but it still pissed him off. So much so the dogs growled as well and Max had to shush them with a louder growl. They both calmed but Max could feel their tension and he knew it was his fault.

"No it's not. A) you don't know anything and B) Jeremy was abused and no one made him speak about it, so it's not fair for me to have to talk to you, an almost stranger, about anything," Max said lowly and menacingly. Cooper's eyes went a bit harder and he realized he needed to get a hold of his emotions for this job. He had Dias to explode at later if need be and the vampire was certainly no stranger to Cooper's black emotions that he would show no one else. He would never show anyone else. Tell them, maybe, but show them, never.

"While those are valid points, you are very wrong, Max," he began and Max looked up more defiant than surprised, "I grew up being abused so I know exactly what you are feeling right now. I will make a deal with you to tell you if you speak to me," Cooper said now. Max looked like a variety of emotions were crossing his face before he slowly nodded. He was still cautious but he was willingly to try a bit anyway.

"Both my parents were drug users and alcoholics, Max. They often forgot they even had children, so my brother and I fended for ourselves. My little brother was my responsibility and I messed up. They found us when I was 8 and he was 5. I weighed 25 pounds and my brother weight 20 pounds. He was already dead and I was almost dead. I almost didn't survive. I do know how you feel, Max. After that I was bounced around in foster care and never really had what you have until I met my husband and we had our son. I was angry for a long time, Max. I got a large criminal record as a teenager and I'm just getting over those days. I do know how you feel. I'm probably one of the best people to talk about how you feel," Cooper divulged, feeling a familiar tight weight holding down his chest. His father was still alive and in permanent jail, having claimed to have been saved by God and that he was good now, while his mother had drunk and drugged herself to death years before. He never went to see his father because he couldn't bare it and there were hundreds of unopened letters from the man that he couldn't read. Maybe someday but not anytime soon, he thought before he turned his attention to the boy again.

Max looked horrified and said nothing for a very long time as different emotions crossed his face and he didn't seem to remember how to speak. Cooper looked into his eyes and saw an adult full of pain and misery and not a kid. It scared him a bit, but he said nothing. Finally he stood and let the puppies fall to the ground. They both yipped but looked up at their master expectantly. Cooper had no idea what Max would do, but he always surprised him. The half demon got ready to stand, but Max came over to him and bent down, giving him a one armed hug. Cooper immediately hugged the boy back, not quite knowing where his head was at. For a boy who normally despised physical contact and hated strangers he was acting abnormal. "I can't do this," he whispered lowly close to the older man's ear. He then let go of the man and stood abruptly, turning towards the door and leaving the room. Both dogs trailed after Max seeming subdued. Cooper sat stunned, still not sure what to do.

Antonio looked up as Max entered his office looking somber and upset. Immediately he stood and came around the side of the desk watching the boy. His eyes were the ones he usually saw when Max was thinking about his past. It was his grown up eyes and it scared the shit of him most times. Not a lot scared the older werewolf but eyes like that on a kid this young did. "I can't do this, Tonio," he said quietly. Antonio set a hand on the boy's shoulder waiting for him to go on as Cooper appeared in the doorway looking a bit lost himself. "I can't talk about it. I just can't. Maybe someday but please, don't make me talk about it, please," he begged. Immediately the older wolf reached down and took Max's good hand. Normally he might pull away from this, especially lately when he wasn't sure if he trusted the pack still.

"I'm sorry, I told him about my past because he didn't seem to think I understood him," Cooper explained and Tonio nodded, looking down at Max. The thing was he wasn't refusing to speak by screaming or just staying silent; he was coming to the older man as an adult and asking not to do this. The werewolf could not deny him this and he told him so. Max looked relieved now and more like his age. "Can I suggest we only meet to speak about anything you want, possibly a few times a week? It doesn't need to be about your past, but maybe just about anything?" Cooper asked now.

Max looked over at him and then at Antonio and nodded. He didn't seem to into the idea but it was better than the alternative, he supposed. "Can I please see Addison now?" he asked and pulled his hand from Antonio's now a bit self consciously. The older werewolf nodded and Cooper promised to take him and have him back early. Max smiled now and followed the man out and the puppies followed him. Now Antonio turned to the study phone wondering exactly how he would explain this to his Alpha.

As soon as Max had followed Cooper inside and taken his shoes off, he saw, and heard, a little boy run down the hall and jump into Cooper's arms. Max watched carefully but he saw only love in the man's eyes for his son who he kissed on the forehead as the boy giggled. He never imagined the man as a father and he'd seen the pictures around but he hadn't met the boy yet. Now he had and he reminded Max of himself a bit. He was small and had wide eyes that took over his face.

"Max," he heard right after he greeted Bennett. Addison smiled and Max immediately went to hug the bigger and smaller boy. After getting permission to go to his room, which was really odd to Addison, but this was a different world; he hugged Max to himself in privacy, not saying anything for a minute. Max hugged him back with one arm and then went to sit with him on the bed, telling him everything.

"Why didn't you tell me it was that bad?" Max asked softly and Addison shrugged, saying he knew Max had it hard too, so he didn't want to make it harder for him. He had assumed Max had a hard life but he hadn't really heard. Max confirmed it but didn't give many details. Seeing Max's dad only confirmed Addison's fears about him. Although he hadn't really seen a lot of the boy's body yet, he assumed they would have similar scars. "If you ever take drugs or alcohol again I'll deck you," Max said now seriously. Addison wanted to laugh but he didn't know if he was serious. It seemed doing that had led to something a lot better for him and it wasn't as if he wanted to do it again but he couldn't deny the good results.

Suddenly Max leaned forward and kissed the other boy full force. Addison chuckled at this, accepting it and pushing Max back a bit so he was leaning over him. The things he wanted to do, but he knew he probably shouldn't. He was sure Cooper and Dias were the type of parents that checked on their kids often and he wasn't looking forward to getting into trouble so soon after moving in. The men had already let him live with them, gotten him a new school and regular clothes and rescued some of his things from his parents home. He couldn't disrespect them.


	17. Ch 17 Unexpectedly Exploding

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank SheWolf13 for her excellent editing skills and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**.

Ch 17 Unexpectedly Exploding

The man watched as the young werewolf climbed the stairs to a massive school building. He looked healthy, he wore perfectly fitting and expensive clothes and as he spoke to the others around him he had a huge grin on. He was happy and healthy and it pissed the man off to no end. He growled to himself as he saw the boy and the others disappear into the school under the watchful eyes of two grown werewolves and a half demon. The man watched as they left the parking lot and as the doors to the school were closed. A bell rang out signalling the beginning of class. "Better enjoy it while you can," the man muttered and then smiled. His son was in for a world of hurt when he got his hands on him.

Max couldn't help but feel uneasy. He wasn't quite sure what it was but he knew something was off or something. Anxiously he said goodbye to Noah and Addison as they went to their first morning class together. He watched as Noah found Lexi down the hallway and a smiled lit up his face and eyes making Max smile as well. Noah and he had more than made up after the incident in the woods. He realized how much his older brother meant to him now and how much he cared for him. Max wouldn't say necessarily that he loved any of them. He wasn't sure what love was really or how it should feel, but he cared a lot for his pack brothers and for Addison so he knew that was a start at least, or so Cooper said anyway.

Max looked back and forth and then started heading towards the library. He found that he didn't really need to go to the classes to pass them and so he spent a lot more time in the library than in class, reading in the back corner. Just as he passed the hallway towards Cooper's office the therapist came out and gave Max a face. Bad timing, Max thought as he stopped in his tracks and rolled his eyes, turned around and headed to his classroom. He had a book, well a few, in his bag anyway so he'd just read those and catch up later on the material.

Antonio sat at his desk monitoring the various video camera feeds he had in his building. He'd gotten access to them that morning. The pack was being very careful and paying attention a lot more since they knew some rogue mutts were on their territory. They weren't quite sure if the mutts were still around but they were definitely being cautious. "Anything?" Reese asked as he entered the office after knocking and set some reports down on Tonio's desk. Tonio shook his head at the young werewolf who nodded and left, going to get caught up on some work. A few minutes later Nick stuck his head in the door and got the same answer. None of them really wanted to be at work but this was the order. They were going to do life as normal because all trails of the mutts had disappeared and they assumed, or hoped, they were gone. Elena and Clay were searching just in case, but they weren't hopeful.

"Kaboom," the mutt grinned to himself as he entered Sorrentino and Son's. This was so much easier than he thought it would be. He looked across the lobby to see Dustin dressed as a business man talking to another man in a suit. For his part Bruce had 'borrowed' the custodial staff's clothing. It wasn't really his fault the dead man would never get the clothes back so maybe borrowed wasn't the right term, he thought and then smirked. They had been observing the place for a while and considered it a lucky stroke when they found the custodian that looked like one of them. Enough to pass a cursory glance anyway and with loads of cologne they weren't worried about their werewolf scent either. "Kaboom," the werewolf muttered under his breath again and grinned. He'd always been a good actor. That's part of the reason he had been able to kidnap Max in the first place.

As Bruce was sowing his I.D. to get past the security guards, he was now Kevin Alderson, he saw Dustin ahead looking as if he was annoyed or late for a meeting. He glanced at his watch, surreptitiously looking up at Bruce who nodded slightly as he passed security with his face turned slightly away as if distracted. No one cared and the werewolf suspected security was a bit lax here only because nothing had ever happened here before. That was about to change.

At Bruce's signal Dustin swore and pretended to trip a bit, spilling coffee all over the floor. "Get over here and clean this up," he roared, looking at Bruce who nodded and came forward, pretending to be the dumb janitor who just does as he's told not really knowing much else. Dustin continued to make a scene, eventually grabbing Bruce and making security make an appearance. While they were distracted trying to calm the man down, Bruce took the keys for the upper levels and shoved them in his pocket. The janitors and cleaning staff only had access to the lower levels and were allowed on the other levels only at certain times.

As soon as Bruce managed his objective Dustin calmed down and apologized blaming a bad night and week for the mix up. When security finally let them go, the two men left in different elevators and met up on the third floor. "Time to go to work," Bruce said and Dustin nodded. They had enough bombs to plant one on the first floor and two offices nearest where the Sorrentinos and the Aussie werewolf worked. Soon, if the school plan worked and they were sure it would, Max and the other werewolf boy, they believed to be Nick's son, should be here at work sequestered against the oncoming threat. They knew there was a chance they might lose Max over this, but if they did they wouldn't shed many tears. This was a warning and the losses would be worth it. Hopefully the boy would make it through as he was a valuable asset, and there were no other kids like Max, but Bruce wasn't counting on it.

Cooper sat in his office looking at file folders and students profiles. Besides Max there was a host of kids he counselled that not included Addison St. George. He sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. There were simply too many children who needed counselling which meant too many unhappy and broken homes. As a child he used to walk by a few very wealthy families homes on the way to school holding his little brother's hand along the way. He'd look up at the huge houses surrounded by plush lawns and white fences and think if he just had money everything would be better. He now knew that wasn't true at all. Money didn't change human nature and human nature could be ugly. People were afraid of monsters under the bed, but really it was the monster inside of each one of them that he thought people should be scared of. He knew he was and Max was wise enough to be too. Every kid in this situation was which was sad.

Cooper was just setting the files aside to go to the lunch room when another teacher, Mr. Dumont, opened the door and rushed in looking distraught. "There's been a bomb threat on the school," he informed and then rushed out again. Cooper froze before he remembered the proper protocol. Every teacher was briefed when they joined the school about their role in evacuations and threats and while he was a guidance counsellor he often filled in for certain teachers who were absent. Hurriedly he left the room and ran to the area he was in charge of. He'd also have to look out for Max and the others, too. Nothing could happen to him and not because the werewolves would kill him but because he cared for the boys and wanted them safe.

Max had just sat down across from Addison and began to eat his burger, listening to him talk about his vegan ambitions. "It's just that I see myself killing the animals over and over and I have killer instincts from being what I am, especially when I am the lion. When I'm human it disgusts me and I just don't want to think about it, but if I go without meat for a while I start to crave it raw. It's gross," he shuttered and made a face at his burger, setting it down and starting in on fries instead. Max rolled his eyes, not having the same feelings at all. He was a predator through and through and loved meat, the bloodier the better. His inner wolf grinned at this. Max often thought his inner wolf was kind of nuts, honestly. I mean, he chose a lion for a mate. What a weird wolf, was all Max could think, but when he looked up and saw Addison's smile he understood. Weird wolf he might be but he had good taste.

Max chewed his food and was about to answer with a snarky reply when the school's alarm bells went off. Addison's head snapped up as a voice came over the loudspeaker announcing that the school needed to be evacuated because of an unspecified threat. Immediately the shifter stood and came around the table taking Max's upper arm and pulling him up. Noah appeared out of nowhere as well, Max figured he had been eating with Lexi and his friends at a table further down, and looked at Addison who nodded. "We need to get him out of here," Noah said and Addison nodded. Max bristled a bit at this but didn't argue as the blonde shifter pulled him along.

Suddenly, before Max's eyes the school descended into a panicked mass like an animal stampede running from a wolf or lion. Max could see the teachers, along with Cooper, trying to bring order but it wasn't working. Now Max was thankful Addison was on one side of him and Noah on the other. He couldn't deal with all these people and he desperately needed a smoke. He moved closer to Addison as they tried to get through the throng of people with Noah pushing ahead. "Boys," Cooper called when he couldn't seem to do anything with the student body and waved towards himself and an exit. Noah nodded and headed that way, looking back to make sure Addison was following with Max. If he wasn't, the werewolf would have a few things to say to him but Addison was being diligent and protecting the other boy.

Reese sighed pushing a hand through his hair and growling. This report was driving him nuts and he seemed to be making no head way. Finally he stood and paced around his office and when that didn't work he left the room, going for the washroom and the water cooler on that floor. Once he was done and gulping water he caught the heavy scent of cologne and froze. It filled his nostrils and made his eyes water. He coughed lowly and looked up, trying not to glare, but he only saw the back of a janitor moping. The young werewolf rolled his eyes and walked back to his office telling himself most humans couldn't smell shit and he needed to be patient.

As Reese walked he suddenly caught the scent of an unknown werewolf and his head whipped to the side. The janitor looked up curiously at Reese who instantly lost his growl. He'd lost the smell and now he was sure it must be his imagination. He nodded quickly to the man who nodded back, looking at the blonde werewolf a little oddly. As soon as Reese turned his back the werewolf smiled maliciously and brought a finger across his neck. Bye bye, little wolf, he said in his mind as the young wolf disappeared.

Cooper led the boys back into the heart of the school where no one else was before leading them out an unused exit at the back of the school. There was no point in trying to get through the crowd when a second way, while taking a bit more time, would get them out almost as quickly. Rapidly, he led the boys behind the school and around it in front where the other students waited before he turned to them. "Is everyone alright?" he asked, looking at each of them before his eyes fell on the smallest boy who nodded looking resolved. He wasn't even scared, Cooper thought, but he knew the kid was probably used to it so it wasn't a huge surprise.

Cooper then looked around at the chaos and at the boys. He had to get them out of here. Usually the protocol was to gather a group of kids and see who is outside making sure everyone had gotten out, but the students were scattering so there was no way to make sure of anything. "We need to get to your dad's work," the half demon said. Noah and Max both nodded, not even commenting on the fact that neither Antonio nor Nick was either boy's father, not really.

"Boys," they all heard a familiar voice just as Cooper's cell phone rang. They turned to see Nick walking across the lot looking a bit panicked but it died down when he saw the younger pack members safe. "Are you guys ok? I came as soon as I heard," he called. As soon as he could get through he pulled Noah and Max both to him for a hug. Noah relaxed instantly, but Max stiffened at the treatment. To Cooper it meant that the boy didn't quite trust him yet but hopefully he would sometime soon.

Cooper finally answered his phone, insuring a panicked Dias he was fine and that he didn't need to go get Bennett out of school. Bennett's elementary school was not under attack. The man was much more protective than Cooper was and even Ben rolled his eyes at the treatment. "I'm bringing Addison home right now," he assured before he was allowed to hang up. A few days in the house and suddenly Addison was their kid who needed to be protected. He supposed it was this way with all parents.

"We're going back to work," Nick informed the boys. Really, they should be fine at home, but the pack would want to keep them safe now. Max protested a bit, wanting to go with Addison, but they assured him he was perfectly safe at home and so was Max. Reluctantly he went with Nick to the office building where he knew he would be bored for the rest of the day. Well, at least I can read, was what the young werewolf thought which instantly cheered him. Nick drove both werewolves to the building and kept a hand on their shoulders as they went to the upper levels. Antonio looked up as soon as they were inside with a look of relief. He immediately went and hugged the boys which Noah again took comfort from and Max rolled his eyes at. A second later Reese burst through the door and took both of the younger boys from behind, hugging them tightly. This time Max felt he could take as much comfort as Noah.

"Noah, why don't you go fine Green at security and see if you can do a half shift today? Smith called in sick," Tonio said and Noah nodded smiling. He loved this work and considered it a vital step on the path to becoming a cop someday. A dream he hadn't realized he wanted until he joined the pack and got himself sorted out. He wanted it so bad; to prove himself so bad he could taste it.

Max quickly grumbled about an empty stomach, though before he could go they ordered food from the cafeteria but ate it in Antonio's office before Max was left to read and play Angry Birds locked in what they assumed was one of the safest places in the office building. Tonio looked once more at the boy sitting on the office couch before the turned to the others. "Something is fishy so be on alert," he ordered. They all nodded and took off to do what they needed to do. Noah was doing security of the lower floors while Reese was off to figure out his latest problem. Antonio and Nick had a meeting they were already late for.

Addison reluctantly went home with Cooper who was still a bit shaken and wasn't a bit surprised to see Dias home with their little boy Ben. As soon as they stepped in the door the boy raced for his father and slammed into him, hugging him tightly around the neck. Addison had just set down his school bag when Ben rushed into his arms and he pulled the younger boy onto his hip. He was used to having younger siblings and he missed it. Ben was a nice substitute. "Hey," he greeted and looked over at the two men. They were looking at one another as if a fight might be brewing and the young shifter could feel the tension. Swiftly he turned from them and walked with the boy to the kitchen to get some food. He certainly didn't need to hear this, but being the two wise men they are, Addison heard the front door click a few moments later and knew they would take the 'discussion' to the car.

Max beat all the levels in Angry Birds and found he couldn't concentrate on his book so he got up and paced. Finally he walked to Antonio's laptop and sat down. He tired all the passwords he knew the man used and failed, but he was able to figure it out in moments. He grinned and then made a confused face towards the screen. Tonio had multiple video feeds from the building and they kept flicking between different scenes and parts of the building. Max curiously wondered why he was watching the building. For a bit he ignored the feeds and went online, searching and playing games before his curiosity got the better of him and he flipped back to them.

He watched the scenes, chuckling when he saw Noah walking the floors, looking all official in his uniform that he kept here for these occasions, and also saw the meeting going on somewhere in the building. Lazily he sat back and watched, going from one boring scene to another feeling sleepy. Suddenly the picture of a janitor and came up on the screen and the man looked up and smiled a malicious cold blooded smile. A man in a business suit came up beside the other man and looked at the camera as well with the same cold blooded smile. Max quickly paused that camera and looked at it for a few moments to make sure.

Max's blood froze and he could only stare at the two men for a moment. They were here? In the same building he was? What did they want? Was this a signal? Instantly Max stood and the chair fell back behind him. He swallowed and walked around the side of the desk to the door. He had to find out what they wanted. He couldn't let them hurt anyone in the pack, ever. He'd go to the ends of the earth to protect them. He knew that now. He'd heard that you never knew how important people or things were until they were taken from you. It was certainly true in this case. The thought of losing the pack made Max feel as if his heart would break for the first time in a very long time.

When Max tried the door the handle refused to move. He was locked in, probably for a very good reason. Luckily he had werewolf strength or some werewolf strength anyway. Max yanked on the door and with a sharp crack it broke. He rushed out into the outer office area and almost ran into Antonio's secretary. Swearing inwardly, he straightened and smiled at her but took a step back and out of reach of her contact. She was an older lady and in general he liked older and younger humans more than adults, but he still didn't want to touch her or be touched.

"Bathroom," he explained hastily and then turned, running towards the outer door. He rushed down the hallway trying not to look as if he was hurrying to where he last saw them. It was on a lower floor so he'd need to avoid Noah, but he was fairly certain they would be waiting for him. With one broken arm he wouldn't be able to do much, but they likely didn't want him to do much but stay for the show.

Max avoided the elevator and took the stairs instead trying not to run into anyone he didn't want to see. He jumped down the stairs as fast as he could and finally entered the second floor. He stuck his head out slowly to see if anyone was around but only a few distracted office workers were around. Max was sure this was the place he saw them and he smelt heavy cologne but no werewolves. Sighing, he looked back down the stairs. The scent clogged his nostrils, but he had to follow it to find them. He assumed they covered their scent like they normally did with heavy smells and that would lead him to where he needed to go.

Antonio mentally sighed but kept the smile plastered in his face. These meetings were exhausting, but he had to pretend everything was fine if he wanted to get anything out of it. These were high profile business men and joining with them could mean making great strides for his own companies. "That went well," Nick said sarcastically as the two men walked back towards Antonio's office. The older werewolf said nothing to this as they approached his office door. He stopped when he saw the lock broken and knew what he would find.

"He said he went to the washroom," his beloved secretary explained and he nodded, telling her it was fine. She had been with him since day one and he couldn't blame a human for what a werewolf should have known or been doing. With faked calm both men walked into the office and Nick gently shut the door. Immediately Tonio followed the boy's trail backwards to the computer and saw he had been looking at video feeds. In fact one was frozen with two men looking up, grinning coldly. Tonio swore loudly when he recognized them and Nick hurried over to see what his father was swearing at. He let out his own colourful oath then immediately calling Noah and Reese and telling them to look for Max together and be careful about the mutts.

Elena took a sip of coffee and sighed, watching Clay skim through the local papers not really taking an interest. She missed her children and really just wanted to get home to them. She, of course, trusted Jeremy and Jaime with them, but it wasn't the same to them not having their parents around. She definitely hated mutts, not just because most of them were psychos, but because she felt she missed so much time with her family and having a family was all she ever wanted. It didn't seem right to leave them so much. As the two ate the front door jingled open and the scent of werewolf shifted over to the two. Elena looked up confirming it was Morgan, but Clay didn't bother. Eyes in the back of his head, Elena muttered in his mind as she nodded at Morgan.

Morgan had been keeping appointments around town looking apartments. He seemed to be moving more towards staying on pack territory now but he wanted his freedom, and so while he would stay close he needed his own place and Elena could 100% understand that logic. Morgan went to the counter first and bought food and coffee before he joined them. He sat down at the table now heavily taking a gulp of hot coffee and wincing. "No luck," he said before anyone could say anything.

"Should be living with Nicky and Tonio anyway," Clay said, not looking up. Well, Clay, tell us what you really think Elena thought and rolled her eyes, making Morgan smile. He took a bite of his bagel and swallowed before he answered the comment. He was, as always, very careful about what he said and thought before he spoke. This was something he was seeing was a good thing in the pack.

"I like my space," he shrugged. Clay didn't say anything but he grunted at the same time as Elena's cell phone went off. Seeing it was Antonio, she smiled. She loved the oldest pack member like a father. He was kind and had always made sure she felt welcomed and included. She could truly say he was one of the kindest men she had ever known. As she answered, the smile left her face listening to the newest dilemma and cursing Max for being so head strong.

Max sniffed the strong cologne scent almost choking but he was able to follow the path back down the stairs. Just as he reached the first level and was about to go to the parking lot, he heard and then felt a huge boom and vibration though the concrete floor. Max froze and listened, hearing and feeling another boom go off and the building shake. Suddenly the lights flicked and went off. Immediately Max reached for his phone and found the flash light app. He'd scoffed at Noah when he'd put it on his phone, but he was thankful now. He looked down at the coverage bar to see he was out of service here. He supposed he wasn't surprised at all.

The young werewolf stayed still, feeling the vibrations through the building. Just as he proceeded forward a loud blaring started up, announcing the building had to be evacuated. Max wondered what happened but he didn't pay attention right then as he had a goal in mind. As he walked he suddenly connected the two events. Bombs, the noise and vibration must have been bombs that Dustin and Bruce planted. Angrily he pushed against the glowing EXIT door at the bottom of the stairs that led into the parking lot. Down here Max could see dust falling down from the ceiling and red lights blinking. He looked all around, only smelling plaster and concrete now and cursing that he lost the trail.

Reese ran towards Noah wondering if the other boy had found their brother yet. As he ran he started to shout something but stopped mid sentence when he was thrown off his feet and hurled past Noah into a wall. Dazed, Reese felt himself hitting the wall but heard nothing now. He landed on the floor but he couldn't make himself move. A ringing was vibrating through his ears and it took almost ten minutes for him to hear and feel Noah. He looked up dazed to the see the other boy on his knees, shaking his arm and saying his name. It sounded like a dull echo, but he understood and nodded his head which sent him reeling again. He turned away from Noah and hurled his lunch at the now fallen over wall. His younger brother said nothing but kept a hand on his arm and waited for him to be ok. They had to find the others and Max. Oh God, Noah thought, where's Max?

Antonio wasn't sure how he knew something was about to happen. He just did. In a second he went from having a conversation with Nicky and desperately looking for the boys to lunging at his son and knocking him to the floor and covering his body as the boom and vibrations from a bomb could be heard. The man heard windows breaking and walls crashing. He stayed over Nick's body even when he was sure it was over. As he was about to get up some debris fell from the ceiling and smashed into the man's back. Antonio grunted as Nick shouted for his father to move. Finally Nick was able to roll out from under the man. Tonio fell to the ground with white plaster dust falling all around them and covering them like snow.

"Dad," Nick cried and crawled to the man. He pulled the debris off his father and crouched down to look into his face. Tonio looked like he was in pain but he assured Nick he was fine. Nick didn't believe him but he helped him up all the same. His father was clearly in pain and was limping as well as grimacing, but there was nothing Nick could do. They were trapped in a bombed out building with no clue as to where any of the boys were or if they were ok. These mutts were going to pay.

Max looked around the garage seeing some of the ceiling had fallen on the cars parked there. Max briefly wondered why he hadn't seen anyone else yet, but it was unlikely that anyone else would be in the parking lot in the middle of the day. They would have all been busy in the offices as Bruce and Dustin knew. They wanted to hurt as many people as possible. From out of nowhere Max was suddenly blown off his feet by a blow. He flew back with a cry and hit the wall as cement and plaster fell around him. His back was killing him and when he looked up through watery eyes he saw the blurry figures of the ones he came to expect. "Why, hello son," Bruce grinned. Max's glare turned into a grimace of pain with his throbbing good arm and now hurt back.

"Why?" Max growled, knowing this question was useless with them. There never seemed to be a reason for the things they did. They just liked causing pain and being in power. Neither man answered as Max suspected, but Dustin did glance at Bruce for instructions. Max was familiar with this. Bruce considered himself an Alpha with a goal to take out the current pack someday and replace it with himself and other evil doers. Maybe he had finally put this plan into motion and the bomb was meant to kill most of the pack members. Max shuttered at this, not liking it at all. "I need the Cure," he said now, struggling up with a hiss of pain.

"Ran out did you? Well, well," Bruce grinned, "When will you're next change be?" he asked now. Max told him it wouldn't be for a few weeks but all the stress was bringing it on prematurely. "I guess you'll just need to come back then," the man grinned evilly. Max sighed but shook his head.

"You got me hooked on that shit so you owe me. I'm not going back to you so give me what I want," Max growled, feeling brave for once. Dustin smirked and Bruce looked un-amused, telling Max if he wanted it then he had to go with them and lose the attitude. Just as Max was about to tell them to fuck themselves more of the ceiling caved in and Max ducked out of the way as a concrete slab fell and smashed Bruce to the side. He lay motionless. Dustin howled and rushed to his side, pulling the beam off of him. Max stood frozen as Dustin felt for a pulse. Ignoring the boy now, he picked the other man up and left as quickly as he appeared. Max tried to rush after them, he didn't know for what purpose, when more of the ceiling caved in. He jumped back hissing at the new pains in his body and trying to figure out what to do. Finally he turned towards the stairs sensing that if he didn't get out now he'd be very trapped, very soon.

Antonio's back felt like it had been broken in half but he swallowed as much pain as he could. They had to find the boys and find a way out. The man wanted to turn around and save everyone he could, but most of the yells or screams had either died down or they had found a way out. He couldn't concentrate on saving any of them right now since his pack was in trouble. He felt horrible, but his pack came first. Nick grasped his hand as they made their way to the exit stairs. Nick cautiously pushed it open to see most of it was still in tack and they took them carefully but with purpose. They had to find the boys.

By the time Elena, Clay and Morgan made it to the Sorrentino's office there were police, ambulances and bystanders all around. The building was surrounded by humans and it wasn't going to be safe for them to get in. They still had to try. Elena ordered Clay and Morgan to circle and see if they could find a safe way in. Half their pack was in there and they couldn't just stand out here and wait to see if they were alive.

Reese struggled up with Noah's help. His ears were still ringing and he couldn't hear properly. He was beyond annoyed since he relied on his hearing so much as a wolf and human and now was shot to hell. Noah helped him up and helped him stumble along the bombed out hallway. Reese normally helped him but now he needed the younger boy's help and he would stop at nothing to get him out of here. They stumbled along the hallway with Noah using hand signals to help him along. Noah didn't like the blood coming from the other werewolf's ears, but Reese didn't seem to notice so he wasn't going to alert him. This situation was already bad enough.

Nick stumbled down the now uneven stairs checking each floor for the boys and keeping an eye on his father who was managing but badly. His back had a dark stain of blood seeping through his expensive dress shirt and Nick had tried to bind it but he had nothing with him. His father eventually waved him off telling him they had more important things to do. Nick didn't agree but he went along with it anyway. When they stumbled down onto the first floor landing they saw the exit door being pushed open. Nick put a hand to stop Antonio who grimaced, wanting nothing more than to protect Nick but he couldn't. Not in this state anyway.

Both men breathed a heavy sigh of relief to see Noah and Reese looking stunned and wounded but alive. Nick hugged them both, noting Reese's ears, and listened to Noah tell him about the damage. Just as they were finished an exit door further down opened. Antonio looked down the stairwell to see Max alive and seemingly healthy except for looking a bit beat up. "Max," the man called as the boys turned to see and all three of them looked relieved. Max looked up just as a cracking sound could be heard and the part of the stairs above Max gave away.


	18. Ch 18 Tested Convictions

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank SheWolf13 for her excellent editing skills and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**.

Ch 18 Tested Convictions

Max looked up to see Antonio and then Nick and the boys. He felt relieved when he saw them and instantly realized that meant he had to trust them to a certain degree anyway. He didn't have time to contemplate this as he heard a noise overheard. He looked up and then dropped to the floor, covering his head and curling into a ball. He'd been trained in this way for sure things and for once he was glad for it. He heard the bottom part of one of the stairs give way and felt the weight of the concrete around him as it fell. He couldn't help but give a strangled yell of fear as he was covered and everything went dark.

Elena raced around to the side of the building. Morgan had just called about a window that had been blown up near the ground floor. Many windows had been blown out but only some of their security bars or various measures ruined as well. Morgan had found one near the outer parking lot that could be reached if they pushed over the nearby dumpster. Clay was in the process as Elena raced around the corner. All the emergency workers had been distracted with another explosion around the front of the building, so Elena gave a nod to go ahead. Both Morgan and Clay jumped onto the dumpster followed by Elena. She motioned Clay forward first and also told him to be careful. He knew this but nodded before he disappeared inside.

Elena followed inside and then Morgan took up the back, making sure to watch for emergency personal before he disappeared into the bombed out building. They knew the human workers were not going into the building yet to find survivors because it wasn't safe and normally Elena would agree with them, but half their pack, their future generation was in there, they needed to be rescued. When Elena dropped to the ground she looked around, feeling she was in a sci-fi movie. Smoke filled the corridor and sparks came out of random pieces of machinery. Half the wall was crumbled but there was a semi intact EXIT door down the hall. "Go carefully," she instructed. Both men nodded as they walked, knowing at any moment the rest of the building could come down too.

Antonio growled not caring that he was hurt and started forward, but Nick grabbed him along with Reese and hauled him back. Antonio hissed in pain but understood when the staircase slowly began to give away, crashing the floors below and covering Max more. "We need to go back," Nick said, looking down at the mess and knowing Max was there, but he was more concerned with the people he could save. He had to save Noah and Reese as well as his father. He wanted to save Max but right now saving more people was more important.

"No," Tonio growled, looking down on the mess but knowing Nick was right. He'd learned a long time ago to set aside emotions, but how could he leave a child to die just because it was dangerous for him? "Go, take the boys. I'll find a way to Max," he said, but Nick shook his head telling his father he was staying if the old man liked it or not.

"No, you're leaving," a female voice suddenly called. All 4 werewolves looked down and they were surprised to see an EXIT door had been pushed open while they spoke and Elena had walked out followed by Morgan and Clay. The door must have been so broken it opened with little resistance and noise.

"Max is under there," Tonio called, trying not to cause an avalanche effect and make everything else fall too. As he spoke another part fell, pitching Nick forward with a yell. Reese, Noah and Tonio all grabbed for him with only Reese and Noah being successful as Tonio's pain got the better of him and he fell forward on his knees. Elena ordered them all back and said she would take care of everything. Right then Tonio knew he couldn't argue. He wasn't willing to lose one son for another and he couldn't do anything being in such a broken state. He ordered the boys back through the door after hugging Nick to him and telling him he wasn't allowed to die. That got a chuckle from the slightly shocked man who nodded and helped guide the worried looking boys away.

Max lay as still as possible under the rubble wondering if he was dead or alive. Breathing at first was a struggle because he felt so claustrophobic with the darkness, but he had to remind himself this wasn't a closet he was locked in and he wasn't going to be beaten in seconds. He could however, be crushed so that didn't help. As Max lay motionless he was sure he would die here. They wouldn't come for him when they had real pack members to rescue. Max cursed and wiped the water falling down his face. He didn't care how old or young he was, he was scared shitless and he wasn't ashamed to say he sobbed, wondering when he would die. He didn't want to die and even if he knew it was inevitable through not having the Cure, he didn't want to die like this.

Suddenly from above he thought he heard voices and he stopped breathing to listen. He was crouched very uncomfortable and unable to move and the stress and fear was making it worse. He felt the change under his skin and could imagine it squirming like black worms were under it trying to get free. Max took a breath again trying to control this but then he got an idea. What if he tried to make himself change? He might be able to get out of this himself. Really he knew he only had himself to rely on. As he concentrated on this idea he heard and felt something moving to the side and a small quarter sized hole of light pinged through his hole. "Max, we're coming to get you. Hold on, hun," Elena said. Max went wide eyed as she continued to talk to him. He couldn't believe this and he still wasn't completely sure even if he heard them talking and moving things. Maybe he was delirious.

Nick led the way down the hallway now looking for an EXIT sign or maybe a room where they could find a window and get out. Most of the doors were either bent sideways or knocked to the side with debris covering any other exits, but Nick knew he had to get them out. His father was hurt and was getting weaker and weaker and so was Reese. He was the main protector and everything that had happened had already been so awful he figured he was due for something good now, or so he hoped. "Nick," Noah said from behind him and pointed to a half open doorway angled so Nick couldn't see through. Nick held up a hand signalling Noah to wait and he nodded. As Nick left he glanced at them once more, his father was leaning against a wall pretending not to be hurt and Noah had a firm grip on Reese who was slipping a bit. Neither Reese nor his father would be happy about this. They both liked to be Alpha types and liked to be in charge.

Addison stirred the pasta and glanced at Ben who was colouring in one of his books. He liked art and liked to sketch as much as he liked to colour them in. Addison had to admit the kid was good. Behind Ben a TV was placed on the counter, Cooper said it was to get Ben to eat in the morning since he was such a bouncy kid unless he was doing his art, and Addison saw a piece on the news and a close up of Sorrentino and Sons. "Benny, can you turn it up?" Addison asked. Ben nodded and reached over; turning it up for the older boy he had come to like a lot. Ben had never had an older brother but he found he definitely liked it and Addison was a really good big brother, he thought anyway.

"Currently the building is locked down and emergency workers are not able to go in. Only a few people have safely exited the building and there is no sign of President Antonio Sorrentino or his brother and CEO Nicholas Sorrentino. There are also reports of other children belonging to the same family being trapped inside from an earlier school incident at Burton Academy today. The earlier bomb threat is thought to be connected to the current disaster." Addison watched wide eyed as pictures of Antonio and Nick came on the screen. They were at some conference and were both in suits and waving with large smiles. "Unconfirmed reports suggest a cousin of the family Reese Williams was at work today and is inside along with Nicholas' only son Noah and Antonio's youngest son Maximus," the reporter said and again showed pictures but this time in video feed form. Addison clearly saw Noah and Max walking into the building and he knew Reese had gone to work that day too. After the threat at school they had all gone to the Sorrentino Company.

"Max," Addison suddenly heard himself yelling. He dropped the spoon he had been absentmindedly stirring with and ran from the kitchen, snatching his car keys on the way. Ben said something Addison didn't hear and followed him. The shifter was just pulling on his shoes when Cooper intercepted him and Dias walked in the door carrying ice cream. Ben stood dumbly watching them all as Addison yelled something about bombs and Max and tried to get past the men which wasn't happening. As Cooper told him to calm down and took a hold of his shoulder, Ben tried to explain the news, or what he remembered and directed them to the TV.

Max lay as still as possible as they dug him out, still not quite believing this was happening. Finally he was able to see their faces and really believe he might be ok. He wasn't sure how this made his feel. He was sure he'd be on his own like always, but the pack was challenging his perceptions of reality it seemed. "Stop," Clay finally said when they had a hole big enough for Max to come out of, but he couldn't make himself move forward at all.

"Max, crawl forward," Elena instructed as she looked inside. Max shook his head slowly, looking either terrified or resigned, she wasn't sure which yet. Elena swore in her mind and looked at Clay and Morgan. She'd have to send one of them in to get him. She looked both men over, and while they were both slim, Clay had a lot more muscle and so it would have to be Morgan. She wondered if he'd listen to her about this. She hoped so because as Alpha Clay would not let her go in to get Max. It was too much of a risk, even if she would be the best to go in because of her size.

"Morgan, can you go in carefully and pull him out?" Elena asked quietly, knowing Max could not hear both because he was trapped in an echo bubble and because he was too shocked or scared to pay attention. Morgan looked at the hole and nodded. The Newfoundlander was always looking for a way to prove himself after the police incident when he officially joined the pack even if he didn't need too. "You'll need to speak to him calmly and assure him, you're his only point of contact when you block the hole," she reminded and he nodded again.

"Finally," Nick said when he pushed open the door. The office was half blown out but so was the window making a giant hole in the wall. Nick walked to the hole and almost jumped back swearing. It was a good escape route, but there must have been a million emergency workers out there. Nick could see no other way and with a deep breath he called back to the others, telling them what he found and telling them he was going to go ahead and be the diplomat that his father and Dominic had tried raising him to be. Trusting humans every once in a while would have to do.

"Hey," someone called up when they saw Nick appear. Nick smiled and called down that they were ok but needed help which the bored rescue workers were only happy to give. He'd definitely rather not do it this way, but it was the best way for now and it ensured that if any mutts were here they would not be bothering them for all the people around. Nick thought it was quite smart on his part and he was sure he'd hear whether it was a good idea when he saw Elena next.

"How you doing, kiddo?" Morgan said, borrowing the turn of phrase from Antonio. Max looked up untrusting at the man. Morgan knew it was just the shock of everything that was happening. "I'm going to reach in so take my hands," he instructed. Max shook his head slightly, looking up scared at the rubble above him.

"No, where's Reese? He can help me," Max said, confirming that he still only trusted the older boy. Morgan inwardly sighed knowing they didn't have much time and he needed to convince him to come out now. Normally Max acted mature because of the things he'd been through, but now he was in shock and he was rightfully scared.

"Reese isn't here, Max. It's just me. Take my hands now. That's an order, please Max," he said in the best Alpha voice he could manage. Max looked up at him now and Morgan clearly saw the wolf there coming out to be protective and deal with something Max couldn't. Morgan didn't consider himself a particularly dominant werewolf but he had to make himself be to make sure this kid lived. He'd cared about him ever since he met the boy and he would be damned if he let him die now.

Slowly Max uncurled and reached out a dirty and plaster smeared hand, taking Morgan's outstretched ones. One of his arms was still bound and healing so Morgan knew he'd have to work twice as hard to get him out. In one quick move Clay and Elena pulled Morgan back who pulled Max. Morgan and Max both tumbled to the floor as the rubble fell in around Max's hiding spot. Max had plaster dust covering him from head to toe with the only colour being his eyes. Immediately Elena knelt by the dazed boy and took his chin, looking into his eyes and asking if he was ok. Max nodded slowly but she could tell he was in shock. Motioning to Clay, she got him to take off his leather jacket to wrap it around Max. As soon as they found water she was sure he'd be ok. Now they just had to get him back out and past all the humans, hopefully without a major press conference or any TV incidents.

Jeremy stood in the kitchen watching the twins eat and trying to be as calm as possible. Jaime had been watching the news when she saw the story about the Sorrentino Company. Bombs? Who used bombs? He knew instantly of course and it made him feel as angry as he hadn't been in years. He was always good at repressing his emotions, a learned behaviour from childhood, but everyone in his pack could die today and he would have no recourse. He'd have to take the children to Europe with Jaime and raise them there, no parents or uncles or a big pack and family. Their safety would be all that mattered and even if it hurt them that there would be no more North American Pack because he loved the twins more than having a full time pack which would then consist of him, the children, Karl, Hope and Nita. Somehow he'd make the mutts pay, but he had enough sense to know what was more important, he thought as he gazed at the children eating and poking one another like normal siblings.

"Addison, look," Cooper insisted as more news coverage came up on the screen. Addison looked up from his position on the couch where he previously had his head in his hands and was trying to control his emotions. They wouldn't let him leave the house and Max could be dead. He could have saved him and he couldn't even leave the house. He felt so trapped and so small for the first time in such a long time. Addison looked up at the screen to see Nick, Antonio, Reese and Noah climbing down a ladder that had been put near where they had seemingly just appeared. Antonio smiled and waved calling that everything was ok and they would work around the clock to get everyone out as well as pay for everything that needed to be paid for. Addison could tell there was something wrong with the man, but a coat that had been thrown around his shoulders. Soon after the four were taken to an ambulance to be looked over, but he knew they wouldn't go to the hospital and would insist on using private doctors. Where was Max? Addison thought scanning the crowds and the building. Where was his mate? Addison's inner animal demanded which didn't surprise the boy. His lion had been referring to Max as such since he had laid eyes on him. Who knew a wolf and a lion would get along so well?

Max's head cleared a bit as he tried to stand and wobbled a bit. The world seemed like a dream around him and his mouth was so dry all he could taste was the damned plaster. With a helping hand he was able to follow Elena and Clay back the way they had come. Elena and Clay went through the window first when they reached it and Morgan boosted Max up while Clay reached down and pulled him through. Morgan quickly followed and soon they were standing at the back of the building wondering how long they had before being discovered. Elena directed them towards some other building surrounding them now. They'd disappear and find the car before going back to the Sorrentino's. Elena quickly sent a text to Tonio telling him they had Max and sent it to the others as well in case one of them had lost their cell phone.

Antonio looked up from his seat in the ambulance feeling more tired than he had felt in a long while. He gazed at the building hoping against hope Max and the rest of them were ok. As he saw reporters making their way to him he saw Nick sidle up to him and show him the screen of his cell phone. Antonio sighed in relief as the reporters started asking question about Max. He was definitely uneasy with how much they seemed to know. "No," he answered, "My son wasn't in the building. He came in shortly after the school threat but left with his Aunt and Uncle before the bombing. There are currently no members of the Sorrentino family inside," he confirmed and started getting bombarded with questions. Police officers finally waved them off and with relief Tonio accepted a ride home from them. He'd convinced them to let him use his own private doctor and unfortunately since their cars were bombed they had to catch a ride with humans. He just had to get home and see if everyone was alright before he could let himself be taken care of. Please let Max be alright, please let all of them be ok, he said in his mind as he got into the cop car with Noah. Reese and Nick took another car since there wasn't enough room for all of them in one.

Jeremy breathed a sigh of relief as Antonio looked at the camera and told them Max wasn't in the building. He knew his best friend well enough to know that it was a private message to them to tell them everyone was alright. Jaime took Jeremy's hand in relief, understanding the message clearly as well as the twins both ran into the room. Jeremy quickly turned off the TV and the two turned to them suggesting a snack and a walk in the woods. They had no clue what was going on, like most times, and they wouldn't find out either. Jeremy knew they suspected things and they were smart enough to know things were going on but they hardly ever knew the full truth.

"That means he's safe," Dias assured Addison who was watching Antonio speak now. He glanced at the background seeing Nick, Noah and Reese all looking tired and a bit worse for wear but holding on. Addison nodded with relief now and stopped his pacing. He hadn't been able to stay still but he felt better now. He hoped that meant that Max really was ok. He knew he had to see for himself though, so he turned to the men and began his campaign. He wasn't used to living with people who were so cautious so he knew he had to start now if he wanted to see Max anytime soon.

"I need to see him," Addison said now. Ben looked up from his spot at the coffee table where he was colouring and Cooper sighed, looking at his husband now. Addison could tell this would be a long night when both men stood. He had to see Max though; he couldn't trust his mate was safe until he saw him. Surely a vampire should be able to understand that logic, Addison thought as he prepared his arguments. Sometimes it was annoying having parents who cared so much and he honestly still wasn't used to it at all, but he was still thankful anyone cared about him at all. Addison had to admit that while he wasn't mostly grown he liked the fact that he wasn't being ignored here at least. At home they barley even recognized him and when they did eventually pay attention to him it usually wasn't good attention.

Elena managed to get the pack she was leading to their SUV safely and without human interference. Nick had already called the doctor so she knew he would be there to patch them all up by the time they got back to the Sorrentinos'. Max sat quiet in the backseat gazing at nothing while Morgan got him to drink some bottled water they stored in the car. He looked a bit better after he drank but he was still unspeaking for now which she figured was normal. She might be like that too if she survived what he did.

The four pack members got home a little before Antonio and the rest and immediately the doctor, who had been waiting for them at the gate, looked Max over for injuries. Max squirmed and glared at the floor as he did his work over and declared he was bruised and scratched but fine besides the shock that was. His arm would take a bit longer to heal because of the extra stress, but he was very lucky. Max nodded to this dumbly, feeling a bit nauseous as he lay back on the couch. He took a gulp of water when prompted but otherwise laid uncharacteristically still. No one could blame him really.

The cops would not leave Antonio and the rest until they saw the doctor was indeed there to take care of them. Once that mess was cleaned up Nick took his father's arm to help him inside which the older man appreciated but didn't feel he needed. When he saw Max and the others were ok such relief filled him he felt wobbly. Immediately Clay came forward and grabbed the other man's arm to help him sit. Max had his eyes closed and was covered in dust but he was ok, Elena, Clay and Morgan were ok too. Everyone was ok from a disaster that should have caused them all their lives. He'd take hurt over dead any day, he thought as he gazed at Reese. The doctor had begun looking at the young werewolf first and Reese obliged, staying as still as possible, but he could clearly see Reese's wolf was close to the surface and protective. Nick gently pushed him back knowing the wolf tension was very high in the room right then.

When the doctor was done he pronounced that everyone needed rest and fluids and almost all of them were in some degree of shock. Shock wouldn't affect them as werewolves as much as it would affect humans but it was still a factor. Antonio had bone and muscle bruising as well as a deep wound that needed to be cleaned but his spine wasn't broken and he'd be fine. Reese, on the other hand, had two perforated ears which would heal on their own, but he needed to avoid any loud noises and his hearing would be erratic for a while. The doctor cleaned Reese up as well and checked over the rest of them telling them it was a miracle they were alive without a lot of damage. They all knew it.

Hours later Addison appeared on the doorstep with Cooper in tow. He'd pleaded for hours to be able to see Max and finally they relented. Nervously he waited after the doorbell rang but finally Elena answered the door knowing what he wanted immediately. She waved him and Cooper in and told him where Max was. Addison rushed to the living room ignoring the puppies running around his legs. They were in need of attention it seemed, but he didn't have time for them now and he guessed most of them didn't which is why they were so excitable.

Addison spotted Max lying on the couch staring at the ceiling covered from head to toe in whiteness. Not far from him Antonio sat looking freshly showered with Clay sitting in another chair seeming to watch over them all. He could tell right away Max hadn't moved much and Antonio was worried. With a small smile he walked over to his mate and crouched down, taking his hand. "Max, how about a shower, um?" the lion shifter asked. Max looked over at him and nodded now and Addison helped him up. Antonio watched them thankful for this boy now who could get through to Max on a level no one else could. As the bigger boy led the younger through the house and up the stairs Cooper sat down and asked if everyone was ok and then told them he may as well leave Addison here because he figured he wouldn't be able to make him leave anytime soon.

Max followed his mate feeling better and let the other boy lead him to his room and undress him, gently unbinding his arm. Addison ran a hot shower and quickly threw his clothes off, pulling Max along with him. Max obliged feeling a bit better and let the other wash him, dry him and redress him in pyjamas as well as rebind his arm with a fresh bandage. Addison threw on his jeans and guided Max to bed. He wasn't surprised to see Nick standing in the doorway with crossed arms watching. The werewolves were protective of their young, especially with a near death experience.

Max lay down in bed and Addison curled up to him. With some rest he'd be fine Addison knew and wrapped an arm around him. The older boy knew what being in shock was like and knew how disorienting it could be for anyone. Nick nodded at the two and left the room with the door open. Both dogs bounded in shortly after Nick left and ran to the end of the bed, jumping onto the chest there to gain access to the bed that was too high for them. They raced over and sniffed both boys, licking them and whining and then finally settling down against Max's back, content to be near their master.

"He's been worried all afternoon," Kate whispered, glancing at her brother. Logan frowned and looked up from his homework at Jeremy trying to gauge his mood as his sister was doing. He got nothing however; Kate was the one with the gift to gauge moods. His talents lay elsewhere. Logan was a lot better at saying things to calm people down or to avoid trouble while Kate was better at feeling where their emotions were at. They worked well together.

"Why?" Logan asked, looking back down at his book and scribbling in a math number. They had begun learning the art of subterfuge to learn what was going on around them. Ever since they found out about being werewolves they knew they were right about stuff going on around them. They always figured their lives were different than other kids' with their parents going off all the time and everyone in the house always seemed to have secret meetings and keeping things from them, and no matter how hard they tried they never found anything out, not really. Not when they were younger anyway, now that they were older they were finding out more and more but they knew they would never find out the real truth. They would still try though. Logan looked at Kate who shrugged. It would be a lot more helpful if one of them was telepathic Logan thought as he shook his head and went back to his homework.

Noah told Nick for the millionth time he was ok but he figured the man wouldn't stop bothering him until he could bother Reese who was currently resting and not very happy about the state of his ears. Antonio was also resting and down for the count, later both Sorrentinos would need to go back to their company and show everyone they were ok as well as commit resources and time to the rescue efforts. They also needed to talk to the police about it. Noah figured it would be a very long day, week and probably month for the Sorrentinos so he let Nick fuss over him.

"Nick, are you ok?" Noah finally asked the pacing man. He looked up from his pacing and Noah stopped chopping up the fruit he'd been working on. Elena, Clay and Morgan had been gone since they brought Max back, trying to find the trail for the mutts, but so far they hadn't had much luck. "Seriously, you haven't sat down since we got back, you won't eat and you look really stressed. Not at all the same guy you usually are," Noah finished and set the knife aside, picking up the fruit and bringing it over. He'd planned to make the gamut of the house and offer food to anyone who was awake. If he was one of the only ones who were awake and not really hurt, he wanted to help and there wasn't many ways to help beside making food so he did that.

"Yeah, I'm just...I don't know," he confessed and finally pulled out a seat at the small kitchen table and sat with his head in his hands. Noah stood for a moment wondering what to do before he took the plate to the table and then went to the fridge to get out a beer for his mentor. He set it in front of the man he considered his father and sat, running through his mind for things to say. He had had numerous conversations with the older wolves so he had to be able to figure out something.

"You know it's not your fault, right? None of this is. It's not like anyone could have predicted they would have had bombs. It's not exactly...werewolf," he said. Nick nodded but didn't look up. Noah sighed and stood now, coming to stand over him. "Listen to me, Nick it's not your fault. This isn't anyone's fault but the mutts' and that's exactly what you'd tell me. That's what Elena and Antonio would say, too," Noah said firmly. Nick looked up surprised at the boy but then smiled slightly and reached up to ruffle his hair. Noah sighed exasperated but took the attention.

"I'm proud of you, Noah, you've come a long way," he said and Noah nodded, knowing this. Nick waved him on now, knowing the boy had meant to go and deliver food to everyone. You've got a heart of gold, kid, Nick thought as Noah picked up the tray and left. Noah would make one hell of a partner someday Nick knew. Noah walked up the stairs and first walked into Reese's room but he was asleep so he'd try Tonio next.

Addison looked down as Max stirred in his arms and smiled at the boy. He had stayed while Max slept but he didn't sleep himself. He wanted to watch over Max just in case, but he had been quiet for the few hours, his body needing to recover. Max's eyes opened and the blonde shifter stared into the blue/green depths. He knew he wanted to look at those eyes every time he woke up. Max might be a kid now but one day he'd be grown up and Addison planned to be by his side the whole time. This was the only guy for him.

"Hi," Max said quietly and Addison chuckled and said hi back, leaning forward to kiss the boy's forehead. Max grinned and lay back now, staring at the ceiling for a minute, behind him the dogs stirred and then bounced up trying to bounce on Max, but Addison shooed them away. Both whined and went to the other side over Addison's legs, content to lay down on the shifter's legs and half on Max's stomach. The shifter rolled his eyes and looked over at Max now who was suddenly tearing up.

"Hey," Addison said gently, reaching over and pulling up Max's chin, "You're not one to cry a lot, Max, and you never need to cry while I'm around," he said gently. Max nodded but hot tears rolled down his cheek anyway. The shifter pulled the werewolf closer then and let him be upset, it was an upsetting ordeal for everyone and Max was no exception even if some people thought he was.

Noah knocked on the door and entered Max's room with a half tray of food left. Antonio had been awake and was ravenous so he ate most of it, finally leaving the room to find some meat. Werewolves craved meat when they were harmed, the bloodier the better, and last Noah checked Nick was taking a massive amount of steaks out of their walk in freezer to prepare for everyone. Anything to keep his mind off everything going on around them, Noah supposed.

"I bring food," Noah declared and smiled at his brother and Addison on the bed. Max looked up from the shifter boy's chest and smiled at Noah who walked to the bed, delivering food. He was a bit concerned when he saw Max was upset, but when he looked at Addison to inquire the shifter shook his head as if to say not now.

"I'd rather have chocolate," Max said, sitting up a bit now. Both puppies scampered across Addison lap to find Max and he grinned and petted them with one hand, but Addison pulled them back a bit so they wouldn't hurt their master's arm. They didn't seem to know when to quit that was for sure.

"I can go find some," Addison suggested, but Noah shook his head and set the food on the bed. He turned towards Max's closet calling back to the shifter as he went. Addison noticed the boys both seemed to be getting along which was good. He had been planning to intervene soon if they kept fighting because what he knew of pack brothers meant they got along and were so close it was as if they had one mind and body.

"One thing you need to learn about Max is that he will always have a stash of chocolate near him somewhere. Usually he keeps it in the closet," Noah called, walking in and grabbing something before coming back out with a bag of expensive chocolate and a wide grin, "but he'll hide them anywhere really. He's addicted," Noah informed. Addison nodded and laughed as Noah tossed the chocolate over.

"I just like it," Max corrected with a roll of his eyes. He stuffed a hand full of mini eggs in with a wide grin. Both the shifter and the older werewolf knew this was a good sign. Max's body was craving sugar which meant he was getting over his shock. Of course, the fact that he was speaking and smiling helped as well.

Max smiled at both his brother and his mate but inside he felt black. His fathers, his whatever he was supposed to call them, just bombed and tried to kill everyone he loved and even Max himself. It was his fault all this had happened and they would just keep coming. They would just keep doing what they do until they were dead. The only one who could make sure that happened was Max. Slowly a plan formed in his mind as he chatted and ate with Addison and Noah. He had to save them and he would, but it would hurt him immensely to do so, especially if it meant leaving, but he couldn't see a way around it. First, he knew he needed to talk to Antonio though.

Elena felt like it was déjà vu. She sat in the same coffee shop she had previously that day eating and watching Clay as Morgan came in the door. They found no trail of the mutts but that wasn't a surprise. They couldn't really search thoroughly with all the emergency workers still around. The good thing was they had finally declared the building as safe as it would get and the workers were going in to save as many humans as possible. When Elena mentioned this Clay scoffed but she wasn't surprised. Clay didn't care much for humans so it was not a surprise he wouldn't care one way or the other if they were saved or not.

Just as Morgan sat down Elena's phone rang with a rare Skype call, but she knew immediately who it was. She answered quickly and moved to sit by Clay, turning the phone so both kids could see them. "Kate's being dumb," Logan grumbled as both kids and their parents came into view. Clay gently reminded his son not to call his sister dumb as Morgan chuckled in the background.

Max knocked on Antonio's door and the man told him to come in. When he entered Max was surprised to see the older werewolf had showered and was redressing, trying not to wince. He was just buttoning up his shirt over the white bandages Max could see across his chest. "Where are you going?" the younger werewolf asked and walked to the bed, sitting down and watching Tonio put on his tie. Antonio explained he had to go back to work to support the emergency workers and give a speech along with Nick.

"Tell them to wait, you're hurt," Max said, but Tonio waved this off explaining about diplomacy and being a good leader. Max rolled his eyes at this as the man turned to who he considered his youngest son and smiled.

"You ok? You did a good job, you know. I'm proud of you," Tonio informed. Max shrugged and coloured, looking down at his hands. The older werewolf studied the boy for a moment before going to him and sitting down, putting an arm around his shoulder. "Do you trust me yet?" he asked when he noticed Max hadn't stiffened. Max looked up and bit his lip but nodded to this.

"I thought you guys would leave me but you didn't, so yeah, I trust you now," Max informed. Tonio nodded filing away the fact that Max really thought they would leave him to die and concentrating on the fact that he was now trusted according to Max. If this was the only good outcome he really couldn't ask for much more. "Do you really have to go, though? Addison went home and Noah and Reese are asleep," he explained. Ah, Antonio thought, knowing now he didn't want to be left alone.

"You can come with us and stay in the car because I have no idea when they will be here," Tonio said. Max looked relieved and nodded. "You know you're safe here, right?" the older werewolf informed and Max nodded. He wondered if that had been the problem but as they started to walk out and Max wound his good arm around the man's waist he didn't have the heart to ask. The question might just push him away and right now he wanted to keep Max right where he was.


	19. Ch 19 Aftermath

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank SheWolf13 for her excellent editing skills and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**.

Ch 19 

Max sat in the car watching as Antonio waved the crowd and thanked them with Nick in the background supporting him. He made some speeches and promised everyone would be found, compensated, etc. He also promised to pay any hospital or funeral cost that was incurred and not already covered under company policy. This definitely helped people who seemed to be blaming him for what happened. Though, Max couldn't fathom how exactly it was Antonio's fault. But they really started liking, and maybe forgiving him, when Tonio announced he had flown in extra emergency personnel so they could keep around the clock rescue efforts going on. He really is a good man, Max thought as he unlocked the car door and got out. He knew Nick had been watching the car from behind his dad, but he couldn't very well start yelling at Max or leave without alerting anyone so he knew he was safe.

Max hurried around the building and to the area that was less packed with rescue people, due to the fact that camera feeds given to the security firm that helped monitor the building showed the majority of the people were closer to the front and around the other side and not in the parking lot or back of the building. The young werewolf was intent on finding a trail of some kind and figuring out if he could do anything. He figured just because the older werewolves couldn't find anything didn't mean anything at all. He was the one who knew their scents better and he was the one who would be able to do something, if anything, to get them to either understand or give them what they wanted.

Morgan sighed as he walked down the alley again searching which he thought was a bit useless, but he was pack now and he did as ordered. They'd been over the ground. What seemed to him, a million times, and he didn't think any of them had really missed anything. Morgan was a very good tracker and very good with his nose, probably as good as the Alpha herself, so he was fairly certain the mutts' trail was not here. Maybe they had been trapped in the building and died doing them all a favour, but he knew that probably hadn't happened. He kind of thought karma might kick in and bury them like they had left their son to be buried, but he knew karma was also a bitch sometimes.

As Morgan walked he looked up seeing the edge of the building and closed his eyes for a moment picturing trees, the ocean and the smell of the land at home. At times he would give anything to be back there, run and play through the forest with his family and have the freedom he used to, but he knew the freedom wasn't really real. It would be amazing for a while but then he would feel trapped with a family who refused to leave their forest and preferred to hide in secret. He could not do that, never again, though he understood their reasons for doing it.

The red haired werewolf froze when he heard a scuffing and a growl of frustration, a very young and underdeveloped growl he knew. He might not be as attuned to other werewolves, not having spent a lot of time around them, but he could tell a growl from a young unchanged wolf from a fully changed one. They were many differences including smell, sound and looks. Of course Max smelled different than any other almost changed werewolf he knew. He smelled as if he was on the cusp of a change but also like he had already been changed a few times. He was very confusing. As Morgan rounded the corner he saw exactly what he thought he would see. Max was almost flat on the ground sniffing, or trying to, but Morgan suspected all the other smells were getting in the way of him actually finding a trail and the fact that, like his growl, his nose was not developed either. Morgan got the feeling this frustrated the young werewolf a lot.

"Hey kid," Morgan said. Max jumped, literally, and was on his feet in seconds turned towards Morgan, crouching with a growl and a scowl on his face. When he registered it was Morgan he straightened up, not exactly happy, but not willing to attack. Morgan might not be much of a fighter but Max was not match for him. He was too young and even though he was trained he wasn't strong enough yet. They both knew this. "Did you get lost?" the older werewolf asked now and smirked. Max rolled his eyes and sighed, crouching down again and pointing at the ground.

"They came through here but the trail is faint so I think it's one of the trails that led them into the offices and not the one they may have used after. Basically it's no good but you should smell it so you can get their scents," Max instructed. Morgan cocked an eyebrow, instantly seeing the Alpha personality in the boy and it amused him. He'd never been a dominant himself, not really, but he could see that when this boy grew up and maybe when he was ok he'd make a good Alpha, but so would Reese, Morgan thought as Max watched him impatiently.

"Max, I caught the scent already and since this one leads nowhere...," the werewolf indicated with a sweep of his hand but he didn't finish because he could clearly tell Max would not budge until Morgan gave in. With a sigh Morgan dropped to the ground and sniffed, humouring the boy who looked satisfied and grinned slightly. "Alright, can we go back now?' he asked, being careful not to order him to do anything. That wouldn't end well unless he was a much more dominant wolf that was.

Max sighed and looked at the older man. "Only if you promise not to tell them what I was doing," he said. God, he's good Morgan thought, but he nodded giving into him but telling him he shouldn't do it again. Max smiled now, smirking that he had gotten his way, and willingly walked forward past the bigger man who was intent on leading him to the car. Lead away, Morgan thought, rolling his eyes but smiling at the boy who thought he was much bigger than he was.

Antonio finished his speech and waved again before being led away by his security team. Normally he wouldn't want security, but it was nice to have to get through the crowd anyway. Tonio looked up and saw Max leaning against the car talking to Morgan and having a smoke. The other werewolf was on the other side of him keeping away from the smoke but keeping him entertained. The older werewolf knew something was up immediately when he met Morgan's eyes but he didn't say anything. He did smile at Max who gave a small grin but not much more. Progress, Antonio thought as they made it to the car and the security detail kindly left.

"You sounded like a foreign diplomat or something," Max snorted before anyone could speak. Nick laughed and Antonio rolled his eyes. Morgan looked from one to the other confused but he played along listening to them. Tonio shook his head and gestured for them to get in the car now. Max threw his cigarette butt on the ground and obeyed. Morgan mentioned he needed to get back to Clay and Elena and left them.

"He had to," Nick answered Max while he buckled up. Antonio got into the front seat and hid his wince of pain from his back. Nick glanced at his father but didn't say anything. His father wanted to drive and pretend he was ok so Nick let him. The werewolf glanced back at Max who was transfixed by the town. Normally the boy seemed to hate people and the things that meant there would be lots of people, but he liked to study them. Max reminded Nick of Clay in that regard, though Clay was a lot more animalistic about it, especially when he was a kid. Max was more animal than human sometimes but he had nothing on Clay as a child which was good. How they hell would they have handled another Clay? Especially a bigger and older version of Clay.

Reese awoke feeling groggy and like he hadn't slept at all. His eyes were sore and his ears were still ringing as well. He shook his head a bit which sent a jolt of pain and he growled. He'd have to remember to be careful about turning his head sharply or getting a lot of water in his ears for the next little while. That one really pissed him off since he loved to do daily laps in the pool. Slowly he got up and went to the washroom, taking a quicker shower than he liked and pulling on clothes from his dresser. He always maintained a room here just in case. He figured if they got trapped in the house or he wasn't allowed to go to the Guest House. It's why he kept the picture of his parents here and the few mementos he was able to take from the house and his apartment. It wasn't much but to him it was the world and he couldn't lose it. He glanced at the picture of his parents; the one he managed to grab showed him at about seven years of age on Christmas morning holding the three puppies his dad brought him. He grinned up at the camera with his parents on either side of him. Happier times, he thought turning away from it determined not to dwell on it.

Reese found no one on his walk from his room to the kitchen and he didn't hear anyone either which really just freaked him out in general. He was used to pinpointing where the other members of the family were at any point in time and to hearing the creaks in the house, but he hardly heard a thing now. He really hated not being able to hear well which made him a lot more grumpy than usual. When he walked into the kitchen he discovered Max eating enough food to feed an army but that was usual. He seemed to have cooked up a feast today including ham, French toast, pancakes, bacon and every other assorted breakfast food known to man.

Max looked up at him and said something which Reese gave him a confused look for. Max looked confused then as well and spoke louder, letting his big brother catch his words. "Morning," he called and Reese nodded, now annoyed with his hearing all over again. Of course the pack was putting him on lock down for a bit until he healed which annoyed him more. He could work from home and go out only with other pack members who were older, which didn't include Morgan at all. Morgan was older but he wasn't the best fighter yet and wouldn't be able to protect Reese yet so that option was out.

Reese got some breakfast and sat down, snatching the paper from Max who gave him a look. Reese rolled his eyes and took the sections he wanted, handing the rest back to Max, but before Max could read them Antonio came in and poured some coffee and took the paper again. Max huffed and threw up his hands, making them all laugh and lightening Reese's mood a bit. Antonio chuckled and handed the sections he knew Max liked back to the boy and ruffled his hair. Max jerked out from under him, sending him a look before picking up his paper and reading again. They weren't sure it was normal for a fifteen year old to read the paper, but they supposed if he wasn't causing trouble he could do whatever he liked.

"I'm not going to school today," Max announced loud enough for Reese to hear as well. Reese glanced at Antonio now who looked up at Max studying him. Max looked tired and stressed or basically like he got very little sleep. Reese wasn't surprise at all, he wouldn't have slept much either if he hadn't been drugged.

"You've been through an ordeal so you can stay home, but Cooper's coming over and you'll talk to him," Tonio said. Max stared at the man not looking away. He didn't like that at all, but Tonio refused to look away so Max did first with a nod. "Good," the werewolf said, finally looking away. Max rolled his eyes behind the paper but didn't say a word. One of the real reasons he wanted to stay home today was because he knew that Karl was coming over.

"You know he could be a quack, right? You could be making me talk to a lunatic," Max said. Antonio snorted spilling some of his coffee and Reese quickly swallowed a piece of food before he choked on it. He heard that one loud and clear. Nick strode into the room followed by Noah who stretched and yawned looking as tired as the rest of them. The others were sleeping in now since they had searched late and been up most of the night.

"He's not a quack pot, Max, and you will not tell him that. Besides, you don't think I had him thoroughly FBI searched?" he asked. Max looked at the man with a raised eyebrow now, wondering if he was being serious. "Yeah, that's right. I've got FBI connections, boys, so no one mess up," he instructed, looking around the room. Nick laughed outright at that one and not just because all three boys looked as if they were unsure now if this were true.

"I'm sure if he had FBI connections they would know he was a werewolf and he'd be in a medical facility," Reese said, coming out of his unsure state and winking at Max. Max smiled and Tonio laughed shaking his head. In the background both Nick and Noah had grabbed some coffee and food and were heading to the table to join their pack.

"You seriously had him checked out?" Noah asked, looking from Nick to Antonio who nodded to this. "Why not just have the Interracial Council do it?" Noah asked now. He looked from Nick's proud face loving Noah's quick mind to Reese and Antonio. Max watched them all as if they were all crazy which he supposed everyone really was.

"Why not both?" Tonio countered. Noah looked astonished at this as Tonio touched a finger to the side of his head and tapped it in a thoughtful gesture with a wink at the boys. Max shook his head and rolled his eyes going back to his part of the paper which Nick promptly grabbed from him. Immediately Max growled and lunged at the man, surprising Nick and knocking him to the floor. It surprised all of them Max was being so playful with any of them. They didn't think he trusted any of them yet, at least not enough to act like a pack brother, but his feelings must have changed after the incident.

"Don't take my paper," Max growled as he jumped onto Nick's stomach and grabbed the paper, smacking him on the nose with it. Antonio, Reese and Noah roared with laughter at the mock fight. As Max tried to get up Nick grabbed him and rolled so he was on top pressing down on the younger werewolf and he had his arms pinned above his head. Instantly Max's eyes went wide and all the play left his eyes turning to solid fear.

"Nicky," Tonio warned, standing now. Nick nodded, but he didn't move, he only waited for Max's eyes to focus on him and for the boy to leave whatever scene he saw in his mind. Max felt fear course through him as Nick pressed into him. It had started so often like this. He was trapped. He was always trapped. He heard a whimper come up from his throat as the wolf backed away scared. He'd learned fighting wasn't worth it a long time ago.

"You're ok. I'm not going to hurt you, am I?" Nick asked. Max's started to shake a bit, but Nick waited until he could see a bit of clarity in the boy's eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said. Slowly Max nodded and Nick finally let him go, backing off slowly as well. Max lay there a moment, breathing heavily before he heaved himself up. Tonio reached out to him, but he evaded the touch and soon they heard him rush up the stairs and slam the door to his room. Tonio sighed and sat again, putting his head in his hands. Nick swore and growled, pushing a hand through his hair and walking to the patio doors to let the dogs in. They had been whining at the doors for the last few minutes.

"He'll be ok," Reese said, looking from one Sorrentino to the other. Noah looked uneasy but the Aussie werewolf set a hand on top of his in reassurance. Nick nodded and grabbed his coffee mug, taking off to his study. He couldn't believe how much he had messed up. Everything was going good until he decided to push it and see if he could play fight with Max like he play fought with the other boys but apparently not. Why did he even bother?

"Stop it, Nick," he heard in the doorway and looked up to see his father. Nick huffed and opened his laptop, giving it an extra wrench and ignoring the man. Antonio walked forward and shut the computer, making Nick look up with a glare. "Don't ignore me, Nicholas Antonio," he warned. Nick sat back and crossed his arms but paid attention. Anytime his dad said his full name and added his middle name as well he knew he was in trouble. It didn't seem to matter if he was well past grown up, the name still made him feel like the little boy who got caught playing with Dominic's million dollar collectables as a child. Thankfully his Papa wasn't home that time.

"I screwed up, dad. The moment he finally gets to be a kid I have to push it, the moment he finally starts to have fun I fuck it up. What the fuck am I good for? Huh? I screw around with your money and your company. I don't do a damn thing. Those boys would be much better off if you raised them. Everyone would be much better off if I just did my duty and gave you a grandson or just left," Nick growled. Immediately Antonio grabbed Nick by the front of the shirt and pulled him up roughly, holding his shoulders and looking up slightly at him.

"You are my son and you are not a screw up, Nick. I love you, no matter what you do or what happens. I don't want a grandson who is only born to please me and the boys would not be better off. They love you and they talk to you because they trust you, Nicky. I love you, I love you and don't you dare ever forget it. It could have been any of us with Max. Anything can set him off so it's not your fault," the older man enforced. Suddenly Nick was squished against him. He knew his father must be hurting with his wounds, everything going on with his company and the boys, but he still had time for Nick which meant a lot to the younger man. More than his dad would or could know.

Max slammed the door to his room hard enough to shake the furniture and threw himself on his bed. Nick had only wanted to do what normal werewolf families did and he had screwed it all up. Why couldn't he just be normal? He'd never be normal ever and he hated himself for it. Max growled and threw his arm over his eyes. Nick would hate him now and everyone would stay away from him. It was always like this. If anyone else got close he would scare them away. He'd always be a freak.

Reese sighed and patted Noah on the shoulder before he started gathering the breakfast dishes. Slowly Noah came out of his daydream and shook his head, helping the other boy clear and do the dishes in silence. As they cleaned they heard the alarm of someone coming through the front gate. Neither really paid attention until the front doorbell rang. Reese set down the dishcloth he was working with and made his way to the front door. He glanced at Nick's study door which was still closed as he walked by, hoping he was ok. Sometimes even the most confident people needed pep talks. He then wondered who gave Jeremy pep talks, but he supposed that was Antonio and Jeremy did the same for the oldest Sorrentino.

Reese pushed the unlock codes for the door and then opened it saying hi to Cooper. As he let the man in and closed the door he explained the latest incident to Cooper who nodded and said he'd take care of it. Reese accepted this and watched as the man climbed the stairs to Max's room. In his gut he wanted to stop the man and take care of his brother on his own but he resisted. He knew this was pack instinct but he also knew it would be much better if Cooper did this. He actually knew what he was doing while the rest of them were basically walking around blind.

Elena had just emerged from the shower with Clay when she heard what was happening downstairs. She sighed and pulled on a shirt, hearing Max's footsteps in the hallway and his bedroom door slam shut. "I don't suppose you can just ignore that," Clay commented. She shook her head and pushed her lover over, making him fall onto the bed. The blonde haired enforcer tucked an arm under his head and watched his wife get dressed with a smile but she ignored him, had to ignore him or she would never leave the room. Clay groaned when she pulled on jeans and she smiled, buttoning up and then striding from the room, slapping her butt on the way out to tease him.

Max lay in bed warding off his tears and wishing for his dogs. They always knew how to comfort him. As he thought he heard a knock on the door. He groaned and pulled a pillow over his face so he didn't see or smell the other wolf. He did feel the person sit and he knew it was either Elena or Noah, both lighter than the other wolves. He had always been attuned to these things since he had been trained since he could remember. These things were things he was actually good at. When he had these training sessions he was hardly ever punished which was nice for once. Max suddenly felt a hand touch his leg and he tensed, but the person didn't move their hand. Finally, after a moment, Max blinked as lights seemed to come on overhead as the pillow was picked up. Max looked over at Elena and groaned, closing his eyes now.

"I know what you're going through, hun. I've been through it, too, and I've been freaked out by these things as well and sometimes even now. It's normal," she assured. Max sighed and sat up, pulling himself away from the Alpha's touch. He pulled his legs to his stomach and held them tightly, setting his chin on his knees and watching her.

"I'll never be normal," Max disagreed. The young werewolf really just wanted to have a smoke and stop talking about this, but when he looked up Cooper appeared in the doorway. Max groaned and declared he wasn't uttering another word until he got a smoke break. Elena looked at Cooper and nodded, telling him to take over for her. He nodded and ordered Max up and to get his cigarettes if he wanted to go outside. Max obeyed readily and Elena immediately saw what Antonio was speaking about. If he got something in return Max was more than happy to give what they wanted. She would definitely be using that in the future.

Morgan paced as he faced Antonio, Nick, Clay and Elena. He had lied. He couldn't keep what Max had done to himself or the next thing he knew Max would be halfway across the country and he'd be the one to blame for not giving them a heads up. "So you found him sniffing for a trail?" Tonio asked and Morgan nodded. "Why did you promise him you wouldn't tell?" Tonio asked and Morgan looked at him incredulously.

"You're the one who told us he works with deals so I gave him a deal," Morgan said, looking at the man now. He was unsure about the werewolf sometimes. Morgan got the feeling the man liked him sometimes and sometimes he didn't seem to like him. Maybe Morgan wasn't a trusted party yet but he was trying, and dammit, he was tired of feeling so small.

"You made him trust you knowing you were lying. You shouldn't lie to him," Tonio admonished. Elena held up her hand to stop them from speaking, but Morgan didn't think before he was defending himself. This Morgan was one they normally didn't see but it was nice to see some fire in the man and some dominance. He always seemed much too submissive for his own good.

"It was the only way to make him listen. You need to realize you are not the only one who cares for him. I care for him too. I want the best for him too and if I have to lie to him to make him do what's right I will. You can't be stupid enough...," Morgan growled, but a louder growl cut him off and suddenly Nick, his mentor, was on him and had grabbed his arm, giving him a warning look. Now Elena stood and watched Morgan, ordering him to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Antonio. I respect you but I'm tired of feeling so stupid. I did what I felt was right as the older werewolf. If you don't think it was then you should keep him by your side 24/7 because none of us will ever be able to do it right," Morgan said. Nick pushed him towards a seat as they all looked at him astonished. Normally he wouldn't stand up to them, but sometimes he just wanted to prove himself and he was beyond frustrated at that point.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm not really part of this meeting but I'd like to give my two cents," Reese's voice came from the doorway now. He looked at Elena and the Alpha nodded, gesturing him in, figuring the meeting couldn't get any worse. Reese walked in and closed the door behind him, facing them now and looking diplomatic. "This is what I think. I don't trust Max. He doesn't know what living with people who care for him means and he certainly doesn't care for us, not yet. Maybe someday he will, when he learns to, but, for now, I'm sure he's planning his latest escape. It's not that he wants to go back to them but thinks he has to. They've practically brainwashed him so I'm not even sure he understand why yet, but I know he's going to try. He tried with Morgan and he'll try again. It's just a matter of time," Reese explained. Elena looked at the boy astonished. Reese always astonished her with his intelligence and his patience. He would make an amazing Alpha and Elena saw this even at his early age.

Antonio sighed but said he agreed with Reese's assessment as did Nick. "He's not a bad kid, he's just mixed up. We'll set him right," Tonio promised. Elena smiled and patted the man on the shoulder, knowing he would do his best. She only hoped Max wasn't beyond the point of learning a new way of life. She also hoped he didn't somehow escape them before they got the chance to really help him. She wasn't optimistic about this, but maybe if she scared him enough he wouldn't leave. She might try as she was getting quite desperate.

Cooper followed Max downstairs seeing Elena was going into another room ahead of them. He assumed it was a meeting but he didn't bother contemplating it. He had Max to deal with and Max was enough for any one person to deal with. Cooper watched Max ahead of him as he slipped on shoes and a coat and opened the basement door. Both dogs came tumbling out quite ready to be with people again and Max smiled, bending down and scooping them up with one arm. Cooper was definitely a man who believed animals helped heal. He'd seen it firsthand many times. Cooper didn't bother asking why the dogs were downstairs. He did know the pack members sometimes got exasperated or tired of the puppies and needed a break so they got cooped up, especially when Max wasn't around to intervene.

Max turned towards the door, and to the half demon's surprise, he managed to open the door and get outside. Max spent a few minutes letting the dogs lick him and paying attention to them before he set them down and searched his pocket for a smoke. When he found it he got a lighter and lit up, instantly relaxing after a few puffs. Cooper felt rather like a ghost as Max patted his thigh to call the dogs and then started down the steps. He opened the dog gate for them to follow and left it open for Cooper. Or that's how Cooper interpreted it anyway. "So what went wrong today?" Cooper asked when they hit the woods. Max didn't answer for a few minutes which Cooper wasn't surprise about. Max wasn't a boy who spoke without thinking unless he was angry.

"I'm not normal and I never will be. Nick was only playing like he does with the other boys and I had to fucking freak out," Max growled and kicked some leaves. Brick and Aiden, taking this as a game, raced forward, from where they had been sniffing tree trunks, and danced around Max's feet, pawing at the multi coloured leaves.

"Better get used to it because it will keep happening," Cooper said, taking Max by surprise with his unsympathetic tone and his truthfulness. "Max, I've been safe for many years, no one's hurt me or can hurt me anymore. I've known my husband for 10 years and we've together nearly as long, but sometimes I freeze up and can't be touched. Sometimes I freak out and he has to bring me back. I'm 30, kiddo, and I can't stop myself. It's a side effect or I suppose a residual from our past and it will always happen. You need to forgive yourself and move on. They will understand," the half demon enforced. Max snorted and flicked his cigarette to the ground before he crouched down on his knees, petting both dogs. They'd gone from pawing the leaves to eating them. Aiden didn't seem particularly happy with the meal, but Brick was going to town with his new vegetarian diet. Max rolled his eyes and pushed them away from the leaves, making them stop.

"It doesn't matter, Coop, they'll always think I'm weird. I am weird," he said resigned. Cooper smiled and crouched down now, petting the dogs with Max. It surprised the hell out of him that Max just used his nickname indicated a level of trust the man hadn't been sure was there. In fact Max actually speaking to him about his feelings was rare as well. Aiden turned to him and started licking his hand and looking up at the man as if to ask him to be friends. Brick, though, turned from him as if he didn't exist, when Max was around Brick paid attention to no one but him.

"Does it matter if they do? You have a good home with lots of money and no worries practically, not to do with surviving anyway," Cooper said. Max sighed and scratched Brick on the ear. The dog suddenly looked as if he was in heaven and had no other worries in the world. Sometimes I wish I was a dog, Max thought before he addressed Cooper. Max wasn't used to sharing his feelings and he wasn't sure why he was now. Maybe he wanted Cooper to do something about it deep down? Who knew? Max didn't even understand himself most days.

"It doesn't matter how much money you have if you're not happy," Max muttered. Cooper studied him for a moment wondering which avenue he should go down for this one. If Max wasn't happy he would have to remedy this before Max could heal. No one could heal in an environment they were miserable in.

"Aren't you happy here?" the half demon asked now, being cautious. Cooper sat down on the ground now and pulled Brick into his lap. Max mirrored him and sat down too, taking Aiden and thinking now. Max knew he had to be just as careful with his answer as Cooper was being with his questions.

"Yes...well, I'm not unhappy. I mean I'm not miserable but...no, no I'm not happy," Max admitted. Cooper's breath hitched in his chest a bit, wondering how the hell he was going to bring this up with Antonio. He feared the man might just rip him limb from limb for even suggesting it. Where would Max go if he couldn't be here? With the Alpha? With Cooper maybe? Cooper and Dias had taken in children temporarily before who needed help or through foster care, but they never kept them except for Ben that was. Ben had been with them since he was two, the child of drug users and abusers. He didn't remember any of it and didn't know any different life than living with Cooper and Dias. They had told him and made sure he knew he was adopted but he didn't care. The bond they had instantly with Ben when they took him in was both ways. They had known instantly the boy would be, had to be their son.

"Why aren't you happy? Don't you trust them?" the half demon asked now. Max picked up Brick with one arm and hugged him close. Cooper noticed he buried his now in the dog's fur and sniffed, relaxing with the scent. He definitely loved these dogs. No one could tell him he didn't. If Max left here he would make sure he got to take the dogs.

"Yeah, especially after they rescued me, I didn't think they'd rescue me so I do trust them now a lot more but...they just...they do their best, Coop...," he began and Cooper was taken aback by the nickname which Max had never used before, "...but they don't understand. They won't understand at all and I can't be happy when I know I'll lose them soon. I know my... Bruce and Dustin will come and ruin everything. There's no point in being happy when it will all be taken away," he sighed now, looking up to see if Cooper understood. Cooper understood all too well in fact. It was a common thing amongst children of broken homes. They couldn't be happy for fear that it would all be taken away. The half demon himself had gone through this.

"All I can say is it will take time, Max. I can't convince you nothing will happen since clearly things have happened. Just be vigilant and stick with the pack and trust them. They only want what's best," Cooper insisted. Max nodded absentmindedly and stood, Cooper followed his movements and both dogs were set on the ground to sniff and follow the two back to the house. Neither of them said anything as they walked back, but Brick and Aiden made plenty of noise running behind them, in front of them and everywhere else they could think to run at the moment.

Cooper was not looking forward to updating the pack, and especially Antonio about their latest talk. Technically all talks between him and his...patient, he supposed, should be confidential but since these were not technically therapy sessions so he could tell anyone he wanted. That was unless Max asked him not to do but he hadn't yet.


	20. Ch 20 World War Werewolf

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank SheWolf13 for her excellent editing skills and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**.

Ch 20 World War Werewolf 

Max stood in front of Antonio along with Elena and the half demon therapist. Everyone else had been sent elsewhere. Tonio watched the boy feeling nervous tension and energy coming from him. He wanted to stand and set a hand on the boy's shoulder to comfort him, but he didn't know if Max would like that, not yet. It would be much easier to just go to him, comfort him and give him a bowl of ice cream or some good advice, but he wouldn't accept either so the werewolf bided his time and waited for him to speak. Nervously Max glanced at Cooper biting his lip who gave the boy a look telling him he wasn't speaking for him. Max looked back telling the man he wasn't either so Cooper sighed and finally sat, pulling Max down with him. The man could tell hierarchy was causing stress and standing over two dominant werewolves with such emotions was not a good idea.

"Max," Cooper said, looking at Max who only looked quickly at his feet and not at them, "has told me he isn't happy here and I think we need to address this. I can't help him heal if he's miserable," Cooper said. Antonio went wide eyed surprised, but Elena didn't show emotion. She wanted to get a feel for Max right then and she couldn't seem to.

"I've given you everything, Max, how can you not be happy? You have everything you never did. You're safe, you go to school, you have thousands of dollars worth of clothes, toys and books. You can go anywhere and do anything," Antonio said incredulously. Max looked up guiltily and bit his lip again, but he couldn't keep the man's gaze. Max glanced at Elena who still had no emotion yet.

"I'm not miserable and I am thankful," Max murmured, looking down at his feet again, pulling his arms tightly around his body. The young wolf said nothing more and the room went silent as all three adults tried to figure out what to say to make the situation better.

Antonio suddenly stood and came forward, crouching in front of Max and setting a hand on his knee. "What will make you happy? I'll do anything, Max. I'll give you anything in the world. I'll go to any length," he promised. Max looked up angrily and pulled away from the man. Cooper and Elena kept silent, waiting to see where this would go.

"You think you can just buy me anything and make me happy? I'm not a silly spoiled child, Antonio. You don't understand me and you don't know anything," he said as his voice rose and rose in anger. Cooper reached out to put a calming hand on Max's leg but the boy's glare stopped him.

"Let me explain," Cooper said, looking back at the werewolves, "He's not happy because he believes that this will all end. He can't let himself be happy when he believes Dustin and Bruce will end it for him. It had nothing to do with you, Antonio, or with the pack," he said. Tonio looked a bit calmer and then angry again and Elena looked thoughtful. Cooper knew that if anyone understood Elena would. She had had a traumatic past and been in foster care which had not gone well so she would surely know the feeling.

"I can understand that, Max. Going from foster home to foster home I found it really hard to be happy, too. I never had anyone look after me but I always knew I would keep being sent away and even if I found a modicum of happiness, for example a good birthday or Christmas for once, it would always end," she said. Max nodded, looking sadly at her, and Antonio rose and walked to her, setting a hand on her shoulder now. He always wished she had been raised here or by them which of course would have been impossible but still. He supposed it was understandable that Max would have this fear, making him miserable, but he had to dispel this. He had to make sure he knew he was safe. But was he really safe? Dustin and Bruce had broken through their barriers too many times. Tonio growled to himself frustrated. How was he supposed to assure this boy if he couldn't even be sure of what he was saying?

"What can we do to make you feel better?" Elena asked suddenly, looking at Max intensely and like he was an adult. This instantly pleased the boy who sat up straighter and actually thought about the question. Antonio filed this one away for using on him later. Max looked as if he was going through many answers in his mind and when he settled on one he looked pleased with himself but he also looked full of despair. None of the adults in the room looked happy about this but they let him speak.

"You can make sure they are taken care of once and for all by letting me go to them and setting a trap. They would never know because they think I want the Cure and that's a good enough reason to go back. You can monitor me the whole time and then strike and kill them or I can kill them. Then everything will be ok," Max insisted. Three resounding loud no's could be heard throughout the room and Max sat back looking miserable and defeated.

"You're not going back to them, Max, we'll find another way," Elena said while Max seethed glaring at the floor angrily. "What kind of Alpha would I be if I sent a child to do my work? It's not right. I will find another way and I promise you they will be taken care of once and for all," she said. Max wouldn't look at her because he knew she was wrong. If they didn't believe him he'd just have to go on his own, making this twice as hard.

"No," Cooper and Antonio said at the same time, making Max looked up surprised and Elena looked over questioningly. "He's going to try and go on his own, I know him," Tonio said. Max's face flushed and he angrily stood, shaking off Cooper's touch. He glared at Antonio trying to control his temper but it didn't work. Fear made him angry and anger made him stupid.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with. I do. Use me as a resource. I can help you stop them and kill them. I don't care about my own life I just want them dead. You don't know what they've done and not just to me. Do you know how many men, woman and children I've seen them torture? Seen them murder? Kids younger than me that they...you just can't let them get away. If you don't use me you will regret it," Max growled, pointing at Elena and trying to dominate the Alpha. Elena stood and looked down at him, letting her Alpha wolf push the young juvenile back. It worked and when the wolf was gone Max took a quick step back, clenching his fist and staring at his feet. "If you care about your kids, and I know you do, then you'll use me because if they can't have me you can be as sure as they will come after them and they won't go easily, Elena. They will be tortured, raped and killed without mercy and it will go on what seems like forever," Max said lowly, now looking up at her. For a moment Elena's protective instinct came out and she wanted to snarl and backhand the kid for what he predicted would befall her children, but she knew it wasn't his fault and all the things he mentioned he had been through as well.

"It's ok," she said and stepped forward, pulling Max into her arms. Max stiffened and pushed away but with little strength and the Alpha hung on tightly until he gave into her with a sob. He hadn't meant to but the stress was too much and what was going on was way too much. Elena knew it was too much for a kid this young which is one of the reasons she refused to let him go to them. There had to be another way and she would find it without endangering any pack children. "I will take care of it, can you trust me?" she asked, pushing him away and looking down into his face. He looked at her with teary eyes, uncertain, before he nodded. She wasn't exactly sure if she believed him, but she wasn't stupid enough to let him be on his own long. He'd be guarded for as long as it took to keep him safe and for this to be over with.

Antonio met her gaze across the room and nodded to Elena knowing exactly what the plan was. Guard the boy, keep the twins safe and use all other resources to find and kill the mutts no matter what it took and not matter how long it took. Cooper had politely slipped out by the point knowing it was a wolf matter. He felt safe leaving Max in the pack's hand, but he hadn't married a vampire for nothing. Dias was as strong and smart as a wolf as well as almost impervious to harm. He would help them and hopefully make Max safe.

As Max claimed his own space again and Elena stepped back, he felt an exhaustion come over him at the same time as he felt the familiar pull of his skin and tingly feeling of his change. Max looked down wearily to see his skin crawling as if worms were there or if his insides were trying to get out. The stress lately had been too much. He sighed and looked up at them worriedly. "Maybe it's time to try changing?" Antonio asked. Elena looked at the boy who shook his head and explained this happened all the time, but he was too tired to do anything about it. "Alright time for a nap," the oldest werewolf said and Max nodded with no objections. Max turned and the door opened suddenly with Nick and Reese standing on the other side. Immediately Max went to Reese who put an arm around his shoulder, guiding him out. Nick raised his eyebrows as he looked inside the room and Elena waved him in. It had been a long morning already.

Noah sat in class trying to pay attention but his eyes kept wandering to Lexi to his right side and the IPhone inside his desk. Reese had been texting him about updates at home. Everyone had stayed home but him, he'd been given the choice but he had decided to come to school. It's not that he liked school at all, but Lexi was here and nothing was really going on at home. Plus, although the bombing scared him, he wasn't hurt and had quickly gotten over any other side effects. He was actually surprised school was open this early but no bombs had been found here and Noah assumed, as did the rest of the pack, that it had been a tactic to make sure that as many werewolves as possible were at the Sorrentino's company. Noah's fists clenched when he thought about this, but he relaxed quickly knowing he was in class and couldn't afford to look angry. Lexi might ask questions and he really hated to be questioned. Knowing he was there to protect Lexi made him feel better as well. She wasn't a target, that he knew of, but he felt better he could here to make sure she was safe.

"Noah," he heard beside him. Lexi looked at him worried and he cursed himself for letting her see this, but he smiled at her and held out his hand. She smiled now and took his hand mouthing they would talk later. Noah nodded to this but didn't look forward to it at all. As the young werewolf looked back at the teacher he noticed Cooper walk past the open doorway. The therapist looked deep in thought and Noah knew he was most likely thinking about his brother. Max really was a mess and he hoped they would be able to sort him out soon and kill his fathers, or whatever he was supposed to call them.

"Mr. Sorrentino, answer ten," the teacher suddenly asked. Noah looked towards the front of the room, letting go of Lexi. He looked at white board and did the calculation in his head, instantly feeling anxious as he said the answer. The teacher, Mr. Pen-Grew who had no fondness for Noah, looked annoyed but he nodded and turned to someone else to pick on. Noah smiled then knowing that working with Nick and Reese had really been paying off and feeling awesome about it.

He turned to Lexi who told him he had done an awesome job and he beamed as he heard someone walk in the door. Everyone looked towards Addison, because the lesson was as boring as door knobs, as he came in late and looking a bit off. "Good for you to join us, Mr. Saint George, and it's nice you'll be keeping me company in detention on Saturday as well," Mr. Pen-Grew smirked. Addison sighed but nodded, taking his seat in front of and to the left of Noah. He looked back at the werewolf who smiled and shook his head, rolling his eyes. Addison smiled a bit and then turned back to the front so the teacher couldn't pick on him any longer. Addison was used to getting treated badly for being gay and Noah saw his brother start to go through the same thing too. It wasn't fair, and while Noah knew this, before he hadn't really cared to change anything as he didn't know the blonde shifter well. Now his brother was practically dating him and he had a feeling Addison would not be going away so he cared more, he supposed. He was especially worried about Max dealing with this on his own when both he and Addison graduated this year. Well, he couldn't do anything about that now, he supposed, but maybe he and Addison could work together to make it better for Max eventually but when they got though this catastrophe first.

Reese took Max to his room and helped him to his bed as well. Both puppies, who'd been resting and quiet for once, looked up and got excited to see their master, but Max was too tired to pay them much attention. Once Max climbed onto the bed he tugged at Reese's arm. The blonde werewolf smiled and climbed onto the bed willingly, lying beside Max and letting the boy cuddle up to him. Max wasn't a little kid but he was going through a lot right now and needed a pack brother. It was at these times he was thankful for the closeness of werewolves making this alright where it wasn't in the human world at all.

"How long do you think it will take them to figure out they're wrong?" Max asked Reese quietly. Both dogs trotted around to Max's front and settled themselves against the boy's stomach. Max wrapped an arm around them lovingly. Reese tensed for a moment but he quickly made himself relax for the young werewolf's sake but he didn't answer. Maybe he was being dramatic, Max liked to do that, but Reese had a feeling he wasn't. That was very bad and he would definitely bring his concerns to Elena about it, though he wasn't sure he would have any more success than Max had.

Antonio sighed and picked up his pocket watch, an old Sorrentino relic, and consulted the time. Noah would be in lunch and he was considering calling him to make sure he was ok. He was sure it was paranoia from the recent attacks, but it might also be pack instinct to protect the young. He had been worried about Noah going, but Elena thought it was fine and so did Nick so he let it go. He let his mind drift then to Roman and Russia. It had been a few weeks since they figured out who Max really was and Roman was not letting them forget it. He hadn't told Max, Elena agreed with that, but soon he would have to know about Roman and Roman's claim over Max. Max would also have to know about his parents. His mother was dead, having gotten ill and died shortly after Max's disappearance, from grief. His father was alive and thriving as a pack enforcer having moved in with the Alpha after Max. He became enforcer, they believed, so he could keep looking for his son and dole out punishment to anyone who he thought was involved. Roman allowed it to keep him in line but from what he understood the man had become very hard and unforgiving as well as very fond of alcohol. Antonio wondered if he would just end up terrifying Max now. He supposed they would find out soon enough when Roman refused to accept their stalling over Max anymore.

"Tonio," Nick called and knocked on the door. His son held up the phone and from the look in his face he guessed he was about to go for another round with Roman, and of course, that would be the cherry on top of his perfect week and day. With reluctance he stood and told Nick he should call Noah before he took the phone and began to battle. Nick turned away from his father and dug out his cell phone. He had been worried about Noah as well but he was pretty sure he was fine, but as a pseudo father figure he would always worry he knew. He never figured he'd consider himself a father but he did with Noah. He was a mentor but he felt like he was really more and sometimes Noah referred to him as such, too. He never called him dad, of course, but he'd say something like other dad's do this or the other kids' parents, etc. It made Nick feel he was doing the right thing at least.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a bit?" Addison asked Noah at the lunch table. The boys ran in different crowds, dramatically different crowds, but Noah nodded, ignoring his friends' stares and Lexi's as well, and got up to follow the shifter out. Addison walked until they got to Cooper's office not far away and produced a key, unlocking it and walking in. Noah followed as Addison flipped on the lights and Noah closed the door behind him, facing the other boy. Addison was only an inch taller than Noah, but Noah liked to think he exuded an animal presence over the lion, maybe. "Calm down, I just want to talk, is Max ok?" Addison asked. Noah nodded and crossed his arms, not saying anything. "We aren't enemies, Noah. I like your brother a lot and I just want him to be ok," Addison said and Noah thought about this for a moment.

"I know, we're just protective about him is all, but you're right and you're on our side. Max is as good as can be expected to be. He refused to come to school today, but it's not like Tonio or Nick would make him. There is something else, though," Noah said and then searched his mind wondering if he was allowed to say anything. He didn't remember being told not to so he went ahead. "Reese thinks Max is going to try and go back to them. Not because he wants to," Noah explained when he saw the shifter's face, "but because he thinks it's best. He thinks he can kill them or something and make sure everyone is safe but he can't. We need to keep an eye out for him trying something," Noah explained. Addison nodded looked a bit pained as the doorknob jingled and Cooper walked in, giving the boys a look before he sighed and shut the door.

"Addison, I gave you the keys to this office in case you needed a safe place to change or think. This doesn't look like either. Was my trust in you misplaced?" the half demon asked. Noah looked from Cooper to Addison but said nothing, recognizing the tone from both Antonio and Nick and, come to think of it, from Reese as well.

"No, Noah and I needed to speak about private matters, specifically about Max and the threat, so we needed a private place to talk. I'm sorry if you hadn't meant for me to use your space like this," Addison said flawlessly and perfectly polite. Noah wondered sometimes how the other boy became so flawlessly polite and well practiced at speech. From the sound of it he hadn't had a very good start but Addison came off like he was one of those kids raised in a wealthy, morally good religious household or something. He was definitely good for Max, especially since Max loved and trusted him implicitly.

"No, of course if you need a private place please use the office but update me on what's going on and come to me if you need help," the man encouraged and put a hand on the shifter's shoulder. Noah shoved his hands in his pocket feeling a bit uncomfortable but he glanced at Addison anyway. He was unsurprised to see Addison looking at the man with complete confidence and like a father. Addison seemed to do ok on his own but he could definitely use a father figure, well, two in his case, Noah supposed. Addison nodded and Cooper waved for everyone to sit so they could hatch a plan to keep Max safe and secured at school. Noah was sure Nick would be pleased he was thinking about Max's protection and safety like a real brother would.

Antonio paced as he listened to the other end of the phone conversation. He was out of ideas and ways to dissuade Roman and apparently Max's father, Danil, was getting drunker by the day, wanting to see Max and not being able to. Finally Elena came in the room and took the phone, trying to handle Roman now. Maybe Alpha to Alpha they could work out a deal. Antonio was only worried that in the end the deal would not be what was best for Max. Politics could still get in the way of his life and there was nothing Antonio could do about it. "I understand Roman and I promise as the Alpha of the North American Pack that your claim will be fulfilled," she promised. Antonio turned to Elena wide eyed looking shocked.

"Antonio, these are his people and his family, his father for God's sake. If I don't tell them they can have Max, if he wants, then there will be a war and we are not prepared for a war, at least not against a powerful ally," she explained. Antonio saw the logic but it still pissed him off. What if Max didn't want to be with a stranger and a drunken father? What if they hurt him? Elena saw the questions in his eyes and she sighed and took his hand in hers, comforting the man who was as much like a father to her as Jeremy was. "Trust me. Max won't go anywhere he doesn't want to. He's far too stubborn, and besides, if my plan works he will be the one to end the war before it begins," she assured. Antonio thought about this and nodded, feeling a bit better. She was right of course, but that didn't mean Tonio had to like it.

Max woke up with a groan feeling way too tired for having gotten so much sleep. He looked beside him and found Reese wasn't there and his scent was old. He must have left after I fell asleep, Max thought. He did feel two very warm balls of fur against his stomach. As he moved he looked down and saw Brick and Aiden look up and both yawned at the same time. He smiled and reached down to scoop them up, forgetting about his bound arm. With a sigh he pulled at the wrapping and then started to undo them. When he was done he stretched his arm and winced a bit, but it was just from being unused so long. He felt along the bone, knowing it was healed now, or at least mostly anyway, and he had no intention of wearing those annoying bandages again. Now he reached down and picked up the puppies, finding it took a bit more effort now. He'd have to work it out a bit. After a moment of giving the dogs attention he put them down and got out of bed, reaching for the smokes in his dresser. Taking one out and his lighter, he walked to the window and tried to push it open but it wouldn't budge. From inside the house he heard an alarm and turned confused when the door opened.

"Precaution," he heard and turned to see Antonio. "Sorry, I was going to tell but forgot. We need to be vigilant so no windows can be opened without an alarm. Plus, you know you need to smoke outside. What happened to your bandage?" he asked. Max looked at him processing the many questions before he rolled his eyes and walked to his desk chair, grabbing a sweater.

"Itchy, so I took it off," he answered, "Plus, it's mostly healed," Max shrugged. Antonio grumbled about having someone check it but let Max walk past him to go outside and smoke. Brick and Aiden watched him closely and then jumped off the bed when Max left. With a chuckle the older werewolf followed them all down the stairs and outside. Max pulled on shoes and opened the sliding glass doors for the dogs before going out and closing the door.

"You need to show him," Elena said from the doorway and Antonio nodded, watching Max's form disappear down the steps. He sat on the lowest one and lit up while the dogs sniffed at him and then bounded off to play in their part of the yard. Max watched them carefully as smoke curled around his head and disappeared into the air. The man could not wait until he could make Max stop, but judging from the agenda they seemed to be accumulating now, it would not be anytime soon. "I'll help if you need it," the Alpha said. Antonio resisted the urge to say "yes" since she wanted to get home to the kids for a bit before they implemented any other plans. They all needed a break for a few days.

Antonio turned and rubbed Elena's arm just as the alarm sounded through the house, signalling a car at the gate. "You know that alarm makes you sound like a paranoid recluse?" she teased and he nodded, grabbing a hold of her and giving her a noggie. Elena the woman was still like his daughter after all and when she wasn't in Alpha mode he still felt free to tease her. Soon the front door opened and they both heard Nick and Reese talking to Noah.

Max heard the alarm from outside and knew his brother was home. Max smoked the last of his cigarette and watched his puppies run around. As soon as he stood the dogs stopped playing and rushed to him. With a signal he got them to follow and picked up the butt remains, taking them and the dogs inside and feeding them. "Can someone help me work out this stupid arm? It feels like jelly," Max called as he walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway. He grinned at Noah down the hall who was speaking to Elena and Clay. It seemed both of them were taking off. Morgan stood off to the side and he nodded to Max who nodded back when he appeared.

"Not until someone looks at the arm. Come here and say goodbye and then we need to talk," Tonio called, appearing from another doorway with Nick and Reese. Max briefly wondered what they were speaking about but he left it alone and walked down the hall. He hugged Elena when he came near and smiled at Clay who nodded to him now and then threw off Nicky from behind who tried to sneak up and tackle him.

"When's Karl coming over?" Max asked as they saw Elena and Clay off. Antonio took Max's shoulders and steered him towards his study, not answering him. Max flanked back at the other boys, but they were heading off to another room, Max assumed to play video games. Only Nick glanced at the boys and then followed his father and Max who got a cold feeling in his stomach. Was Karl ok? "What's wrong?" Max asked, getting out of the man's grasp and turning towards him as Nick closed the door.

"Nothing, Nita is sick and he's coming over tomorrow instead. We need to talk about another matter," Tonio began as Nick got the files and set them on the desk. Max looked at them skeptically as Tonio, semi unwillingly, filled him in on the details about Roman, Danil and Russia. "This is a photo of your father," Tonio explained and handed Max a photo. The man was big and looked not unhappy but not happy either.

Max looked up and made a face. "He looks so cold inside," Max said in a low voice. It was true. This man rather reminded Antonio of Malcolm which didn't make him feel any better about what he had to tell Max now. "Why should I care?" he asked now, setting the photo down and looking detached. Antonio took a breath wondering how to explain this to Max gently, but there really was no way to do it the nice way so fast would have to do, he supposed.

Antonio explained with a heavy heart and Max told the man exactly what he thought, involved some choice and not appreciated names, before he walked away from the room slamming the door hard. "Well, that went well," Nick snorted and Antonio rolled his eyes at this. He was actually pleased it hadn't gone so well really. Maybe that would keep Max with them, then again maybe the man in the photo would come to life when he saw his son alive again. Who knew? All he knew was that he didn't want to lose Max.

As soon as Max exited the room the dogs sat up looking at him. They must have been waiting for him. Quickly he scooped them up and ignored everyone around him, heading down the hall and up the stairs. He slammed his bedroom door and locked it in full planning mode. He would be made to leave for Europe and they would be left to deal with Bruce and Dustin who would burn through all of them before they came to Europe and started burning through the Russian pack. Plus, his biological dad looked like an asshole, so excuse him if he wasn't so excited to meet the man. This indicated to him it really was time to leave but he knew it would be very difficult with all the precautions they put into place and with him being watched all the time. He had to find a way, though, or he'd lose them all. Max sat down to think for a moment and after a moment he just knew what to do.

Noah was walking out his room with a textbook in one hand and an apple in the other, trying to study for tomorrow's test. He'd left it a little late but he knew he was much better now at absorbing the material than he had been before so he should be fine. Just as his eyes were memorizing the next couple of facts he was yanked back, sending his book flying and his apple into the wall. Noah didn't have a chance to say a word as Max pulled him into his room and pushed him up against the wall looking up at him seriously. "I need help," Max said. Noah snorted and rolled his eyes, looking down at the small boy and pushing him away. The older werewolf walked to his brother's bed and sat, petting the dogs that immediately came over to investigate Noah. "I really want to go to an exhibit in New York, but everyone's acting like the world's ending," Max explained and sat on the bed now.

"Kind of like you just acting like the world was ending by yanking me in here?" Noah asked. Max coloured and shrugged, pulling Brick to him and placing the puppy on his lap. Brick immediately jumped up Max's stomach and began licking his face. Max laughed and fell back and the dog fell with a yip as well, landing on Max's chest. Enthusiastically he jumped on Max's face and started licking him again. Max laughed and pushed him back, looking over at Noah now with raised eyebrows.

"Like they will let you go anywhere without the secret service security," Noah said. Max gave him puppy dog eyes and Noah rolled his eyes, telling him he'd try. Max grinned and set Brick aside. Instantly Aiden went after them and they tumbled. As Noah watched the dogs Max jumped at his brother. Noah yelled and both boys fell off the bed and play fought. Noah wasn't stupid and he knew his brother had to have ulterior motives to wanting to go to the exhibit, but he'd speak to Reese and see what the older boy thought. Noah barely made a move now without consulting the other boy. He supposed Reese wasn't a boy but a man now, but he still kind of thought of him as the other boy and like a brother.

Finally Noah pinned the other boy beneath him but was careful to leave his hands free. Max seemed fine, though, and only grinned up at him, rolling his eyes but not stirring. "You know Nick won't hurt you, right?" Noah asked. Max frowned and nodded as Noah got off him and laid beside him now and they both stared up at the ceiling and looked at the stars and constellations Max and Antonio had fixed up there when he first moved in. Max knew they were for kids much younger than him but he liked them and he liked looking at them. When he was a kid, he'd often been locked away in the dark or unable to see stars and feel free. It's the reason he often left the room to go to the roof, though he couldn't do that now with the windows locked the way they were, but he still had his stars at least.

"I know but...s...sometimes," Max said, finding it hard to speak. Noah reached down and took the other boy's hand, thankful for being a werewolf and being able to do this. Max squeezed Noah's hand before he went on. "I just get flashes," Max said now. Noah nodded knowing what that was like and how awful it was. He hated getting flashes of fear or the past. For a long time he got them, too, but as he trusted the pack more and became more integrated in the pack system, he got much better at this and now he barely had a bad night or awful flash.

"I know and I used to get them, too. You know what helps?" Noah asked the other boy who shook his head and bit his lip, waiting now. "Sniffing, you sniff as soon as you can and figure out whose above you and then you'll be ok. I had to do this a lot and when I finally got it right it felt awesome," he grinned. Max looked over and nodded smiling, showing complete confidence. With a sudden sharpness Noah realized he was now in the place Reese was usually in and Max was himself. He grinned now feeling a lot more responsibility and feeling a lot more grown up. He knew he had grown in spades since he had come to the pack, physically, mentally and emotionally. He was very pleased with himself but now as he looked at Max he knew that the younger boy would go through the same thing and one day he'd be bigger, stronger and much better. Noah wanted to be on his side when his younger brother came of age and he planned to do anything he could to help him. That included protecting him against everyone and everything, even himself.

"My dad wants to take me, you know...," Max said and Noah nodded, telling him he knew all about Bruce and Dustin, but Max shook his head at this and sat up a bit, "...my real dad. He found me. He's Russian, I guess I'm Russian and they want me back. He looks really mean though," Max mentioned and looked worried. Noah took a deep breath in and sat up, too. He didn't want to lose Max and even if at first he was not sure about him he was sure now. He wanted Max as a brother. He liked having a little brother a lot and he was just getting used to the idea. Losing him now would be awful.

"You don't have to go if you don't want too, Max. That's what they told me about my parents. Elena promised me if I wanted to stay then she would raise hell to make sure I stayed and it's the same with you," Noah said. Max nodded, hoping he was right, but he was thinking since it was such a different situation they might not be able to stop it. If the Russian pack wanted him he was sure they would get him or it would start a war between packs which no one wanted. Max sighed feeling defeated and squeezed Noah's hand tighter and the other boy squeezed back.


	21. Ch 21 Old Instincts

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank SheWolf13 for her excellent editing skills and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**.

Ch 21 Old Instincts 

Antonio walked past the living room studying the file folder in his hand. The oldest werewolf looked up quickly to see the huge mess but didn't register it for a moment. Instead he walked on and then looked up again confused, backing up. His mouth dropped in an expression of surprise as he roared for Max. Brick and Aiden stood in the middle of fluff and ripped fabric both with cocked heads looking innocent. Antonio's living room, his good one mind you, looked as if both dogs had ripped and bit every piece of fabric and pillow scattering it all throughout the house. The curtains were in tatters and hanging off the rods at an odd angle and even the wood furniture had been gnawed on. "What's going on?" a sleepy voice asked just as Reese and Nick came from the kitchen talking.

Noah, the speaker, stood there in flannel bottoms and a muscle shirt with crossed arms. Beside him Max was looking seriously confused, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Antonio set the file on the hall way side table and eyed the dogs as he walked forward and grabbed Max's arm, pulling him forward to look at the mess. In one second the young werewolf's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened as he looked at the mess and then glared at the dogs. "Aiden and Brick Sorrentino, you are bad dogs," he growled at them. Antonio rolled his eyes as Nick chuckled.

"They have last names?" Reese asked, looking into the living room and cleaning. Max nodded and walked forward with crossed arms looking down at the dogs that trotted to their master with tails between their legs, but they licked Max's pyjama bottoms anyway. Max pulled away with a growl and both dogs whined and looked at one another. "Maybe you should give them middle names, too," Reese added and covered his mouth in a laugh. Nick gave him a shut up look and Max looked at Antonio biting his lip.

"They didn't mean to, they're just puppies," Max said, trying to get some sympathy for them. Antonio crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow about to speak when Brick spotted a part of the couch he hadn't eaten yet and leapt for it, digging in. Aiden quickly followed jumping on his brother and making him fall. They both tumbled into the remains of the room, fighting now and growling at one another. Max gave a huff then and looked back at the older werewolf with wide innocent eyes. He's a pro at garnering sympathy, Antonio thought but he didn't give in.

"Clean it up and it's coming out of your allowance," the man informed. He turned then and picked up his file, walking past his son and going into his office. Max glared and huffed, looking down at the dogs as Noah and Reese offered to help. Nick turned towards the kitchen to start on breakfast hoping to diffuse the situation a bit.

"He's so unfair," Max grumbled, stuffing couch pieces into garbage bags Nick had brought them a few moments ago. The man had also had the good sense to bring the dogs outside so no one killed them for the time being or ate them for a morning snack either, he wouldn't put it past these werewolves. Nick assured Max his father was just upset because the dogs were acting up and had eaten a living set that was a hundred years old. Max nodded but wasn't very happy about it at all. He couldn't expect the dogs to be perfectly trained, could he? As he thought of this he wondered if this was the most normal thing he'd ever really gone through. The thought almost made him smile. Every perfect family on TV had the dogs ripped up the living room scene and he was finally somewhat normal because of it.

"Yeah, he's so unfair he's letting you go to the stupid exhibiting you wanted to see," Reese said. Max looked up surprised and his eyes lit up happily. Reese rolled his eyes and smiled as Noah watched Reese's reaction. Often he wasn't sure how to react to situations, but Reese always did and he took his example from the older boy.

"Really?" Max asked and Reese nodded affirmatively. Max did a little cheer in mind as he cleaned only registering footsteps in the hallway at the last moment. He must have not registered the house alarm or the front door opening either.

"Really," Karl said from the doorway. "You're coming with me, just you and me, and if you try and escape I'm probably going to break your legs," he said. Max gaped at him and then swallowed, nodding. Antonio was good, was all Max could think as Karl smirked and turned from the boys to go to Antonio. The other werewolf, Antonio, wasn't Karl's favorite person, but Max was technically his kid so he had to talk to him. Just as if Antonio had Nita in his care, which would never happen if the man could help it, Karl would probably give him about a million instructions and have a camera on his daughter the whole time.

Karl left the boys to clean some mess he was sure Antonio would blame him for. It looked as if either the boys had wolfed out and ate the furniture or it was the puppies' fault. If it was the dogs' fault it was most surely Karl's fault and as soon as Karl stepped into the room the other werewolf looked up with a glare. "Let me guess, you came to bring more destructive forces on the house. I assure you the puppies are doing a very good job of it already. They destroyed thousands of hundreds of dollars of antique furniture today. Next time you bring a pet make it a hamster or mouse or something. Actually next time, just don't," the man sarcastically. Karl chuckled and threw himself into a seat, letting the other man rant.

"You know Max is going to run, right?" Karl asked. Antonio looked up with a glare and clenched his fists. "I don't like it anymore than you do, but instead of getting angry about it why don't we use it. Follow him where he goes and take down those mutts once and for all," Karl suggested. Tonio looked at the other man just as Nick stepped into the room with a knock and some fresh brewed coffee for his father. He ignored Karl but Karl only smirked at this knowing exactly what the other werewolf was thinking. Nick didn't exactly like Karl but no Sorrentino seemed to like Karl so it wasn't a surprise. He supposed Max did and he was technically a Sorrentino if he decided to stay and let himself be taken care of by the pack. Antonio looked over at Nick, taking a sip of his coffee and shook his head.

"I already mentioned it to Elena and she doesn't want to use him like that, even when Max mentioned himself." Karl sighed and grumbled about that being stupid but he'd never say it to the Alpha. Karl wasn't an idiot and he knew he was on thin ice with Elena and had been since Nita's birth, but if the kid was hell bent on running he was sure they should just let him and use it to their advantage. "I'll have Nick, Reese and myself stick around to stop him," the man mentioned. Karl rolled his eyes at this as well. There didn't seem a point to letting him go anywhere if they were all just going to take time off work to follow him like a hawk. It didn't make sense to him but he'd go with it, he supposed.

Noah yawned as he walked into the school building that day. He was as tired as hell and even more tired after helping Max clean up the dog mess. He guessed his brother would miss another day of school, but it was easier to protect him when he wasn't here anyway. Noah caught Addison's eyes from across the crowd of students and saw him look around for Max and then frowned when he didn't see him anywhere. Noah waved to Lexi across the crowd, signalling for her to wait a moment before he made his way to the shifter. "He's going out with Karl today but that's not all that's going on," Noah told him and explained that they were pretty sure what Max would do. Addison didn't like this at all but there was nothing he could do. He just hoped his boyfriend would be ok. He wouldn't be ok himself until he knew for sure and he'd be distracted as hell too. Please be ok, Max, the shifter begged as Noah turned to go towards his friends. He didn't like this one bit but he knew Cooper would not let him leave to go and help. The man was much to over protective for his liking, but he was still thankful.

Max stepped inside the house after taking the garbage out, more specifically about 5 bags of garbage now from the living room. He walked down the hallway and looked in, seeing a clean room that only looked as if it had a million bite marks and fabric torn out of pieces of furniture, plus sagging curtains. Max winced as he looked but he was thankful Antonio wasn't punishing the dogs. There would be no point since they wouldn't know what they were being punished for. They would have had to get to them sooner or have punished them right away, but of course that did not mean Max couldn't be punished, but he wasn't happy about it. "Ready?" Karl asked and Max nodded.

Karl let Max walk in front of him and watched as he walked out the front door and to the older werewolf's car. Karl waved his hand, smelling the lingering smoke in the air from the boy's cigarette, but he didn't say anything. None of them could wait until they could make him quit, but it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. He wasn't settled yet and his dad was still on the loose. They figured he wouldn't stop until he wasn't as stressed and he was definitely way too stressed now. The drive into the city was mostly silent with Max being sullen and not interested in conversation. That was fine with the usually silent Karl as long as the kid didn't take off. He had hoped Max was old enough, and maybe mature enough, to stay put. He had to see the big picture but to him the big picture seemed much different than to the pack. He knew Max had grown up much quicker than any of them for having such a horrible past but he also knew Max didn't trust them to keep him safe and was used to doing it all on his own. Karl had no doubt that running away for Max wasn't immaturity on his part but him believing he was doing the best thing for them and saving them.. Really he was only destroying himself and until he trusted the pack he would keep doing it. Maybe they could chain him up, Karl thought as he turned into the parking lot of the museum.

Max said nothing as they got out and he stayed by Karl's side. He figured there wasn't a way in hell he would get away, so maybe he wouldn't even try. He waited as Karl paid inside and then set a hand on the boy's shoulder. This irritated Max but he said nothing as they walked. He knew, or thought he knew, what the other werewolf was thinking. He thought that Max would run and he was right. Of course they all thought Max would run, but the young werewolf had no intention of even trying. What was the point when they watched his every move? Max looked at the exhibits with much less enthusiasm than usual and finally told Karl he needed the washroom.

The big man stood in the bathroom getting odd looks from people who found him intimidating which sent most of them into the stalls and not to the urinals. Karl chuckled to himself at this and banged on Max's stall door telling him to hurry up. He heard a thump and asked if the boy was ok and he squeaked that he was. Maybe Karl really didn't want to know what he was doing after all. Boys, the older werewolf thought and then sent a look to yet another human scurrying into the stall. Sometimes he did love being the big bad wolf.

Max gripped his head as a voice rang through his head. _Get out now, Max, we need you. We have a little problem._ His father's voice rang through his mind. Max growled softly as the ringing subsided and he could think clearly again. His head pounded but he had a different problem. Apparently he had to leave now. His father told him to meet him in Canada. Maybe the pack couldn't find them there but he knew picking Toronto was risky. Elena was from there and the pack had been there on missions before. Still, his father expected him the day after tomorrow at a certain time and place and he had to be there. Now he just had to figure out how to escape which would probably be impossible.

"Max, I mean it, get out here or I come in there," the man warned. Max told him he had a headache but he came out and looked up at the man anyway, hoping he looked innocent. "We'll get you some pills and caffeine," Karl said and Max nodded as he went to the sink and washed his hands. The whole time he followed Karl he could only think of how the hell to obey his dad. He barely had any money on him and he wasn't prepared with any clothes or anything. He had a sweater of Reese's he brought but that was pretty much it except for some small bills in his wallet. He'd have to go back to old methods and steal what he needed.

As they were descending past the first floor main exhibits Max noticed a large crowd of school students had come in and the place was a lot more crowded. In a split second he spotted the fire alarm on the wall and dashed sideways, pulling it and sending everything and everyone into chaos. Max heard Karl growl as he dashed into the crowd of students who were all about his height and looked his age. This couldn't be more perfect, Max thought as he ran full out to get away. He heard Karl yelling behind him, but his voice got further away as Max followed the crowd out the EXIT doors. He continued to follow them outside for a bit before he was able to break away and start down the street, slowing so he didn't look like a lunatic. He assumed there might be other pack members around, but he figured if he cut through the crowd and mingled his scent he would lose them, too. The only regret he had was leaving safety and leaving Addison and the people he started to care about. He'd miss his dogs too and his brother. Really, he had to admit to himself, he would miss everyone. He didn't want to do this, but if he didn't his father would bomb them again. He'd said so. The only way to keep them happy was to make himself miserable as it had almost always been it seemed.

Max had already looked at and memorized the route to the bus stops in New York from different locations a while ago. He figured he might need it sometime and with his eidetic memory it was an easy task. He was really surprised to find he ran into no pack members. He was sure he would be surrounded but maybe he was wrong. Maybe they really figured he wouldn't dare run away but they were wrong. It did help that the bus station wasn't that far away from the museum and he found out the soonest bus left in 30 minutes and while the ticket wasn't cheap, the timing was perfect. Using the money he took from various people's wallets—yeah, he definitely felt guilty—he bought a ticket and then got in line. Max pushed aside the pangs of missing them and of what he was actually willingly doing and concentrated on his reasons for leaving. The young werewolf wanted to keep them safe was all. He had to. They had been so wonderful to me and to reward them with my father or his partner knocking on their door wasn't right, Max thought with a heavy heart.

Max knew he had a tendency to run from his problems, especially when he felt too weak to face them. It was something he would struggle with for years and eventually when Max's sister, the new and future member of the pack, came along she would threaten to tie him up and keep him in the basement if he ever ran away again. He guessed it was his fault for telling her the story when she asked and for Reese informing her he had tried it on multiple occasions. Even now as a grown man Max knew they worried. They will never stop worrying.

Antonio walked forward and pushed Karl into the brick wall with a growl. He couldn't even count on the idiot to watch Max for an afternoon. Karl did nothing as Antonio pulled back to deck him, but Nick grabbed his father's arm then having just appeared. "No," he said. Antonio growled and took a step back and Nick let go of his father and looked over at Karl. Reese watched all of this taking it in and Nick was aware of him being there. If he wanted Reese to become a good leader and a good man, he was convinced he would be Alpha eventually; he had to set a good example no matter how scared or worried he was.

"We are going back and you can explain to Elena how you lost him and then maybe she will see the sense to kick your ass out of the pack," Antonio growled and then turned, pushing past Nick. Reese stepped to the side to let the man through, never seeing him this angry before. It scared him a bit but he knew Tonio would never hurt any of them, but maybe Karl, and what was important now was finding Max before he did something stupid. Nick was thinking the same thing as he turned away from Karl and nodded to Reese to go. All he wanted to do was find his brother and then beat the crap out of him for being stupid, but God help anyone who hurt him in the mean time.

Max sighed as he showed the driver his ticket and I.D. He gave the boy a critical once over but didn't say anything as Max started to climb on. From behind him he heard someone call his name and tell him to stop. Max was planning on ignoring them and disappearing quickly, making them think he was some other kid, but the driver gripped his shoulder and wouldn't let him go. Max growled lowly and crossed his arms, glaring at the ground as he heard approaching footsteps. "Do you even know old he is? He's a minor. How could you even consider letting him on a bus by himself?" Max heard Nick's voice and he cringed. Max looked up fleetingly to see Reese looking at him with crossed arms and a disappointed look. The young werewolf sighed feeling guilty as Nick chewed the human out. Once Nick mentioned the law the driver instantly tried to calm him down and assure him it wouldn't happen again.

Finally Nick took Max's arm and the bus driver let go of him. Nick started to walk taking Max with him whether he wanted to go or not and Reese followed them not saying a word. Max knew he was in a lot more trouble than normal judging by the chilly atmosphere. Nick didn't let up his grip or speak until they got to the car. Max gulped when he heard more footsteps now and looked up to see a very pissed of Karl and Antonio. Instinctively Max tried to back up to Reese's side, but Nick growled for him to stay put. "I'm sorry," the young werewolf said in a small voice when the men were close enough. Antonio growled in frustration now and Max assumed this was the part where Karl broke his legs.

"Why Max? Why do you always do this?" Tonio growled. Max shrugged and watched the concrete beneath his feet. Antonio sighed and swiped a hand through his hair, glaring at Karl who looked calm, but Tonio felt the anxiety and anger coming from him as well. It's not as if they didn't know he'd try this, the man thought, glancing back at the boy who refused to look at them now and was intently studying his feet. Tonio gestured for Nick to let go of Max and he did, letting his father step up and grab Max's small shoulders. "You don't have any reasons?" the bigger asked the smaller. Max stiffened and then looked up glaring.

"No," he said through gritted teeth. Max tried to wrench out of the other man's grip, but Tonio didn't let go until he stopped trying. Finally the older man ordered him into the car and then turned to Karl, telling him he didn't want to see his face again for a very long time. Max obeyed the older man slamming the door of the Mercedes and refusing to speak to them all the way home. Elena had been called but she wasn't coming. She trusted Antonio to find him and speak to him as well. The Alpha did not trust him not to kill Karl though, so she ordered him not to just in case.

As they drove Nick kept glancing at Max and Reese continued to try and get him to speak, but even with Reese he was withdrawn and acting exactly like the teenager he was supposed to be. Reese had not been himself on the mission and had stuck close to Nick, much closer than usual depending on Nick a lot more and he was pissed about it. Reese hated depending on anyone else and even though he knew Nick didn't mind Reese didn't like to seem weak which is exactly what he felt like now. His hearing was worse than a human's and he was very jumpy because of it too. If he couldn't help himself, how could he help his brother? Frustrated, he glared out the window, making the tension and anger in the car rise in seconds.

Addison walked in the front door from school exhausted. He'd always wanted to be in drama and in the glee club but he'd never been able to. Now that he wasn't allowed to work anymore Cooper and Dias encouraged him to go ahead and do what he wanted. Happily he accepted and happily he had borrowed Cooper's car and gotten it home in one piece for the first time. All in all he was feeling pretty good about himself. Addison set the keys in the bowl by the door and took his bag, shoes and coat off, later her planned to go see Max and give him his homework. Noah could have done it, but Addison wanted the excuse.

"Supper's ready," Cooper called and the hungry shifter's stomach growled as he smelled the food. Quickly he walked to the kitchen and swopped down, giving Ben a noggie before he sat in his place. Ben laughed and Addison nodded to Dias and Cooper, saying hello before he dug in hungrily. "Why is it teenage boys eat so much?" Cooper laughed and Dias chuckled as they watched him. Truthfully they were glad for the boy's healthy appetite. He was much too thin and needed some weight on him for once.

"I'm going over to Max's after supper to give him some homework and stuff," Addison announced, looking up. He tactfully waited until Ben was done chatting about his day and planning his Halloween costume with his dads. He wanted to be Jack Skellington from Nightmare before Christmas. Addison had to grin at this. He definitely loved the kid's off the wall way of thinking. Addison also guessed that meant they would take a trip to the local Disney store which he was up for. He wanted to get a Lion King plush for Max, the lion Simba. He figured the other boy would get a kick out of it. "I'll take you tonight before I go see Max," Addison said. Ben grinned and looked at his parents for approval. Both of them nodded and shared a look with one another. Addison knew that probably meant he should take Ben to the Sorrentinos' as well. The guys might be up to something a little boy should not hear at that age.

"So you should know before you go, Max tried to run away again today," Cooper told Addison gently. The young shifter looked up surprised and felt rather sick. Why would Max try and run now? He had a home and he Addison was deeply hurt that the other boy wanted to run from him and harm himself. Cooper saw this and asked Ben to start clearing the table. The boy sighed but obeyed, wanting to get going, but he knew not to disobey either of his parents or he'd be in his room and probably not allowed to go out for Halloween at all. His dad's were very strict but Ben knew it was ok since a lot of the kids at his school had parents who weren't as nice.

"He wasn't running from you, Addison. Max is disturbed and sometimes not in the right mind. If you agree to keep being with him you need to accept he is not a normal kid and you'll need to be there for him. The hard times won't end anytime soon," Cooper advised gently. As he spoke Dias put a hand on his husband's knowing he was speaking from experience. Addison nodded but he wasn't any happier about the situation and he still felt hurt about it. He loved Max, he knew he did and he thought the young werewolf felt the same way but apparently not. That hurt the most.

Max sighed staring at the ceiling in his room. He had literally nothing to do but think. He'd been sent to his room when he refused to speak and Tonio had been quick to take all his entertainment away including the dogs. He couldn't even open the window to smoke so he smoked in the bedroom. He figured he couldn't be in anymore trouble anyway. Nick had come in to give him supper and smelt the smoke, making a face and rolling his eyes, but he said nothing. He wasn't sure if Max would last long here if he kept breaking the rules. The household ran on rules and obedience from everyone to each other and the pack, but Max wasn't making it easy.

As soon as Nick left Max ate and then sat back waiting again. He didn't even have a book to read. The only option he had was to do his homework and even that was actually starting to seem like an entertaining prospect. His father had been trying to speak to him, but he'd been pushing him away and ignoring him as much as possible which made him need to smoke a lot more. He'd gone through two more since Nick left. Max was actually a bit startled when a soft knock came at the door and he looked over to see Addison. Max smiled but the other boy looked angry and all Max could think was great he's mad at me too.

"It hurts me when you do things like this," he said. Max flushed and crossed his arms, glaring at his bed covers, "I want to know why, sweetheart," Addison said. Max jerked a bit surprised at the nickname but finding he didn't mind it for once. The young werewolf didn't answer the young shifter but Addison wasn't deterred. He walked forward with purpose and sat on the bed, taking Max's hand and putting the shopping bag he'd brought aside.

"You wouldn't understand. No one would. You'd think I was crazy, well, even crazier than normal," he said, looking sadly at his mate. "Maybe we shouldn't do this, Addison. I'm too...dangerous, I guess," Max said. Addison laughed at this. Max looked like nothing anyone would consider dangerous. He knew the people who were after the werewolf boy were dangerous and so was the pack but Max himself was not. Even if he thought he was. Max quickly pulled his hand away, flushing red again and looking stormy. He pulled his knees to his stomach and hugged them, glaring at the bed spread and biting his lip.

Noah paced in the living room trying to get rid of his anxious energy. Max had tried to run again which they had known was a possibility, but what he didn't figure would happen was Antonio and Nick seriously considering if this was the best place for Max. Among the possibilities of where he could go was to Russia with his biological family and his original pack, to Stonehaven or to Karl. Noah was sure Antonio would refuse to send him to Karl just because of the tension between them. Noah knew Max going to his father wasn't an option either. Max had as good as said his father looked cold and distant. What if the man really was just like what he heard Malcolm was like? Max didn't need any more hate in his life. He couldn't really go to Stonehaven either though. The twins were there and Max needed more time and attention than they could provide there. Plus, Noah knew he didn't want to lose his brother.

With this thought he sat down heavily on the couch, putting his head in his hands as he had seen the pack members do many times. "Noah, what's wrong?" he heard a few moments later. Reese, his brother, was by his side and had an arm around Noah's shoulders. Noah looked at Reese oddly but then remembered his hearing was shot so he explained the situation. "Don't worry," Reese said and hugged Noah, "We'll find a way to keep him around. I promise," Reese said. Noah nodded now knowing a promise from Reese was nothing to take lightly.

"I got you a present," Addison said now to break the tension. He picked up the Disney bag he had brought and took out the Lion King plush. "It's Simba from the Lion King because I'm a lion shifter," he grinned. Max looked at the plush and then reached out and took it tentatively. He smiled when he felt the softness and then asked what Disney was and what the Lion King was. Addison snorted and explained before he had to go onto heavier topics.

Addison looked at Max with a touch of despair now. This was a lot more serious than he had thought. "I'm sorry, Max. I didn't mean to laugh. Tell me what you think I wouldn't get, please," the shifter asked calmly and with no trace of humour. Max looked up at him and studied him, trying to see through his eyes and into his soul and wondering if he would get it at all. Wondering if he could truly trust the other boy or if he should just tell him to leave and refuse to speak to him.

"I...hear people...in my head," he explained. Addison went wide eyed, wondering if Max really was crazy, but when he saw Max pulling away from him at the look he grabbed the other boy's arm and stopped him, demanding he explain. "I don't hear them all the time and it's usually just my dad. I can't control it at all. He orders me to do stuff and I have to do it. Sometimes I hear pack members. At times it's really frequent, but lately I haven't heard anyone at all. Now he's trying to ram into my mind and I've been trying to keep him out," Max said lowly and then looked at Addison wearily, fearing he wouldn't be believed. Addison stared at him wide eyed and then pulled Max forward and into his arms, promising to make it better.

Karl felt drained as he set the phone down in its holder. He had just had a very long talk with Elena and he feared he had fallen even further down in her mind as a loyal and strong pack member. Not for the first time he wondered if this was where he belonged. The man heard a childish shriek and he looked out the back balcony door to see Hope chasing Nita. Absolute joy was all over her face as she ran from her mother. Hope caught her and flipped her over, pulling up her coat to blow on her stomach as Nita screamed with laughter. Yes, this was where he needed to be to protect them. He only wished he could convince Elena and the pack he was really trying. Normally he would not give a damn, but his family was too important to risk. He was tired of messing up in the pack's eyes but he did not intentionally do anything to piss them off, not even Antonio even if the man was convinced he did.

"Good try," Clay called as he threw Logan in the air. Jeremy caught the little boy just as Kate barrelled into Jeremy. They had begun teaching the kids some basic fighting skills and things early but it usually turned into a play session after a bit which was fine. Clay didn't want the kids to learn to fight the way he had. That would scare the shit out of them and he didn't want that for his children. He didn't care for many people in this world or about many things really, but this was something he would put his foot down on. Luckily his wife and Alpha agreed.

Thinking of her seemed to make her appear Clay noticed and smiled just as Elena came into the yard. Jeremy asked the kids to go and pick up their various toys and things from the lawn before bed time and walked towards them with a questioning expression on his face. Elena sighed and told them about her conversation with Karl and her thoughts about everything. "It might be time to consider Russia," Jeremy mused and Elena told them that was exactly what she was thinking. She just wanted to get their opinions. As an Alpha the final word was her decision, but she liked to hear other people's opinions as well in case she was overreacting or not seeing something. Apparently she was thinking on the right track. With a heavy heart she turned to go inside. She didn't want to do this and she knew the effect it would have on all of them, but the fact was Max might be better off with his real family. Maybe they could help him more than the pack here seemed to be able to as much as she knew Antonio's heart might break a little.

Addison held Max's hand tightly as he guided the younger boy downstairs. Max was clearly nervous but he became even more distressed when both boys heard what the two Sorrentinos were talking about. Russia? Addison thought, they couldn't just send him to Europe and hope someone else could handle the problem. As soon as he thought this though, Max pulled his hand from the shifter's and threw the door open, marching in with a new determination or maybe he was just scared out of his mind. He really wasn't sure at all. Antonio and Nick glanced up at Max who was clenching his fists looking both scared and determined. Behind him Addison looked worried and not sure of what he was doing, but he did take a step forward to show he was supporting him.

"Don't send me away, I'll never run again. I'll do everything you say, please," Max begged, losing all traces of anger and only desperate now. Antonio's heart went out to the boy but he feared the decision had already been made. He'd heard from Elena and been ordered not to get in the way of her decision. Tonio knew she hadn't meant to hurt him but he was hurting so deeply. Like a slice was cut from his heart. He wanted to keep Max but he knew it might be impossible.

Addison glanced at the Sorrentino men who both looked sadly at Max but determined as well. His heart sunk when he knew the decision was made already. Before he knew what he was doing he stepped forward and blurted out what Max had just told him, hoping it would help. "Max can hear voices," Addison said. Max turned and looked at Addison horrified and the two older werewolves looked shocked and confused. Noah and Reese quickly appeared, looking concerned and confused as well.

Max gulped and glared at Addison now, feeling hurt and terrified. Addison looked determined grabbing Max's hand and holding it even when the other boy resisted and tried to pull away. "Tell them," he insisted now. As he said this a small boy appeared in the doorway looking confused. Shit, Addison thought, smiling over at him. Ben had been playing videos games and been playing with the puppies as well, but Addison had forgotten him for a bit.

"Hey buddy, can you go back and play with the puppies for a bit? Just for a minute and then we'll go home," he promised. Ben looked around concerned and maybe a bit frightened at the raised voices and tension. Cooper and Dias were always very careful to not raise their voices around him. A lot of the early memories the boy had was of screaming and yelling and they tried not to frighten or upset him.

"There's ice cream in the freezer, kiddo, help yourself," Antonio said and Ben immediately smiled and took off but didn't go far. The man was a wizard with kids and the shifter knew he would have been playing with Ben if there wasn't a mini crisis going on around them."You said you would be there for me and you promised you wouldn't send me away and now you are," Max yelled suddenly, taking all his pent up energy and anger he felt and throwing it at Antonio. Addison could tell he wanted to bolt but he held on tight, making him stay and face this. He couldn't keep running and they both knew it. Addison looked into the hallway and saw Ben look up alarmed but the older boy gestured him onward and winked telling him it was ok. Ben looked uncertain and Addison was sure that he'd hear about upsetting him at home but he couldn't focus on that now.

"I don't want to, Max, but you keep running and what else am I supposed to do?" Antonio asked. Max's face crumbled and he lost hope. He knew it was inevitable now but he refused to go to Europe. He would run and make sure he got away this time. Maybe it meant he was a little kid for not being able to face his problems, but he couldn't just go to people he never knew and a father who seemed like a cold heated bastard.

"You're supposed to keep your promise you fucking asshole. I was starting to trust you, but I'll never speak to you again if you do this," Max screamed and Addison patted his arm, trying to calm him down, but Max ignored, "In fact, I'll run as soon as I get to Europe and then none of you will find me again," he threatened. Addison stiffened at his and Max looked over guiltily at him. The shifter knew he didn't want to run from him, but if Max was sent away he would be left here anyway. Maybe one day they would find one another. No, Addison thought feeling a sudden surge of protectiveness; he could not let that happen. He'd follow the other boy somehow.

"Can we calm down and talk about this?" Addison asked. Nick nodded and took his father's arm to make him sit. Noah and Reese sat as well and finally Addison made Max sit to explain all of this as well. At first he was sure they didn't believe him, but Max was able to calm down and convince them. Antonio had to admit it made sense since he seemed to get headaches and held his head a lot.

"It's been happening for a while. I can't read people's minds; it's just kind of voices that work their way into my mind is all. I can't control it," Max explained, looking a calmer now. Antonio was sitting forward with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands listening intently as was everyone else in the room. The tension in the air had significantly calmed and everything was really starting to make sense. Across from the shifter and the younger werewolf, Noah and Reese sat watching the words fly like a ping pong match. Neither said anything. Nick was sitting back with his arms crossed regarding Max and Addison. He really wasn't sure what to believe about this. It seemed like an excuse but it also seemed plausible that Max was more than just another kid werewolf.

Addison was sitting with a hand on Max's back trying to keep him calm but he was watching Antonio's eyes intently trying to figure out where the other man's thoughts were. Finally Antonio got up and came to crouch in front of Max. He set a hand on the boy's cheek, looking at him intently. "Are you telling me the truth, Maximus Elias?" he said. Max nodded and Tonio searched his eyes knowing Max really was being truthful with them. Antonio's hard face crumbled and he suddenly hugged Max to himself. Addison pulled back a bit and let the man hug Max hoping this was a good omen.

"Yes, I am, don't send me away," Max begged. Addison felt so bad for him, but Antonio only nodded now, promising he would do the best he could and explain things to Elena. He didn't want to lose Max but he realized she may already have called Russia and arranged things. With an oath Antonio stood and rushed from the room, going into his study down the hall. Max looked around confused before horror dawned on him. It might already be too late.

Roman hung up the phone with a smile and stood, walking from his massive study to the hallway and then to the living room. Most of his pack was gathered there as he demanded all pack members live together. He used to let them live separately, but then Max was kidnapped and he had to make sure any future children were protected. The few children and younger pack members they had now were asleep or in their rooms. The rest consisted of his enforcer Danil and about 6 other men all worthy of the Russian pack. Roman was very selective about who joined the pack and what blood lines would intermingle to make the strongest members. All of these men were powerful, fully fledged fighters and were as muscular as the Alpha himself.

"Good news," he said, walking in. Most of the men were drinking around a coffee table, but Danil stood at the window looking at the darkening grounds. They had massive grounds to go with the house where they could run and live as they pleased. Roman practiced strict environmental conditioning with the pack children who were all homeschooled and not allowed off the property very much. The men mostly worked just for Roman and usually only left to go and covert with woman or men whichever their preference was. Roman didn't care as long as they all produced the required children. "I just spoke to Elena," he said and some of the men bristled. Some of them were not alright with a woman Alpha, but Roman was fine with it as long as she did her job and she had so far. He ordered them to keep their opinion to themselves. "Max will be joining us soon, Danil, we are getting him back," Roman announced. The men cheered at this. Finding Max had been a very long process and he was a very strong pack bloodline. They needed him back and would go to any lengths to get him back.

Roman had demanded justice as well and made it a requirement that he or his pack, specifically Danil, would be the ones to murder or do whatever they wanted with Dustin and Bruce and she agreed to this as well. Danil turned now looking at his Alpha. The men had been through a lot together. Roman had known Danil since he was a boy and had seen him go from a happy carefree young man to an even more happy man when he had his son and his wife by his side. He also watched his downhill slid into drugs and alcohol when he lost it all. He saw the man come back from that and grow harder each year. He often watched the children in the pack but never played with them and rarely spoke to him. They were all terrified of Danil and so were most of his pack members.

Roman wondered if he would be able to accept and raise an unknown son, but he would watch the man closely and take over if he needed to. He loved Danil but he needed Max more. If it came down to it, Roman would ostracize Danil for the sake of the boy. Max wasn't lost to them yet while Danil was so far gone from suffering and misery he doubted even the reappearance of his son would bring him back. Danil had no emotion on his face whatsoever when their eyes met. He only turned and looked out the window again.


	22. Ch 22 Splintered World

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank SheWolf13 for her excellent editing skills and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**.

Ch 22 Splintered World 

Addison noticed that Ben was quite subdued on the way home. He had a bad feeling about this, but he didn't want to talk so the older boy left it alone. Ben clutched the Disney bag he'd been carrying to his chest, and when Addison drove into the driveway and opened the garage Ben jumped out and ran into the house ahead of him. The shifter sighed and shut the garage door getting up to follow him. He was so worried about Max that when he opened the door he almost ran into Dias and missed the drama unfolding. "What happened?" Cooper asked, looking up and picking up a distraught looking Ban who looked guiltily at Addison.

Addison sighed and explained what was going on while they tried to calm down Ben and finally convinced him to go and try on his costume for them. Dias then turned to Addison and the shifter tensed. This man was scary when he wanted to be and he was definitely the bad guy when it came to punishing. "Your priority when you're with Ben is Ben. He is your little brother and you're family now, you need to make sure he's ok. As soon as that upset him you should have gotten him out of there. No more going over to the werewolves place for him," Dias said. Addison stared wide eyed at the man going over 'brother' in his mind and 'family'. Did they really consider him family?

"Yes, you're here and we're taking care of you so you're family," Cooper said, reading the young boy's mind. Addison nodded now, still stunned. Never in his life could he ever remember being told he was family and responsible for someone. He tried to be with his younger brothers, but it didn't work well with the parents he had.

Addison sighed and apologized saying he didn't realize that he was supposed to be so responsible now. "Well, now you know and not having a car and being grounded for a few weeks should remind you. Now go help Ben with his costume," Dias said. The shifter nodded immediately and took off. As soon as he was gone Cooper laughed, not being able to cover up his smile anymore. Dias in mean mode always amused the man who always found nothing but kindness from his husband. Dias turned and cocked an eyebrow at him with a small smile which made the half demon laugh even harder. "I'm one scary man," Dias grinned and walked forward fast, scooping the man he loved into his arms and kissing him deeply.

"Ew," Ben said and both men laughed, looking over at the boy. He had on the full Jack costume and Addison had painted his face white with black around the eye lids and little gray lines to indicate bones in a matter of minutes. "This is Halloween," Ben screamed and ran around them and then into the living room. Addison appeared behind them with a grin and a hand behind his head.

Elena paced as she spoke to the Russian Alpha trying to reason with him. She wasn't sure she had believed Antonio when he had called her the night before, but he was so sure. If Max really was telepathic or something close to that and he'd been following his father's instructions, she had to rethink her decision. Max was being influenced by an outside force and she couldn't blame him for any of it. He wasn't stupid by any means, but he was an impressionable kid and would listen to the people who had been his parents for most of his life. She figured he was too afraid not to. "Listen, I understand that you have a claim over Max and I am not disputing that, but I have spoken to Max and he doesn't wish to leave here. Every time we bring it up he becomes miserable. I don't want to send a child to people he doesn't know where he will be unhappy," Elena explained. Roman understood this but he refused to withdraw his claim. They wanted Max and were determined to get him. The Russian Alpha did agree to come to America with Danil and spend time with the boy before he took him back. This seemed to be as far as Elena could get with him, but she thought it would be good enough. She was sure Max would not go anywhere he didn't want to. She hoped she was right.

For a few days Max was pleased that life seemed to go normally with no hitches. The pack and Interracial Council were doing research on it, but for now he was to tell them if any one contacted him again. So far no one had since the museum with Karl. It surprised him that his father wasn't yelling at him but there had been no contact at all. Max took a deep breath and wiped his sweaty forehead. All the stress was definitely getting to him and he could feel the tensing and pulling of his muscles and his body demanding the change. It was getting harder and harder to push it back now, but he still tried. Halloween was that night and Addison had sent pictures of Ben's costume. The older boy had decided to dress up to take him out Trick or Treating which Max only then really learned of. Addison was another character from the movie that Max had decided to sit down and watch along with the Lion King movie Addison mentioned.

Reese and Noah had both gone out to some Halloween party that Noah insisted Reese be at. All Max understood was that it was some popular kid's thing which Lexi was at and which he wanted to be. He of course wasn't invited and he doubted he would ever be popular but that was alright with him. He'd rather be out with Addison and Ben anyway. Reese dropped him off at Cooper's and he grinned when he saw they looked just like the pictures he'd seen. "Have fun," Reese winked and Max grinned and got out going to join the others on the lawn. Ben was itching to get going so they waved to Cooper who was handing out candy and set off.

"What are you supposed to be?" Ben asked as they walked away from the house. Max shrugged. He hadn't really gotten the whole dress up thing so he borrowed a leather jacket from Noah, which was too big, and worn jeans, letting Nick slick his hair back. Antonio had laughed telling Max he was literally a figure from the own man's childhood. Max doing some quick calculations in his mind didn't actually believe Antonio could be that old, but he left it alone anyhow.

"A guy from the 50's," Max shrugged. Ben nodded looking a bit confused but he shrugged it off as they got to the first house. Both boys watched as Ben ran up to the door with some other children. Max looked at Addison sideways and grinned seeing him in such a strange getup. The other boy had dressed as Jack's love interest Sally wearing a dress, a red wig and make up. Addison didn't seem to mind and it was only funny to Max, even if some people gave them dirty looks. "People are stupid," Max said lowly when they got another glare. Addison nodded and shushed him as Ben came galloping back and they moved on. Max took out a smoke and walked behind the two now to enjoy it. Cooper wouldn't appreciate the smell of smoke on his kid and Dias would be even less impressed. Max went through three before the night was done. The stress of his life made him go through them a lot quicker.

When it got late and Ben's candy bags were stuffed full, the boys walked home and dumped out all the candy on the living room floor sorting through it and pigging out for the night. "So much for the diet," Cooper grinned but willingly sat down and began the parents' ritual on Halloween, taking candy from the kids. Dias slunk in right behind him and munched on a few pieces as well, though vampires hardly eat human food. They liked to keep it as normal for Ben as possible.

As soon as Ben's sugar rush started, Addison and Max scooped up some candy and took off to his room letting his parents deal with him. As Max sat on the bed eating, Addison wasn't sure how the werewolf could pack anymore in, he shrugged and shucked off the costume grabbing a wet washcloth to take off the makeup as well. Max grinned when the other boy came back to the bed minus a shirt. Addison might not mind dressing like and doing things that might be considered a bit less than manly, but his dancing gave him an amazing six pack and nice muscles which Max really appreciated. The younger boy admired his boyfriend's black nail polish he hadn't bothered taking off and rolled over so they could cuddle which was just about the only thing they could do here besides kiss which they indulged in as well.

Addison curled around Max holding him against his chest as if he was the most precious gem and to Addison he was. Addison had always been different. He had always wanted to be a princess rather than a prince, has always sung the girl parts in songs and wanted to play with dolls. He even dressed as a girl on Halloween, as he did that night, or when he was alone in his room. His parents were afraid he would become a cross dresser but later knew he was only expressing himself in a way he knew he couldn't being born a boy. Not that they really cared in the end. Addison wasn't interested in being a cross dresser at all, but he definitely wore more colourful colours and vibrant clothes than most men and he was definitely more of a singer than a manual worker. He knew he was gay from an early age and he embraced this and he always knew he would end up with a man who was manlier than him. That was ok with him. Max might be smaller than him and younger and be a boy compared to him, but he was a werewolf and he was very much a boy's boy. He knew that his soul mate would grow up to be a very manly man and he was looking forward to it. For now he was content with Max as he was, liking comic books and videos games. That was ok with him. He already knew he loved the younger boy even if Max hadn't realized it yet.

Max lay content in his mate's arms and fell asleep against him rather quickly, feeling the sure of the steady beat of the shifter's heart and listening to Cooper reading to Ben down the hall. He liked the homey feel of this place. It reminded him of his first home and his parents. He had flashes of memories where they would read together and play as well but he could never hold the memory for long. Max let his mind fall silent and fell into sleep and immediately dreamed of the wolf. At first he was running and hunting. This was a usual dream for young werewolves as the wolf was calling to them, calling for them to run and to be the wolf. Rather quickly though, the dream turned dark and Max was suddenly running from bigger wolves who wanted to rip his throat out. Hurriedly they caught him and began ripping him apart as he screamed.

Noah could not have planned this night better if he tried. Reese fit right in with the kind of crowd that was at this party and even though he didn't really flirt, girls flirted with him. He found Reese wasn't really interested in women right then, because of what had happened, and he certainly would not be interested in girls that were this age. Reese was three years the younger boy's senior and older than all of them there too. Noah could feel himself harden as Lexi ground against him to the music and only wished she wanted to have sex with him. She wanted to wait though, and evidently the dancing was not affecting her as much as it was him. Soon he'd have to step back and take a breath to gain some control. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck and she laughed, finding it tickled her. Just as he was about to suggest they at least kiss he was pulled back and Reese whispered in his ear. "Max is in trouble, we need to go," Reese said. In one sense Noah was relieved that he had an excuse to step away, but in the other sense, the young boy sense, he was screaming that he wanted to stay and do things to Lexi he was sure she wouldn't appreciate. This meant two things, one, he was a healthy young man with a healthy sex drive and, two, if he wanted his genitals to stay where they were he should probably go. He wasn't sure who would rip them off quicker, Reese or Lexi.

Addison was half asleep when Max started mumbling and moving a bit. He tightened his grip hoping he would calm soon, but in a matter of seconds he went from seeming a bit too irritated full out, distressed and screaming. Addison jerked up and took Max's shoulders trying to wake him up, but someone pulled him back quickly. Cooper, only in boxers now so Addison could see all his black inked tattoos that ran up and down his arms, knelt on the bed where Addison had been seconds ago gently trying to wake the boy up. Now that Addison could focus he saw that it looked as if Max's skin was coming alive and things were wiggling under it or as if his muscles were trying to get out. His features were shifting even in his sleep, though he was pretty much awake now. Max's pupils were dilated and he looked as if he just took a big dose of some kind of drugs.

"Addison," Cooper said now louder and he realized the man had been trying to get his attention and was telling him to call someone. The shifter nodded and grabbed his cell phone dialling Reese who he knew was closest. The shifter knew what it was like to change, but he'd never seen this before and it scared the shit out of him.

"He's got a fever and is sweaty and clammy," Addison said as he spoke to Reese repeating Cooper's words. In seconds Dias was in the room with cold cloths but he left a moment later to take care of Ben who had awoken and was concerned. Addison looked at Max now who looked scared but he was calmer now and wasn't screaming. Max grimaced in pain as Addison took his hand, hoping he could at least offer him comfort. A first change was never a fun thing.

Reese didn't bother ringing the doorbell of the house. It was unlocked, probably for them, and the werewolf barged in followed by Noah. Reese sniffed and ran upstairs. Thankfully his ears were much better now and had healed much faster than they thought which was the reason he had gone out with Noah that night. He found the room Max was in quickly and saw his younger brother in the throes of his change and not doing well. He looked sickly and Reese was told he'd thrown up a few times. They got out of the way as the Aussie knelt on the bed and took Max's face, looking into his eyes. They dilated way too much and he looked really out of it. Reese sighed and pulled the young boy into his arms, telling those present he was taking him home.

Noah sat in the back seat with Max, keeping the other boy's head on his lap as Reese drove home as fast as he dared. Noah had called ahead and now he was brushing Max's damp hair from his forehead and telling him it would be ok. They all knew this was coming, but they had no idea how bad it would be for him since he had taken so much of the Cure. As soon as Reese drove up to the house, Antonio bounded down the steps and opened the door, pulling Max out and looking him over. He swore and started back inside with Max as quickly as he could. Nick hurried down the hallway to ask his father what he wanted him to do but didn't get the words out before Max threw up again on his shoes. Nick made a face but toed off his shoes and listened to his dad's instruction. He needed a warm bath drawn right away for Max and he needed someone to call Elena and Jeremy.

Noah and Reese followed Antonio waiting for instructions which sent them quickly scrambling for Tylenol, cold cloths and water. This was coming on much faster than it should be. It seemed as if Max had been trying to change for much longer than thirty minutes and this was not a good sign. When he had spoken about it with Elena and Jeremy he brought up the concern about Max not being able to totally go through with the change because of the drugs he took, but Elena was convinced it could eventually be accomplished. "You're ok," Tonio said lowly as he set the boy on the bathmat in his bathroom. He started to undress Max starting with the leather jacket and working his way through the rest of his clothes.

"No," Max moaned, obviously not understanding or knowing quite where he was or what was going on. Tonio continued and explained to him what he was doing. The boy's protests were so weak he couldn't do anything anyway, but it still made the man feel bad about what he was doing. Quickly though, he had him undressed and had picked him up setting him in the large tub. He needed to cool Max off and quickly, his temperature was sky rocketing. Hopefully the Tylenol would help soon and so would the cold cloths. Nick knelt by the tub holding Max's shoulders while Tonio rung water out over his face. Reese and Noah watched and waited for instructions both worried at the odd circumstances.

"This shouldn't be happening," Nick said and Antonio shook his head. They watched as Max's features changed and his skin and muscles looked as if they were coming alive. "Maybe we should put him out?" Nick half said, half asked. Antonio looked at the boy considering this. For newly changed, as in bitten, werewolves they usually knocked them out for a majority of the time the change was taking place. It was much too rough on their bodies. For young werewolves just changing, they normally let it be and let the body go through a natural change. This was definitely not normal, though.

As Antonio thought they all heard the puppies at the door whining to get in and see what was going on. Noah slowly opened the door and they burst in, running to the tub and jumping up with their front paws so they were looking over it. Both dogs whined when they saw how agitated and upset Max was and Antonio felt the same way. "Would it make sense to call the doctor?" Reese asked, but Nick and Tonio shook their heads. A doctor would have no idea how to deal with this, but it wasn't like they had any idea how to deal with this either. Jeremy would here soon and he was the one who was the expert and had been doctoring them for years. Max moaned and the change seemed to calm down a little bit for now. Slowly they eased him from the tub and got him dried, dressed and in bed. Noah fielded the frantic phone calls from Addison assuring him this was normal even if it wasn't.

Noah watched from the doorway as Jeremy looked Max over. The younger boy was spontaneously changing again but he never completed a full change and never fully woke up. He watched as Jeremy checked his temperature again and finally as they put him out. It was obvious he wasn't completing his full change anytime soon. "He'll be ok," Reese said quietly behind him as Max's body calmed down totally and he looked relaxed and asleep.

"This isn't normal," Tonio said and Jeremy shook his head. "It's that damn Cure," he growled and everyone agreed. Jeremy didn't look at them for a moment as he pushed Max's sweaty hair out of his eyes. His hair was much too shaggy now, but he refused to cut it, typical teenager, which really was the only typical thing about him. Jeremy turned to them now and shook his head.

"No, it's not normal and, yes, it's most likely because of the Cure. I'm sure he'll calm down soon and we can start the process of making him change," Jeremy said. They all nodded hoping he was right, but no one really knew at all. Elena then ordered/suggested they all leave him alone for now and focus on other things. Noah had a test the next morning and Reese had a visit to the doctor to check his ears. The company was starting repairs on the building now that they had found all the living survivors. Antonio and Nick were not looking forward to the upcoming memorial and funeral service for those who had died though. The bombing had killed thirty members of the company and injured over a hundred. Considering over five hundred people worked in the building at any given point in time, it was a good track record. A lot of them had been away and overseas on business meetings which was a blessing. It still should not have happened which was part of the message in Antonio's speech he would give.

Antonio watched his computer screen willing the speech to start writing itself, but all he could think was if? What if Max was right about the Cure? What if he was dying right now? He would go to any lengths to save Max even if he had to somehow find Dustin and Bruce. Maybe he could buy it from them? How the hell was he supposed to find them when the pack kept losing their trail? All of this frustrated Antonio so much he found he had to get up and move or he'd drive himself nuts.

Morgan had been away for a few days checking out some more apartments and taking some alone time. Morgan found he liked the pack but he also needed a lot of time to himself when he was around them for a while. He assumed it was because he was used to be a loner and a drifter now. He'd been checking out apartments for almost a month now, and while he knew most people would not take this long, he was being picky because he really wasn't sure about settling down. To him settling down meant boredom and meant finding someone and possibly having a family. He wasn't sure if that was for him. He wasn't sure if staying with the pack was permanently for him either but he was trying.

Morgan rang the doorbell at the Sorrentinos' before going in. He knew he wasn't supposed to ring the doorbell as walking into pack houses was a pack privilege, but he was still cautious as he was with everything else. As he walked into the foyer and closed the door, locking it again, he saw Reese appear down the hallway. He liked the younger werewolf who he could keep up with intellectually and he was starting to keep up with fighting wise as well. Morgan wasn't the best fighter, but he was getting better and trying at least. "What's going on?" he asked when he didn't see Reese's usual care free smile. Reese explained and Morgan sighed and pushed a hand through his hair. The poor werewolf just couldn't get a break it seemed.

Morgan walked up the stairs and didn't bother knocking as he entered Max's room. He knew Max would be asleep so there wasn't a point in knocking but he didn't expect to see Nick and Elena talking lowly in his room. Morgan apologized but they both waved him off. Morgan shrugged and went to the bed seeing the boy sleeping peacefully. Both of the boy's dogs were asleep against the boy and looked as if they were protecting him. The dogs, even if they were just puppies, would protect Max no matter what and they all knew that. Morgan wasn't surprised to see they had grown a bit. They seemed to eat as much as a werewolf did, so if they weren't growing there was something wrong.

"How is he?" Morgan asked when the other two had stopped speaking. He was told Max was doing the same and the red haired man nodded. Max was a fighter and he'd be fine, Morgan was sure. Nick and Elena resumed their conversation and Morgan left the room to find Reese and Noah. He needed a good sparring session and with all the tension around here they probably needed one too.

Reese sat on the back porch steps watching the woods and trying to figure out how to make everything better. Technically it wasn't his jurisdiction to make everything better. He was pack, but he was a follower and he wasn't the one who was supposed to fix everything. But he wanted to. Maybe that meant that one day he would be in charge, who knew, but they had to get through this crisis first. Behind him Morgan snuck up and readied himself to pounce. Noah had informed him that Reese's ears were not totally healed yet so this might be his only chance. Morgan slammed into Reese who yelled and flew off the porch, not quite knowing what was going on until he saw Noah laughing. Morgan, you're so dead, Reese thought and got some momentum to roll on top and start fighting the man. Morgan grinned and gave as good as he got. Perfect distraction, Noah thought grinning and ran down the stairs after them to jump into the fight.

Cooper and Addison made their way up the stairs towards Max's room. Addison had been arguing with the man to see Max all morning and he finally relented after a phone call to Antonio. Addison couldn't sleep or think. He was so worried about Max and worried that he could have done something to harm him. Really all Max had had was some candy, the same stuff everyone else had and everyone else had been fine. What went wrong? Addison thought worriedly. Both the supernaturals walked into Max's room after a quick knock. Immediately the shifter went to Max's bedside and climbed on, lying beside him. He looked so pale and he was sweating. He also didn't smell right, like someone in the midst of a change but also a very sick human.

"When will he be ok?" Addison asked, looking up. He now saw that besides Cooper, Antonio was in the room sitting in a chair and watching and Jeremy was standing by the window. He didn't get a response for a minute which is when Max chose to moan. Addison grabbed the cold cloth beside him and began wiping his brow, hoping against hope he'd be ok soon. Max calmed and lay still after a moment and the shifter breathed a sigh of relief.

"We're not sure," Jeremy said truthfully. Addison's fear dropped to the bottom of his stomach now. He couldn't lose Max. He had gotten so used to the idea of being with him and his lion had made it clear he wasn't going to be happy without him either so he had to figure out a way to help. He hadn't felt this hopeless in a while and when he glanced at Cooper the man looked just as helpless and lost. Great, if his mentor was lost he had no idea what to do.

Max felt like he was floating on nothing but he didn't move for a long time. It felt much too good to just float there and be not thinking or doing anything. He didn't register that there was almost no sound around him at all which was really weird. Finally Max opened his eyes and looked around seeing whiteness. That can't be right, Max thought and sat up. Looking down, he saw he wasn't really sitting on anything but floating in mid air. Startled, he slowly stood and saw his feet landed on the ground. The second thing Max noticed, well the third he supposed, was that he felt amazing. He had no bruises or marks and he felt as if he just took steroids and could run a marathon. Am I dead? Max thought, thinking this was one of the many ways he might picture death, but if it was only whiteness forever he was going to be so bored.

Max took a step forward and suddenly it's as if the world came alive. Colour rushed up and he recognized trees and green living things. A forest rose up around him in an instant and through the trees he spotted a small scenic looking cottage. It was clearly fall and a swing set stood in the back hard along with an abundance of different toys. A child, a young one, definitely lived here. Max observed the smoke coming from the chimney and watched the little house for a while before he moved forward. He knew he recognized this place but he wasn't sure from where.

Max knew what he was doing as he began to get closer. Without stopping he walked across the back yard and right up the back door. He opened the outer door and the screen that had a slight squeak and walked inside. Lined along the back door were shoes, some adult and some belonging to a little boy. He stood for a minute longer than he intended to stare at a pair of bright blue rubber boots with what looked like an alligator with an open mouth on them. He'd had a pair just like them in Russia. Max started to get a funny feeling in his stomach as he moved forward and looked around, recognizing more and more of the house. Finally he walked into the first room beyond the back hallway which was a kitchen. A woman sat at a small table with her hands wrapped around a mug of steaming coffee. She was reading a book but she set it down when Max entered the kitchen.

When she looked up Max saw she was young, she couldn't be over twenty, and beautiful. She had his eyes, or maybe it was the other way around. Max stared with an open mouth at her, wondering who she was, and maybe he knew, but he refused to admit it because it was impossible. "Maxy, sweetheart," the woman said. Max's eyes instantly filled with many years of unshed tears. Only one person had ever called him Maxy and he remembered it as clear as day.

"Mama," he said, letting her name slip off his tongue. He had called her this as a small boy and now it just seemed to be the name that would stick. He was sure if he had grown up with her he would have called her mom or mother, but she was stuck in his mind as mama and she always would be. The woman stood and walked forward. Max watched as she got to him and as she hugged him. Stunned, he finally hugged her back and laid his head on her shoulder. She was taller than him but thin. "I missed you so much," Max said and she nodded. Max lost track of how long she held him, but eventually she started walking with him and they landed on a bed. Max looked up to see his old room as a child. He loved blue and everything was in this colour.

She kept a hold of him as they sat and he looked over to see she was as teary eyed at seeing him as he was at seeing her. "What is this place?" Max finally asked. Before his mother could answer a little boy's laugh could be heard and Max, the small boy, ran into the room with a huge smile and a giggle. He was followed by a small, young man with a big smile who chased the boy and tickled him when he caught him. The mother and son watched the two play and in a second Max, the younger one, was out the door challenging his father to chase him.

"These are my memories, sweetheart. I live in my memories now that I'm dead. This day was from a few days before you were kidnapped," she explained. Max nodded, stunned that she had been doing this for years. Max's mother found his hand and squeezed and Max squeezed back, wondering if he could stay here with her now, but as if she read his mind she shook her head and answered him.

"You are still alive, Max, and you need to go back to the real world. Don't think I don't watch over you and right now you're in the best place you can be. With the pack. I know your father, Roman, wants you back but...," she said and then stopped when Max looked at her wide eyed and wondering. She flushed then and looked at her hands. "Danil isn't your father, Roman is. Roman has Alpha privileges, Max. He had the right to bed anyone in the pack he wanted and to be part of the pack you had to accept that. Roman didn't come over often, but when he did you can bet Danil would need to take a walk or take you out for the day if you were there. It infuriated Danil, but he said nothing knowing we needed to be protected. He also accepted you as his son even when he knew Roman was your father. You'll find over half of the children in Roman's pack are his own," she said. Max sat stunned, still looking at his hands. He was Roman's son and he probably had half a dozen or more half siblings in Russia. How weird and convoluted and just wrong, Max thought disgustingly.

"I don't want to go back, mama, there is nothing there for me," Max protested. She smiled and put a hand to his cheek, looking at him sadly. Max assumed she was studying his features and committing them to memory but he wasn't sure.

"What about Addison? You love him already, don't you?" she asked. Max nodded knowing she was right. "And what about Antonio and the pack? They love you, Max, and they want to keep you safe. You have no idea how special you are, honey, no idea what impact you will have on them and how much you will change the course of history just by being with them. Everything happened to you in your life to get you to them and to the moment where you would meet them. You are destined to be here and they are destined to be a part of your life, your whole life from now on. You need to trust them fully from now on," she said. Max stared at her wide eyed. He couldn't be that important, could he?

The woman beside him laughed and bent forward kissing his forehead. She then gently pulled him down onto the small bed and hugged him close, just enjoying him it seemed. Max enjoyed her too and really felt he could just stay here with her forever before he remembered what she said. "Maxy, you're special and you have a special destiny and life ahead of you. You have a special power you don't fully understand yet too," she said and Max nodded. She brought her hand to his forehead and suddenly his mind seemed to clear and he could hear her thoughts as clear as day. "For generations my family has had the ability to read minds. We can't read everything but we can hear what others are thinking in that moment. Some minds are harder to read than others and if we don't concentrate it might not happen. This is one of your special gifts. You need to learn to use it for good, ok?" she said and Max nodded.

"I'm not ready to go back," Max whispered. He felt like a little kid for saying it but he had finally met his mother and this world seemed far better than the one he was destined to live in. The woman nodded, telling her son she wasn't ready for him to leave yet either. For minutes that turned into hours they lay there content until Max fell asleep. The woman bent down and kissed her son's forehead just looking at the boy for a moment before he started to disappear.

Antonio sat beside Max's bedside, changing the cold clothe every so often or making sure he got the Tylenol he needed. The day had been one hell of a day with the funeral and memorial service. He had a duty to be there and indeed he felt awful for what happened, but he couldn't stop thinking of the young boy possibly dying at home. He felt awful for not being fully there for his company and the families, but he had so many other worries. As he thought, Max moaned and stirred. In the last little while his temperature had dropped and he wasn't as flushed. The man hoped this was a good sign and it seemed his hopes were right. "Max," the older werewolf said gently and set a hand on the boy's arm. Max moved a bit and said one word lowly Antonio had trouble making out but he thought it was mama. He hadn't had a mother since his life in Russia but maybe he was remembering her.

Finally Max's eyelids fluttered and he gazed at Tonio with fever bright eyes and a confused look before he seemed to remember where he was. From the doorway Reese and Noah watched as Max woke up and the room quickly became crowded when Morgan and Nick joined them. Everyone watched the young werewolf to see what he would do. Quickly Max's eyes flicked over them and he swallowed. Tonio reached for some water on the bedside table, but when he turned back Max was asleep again. "At least he's doing better," Tonio muttered and the boys nodded. It had been almost a week of Max getting worse and worse and only finally had he started to come around. Jeremy and Elena had been in and out as had the real doctor. The Cure had really done a number on Max and one thing they needed to make sure of was that no one ever took it again. It was obviously a very bad thing. Who knew how much it had ravaged the inside of Max's body?

Reese helped Max along the back yard to the forest. He'd finally started to come around and as soon as he was strong enough he was supposed to try and change. Max was still weak and had been ever since he woke up but was getting better. Today he felt like he could try it. They all just figured he was still stunned he was alive. He had been sure he would die, but they were all thankful he was wrong. Tonio stood on Max's other side and the man was completely surprised that the boy fully trusted them now. As soon as he woke up he started treating them like he had treated Reese. He knew something must have happened, but Max hadn't said a word about it so they wouldn't push yet.

Ahead of them Addison, Morgan and Noah walked out of the woods and smiled at Max who gave a weak smile back. The shifter had been spending a lot more time here lately which Tonio couldn't begrudge him honestly. He loved Max and Max seemed to like him at least, and if Tonio wanted to be honest he seemed to more than like him really. The boys had been in the woods finding a good clearing for Max or just trying to put their time to somewhat good use feeling a bit useless. Everyone wanted to help Max, but there was only so much they could do before they felt a bit useless.

"Feeling better?" Addison asked. Max nodded looking a bit pale. He stopped their progress for a moment before he let them go on. He couldn't believe how weak this shit was making the poor kid. It really pissed Antonio off how irresponsible they had been with their son's health but he knew Max's health had been their first priority. They walked into the woods and the boys followed them. As soon as they got to the spot, Addison moved forward and helped Max undress. Antonio said nothing to this, feeling it was his place, but he knew it's what Max wanted and he'd have to get used to the shifter now that he seemed to be glued to Max's hip, literally. lol

When Max was inside the bush, Tonio sat down outside of it and let Addison stay but sent the others on. Max didn't need the whole family listening to something that was hard enough as it was. Both the shifter and Tonio gave encouragements as Max tried to change and gave advice. Finally the noises of strain Max was making stopped and they heard him retch into the bushes. "Guess he's done for the day," Addison said and Antonio nodded as they both got up. Both werewolf and shifter stepped into the bushes to see the younger boy lying on the ground looking spent. Gently Antonio helped him up and Addison got him half way dressed. They had a long way to go if this was all he could manage for a while.

Supper that night was a silent affair for Max. He felt well enough to sit with them, but ate little and quickly went back to his place in the downstairs living room where he had a temporary bedroom. He wrapped himself in blankets and Addison turned on the Disney movies he had been educating the other boy with. Right now that were on the third Lion King movie and he seemed to be enjoying it. Addison chuckled at how everyone who was intensely sick seemed to turn into a little kid, especially men if his mother was to be believed, but he liked taking care of Max. Not that he got to do it a lot since everyone around was quick to help him but at least the shifter was the only one who would help him smoke. Eventually Max would be back to his old self, but for now the shifter liked him this way, being a bit more dependent than he usually was.


	23. Ch 23 Shattered State

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank SheWolf13 for her excellent editing skills and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**.

Ch 21 Shattered State 

Antonio waved to Max as he came out from school with Noah and followed closely by Addison. He was smiling and laughing. He looked very happy and Tonio wished this was his usual state of mind looking happy and healthy. It had taken a few days, but Max had eventually regained his strength, and even if he wasn't up to fully healed yet, he was much better and much happier now. He didn't manage his change but he would eventually. The older werewolf watched as Addison kissed Max quickly and then dashed the other way after Cooper. The man rolled his eyes at this but he wouldn't say anything about it. He'd also been ordered not to say anything to Max about the Roman situation for now. They would let him be happy for a bit and not worry about the circumstances. He'd have plenty to worry about soon enough.

"Hey," he grinned when he opened the door and got in the back seat followed by Noah once he waved one last time to Lexi before he got in. Max rolled his eyes at his brother, but Antonio saw the younger boy look for Addison through the crowd and grin when he saw the other boy. Love sick teenagers, Antonio thought to himself as he pulled away. For a moment he remembered himself in that stage. Meeting Nick's mother and making love to her and loving her so much. He still missed her even over forty years later. He shook these thoughts aside and turned back to the boy's observation. Noah was turned around in his seat and had said something to Max who grinned and blurted out his next sentence.

"You should have seen it. Someone made a pass at Lexi and Noah goes all Wolverine on his ass," Max laughed. Tonio glanced at Noah who coloured and hissed for Max to shut up. Antonio gave Noah a look but ignored it. Nick would handle it like he always did and no one had come to talk to him so he was sure the incident hadn't turned into anything too serious. Antonio saw Max roll his eyes again and he gently reminded the boy to respect Noah's privacy. Max nodded and sat back as Noah turned around and began fiddling with the radio. Normally Nick or Reese would pick the boys up, but they were busy working on a secret project. "Take out?" Max asked and the older werewolf nodded, making Max grin. With a heavy heart he glanced in the mirror at the boy who was watching colourful fall leaves as they drove. He was going to miss this kid if he truly went, but he refused to dwell on that right then. He'd prefer his last few days with him, if these were the last few days, to be happy for them all.

Reese stuck the needle he was working with in his mouth and grimaced when he pocked himself yet again. "Maybe we should just have given this to a professional?" Nick said, but Reese shook his head. He wasn't ashamed to say that among the things he learned from his parents on the farm was cooking and needle work. Well, he didn't make quilts, not really, but he could sew and darn things. With fondness he remembered time and time again his father coming into the kitchen to see Reese doing these things and murmuring that he had a daughter but it was all in good fun. His mother would smack his father and roll her eyes and Reese would grin at them.

Reese was pulled back into the moment when the doorbell rang. Nick got up to get it figuring it might be his father and the boys with too much food to open the door with. Smiling, he strode to the door and opened it and then looked up. Two unfamiliar werewolves stood on the door step and both men were huge and muscled. Instantly Reese and Morgan were by Nick's side, they must have scented unfamiliar werewolves, but Nick held out a hand addressing the men. "You're on pack territory without permission, I suggest you leave," Nick said in the best impression of an Alpha voice, using his father and Elena as an example, and hopefully intimidating them.

"We have your Alpha's permission; we just neglected to inform her of when we were coming exactly. Please call her and tell her Roman Novikev, the Russian Alpha, and Danil Levkov, Max's father are here to see him," the man said. Nick inwardly swore as did the others, but he had no choice but to let them in. If they were allowed on pack territory then Nick would bring trouble to the pack if he refused anything they said. He could tell this would not be a good night or next few days.

Max picked up one of the bags of take away food and his book bag and opened the car door laughing at a joke from Noah. Antonio smiled at the boys as he followed them inside. For once everything seemed fine and maybe it would stay fine now for a little while. Noah got the front door and walked in followed by Max and both boys dropped their bags. Tonio walked in a few steps after and stopped dead dropping the bags and pulled both boys back with a growl. Max swore when he dropped his food bag but then just looked confused at Antonio face. That was until Nick appeared looking apologetic and explained.

Immediately Max ducked out from under Tonio and took off up the stairs. In the distance a door was slammed and they assumed Max was definitely not interested in meeting the men, and to tell the truth, neither was Antonio. "Noah, take the food to the kitchen. Nick, when is Elena getting here?" Tonio asked now, taking control of the situation. Nick informed his father that Elena would arrive later that night and for now she told them to be as polite as possible and try and convince Max to see them. She knew Max well enough it seemed.

Antonio walked forward and into the room the two men were in. Reese and Morgan had stayed to talk with them and make sure they didn't go too far when Nick left. Antonio looked at the boys and gave them a signal to calm down, seeing they were both a bit on edge with the strangers. Roman and Danil stood when Antonio came in recognizing him as the man of the house and the Alpha here right then. Tonio regarded the two very large men wishing only that he could kick them out but he couldn't. They might take away one of his children, but he could only be polite and move aside and it was killing him. "We're sorry to drop by as such, but we could not wait any longer," Roman said and Antonio nodded. Ripping their heads off or picturing it was definitely helping at this moment and made the older werewolf smile.

Antonio relaxed and took a sniff then, knowing he needed to scent all new werewolves good or bad. His mind would store the scent forever. When he caught and filed the scent he looked up at Roman sharply. Danil did not have a scent similar to the boy, but Roman smelled almost exactly like him. So the Alpha was Max's father and not the Enforcer. This got so much more complicated than it needed to be. The man looked over at Nick and the boys who had already picked on this as well.

Max shut the door to his room and locked it quickly, grabbing his phone. He called Addison and before he let the other boy speak he blurted out the situation, panicked. "Calm down, you have to meet them, but we'll figure out a way to get you to stay, but for now you need to at least meet them," Addison said. The shifter was panicked himself, hoping that suddenly Max wouldn't just be gone from his life, but he trusted that Antonio and the wolves would keep him here. He really hoped that anyway because he'd be taking an impromptu trip to Russia if not.

Reese glanced at Nick as the very awkward and tense conversation with the Russian wolves persisted. In a silent motion he signalled for the other werewolf to go and find Max, but he didn't have a chance to get up before the young werewolf appeared in the doorway looking sullen. He had his fists clenched and he was looking at Roman and Danil now anxiously. Both men stood and so did Antonio now, waiting to defer anything that happened now. Max stepped forward looking uncertain and biting his lip. Max looked at Antonio who gave an encouraging nod. Max looked back at them now not saying a word.

Danil glanced down at the scrawny boy in front of him and all he could think was runt. This boy was the typical runt of the litter and suddenly he hoped he was at least smart. That would make up for his size anyway. The man stood over the younger werewolf with crossed arms and Max played with a thread on his hoodie, nervously looking at the floor. Can this get any more awkward? Antonio thought as he tried to figure out how to lessen the tension. "тощий не так ли?" Danil asked and got a glare from the boy. Danil growled and repeated himself in English. "Scrawny aren't you?" he growled. Tonio stiffened along with everyone else in the room and Roman shook his head annoyed.

"Они не кормить меня много," Max said in a low voice and looked up at the man saying they hadn't fed him much. Everyone was surprised since they hadn't even realized he could speak or understand Russia but they set this aside. Well, that made it much more awkward, Reese thought picking up on Antonio's line of thought. Max looked into the man's eyes for a moment before he looked away. His father, or his supposed father, was definitely an Alpha and the guy was as tall as Nick and had more muscle than Antonio. Max was more than intimidated, especially since Roman, his real father, was just as big and muscled. He fleetingly wondered if he would be as big someday and kind of hoped the answer was yes.

Danil only grunted to this, he seemed to be a man of few words which was exactly the opposite of what Max needed, and Max backed up from him then, going to sit close to Antonio now. Roman across the room bristled at this a bit. He had hoped there would be an instant bond with the little boy he used to know, but this child was an entirely different boy. He didn't really remember any of them and so much had happened since then, Roman couldn't blame him. Still it was a letdown. He'd just have to start building the relationship again and claim him as his son.

They all sat in silence for a moment, a moment in which the Russian Alpha noticed Antonio took the chance to set an arm around Max's shoulder and the boy leaned into him trusting. Roman felt a surge of jealously about this but knew there was no point in it. He obviously trusted and loved them but he'd have to start transferring those feelings very soon. Max fidgeted and played with the same thread on his sweater and Tonio gently settled a hand on his, making him stop. Add distracted to the list of things he was accumulating for the boy now. Roman was nothing if not a control freak which he assumed was a trait in all pack Alphas.

"Why don't you show Roman and Danil your room? Then they can meet the puppies," Tonio suggested. Max looked up at him with a glare which the man met. Max backed off and looked grumpy but he relented when he was gently prodded by the man. Add disobedient and disrespectful to the list as well, Roman thought seeing this was going to be a lot of work. Reluctantly Max trudged to his room with his hands deep in his pockets. He walked in followed by the two men and sat on the bed while they looked around.

"Why do you need so many books?" Danil growled and picked up a complicated one. Max cringed but told them he liked to read and learn. Danil snorted to this. "No more books. You need to learn better Russian and learn how to fight. You're too small, much too small," the man said, walking across the floor and exploring. Max glared at his back but said nothing to this. He could tell he wouldn't get along with the man.

"Be respectful," Roman said lightly and sat down beside the boy. Max moved to make some space between them now and the man looked over at him. "I know you don't trust me or know me yet, but I want the best for you, Max. I will give you everything but I want you to come home," he enforced. Max clenched his fist and looked at him defiantly.

"I am home, _dad_," he said, emphasizing the word. Roman was surprised. He had the same familial scent as the boy so he was sure everyone had picked up on it already. No matter, it didn't change the fact that one of the men was the boy's father and could claim him for their pack. Nothing would change that fact, he was sure of it. "And I'm not going with you," he said now and Danil snorted. Roman looked over at the boy with an incredulous look.

"You have no choice and believe me; it will be much different when you are with me. You're much too disrespectful and disobedient but you'll learn," he said certainly. Max glared at him now just as Noah opened his door and let the puppies in. Max looked away from the man and grinned, getting off the bed and sliding to the floor to greet the mongrels, at least in Roman's mind. Danil looked over at his leader who gave him a gesture, telling him he would take care of it.

Max introduced his dog with a rare grin at the man and Roman noticed the boy had his smile. That was something he had forgotten about Max but he was pleased to rediscover this. Maybe they could bond after all, but with the look Max was giving him he doubted that. "I suggest you have fun with your dogs now. There are no pets allowed in my pack," Roman said. Noah was just able to stop himself from making a face, but Max made no effort and pulled the dogs to him, glowering at the man. He dropped both of them in his lap but they didn't bother jumping on him instead they took their cue from him and looked at Roman with their teeth pulled back.

"They go where I go," he protested, but the Alpha shook his head, telling him that if the dogs came they would probably be eaten very shortly after their arrival. Max scoffed but said nothing as Noah lay a hand on his shoulder, telling him to be careful. Max wanted to tell them all to go to hell but he resisted. He knew he really did have to be careful because if somehow he pissed them off and they did end up taking him he'd be screwed and alone with werewolves who hated him as much as he hated them. There had to be a way out of this and he knew if he thought about it hard enough he'd figure it out.

When Noah finally got around to his purpose, supper being ready, Max heaved a sigh of relief and pushed the puppies off as he stood. Roman quickly gestured Danil from the room, but Noah blocked Max's way, making sure the men went on ahead. "You have to be careful," he hissed and Max nodded. Shortly after Reese slipped into the room and motioned for Noah to move. Brick and Aiden both sat up fully attentive now knowing there was something going on.

"Noah's right, you need, emphasis on need, to be very careful. Don't piss them off and act like an adult as much as you can. I know you're stressed and upset but try, ok?" he said, taking the smaller and younger boy's shoulders. Max nodded standing up straighter now. "Try having a conversation with them and telling them that you don't want to go and why. Maybe try and compromise with being here and there some," he suggested. Max nodded but knew that wouldn't work. Roman would only accept having Max full time and he knew he had the right as his real father. It still sucked. Not for the first time he wished Antonio was his biological father. None of this would have happened then. "I know," Reese said, reading his mind and pulling the boy who he considered his little brother into his arms. "It'll be ok," he promised.

Max nodded and hugged him back, hoping against hope he wouldn't be taken away from the people he had come to really like and even love. Reese's wolf reached out and comforted the younger wolf, wanting to fight fiercely for his pack brother but knowing that he had to step back and let everyone else deal with this. He hated that, but the human interceded what the wolf wanted. Unfortunately that might mean losing the little wolf in front of him which broke his heart.

The next morning Morgan ate his breakfast and watched Max across the table. The young werewolf had been slowly eating a bagel. He hadn't eaten much over the last few days he'd been well and since Roman and Danil showed up. They all knew he simply wasn't happy and there was nothing any of them could do about it either. Roman and Danil were going to take Max, and while he wasn't going right away, they all knew it would happen eventually. Nothing anyone did or said made a difference and he'd been sullen and withdrawn. It really was too bad since for a few days he had been happy. The kid just couldn't get a real break it seemed, but maybe it wouldn't be as bad as everyone thought. Maybe he'd go there and fit right in, finding he loved it. Morgan doubted this since he knew Max didn't even know the language. Most likely he'd go there and struggle to fit in, not even knowing what was being said most of the time which would probably get him made fun of by the other kids. The other pack kids were also probably much bigger and, judging from the way Roman was, tougher than him. All the Newfoundland werewolf saw in the kid's future was unhappiness which didn't seem to matter to anyone but the North American Pack members.

Elena smiled at Roman from across the table and then glanced at Max. He was such a miserable kid and even if she felt she had all the power in the world she could not help him and she knew her next words would only make him much more miserable. She had tried to talk to him and tell him it wouldn't be so bad last night, but he and she both knew it probably would be. Maybe it would have been better if they had left the kid where they had found him, but she knew that was just wishful thinking on her part. He wouldn't be any better off on the streets than he would be with a family, if that was here or in Russia it would still be a family. Even if it was a family she might not approve of. Elena took a deep breath and braced herself for the announcement. Antonio already knew and so did the other older members, but Reese and Noah would get a bit of a shock.

"Max," she began and Max looked up at her. The deep sadness in his eyes made her flinch and feel like she had failed, really failed, for the first time as an Alpha, but she pushed past that now. "The plans have changed a bit, hun," she said and Max looked hopeful for a moment. Elena damned herself again for putting it like that, but again, she forged forward ignoring his look. "Roman and Danil will be taking you back to Russia tonight," she said. Max's bagel dropped back onto his plate and he sat in his chair open mouthed and stunned before panic took over and he glanced at Reese who nodded to the boy.

"Please," he said, looking at Roman now with desperation in his voice, "Please, don't make me leave here. I love it here and I want to stay. My brothers are here and my new family. I don't want to leave. My mate is here," Max begged. Roman looked at him steadily and Danil raised an eyebrow but the Alpha shook his head. Max forged on before he could say anything though. "What about a compromise? I can stay here sometimes and with you sometimes, please," Max begged.

Antonio watched Max make his proposal and was impressed. Maybe he could get through to them but he wasn't hopeful. He then looked over at Reese who looked hopeful as well and knew where he got the idea from. Elena looked less than pleased and he knew she would have words for Reese later. They'd been ordered not to interfere and they clearly felt it hadn't been an order worth listening to. Tonio sighed knowing more drama was about to come their way and soon.

"No, Max, this is final. You will come with us and when you are old enough if you wish, you may come back here and visit, but until then you will stay with me full time. To clarify when you are old enough means eighteen," he said when Max opened his mouth to ask. He suddenly looked incredulous and looked over at Antonio pleadingly with crossed arms.

"I just turned fifteen, that's years from now," he said in a small voice and Roman nodded and said something about being away from any other influences. "They're my family," he tried, knowing it was impossible.

"I am your family now," Roman said with an edge to his voice. "You ran away from them enough times, I assumed you didn't want to be here anyway," the man said harshly. Max stiffened and looked up with a glare. Reese hissed at his brother to be careful, but Nick gestured for him to be quiet. The Aussie wolf felt completely lost and useless now. He sat back with his arms crossed defensively and with a definite unhappy look.

"My dad...," Max started to say, trying to defend himself and make a case, but Roman growled and slammed his fist into the tale top angrily. Max fleetingly hoped it cracked and shot up, hitting the man and maybe killing him, but he knew his karma wasn't that good.

"I am your father," he growled and Max flinched and sat back with a glower and watery eyes. No one said anything for a minute and the only thing that could be heard was a low growl from the dogs. With a fuck you Max got up and let his chair fall to the floor. He quickly went through the kitchen, and not bothering with shoes or a coat, he opened and slammed the patio doors hard enough to make things clatter in the kitchen. The dogs raced after him and seconds later they could hear the door being opened again and shut just as fast with another slam. "He has no manners, no respect and no discipline, but that will be taken care of soon. Make sure he packs only what he needs for tonight," Roman growled and stood, leaving as well. Danil quickly followed his leader and Antonio let out a growl now, slamming his hands into the table as well. It was beyond frustrating for them all and no one could do anything about it.

"Reese, don't interfere in this again, it just makes it harder on him," Elena said and stood now, leaving the room. Reese growled as well and hit the table for good measure as Nick tried to figure out how to make the boys feel better. He wasn't sure that was possible right now, though, so he gave up for the time being. It was incredibly difficult losing a part of their family.

Antonio walked into the kitchen and saw Max on the back porch smoking in just a t-shirt and flannel bottoms. The man sighed and picked up his shoes and coat, opening the door and bringing them to him. Both dogs were running around their fenced in area but they didn't seem to have as much enthusiasm and energy today. They must have known their master was leaving or something was happening anyway. The man handed Max his things and he thanked him and pulled them on before going back to smoking. "You're not going to do anything, are you? You're going to let me go. Let them take me," he growled. Antonio sighed and touched his arm, but he pulled away.

"Max, the last thing in the world I want to let you do is go away, but I can't do a damn fucking thing," Antonio growled frustrated. "I want you to stay more than anything but defying my Alpha and starting a war are not things I can do, sweetheart, I love you but I can't do a thing and it's killing me," he said sadly now. Max looked over at him and threw his butt on the ground. Brick rushed over and sniffed it but backed away quickly with a small sneeze.

"You'll take care of my dogs?" Max asked and Tonio nodded. "I'll come back when I'm eighteen," Max said willfully. Tonio nodded knowing he would do what he said or he would if he was the same person, but if Roman had Max under his complete control he doubted Max would be the same at all which was scary. Max moved towards the man and took his hand, looking at him with absolute trust but with so much sadness for such a young kid. It broke the man's heart all over again.

Addison stood in the living room waiting for Max. He'd called and said he was coming over and they needed to talk. The shifter was terrified something was happening to Max or that maybe the younger boy was breaking up with him. Whatever was happening he knew he wasn't going to like it. After what felt like forever the doorbell rang and he rushed to answer it. He quickly let in Max and Reese who both looked grim. Both werewolves took off their shoes and coats and then Max turned to face the shifter and explained what was happening. Addison's curse word could be heard throughout the house and brought Cooper into the hallway inquiring about the situation.

"Help him, do something, Coop," Addison demanded. The half demon looked uneasy and shook his head, explaining there was nothing he could do, though he wished he could. "It's not fair," the shifter growled teary eyed. He hugged Max to him and the smaller boy hugged him tightly.

"We can Skype, maybe, if I'm allowed, and if not, I'll call whenever I can and I'm coming back when I'm eighteen no matter what. I have your picture," Max said. Addison nodded but didn't let him go. He couldn't make himself let the boy go. It would be the last time he hugged him and saw him for a very long time. Reese stood by and watched wishing he could do anything and seriously wondering if he could just drive away with him, but he knew he wouldn't get far. They would find him soon and both of them would be in trouble and maybe packless, or at least Reese would be.

Reese knew it would take a while to make Max leave and when they finally got home it was almost time for him to go. Noah knew the scene would be ingrained in his mind for the rest of his life as they said goodbye to Max. He wasn't ashamed to say he had tears in his eyes as his brother left. He felt so helpless and no one could do anything. Jeremy and the rest hadn't even had time to come and say goodbye, so they Skyped which didn't make it anything any easier. Brick and Aiden had licked his face and whined when he handed them back to Reese and Noah, and Karl, who was away on a mission and pissed about what was happening, called as well vowing to come and see Max often. Max doubted that would happen. Elena made sure to tell Max he would always be welcome back and he took that to heart, hoping it would happen.

Max looked up at the house and his family as they pulled out. Danil drove a rental car and Roman was in the backseat with Max. When they were out of sight Max's heart sunk and Roman grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him to his side. Uncomfortably Max stayed put but he hated everything that was happening to him. Max wasn't paying much attention to the world around him since they left and he didn't see exactly what had happened when the car stopped suddenly and Danil swore. Max opened his eyes to see Bruce and Dustin standing in front of the now stopped car. "Stay here," Roman growled as Danil and the other werewolf got out facing them. Max stayed in the car looking wide eyed and wondered who he wanted to win. He didn't want to go with either party, but which one seemed better? He wasn't sure right then.

Max watched as they all exchanged words and Bruce demanded they hand Max over. In seconds both Dustin and Bruce whipped out guns and shot. Danil went down. Roman rushed forward and was shot as well. Bruce turned to look at Max who cursed and scrambled from the car. Max turned and tried to run but a shot rang out and he dropped to the ground with a yell, terrified now. He knew they would kill him just to have their way. Behind him footsteps approached and yanked him up. Max growled now and Dustin, from the smell, pushed him forward roughly. Max didn't say a word as they approached a car and he was pushed into the back roughly. Dustin and Bruce got into the front seat quickly and they screeched away from the scene. Max turned and looked back quickly to see both Russian men on the ground not moving, they hadn't even gotten a chance to fight back, and while Max didn't like them, he wasn't sure anyone should just be shot dead. As a werewolf he knew the only fair fight was one where the other party got to fight back, but Bruce and Dustin often used weapons and fought weaker people to get the upper hand. His wolf knew what was right, but the human was confused sometimes.

Max turned around now and was surprised to see someone in the backseat with him. The girl was small and looked either Italian or maybe had a touch of Spanish in her. She looked a bit younger than Reese and was wearing bloody clothes. She was flushed and her hands were tied in front of her. She was completely out of it, but Max knew this was not normal. His father did not normally kidnap random people. Quickly he moved closer and sniffed smelling a human but also smelling the underline scent of the change as well. She was a human who had been bitten. He could clearly see the bite in her neck which had been patched up quickly but not really taken care of. "Meet you're new sister," he heard from in front of him. Max looked at his father surprised. Who was this girl and what was going on?


	24. Ch 24 Into Thin Air

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank SheWolf13 for her excellent editing skills and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**.

Ch 24 Into Thin Air

Antonio swore as he looked at the empty car on the side of the road. They had found it with the lights still on and three car doors still open. The man had waited and waited for a phone call from Max or Roman. The Alpha had promised they would call when they got to the airport and again when they landed in Russia. At first the werewolf wondered if the man would keep his promise but Elena was sure he would. She had let Max go with them as a sign of good faith between packs and now she was assuming Roman would keep to his promises as well. When there had been no call she had assumed he had just neglected to call or hadn't let Max call and she made them all wait. Finally, for everyone's peace of mind, she had let them go and look and then found the car. The reason she hadn't wanted to go earlier was that it would make them think she didn't trust them or want to have good relations with them. If she went charging in when nothing was wrong it would send a bad message and it would give Max false hope which he didn't need then at all.

Immediately Elena and Tonio knelt down to feel a pulse on the werewolf men. Danil was dead but Roman was holding on. As fast as they could they took both men off the road and bundled them into their SUV. While Nick drove them back and got the doctor, Antonio and Reese stayed behind to sniff the trail and figure out what happened. "They went out and confronted Bruce and Dustin here," Tonio said and Reese nodded. He had been following Max's trail.

Reese picked up Max's dropped book bag and handed it to Antonio before going on. "Max ran but he dropped really quickly, they must have shot at him but there's no blood so he wasn't hit," Reese said at Antonio's anxious look. "Dustin walked up close behind him and I assume pulled him up and they walked over here. Then all three scents disappear in a car. Car tracks suggest they sped away really quickly," he confirmed. Tonio nodded and set the bag aside, sniffing the same trail making sure Reese got it right but he always did. He was a smart kid.

"Let's take the car back and see what the plan is," Tonio said. Reese nodded to this and the man tossed the keys they had found to him. Reese picked up the bag to take and got in the front while Tonio went around the car to clean the blood on the ground. Really it was just burying it. The weather would take care of the real cleaning as well as cars always running over it and time. Antonio got in the passenger seat when he was done and let Reese drive them back to the house. Usually Tonio drove but he was too frazzled and distracted for that right then. He needed to think about what to do, well, he needed to think about what to do until he got home and then Elena would take over. He had to find Max and be damned the consequences for an Alpha coming to harm him on North American Pack territory. Max was all that was important right then.

Max fidgeted nervously in the back seat of the car as they drove. He was too nervous and anxious to sleep. He kept glancing at the unconscious girl beside him. What was the purpose of taking or biting her? Did Dustin or Bruce bite her? Suddenly Max's mother face popped into his mind and he remembered her touching his forehead and telling him about his gift, his family's gift. Was any of that real though? Max wondered. Max glanced at the girl again and inched his hand over, grasping hers. It was clammy and he could clearly tell she was unwell but any plans of trying to get away now left him immediately. She needed him. She was an innocent human, well, now a werewolf if she survived, and if he left her she would die. She might have a chance if he stayed and helped her and he intended to. He assumed this was the main purpose for his father kidnapping him, but knowing his father, or the man who said he was his father for so many years, he had other purposes too.

"What's her name?" Max asked after they had been driving most of the night. They had stopped at one of those road stops with washrooms, convenience stores and a few fast food places as well. Bruce had held him by the arm the whole time they let him go and use the washroom and now watched him closely in the backseat. Max had no idea why because they had taken away the ability of the backdoors to open from the inside like in a cop car. Bruce shrugged, not caring it seemed as he picked up his phone and answered a text, and Dustin got back in the car bringing with him the scent of food. Max bit his lip, he was starving but he knew he was never guaranteed food so he said nothing and waited quietly. They liked him quiet and subdued rather than defiant.

Dustin passed a food bag and drink to Bruce who murmured something about how it was about time and Dustin grunted. The man now turned to Max and tossed him a bag and bottled drink. Max thanked him quickly knowing the man could easily take it away at any provocation and dug in eating quickly. He didn't even care if the fast food was gross; he ate it like he hadn't eaten in hours. He supposed he hadn't when he glanced at the clock and saw it was almost dawn. As soon as Dustin had scarfed down enough food they took off again. Max had no idea where they were going but he fortified himself for the time ahead. Soon he'd have to figure out how to help a newly changing wolf. The only idea he had was using the Cure if they had some. He didn't want to given how he was so sick, but maybe it could help her survive until the pack could come. As soon as Max was within distance of a phone he would call them and until then he'd survive and help this girl survive too.

Elena paced and tried to think of a plan. It had been hours and they knew Max would call if he could. They also knew that Dustin and Bruce were unpredictable. They could easily just take Max and kill him because they wanted to or they could have a purpose for him. They had no idea where he went, but suddenly Elena's head shot up and she glanced at Antonio. "Was he wearing the bracelet?" she asked. Antonio's eyes went wide, forgetting about his worries for a moment, and she knew he wasn't sure. Quickly both of them took off going to Max's room. They both burst in and Reese looked up from where he and Noah were sitting and petting the dogs. The boys had gone through Max's bag but knew they wouldn't find many clues. He hadn't been gone long before he was taken. Both dogs looked up from the bed as the two came in where the boys were giving them attention. Brick and Aiden had walked around the house nervously a few times, looking for Max and whining when they couldn't find him.

On Noah's lap sat Max's lion. It was one of the only stuffed animals he had and he would never admit it but he loved plush toys. Not many people would admit they liked them, but most adults had them lingering around. Max had never really had any before and when no one was looking he'd keep the lion close. "Find the bracelet," Elena said and both boys understood immediately. They both jumped up and the dogs stood as well, looking at one another and then jumping off the bed to run after the werewolves and sniff around pretending to search as well it looked like. They tore the room apart and it was clear he must have the bracelet with him. Quickly Antonio raced to his computer and turned it on, bringing up the GPS program.

"Got him," the man called when it finally loaded and located the boy. Elena nodded and started announcing the plan. He was quite far away, but they could catch up and they would. If they were lucky they could find him sooner rather than later. Maybe no harm would come to him and maybe they could have him stay here. Members of Roman's pack were on their way here to watch over their leader and their Alpha elect, Alexey, seemed hell bent on continuing Roman's plans. They couldn't worry about that now but they would soon. Now they just needed to worry about finding Max and keeping him alive.

Noah watched as everyone got ready to go after Max. As usual he was not included in this. He was still too young and wasn't even out of high school yet. It annoyed him to no end that he could not go out and hunt for Max with the rest of them. He knew he was just as capable and even Morgan, who had a lot less training, was allowed to go. Huffily Noah petted the dogs and watched as Jeremy came and gave Elena an update and saw them off. Jeremy and Noah would stay here with Roman and watch over him, of course, while the rest of them would go off for a fight. Jaime was at home with the twins and Hope and Nita had just arrived there as well. Karl was going with the searching party and they had even called up Cooper and Dias who agreed to help if someone looked after Ben and Addison. Of course, Addison was old enough to look after himself but they didn't want him in a fight so they would come here and wait with Jeremy and Noah. Secretly Noah was pleased he was not the only one being kept from the fight since it felt fairer even if he knew it was a bad thought.

Addison was not staying home. He was determined, and after he packed some stuff, he met Cooper and Ben in the hallway. Dias could be heard at the back of the house shutting some stuff off and Ben was looking round a bit wide eyed and confused. Cooper was just in the process getting Ben's coat zippered and explaining what was going on to him in a calm manner. Ben didn't like staying with strangers but he was familiar with the Sorrentino house and Jeremy was excellent with children and learning to calm them down. Addison pulled on his shoes and coat and waited until the boy was calmed down. "I'm coming with you," the shifter demanded now. Cooper stood and set a hand on Ben's shoulder and turned to Addison with a resounding 'No'.

Out of the corner of his eyes the Lion shifter saw lights go off in the house and he knew Dias was coming. He would have to get to Cooper before he came or he didn't have a chance. "I need to go and help and make sure Max is ok. He's my mate. If it were your husband you would be there in two seconds and no one could tell you no. I need to be there, Cooper," he demanded, but the half demon shook his head and told Ben to go to the car. The boy nodded sensing tension and walked to the inside garage door leaving then.

"No, Addison, and that's final. You should not be anywhere near that violence. Stay here and take care of your brother," he said. Addison tried every argument from the classic 'you're not my father' take to 'I'm old enough to make my own decisions' but neither worked, especially when Dias entered and gave the boy a look standing by his husband. He was taller, and as the younger man noticed before, more muscular than Cooper who was still plenty muscular, mind you.

"Go, we're wasting time," Dias ordered. Addison could not deny that but he was still pissed off about it. He hated feeling helpless and he felt he was good enough to go and fight for the person he knew he loved most in the world. Again he felt the familiar feeling of being annoyed at having people who could impress rules and, what felt to him, was unfair treatment, but he knew deep down it wasn't and he was thankful they did care. Right now he was too annoyed to acknowledge this so he turned and grabbed his bag with a flourish and went out the door slamming it hard. Cooper looked at Dias now with a raised eyebrow. So far they only seen total maturity from the young man but they kept in mind how young he really was. "Well, you were waiting for him to act up," Dias said. Cooper nodded and sighed, deciding to deal with it later. It's not as if they expected him to act right all the time, no one did after all, and he had had a hard life so it was not surprising.

Max finished his food and stuffed the garbage on the ground. He then moved closer to the girl beside him and wondered how he could figure out her name. With a low 'sorry' from Max he felt around in her pockets looking for a wallet or something. He found only one I.D. card and he took it out looking at it. Kimberly Anne Vera. He glanced at the picture and at her before putting the I.D in his pocket. He figured she would have only piece of I.D. if she was out at a bar and didn't want to carry a purse or maybe she was running and only had time to grab it or only had it on her when she started out. Who knew really? All Max knew was that now they were in this together. Her and him. They were victims, both kidnapped and both very trapped without being able to do anything about it. Max sighed and looked at the bracelet on his wrist. It was the only thing, besides his clothes, he had from his new home. Silently he lied down in the back seat and set his head against Kimberly's shoulder, taking some comfort in another human being there.

Max fell in and out of sleep now. He was exhausted from all the stress and tension and from his recent sickness as well. He awoke when they bumped along something on the side of the road. It was much brighter than it had been and he could hear Dustin and Bruce talking in low murmurs. Max yawned and waited to see what would happen, making sure to keep his eyes closed. Very soon the car came to a complete stop and both men got out. Max heard the back door open and someone snorted before they grabbed his leg and yanked. Max yelled with a start and sat up, almost banging his head on the side of the door. "Look, he's all cuddly with the girl, such a weakling," Dustin snorted. Max swallowed a growl and got his bearings. He stood now and stretched, wondering what was happening now. No one said another word but both men sauntered off into the woods. He assumed to use the washroom. Once they were gone Max ignored his own urge to go and opened the front car door, searching for the cell phone.

He kneeled on the seat and riffled through the things there including multiple papers and garbage. Did they even leave it here? Max wondered, but finally he found it tucked in the side of the seat by an empty beer can. Quickly his sweaty fingers fumbled over the keys and he misdialed the first time. On the second ring he got it and prayed someone was home to answer. Did they even know he was gone?

"Sorrentino residence," Max heard Addison say and was as surprised as hell. So much so he didn't speak for a moment and when he did all he got out was the other boy's name before he was pulled back roughly and he dropped the phone. Max could hear Addison calling his name as Dustin grabbed the back of his shirt and made him stand and then turned him around, grabbing the front of his shirt and slamming him against the car. Max almost let go of his full bladder with fear but he managed to hold it in and gulped, looking at the angry man fearfully. Max figured he might have been able to run and get away but then he would be leaving her. Plus, he knew if he ran there was no guarantee he would actually get away. Most likely Bruce and Dustin would find him right away and then he would be in for a world of hurt. Staying put seemed like the best option right then.

"Little brat," he growled and decked Max, smashing his hand into the boy's jaw. Max yelled and felt pain go through his mouth, but he knew it was painful more than it was really hurt. It wasn't broken but definitely bruised. Max swore at the man calling him a name, but he only laughed at the boy's new audacity. Dustin continued his assault, using Max's defiance as an excuse to keep going, until he smashed his hand into the car's metal frame and busted his bracelet making it fall to the ground. Bruce stood watching as Dustin opened the car door and pushed Max inside. Kimberly looked at him wide eyed, awake but very confused and drowsy. As Max scrambled in she took in this boy's bloody appearance and fearful expression before her eyes danced back to the men who got inside.

"It's ok," the boy said. but she didn't have time to process anything before one of the men grabbed her and smashed her head against the window. Max watched horrified as Kimberly's head slid down the window with a line of blood. Quickly Max ducked out of the way before Bruce, who he refused to think of now as his father, growled and glared at him. Hurriedly he threw the cell phone out the window now too and Dustin ran over it. Max sighed and hunkered down wishing he had some rags or something to stop the bleeding both for Kimberly and himself, but he had nothing. All he could do was lay down and grab Kimberly's hand again, hoping he really would be able to help her. Right then he wasn't even sure he could help himself. The young werewolf desperately wished for a smoke right then but he'd left them with everything else he had back where the Russians were killed and he was taken. He knew if he was some hero in a movie, no matter how young he was, he would be able to escape, beat the bad guys and save the girl. Even if he was gay he figured he could still save the girl. That was definitely not going to happen right now though.

Addison looked at the phone in his hand stunned. Everyone had been gone for a last few hours and now only Ben and Noah remained with him and Jeremy who seemed like a nice man. Ben got along with him instantly and he was patient with a child filled with extra energy. Right now the boy was challenging the former Alpha to a game of chess and he had to say Ben was holding his own. He was a smart kid but having such involved parents helped. As the shifter stared at the receiver that Max had called them on, Noah walked in the room with an inquiring and worried expression. The young werewolf hadn't seemed to sit still and had been pacing and roaming and then sitting for just a moment before he went on again. It drove Addison nuts and he had finally retreated to Max's room and laid on his bed with the lion plush, promising whatever God or Goddess might exist that he would do anything to save Max. He had finally wandered downstairs again and been closest to the phone when it rang so he naturally answered it.

"What?" Noah asked, probably for the thousandth time, but the shifter only stood there stunned. Finally he did answer but it felt like a dream to him. Immediately Noah left and brought Jeremy back who he had to recount the incident to and Jeremy recounted it again when he called Elena. The phone call wasn't enough to get a trace on and besides, they learned soon after, it was a disposable cell phone anyway. Addison felt twice as helpless now and wished he could have gone through the phone to help, but there was nothing he could do. It was slowly ripping him apart. If they got through this and Max was ok, Addison was planning on demanding training from the pack Max belonged to. He had a right, as Max's mate, to be able to protect him and he wanted to be able to be included in things like this from now on. Plus, especially lately, he was feeling the need to be with others like him. He had studied natural lion behaviours and knew a male lion always started their own pride with many females, being the quintessential playboy of the animal kingdom. He didn't really fit the guy loving woman stereotype since he liked guys, but he still felt the urge to not be a lone lion or maybe his lion felt the urge. He wasn't sure. Maybe a pack would do though; maybe he could calm his inner animal in this way. If everything worked out that was. God, he hoped everything would work out.

Noah finally pulled the younger shifter onto the couch with him and flicked on the TV. The news came on and neither of them bothered to change it since neither of them could really concentrate on it anyway. Addison caught the words missing and the name Kimberly Anne Vera but he wasn't really absorbing it. Max was missing too, but here would be no news cast for him. He might just disappear into the wind and then he might never find the other boy, though he would keep looking forever if he had to.

It took hours but they finally caught up the GPS tracker. They knew something was wrong when they noticed the tracker had not moved locations from the time they figured out he was wearing it until the time they actually found it. Karl picked up the bracelet when he found it by the side of the road and looked at it and then at the tire tracks trying to figure out what happened. He obviously hadn't taken it off willingly. Karl looked up and then handed it to Antonio who was eyeing it wearily and with frustration. The man took it and fingered it before turning away from the other werewolf and looking into the woods. They had already sniffed a trail and found his scent was really only in one spot but at one point, where they assume he was against the car, his scent surrounded by Dustin's. They assumed it was where he lost the bracelet but they had no way to really know and now no way to know where he was either. "There's another scent here," Elena said, looking at the men from her position on the ground. Immediately Karl and Antonio bent. Clay watched them from his position leaning against the car and Reese appeared from the woods having taken a quick washroom break. Morgan nodded to him from the other side of the road where he was filling up water bottles from a spring.

"A girl?" Karl asked. Elena looked uncertain and sniffed again but then nodded looking deeply worried. No one said a word as they absorbed this. The scent was so faint it was almost impossible to tell if they were right and impossible to tell where the scent of the girl came from. It was overlaid on Max's scent like he had been by this person or near them, but it wasn't on the ground so she had not gotten out of the car.

"Did they kidnap someone else or was she working with them?" Antonio mused. Elena shook her head mentioning that the scent wasn't good enough to tell anything about it at all. All three werewolves stood then and looked at the younger wolves and Clay. The Enforcer looked at his Alpha steadily waiting for her word. In the field she was in charge, but in their home they were equals. It worked this way and he knew their relationship would not have lasted if it couldn't be this way. Elena nodded at him and looked at the rest saying they would find a hotel room for the night but she said no more. Clearly she needed time to think and they would give her time to plan.

Cooper and Dias had left after the pack and had just managed to catch up with them. The two knew the situation didn't bode well. Dias reached over and grasped his husband's hand, feeling the anxiety coming off the other man. Cooper might have been one of this country's leading children psychologists, but he developed a rapport with every one of the kids and he cared very deeply for them. He still kept in contact with all of them and phoned them a few times a year. He had begun to feel like this about Max too and he was severely worried about the boy's safety and mental health. "He'll be ok and so will Ben and Addison," Dias assured. Cooper nodded to this. He was always intensely worried when he had to leave his kids somewhere without him or Dias. They may not have had Addison long, but he had become their kid pretty quickly.

Dias squeezed Cooper's hand and the other man squeezed back before they got out. Stay here any longer and the werewolves will think we're a half demon and vampire petrified of our own shadows. The two finally emerged from the car insisting the suspicions of the pack members but no one said anything. They were just thankful to have the extra help from two strong and trusted supernaturals. When the two arrived Elena was leaning against a car with Clay and the rest were standing around talking quietly. As soon as the two men heard the situation Cooper's heart began to thump a bit faster. With the GPS, tracking Max should have been easy but now he wasn't sure if there would be a hope. The vampire took a hold of his lover's hand, looking at the Alpha and waiting for instructions. He would have preferred to just form a plan himself and go from there, but helping the wolves meant they were under their jurisdiction so he waited and hoped they weren't wasting time.

Max awoke with a jerk and lifted his head from the warm lap he had been laying on. Confused he took a sniff and smelt the girl and everything came back to him. Slowly he pushed up seeing she was awake but looked groggy. It wasn't a surprise given the amount of drugs she had in her system. Bruce and Dustin used drugs a lot because it made things simpler for them. Max remembered he got drugged a lot at night as a kid if he couldn't sleep and because it suppressed his nightmares somewhat. He could also smell the drugs faintly on her as well. Kimberly looked at him desperately and then glanced at the scene beyond him. Max got up quickly now and looked over the front seat. They were at a dilapidated house, but Dustin and Bruce were nowhere to be seen. "Ge...et out," Kimberly said a little slurred. Apparently her mind was still somewhat there. Max nodded and leaned across Kimberly, trying the door handle but it wouldn't budge. Climbing back over her, Max had to stop for a moment as his head and jaw began to throb and he remembered Dustin hitting him. This combined with the stress and him not having had a smoke for so long made his spin, but he concentrated and climbed over the front seats as fast as he could. Max tumbled into the front passenger seat with a groan and tried the front door. It opened easily and the young werewolf breathed a sigh of relief as he stumbled out and into the open air. Quickly he grabbed the door handle for Kimberly's door and it opened with a jerk. The girl tumbled sideways and Max barely caught her before she hit the ground.

Awkwardly he helped her up. She wasn't very steady on her feet and all thoughts of any kind of escape seemed to be out the question. The young werewolf looked around spotting woods and hearing distant sounds of traffic and people. That might be a good start, Max thought. He looked at Kimberly again, seeing her eyes were half closed, but she was expending an immense amount of energy trying to make herself move towards safety and staying upright. She took an unsteady step and Max was about to tell her it was no use when the front door squeaked open. Max silently cursed and Kimberly tensed knowing she couldn't get away. Max felt anxiety and fear course through her and gripped her arm tighter as he looked at the front steps. Dustin and Bruce stood there watching them with part satisfaction and part amusement. There was also an unknown werewolf standing there as well. He didn't look any nicer than the other two. "Bring her here, boy," Bruce demanded. Max looked at Kimberly apologetically and could see the fear and reluctance in her eyes. He apologized and began to do as told, getting only a bit of resistance from the girl who couldn't even walk on her own right then. _Please,_ Max suddenly heard from her and looked over sharply. He heard it again and knew her lips hadn't moved so he must have read her mind or her current thought. His mother must have really helped him then and it wasn't really just a dream. As he thought this he slowly walked across the yard and helped Kimberly up the stairs. Once she was within reach Dustin grabbed her, pulling her into his arms easily. Kimberly whimpered once as he looked down on her with a smile and told her they would have a good time soon. Max's gut went cold at this but he had no idea what to do.

Bruce turned then and went inside followed by Dustin and the unknown werewolf. Max followed reluctantly and heard the new wolf growl about how they should not be there. In a split second Bruce turned and slammed the taller man into the wall, looking at him with a glare that could peel paint. "You owe me, Michael, remember? We will stay here as long as we need and you will deal with it or I will rip out your guts and make you eat them, got it?" Bruce growled. Michael swallowed and nodded and Max took a step back and wondered why this man was so afraid of Bruce. He knew he was terrified, but he assumed if he was big enough he wouldn't be afraid of him like Michael was, but who knew.

Michael growled but nodded and Bruce backed off and jerked his head towards Kimberly, asking where they could put her. Minutes later Max was looking up at the basement door from the bottom stairs and shivering. The basement was chilly and very creepy. Kimberly lay against the wall beside him almost unconscious again and very out of it. They had been locked down here for the time being and while Max was happy to be away from the two, or three he supposed, he wasn't super happy about the situation. Max looked around the basement taking in his surroundings. There was a rusted cage at the end of the room, Max had no idea why or what it was there for and didn't really want to know, but Michael had gone to find the key and Max had been instructed to put her in. There was some very small windows that he doubted even he would be able to get through and no way Kimberly could, and some smelly boxes and piles of wood for the fire upstairs. Somewhere a dripping noise was constant and the smell of mold and must was only slightly more disgusting than the green spores growing from the concrete walls. He had to figure this out and soon or he guessed Kimberly wouldn't last long in these conditions.

Jeremy checked Roman's vitals again and noted in a notebook that they were the same as before. He was holding on and after being shot right above the heart that was really all they could hope for. They had laid the Russian Alpha out in a guest room at the same time as they had buried Danil in the back yard. They hadn't heard anything about how the Russians wanted to handle Danil's body, but they couldn't just leave him out and they didn't have a big enough freezer to put him in right then. Alexey would be arriving that night and Elena had wanted to make sure he knew they were doing the best they could for Roman. They may not have liked him that much but there were pack alliances to maintain.

As Jeremy stood, Noah came into the room bringing Jeremy a bottle of water. The older werewolf thanked the younger one knowing Noah felt responsible now that he was the only other older one here from his pack at the moment. He was trying to make things easier for Jeremy, as well as trying to take care of Addison and Ben too. Addison was old enough not to be taken care of, of course, but he was severely distracted as well trying to do his best to console and reassure Ben and not go crazy about what was happening with Max. "Thank you, Noah," Jeremy said politely, making the young werewolf beam. In the time they had taken the young wolf in he had gone from being quiet, unconfident and thinking of himself as worthless to being self assured, less quiet and a true member of this pack and their little family. Nick had done an amazing job with Noah with Reese and Antonio's help and they were sure he would make an amazing fully fledged pack member someday, but for now he was a juvenile member but not for much longer.

"Is he going to be ok, do you think?" Noah asked and shoved his hands in his pockets. Jeremy wasn't sure so he told Noah that and the other boy nodded, growing a bit more confident with being trusted with the knowledge. Jeremy smiled crookedly and then looked over at the Alpha laying in the bed. With any luck this would not start a war. Sometimes Jeremy wondered if connecting with other Alphas and packs really was a good idea since their relationships always seemed to be so precarious, but there was nothing he could do about it now but trust he picked the right person to be Alpha. He knew he had.

Addison distractedly moved his chess piece and he heard Ben sigh. The older boy looked up guiltily at the little boy. He was missing his parents and he had no idea what was really going on around here and he was less than thrilled with not being paid as much attention as he was used to in his mostly only child household. "Sorry buddy," Addison said and moved his piece with his chipped fingernail painted hands. He'd done them in blue before Max left and hadn't touched them up since. Ben rolled his eyes and got up, stomping off to go and find the puppies he supposed. He also supposed he'd hear about it when Coop and Dias called later, but oh well. He could just not concentrate right then. He felt empty and hopeless. What chance did they really have of finding and saving Max?

"Here," he suddenly heard in front of him. Addison looked up from where had his head in his hands to see Ben carrying both wiggling and whining puppies. The boy deposited Brick in the shifter's lap and then sat on the floor in front of him petting Aiden. Both dogs were very restless and anxious and their emotions were affecting everyone and as much as everyone's emotions was affecting them. They had to be supernaturally infused or something. "I thought they would make you feel better," Ben shrugged. Addison grinned and ruffled the boy's hair. Ben was a good kid and the shifter was thankful he wasn't a whiny and spoiled brat. Of course with the parents he had it would be almost impossible to turn into that.

Addison took a moment to pet Brick before he set him aside and then took Aiden from Ben. The boy protested for a moment before Addison tackled him lightly and pinned him down, play fighting. Ben grinned and fought back in the familiar game he played with both of his parents. His dad, Dias, was a lot more careful with him than his other dad and he hadn't figured out why yet but he would someday. He couldn't wait for them to be back. He was hardly ever away from them and didn't like to be away now.

Kate and Logan ran to the front window and peered out into the darkness, hoping the noise they heard was their parents or someone they knew, but both of them quickly jumped back when thunder rumbled instead and the lights flickered. In seconds steady rain started pouring down, soaking everything within moments. "I wonder where they are," Logan asked just as they heard a giggle. Both kids turned to see Nita run into the room with a huge smile. She launched herself at Kate's leg and the girl grinned down at the baby. Nita was only a bit over one year of age, but she was fast and was finally beginning to speak.

"Ka," she smiled up at Kate who grinned back. Neither of the twins was used to have anyone younger than them around and they both liked Nita a lot. "Lo," Nita then said, looking up at Logan. Both children sat down then willingly to play with her and watched as Jaime and Hope came into the room carrying steaming tea and smiling at them. Both of them knew something big was going on but hadn't been able to find out much yet. Not that they really ever found out a lot, but they were both waiting for the day when they would be old enough to be trusted with the info and to help their parents do whatever they were doing.

Max looked at his handy work and wiped his brow. It would have to do, he thought and walked towards Kimberly. He was at least a bit warmer now since he'd moved and lifted things. He had rifled through some of the old boxes down here and found an old blanket. He had brushed a few cardboard boxes flat and laid them in the corner of the jail. He managed to get Kimberly over to the set up and laid her down. He figured the cardboard would be much better than the cold concrete. He carefully wrapped her in the blanket and then took off his coat for a pillow. He sat in the low light of the basement watching her sleep and hoping she would be ok. She came in and out of wakefulness. Sometimes she asked a question about where she was and sometimes she only woke for a moment before sleeping again. Her muscles shifted under her skin every once in a while and she moaned and groaned from time to time as well. Max knew that screaming, struggling and lots of fear were to come soon as well as a lot of pain. He wished he could make it so she wouldn't go through so much, but he knew it would end eventually. Then the pain would be once every week when she needed to change. They could postpone it but the pack changed as often as possible to maintain good control.

Max wrapped his arms around himself shivering in his thin shirt and wondering if he could get a hold of the Cure. He was sure the pack would come soon, and if he could make her hold off her change until then, then she might be ok. He knew taking the Cure would do really bad things to her body like it had done to him, but he was sure taking it only a few times would be ok, especially if it just held off the change for a little bit at the most critical stage of the change. He hoped anyway. The young werewolf sighed and wanted to smash his throbbing head into a wall. He really needed a smoke. He already felt like he would be sick from withdrawal. "Are...are you...ok?" Max heard, making him jump. He looked over at Kimberly surprised. She looked at him with fever bright eyes still filled with fear, but she looked brave and was attempting to communicate with him so she must not hate him.

"I'm fine, you're not though," Max said. Kimberly said nothing to this but it seemed to take all her strength to just be awake right now. "I'm Max by the way," he explained. Kimberly nodded slowly and with an effort she lifted up the blanket in a clear gesture for Max to go to her and get warm. He hesitated for a moment, but he was freezing and she would be very warm from the change ravaging her body. Carefully Max crawled to her and laid down beside her. She pulled the blanket down so it covered them both and Max helped tuck it in and accepted her arm covering him. He was kind of amazed. She was clearly not totally lucid and was in and out of a physically painful and confusing change, and yet she had enough energy to take care of a boy she didn't know and didn't even know if he would hurt her. Kimberly seemed to fall into sleep quickly and Max felt drowsy as well with the new warmth of another body. He'd get them out of this somehow, he promised himself and her before he drifted off to sleep.

Antonio looked out at the sheets of rain pouring down outside their motel room. He was glad he had so many years of practice with being a pack member and being patient, because all he wanted to do was charge out of here and go find Max but he waited. Elena needed to form a plan and he knew the rest of the pack had to be protected. Behind him he heard someone walk up and set a hand on his back calming his anxiety a bit. We'll find you, Antonio promised with renewed hope.


	25. Ch 25 Guardian Werewolf

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank SheWolf13 for her excellent editing skills and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**.

Ch 25 Guardian Werewolf 

Max stirred warm and feeling safe. He spent a few blissful moments between waking and remembering where he was just warm and happy and then it all came back. He jerked and looked over at Kim who was blinking and looked even worse. With a growl he wiggled out from beside her, shivering in the chilly air and setting a hand on her forehead. She was burning hot. Max went through his mind quickly, wondering if he had anything to help cool the fever, but he knew he didn't. He'd have to appeal to Bruce and Dustin. He started to get up but fingers grazed his arm. Kim didn't say anything, but he knew she didn't want him to go. He smiled at her, but he knew it was a smile that probably looked creepy, and then laid back down to indulge her, knowing there probably wasn't any way she would actually live. He wished he could do more but he didn't think there was much hope unless she was a much stronger person than he realized.

Kim put an arm around Max again and he let himself relax in her warmth for a few minutes until the basement door creaked open. Max sat up quickly now and blocked some of Kim's body from view. He felt Kim's weak grip on his wrist and knew he was the only thing between her and them. He had to protect her. He had no idea why he felt so strongly about being her protector. By all accounts he should just use her as a shield so he didn't get hurt again and let them do what they wanted. Prove to them he was as strong as them and then escape. If Kim was going to die anyway who cared, but he just couldn't. He felt an overwhelming urge to help and he would.

"Boy, is she alive?" Bruce asked. Max considered saying no but then they might just bury her alive knowing them. He nodded and Dustin grinned. Max could see the werewolf's pants tighten.

Max clenched his fist but tried to not let emotions cross his face. He had learned a few things from the pack and keeping your emotions hidden was something they did very well and Max needed to work on.

"She's not going to make it if we can't cool her fever down and get her what she needs," Max said. Bruce sighed and Dustin just scoffed and opened the swinging door of the cage that hadn't been locked yet. Max felt Kim tremble slightly behind him and knew instantly if she wasn't so weak she wouldn't be waiting for someone to save her. He sensed she was a strong fighter and would not give up. He liked that about her and sincerely hoped he was right about it. As Dustin walked in Max picked up again on Kim's thoughts, but they were a jumble since she was still so delirious and confused but he sensed a steadiness in her thoughts that just keep repeating survive over and over. Max hoped she would.

"We have no idea how to find him, do we?" Nick asked. Elena looked up torn between treating him as her best friend and treating him like a pack member who should not be questioning her leadership. She thought about this for a moment knowing Nick was not questioning her position but probably just wondering if he would ever see his brother again. She knew they were hurting and she was supposed to make it better. But how was she supposed to that? She supposed it was a question Alphas asked themselves time and time again. "It's going to kill dad...I'm just worried about him," Nick said lowly and glanced at Antonio. He was at the window again watching a sun filled but cool day now. Beyond them Reese and Morgan could be seen in the parking lot walking to the nearby restaurant to get some food. Cooper and Dias had stayed in their room making a phone call home to talk to their son and to one another quietly. Elena knew she had to come up with something quickly.

Karl walked into the room then carrying a map. He threw it down on the bed and Elena looked down on it and unrolled it. He'd gone through the map and marked the areas he had heard of Dustin and Bruce being in, where he knew other mutts were that could be helping them or where there were areas they could hide. "It's still too many areas but I assume if we split up and start looking at other mutts, which we know they work with a lot, we can find their trail," he said. Elena looked over the map. She nodded then and started to form a plan. Anything was better than sitting around and what they needed now was action.

Addison looked up as Alexey walked into the foyer followed by three other powerful looking werewolves. All of them had more muscles than the next and instantly Ben grabbed the shifter's hand. Addison smiled down at him to reassure him, but the only person who didn't seem to be flinching from them was Jeremy who remained steady and calm. While Elena was gone he was in charge and being a former Alpha he was very good at taking charge. As the men approached Noah stepped up to Jeremy's side, but the man held up a hand telling him to back down a bit. It was understandable that he would feel he needed to protect the remaining members and especially Jeremy, but the former Alpha did not want the Russians on edge any more than they were.

"Welcome, I'll take you to see Roman and then we can discuss what you would like to do," Jeremy said after introductions were made. Alexey stiffened at this but the big man nodded and followed Jeremy upstairs. The werewolves didn't seem to like the shifter or the seemingly human child and Addison sensed this but he'd make sure Ben kept by him just in case. He didn't want them to go looking for a snack and find the poor defenceless and very small boy. Ben kept a hold of Addison's hand as they followed them upstairs and all three young supernaturals stayed against the wall watching and catching the conversation Jeremy was having as Alexey and the others looked over the Russian Alpha. Alexey didn't look too happy, but Noah supposed no one could blame him. He wasn't sure what it was about the Russians but they instantly put him on edge and he felt he was just one move away from attacking them but he wouldn't. He'd wait but if they attacked anywhere here and especially Jeremy he'd be on them in seconds. He understood this was because he was one of the only other wolves here to defend them and he was ok with that. Noah felt he was the only werewolf left to defend his home, the man of the house as it were, and he would defend his territory. A glance at Addison he knew the shifter was thinking the exact same thing.

Addison watched and waited listening to the low conversation but dismissing most of it. He wasn't interested in logistics. He did start to listen when Alexey's voice rose a bit. "Understand this; I am here for Roman, our Alpha. I can do nothing for the boy and am not interested in having him around. Roman has many children running around including myself. Why he has an interest in Elyah I am not sure. I do know I care nothing for my younger brother and will not be pursuing the issue," he said. Jeremy nodded looking nonplused and Noah took a breath. Good, he thought maybe if Roman died they would leave Max alone. One could only hope. Addison wondered if Max might have any feelings about Roman dying but he didn't think so. He might be relieved he didn't have to go to Europe but Max didn't have any ties with this man and didn't like him so much, so he figured his mate would be non-pulsed.

After Alexey was as satisfied as he could be about his father's, and his Alpha's, condition he went to see where Danil was buried. "Will you send some of your wolves after those who did this?" Jeremy asked when they were back inside enjoying coffee and cake. Noah, Addison and Ben settled into the background quietly knowing they would all be able to stay as long as they kept quiet.

"No," Alexey said and got up quickly. Noah immediately went on alert and so did Jeremy sensing the tension. The other wolves watched as Alexey suddenly moved forward and attacked. Noah started to go forward as well, but Jeremy ordered him to stay as he moved and was able to just miss being hit. None of the Russian wolves moved as the two men went down fighting. They didn't often see Jeremy fight but he was definitely good at it. Noah stood with clenched fists and an angry expression. He wanted nothing more than to jump in and help, but his instinct to follow his Alpha, or former Alpha he supposed, kept him put but just barely.

Addison watched wide eyed as the two men went down and quickly grabbed Ben and turned him around, hiding the boy's face in his stomach so he wouldn't see. Noah made several flinching moves wanting to go forward, but Addison eyed the other wolves and knew they would attack Noah as soon as he did. Addison wasn't surprised to see Noah finally move forward, not able to hold back as his leader fought, but he was instantly taken down by a much bigger and stronger man. At about the same time Jeremy pinned Alexey, and sitting on his back, he pushed the man's face and neck into the floor. "Call him off," Jeremy demanded in a growl. No one had ever heard him speak this loudly or forcefully before.

Alexey growled but accented and ordered his wolf off of Noah. Noah scrambled up with a growl, clearly ready to attack again, but Jeremy spoke again in the same tone and no one dared disobey him. "Against the wall, don't move," he ordered, not looking at Noah. The young werewolf scowled and hesitated only for a moment before doing what he was told with a fierce look at the werewolf who attacked him. The man was smirking but the rest were tense and looking concerned at their leader. "Get your Alpha and get out of this house and out of this country or you will be sorry," he said, making sure the Alpha Elect got the message.

Max looked up as Dustin came forward planning quickly in his mind. "Give me the Cure. I can give it to her and stop this. Then she'll get better and you can use her. You can't do anything right now," Max insisted. He shook off Kim's grip and stood then, hoping this might give him a slight advantage. Dustin growled and looked back at Bruce who gestured for him to go on.

"Move," Dustin demanded. Max shook his head and backed up now and Dustin grinned. The man liked nothing more than a good fight and not just a good fight but a fight with a smart ass kid who was weaker than him. The man cracked his knuckles and surged forward smashing the boy in the side of the head. Max fell back with a cry hitting the girl beneath him who cried out and looked up terrified at the man and angry as well. "Seems someone bonded with the little girl," he grinned and started forward. Max looked up with a glare then.

"Take me instead," he said getting onto his knees. Kim sucked in a breath then and tried to make this make sense in her scrambled mind but the conversation had already gone on by the time she started to catch the wisps of understanding. She reached out and tried to catch the boy's sleeve. She wasn't sure how old he was but he was young, she knew that. Maybe thirteen or fourteen she figured and she needed to protect him but she just couldn't. The pain racking through her body and mind and the confusion with it was making anything she wanted to do impossible. No sooner had the thought formed in her mind than she was too tired to carry out the plan or anything she wanted to do.

"Willingly?" Dustin asked. He hated nothing more than when someone wasn't willingly with him. It pissed him off to no end. He couldn't stand when the other person was struggling or didn't want to pleasure him. Weather it was Max or countless other boys, they had to be willing and be happy or it just wasn't as good when he was finished and he killed them in the end.

"Medicine, food and smokes and then, yes, I'll do it willingly. As many times as you want," the boy promised. Dustin looked back at Bruce who looked storm cloudy but he nodded. He then turned and left knowing when the girl was well he'd take pleasure in her body over and over again. He had big plans for her. They would have full werewolf children, very strong children who would serve him and him only. He would have a powerful pack then and he had no qualms of making her his slave in every sense of the word to do it. Dustin would go along with it as long as he got to keep Max which he could allow very easily. He didn't care for the boy as much as he cared for power.

"Kim, look away," Max whispered as Dustin moved forward and unzipped his jeans with a grin. Max remembered how to play the game and he ignored Kim's weak protests and smiled at the man accepting his fate. Why did he give so much of himself to save someone he didn't know? Max wasn't sure, but he just had a feeling he needed to save her or try. How could he just walk away and let her get hurt? Or hear her while they did things to her? If he just did nothing then he would only be as good as the murdering, thieving and raping men who raised him to hate and he refused. Maybe if he didn't remember his parents or his past and maybe if he didn't remember what love felt like he would have gone this way, but he didn't and because of that, because of his mother's face in his mind and those fleeting memories he could not abandon her and her teachings. Instead he opened his mouth and gave the man in front of him exactly what he wanted.

Alexey nodded to Jeremy's order and Jeremy finally let him up looking none too happy. The other man scrambled up and snapped an order to his men who left immediately. Addison, Noah and Ben stayed against the wall while the men left and also while Alexey shot a last look at Jeremy and then left as well. They all waited with baited breath as they heard the men getting Roman and taking him down the stairs and from the house. "Bennett," Jeremy said now in a very kind and soft voice children usually responded well to. The little boy turned his tear stained face away from Addison's stomach and his comforting arms to look at the man scared. "I'm sorry I scared you. That was not supposed to happen," he said softly and crouched down to be on the boy's level. "Now I need you to go and pack. We need to leave here and you're dad will be meeting us where we go," he promised with a hand on Ben's shoulder. Ben sniffed and wiped his eyes now as Jeremy stood. "Do not let him out of your sight," Jeremy demanded of Addison and touched him lightly on the shoulder as well. The shifter nodded and took Ben's hand again pleased they were going to be seeing either Cooper or Dias again soon.

"I...," Noah started to say when the other two left. The former Alpha held up his hand and walked to the freezer, grabbing a bag of peas to put on his shoulder. Since he was not an Alpha anymore he could show a bit of weakness. He wasn't as young as he used to be and while he could still hold his own it took a bit more out of him.

"Disobedience means you do not know, understand or care what it means to be in a Pack, Noah Joseph. I understand you felt the instinct to protect me, but when I order you to stand down you will or you will not like the consequences," Jeremy said. Noah swallowed and nodded, knowing how important hierarchy was, but he felt like shit for doing what he felt was right. "Now, let's speak no more of it, Elena doesn't need to know, and go pack. We are going to Stonehaven," he said. Noah nodded again biting his lip but leaving immediately.

Reese watched as Cooper packed his things getting ready to go back to Stonehaven. He, like everyone else, listened while Jeremy explained what had happened. Elena cursed, very loudly, knowing now any real alliance between their packs might be impossible. If Roman did recover then maybe he would reprimand Alexey for doing this, but most likely he wouldn't and then they would need to be careful. If they did get Max back he most certainly would not be going back to them, especially when they learned that Alexey was actually Roman's son as well and not interested in helping his brother. They supposed it might have to do with Max's extra powers. Max would become a very powerful werewolf someday and would be a great challenge for an Alpha of another pack. Assuming this, the man, Alexey, did not want anything to do with the boy and hopefully he would keep not wanting anything to do with him.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Cooper asked across the room. Dias and Elena both assured the man they would be. Dias grasped his husband's hand and walked him out. He didn't want to do this without him but their son needed them. Ben was upset and terrified and missing them terribly. They were afraid progress would be lost for all the years they had worked on getting Ben to forget about his past and trust them so this was the only way. Plus, they wanted an extra at Stonehaven for protecting the children and younger members.

"Go, I'll take care of Max and you give our son a kiss from me," Dias said gently as he hugged the man he loved outside the door and whispered in his ear. Cooper nodded and kissed him when he pulled back making it count. He never knew when he'd see the other man again with something like this. He might be a vampire but he could still be harmed which scared the shit out of him most days. Finally they let go of one another and Cooper turned and left taking Dias' heart with him but he knew this was best. Now he really could focus on this mission that his loved ones were out of danger. "When do we leave?" Dias asked as he stepped back into the room. The plan was to split up into teams and find the mutts who they thought could be helping or know where Bruce and Dustin were. Someone had to know something and they were determined to run through every mutt until they figured it out. The Interracial Council had been briefed and were on their way as well meeting up with the werewolves soon so every team had a few werewolves just in case. With any luck Max would not have to wait for rescue for long.

Max groaned in pain as Dustin got up and slapped the boy on the back with a chuckle. He waited until the man was gone knowing the sounds of the last few hours were probably sounds that she would never forget. Max never forgot them anyway so he figured a casual and reluctant observer never would either. He knew Kim had been in and out during the whole process and may not have been exactly lucid during what had happened but she had definitely caught some of it. Slowly Max rose to his knees and re-buttoned his jeans before turning to her. She looked a bit more awake but also more confused and sick. Of course she looks sick, Max thought as he made his way to her and sat beside her. "I'm sorry for that, that you had to see it and hear it," he apologized lowly. Kim was awake enough to look at Max as if he had lost his head. He grinned at this and knew Kim was probably a lot like Reese which pleased him. Max took her hand then hoping the supplies he bargained for would be here soon, but in the mean time he could console her and make her understand some things.

"Saved me," Kim said lowly. Max leaned forward to hear her and then snorted, saying he didn't do anything he hadn't done before. Kim looked even sicker and Max lay beside her now, talking to her. "Wh...what's hap…peni…ng?" Kim asked finally getting the words out. The young werewolf understood that question and decided to explain everything to her. She needed to understand what was happening to her sooner rather than later.

"You're changing," Max explained and then told her about werewolves and what exactly would happen, or as much as he knew would happen, step by step. None of it seemed to assure her, but she didn't have much of a chance to react as her body suddenly took over. Her eyes rolled into her head and she gasped as her body convulsed. Max swore and shouted for Dustin and Bruce to hurry the hell up. All he could do was pull her head onto his lap and whisper that it would be ok. He wasn't sure how but he still had a lot to tell her and he wanted her to be ok. No one came which wasn't a surprise, but Max hoped this would subside. He had seen some changes like this before but everyone was different and being a girl probably threw off the equation even more he assumed. Slowly her body settled down but Kim was definitely unconscious which was probably a good thing for now.

The twins ran for the front door when Jeremy came inside and plastered themselves to his legs looking up at him with a grin. Behind him Addison came in the door holding Ben's hand and Noah followed them still looking a bit down. When Ben saw the twins he pulled away from Addison not wanting to seem childish, but they weren't paying attention to anyone but their grandfather. He might never have been called father or grandfather but that was his place. He looked past the twins to see his soul mate and his smile widened now. He never thought he would find a mate in his life time and they had had a hard road with already having built their lives before they met, but they made it work as well as they could anyway.

Once the twins were settled down and had told the former Alpha everything they wanted to, they looked at the older boy that had come in behind the man and started upon getting him to their room. There were never other children around so it was a novelty for them they would not be passing up. Ben didn't seem to know which way to look or what to do so he followed them, which was a good distraction from the day's events. Nervously he glanced at Addison who gestured for him to go on. Ben was never really good at approaching other kids or making friends, but these two seemed nice enough.

Noah led Addison upstairs after them and after introducing him to Hope who he had never met before. He said a casual hello to Jaime as he followed Noah up the stairs and to the usual room all the boys shared when they slept here. Addison glanced into rooms as they walked down the hallway. He was surprised when he saw a baby sleeping in one room. He hadn't known there were any other children but it seemed to him that people were always coming and going in this place so new faces were always around and old faces often disappeared. He also glanced in to see Ben eagerly playing with the twins and some complicated looking model type set in their bedroom he assumed. The shifter followed Noah into the bedroom and set his stuff down on the bed along with Ben's. "You think everything will be ok?" Noah asked, surprising the younger boy. The young werewolf had never sought his council before so he was unsure of how to answer the question honestly. Addison didn't say anything to this, not quite knowing what he should say or if he should lie. He wasn't even sure he believed everything would be ok so he didn't want to lie or anything. Noah glanced at him wearily and then sighed, looking away, and Addison really just hoped everything would work out. He wasn't sure what to do if it didn't work out.

Antonio and Reese knocked on the front door of a dilapidated cabin. One mutt they tracked down had a notorious record for crime but he was also good at getting away with it. There were never any clues or trails as to what he was up to and they had never been able to prove anything. That was one of the new laws they went by since Jeremy became Alpha. They had to have proof of wrong doings or they couldn't do anything. Now Elena was prepared to cut that rule if the mutts they confronted didn't help using treason as the excuse. She didn't feel great about the decision but it was the only way right now. Maybe with a threat of death the mutts would tell them something. Bruce and Dustin were notorious in the werewolf world and almost all the mutts on this side of the world worked for them or knew what was going on with them.

"Back door," Reese said suddenly and Tonio nodded. The young werewolf grabbed the rickety porch railing and leapt off landing gracefully and running to the back yard. Tonio was right behind him and he rounded the corner just as the Aussie tackled the mutt. Tonio quickly got into the fight and decked the older mutt, sending him sprawling to the ground. He held out a hand to Reese who looked out with wolf eyes and was rearing for a fight. Tonio turned to the mutt on the ground and grabbed him by the shirt front bending down and adopting his scary wolf face.

"You have one chance to tell me what you know about Dustin and Bruce's whereabouts before I snap your neck," he growled. Reese got up now and clenched his fists ready to dive back in if need be. The mutt growled and made a move to get away, but Antonio slammed him into the ground easily and wrapped a hand around his neck tightly and in warning. The mutt growled and coughed but didn't say a word. The problem was the mutts were very loyal to Dustin and especially Bruce who was as scary as shit to them. Like the rumours of Clay dismembering mutts sent a chill through the former generation, Bruce had the same hold on them now. One thing was sure. To win the reputation of one of the scariest werewolves in this side of the world, they would have to rip Bruce apart and make it public knowledge.

"Just tell him you stupid mutt," Reese growled. Still the mutt said nothing, seemingly resigning himself to his fate because it would be much better than what awaited him if he said a word. With a growl Tonio ordered Reese to move above the wolf's head and grasp in the appropriate places. In seconds Reese snapped his neck and the wolf died instantly. They had been teaching Reese more and more and enforcing the teachings. One was making sure they could kill if need be both mentally and physically. Reese was very good at this already. The two wolves set about cleaning the scene quickly before they had to go onto the next. Tonio could already tell this would be a very long process, but they had nothing else to go on so they had to do it this way.

Max waited for what seemed like forever for Kim to wake up and for their supplies to get here. Of course there was no guarantee he would actually get what he asked for, but he really hoped they wanted Kim for something so they would help keep her alive. There was nothing he could do to help her if he didn't get help from them which pissed him off to no end. He was used to the world of bargaining and owing, but he wasn't sure if taking the risk was going to be worth it. Under his hand Kimberly convulsed and gasped with her eyes going wide. Max couldn't do anything but be there for her so he tried his best to reassure her she wasn't alone at least. Once the pain had passed she looked at Max wearily. The young werewolf squeezed her hand in reassurance and she smiled just a small bit at him. You're so brave, Max thought and helped her sit up a bit.

"We're getting help soon, you know, the pack will come," he assured. Kimberly looked confused at this, so Max tried to distract her by telling her about the pack members, who they were and their function in the world. Maybe that would make her feel better. Especially the parts about them helping newly changed werewolves. "You would love Reese and Noah. Reese is from Australia and he has that accent, you know?" Max asked and she nodded only slightly, feeling weak but wanting to hear more, "And Noah is really sweet. I like Antonio the best though, he's really scary protective but nice, and Elena is the Alpha which means she's the leader," he said and explained who every member was. In doing so Max felt a curious emptiness. He missed them all and he really had gotten to love them. He wasn't sure he could love again after he was kidnapped from his parents but without realizing it he started to feel these things again with the pack. He felt sad for a moment, especially when he thought of Addison, but then he smiled and explained the other boy telling her about him as well. "He's a shifter and he turns into a lion," Max explained and Kimberley's eyes went wide now. She must not have known there were other things in the universe than werewolves, but who could blame her. She probably hadn't even known about werewolves. He was sorry he was the one who had to tell her.

"Kimberley," Max said. The girl brushed his hand gently and Max stopped when she told him in a weak voice to call her Kim. Max grinned then knowing he was gaining her confidence fairly quickly which was what he wanted and what she needed, he figured.

"Ok, Kim, but Addison, I know I love him which means I'm gay. Is that ok with you?" he asked her. Kim looked a bit shocked, but Max wasn't sure if it was because of him being gay or him thinking she would care. Kim sighed softly and nodded. He knew she was just too weak to actually tell him what she thought, but before anyone could say or do anything more the basement door opened and Max jerked. Kim pulled back against the wall and Max quickly covered her with the blanket making it look as if she was asleep before standing and confronting whoever was here. Michael came down the steps laden with some bags. With a glare he walked across the basement and set the things inside. Max noticed the man had a black eye but he also noticed the aroused scent the man carried on him. Gulping, Max stood his ground and fixed his face in a glare to look more menacing. It didn't work. Max didn't even try to fight, knowing it would just weaken him more and knowing he could get to the suppliers quicker if he gave in.

"Daddy," Ben yelled as soon as Cooper stepped through the door at Stonehaven. The half demon grinned and set down his bag crouching to catch the boy who latched himself onto the man, wrapping his arms around his neck and burying his head in his shoulder. Ben had clearly missed his father a lot and Cooper was glad to be home because wherever his family was, was where his home was. Ben was home to him.

"It's ok," Cooper said, feeling the boy shake a bit. He really was not doing well with the separation. Cooper nodded to Jeremy before he walked into the next room keeping the boy, who was getting much too big for this, on his hip and walking around with him. Finally Ben looked up and told Cooper he wasn't allowed to go away again for as long as the boy lived. The half demon laughed thinking of Ben growing into a teenager and probably never wanting his parents around. He would enjoy his childhood while he could then. When he was able to put Ben down he went to find Jeremy and explained what was happening with the group and how they were doing. Jeremy listened quietly to most of the man's explanation and knowing most of it while Ben stayed close fidgeting but not wanting to leave his dad's side just in case.

Cooper looked down on him knowing he'd have to speak to him and redo some of the therapy he had previously done with him but he'd be fine soon. There wasn't much more he could do here so he would make sure to spend a lot of time with him. "Hey, you're back," Addison's said after Cooper had spoken to Jeremy. Cooper nodded and was surprised when Addison came and willingly hugged him. He assumed the stability he enjoyed while with Cooper and Dias was shaky and he wanted to get it back and was drawing closer to the two men now because of it.

"How were they?" Cooper asked Jeremy now who said there were no problems. That was good. The half demon assumed Addison might make a bit of trouble wanting to be out in the action but the young shifter surprised him again. That was good. It wasn't as if he didn't have enough to deal with he figured. Cooper assured Addison that they were doing all they could for Max and that everything would turn out fine. The shifter didn't look convinced and Cooper didn't really feel convinced but he hoped he was right anyway.

Max waited until Michael left and then scrambled for the bags he left, looking at their content. The mutt must have found the key to the cage finally since he locked them in on the way out. Max knew he should have explored the basement more before they were locked in, but it hadn't occurred to him before now. "This will help you," Max said, feeling relieved when he found the Cure nestled by some food and bottled water. He turned to Kim who looked at him curiously, looking a bit better now. He knew she would go through periods where she felt better and worse, so her current state did not give him any confidence. He quickly explained what the Cure was and how he had been taking it for a long time. He didn't tell her this but he had seen many bitten people come through Dustin and Bruce's doors in his life time. Hardly any of them actually lived, but those who did became loyal subjects. They always seemed to die at different stages of the change so he saw almost every stage and knew how to deal with it even if he had never changed himself. He had been the one who had to try and help them when Dustin or Bruce brought them home. They brought children home sometimes, boys or girls around his age who never had a chance, but he did the best he could, even when he was just a little boy.

Kim looked unconvinced and moved away from him as best she could, but Max had no other choice so he took her arm and stuck it in as gently as possible. Kim looked scared of him for a moment and tried to pull away, but he didn't let her until he was done. When it was all in he let her go and the needle dropped to the floor with a little ringing sound. Kim curled into herself and Max felt extremely bad for forcing her but he hadn't known what else to do. Gently he touched her arm, but she jerked away with what little strength she had. "You have to trust me, Kim, I'm doing this for you," Max said now, trying to channel the Alpha in him and imitating Elena's and Antonio's Alpha voices.

Kim said nothing to this and Max sighed and went back to the bags eagerly going for food now. He was starving and he imagined Kim was too. When she felt better he'd try and give her some much needed food. Then he'd try and figure out a plan to get them both out and back to the pack. He knew they had to be looking for him. He wouldn't be 100% sure if they hadn't saved him from the rubble at Antonio's company but he was sure now. Why wouldn't they? Max asked himself, but another little voice at the back of his mind asked, why would they?


	26. Ch 26 Willing Sacrifice

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank SheWolf13 for her excellent editing skills and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**.

Ch 26 Willing Sacrifice

"Spell it out," Cooper instructed, holding Ben's homework sheet. Ben bit his lip and scrunched up his face sitting on the ottoman and thinking. Cooper waited him out. The boy hated spelling and honestly the half demon himself would rather be doing anything else, however, there was nothing they could do so they were trying to return to life as normal for now. "Come on," Cooper encouraged. Logan looked over from the other side of the room and spelled the word effortlessly. Ben threw the younger boy an annoyed look as Jeremy told him to pay attention to his own work from now on. Ben was finding having other children around was fun but he much preferred to be an only child, besides Addison of course, but the little boy figured he didn't count because he was older.

"When is dad coming home?" Ben asked exasperated after he couldn't get another one. Cooper had decided this was his and Dias' fault. Last year Ben had progressed at such an alarming rate they had put him ahead a year, but the material was proving to be too much for him so they might be moving him back. Cooper sighed and set the book down gesturing for Ben to come and sit with him.

"When our mom and dad are gone they sometimes don't come back for weeks," Kate said. Ben looked alarmed up at his father and Jeremy told the twins to quit helping and go outside or somewhere else. Logan and Kate got up and obeyed, rolling their eyes. The older boy staying with them was nice but he didn't keep up with the two intellectually, meaning they would probably be better friends if they just visited one another every once in a while. Some friends were just better at a distance most of the time. Ben felt the same way since he was two years older but felt light years behind the two kid werewolves. He definitely liked being an only child, besides Addison Ben kept reminding himself.

When Cooper was called away to talk to Jeremy, Jaime and Hope and they decided to go for a short walk, Ben was left with Noah and Addison who were quickly distracted by the map they were combing over in the next room. When the boys learned what the pack was doing they were determined to help and had been pouring over maps and going through various mutts' names. Jeremy assured them that the pack knew all this but told them to go ahead if it made them feel better.

Ben sighed and walked across the room picking up one of Logan's toys and examining it. It was some complicated puzzle thing. The young boy decided to go and find the twins out of sheer boredom when the phone rang. Ben turned towards it wondering if he should answer, but no one else did so he picked up and said his greeting. "Hello there, Logan or Ben, isn't it?" the man asked. Ben told the man who it was feeling a bit nervous. Normally he didn't answer the phone and hid dads were always around to do everything for him, so he wasn't sure if he should be speaking. "I've heard of you. I knew your real daddy, boy. Do you remember him?" the man asked. Ben's gut went cold. He didn't like to think of the parents he had before he got his real parents or who he considered his real parents to be. "Why don't you tell your daddy that your other daddy is going to get his guts ripped out while he screams for mercy which I will not give him if he doesn't butt the fuck out. Not only that but I will rip everyone else limb from limb and then...then I'll come and find you too," the man laughed. Ben gasped terrified but didn't have a chance to say anything before the phone was ripped from his hand and he was looking up at his father.

"Listen you fucking asshole, don't you dare threaten my kid and my husband or you will have another thing coming to you. Tell me where Max is," Cooper demanded, but Ben only heard laughing from the other man and then the man threatened him again before he hung up. Cooper stood there looking at the phone very angry and almost crushing in his hand, but he reframed and looked at Ben who was teary eyed. Instantly he calmed down and took care of his son, but inside he felt like fire was raging through him. If that man hurt his family then Cooper would have no qualms about turning into the person he used to be. He wasn't a very nice young man then. He'd been in a ruthless gang that almost claimed his life but at sixteen he met his husband. At the time he was only a mark Cooper had intended on killing. That had turned out vastly different than he ever thought it would. Dias took an interest in Cooper when the half demon was unable to kill him and took him in, offering him a new start. At first Cooper had been reluctant, but Dias was a very persistent and convincing man. At first he resisted Cooper's advances saying he was just a kid and he supposed to a vampire who was a few hundred years old he was. Eventually Dias gave in as Cooper straightened up and started to live his life right. It was only in the last few years that Cooper had even started to look the same age as Dias. Soon he would look older, but if their plan worked they wouldn't have to worry about that. He didn't want to think of it right now so he concentrated on Ben and then he would call Dias and make sure he was ok. He knew the man could more than hold his own but he still worried.

Bruce crushed the prepaid phone in his hands smiling. There was nothing he loved more than making people's blood boil and scaring kids. He quickly glanced down at the photo of the boy who reminded him a bit of Max when he was that age. Maybe it was time to add another child to his collection. He was definitely interested in the twins who would be very powerful someday. The other child was definitely more than human as well, but he of course wasn't sure which race he was from. He knew his adoptive parents didn't know anything either, but his collection could benefit from the addition. He'd have Max and the girl, if she survived, plus the twins and this boy. If nothing else he could entertain Dustin anyway, the man thought and grinned.

Dustin emerged from the woods in the backyard grinning now and wiping dirt from his hands. Bruce sighed. The man had been a lot worse lately. He had learned through the years that Dustin was very easier to control if he got to partake in his sick habits, and Bruce did consider them sick, but if he was easier to control then it would be easier all around. Bruce knew as soon as he met Dustin and introduced him to the then five year old Max that the man would be under his thumb and he was right. He took to the boy instantly and at that moment he knew kidnapping the kid was worth it. The first little while almost got the boy killed. He wouldn't shut up and always cried for his parents and Bruce found he couldn't do anything for himself which was very annoying. He was on the verge of selling him for a good price when Dustin came along who was much better with children than he was, at least in certain ways.

"Did you bury him?" Bruce asked and Dustin nodded. The man had felt the need again and gone to the nearby town to fulfill it. For him Max was good for certain needs, but he couldn't kill the boy. No, for his real needs he always went to find a neglected boy in a nearby town. Sometimes it took a few days and sometimes only a few hours. The werewolf wiped his hands on his pants now looking calm and satisfied. Good, Bruce thought, he'd be easier to control and use right then, and if his plans went through as he thought then he would need to control him very carefully and everyone else.

Elena sighed and went over the lists she had on hand. Three mutts had been killed and none of them spoke, at least not about Max or the men they were searching for. They had learned some of the mutts were not as dumb as they seemed and had taken off knowing the pack would be coming after them. Now they could either chase the mutts or do something different. This clearly was not working and there was no guarantee that if they chased down the mutts who ran they would speak either. It was as frustrating as hell and on top of that a young boy was probably being beaten and hurt every day, waiting for them to rescue him and losing hope every day. If their noses were working right, a young girl might be being victimized as well. "You'll figure this out," she heard Clay say and felt a hand on her shoulder. She nodded and leaned against him, thinking. Her Alpha facade melted off as she leaned against her partner and just let herself be a person who had no worries and a whole pack to run for just a little bit.

"What if we tricked him?" she suddenly asked. She looked up at Clay who raised an eyebrow but didn't provide input. Elena stood then and paced, thinking. If she could figure out a way to trick him then maybe she could get him to come out of hiding and the pack could pounce, but how? She wondered now desperately thinking. As she paced the door burst open and a very angry looking vampire stomped in with an almost crushed cell phone in his hand. The two werewolves glanced up, Elena was worried and Clay was, as always, annoyed.

"He threatened my husband and son, that asshole called and...he's going to get his dick ripped off when I get a hold of him," he snarled, showing his darker vampire nature for the first time since they had started working with him. Elena nodded and let the man be angry. She would be pissed too if her children or family were threatened. The man paced and then looked at Elena. "We can track the call," he said and Elena opened her mouth to answer just as her phone rang. When she answered Jeremy eerily answered the questions she had not gotten to ask. The phone was untraceable which wasn't a surprise since the mutt had called them and unfortunately, he wasn't stupid enough to use a traceable source.

"No, of course not," Elena said, answering him. The man swore and started packing again, thinking about what he could do to end this now. He knew he still had to make his yearly kill as a vampire, and while he usually stuck with tracking down the scum of society and dining on them he would make an exception. Well, he supposed it wasn't an exception. Usually he preferred to go after child murderers and rapers and these men were just like that so there was no difference. The Alpha picked up on that line of thought and nodded. She was alright with that and as long as the wolves got their own justice it was fine.

Max sat on the other side of the cage enjoying a smoke. It was incredibly calming and it was helping him make a decision. He was very stressed and had been pushing his change back. He had been pretty sick not too long beforehand, but he wasn't sure how long he could put off the change now. He had been eyeing the Cure and wondering if he should take it. He did make Kim take it only to have her a bit better so they could escape, but there wasn't a lot of supply. If he took it then there wouldn't be as much left for her, but hopefully they would escape before it was needed. With a sigh he put out the smoke and waved away the escaping wisps and then picked up the needle he'd been staring at. He glanced at Kim who was asleep again, but she had calmed down quite a bit and actually looked peacefully. He'd try and wake her up soon he figured so he could go through with the plan he had been thinking of. They had to get out really quickly or things could get ugly.

Kim stirred then but she didn't actually wake. Max watched her carefully and then looked at the bars of the now locked cage. Slowly he got up and went over to Kim again, bending down and setting a hand on her forehead. She wasn't as hot as before and was much closer to warm than she was before which was a good sign. The young werewolf sat then and eyed the food left in the bags now. He'd carefully sectioned it out and had already eaten his half, but he was still so hungry. He chastised himself immediately, telling himself it was for her and he couldn't eat it. Who knows when they would get food again? Restlessly he let his head fall back and rested it on the concrete wall to think.

He had extra supernatural powers which he could see as his only advantage here. How could he actually use them to help? They still seemed to be on the fritz and he wasn't sure how to make them work. Maybe they didn't fully work until he was older, but his mother had done something to him and it seemed to him that they should work now. Was he doing something wrong? Max growled lowly and clutched the sides of his head wishing he could do something, but he felt so helpless. If Kim died it would be all his fault. He was sure the pack, Antonio maybe, would be angry with him for not keeping her alive. He wished he knew for sure what they would think or how they would feel. He felt he was on the edge of a cliff looking down and not sure which side he fully belonged to and which one was better for him. Obviously being with Bruce and Dustin was not a good thing, but maybe the pack was mad at him for making them go through all this for him? He wasn't sure. He felt his mind was falling apart and he wasn't sure which side he should really be on.

Cooper paced, turned and then paced more. He was pissed and felt as if steam should be coming from his ears. He was having a hard time controlling his powers as well and knew he was appearing on one side of the room while he started out at another. Cooper was an Abeo half demon, but they usually told people he was a Tripudio which was the lowest level teleporting demon. He didn't want to be on any Cabal's radar and had worked tirelessly with Dias to make sure he wasn't. "You're disappearing," Jeremy said, watching the man walk and one moment appeared out of thin air.

Cooper sighed and stopped, taking a deep breath and trying to calm down. Ben wasn't around so he could act a bit differently, but Jeremy was right, he needed to find some calmness or he'd end up disappearing for a while. He remembered once when he found out what he was, he also found out he was slightly invisible caught in between two worlds and only Dias could tell where he was because of his scent. He was very thankful the man was around to help at the time and had been around since he was a boy. "I know, I'm just very...ugh," Cooper said, not finding he words for once in a very long time. He felt much like the teenager he had once been and not at all confident in his place in the world at the moment. He was off kilter, he thought, but the thought was cut short as he looked up and glimpsed Addison in his work clothes heading towards the foyer.

"Addison," the half demon called and shrugged off the vestiges of un-confidence. As a parent he had to maintain some confidence or he'd lose control of the kids and he couldn't let that happen without his partner around. Dias may be the scarier one who was often the disciplinarian, but Cooper knew he had to be the bad guy too sometimes. "Where are you going?" he asked the young shifter. The boy had just pulled on his wind breaker and black converse for work and had a set of keys in his hand.

"Work," he replied and laced up his shoe and then stood at his full height. He was as tall as Cooper was which unnerved him a bit at times. It wasn't as easy to control a kid, it seemed, when he wasn't shorter than you. Cooper quickly cocked his eyebrow and crossed his arms with a yeah right expression. "Coop, I have to work. I like my job and if I don't show for a shift they can fire me. I don't want to be fired and I'm in no danger," he said, shrugging.

"Except by going out on your own to work, you are endangering yourself. You're not working until this mess is cleared up so end of story," Cooper said, waving his hand to add to the gesture. Addison's eyebrow cocked up as well and his first expression was surprise before it turned into anger and he crossed his own arms defensively and gave the man an angry expression with his lion peeking out.

"I am going to work, Cooper," Addison pushed. "I really am in no danger since no one is after me and I'm going crazy sitting around here since you won't let me join the fight. You choose, let me fight or let me work," he said in a voice he clearly was used to using when he wanted to get his own way. It wasn't a child's incredulous voice, but an adult voice he was clearly used to using at times like this. He knew the shifter was used to being on his own and dealing with the world through an adult set of eyes, but he wasn't on his own anymore and he needed to realize that.

"No, you're not. You will not only be putting yourself but all of us in danger and I won't have that. Give me your keys. This isn't negotiable," the half demon demanded, holding out his hand and expecting to be obeyed immediately. Addison snorted and turned from the man, ignoring him and going for the door. In a move quicker than Cooper actually thought he could do, he grabbed the back of the young shifter's coat and pushed him against the wall, holding him there.

"If you think I'm some soft hearted idiot who will just let you walk over me you are mistaken. You are my responsibility and I do not take that lightly. Until this mess is cleared up your ass stays put or it will not feel very good, do I make myself clear?" Cooper said in a low voice only a werewolf or vampire could here. Addison stiffened and was way more than surprised by the man's actions. He nodded then and the half demon took the keys from his hand, ordering him to his room like an errant child. The shifter turned and glared at the man but obeyed him albeit reluctantly. He never had someone who cared so much for him, but it seemed like more of a piss off at time, especially these times.

Elena glared down at the man in front of her. They had gone through a few different mutts, but when Karl and Morgan found this one they knew they had a mutt who would talk. After a few bruises and threats they brought him back to face the Alpha. As Elena looked at him she was doubtful of Karl's assessment that this one would talk. She was still working on the plan to trick the mutts when Karl called and told her about this mutt, Ernest, and she decided to give it a try. "Talk," she demanded finally. Ernest looked up at her with a cocked eyebrow and a yeah right look. Clay growled and came forward twirling a pipe in his hand and Karl stepped forward and covered the mutt's mouth. Reese watched with interest as Clay swung the pipe and the mutt cringed as it smashed into his knee, but his scream was muffled by Karl's hand.

Reese watched this take place and winced a bit. It could have just as easily been him taking a beating from the pack. If he hadn't had enough sense to run when he did or sense the danger then maybe he'd still be out there running and trying to get away from them. Reese shuttered a bit at this and felt Nick's hand on his shoulder comforting him for the wrong reasons. Reese sighed and let it slide. He wasn't really bothered by the meeting out of justice if it was deserved, but the fact that it could have been him bothered him a bit. He wondered if they would beat someone so young and knew they would. For a young werewolf, a first time offender, they were known to beat the message home so they would not offend again. Reese had seen it happen.

As soon as the mutt's pain passed and Clay stepped away, Elena nodded to Karl who stepped back as well. "There's one thing he wants more than anything," the mutt growled with a voice laced with pain. Elena gave him a look meaning for him to go on or he'd be dead pretty soon. Morgan was tensed and ready on his other side. Reese was clearly comfortable with the duties he had to do, including killing, but Morgan needed practice. He would be the one to kill this mutt if need be which was seeming more likely. "Children, he wants children more than anything. Why do you think he took that boy?" he growled. Elena glanced at Clay now and Dias across the room looking intently at the man.

"Children?" Elena asked and the mutt nodded, still grimacing in pain. The Alpha thought about this for a moment before she went on and demanded he explain himself.

"He collects kids. He finds the most powerful and sells them or uses them for his own purposes. Give him children and he'll give you what you want," he growled. Elena inwardly sighed, feeling the insight into the disgusting man was good, but this didn't help. There was no way she would put other children in danger to get Max back and to bring them down. Elena sighed and waved to Morgan who swallowed and stepped forward, glancing at Nick and Tonio who sat side by side on the bed watching and waiting. Morgan was not used to the pack and it's ways yet so he was still hesitant about it all. Nick nodded to Morgan who he had been giving lessons to and the man slowly got into place. Clay sighed and thought he would have to just step in and do the job or they'd be old by the time it was done, but Morgan made the end quick and snapped the mutt's neck looking as if he wasn't sure how he felt about this.

Immediately Nick stood getting ready to dispose of the mutt. He gestured to Morgan and Reese who both started getting ready. Nick stepped forward and patted the Newfoundland werewolf on the shoulder, telling him he did a good job. This didn't make the man beam as Noah would, but it lightened his heart a little and helped him get on with the job. Elena turned from them, letting them take care of it and trying to figure out a way to use this information to their advantage. She paced for a moment and thought of her own children pushing it aside. She could pretend to offer up her own children or she could use an almost grown child she knew was powerful, or would be soon, and she turned to look at Dias. The man raised an eyebrow at and then frowned, understanding her meaning.

Max paced, he stopped and grabbed a hold of the cage bars before spinning and pacing again. The smokes were gone and the Cure was too. The only food he had left he had just given to Kim. He had to figure out another way to get supplies and quick. He glanced at Kim who sat up now looking a bit better, but he knew she was sore and scared. She had the blanket wrapped around her and she was picking at the food, not really hungry enough to eat. "Kim, you need to eat all of that to get better. You need fuel, eat," he commanded. Kim looked up surprised and then annoyed for a moment. The younger boy could tell she didn't really like to take orders and she had a will of her own, but he was trying to save her. He was sure she was still a bit upset that he was forcing her to do what he wanted but he was only trying to help her.

"I'm just not hungry," she complained. Max gave her a look and walked over, kneeling in front of her. He grasped her wrists and made her look at him. He considered explaining how important food was to a werewolf to her but that would take too much time. He preferred the shorter approach.

"We need to get out of here so you need to keep up what little energy you have. Please, eat," he said. Kim sighed and pulled away from him, taking the sandwich and biting into it. She threw a look at the younger boy and Max could clearly see the wolf in her eyes. It surprised him a bit to see her, but he knew they could use her wolf to their advantage to escape. She might not understand or be in full control of the wolf yet, but using the wolf's aggressiveness and survival instincts would come in handy, he hoped anyway."Ok, when they come back in, do what I say and follow my lead," he instructed. Kim nodded looking reluctant, but this might be their only chance so he was really trying to impress upon her the need to do something.

On cue the basement door opened and Kim stiffened. Max grasped her hand for a moment and threw her a reassuring look. She smiled just a little at him and he smiled back before letting go and standing to face them. Dustin was there and looking in, but Max was standing in front of Kim so he couldn't see her. Hopefully she would pretend to sleep, but he wasn't sure how much longer her pretending to sleep would throw them off. Max knew from personal experience they didn't mind doing things while you were asleep, but he hoped to protect her from this. Dustin opened the cage door, but Max stayed put. "We need you, get out here," he growled. Max gulped and stepped forward with clenched fists, he went slowly knowing this would piss off Dustin and the man surged forward and tried to grab him. The young werewolf ducked and plowed into his stomach, yelling for Kim to run.

Dustin snarled and grabbed the back of Max's neck, pushing him down roughly. Max snarled back and tried to grab the man's shirt. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kim had gotten up but she was wobbly and he knew she would not be able to get away quick. She needed him. Max was pushed further down but not before he pulled back and smashed the werewolf where it really hurt. The man grunted and loosened his grip and Max scrambled up and away. He grabbed Kim's arm and prepared to propel her out of the cage and hopefully away, but Dustin grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled hard. Max yelled and let go of Kim, being jerked back. The man grabbed the boy's shoulders now and pushed him down. Max heard a grunt above him and saw Kim behind Dustin holding a heavy book they had found just outside the cage a few hours before hand and thought it would come in handy.

Dustin growled and swung out, smashing Kim in the side of the arm and sending her to the ground with a cry. Max growled at this treatment and tried to wrench away from him, but he grabbed the sides of the younger werewolf's head and smashed it into the concrete. Immediately Max went limb and fell to the ground laying still. Dustin grinned then and kicked the boy aside, turning to Kim who backed up with an angry expression. He walked forward and grabbed her shirt, making a show of sniffing her near her breasts. Kim whimpered which made the werewolf grin even wide. "We're going to have some while the little boy is out," he growled. Kim half whimpered half growled and tried to fight, but she was much too weak. Just as Dustin was unbuttoning her shirt Bruce ordered him upstairs. The man hollered that he was busy without looking away from the girl. She trembled, glancing at Max worriedly, before her eyes locked on the bastard werewolf's in front of her. Gleefully the werewolf slipped a hand under her shirt, but Bruce called for him again demanding his attention.

"Later," he smiled and rubbed against her, letting her feel his hardness. Kim trembled but made no other noise as he pushed her away, letting her fall to the ground. Dustin turned and left them, locking the door behind him. Kim watched him go from her position on the ground and rubbed her hip which had struck the ground. Max was hurt and he needed her. Slowly, and with a grimace of pain, she crawled to him and lifted his head from the ground. His temple bled and Kim wiped it away with her sleeve hoping he would be ok. Carefully she put his head in her lap and brushed his hair aside of the wound looking worried. She was so weak and felt so sick and tired. How was she supposed to help the boy? She knew she owed him, but what could she do? All she knew was that she could be there for him and not leave him, not that there was anywhere to go, at all.

Addison stood by the window looking into the yard. Ben was trying an experiment with Kate, Logan and Nita, the shifter could tell things might start exploding literally soon. Noah sat on the bed behind him playing his PSP and trying to get his mind off of everything like Addison was. He felt trapped and he was beyond furious about it. He couldn't leave and he couldn't make a move without being watched like he was Ben's age. He sighed and swiped a hand through his hair wondering if there was anything he could do to get out of here and do what he felt was right. Addison heard a knock on the door behind him and ignored it while Noah called for whoever it was to come in. The shifter turned sharply when he caught Dias' scent and he sighed when he saw Cooper and his husband in the doorway. Noah glanced up and then over at Addison before he took his leave. "You didn't have to call reinforcements in," the shifter said, eyeing Dias, a very, very scary vampire at the moment who looked none too happy.

"He didn't call me, I came to visit and to get you, but I think maybe I was a bit hasty judging by what I've heard," he scolded. Addison coloured and crossed his arms looking at the floor. "I know you're frustrated, but if you don't think you need to listen to either myself or Cooper you're in for a big surprise and a very hard year until you turn eighteen and can leave. We're just trying to do what's best for you," Dias said. Addison looked up surprised at the gentleness of the vampire. Cooper nodded and grasped the man's hand in support.

"Well, I don't appreciate being treated like a kid," Addison said, looking at both of them. Cooper and Dias looked at one another and silent communication passed between them. The shifter didn't know them well enough to know what they were saying but he hoped it wasn't bad.

"Good, then you can help us out. Want to go on a mission?" Cooper asked. Addison looked at the men surprised and then grinned, nodding. There was nothing he would like better than to help out and once they had explained his role Addison knew it wasn't exactly what he wanted but he would go with it, anything to get into the action.

Noah watched the men and Addison come down the stairs and looked up from his new position on the couch playing his PSP. He was bored out of his mind and couldn't stand the tension around here, but when he heard them talking and Jeremy come into the hall to speak to them as well. "Seriously?" Noah asked, setting down his game and getting up to walk into the foyer. "I'm older and have more training. Wouldn't I be a better asset?" Noah asked, trying to remain calm. Jeremy regarded him then and sighed.

"Addison is being used as a pawn and will not be in the action, Noah, I need you here to help protect everyone," he said. Noah looked at Addison and then his former Alpha before he turned and grabbed his shoes, walking towards the kitchen. They heard the backdoor slam but ignored it for now. Jeremy would talk to the boy later and sooth the situation. For now he was just thankful Noah was uncomfortable with fighting so he wouldn't argue with him about it. Jeremy turned to the men and saw them off; they had to take a few moments to assuage Ben's feelings as well who was quite willing to fight and had to be brought inside by Jeremy so the men could go.

The first thing Max noticed was that his head hurt and he couldn't get the thoughts running through his mind to stop.

_Please be ok._

_We need to move._

_Why the hell can't I fuck the girl?_

_Bruce is going to kill me._

Max groaned and he heard Kim gasp. Slowly he opened his eyes and felt her squeeze his hand. "What happened?" Max groaned, concentrating on stopping any voices. They seemed to float away and he sighed in relief now and opened his eyes slowly, moaning at the pain. He half listened as Kim explained what had happened and Max nodded, only slightly feeling the painful vibration. Max was more than thankful that nothing had happened to her while he was unconscious. His head throbbed but he figured it was worth it if it brought some good karma and kept them safe, especially if it kept Kim safe. He didn't in general care as much about his own safety when it came down to it. As long as the people he was protecting were ok. He knew this came from a past of trying to protect others from Bruce and Dustin's rage and never being able to, but maybe this one time he really could.

Finally he sat up with her help and then moaned again as the voices flooded his mind. He growled and held his head again, feeling awful and confused. There were so many voices and all thinking different things. "What's wrong?" Kim asked as Max squeezed his eyes shut, trying to make everything stop, and then growled when closing his eyes only equalled pain.

"I'm not sure, it hurts a lot but...I don't know," Max said, suddenly reluctant to tell her. Kim looked at him oddly as he looked up through his eye lashes at her covertly. She could tell something was wrong but she didn't push him. Slowly she helped him stand and he gasped when she touched his skin. Instantly she pulled away and Max grimaced but said he was fine. When she touched him he could hear her so much more clearly. It was if a radio had been turned on his mind and the frequency was set to Kim. He hadn't noticed before but he did now. Her mind was loud and clear, at least her current thoughts, and quickly he pulled away from her, not wanting to pry and finding that it was not really worth the pain. When Kim pushed he looked away, not wanting to admit he might be a freak. She might not want to be around him anymore. For now he had to focus on getting them out and to do that he needed a clear head. A smoke would have been ideal right then, but he was out of those.

As Kim watched Max she took a couple steps back. He obviously was having second thoughts about helping her and himself maybe. He was acting so strange from the person she had gotten to know. Not that she knew much about the boy, but it was still really odd. Maybe he had realized she was dead weight. The thoughts hurt her too much to really contemplate. She looked over at the young werewolf and caught his glance, but he quickly looked away as if he were ashamed. How would she get herself out of this mess without his help?

As if he had heard her, he walked back to her and took her hand again with only a small grimace this time. "I'll get us out of here, you just need to trust me, ok?" he said. Kim nodded and bit her lip, feeling suddenly a bit woozy. Slowly he helped her sit down and covered her with the blanket again before leaning against her. If the pack was coming, they should come soon. He meant to keep his promise to her no matter what.


	27. Ch 27 Debauched Triumphs

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank SheWolf13 for her excellent editing skills and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**.

Ch 27 Debauched Triumphs

Bruce listened to the Alpha on the other end of the phone and cocked an eyebrow at Dustin. On the other side of the kitchen Michael held Max by one shoulder and the boy was straining to hear what the Alpha said. At a look from Bruce, Michael cuffed the boy upside the head. Max growled and glared at the older werewolf and then looked back at Bruce as Elena spoke. "And you feel Max as a werewolf is not as valuable as this shifter boy?" he asked. Max went wide eyed and gasped at this, knowing who they were speaking about. The young werewolf was very nervous about being away from Kim but he hadn't had a choice. Dustin had woken them both up and hauled Max up here a few minutes before. Max strained for Elena's reply but still couldn't hear anything the Alpha said. As a young wolf his hearing hadn't fully developed and Max cursed this now more than ever. "Yes, I agree but if you double cross me," Bruce warned and suddenly Dustin walked forward and grabbed Max's arm twisting painfully. The boy screamed which reverberated throughout the house and Bruce hung up.

Max looked up when Dustin finally let go of him with watery eyes and a glare. "Cook," Bruce ordered, ignoring the boy's glare and hateful feelings. The man didn't trust the pack but he knew they wanted the boy back. Luckily they didn't know about the girl, but on the other hand he could bargain a lot more for her, he figured. Max looked at the man as if he were crazy and Michael pushed him towards the stove and counter where a stack of food was lying still in grocery bags.

"What did they want?" Max demanded, turning back to them and rubbing his arm. It was the arm they had previously broken and it was sensitive. He'd been working on making it stronger with Antonio, Nick and the boys, but it was still a lot weaker. Max felt a twang of pain thinking about his new family. He missed them so much but he knew, or he really hoped, they were coming for him. He wanted to go home and show Kim his home as well. He wanted her to be there and be ok too. He knew none of this would happen though, if he screwed up here. The young werewolf had permanently shut down his mind from hearing everyone. It was too much of an overload and he couldn't sort it all out. It was like in the books or movies where your powers came instantly and were also instantly controllable. It was too much for him right then which was too bad since he was sure he could have used this knowledge somehow.

"The pack offered me a deal, a stronger supernatural for you. I guess your luck will be changing," Bruce grinned. Max held his breath at this knowing Bruce's look. He had no intention of keeping his word to the pack and the man smiled knowing what Max was thinking, or at least some of it. "You'll have another friend to talk to at least until I find a buyer. That little blond boy you were so close to," he smiled. Max's heart sunk. "We'll have a lot of fun with him before he goes through," the man mentioned and looked at Dustin who grinned maliciously. The man smiled and told Max exactly what he planned to do as revenge for what the shifter had done to him. Max swallowed and pushed the fear for his mate deep down inside.

"Just leave it alone, Bruce, don't take Addison and let the girl go. We could go to Europe or something and find some others," Max said, saying the first thing that came to his mind. If they let Kim go and didn't go after his mate then Max would willingly go with them. He would hate every minute of it and he knew it would probably harden him, make him a bad person, but everyone he loved and liked would be safe so it would be worth it. _Little brat doesn't know how dead he is soon,_ Max suddenly heard burst through his head. He worked hard to keep the barriers up, but he wasn't used to it and really didn't know what he was doing so he wasn't good at it yet. Max grimaced and looked away but tried not to show anything was happening. He turned away from them then looking at the food in front of him. So they were going to kill him, Max thought when his head cleared a bit. Not a surprise. Now he just had to work on a new plan.

No one liked this, no one except for Addison that was. The shifter felt like he had to be here and do something to help and this, in his mind, was much better than staying at home. Of course they had emphasized that he would really not be playing much of a role and that he would not be in danger. The shifter scoffed at this feeling like people his age in books and movies who were always considered full adults and managed to save the world. He could definitely do the same especially if he had all these muscular werewolves and supernaturals behind him. He didn't really care about the outcome as long as he saved Max. Maybe it was selfish of him, but he didn't care what happened to anyone as long as Max was ok.

"I have a feeling that when we get there we'll be ambushed by a lot of ugly and stupid mutts," Clay said and everyone agreed with this thinking the same thing. It could never be as simple as one trade for another especially when they had no intention of trading at all.

"That's alright, we'll have just as many people but none of them will be ugly or stupid," Nick grinned. Reese rolled his eyes, but you could see the anticipation of the fight in his eyes. Their wolves were clearly emerging with the thought of the mission. Elena looked from Reese to Cooper and Dias. Neither supernatural was anticipating this and both would rather keep the boy out of this, so would she, but he was their bargaining chip. She did vaguely wonder if it was even worth it to have Addison there. An ambush would probably take place either way, so did they really need him? As she glanced at the boy and his very worried guardians she was sure she would not put him in danger unless she had to. Even if she knew both sides were going to ambush the other she also knew it wouldn't happen unless she had her bargaining chip. Luckily her bargaining chip was a very good actor. Addison was a dancer and hoped to pursue acting once he graduated and this was the perfect test.

Noah walked across the lawn and through the woods to the stream he liked to sit and think by. He wasn't quite sure why sitting by a stream made him feel better but it did. He also really wished Reese or Nick were here to talk to. He trusted them the most and he really relied on them, but they were indisposed right now. Noah hadn't even been able to speak to them and he never realized how much he really relied of them until he couldn't speak to them anymore. Now he felt like even more of an idiot for being left behind while a younger supernatural got to go and do what he felt was his right. Why was he always so behind? Why did he always have to be left out? Left behind? Abandoned? He was never good enough to be where it matters and if he was he never managed to do anything significant, he thought reflecting back on Alaska and his first meeting with the pack.

Noah heard soft footsteps behind him and knew Jeremy had found him. The older werewolf didn't speak but he sat down close to Noah and watched as the younger werewolf skipped stones on the calm surface. "I know what you're going to tell me and it doesn't matter. I'm too young, I'm too inexperienced and obviously a shifter who is younger than me will do much better where I wasn't even allowed to try and help," Noah sighed and threw the next stone a bit harder. It sunk into the water without bouncing. Noah growled at the rock feeling it shouldn't have had the audacity to sink when he wanted it to bounce but it wasn't really a surprise.

"Do you believe I am holding you back from the mission because I do not believe in you, a very capable werewolf who I have known for years longer than the shifter I just met who had no training and is, in my opinion, not as mature as you, Noah?" Jeremy asked. Noah shrugged and hurled another rock. This one sailed off course and hit a tree, making a clunking noise before it fell to the ground and rolled finally entering the water at the edge of the stream.

"No, I believe you're keeping me back because I'm not good enough yet, not like them," Noah seethed angry with himself for revealing his true feelings to this man. It wasn't that he didn't trust him it was more about him not being used to talking about his feelings with anyone but Reese and Nick. He didn't want Jeremy to think he was a coward or an idiot. He would hate himself for that. He knew he had made a lot progress being with the pack. He was more confident and he actually liked himself now, but sometimes when things happened, he took a giant step back and was propelled back to who he used to be and not who he was now.

"Given your past it's understandable that you would feel that way, but it's not how I feel, Noah. I know you're capable and smart. I know you have had training and you would do well on a mission. I also know you're feeling left out, but no matter how good you are, no young werewolf goes on a mission who isn't even out of high school yet. No one. The only reason Max is gone is because he was taken or he wouldn't be out there either of course," Jeremy said. Noah nodded but didn't feel much better about it all. "The only reason Addison is now there is because he is being used in the plan. If he were a young werewolf he wouldn't be there either but he's not. I have no jurisdiction over him at all and as such he is there. Be assured he won't be doing anything significant at all," he continued.

"It still sucks, Jer," Noah said lowly. Jeremy nodded understanding this and remembering what it felt like to be a young werewolf being kept out of the action. When he was younger he never really had the impulse to go and fight everything in sight, but Antonio did and since he was older and the Alpha's son he started going on missions around sixteen years of age. Jeremy was always left behind with the younger generation. It drove Jeremy a bit nuts even when he didn't exactly want to be out there in the first place. He did want to be included and so did Noah.

"Soon, Noah," the former Alpha promised and put a hand on the young boy's back. Noah looked over surprised at this. Normally the other wolf didn't willingly give affection or do the touchy feely thing, but Noah felt immensely better all of a sudden knowing the man willingly was this way with him. Maybe he could wait to be in the field, but it was still going to be a bit of a wait. He wished he actually had a choice in this but he knew he didn't. It did make him feel better to know that when he was allowed to go on missions there were still some of the younger wolves who couldn't which would put him in a place of having an advantage anyway. Maybe it wasn't the greatest thought, but it still made him feel much better.

Max set down the food he had prepared for Kim inside the cage and winced when it was banged shut and locked again. Max knelt on the ground in his now dirty and ripped jeans and long sleeved t-shirt. He gently touched Kim's arm and she jerked back, opening her eyes and looking terrified at him. Max smiled and reached for her again and she let him. "I made some food," he explained and helped her sit up. She went through periods of weakness and strength and where she was quite sick but then a few hours later she would be better. The Cure seemed to be affecting her differently than normal people or maybe just him that was. "Eat," he said, setting the plate in front of her. Max had found the ingredients for a filling pasta and he took as much as he could downstairs with him. Only enough for Kim, but at least she would get to eat. He had snuck a few bites along the way as well.

"What about you?" she asked, looking at him clear eyed now. It seemed to be a much better period for her which was good. Maybe she could keep up her strength for the next little while and they could escape. Max shrugged and told her he had eaten already and looked at the floor. Kim protested, but Max told her to eat already. Max felt sort of like he was the Alpha in this situation. He was younger than her but had always been a werewolf and she hadn't so he was the one who had the hierarchy to be in charge he figured. She could deal with it until they were safe he supposed. He then got up and went to the cage door testing it. He found it most definitely locked. Sometimes they did forget, but this was not one of those times apparently.

"Once you're done we'll test this out," Max said digging into his pocket and revealing a key with a grin. Kim looked at the key and then at him before smiling slightly and starting to eat. Max smiled then feeling he was at least an ok job. He went to sit beside her then and waited while she ate. Max closed his eyes and leaned his head back now. He jumped a bit when he felt something touch his arm and he opened his eyes to see Kim offering him the rest of her food. This was as significant as Max willing to share food with her which meant he wanted to protect her and felt she was a sister or brother wolf. Her sharing with him meant that she felt like wise about him which surprised him honestly. He thought maybe she might start to like him eventually but this was totally different. "You should eat it all," he insisted. Kim shook her head and pushed the food away from her, clearly taking a stand and not doing as he asked. Max sighed knowing how Antonio felt about him not listening and then reached for the food. If she refused to eat it he was starved enough to eat it for her.

"You don't have to sacrifice for me, you're just a kid," Kim said. Max looked at her and chewed the last bite of the pasta which wasn't nearly enough. It was never enough he knew, but oh well. The comment made his fur bristle a bit, but he was used to be being called a kid. He knew he looked it but he didn't feel like it. He felt about as old as Antonio right then and, maybe if not as wise, at least as knowledgeable in this situation anyway. Or so he hoped.

"I'm not a kid," Max disagreed and looked at her. In a moment Kim's face changed from being a bit incredulous to being a bit sick looking. It's the eyes, Max thought. His eyes always got people. Usually those people were afraid of him simply because they saw a child's body but an adult's eyes so he knew he creeped some people out. Maybe Kim was creeped out too, but if she was she wasn't showing it. Max looked away suddenly self conscious about himself and almost jerked again when he felt a warm hand on his.

"Let's do this," she said. Max grinned then and even managed a laugh. It sounded so much like an awful B rated line that he couldn't help but grin. Soon though, he regained his composure and nodded. He knew he wouldn't have too long before Kim was probably weak and delirious again. The Cure was not full proof and it affected everyone differently. Max nodded then standing and holding out a hand to her. When she stood beside him he noticed she was taller than him and like everyone she looked down on him but not by much. She squeezed his hand and Max nodded and walked forward, bringing her with him and hoping this would work.

"No, like this," Dias corrected, grabbing Addison's arm and moving with him, pretending to punch Cooper who instantly blocked the boy. They time to kill so they figured they would teach him a few moves that may just save his life if this fell apart. Addison corrected himself and concentrated and memorized the move but kept repeating it to gain the muscle memory. The shifter had the body of a dancer and was lithe and quick. He could be a great fighter and would be when they were able to teach him everything. For now the basics would do.

"Does Max know all this?" the shifter asked and Reese nodded watching them. They were in one of the hotel rooms they had reserved and they had pushed the beds back against the walls to make some room. Of course their rooms were a bit bigger than the average side of the road motel, but they still didn't have a lot of room. Morgan and the young Aussie werewolf had stayed in the room to watch. The door was open to the next room as well revealing Nick and Tonio speaking to Elena, Clay and Karl. Members of the Interracial Council would be here shortly and would consist of Lucas, Paige, Savannah, Adam and Cassandra and Aaron, now humans, but they still had a lot of useful experience.

"Yeah, the problem isn't that he can't fight, he's a hell of a good fighter, the problem is that he lacks the strength to fight against bigger and stronger opponents, really. Once he grows up he'll probably be one of the best, but for now he's just too...," Reese said, trailing off and trying to find a fitting word, "Small," he shrugged now. Addison nodded knowing how small the boy was and hoping he wasn't screwed because of it. As he thought Cooper made a noise and the shifter just had time to turn and block before the man attacked him lightly and told him to pay attention. Addison bristled but knew the men were trying their best to save him so he let it slide. He'd have to pay a lot of attention from now on since he was determined to protect Max after this was all over until he could protect himself. When he glanced over at Reese he knew the werewolf was thinking the exact same thing.

As he got to know the men who took him in he started to understand that while Dias was the scarier one and Cooper seemed like the nice guy next door they were not like this at all. Dias could be scary but he was also one of the nicest guys Addison knew once you got to know him. The only rule was don't piss him off and you would be fine. Cooper wasn't mean or anything, but he had high standards and when he wanted something there was nothing in the world that would stop him. Right then he wanted Addison to be able to protect himself so he wouldn't stop until the young shifter could. Addison noticed every once in a while that Dias would set a hand on the other man's arm or shoulder and a look would pass between them. Dias telling his husband to calm down a bit and that he was pushing too hard. The shifter liked this about the men and how well they seemed to fit together.

Jeremy sat in his study chair looking at the dark world beyond the window and contemplating. All three children were bathed, read to and should be asleep soon. Knowing the twins, one had crawled into the other's bed and they would talk until they fell asleep being found in that position the next morning. Separate rooms might be a must soon, though they would both probably fight that tooth and nail. Maybe it was a better fight for when they were teenagers or they would wait until the twins just naturally wanted their own privacy. He figured by the time they were teenagers this would happen. He hoped anyway.

The former werewolf Alpha watched as Noah appeared at the edge of the tree line and walked across the back lawn. He'd sent the young werewolf to scout the forest to make sure no unknown or unwanted scents were there. He was almost 100% certain the electrified fences would keep anything out, but you never knew. Bruce and Dustin had managed to penetrate their so called impregnable fortress before so it could happen again. There was also the chance that Noah could run into one of them and be hurt, but the man figured that was unlikely at all. He just wanted Noah to feel like he was doing something important and not being sent on a kid task. Noah needed to feel like he belonged and like he wanted to be here and was doing well. Joseph's calls were becoming more frequent, and although Noah was old enough not be forced to live somewhere he didn't want to, he was influenced easily. Anyone could usually convince him to watch what they wanted or do what they wanted, especially Reese and Nick, though neither would force Noah to do things he really didn't want or to do things that would make him miserable. The young wolf was just easily led but as he grew more in confidence he got better at this as well. Learning to say no was a constant battle for him since he had to please everyone around him all the time.

Jeremy listened as Noah opened the back door and listened to Jaime and Hope speaking lowly upstairs. Nita hadn't been feeling well, so Hope was staying close by. Jeremy checked her over and determined that she had a mild fever which baby Tylenol would fix. For now Hope felt better being by her and Jeremy didn't push. She was their first and most likely only child so she could coddle her if need be. Noah appeared in the door way and announced everything was all clear to which Jeremy nodded. "I'm going to check on Ben," he then announced and disappeared. The former Alpha nodded to this. He'd put Noah in charge of the younger children which immediately inflated his sense of self worth. He'd keep using that trick in the future and tell Nick to as well. He figured if he let Noah be in part in charge of Max as well he would feel much better.

Max unlocked the door to the cage sticking his tongue out as he did so making Kim smile behind him without him knowing. He turned to her and held out his hand which she immediately took, feeling a sudden surge of protection towards him. Sometimes he looked like such a kid and she forgot the situation they were really in and thought of him for a moment as a little brother. She had never had a sibling before so she felt the urge to protect more than she realized. That was until she remembered they were most likely both going to be dead in the next few days. Kim's gut twisted at this and she gripped Max's hand. He looked back at her curiously and his eyes narrowed concerned, but Kim waved off his concern. She knew if they were to escape they both needed to concentrate. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe," Max promised with all the confidence and bravado of a grown man. Kim's inner voice whined or maybe it was this thing that was now inside of her. She ignored it, feeling a shiver. It was a monster. Max had explained it was a wolf, like Max had, but she couldn't have a wolf, a monster, inside of her? Could she?

Kim shook off these thoughts starting to feel a bit weak and queasy again, but she ignored this as Max pulled her along. The younger werewolf kept a hold of her hand as he walked across the basement floor. Piles of old boxes and undistinguishable things could be seen gathering dust in a dark corner and Max ignored them, not wanting to think something terrible could be under any of them just in case, the way some of the dusty drop clothes moved or sagged were enough to inspire fear in any one with half an imagination. Along the way Max grabbed what looked like an old, crooked and stained painter's knife and clutched it in his other hand. Curiously Kim looked at it wondering what it was for but she didn't ask. They ascended the steps and once Max got to the top he held out his hand in a wait and be quiet gesture. For a kid he was sure bossy, was Kim's first thought but she shook that off. It was no time to get annoyed or judge. He was trying to save them and he had way more experience about this supernatural world than she did so she would follow him.

Max listened, and when he was satisfied no one was near, he carefully and quietly let go of Kim's hand and jammed the putty knife into the door, jiggling it to open the simple push button lock. "Who taught you that?" Kim whispered, watching Max who seemed to be an expert at this. The young werewolf grinned and jiggled the lock more before whispering his answer back.

"My brother Reese, he taught me and my other brother Noah to pick simple locks one day. Oh, and Morgan too, the guy from Newfoundland. Antonio and Nick weren't around you see, and Karl, you remember me telling you about him?" he asked but went on before Kim could confirm or deny, "He decided we needed to be doing something productive so he helped us pick some simple locks at home. One of them was one of Nick's private rooms. He had some weird stuff in there," Max grinned just as the lock clicked. He looked back at Kim with a childish grin and she wanted to laugh at how delighted he seemed to be at recounting his tale, remembering his family and getting the lock unlocked. Kim briefly wondered what odd things this man had in his room, but Max didn't tell her and that wasn't really important right then. Maybe she would find out someday.

"Come on," he whispered now and took her hand again, turning serious. Kim nodded and put a hand on her stomach feeling sick again, but thankfully Max didn't notice the look that crossed her face for a half second before she was able to gain control of her features. She was finding that it was harder and harder lately to do this because sometimes her features seemed to shift and change and it terrified her. She didn't really know what was happening even if Max had kind of explained it. She found that sometimes she was able to pay attention to Max's explanations and sometimes not. She now knew of half the pack members and half of what she was going through. She was hoping she would live long enough to figure it all out, but on the other hand maybe she didn't want to see the end to this story after all. Maybe it turned her into an uncontrollably and scary monster. She shuttered at this thought but ignored it in favor of paying attention to the moment again.

Max guided them along a hallway that had pictures half hanging on and off the wall and half sitting against the wall itself. It seemed this home might have once belonged to someone else, but who knew? Max ignored his own inquiries and moved forward, stopping to listen every once in a while but only hearing the distant sound of a clock ticking. Bruce and especially Dustin made lots of noise when they were around so he would know if they were here. He didn't know how Michael acted so he decided to play it by ear and be cautious. Surprisingly they made it through the next hallway and through the kitchen to the backdoor with no interruptions. No one jumped out to yell boo and no one tried to kill them.

The young werewolf did stop to contemplate grabbing some food but knew there was a nearby town he could steal it from so he decided against it. Plus, all the food here smelled less than desirable which was surprising since werewolves needed to eat so much. Max figured it was the mounds of dirty dishes and takeout containers all around. He made a face but continued, propelling the girl with him to the back door. He was sure she was thinking the same thing as him or he hoped so anyway. He didn't want to peak into her mind to see just in case. Looking into her mind might be like looking at her naked and neither thought appealed. He had firmly closed the door in his mind, so much so that when he did try to open it again it didn't budge so he was thinking that meant his power was uncontrollable and therefore not of much use. Max cursed himself for having such a useless power but he could do nothing about it now. Now he had to escape.

Once Max saw the way was clear, he sped up guiding Kim down the stairs and across the lawn. Max could see the tree line and he felt the giddy joy of picturing himself inside and running to safety. He'd take Kim to the pack and he'd be safe as well. He could then keep her safe within the pack, guarding her until he could trust no one would hurt her. He trusted his brothers but he knew they were guys and Kim's bitch in heat scent, which didn't actually affect him, would get to them. They might not act like themselves and he couldn't let Kim be hurt right when he thought she was safe and not with all he went through for her. He'd have to protect her from his enemies and the people he trusted as well.

"Max," Kim said in a sudden and urgent voice. The boy turned sharply and his eyes went wide as he saw Michael standing just to the left of them at the tree line. He had obviously just changed and had blood all over his face, neck, arms and chest, having not cleaned it from one change to another. Max suddenly let go of Kim, pushing her towards the tree line and yelling for her to go. The young werewolf then turned and ran straight for Michael, hoping that him being disoriented from the change and being caught off guard would give him an advantage. "Max," Kim yelled as he rushed ahead seemingly with no fear. He didn't bother acknowledging her as Michael put out a hand and grabbed the boy's arm easily snapping it back. Max screamed and fell to the ground and Kim gasped going wide eyed. Something inside her roared and it terrified her almost as much as Max being hurt did. Protect him; I need to protect him, Kim thought and took a step forward but swayed on her feet, suddenly feeling so sick and weak she couldn't think straight. She fell to the ground now falling unconscious before she hit it and not seeing her muscles wiggling like snakes and her features changing.

Max felt white hot pain from all angles and thought he must be dead, but if he was dead, why did the pain continue and why could he keep screaming? He didn't feel it when Michael kicked him and punched him for his insolence, beating him with the feral rage of a wolf who had just changed. Max felt only pain from all points and he wanted it to stop so badly he promised his soul to any God or Goddess to just let it stop and let him die. He didn't care about anything right then but dying and dying quickly. Finally the pain did subside a bit and Max looked up to see Michael looking down on him with rage. He furiously grabbed Max's uninjured arm and hauled him up, causing more pain. He roughly drug Max back across the lawn and inside where Bruce and Dustin just appeared. Judging by the fresh clean air smell on them they had been out.

Tears of pain streaked Max's as he was thrown to the ground and he cried out harshly once more. He knew he was dirty and grimy and the tears made a clean pathway. He let himself lay on the ground now, heaving a breath as the two other werewolves looked down on him with disgust. Max swallowed then and closed his eyes for a moment, hearing Michael shuffle off again and the back door squeak shut with a bang.

The young werewolf let his mind wander at that point and didn't realize anything was happening but the flashes of pain and Dustin and Bruce's low voices until the back door again squeaked open and then closed with a bang. Max looked up to see Michael holding Kim who was awake but looked delirious. "The bitch was trying to crawl away, she must have come to when I came inside with the brat," he growled. Max inwardly cheered at Kim's intelligence and will to survive and he expected Michael to throw her to the floor but he kept walking with her to the basement door instead. The boy sat up with a struggle and a grimace of more white flashes of pain as well in time to see him bringing her back down stairs. She's not safe, he'll hurt her, Max panicked and tried to struggle up, but Dustin pushed him back down. Max gasped and fell to the floor again looking painfully and angrily up at him. His arm throbbed and he knew it was broken again. He needed to take care of it but had no way to right then. If they let him back downstairs again he could use one of those drop clothes he saw to tie it up at least. If he was lucky he could get out of this soon and it wouldn't heal wrong. He wasn't feeling very lucky though.

As he thought these things Bruce reached for one of his disposable phones and dialled, looking at the young boy on the floor and shaking his head at the kid's weaknesses. He was hoping by now he'd have a strong and tough looking werewolf kid who was loyal to him and would do his bidding. Now all he had was a worthless brat and he was more than pissed off about that. The man waited until the Alpha picked up and until he knew Max was paying attention before he spoke. "The deal's off, I don't want the shifter boy. The brat and the girl are dead," he announced. Max shouted just as the man pushed the end button. Would they believe him? Would they still come? Max trembled a little now as the man came towards him and crouched down, pushing sweaty and dirt streak hair from his face with a grin.

Addison stood there stunned looking at the phone in Elena's hand. He had heard the conversation from the next room over. Max was dead. Max. Was. Dead. It rang through his mind cruelly repeating itself over and over until he wanted to puke. He'd feel it, wouldn't he? He'd feel if his mate were gone. He had to feel it because he was sure it would be like being stabbed over and over again. Unsteadily he reached out and tried to grab the dresser but missed. In a second Cooper grabbed him and helped him to the ground.

Antonio's heart dropped into the bottom of his shoes and he felt instantly dead inside. Max was his child and his responsibility. He had to protect him. He may not be his blood father but he had taken the boy in and promised him a good life. He considered him a son and now this happened. He felt like the worst protector in the world. Beside him he felt Reese tense as well and when he glanced at the younger werewolf he had his fists clenched and he looked as if he would go on a murderous rampage. Reese had sworn to protect his brother as well, and if someone messed with him they would pay the price. The older werewolf figured they would be paying the price over and over until they wished they were in hell. He'd make sure of it. Reese also couldn't get his mind off the girl they had just learned about. Something was pulling him towards her, or at least making him think of her. What was it? He hadn't even known her name until a few hours ago.

"He's not dead," Elena said which made the shifter's head snap up with confusion. Why would they call and say he was dead if he wasn't? None of this made any sense at all. Max. Was. Dead. The boy he hadn't even gotten to know was gone at the hands of such evil men it made him shutter. "Addison, Antonio, he's not dead. They are lying to throw us off the trail. Obviously they have found a better use for both Kimberly and Max and they want us to give up. We're not going to, though. We're going in as soon as I think of a safe plan," she assured.

Antonio willed himself to look up and meet his Alpha's eyes and believe her. He had to believe her because he trusted her. Elena would never lie just to placate him, he knew that. He must be ok. It didn't make him feel a lot better, he wouldn't until he knew for sure Max was ok, but it was a start. Beside him Reese was struggling to do the same thing as Antonio but he didn't quite manage it. He didn't quite put his complete and whole hearted trust in her yet. Most of it, yes, but Reese was used to be being hurt and it would take years to completely trust again he figured.

"We don't know where they are," Nick said, looking at Elena confused. Clay smiled then bringing his wolf forth as he always did when he looked forward to a good fight and mutt beating. He let the wolf be in control and he let the wolf hurt others. He couldn't bring himself to do it exactly and be able to go on and live a happy life, so he let the monster rule in that arena.

"A certain mutt called and ratted them out in return for a lesser sentence or freedom," Elena explained to the room now. Michael had called them earlier knowing exactly how this would end, and although he didn't know it yet, it was going to end with all their deaths. He participated in this and he was not getting away. Elena had no qualms with punishing him even if he did help. The kidnapping and brutal treatment of children was bad enough, but if one of them was pack it was inexcusable. The pack would have its revenge and once again prove to the mutt world they were not be messed with. Even if a woman was in charge.


	28. Ch 28 Alacritous Execution

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank SheWolf13 for her excellent editing skills and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**.

Ch 28 Alacritous Execution

"Let me see," Bruce said when Max submitted to him. The young werewolf looked back at him to see the man gesturing to his throbbing and broken arm. Reluctantly he turned so the man could reach it and then he tensed and cringed, waiting, but Bruce only gently probed. Max gasped as the man shook his head and got up. Immediately he went to Michael and pulled back, punching him the face. "You weren't supposed to break his arm, idiot," he growled. Max looked up wide eyed at this. The man never cared before if he was hurt or not and now he suddenly did. Before Max could contemplate this any further, the man turned to Max and roared for him to get his ass downstairs and bandage himself up.

Max scrambled to obey and with a cry of pain he was off the floor and flying towards the basement door as fast as possible. He opened it and then slammed it shut, gasping at every little movement that hurt. He almost threw himself down the steps. Max made himself stop and take a deep breath then, trying to forget the throbbing in his arm for a bit. He had to check on Kim, she could be really hurt or scared. This helped him think and immediately he felt better for having a plan. He strode forward now, still cringing a bit, and walked down the stairs. Before he got there he looked around for a bandage type material but only saw the drop clothes. Without scissors he wouldn't be able to use it so he gave up for now and continued onto the cage. He hoped Kim was ok, and when he got to the door he saw she looked better now. She was huddled in the corner and it didn't seem like Michael hurt her. "Are you...ok?" the young werewolf asked. Kim jerked up fearfully and then nodded when she saw it was only Max.

Max walked into the cage now cradling his broken arm and ignoring the throbbing. She looked a bit more lucid but still sick. The Cure seemed to be making her go through periods of being extremely sick and then she would be ok. He took a moment to think about how it affected everyone differently before he sat down beside her and leaned against her. Kim sighed and reached out, touching his arm, and he jerked back with a shriek, feeling bone, weary and like the throbbing would never go away. "Your arm," Kim said softly. Max nodded and leaned against her arm again, sighing and being comforted by another human being. "Let me help you for once," she said softly. Max shook his head but didn't open his eyes or move. "I have paramedic training, Max, let me help," she said again. Max looked up at her wearily as she took control. He was too weak and in too much pain to stop her.

Gently she lay him down on the blanket and then looked around trying to find something to help him with. She'd have to touch his arm to figure out what was broken and then bind it as best she could. She might need to set it too. None of those prospects seemed good, but she needed to help him with what she had available and before she started to feel sick and weak again. She was already feeling a bit of nausea come on, but she had to help this boy now who seemed so young and venerable all of a sudden. She touched the boy's good arm lightly but he didn't move at all. Worried she shook her head and shot up, grabbing the wall dizzily for a moment before she made her way out of the cage. She knew there were a million boxes here and anything could be in them that could save the young werewolf's life, but it would take forever to find them. In the end she grabbed a drop cloth and one of the painting knives and cut it up, mostly shredding it and making a somewhat useable bandage. She took a step back towards Max who hadn't moved and stumbled, falling almost headfirst and grabbing a box that toppled over on top of her as she fell. She'd never been the most coordinated but she knew this thing inside of her was what was throwing her off at the moment. Max, I have to help Max, Kim said to herself forcefully as she pushed the things that fell on top of her off and struggled up. She took a deep breath and grabbed the drop cloth going towards the cage again.

"Max," Kim said softly and cleared her throat, thinking her voice sounded much deeper than she remembered. She ignored this and touched Max's arm again. The boy groaned and his eye lids fluttered open. Kim wasn't sure but she thought the boy might be in a bit of shock. It wasn't surprising given his injuries and his age. He looked at her with tired and pained eyes and she grasped his hand and apologized for what she had to do. He nodded and gritted his teeth. Kim suddenly felt furious that he was used to such treatment and pain but she ignored that now. According to him the pack was coming, whoever they really were, and they would help Max and herself. She really hoped he was right about this. If he was only hoping they might help then they were both screwed.

Slowly she took the young werewolf's injured arm gently and probed. He let out a hiss and a growl but didn't move away from her and she took this as a good sign. She could tell it was a bad break and one she couldn't do anything about but bandage tightly so she did this tying it under his shirt. He whined but let her work. When she had his shirt back on she let him lie against her and made sure he had the majority of the blanket. For once she could take care of him and hopefully they could both get away from this psycho craziness soon. She sincerely hoped she would wake and find this was all a dream, but she assumed that would use way too much karma which frankly she did not have. Plus she was in so much pain and so hungry and it smelt so bad that if this was a dream she would never sleep again when she awoke. If she was lucky maybe this kid had some saved up, she thought and looked at him sleeping, finally, somewhat peacefully.

Addison fell on his ass and cursed, glaring up at Reese who only smirked and held out a hand. In a quick move the shifter surged up and grasped the werewolf by the arm, trying to haul him off balance, but in seconds flat Reese compensated and had Addison on his stomach with his arms pinned and a knee digging into his back. "Nice try, mate," he said. Addison growled at this and the werewolf got off, letting the other supernatural get up. Addison was seriously getting pissed he could so easily be beaten. He had started to feel as if he couldn't do anything at all. "When I was your age I wasn't very good either," Reese offered and Addison gave him a 'yeah right' look. Reese shrugged and sat down on the nearby bed giving him some space. Reese was of course lying. His father had taught him to fight fairly early which was why he was so good at what he did. His policy was not to try too hard to convince anyone of anything they were not willing to believe. He bent his own rule most of the time for the ones he cared for like Noah and Max, but he wasn't too concerned about anyone he didn't know or care about. He was sure the shifter boy was a nice guy but he wasn't his brother after all. He'd go to hell and back for Noah and Max, which is what he felt they were all doing now for Max, and he kept getting this niggling feeling about the girl that the mutts were holding captive. Who was she exactly? Was Max helping her or making her life harder? One never knew with that kid did but Reese hoped he was helping her. She was probably scared out of her mind but then again, he was willing to bet so was Max.

Noah watched as Ben walked over to Logan and handed the smaller boy a stick they were using in some experiment. Kate was across the playground pushing Nita in a swing and the little girl's laughter could be heard through the whole crowd of kids playing. The young werewolf smiled and watched them all carefully. He had come to the park, the kids were feeling cooped up lately, with Hope, Jaime and Jeremy and the older supernaturals who had left to go get coffee leaving the young werewolf totally in charge. It didn't matter to him that older pack members were only across the street, he felt immensely important that he was left in charge. As he thought this he suddenly heard Nita scream. He jumped up and ran past Logan and Ben to get to the girls. Kate was helping Nita off the ground and the little girl was incredibly upset. "She fell when I was getting her out of the swing," Kate explained. Noah nodded and immediately picked her up. There was no blood so most likely the fall was what had scared her most.

"It's ok, Kate, go play with the boys," he instructed. Kate nodded and took off, attacking both boys at once and bringing them to the ground. Noah put Nita on his hip and cuddled her and she immediately put her arms around his neck, trusting and wanting comfort. Noah's heart swelled then at the level of trust she put in him. Gently he rocked her and walked back to the bench keeping an eye on the twins and Ben who were having a battle royal now. Nita sniffed and looked up wiping her nose and eyes and the young werewolf immediately reached into the diaper bag to get her bottle. Happily she took it and watched the other kids now.

Jeremy glanced out the window at the playground seeing the incident but also seeing Noah had everything in hand. Hope's hand tightened on her coffee cup as she watched, but she didn't move from her seat. She understood the importance of Noah feeling he had a place, but when her child yelled she wanted to be there to pick her up and help her and also to rip apart whoever looked at her the wrong way. "He's doing fine," Jaime assured and set a hand on Hope's arm. The half demon nodded and looked back at the other adults. She had a feeling if Karl was here he would be standing over Nita and following her every step. The poor kid might never learn to be independent, so if Hope wanted her to have a chance she needed to back off where she knew Karl never would. Why was it so hard though?

Max groaned and rolled over, instantly regretting this action. His arm, which had been throbbing dully, now roared with pain and he shot up, displacing Kim who woke with a jerk. "Max?" she asked concerned and looked around now to see where the danger was coming from. Max shook his head then, telling her it was just him. He gritted his teeth and looked at his arm and the other werewolf gave him a sympathetic look. "I wish I had some pain killers," she said softly. Max said nothing to this and sat up. He was about to suggest they do something productive, like trying to escape, when voices invaded his mind. He hadn't been putting up his barriers since he'd been half asleep and in pain.

_By the time the brat realizes what's going on it will be too late and we'll be long gone. Then I will have the girl to myself and Max won't matter anymore. What a fucking mistake that was. _

_Bruce, you're time is coming. I've put up with your shit for too many years. I can't wait to rip you apart. _

Max groaned and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. He felt a hand on his arm but he ignored Kim's touch which was slowly becoming comforting and familiar to him. Instead he tried to sort out who was saying what in his mind. He was fairly certain that Bruce said the thing about him being a goner and Dustin was planning Bruce's death. Maybe if he waited long enough Dustin would do one of his jobs for him. "Max," Kim's voice finally penetrated through his mind. The young werewolf opened his mouth to answer, but the basement door opened with a bang and they had no more time left then.

"Trust me, ok, no matter what," Max instructed. Kim looked confused but nodded to this and helped Max stand when she saw he was struggling to do so. She stood beside him and grasped his good arm as the two turned to face their enemies. "I want some pain killers," Max demanded as soon as he saw Dustin and Bruce, knowing it was negotiation time, and maybe if Max didn't make it Kim would get how best to survive here without him. He knew there was no escape for her through death or otherwise, and it killed him to think about it so he pushed the thought aside so he could concentrate on the moment. Survival now and not later. Now was what mattered.

"No, you'll do your job without them. It's not my problem if your arm's broken, brat," Bruce growled. Max clenched his good fist but said nothing as they were ordered out. He felt Kim tense beside him after the small confrontation but she said nothing. Max glanced at her to see she kept her eyes down and away from Dustin and Bruce. Good, Max thought, she's learning. He knew that if she challenged them, they would probably beat or fuck her right then and there to teach her a lesson. He just hoped she could keep doing the right thing, especially if he couldn't manage to save himself. "Where are we going?' Max asked as they followed the men. He felt Kim squeeze his hand and he squeezed back trying to assure her, but he didn't dare look at her right then.

"The pack is coming to see you," Dustin grinned and looked back. Kim gasped and looked at Max who looked wide eyed back at her. He knew they didn't mean the pack was coming over for tea and cookies so they could discuss the latest world's news and then snuggle and have a pillow fight. He was assuming the pack was finally coming and they were going to try an ambush, but Dustin and Bruce knew about it already. Why did they need them out of the basement for an ambush? Wouldn't it be easier to keep them down here, especially if they figured both of them would not help them? Max was confused but he said nothing as they went upstairs. He could tell Kim was confused as well, but she stuck close to Max and trusted him which made him feel more like Antonio's size and not his small and skinny self. She needed him to save her and he was determined to do this. He knew he didn't look like a warrior but he felt like one.

"You have the gun and the walkie, right?" Cooper asked for the millionth time and set a hand on his arm. Addison gave him a look but saw Dias behind him giving him a warning look. Instead of clocking his guardian, he only nodded and pushed down the feeling of nervousness and anticipation aside. Addison had argued vigorously to be able to still come along on the mission. Technically they were not doing the original plan anymore, but he wanted, no, he needed, to be part of this. He needed to help Max and make sure he was safe. The only hang up was that he had to stay close to Cooper at all times. He could do that, but as soon as he saw Max... "Hey, it'll be alright. I know you're nervous," Cooper said. Addison jerked his arm away with a frustrated sigh.

"I'm not nervous, ok?" he said and closed his eyes for a moment, finding the deep well of calm inside him. "I'm scared for Max. What kind of condition is he going to be in when we find him? What if they've hurt him or...," the shifter said, not able to finish the sentence. Antonio and Reese both looked up then at him with unhappy expressions and Addison looked away immediately. He knew they didn't appreciate talk like this, but he wouldn't be able to stand thinking Max was ok and having hope when there was no point.

"He'll be fine," Reese growled. The shifter clenched his fists and looked up, seeing Nick touch the Australian werewolf's shoulder. Reese calmed down but immediately got up and left the room, slamming the door. He was worried sick about his brother and he didn't feel that Addison should even be here. He was too young and inexperienced but he hadn't argued. He just prayed the boy did not get in their way. Nick shook his head muttering that he was going to go and talk to him. Addison knew that Reese was blaming himself for Max being gone a bit. Even if there was nothing he could have done, but as his brother he had sworn to protect him and he had failed. It was killing the other young man. Addison knew when they got Max back Reese would not be letting him out his sight, but neither would the shifter or anyone else. He was going to have to get used to everyone watching out for him from now on, which he would hate, but he'd have no choice in the matter. The shifter found that he honestly didn't care as long as Max was ok. Just please let Max be ok.

Noah walked into the study beaming now and clutching his IPhone. He had spoken to Lexi for the last few hours and she had managed to sneak a peek at his latest report card. With all the awful stuff going on it was nice to have some good news. Noah froze on the threshold of the study when he heard Jeremy talking to Elena on the phone. Normally he might wait to speak to them, but the former Alpha looked up and waved him inside, not caring if he heard the conversation. Noah's confidence soared at this and he walked in feeling amazing and sat down to wait. He leaned back in the chair and clutched the phone and looked at the picture of his report card once more. As he listened he remembered he needed to send the picture to Nick and Reese who would be pleased. This meant he would graduate for sure if he kept this up and get the car he had been wanting. Finally, way more freedom was in his grasp both in life and within the pack.

"Can I speak to Noah?" Noah suddenly heard and looked up as Jeremy affirmed he could and the young werewolf got up and took the phone beaming. At the same time he showed Jeremy the picture on the phone and the man looked up proudly when he understood. "So, do you want red or blue for the new car?" Nick asked and laughed. Noah chuckled at the older man and told him he wasn't sure yet. "I talk to Elena, bud, and she's really proud of you. If you keep this up you'll be on the next mission. Think you can handle it?" he asked. Noah's heart skipped a beat. He thought he probably never felt as happy and proud of himself as he did in this moment. He had finally achieved everything he had hoped to and made something of himself. He proved his father and everyone wrong. Everyone but Dennis who always believed in him that was. Dennis would be proud, he knew.

"Do you think I can come and help on this mission?" Noah asked hopefully, but Nick immediately told him it wasn't going to happen. First he needed to be tested by the Alpha to make sure he was ready, and even if he was, he was too far away to get to them in time. They were going in that night and they hoped to have Max and the girl back the next day. Noah was about to answer Nick when his brain caught up and he registered that he had said something about a girl. "What girl?" he asked, but Nick deflected him and told him he needed to go. Noah looked at the phone oddly for a moment before he noticed Jeremy had taken it and replaced it on the desk cradle. "What girl?" he asked Jeremy now who told him to have a seat. Noah listened with interest and wide eyed as they told him what they knew. A girl had been bitten and had been taken by the mutts and now she was with Max and those masochistic morons. He clenched his fists at this feeling the unfairness of it and wanting to get double the amount of revenge now. Who knew what they were doing to her and Max? He suddenly wondered how old she was. Knowing them, she could be as young as Max or even younger.

"I know, Noah, I want to rip their throats out too," Jeremy said gently. The young werewolf looked up surprised at this. Jeremy was so gentle and kind natured and he never spoke about hurting or killing people. He knew, though, that Jeremy had been the Alpha for a reason and he was as ruthless and murderous as the rest of them. He just hid it better. Noah nodded when he got over his surprise and Jeremy smiled his crooked smile he reserved for only pack members and people he liked. The young wolf was incredibly pleased to be put in this category. "Would you like to help me put the kids to bed? Ben especially needs some individual attention," he mentioned. Noah nodded remembering his responsibilities now and got up more than willing to attend to Ben who was just missing his parents. Noah didn't blame him. He missed his father figure and brothers a lot.

Max had kept tight hold of Kim as they ascended the stairs and walked through the kitchen. The fresh smell of pizza was emanating from the area and both Max's and Kim's stomachs growled. The older werewolves didn't even let them stop long enough to really catch a good whiff before they were pushed outside again. "What are we doing?" Kim suddenly asked, scared and pushing herself closer to Max. The boy could hardly blame her because he was scared enough to vomit, but he didn't say a word as they were forced forward.

"You take the girl," Bruce ordered and Dustin stepped forward with a grin. He grabbed Kim's arm and pulled her away from Max who growled and tried to go after her, but Bruce hauled him back. Max fought the man, temporarily losing his mind, he figured, and he immediately backhanded him. Max fell to the ground with a cry and then screamed when he hit his arm. He heard Kim growling behind him and looked up with watery eyes to see her being drug away by Dustin. She looked angry and desperate reaching toward him, but the older werewolf hauled her back.

"Kim," Max screamed, ignoring the pain ringing through his arm and the man pulling him to his feet with an angry growl. Max tried to move away again, but the man held him tightly by his good arm forcing him in the opposite direction. "Please, don't hurt her," Max yelled but he only saw Dustin roll his eyes at the boy and his, what he considered, childishness.

"Don't play with her, Dust, just do what we planned and get your ass back here. The pack is too close," he ordered. Dustin rolled his eyes at this but nodded. Max tried to get away from the bigger werewolf again but he was yanked back and towards the forest. "Stop being a brat," the man ordered and turned to smack Max in the head again. Max growled again and his head rang with pain, but the man managed to get him into the forest.

"What are you doing?" Max was finally able to ask the man when his head stopped ringing and he had decided it was better to cooperate and get away rather than struggle with him. He was weaker, smaller and very injured so he needed to be careful. Bruce finally stopped and let Max go, pushing him to the ground. He turned and pulled something from his pocket. Max gasped as saw the man standing over him with a long knife. It was all over and he was about to be killed. There was nothing he could do. As he thought this, he heard Kim scream from the other side of the small forested area. He turned his head instinctively at the noise but turned back just in time to see the knife flashing down at him. His own scream escaped his lips. He felt neither brave nor grown up. He was scared shitless and he didn't care who knew about it.

Dustin gripped Kim's arm so tightly she felt the circulation would probably be permanently stopped even when he let go, if he ever did that was. She wasn't as concerned with that as she was with getting back to Max and helping him. They were going to kill him and she had to help, but how could she help when she was clearly outmatched? As she tried to figure this out she suddenly felt light headed and nauseous. No, not now please, she begged her body, but it was a traitor and didn't seem to mind that they were in a very bad situation and needed to work together. Stupid body, she growled as the man finally let go of her. She didn't even think before she took off but she didn't get far either. Dustin grabbed her after only a few steps and she screamed and fell to the ground. He wrenched her arm behind her painfully and she swore it would break if he pushed it any further.

"Don't try that again, you little bitch, or I'll fuck you into the ground before I kill you," he growled. Kim gulped and stopped struggling. Terror pounded throughout her body and she froze as the man let go and got up. In a swift move he grabbed her from behind and pulled her around to face him. Kim came face to face with a big knife and a scream wrenched its way from her body before she could protest. She didn't want to seem weak and like a little girl, but she was so terrified with facing her own death she was sure she would throw up all over the place and the werewolf, but she didn't have a chance before the knife was thrust at her and pain seared through her body.

Addison snuck through the woods behind Cooper. They had broken into three teams and he had been ordered to go with Cooper, Dias and Karl, a werewolf he didn't know well but he knew he didn't want to piss off at all. Karl had been leading them and they hadn't been walking long when the scent of fresh blood wafted by. Everyone stopped immediately except for Cooper who would not be able to smell it. Addison could tell it wasn't Max's blood. This was the blood of a girl who smelt like a werewolf but also like a human. She must be the girl, Kim, whom they had found out about, the girl who was supposedly dead like Max. The shifter clenched his fists and stiffened waiting. Finally Karl began again; they were assaulted on all sides by the scent of blood which seemed to be all over the forest, as the man led them to a clearing with way too much blood on the ground. There was no body but the blood was significant enough to convince them the person they said was dead was probably dead.

"It's way too much blood," Cooper said, crouching down. Karl nodded to this and crouched as well, dipping a few fingers in the blood and bringing it to his nose. Addison wasn't sure why that was necessary but he refused to say a word. Don't piss off the werewolf, had become a very important motto in his life. The shifter looked back suddenly and saw Dias, who had been behind him a few moments ago, was now at the other side of the field. Addison saw the familiar struggle he was going through. Dias was a vampire and craved blood and normally he controlled this, being so old, Addison guessed he was a few hundred years but didn't really know, but this must have been too much blood. Cooper quickly stood and went to him and the shifter was torn. What should he do?

Karl decided for him though, the man looked back and shook his head before standing and waving the shifter forward. Addison nodded and followed without hesitation. There was nothing he could do anyway. Addison sniffed when Karl did and tried to find the same path as the man. His nose wasn't fully developed yet, but he was much better than a normal human at least. "They didn't mask her scent well enough. He brought her back through here to the house. They should have buried her if she was dead. The smell of even a freshly dead body would be enough to drive any of them crazy," Karl said. The shifter nodded absorbing this information and hoping the man was right about this.

Elena walked forward and sniffed, looking at a small puddle of blood on the ground. Beside her Clay looked from side to side and Lucas waved to Paige to stop for a moment. Max's blood had been strewn around, and if he wasn't dead she was sure he was at least hurt. She suddenly wondered if Kim was in the same boat. Was she as hurt as him? Could they get to them and save them or was it too late? All of these thoughts crammed into her mind and she already felt like a failure. There were too many possibilities of things going wrong and too much left to chance she couldn't affect which drove her nuts. Elena knew she needed to maintain control though, so she pushed these thoughts aside and turned to Clay.

"Smell that?" Clay asked now and Elena nodded. The smell of Max's blood became much stronger and they figured out why in the next second. The next small pathway up ahead gleamed in the moonlight and showed the blood on the ground as silver. So much blood they could just imagine it falling out of the young boy's body like a waterfall. "He can't be alive after this," Clay growled. He wasn't sure of Max at first, but he was pack now and he was a child so the man was pissed.

"Do you think he's alright?" Paige asked scared. She loved children and hated to think of one being hurt. Behind her Savannah burst through the bushes and stopped looking at the blood. Close behind her Adam appeared and followed his girlfriend's gaze, paling. No one said a word as Elena glimpsed the blood once more and then stood, moving forward. If Max was alive he would need them and the sooner the better. She had to save him, and if she couldn't she had to bury him on pack land and make sure he was remembered. Antonio would want this at the very least. He would be broken hearted but he could at least remember him.

Antonio made his way through the forest cutting through the middle. He had Nick, Morgan and Reese with him as well as the now human Cassandra and Aaron. The four werewolves had smelt Max and the girl through the forest. It smelled as if a lot of blood had been spilled, but they could also smell them in the air heading towards the house again. They were sure that the two were hurt in the forest and then brought inside again. Antonio wasn't sure if they were alive or dead, but he wasn't about to believe his son was gone. He could feel him getting closer and knew he had to be alive still. The girl, he was desperately hoping, was alive as well. He knew Max would protect her with everything he had because he was a good kid, but he was such a young kid, such a small kid that the man wasn't sure how well he could manage protecting himself let alone her.

"Tonio, you there?" the man heard and immediately lifted up his walkie to confirm with Elena and tell her what he found. The Alpha confirmed that she had found more blood and then Karl confirmed it as well. "I am assuming they are trying to make it seem like the kids are dead. They aren't very smart if they think we would fall for it," she said and Tonio agreed.

"Can we go in already?" Reese asked, showing impatience for the first time in a very long time. The young wolf didn't know why he was suddenly so impatient, but he had to get in there. His brother was there and needed him. He knew it wasn't just Max he was concerned about but the girl. Kimberly was her name and he felt a magnetic pull towards her. He wanted to protect her and help her and he wasn't sure why. He didn't even know her and he knew he had to make sure he got to her before it was too late. He felt so angry and he knew that he would shed a lot of blood if anything happened to her and to his brother. He had to get there before it was too late. He didn't want another regret in his life. There was too many already.

"We're going, calm down," Nick said and set a hand on Reese's shoulder. The man looked back at Morgan who nodded to assure him he was alright. Nick worried about him even if he was older than both Noah and Reese. Nick turned back to his father and nodded now too. His father would always make sure he was ok before he moved on. He was and he just wanted to get there and help both Max and this new girl. He already knew his father was attached to this new girl and would want to help. He also knew that his father was very attached to Max and he would be crushed if anything happened to him. Yet again, the mutts would be crushed by Antonio if Max was gone, really, really crushed and not in a good way Antonio had already asked for familial revenge and Elena had granted it. If a family member is hurt by a mutt or another supernatural, then the closest family member got to have any revenge they desired. Antonio was considered Max's father now and so he got to do anything he wanted to the mutts. Nick knew his dad would go to town on them and it would not be quick.

Max felt lightheaded and the only advantage seemed to be that his arm didn't hurt nearly as much. He was so wobbly and dizzy with too much blood loss and he knew Kim was the same way. With an effort he had finally managed to un-bandage himself and bind the worst knife wounds on Kim. She protested weakly, but there nothing she could do. Dustin and Bruce had wanted it to look as if they were both dead and had drawn as much as blood as possibly to make it happen. They did cut some of the areas that would bleed the most like the eyebrows, necks and wrists but they also got in some good wounds on the stomach and long gashes down the forearms as well. Both of them would have some of the same scars from the incident if they lived through this. On top of that Kim was now becoming delirious again while the Cure and her change raged through her body. With a whimper Max made himself stand and grasp the knife that they had left here. They were coming again. He had been hearing bangs and yells from upstairs as well as growls and yips. Some of them might have changed then. He didn't care. He just knew he had to protect Kim until they got here and right now Bruce was coming towards them.

Max stumbled out of the cage and watched him as he seemed to stop and tried to find something in a box. Maybe a weapon, Max assumed but he didn't really care. He heard the basement door open as he grasped the cage bar and gathered his strength. Today he killed Bruce. He was determined and it fuelled his lifelong rage and gave him strength. I was unloved because of you, I was hurt because of you, I was abused and neglected and starved and I was parentless because of you and you will pay, he screamed in his mind. Forgetting his wounds and everything else, he growled and the man's head shot up.

Reese went downstairs as soon as he could. The mutts had friends and they had been ambushed. The fight spread all over the house and had soon spilled into the basement as well. Shouts, screams and bangs rang through the small and decrepit home. Reese followed Antonio, Nick and Karl downstairs, seeing the cage at the end of the dim and smelly concrete room. Reese immediately went towards the cage and the figure he saw there. A girl, a very pale and sick looking girl was there. Kim, Reese thought and felt the instant connection he had with her.

Reese was about to step into the cage when he heard a small growl, Max's growl. The older boy turned and saw Max was behind Bruce. He was holding a gun and had obviously taken the other man down by shooting him. Reese's eyes glanced at a box filled with guns and he understood where Max got the weapon. The young boy stepped up behind him and produced a knife, ripping his head back. Bruce looked dazed and Reese wondered if Max bashed him in the head, but he didn't have time to contemplate this before the younger werewolf ripped the man back by the hair and slit his throat using the big butcher knife he had at his side. He smiled as he pushed the man forward with his foot and licked the blood from his arm. Reese could see he had gone a bit crazy with the blood, the situation and the wolf. Behind him Antonio rushed forward and grabbed Max, making him drop the knife as he lifted him in the air. Reese wasn't even sure how Max had so much energy. The boy was bleeding from multiple places and looked pale and almost dead. Max screamed and fought the older man, maybe not understanding or knowing.

Reese then turned back to look into the cage, feeling the automatic pull of the girl. He was drawn to her and to helping her. He knew what Max had just done should have fazed him at least a bit, but as Kim looked at him with beautiful brown eyes flecked with gold his heart stopped and he felt an instant connection. Protect her and kill anyone who hurts her, his wolf growled. Reese didn't understand this but he surged forward anyway, needing to help her at all costs.


	29. Ch 29 Bonded Possession

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank SheWolf13 for her excellent editing skills and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**.

Ch 29 Bonded Possession

The wolf controlled him and the wolf was not letting go if he could help it. Max was now just a vessel for a wolf who didn't know how to use a human body for anything more than killing. Antonio grabbed Max from behind and the boy roared a clearly fully fledged wolf roar. Antonio's wolf growled back and tried to control the boy/wolf, but he was having none of it. The blood was too much and the atmosphere was charged with anger and testosterone. Killing would send any werewolf into a frenzy if they weren't well trained and Max was so young he hadn't technically changed yet. Quickly Tonio took a step back and dropped to the ground, keeping the struggling wolf tight in his grip. "Stop," Antonio growled and let his wolf come to the forefront of his mind and thoughts to push the younger wolf back and away. Without eye contact it wasn't as effective though, so he flipped the boy around and pinned him down, looking down on the angry and crazy eyes of the boy. "Stop," Tonio commanded again. Max stopped struggling then and looked into the man's eyes with a snarl.

The man waited and kept the boy's eye contact, not backing away until he saw the wolf leave the boy's eyes. Now blue/green sea coloured eyes gazed up into his with terror and confusion. "You're ok, I'm here," the man assured. Max swallowed and took a breath, still unsure and still confused. Antonio bent down and pulled Max to him, hugging him fiercely. "I'm going to keep you safe from now on," the man assured. For a moment he seemed to give into the older werewolf's comfort before he started to remember.

"Let me go," he suddenly cried, panicked. Antonio ignored the boy and kept him in his grasp until he started to struggle again hard against the man and he started to hurt himself as well, banging his injured arm. "Let go," he demanded, still panicked. Antonio sighed and sat up still pinning him slightly but giving him more or less freedom. "Kim...KIM," he yelled now. Tonio leaned down to assure him that Kim was fine, but he struggled from the man's hold and stood up shakily almost falling again. Tonio stood slowly as well trying not to startle him but a noisy boom from upstairs made him jump and look surprised at the ceiling.

"Everything's ok," he assured, reaching out a hand, but Max looked back quickly and backed away before heading, or stumbling ungracefully, towards the cage. Kim was unconscious and Reese was beside her holding her arm gently but not daring to do anything just in case. He waited for instructions instead, keeping her safe but not doing anything that would harm her. Tonio watched as the pale and bleeding boy who looked to be on his last legs finally got to the bars of the cage and growled.

Reese looked up at Max with surprise before he narrowed his eyes and growled back, tightening his hold on Kim as a show of dominance. Max growled again and Reese was about to play the next step in the dominance game when Antonio growled behind them both, shutting them up.

"Reese, don't engage him and back away from Kim, now," Tonio ordered. Reese looked uncertainly at Kim, feeling as if he needed to stay with her and protect her, but his leader was telling him not to. Slowly, with a warning look from the older werewolf, Reese let Kim go and stood, backing up a few steps. "Max can't control himself right now so we're going to give him what he wants until we get him home," the man explained. Reese nodded understanding now. The boy didn't even seem to realize anyone was talking. His eyes were on Kim only and slowly he went forward. His face fell from a grimace to a calm expression as he got to her and fell to his knees beside her, taking his hand.

"Kim, I'm back, are you alright?" Max whispered now, but the young girl didn't respond. With her body forced into unconsciousness her skinned squirmed and she jerked every once in a while with fighting the change but never fully woke up. Max watched her for a moment before lying beside her, putting his good arm around her.

"He's bonded with her?" Reese asked and Tonio nodded now, sighing. Wolf bonds were complicated. There were mate bonds where one wolf bonded to another for life and would always protect and be with the wolf fighting more viciously for them than anyone else. Pack bonds were on a different level but had the same loyalty and need to protect. Max in no way loved Kim like a mate, but he considered her a pack member and in their own mini pack he was her Alpha and would protect her. They would need to convince Max that they were part of the larger pack and he and Kim were both under Elena's jurisdiction. Until then they would let him keep thinking the way he had been. It would easier that way.

"Max? Kim?" both pack wolves heard behind them and turned. Elena stood at the bottom of the stairs and behind her, coming down, was Clay covered in a nice amount of blood and Nick wiping his sweaty forehead. "Is he...? Are they ok?" Elena asked, coming up beside Antonio. The man started to nod and then stopped, telling her what was going on. She sighed but said he had made the right decision and she would deal with it later. At this Max looked up and growled lowly. Nick and Clay both stopped in their tracks and waited as Max's growl increased in tempo.

"Everyone back up," Elena instructed. The men did as she said and Max stopped looking at the men and fixed his eyes on Elena but he didn't growl. As a woman she was not a threat. Slowly she walked in, but he only eyed her, not even trying to be dominant over her. Elena crouched down, and watching him, she checked her pulse. "You kept her alive, I'm so proud of you," she said softly. Max looked from her to Kim and back again.

"Mine," he announced. Reese stiffened at this and took a step forward, but Nick stopped him. Reese swallowed his growl and settled with clenching his fists. He had spoken to them all and he knew Max would feel as Kim was his possession and his to protect. He also knew Max was not in his right mind with everything he had gone through so he was forgiving his brother. They would set him straight and help him out. It might be a hard road, but Reese refused to back down now. Kim was meant for him. His suddenly realization of this shocked him and he had to take a moment to leave the current situation and think about what this meant. Did that mean she was his? No, he thought, knowing he would never want to possess someone. It had to mean they were mates. With a grin now that he suppressed and hid by looking at the floor he thought about her for a moment. She was hurt right now and would not trust easily, but he could wait as long as she needed. He knew first and foremost they needed to get her better and redirect this bond Max had made with her. He'd be there for her as a friend at first, though he was definitely interested in more. He shook himself from these thoughts because he knew he should not be thinking this right now. With everything that was going on he wanted to slap himself for being so selfish. With force he turned his attention back to the situation. He had to help his brother and Kim and he needed to do what his Alpha said.

Elena watched Max and Kim thinking about the best thing to do in this situation. She knew Max would not let them take Kim without him so she tried a different tack. "Everyone, go and help clean up," she instructed and then inched forward. Max, I need your help to get Kim out of here," Elena said. Max lifted his head from its position beside her and looked as if he was thinking for a moment. Finally he nodded, thinking this was a good plan. She figured as long as she could get him to think this was a good idea she could get him to do whatever she wanted. She hated to trick him, but he just wasn't in a good frame of mind and she didn't have time to fight or beg.

Thirty minutes later Max watched the house be consumed by fire. Kim was safely in the SUV and he felt like he had done everything he could for her. As long as she was safe he was ok with moving her and with some people being around her. He kept an eye on all the guys feeling they were a threat, and even though he trusted them he still felt as if they might hurt her or do something to her. Elena was alright because she was not a threat, but his brothers? The man he considered to be his father? He just wasn't sure. He wanted to trust them, but Kim was like a bitch in heat to them. What if they couldn't control themselves? He didn't want to take the chance just in case. He was her protector and he needed to protect her no matter what.

When Addison saw Max he burst into a big grin. He'd been waiting and worrying for

so long. The younger boy looked wrung out, tired and very pale. He looked sickly and the shifter was instantly angry that they had treated him like this. He had been able to help them take out the mutts, there were only about five extra they hadn't know about and most of them were dead, and helped clean up. All the while he felt like Max was near and he couldn't be with him. Now, finally, he could. As Addison surged forward, Cooper tried to grab his shoulder, but the young man evaded him. The half demon could already see Max was not in the mood or in the right mind frame to speak to the shifter or even want to be around him. Cooper imagined the scene and seconds later it unfolded.

Addison ran to Max with a smile and no one stopped him, even though everyone knew how it would turn out. Max looked at the taller boy and growled immediately. "Go away," he growled. Quickly Elena, who was the only one who could really get close to Max, pulled the shifter back and told him to leave, Elena wanted to protect him and her pack but to Addison it sounded like a second rejection in seconds. Addison's heart dropped as he watched Max look at him once more before getting into the SUV. The shifter could only stand there as they started to leave. The smoke would be seen soon and they didn't want to be here when the humans found it.

Dias walked forward and grabbed Addison's upper arm, wanting to say something, but he didn't, Cooper shook his head at the man dissuading him. They were obviously stressed and they needed to leave. No one meant for anyone to be hurt and the important thing right now was the kids. Addison didn't protest as the vampire dragged him towards their car. Cooper opened the back door and the shifter got in still looking shocked and angry. His heart hurt. Plain and simple. He was heartbroken. Rejection. Addison knew what it felt like but not from Max. Max was special. Max was his mate. Wasn't he? Addison wasn't sure any more. Dias and Cooper both got in and Dias started the car, backing out, and Cooper turned, looking back at the boy. "Addison," he began, but the boy shook his head and glared out the window. The man turned and gave up. He wouldn't be able to get through to him now and he knew he was hurt. He would try again later. He knew Max didn't hate Addison but right now he couldn't process these feelings.

Elena had Kim laid down in the backseat of the SUV and Max wouldn't sit anywhere else but on the floor beside the seat so he could be close to her. She instructed the men to stay upfront and she stayed in the middle seat. To make things easier they rented another vehicle so the rest of the pack members could get home without being constantly growled at. As Antonio drove he listened to Elena speaking to Max softly. He tightened his grip on the wheel wishing it was him comforting Max and making sure he was ok. Would Max actually come around to them and integrate back into the pack? Or would he always be like this? Kim would not be with them long if Max didn't back off eventually, but the man was confident that Elena could make Kim and Max better and that everything would go back to normal. He was not looking forward to the fight, but the end results would be worth it.

The drive back took a full day but Max would not move from where he was. Elena and the rest knew that he must have to use the washroom or want to get up and stretch, but he didn't move. He kept a hand on her arm and watched her closely, though she didn't awake. He accepted food but ate hardly any of it since he was so focused on her. He didn't even seem to really see the world moving around him as he was so focused on his task. If Max really were an Alpha he would make a good one they figured with the loyalty he was showing the one member of his mini pack.

"Why do we have to leave?" Logan half asked and half whined, fingering the straps on his backpack. Kate nodded as she pulled on her purple Converse shoe and looked up at Jeremy who was helping Ben into his coat. All three kids were dressed and ready to go to Hope and Karl's house. The pack would be back later that day, but they didn't want the twins around right then. With Max being unpredictable and a newly changed wolf they were not taking any chances.

"Because Karl asked if you and Ben could come for a visit and Nita is looking forward to having you over," Jeremy explained. Hope nodded to this as she stepped into the foyer holding Nita on her hip dressed in a baby blue Cinderella jacket with matching shoes. Ben stood looking at them all uncertain but stayed silent. His fathers were picking him up later that day so he wouldn't be staying long. He was beyond excited to see them and get back to his house and his room and to see his family and his own toys. He wanted to be the only child again and soon he would be.

"It's true; we haven't had everyone over in quite a while so we've been looking forward to it," Hope said when Logan and Kate both gave Jeremy a 'yeah right' look. Logan sighed and shook his head, not willing to fight them. Kate on the other hand was about ready to pull out her Draco Malfoy impression when Karl opened the door. Hope immediately lit up as did Nita. The man smiled and walked forward, ignoring everyone else and taking his daughter from his wife's hands to spin her around. Nita laughed and hugged her father and Karl quickly pulled Hope towards him, whispering in her ear. The woman smiled and blushed a little and Jeremy let them have their reunion before he spoke to them.

"I'm glad you're back, Karl, but the kids are eager to go," Jeremy prompted. Karl turned and nodded to the former Alpha then looking at the twins and Ben, the other supernatural's son, he told them to go and get into the car. Logan and Ben obeyed immediately and started to leave. Logan, seeing Kate was in a mood, took his sister's hand and started to walk, but she stayed put and he lost his hold on her within seconds.

"Katherine Natayla, I would suggest you go and get into the vehicle or when your parents visit tomorrow you won't be seeing them," Jeremy said calmly. Kate made a face and crossed her arms with Logan hissing for her to listen. Finally she heaved a dramatic sigh and turned, leaving the foyer. The adults watched her go and when she was finally out of hearing Hope chuckled. They all knew she would grow up to be a spitfire and one tough werewolf, if she was a wolf that was.

"Max seems harmless, just more or less out of it and focused, and Kimberly is not awake yet and I doubt she will be a problem. I am sure the kids will be coming home within a few days," Karl said, bouncing Nita on his hip. She giggled and grabbed his shirt, laying her head on his shoulder. Karl again was reminded of how much he loved her and his new life with them. He'd do anything for them and for the pack now so his family could be protected. All he wanted was to take them away but he would stay to do his duty for the pack. Then he'd be taking his family to the moon if he could.

Cooper and Dias drove up the house address they had written down in Cooper's IPhone. The house wasn't far from the Sorrentino's, but it wasn't as big. It fit perfectly into a wealthy neighbourhood gated community a few steps up from Dias and Cooper's current home and neighbourhood. Cooper glanced into the back seat to see Addison was playing a game on his phone and wasn't in any mood to visit people. Neither man wanted to fight with him either so they got out not saying a word and walked up the cobbled driveway and steps. Both of them wondered if they got the right place but seconds later their son burst from the house with a shout and slammed into them with a huge hug.

Hope appeared behind him in the doorway with his coat, bag and one shoe. He had one on already. The twins also made an appearance and Nita zoomed out between Hope's legs. "Sorry, I tried to get him dressed," she smiled. Dias waved her off and swung the boy onto his hip. Cooper walked forward and thanked her, declining the invitation to stay a while but taking his son's things. They all wanted to be home badly. Hope understood and wrangled the children, including a quick little Nita, back inside.

"Ready to go home, buddy?" Copped asked. Ben nodded, hanging on tightly to Dias' neck, and if he had a need to breath, it may have been a problem. As it was he never wanted to let the little boy go. He constantly thought this as the child kept growing bigger and bigger. He wished he could just turn him and keep him little forever but that would do more harm than good. The offer would be open to him when he was grown but not now. Somehow, neither man was sure exactly how, they got Ben in the back seat, drove home and got both boys fed and one of them in bed. Cooper fleetingly wondered how it was going with Max at that point. He knew they would call him if they needed him but he still worried about the boy and he knew he would until he was better. He also wondered if Kim would be needing him as well. If she did he would there, but he sensed with her it would be more a matter of dealing with her change and being a werewolf. He had no experience with that, but if they needed him he would try.

Max followed Elena out of the SUV and stretched watching the woman closely. She had lifted Kim into her arms and was carrying her ahead of him. Quickly he followed and eyed all the men around him. Ahead of them Jeremy opened the door and stepped aside before Max could growl knowing exactly what was going on. On the way home Elena had called him and advised him this would be best and he agreed. They could tell Max was exhausted, but he refused to sleep while Kim was unconscious. They would try and sneak him some drugs later, and if worse came to worse his body would make him sleep eventually.

Max looked at Jeremy who watched him cooley and listened to the men behind him speaking lowly and bringing in the bags. As Elena crossed the threshold with Kim and Max came in close behind, Noah appeared with a big grin. Max's eyes immediately fell on him and assessed him. Noah froze and obeyed Jeremy's outstretched hand looking at Max. They had told Noah he was different, but it was hard to understand unless you saw the difference. "Max?" he asked lowly and with concern, taking a step forward. Immediately Max growled and got between Elena and Noah, and the Alpha sighed exasperated with this already and took a step back before heading to the stairs. When she was half way up Max took a step forward and looked up at the older and much taller boy, giving him a warning look, before he turned and followed Elena.

"Big for his britches, isn't he?" Noah snorted, following Max with his eyes as he climbed the stairs. Nick and Reese, who had been standing in the doorway, now walked forward and Reese immediately gave his little brother a hug. Noah grinned as Nick swooped in and hugged him as soon as Reese let go, telling the young werewolf he had missed him. Nick had never minded being mostly on his own before the boys. He had gone to work, sometimes, and had dates, all the time. Sometimes his father was home, but most of the time he was alone. When the boys came along they filled a gaping void of loneliness he hadn't even realized was there before them. Now he hated being away from them for long and got the feeling it may be like having children. He knew the boys were as close as he would ever get to having children though, and he was ok with that.

"What's wrong with Max?" Noah asked now as he pulled away from them and looked at both of the other werewolves. "Jeremy kind of explained, but I'm still not sure I understand," he said, looking from Nick to Reese and back again. Noah was still a few inches shorter than both of them, but he was gaining height on them quickly. Nick sighed and took the younger werewolf's shoulder, guiding him into the living room. It was honestly hard to explain what was wrong with Max, they weren't even really sure. The wolf was mixing with the human and sending a million mixed signals in a kid who was already plenty mixed up. They'd deal with it experimentally, he figured, like they seemed to deal with everything that came their way to do with him.

Max continued to follow his Alpha to one of the guest rooms and then into the bathroom. Gently she set Kim down and Max crouched beside her looking from one to the other. Elena ignored him for a moment and reached over to start a warm bath. "She's not awake," Max said, confused. Elena nodded and shrugged off her coat now, feeling a little overheated. Both the kids smelled awful from their ordeal and needed to be looked over for injuries as well. Plus, she might be the Alpha but she was still partly responsible for washing the sheets around here and there was no way she was letting them climb into a clean bed like this. Alpha she may be, but Jeremy would kill her.

"Nope, but she needs to be cleaned and so do you," she enforced and looked at the boy. Max looked uncertain for a moment but looked away from her quickly. Elena sighed in relief. Step one was getting him to listen to one of them and she was glad it was her. "Help me undress her," she said now. Max nodded and bit his lip. He didn't consider Kim a sexual being. She was a fellow wolf, and while she had very different parts than him he wasn't interested in any of those parts at all. Elena quickly unbuttoned her jeans and pushed the dirty and bloody material down her legs while Max worked at her dirty and torn shirt with his good arm. Eventually he ended up ripping the material in his hand easily. Once he was done he looked down at her chest and her purple ruffled bra. He'd never seen a girl's chest before and while he knew Kim didn't have the biggest breasts she still had them. Again, he wasn't interested in them but more or less curious. "Max," Elena hissed. Max blushed and looked away before scrambling to the cabinet under the sink to get soap and shampoo.

"I don't even like girls," Max protested as he turned back to them. Now he noticed Kim was completely naked and Elena was setting her in the tub. In seconds she took the washcloth and soap and began carefully washing away more than a week of grime and abuse on the poor girl. She looked back once at him to smile at his little comment before going back to the task at hand. Max watched sitting beside the tub as she expertly bathed Kim having plenty of practice, Max figured, being a mom and all. Elena finished quickly and got Max to help her, as well as he could, to get Kim out and dried. At that point in time someone knocked on the door and Max turned with a scowl to the newcomer. Jaime stood in the doorway holding some clothes that smelled new to Max. Jaime smiled at the boy and Max nodded before turning back to Elena.

"Why don't you have a shower, Max? Your clothes are in the bathroom," Elena said as Jaime came forward to help with Kim. Max looked uncertain now and worried over at the girl he swore to protect. "I'll stay with her, hun, she's safe," the Alpha promised. The young werewolf worriedly nibbled his bottom lip for a moment before nodding. He'd take a split second shower and she would be ok, he hoped. Hope and Elena worked together to get Kim out of the bathroom, but Elena turned to him for a moment before fully exiting. "Do you need help, maybe Antonio?" she asked, but Max shook his head viciously against the idea. The female werewolf shrugged and they left, closing the door after them. Max reopened it slightly before he undressed and stepped into the previously drained tub. He turned on the shower and hugged his bad arm against himself doing the best job he could with his good arm.

Elena quickly opened the door to the bedroom and let Jeremy in. Knowing he didn't have a lot time, he quickly went to the bed and started to check Kim over. She didn't seem to be acting normally for a newly changed wolf. She was much to calm for his liking but that could be the Cure as well. They weren't sure but they could smell the drug on her and Max so they assumed she had been given some too. She should be screaming and fighting them and her skin should be looking like it was squirming. Maybe it would come in time or maybe this was a different case. He wasn't sure. He did know that Kim's injuries were mostly just bruises and the knife wounds were not deep. She did have a long cut on her forearm that would leave a nasty scar, but for the most part she was fine. If you counted changing well as good, he personally did. Jeremy quickly bandaged the knife wounds applying antiseptic as he went and giving her some drugs to keep her under just in case. None of the wounds seemed infected which was a miracle. When they heard the shower turn off and Max moving around, cursing, Jeremy stood. He needed to look Max over, but they might need to wait until he was unconscious to do so. He wouldn't let any male near Kim without growling and he refused to leave her. As usual he was not making the situation easy.

Jeremy slipped out of the room just as Max re-entered it dressed in pyjama bottoms that were now too big for him and holding his t-shirt. Immediately Elena stood and walked to him, taking the draw strings and doing them up before taking the bandage he had tucked under his arm and binding his arm to his chest. She didn't even bother asking if someone could look at it. He wouldn't let them yet. She was able to apply another bandage and some antiseptic to his forearm where he had the same wound as Kim, but he waved her off when she mentioned the rest of his knife wounds. Last she took his t-shirt and helped him into it. He had forgone wearing a bandage on his arm but he didn't want anyone to fix it either. When she was done Max pulled away from her motherly grip and walked past Jaime without acknowledging her and crawled into bed beside the sleeping Kim. She had only stirred once since they dressed her and laid her down. Max lay beside her and watched her closely obsessed with keeping her safe it seemed. Elena knew there was nothing to be done about it at that moment, so she left it alone and waved to Jaime to leave the room with her.

As she exited the room talking lowly to Jaime, she saw Reese coming down the hallway with the air mattress, not yet blown up, and some sheet and pillows. Things were about to get interesting really quickly, the Alpha figured when she saw the look in the young werewolf's eyes. Nick followed behind him with an apologetic look at Elena and a shrug. She waved him off and sighed, not paying attention to the Aussie werewolf who seemed to think he had a claim on the poor girl as well. "Nick, will you take Noah and go pick up the dogs? They might help Max, and also buy some more clothes for Kim and Max too, he shrunk, these are Kim's sizes," she said and passed a piece of paper to him. Nick nodded and looked at Reese again before he turned and went to find Noah. She knew she didn't have long to deal with Reese before Antonio would be up here when Jeremy's distractions didn't work.

Noah followed Nick into the kennel to pick up Brick and Aiden. Jeremy had put the dogs there when the pack left to find Max. They didn't want to have to deal with the dogs if they needed to leave quickly and none of them, besides the kids, were interested in taking care of them once Max was gone. The werewolf boy had a strange attachment to animals most werewolves hated, but if they made him happy then they could stay. Anything that made an unpredictable boy happy was good in their books. "Here to pick up for Jeremy Danvers, two husky puppies," Nick said with his playboy smile at the young and cute girl behind the desk. She blushed and nodded, finding the paper work, and Noah rolled his eyes behind him.

Once the dogs were found, after a small panic when they seemed to have disappeared and Noah groaned and told them that if they lost his brother's dogs they would have to deal with Max himself. Nick whacked him in the back of the head for that and helped look, finding them in the supply room tearing up medical supplies. The older werewolf used his playboy grin again and discreetly handed them a check before they scooped up the puppies and left. Both dogs seemed to be ecstatic to see them and kept yipping and barking in the back seat. Noah brought up his worry now on the drive home. Nick had known he was worrying but left him alone. With Noah you had to wait until he came to you with his problems or you would get nowhere. Unlike Max, if you didn't confront him and demand he talk, you would never learn anything.

"What if Max falls in love with her or something? I mean, maybe he really isn't gay and this is his way of changing or something?" Noah said. Nick had to physically stop himself from snorting and looked away from Noah for a moment. It wasn't that Max was flamboyantly gay, that was Addison, but he was clearly as gay as his love interest. Max was obviously gay in a different way than the shifter, but Noah definitely didn't need to worry about this. Nick could already tell the younger boy saw how Reese felt about Kim, or how Reese thought he felt, so he was clearly worried to the 9th degree about Reese and the whole situation he couldn't change, as always.

"Noah, Max is gay, end of story, he will always be gay. Trust me when I say this. There is not a straight bone in that kid's body," Nick said. Noah looked over at him with wide eyes while reaching back a hand to pet the hyperactive dogs. "He's acting as her Alpha," he explained and tried to get Noah to see that though the situation was worrying, he was not worrying about the right thing. Right now he should be worried about Reese blowing a fuse over the situation and Max not letting go of the idea that he had to protect this girl. Well, technically, he should not be worrying about anything but he would, so Nick figured he may as worry about the right things.

It had been a few days and the shifter hadn't heard from any of the werewolves. Addison cursed as he dropped the pot of spaghetti all over the floor. With a growl worthy of a wolf he kicked the pot and cursed again, jumping around on one foot while he held the other. Cooper watched from the doorway with a sigh and walked forward, immediately grabbing the roll of paper towel from the counter to help clean up with.

"My parents are getting divorced," Addison suddenly said half way through cleaning. Cooper wasn't surprised honestly. He knew the boy had been very upset when Max rejected him and had been having a hard time over the last few days. He hadn't been himself for a while and now this next burden would be even harder. "My dad wants me to go with him to California. He's bringing half the kids, mom gets the other half," he shrugged. Cooper bristled at the fact that these children were being broken up and passed around like chess pieces "I'm considering going," he said now slowly and looked up at the man.

"No," Cooper said, throwing some pasta in the garbage. Addison looked shocked and then angry the next moment. The shifter knew he was old enough to make his own decisions and right now he wasn't sure Max would be coming around to the idea of them. Maybe it had only been a few days, but any bond he felt between them was broken. He was simply too hurt.

"You can't...," he said, but Cooper held up a hand. The shifter bristled at this and scowled but didn't speak. He respected Cooper and the household he now lived in so he obeyed.

"I can and I will, Addison. If you try and go, I'll have to get a custody order. Please don't make me do that. You can't go back there. You know we are already working on removing your siblings and if you go back our case falls apart. I know the only reason you are going is get away from Max," he said and the shifter winced but said nothing, "But this is your life and I won't let you throw it over a broken heart. You need to be with us because you have an important future and with them you can't fulfil it," he told the boy who looked surprised. "I care about you like a son, please think about what's best for you because I am not letting you go," he informed.

Addison watched him for a moment before he unexpectedly came forward and hugged the man. Cooper smiled and hugged the boy back, looking up as Dias came into the kitchen with a smile of his own. "Ok, I'll try, Cooper, but...I'm not sure," he said and the half demon nodded understanding this.

"I'll help you, we both will," he promised as Dias came up and set a hand on both of their shoulders. Addison nodded and decided then and there to forget about the werewolf boy. It was his loss if Max didn't want him anymore and it simply hurt too much to keep thinking about it. Maybe someday when Max wasn't a kid anymore but not anytime soon, he figured. Now he focused on himself. He sincerely hoped Kim would be ok though, she didn't deserve to be thrown into any of this. Maybe he'd call Noah soon and see how she was doing. It could be a good excuse to find out about Max too. For this thought Addison growled at himself and shook his head. It was selfish to use her as an excuse but he still wanted to.


	30. Ch 30 Wind Down Werewolf

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank SheWolf13 for her excellent editing skills and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**.

***I want to take a moment to thank everyone who stuck by me with Max and this story. I know some changes happened and I appreciate the support. That being said I need to know if I should keep going with Max and the gang. By reviewing or messaging me I can understand if this is a worth wild pursuit or I should focus on other things. Even a few fans would make this worth wild I think. =)**

Ch 30 Wind Down Werewolf

Max crossed one arm over his chest watching Reese who was stretched out on the air mattress on the floor thumbing through a book. He hated this and he wanted Reese out, but Elena said he could stay. Max growled again and Reese looked up with a cocked eyebrow and then rolled his eyes. "It's not going to work, Max, you don't scare me and I'm not intimidated by you. Remember I'm older and stronger than you," he said. Max scoffed at this and laid a hand on Kim's stomach and then looked at Reese, antagonizing. The older werewolf rolled his eyes again and ignored the boy. Max was being a brat, but Reese also had to remind himself that his wolf was largely controlling the boy's actions. It was still annoying Reese, though, but there was nothing he could do but not back down from the boy and help him realize who was really in charge.

"She's mine to take care of, I found her," Max said. Reese sighed and closed his book, sitting up now and setting his books aside. If Max wanted a fight he'd give it to him. He wasn't interested in hurting his brother or causing trouble, but he was so totally in the wrong and he was encroaching on what Reese thought was his territory, or what his wolf thought was his territory anyway. He knew the girl, Kim, he had to get used to saying her name, was not his possession in any way, but his wolf was strangely possessive of her. He wasn't exactly sure what these feelings were. He hadn't felt anything remotely like this since Daniella which sent a sharp ache of pain through his heart. He pushed it aside and the familiar thoughts of anger and betrayal from his body and focused on the moment. He tried not to dwell on the past and on his dead parents. He missed them so much and he still felt like it was his fault so he didn't want to think about it.

"First, you didn't find her, you came upon her as a victim just like you were, a victim, and secondly, you are not the Alpha here, Elena is the Alpha, you don't have to take care of anyone. We should be taking care of you, Max, you're just a kid," Reese said gently, looking from his brother's face to Kim's and back again. Max removed his hand from Kim's stomach and clenched his good fist. Reese wished he would let Jeremy fix his arm before it healed wrong and had to be re-broken, but he was as stubborn as shit and wouldn't let any male touch him. Reese's thought casually wondered to the other day when he was first determined to sleep in the same room as Max and Kim and to watch out for them both. First, there were not enough rooms in the house to accommodate everyone and someone would have to stay with them anyway. He figured it should be him since he felt like he couldn't be away from Kim right then. He wasn't sure why he had to be with her but he did. He felt compelled.

"I don't care what you say," Max said lowly with a glare. Reese met his eyes, not looking away, and considered it a small victory when the boy looked away first. They had enough fighting to last them a life time already he figured and thought back to the other day when he first wanted to sleep in her. Max and Kim had only been home a few hours and the Australian werewolf knew he was in for a fight when Elena exited their room, looking a bit wet and grim. Reese was vaguely aware of her speaking to Nick about the puppies and of Jaime slipping past him with a small smile to join Jeremy in his room down the hall.

"Reese...," she began but stopped when he looked desperately at her. It seemed to her that the emotions in this house were raging twice as badly as before, but she supposed it was all the stress and tension from everything as well. She also realized a young wolf who suddenly found someone who had mate potential would make Reese very possessive and somewhat confrontational.

"Elena, I need...I want to be in there with them. Just listen," he begged and Elena sighed but gestured for him to go ahead, "You need someone to watch both of them and it can't be you. You have responsibilities. It can't be any of the women here because none of them are werewolves, or if they are, they are too young. I can make sure both of them are safe and help convince Max of his place. I won't back down from him but I won't antagonize him," he explained. Elena watched as he spoke and then considered his words. He had a point. It couldn't be any of the women, and Kate was too young, and while Reese couldn't do this all the time, she could switch out Antonio, Reese and Nick maybe. It wasn't the best plan but it was the only one she had that might work for now.

"Fine, Reese, but be careful, he's not going to make it easy for you. Sometime soon we'll need to make him sleep," she said and Reese whole heartedly agreed. "Then...Tonio might take him home and separate them," she said. Reese nodded to this as well. He felt this was a very good course of action. Max would be really upset, but no one would be able to get through to Kim if he was always in the way. Reese figured that this would only be a step they took if they couldn't really get through to him, but he kind of hoped it would happen soon. As long as he got to stay here that was. Elena patted the young werewolf on the shoulder and proceeded to leave, letting him handle Max. She knew the boy could not hurt Reese and Kim wasn't even awake yet so he could handle it. "Oh, and Reese," she said just as he was about to go on, "Try and get to talk a bit, we need to know what happened and I'm not sure if Kim will trust us enough to say anything," she said. The young man nodded again to this, feeling immensely important.

Reese walked into the bedroom carrying the air mattress and other things and he heard Max growl instantly. He ignored the boy and set the stuff down before turning to him. "I'm staying in here; you need someone to watch over her, besides you, so get over it," Reese said forcefully. Max glared at him from his position lying beside her and continued to glare. To the kid's credit he could keep an older and more dominants werewolf's gaze for a lot longer than normal. Reese figured it was having to live with Dustin and Bruce that gave him so much practice. Finally Max looked away and quit growling, but he kept watching the other werewolf as he set up the air mattress and finally took a seat and crossed his legs.

Reese sat there in silence for a moment watching Kim's face. She alternated between sleeping peacefully and looking as if she were having nightmares. When she was in this mood, Max rubbed her arm and whispered to her softly until she settled down. Reese was amazed at the tender care he gave the girl and wondered what exactly happened to make him so protective of her. "What happened?" he asked now lowly, watching the boy. Max stiffened and looked away from Kim.

"I don't remember," he murmured. Reese nodded to this, assuming he would say something similar to what he had when he first came here. "Where are my smokes?" he asked now and sat up, getting off the bed. Reese didn't answer, but Max found them in the bedside table. He watched as the boy fumbled in the drawer and found a lighter and then walked to the window and pushed it open with one hand. Cold air flowed in and Max looked worriedly at Kim. Seeming to think for a moment, he settled on leaving his smokes and the lighter on the windowsill and he walked back to Kim, grabbing another blanket. He threw this over her making sure she was comfortable before he went back to his addiction.

Max lit up with a shaky hand and took a grateful lung full of smoke. He been headachy and feeling sickly over the last few days without them. Instantly he felt a lot calmer and like he could think. His headache let up and he didn't feel as shaky. Quickly he glanced back at Reese who was watching Kim but hadn't moved before his attention went back to the front yard. He could smell the fall air and he felt safe, but at the same time he didn't feel safe at all. He was worried about Kim and what they would do to her. He knew inside, the human knew, they wouldn't hurt her, but the wolf would not let this thought take over. Every time he grasped it the thought floated away and the wolf took over again, thinking she wasn't safe and didn't belong here.

As he tried to sort out his mind, he saw Nick's Mercedes pull into the driveway. Max smoked and watched as his brother parked and Noah jumped from the front passenger seat. Nick got out as well and opened the back door, grabbing some bags. Immediately Max heard two yipping dogs and his heart skipped a beat of happiness, his puppies, he'd been missing them so much, but he had made himself forget them as soon as he had left. He wasn't sure the pack would keep them around and he wasn't sure he would be able to see them again. Now Noah picked them up from the seat and let them down on the ground where they both promptly ran around his legs in circles and then went to sniff the grass and take a leak. Max grinned for the first time in what felt like forever and put out his smoke, turning to go and see them. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Reese was now sitting on the bed with Kim. Forget the dogs. He had a responsibility to Kim.

Noah called the dogs and patted his thigh. When they raced up to him barking and jumping excitedly, he picked them up and quickly checked them over. He wanted to make sure his brother's dogs were taken care of. Max would be heartbroken if anything was wrong with them, but they seemed full of energy and were even a bit heavier than when they had left. "They ok?" Nick called, coming up behind him. Noah nodded and waited for his mentor to open the door for him. Once they were safely inside he set the puppies down who immediately started to run around and sniff things. Once they got a hold of Max's scent they both took off upstairs with a yip and with Brick following Aiden who was always the leader.

"That's a surprise," Nick said, rolling his eyes. Noah laughed and took the bags from Nick, intending on going upstairs and seeing his brothers when he heard a growl, a shout and Antonio roar for Reese to get out. Nick and Noah looked at one another as the dogs started barking and then took of upstairs just behind Elena who had just then appeared. It didn't seem to be going well and Noah wasn't surprised.

Addison sighed and clutched the metal ring, holding the swing he was up on. Ben ran circles around him, swinging, then sliding and then getting on his bike for a few minutes before dropping that and going back to the swing. The shifter was watching him as Cooper and Dias talked and made Thanksgiving dinner. They had all just gotten home in time for this tradition. For Addison Thanksgiving usually meant getting a turkey and a few other items and trying to cook a somewhat ok meal for his siblings. It usually ended up burned and they usually ended up going hungry. Now, according to Cooper, they would sit down with the few family members that lived around here and eat a home cooked meal followed by family activities. While he was grateful for all this family time and getting to have normal activities, he really missed Max still. He tried to forget about him, but he had a constant ache in his heart.

"Addison, catch," Ben called. The shifter looked up just in time to see a football flying at his head. Thanks to his animal quick reflexes he caught it quickly and threw it back, but Ben had moved onto other activities. The shifter figured the kid had ADD or something, but he was thankful for this. He really didn't feel like playing or doing anything. He wanted to be in his room under the covers so he could sink into melancholy, but no one would let him. He had to go on with life and it really sucked. Quickly he stood and strode towards the back door. Ben shouted something, but he ignored the boy and walked into the back door taking his shoes off or Dias would kill him.

As he walked into the kitchen, the only way to get through the rest of the house, he saw Cooper taking the turkey from the oven and let himself enjoy the good smells. He almost stopped in his tracks when he spotted Dias in an apron saying 'Daddy by Day and Vampire by Night' and matching over mitts. He was working on an apple pie. Addison shook his head and was about to leave when Cooper turned to him with a grin and the shifter caught a glimpse of the other man's apron "I kissed a Vampire and I liked It." Addison looked from one to the other with a sigh and an eye roll.

"Oh, come on, you know you love it," Cooper said. Addison shook his head and proceeded to leave again when Dias asked him to start setting the table and pointed to a large wooden box. The shifter nodded now, wanting to do anything but, and walked forward, taking the heavy wooden box. He walked into the living room and saw the dining table was now expanded with extra leaves for more guests.

The shifter opened the box now, seeing an expensive utensil set, and began to set the table. Half way through he glanced at the cordless phone sitting on the china hutch. With only a moment of hesitation he walked towards it and picked it up, biting his lip. If he called Max maybe the other boy will be receptive towards him now. Maybe he will have had time to think. As he was thinking about this the phone was taken from him and he turned to see Cooper giving him a look. "No, set the table," he ordered and shoved the phone in his apron pocket before turning to leave. The shifter sighed knowing this was best and began his chores again. Maybe someday Max would call him, but he wasn't so hopeful.

Antonio was beyond frustrated and talking to his best friend was not helping at all. He wanted to take Max home and work with him there, but he wanted to help Kim as well. It seemed like Max was glued to her and neither of them could be helped if he wouldn't leave her. He wasn't against going in, picking him up and just taking him home, but he knew it would do more harm than good and he wouldn't be able to help Kim. Plus, it's not as if Max would make it easy. He felt like he was torn between two children right then and it frustrated him to no end. He felt Jeremy's hand on his shoulder and the man immediately felt bad for taking up the time he knew his best friend wanted to spend with Jaime. He was just about to leave so he could give Jeremy and Jaime some time when he heard Max growl and Reese shout something. Instantly he was up and out of the room crossing the hall to where the boys and Kim were. He heard others behind him and the puppies barking in the distance as well. When he opened the door he saw Max scowling and trying to push Reese off of him. The older boy had a hold of his arm and was grimacing as well with a small growl coming from him. Beyond them Kim lay still which was good. It would have been awful for her to wake up in the middle of a fight like this.

"Reese, let go and take a step back," Antonio roared and saw Max flinch so he toned it down a bit. Now he could smell Nick and Noah directly behind him along with Elena. Reese glanced at him with defiance but immediately backed down and let go, taking a step back. Antonio reached in and grabbed his arm, hauling him out and towards Nick who easily caught the younger wolf before he stumbled. He then walked forward and shut the door, shutting everyone else out. He knew if Elena didn't like it she would come in and either tell him what to do or take over the situation.

Max looked at the man and let out a growl which Tonio matched and Max backed down then taking a step back and going to the bed. The older werewolf watched as he climbed on and curled up to Kim, putting his good protective arm around her and continuing to watch Antonio. The older man sighed and looked at the open window, feeling the breeze and seeing the smokes there. "Don't growl at me, young man, and no smoking inside," he enforced as he walked to the window and shut it, turning to him again. Max said nothing as he watched him, but he could tell Max wasn't completely trusting by the look in his sea green and blue eyes. "None of us are going to hurt you or her, son, please. You're safe here, let me help you both," the man begged. Max immediately shook his head and Antonio wanted to growl and stomp his foot like a kid but he didn't. He was a grown man, well into grandfatherly age, and he knew he could handle this young werewolf and any other.

"We're cooking Thanksgiving dinner right now, Max, will you come down and eat with us if no one comes to bother Kim?" he asked. Max looked at him skeptically and asked about Reese. "No, not even Reese will come up. I'll lock the door, ok?" he asked. Max thought about this and cast a worried glance at Kim before nodding slowly. Antonio grinned then feeling relieved and triumphant. He felt bad about locking Kim inside, but she would probably remain unconscious for quite some time so she shouldn't be scared at least.

Antonio held out his hand and Max eyed it but got off the bed, slowly coming forward. Max took it and the man smiled now, knowing he couldn't make any sudden moves. The man turned and strode to the door where both puppies were scratching and yipping. When they saw Max they barked in excitement and ran around him. He quickly let go of the older werewolf and crouched, letting them jump up and lick his face. He laughed unexpectedly and Antonio grinned at finally seeing the old Max back. The dogs were working wonders and Karl was right. He would never tell the man that, though. It would just go to his head. "How about we go find Jeremy and he can look at your arm?" the man mentioned. Max stiffened but then nodded. Away from Kim he seemed to gain some senses again and started to care about himself. He would really have to be careful about keeping everyone out of the room though, or he would never leave again. Antonio turned and locked the door before looking back at the boy who seemed slightly happier now. It was definitely a start.

Nick took Reese's shoulder and marched him into another room down the hallway. When they were there he jerked away furiously and turned to face Nick with a scowl. Behind them Noah let himself in and shut the door, facing them. Unless Nick said he wanted to speak to one of them alone, either of them was usually there when Nick spoke to them. "You need to back off, bud," Nick said. Reese sighed at this and crossed his arms more tightly and defensively. Noah looked from one to the other. Normally Reese was really easy going and easy to get through to as well but now he was being stubborn. Noah swallowed and watched wondering what would happen.

"I'm trying but she's...," Reese growled and then threw up his hands, frustrated now. Noah went wide eyed. He hadn't ever seen Reese lose control before, and it's not as if he was close now but he was as close as he usually came anyway. "It feels like she is drawing me to her and I can't help being near her and wanting to be around her. Max sticking by her side is driving me nuts and I can't explain why," he said, starting out loud and finishing lowly. Nick nodded and set a hand on his shoulder.

"I saw this kind of thing once before and it almost destroyed my best friend. Don't forget Clay fell in love with a human and bit her without her permission or telling her what he was. Clay was so lost during that time. He couldn't be far from her, though he was banished from the house and the pack, and he couldn't stop thinking about her. When I went to see him, she is all he would talk about. When Elena finally asked Jeremy to let him back, it got better but he still couldn't be far from her and it drove her nuts because she hated him. She left eventually and only came back occasionally. They fought off and on for years before she forgave him. What I'm trying to say is that you can't crowd Kim right now or Max. Give her space and let her wake up. Soon you can meet her and when she's well she can decide if she likes you too," he said. Reese nodded to this, unsurprised by Nick's tale about Elena and Clay. He knew what Nick was saying, but it was if a force in his body was a magnet pulling him to her no matter what he really wanted.

Max walked behind Antonio slowly, letting the puppies follow their master with happiness. He never knew how much he really missed the dogs until he saw them. He had tried to stop thinking about them and tried to give them up when he left, but seeing them again made his heart swell. Antonio stopped when they got to the study and Max looked up when he heard the twins shout Uncle Tonio and run to them. They were both still in coats and had a bit of chill on them from coming inside. They looked happy to be home. Antonio grinned and crouched down, picking them both up to swing around as they laughed. Max smiled at this and watched until the man put the kids down and they grinned over at Max now. "Hi Max," Logan said with a wide smile and Kate followed the greeting. Both kids came over and hugged his legs which Max accepted. He had nothing against younger werewolves or against Logan for being a male. He wasn't old enough to be any kind of a threat.

"Go find your mom, guys," Antonio said and the twins scampered out, being chased by the puppies and laughing. Max assumed Clay must have picked them up since he hadn't been around for a while. "Jeremy, Max is ready for you to look at this arm," Tonio said now. The former Alpha nodded to this and he gestured for Antonio to shut the door. He waved Max forward and the boy walk slowly towards him. Jeremy set a hand on his shoulder and gave a quick squeeze to reassure him he would be ok and then helped him from his shirt. Both older werewolves ignored the multiple cuts and bruises on his body and concentrated on unravelling the bandage from his arm. Max winced as the man made him stretch it out as far as possible and as he probed it. Antonio could see the pain this brought but he ignored it. "It's a spiral fracture and it's practically healed. If I re-break it then you will be able to use it again someday with some therapy. It's like when you broke your arm last time, but this is a bit worse," he explained. Max nodded and told the man to go ahead, feigning bravado.

Antonio watched as Jeremy took Max's shoulder and set him down and then took a piece of wood from the fireplace, a very small one, for Max to bite down on. Tonio had exited the room quickly to ask Elena to take the kids for a quick walk and by the time he came back Jeremy was ready and had Max's arm in his hands. As quickly as he could Jeremy snapped the arm back and a sharp crack could be heard along with Max's scream. Tonio's heart reached out to him as instant tears rolled down his cheeks brought on by the pain. Jeremy apologized and Max nodded and let him rebind the arm but didn't let anyone comfort him. He refused pain pills and instead sat there taking deep breaths and trying to control the pain and throbbing. Max feared the pills would put him out and he would have been right so he didn't take the chance.

Reese came out of the washroom intending to follow Nick and Noah downstairs for supper, but his eyes trailed to the bedroom door she was in. She...Kim, he reminded himself and shook his head to clear his thoughts. Without his permission his body walked forward and he reached for the knob listening. One person was breathing in the room which must mean that Kim was by herself. He suddenly wondered if she would let him call her Kim. He liked her full name equally as well and he figured even if she was called Angus or Helga he would feel this way about her. He turned the door knob and silently cursed when it was locked. Quickly he walked to Kate room and stole a bobby pin to jimmy the lock and within minutes he was in the room, alone with Kim, at last.

He shut the door again and relocked it with a grin. He wasn't sure what he would do now that he was alone with her, he wasn't a psycho or anything wanting to do sick things to her, but he thought maybe laying beside her and holding her hand would do. He just wanted to be close to her and feel the connection he knew they had. His body craved this. Quickly he took Max's place and reached down to entwine his fingers in hers. He was pleased to feel her strong heart beat and know she was thriving. "What happened to you?" he whispered, not expecting an answer but looking forward to hearing her speak eventually all the same. He was sure her voice was perfect and would sound like a strong and beautiful woman. He knew he was insane, but his thoughts were taken up by her and every cell in his body screamed this was right and that he should be by her side. Kim sighed in her sleep and then gasped, and Reese sat up looking down on her worried. He waited a few moments but her rough moment seemed to be never ending. Lightly he rubbed her arm, like he had seen Max do, and she calmed down. He sighed in relief and lied beside her still form with an arm propping his head up so he could watch her. Maybe this was creepy behaviour but he didn't care. He was enjoying his alone time with her and he was looking forward to her waking up, hopefully soon.

Max didn't realize how hungry he was until he had a plate of Thanksgiving food placed in front of him and piled high with food. His broken arm still throbbed but it was a bit better now and he knew he had a high threshold for pain. As he began eating, Reese slipped into the room and took his place. He looked guiltily away from Nick who sighed inwardly. Reese was usually so obedient, but on this issue he was definitely pushing the older man. When he thought about this he knew it wasn't that Reese was disobedient or defiant but that he was going through something he wasn't used to. Nick had been in love, real love, with only other person before and she still made his heart flip and made him smile to even think of her. Nick shook his head and let it go. No harm was done and Max didn't know so it was fine. Plus, Max was very distracted with his arm right then and Nick could see he was trying hard to concentrate.

Finally, after Max ate two plates of food and two of desserts, he got up and left without a word. Brick and Aiden followed him and looped up the stairs after the boy and everyone was silent for a moment. The twins had already fled the table long before any of the werewolves were done eating so they free to speak for a few moments. "Should we separate them?" Antonio asked, looking at Elena. Reese looked up a little hopefully then, but Nick shot him a warning look. Nick wasn't going to let Reese stay here if they took Max home. The whole point of bringing him home, besides separating them, would be to get his life back to normal.

"No, not yet, eventually we may need to if we want to help Kim, especially after she wakes up, but not now. I have a feeling we will want to have Max around when she wakes up. He'll show her she can trust us at the very least. I know Max isn't quite his usual self, but he still trusts us or he wouldn't let us near her, even me," Elena said when Noah pointed out he tolerated Elena. He nodded and glanced at Reese who seemed less than satisfied but didn't say anything. He got up and helped clear the table with everyone else lost in his own thoughts.

Max left the door open for the dogs behind him and they bounded in. He shut the door just as quickly, the lock was easy to pick, and immediately he went to the bed and lay down again. His arm was throbbing and he was so tired. He didn't want to sleep just in case Kim woke up, so he made himself sit up in bed and stay awake. The turkey he ate was definitely not helping him though, and his arm throbbing painfully was helping even less. Both puppies, whined at the side of the bed for a moment before Aiden ran around and finally figured out he could jump up on the hope chest at the end of the bed and reached Max. Brick barked and raced around trying to figure out what Aiden did, but the other dog was busy with sniffing Kim. Finally Aiden barked and Brick figured out what he was supposed to do. Brick followed Aiden's path and also ran straight to Kim to sniff her. Max rolled his eyes and let them explore and then felt both their warm bodies against him. The young werewolf glanced at Kim and then closed his eyes, for just a moment he told himself. Then he'd have a smoke soon and wake himself up a bit.

Reese let himself into the bedroom Max had been staying in with Kim prepared for a fight. He was very tired but he was also on edge. When he opened the door he looked into the darkened room and was surprised to see Max was asleep, sitting up with the dogs sleeping against him and Kim laying there unchanged. Quietly he walked into the room and shut the door trying not to wake him up, but Max seemed dead to the world. Good, the kid had hardly slept in days and it was nice not to be growled at. Reese slowly lay down on the bed and grabbed a book to start reading and trying to distract himself. He would have preferred to be on the bed with Kim, but Max would wake up for sure. He contented himself with being the same room as her then and eventually set his book down to lay there and listen to her breathing.

Max looked around terrified and saw way too much black around him. He heard howling and noises all around, but he couldn't see anything. He tried to run but he kept smacking into walls. When he heard a growl he turned to see two rabid wolves flying out of the darkness towards him. He screamed as they attacked and ripped him apart and finally he sat up waking with a yell. Wide eyed he looked around to see the room was in full darkness. Reese was standing at the edge of the bed looking worried but like he didn't want to get to near and start another fight. Max looked confused and Reese took the time to take a few steps back and sit back down on the mattress. Most of the pack was out hunting tonight, but Jeremy stayed behind and opened the door a few moments later but didn't stay. He nodded to Reese and looked at Max for a moment before he left.

Max finally seemed to regain himself and he glared at Reese but didn't growl. The older werewolf figured this was a good sign and did nothing. Life was tedious for the next few days, but Max wasn't growling as much at the men or anyone else. They took this as a good sign and were hoping Kim would wake up soon, but with the Cure they weren't sure what would happen. All the normal rules went out the window. Max was setting a newly folded towel inside the bathroom when he heard Kim groan. Max left the bathroom in seconds and watched her for a moment calling her name. She was moving a lot more than usual with the drugs wearing off and the younger werewolf was sure she was almost awake. A few days ago they had completely taken her off any drugs so this was definitely expected. He walked forward slowly and kept watching her, almost jumping when she bolted upright. "Kim," he said again, setting a hand on her shoulder.

End of Book One


End file.
